


На том стоим

by AlpineEdelweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Time Travel, Анимагия, Времена Мародёров, Путешествие во времени, Русский | Russian, Таймтревелл, Элементы юмора, ангст, дружба, романтика, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 148,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss
Summary: Семья, честь, личные убеждения, самопожертвование и долг. Каждый сам решает, что для него имеет приоритет, что является главным смыслом жизни, определяющей целью... опорой.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Регулус Блэк/Гермиона Грейнджер
Kudos: 26





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Фик 2015 года  
> Внимание - таймтревелл!  
> Первая часть - джен. Это история младшего Блэка. Вполне читается отдельно.  
> Герои времён Гарри (сам Поттер, Гермиона, Нотт и др.) появятся позже - во 2 части. (с главы 19)  
> Любителям гета - добро пожаловать в часть 3. (с главы 26)  
> Фик был написан до допов Роулинг о родителях Джеймса.

1977 г.  
Было холодно. В воздухе пахло сыростью. Хрустящий шёпот листьев тревожил глубокую тишину, повисшую над старым кладбищем.  
Гору влажной чёрной земли, которую вскоре предстояло сбросить в свежую могилу, обступили домовики. Они вытирали бегущие по щекам слёзы краями тщательно выглаженных и накрахмаленных наволочек.  
На усыпанной мелким гравием дорожке появился безутешный вдовец Карлус Поттер. Он всегда был худ, но теперь выглядел так, словно Мерлин бросил его в котёл и долго-долго вываривал всё мясо с его костей. Глаза его, карие и глубокие, потускнели. До этого дня он выглядел куда моложе своих лет, и на его лице не было ни единой морщинки, а в черных волосах — ни одной седой пряди.  
Рядом с ним, слегка поддерживая отца под локоть, шёл худой черноволосый парнишка в очках. Не часто доводилось видеть Джеймса Поттера без сияющей улыбки.  
За ними молчаливой толпой следовали близкие друзья умершей на днях Дореи Поттер. Все они остановились рядом с гробом, лежащим на двух крепких досках.  
Регулус стоял чуть позади под старым клёном. Вокруг серого могучего ствола кучами лежали красные пятипалые листья.  
Блэку совсем не хотелось находиться здесь сегодня.  
Мать и отец стояли рядом.  
Блэки предпочли остаться на почтительном расстоянии от собравшихся вокруг гроба волшебников. Молчаливые, гордые и спокойные. Широкая тень от покрасневшей кленовой кроны скрывала их от любопытных глаз.  
Мистер Поттер устало благодарил собравшихся, пытаясь совладать с голосом. Его сын при каждом слове тёр тыльной стороной ладони щёки. Он держался прямо, но выглядел так, словно на его плечах лежал огромный груз. Регулус отметил про себя, что Поттер, наконец-то, вёл себя как обычный мальчишка, не ерошил волосы и не ухмылялся, как дурак. Джеймс был мальчиком, которого хотелось пожалеть.  
Незнакомый Регулусу волшебник в траурной мантии нараспев зачитывал красивые бессмысленные слова.  
— Завтра будет новый погожий день. Не забывайте об этом, — сказал он, взмахнув палочкой. — А свои печали оставьте в сегодняшнем. Дорея именно так бы и сказала.  
— Верно, — вздохнула ведьма в широкополой шляпе. — Лишь бы только завтра не было дождя. Она всегда так говорила, а остальное, — продолжение фразы потонуло в тяжёлом булькающем вздохе.  
— Спасибо всем, — сказал мистер Поттер, опустил голову и всё-таки заплакал. Его сразу же поддержали тоненькие эльфийские голоса, но громче всех разрыдалась пожилая ведьма в выцветшей мантии.  
Вальбурга поджала губы. Её всегда раздражали люди, не умеющие держать себя в руках. Хотелось подойти и дать этой старой карге хорошую оплеуху.  
— Никакого приличия, — едко заметила миссис Блэк, смерив сотрясающуюся от рыданий старуху колючим взглядом.  
Орион неожиданно шумно вздохнул, крепко сжал свою трость и нахмурился. Регулус, проследив за отцовским взором, увидел своего старшего брата.  
Сириус подошёл к младшему Поттеру и легко положил руку на плечо.  
Вальбурга тут же отвела глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что она увидит своего собственного сына впервые за полгода на похоронах миссис Поттер? Она сжала пальцы Регулуса до боли, но он промолчал, только поморщился. Он безупречный сын, полностью соответствующий требованиям, предъявляемым к волшебнику благородного происхождения.  
Кленовый лист, задев его лоб, упал вниз и поплыл по воздуху, подхваченный осенним ветром.  
Вальбурга чётко и предельно вежливо принесла свои соболезнования дяде, при этом полностью проигнорировав Сириуса, стоявшего в двух шагах от Поттеров. Регулус последовал её примеру, произнеся несколько полагающихся в таких случаях заученных фраз. Он старательно избегал взглядом чёрный гроб, так как был твёрдо уверен: нет ничего страшнее смерти. Человек бессилен перед ней. Даже если он волшебник. Смерть — вот самая страшная напасть.  
Пока отец пожимал руку Карлусу, Регулус нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Здравствуй, сын, — неожиданно сказал Орион.  
— Здравствуй, — удивлённо ответил Сириус. Он посмотрел на Регулуса и слабо улыбнулся. — Привет, братишка.  
Вальбурга бросила на мужа возмущённый взгляд и предупреждающе посмотрела на младшего сына.  
В воздухе висели исполненные благородством слова, но Регулус понимал их через одно. Это простое «привет» прозвучало так трогательно, так по-родному, что он неожиданно моргнул. Захотелось ответить что-нибудь, да только сказать было нечего. Поэтому он лишь сдержанно кивнул и отвернулся.  
Прощание закончилось, и несколько волшебников, направив палочки на гроб, стали опускать деревянный ящик в могилу. Запах похоронной хвои стал сильнее.  
Регулуса охватило неприятное чувство. Он отделился от толпы и быстро зашагал по вымощенной замшелым камнем дорожке, ведущей к калитке. Дождя не было, но камень местами был мокрым и скользким.  
Мать непременно сочла бы его слабаком, если бы увидела выражение его лица. Лучше было уйти подальше.  
На горизонте пламенел закат. Огненно-красное солнце садилось. В этот день на всю территорию кладбища в Годриковой Впадине были наложены сильнейшие маглоотталкивающие чары. Магическая кайма защитного купола блестела у самой земли тонкой линией. Ряды надгробий хаотично тянулись вдоль дороги, окутанные у земли причудливыми лентами тумана. Точно блуждающие грешные души скользили здесь у последнего пристанища своих давно оставленных тел.  
Надписи на плитах были совсем старыми, стёртыми временем и ветром.  
Регулус Блэк остановился перед большой чёрной надгробной плитой. Она покрылась зелёным лишайником, а её края обросли дикой колючей ежевикой. На мраморе был выбит странный знак. Он почти стёрся, и Регулус, проведя рукой по его краям, прошептал очищающее заклинание.  
Треугольник. Внутри него линии.  
— Игнотус, — прочитал Регулус.  
Что-то странное шевельнулось в груди. Всего лишь старая сказка всплыла в памяти. Совпадение, никак не связанное с этой могилой. Только имя. Однако Регулусу стало не по себе.  
Фамилию лежащего под плитой Игнотуса прочесть не представлялось возможным, а жаль. Ещё одна загадка.  
Регулус заинтересованно осмотрелся по сторонам. Здесь в холодной земле лежали многие волшебники, прожившие жизнь в Годриковой Впадине.  
Поттеры, Боунсы, Райты, Абботы…  
Где-то здесь покоились останки самого Гриффиндора — одного из основателей Хогвартса.  
«Слишком гордые, чтобы отступить», — гласила эпитафия на старом выцветшем камне, расположенном поблизости. Блэк прочитал её дважды, пытаясь понять смысл написанного, и непроизвольно фыркнул.  
— По-прежнему боишься мертвецов?  
Регулус круто развернулся, едва не запутавшись в мантии. Сириус, уставший, с залёгшими тенями под глазами, точно это он хоронил сегодня мать, а не Поттер, подошёл и остановился напротив надгробия.  
— Вид у тебя просто ужасный.  
— Узнаю своего брата, — Сириус слабо усмехнулся, а в следующий миг тихо добавил: — Джеймсу сейчас очень тяжело. Я нужен ему для поддержки.  
«Это своей семье ты нужен, а не чужой!» — подумал Регулус.  
Сириус проследил за взглядом брата и прочитал надпись на плите:  
— «Слишком гордые, чтобы отступить».  
— Какая глупость!  
— Думаешь? — мимолётная улыбка тронула губы Сириуса. — А мне кажется, это как раз про нас.  
— Кого это нас? — напряжённо спросил Регулус. Его пальцы замёрзли, и он стал судорожно натягивать перчатки. Налетел порыв осеннего ветра, и Регулус поёжился. Он не мог больше здесь находиться! Нет! Невыносимо! Старые кладбища всегда его пугали, а это больше всех со своими глупыми эпитафиями на камнях, серыми грубыми плитами и колючей ежевикой.  
Сириус неожиданно вскинул руку и легко потрепал Регулуса по волосам.  
— Ты береги себя, Рег! — сказал он и наложил на младшего брата Согревающие чары.  
Тепло побежало по венам, разливаясь под кожей.  
— Я не Рег! — возмутился Регулус. — И я ничего не боюсь, слышишь! Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.  
— Ну как скажешь, Ре-гу-лус, — Сириус задумался над чем-то на секунду, затем отряхнул полы мантии от листьев, запутавшихся в ней, и постучал палочкой по надгробному камню. — Наверное, ты прав, и это глупость, — сказал он, отворачиваясь. — Хорошо, что ты не замёрз. А ещё лучше, что ты не боишься. Никогда не бойся. Ничего.


	2. Благородный потомок

_Глава первая — Благородный потомок_  
_«Мечты его оказались развеяны, воздушный замок рухнул, и он пал под его обломками»,_  
_— Артур Конан Дойл_

1978 г.  
Весна пришла рано, принеся с собой дожди и позеленевшие холмы перед Хогвартсом.  
Это был волшебный край, дышащий магией.  
Хогвартс — лучшее место на всём белом свете: мрачные верхушки вековых деревьев Запретного леса, глубокие тени и яркое солнце. Таинственный и даже немного пугающий своими тайнами замок буквально манил к себе.  
Каждый раз, стоя на платформе Девять и три четверти, Регулус Блэк жадно рассматривал красный паровоз и ожидал, когда экспресс издаст предупреждающий гудок, из трубы повалит белый дым, обволакивающий перрон. После чего толпа шумных школьников со своим багажом поспешно двинется к вагонам.  
Школьные мантии, шарфы, разноцветные шапки… За лето Регулус успевал сильно соскучиться по всему этому.  
Блэк отлично помнил последнее прощание с родителями, состоявшееся сразу после рождественских каникул. Тогда, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу на перроне, продуваемом зимними ветрами, он послушно качал головой, высматривая в толпе своего мятежного братца.  
Шестикурсник Регулус Арктурус Блэк вполуха слушал наставления матери и обещал вести себя так, как подобает волшебнику его происхождения.  
— Пиши каждую неделю, — наставляла Вальбурга. — Пообещай!  
И он покорно обещал. Но матери всегда было мало.  
— Мужчины в моей семье всегда говорят одно, а делают другое, — жалобно вздохнула миссис Блэк. Её настроение заметно ухудшилось из-за Сириуса, приехавшего на платформу на каком-то ужасном магловском драндулете, изрыгающем чёрный дым частыми хлопками.  
— Эй, Блэк!  
Регулус вздрогнул и обернулся к поезду. Там у вагона, отмеченного позолоченной цифрой семь, рьяно махал рукой его приятель — Маркус Нотт. Высокий парень с копной светлых волос, торчащих из-под смешной зелёной шапки, и большими густо-синими глазами.  
— Выпусти сына из рук, ему уже пора, — безмятежно сказал Орион. — Поезд вот-вот тронется.  
— Да, — выворачиваясь из женских рук, проворчал Регулус. — Нам ещё искать купе. Вдруг всё будет уже занято, и придётся ехать в общем вагоне… с маглорождёнными.  
— Какой ужас! — глаза миссис Блэк округлились. — Идите, конечно! Ещё чего не хватало! Мой сын в одном купе с этим отродьем.  
Регулус поцеловал мать в подставленную щёку и пожал руку отцу.  
— Какая бесхитростная откровенная ложь, — прошептал Орион так, чтобы жена не расслышала.  
— Но действенная, — сказал ему на ухо Регулус. — Мне пора, — он подхватил чемодан, клетку с филином и поторопился к поезду. На последней ступеньке, ведущей в вагон, Блэк оглянулся.  
Его мать красивая и статная женщина. Она собирала каштановые волосы в высокую причёску, носила неприлично дорогие платья и роскошные мантии, подбитые мехом, украшала себя драгоценностями гоблинской работы — непременно фамильной собственностью.  
Отец был высок ростом и элегантен. Его некогда чёрные волосы значительно посеребрила седина, но взгляд серых глаз остался совсем молодым и безмятежным. Орион опирался при ходьбе на трость, но никто не подозревал, что она необходима Блэку в силу возраста.  
Родители стояли на платформе под мерно падающим снегом. Лица были видны всё хуже и хуже.  
Поезд резко тронулся, из клапанов повалил пар, и почему-то вместо гудка Хогвартс-экспресс издал громкий хлопок, точно как та двухколёсная махина Сириуса.  
Один раз.  
Второй.  
Третий.  
Газета на столе трепыхнулась снова, край страницы захлопал, и Регулус проснулся. Он протёр глаза и, вслепую нащупав на прикроватном столике банку с чернилами, поставил её на газету. На груди покоилась раскрытая «Энциклопедия неоднозначных чар», за чтением которой Регулус благополучно уснул.  
На соседней кровати, забравшись с ногами на покрывало, сидел Маркус.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — сонно спросил Регулус, посмотрев на его методичные взмахи палочкой. — Имей совесть, Нотт.  
— Пытаюсь заставить эту проклятущую штуку взлететь! Но я скорее научу огнекраба степу.  
Регулус приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на предмет, над которым так старательно колдовал Маркус. Обычная хлопушка из «Зонко».  
— Сначала я намеревался её подорвать, — поделился Нотт, почесав переносицу, — но потом понял, что начать надо бы с чего попроще.  
— Вингардиум Левиоса — не вариант?  
— Ах, ах! Как смешно, — обиженно проговорил Маркус. — Чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь? Я осваиваю невербальную магию, — скривился Нотт, продолжая буравить взглядом пёструю обёртку шутихи.  
— Есть успехи? — спросил Регулус, зевая.  
— Куда там… Отец уверяет, что в нашей семье все, видите ли, обладали невербальной магией. Однажды мой дед едва не попал в Азкабан за то, что очень по-волшебному выругался, — Нотт вздохнул, — ну и заколдовал собеседника. Дар передаётся из поколения в поколение, — он произвёл череду резких взмахов палочкой. — Мерлин, ну почему, почему он не передался мне?!  
Раздался оглушительный взрыв. Конфетти полетели во все стороны, а тонкий голосок, похожий на противный фальцет Пивза, запел скабрезную песенку.  
— Класс! — выдохнул Маркус, потянув за конец обгоревшего галстука.  
— Поздравляю, — проворчал Регулус, взлохматив волосы. Оттуда полетели нарезанные мелкими квадратиками бумажки.  
По всей спальне мальчиков разлетелись свитки пергамента, до этого представляющие собой аккуратно сложенную скрупулёзным Барти стопку, мантии, шарфы и совиные перья. Регулус лениво стал наводить порядок. Чернильница, которой он придавил край газеты, опрокинулась, залив огромной кляксой часть заглавной статьи «Ежедневного пророка».

«Крауч: Мы пойдём до конца. Бр…ания на пороге во…»

Спальня представляла собой небольшое помещение со стенами тёмно-зелёного цвета, серебристым потолком и шестью кроватями.  
Шесть мальчиков-слизеринцев делили эту комнату шестой год: Маркус Нотт, Торфинн Роули, Эван Розье, Амикус Кэрроу, Бартемиус Крауч-младший и Регулус Блэк. Все были детьми богатых чистокровных родителей. Их семьи имели большое влияние в магическом мире, а отца Барти прочили на пост министра.  
Все шестеро ребят воспитывались в довольстве, окружённые толпой домовых эльфов. Они выросли в атмосфере старой доброй магической Англии, даже Розье, чьи родители-французы приехали в Соединённое Королевство, когда маленькому Эвану был всего год.  
Регулус поднял с пола конверт. Письмо от Нарциссы, по секрету поделившейся главной новостью этого года. Кузина интересовалась, получил ли Регулус приглашение на её помолвку.  
— Как думаешь, может, мне стоит обратиться к Снейпу? — с ноткой тревоги спросил Маркус. — Он вроде разбирается в этом. Снейп, конечно, откажет первые пять-шесть раз, понудит. Но он беден. Если я куплю ему несколько редких ингредиентов, то, пожалуй, смогу его уломать дать мне парочку уроков.  
— Только не шкурки бумслангов, — посоветовал Блэк. — Мальсибер на прошлой неделе приволок ему целую охапку в обмен на контрольное противоядие. На всю жизнь хватит варить Оборотное.  
— Учту, — кивнул Маркус. — А твой брат?  
— А что он-то?  
— Сириус владеет невербальными.  
— Сириус — трепло.  
— Не скажи. Я видел, как вчера он, не произнеся ни слова, трансфигурировал букет для МакКиннон.  
Регулус потрясённо замер на месте. Маркус, не замечая оглушённого этой новостью друга, меланхолично продолжил:  
— По-моему, МакКиннон ужасная, правда? Она какая-то несуразная. Курносая. Плоская. Вся в веснушках. Её волосы похожи на сноп пережжённого сена. А ещё…  
Что «ещё» Регулус уже не слушал.  
«Ещё в ней нет ни капли чистой крови!»  
Он рассеянно поглядел на часы и подхватил школьную сумку.  
— Ты куда это? — удивлённо спросил Нотт.  
— Зайду в библиотеку пока не поздно. Нужно подготовиться перед Зельеварением, — мигом соврал Регулус. — Взять кое-что…  
Он, словно сомнамбула, вышел из спальни в узкий коридорчик, затем спустился по лестнице в гостиную.  
Чувство ужасного разочарования разлилось в груди, и сердце забилось короткими частыми толчками, разгоняя кровь. Регулус воскресил в памяти хрупкую фигурку однокурсницы с львиного факультета, её простенькое личико и светло-каштановые волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Да ну нет… Это неправда! Не мог его брат всерьёз увлечься такой мышью. Наверняка, Маркус что-то не так понял. Конечно! Да с чего он сам взял, что Марлин подружка Сириуса? Цветы? П-ф-ф. И только?  
Регулус ещё лелеял мысль, что Сириус нет-нет да вернётся в семью. Мать его простит, отец погладит по головке. И Регулусу будет хорошо. Шансы на это только что уменьшились до размеров жалкого кната.  
«Если это всё-таки правда, — подумал Регулус Блэк, выйдя из гостиной в коридоры подземелий, — то мама непременно об этом узнает. Если не от меня (А уж точно не от меня!), то от какой-нибудь старой перечницы, получившей письмо от своего сердобольного чада. Разумеется, эта сплетня станет последней каплей, и, не дай Мерлин, маман всё-таки выжжет Сириуса с фамильного гобелена вслед за Медой».  
Регулус стиснул кулаки. Руку пронзила боль. Во время прошлой игры он получил травму, шальной бладжер сломал ему пальцы.  
Регулус сжал и разжал их, чувствуя, как перекатываются мелкие косточки под тонкой кожей. Удар пришёлся в тот момент, когда он уже тянулся к золотому снитчу. Так близко… Хруст, боль, земля, рванувшаяся навстречу, и смешки урода Дирборна. Затопчи его гиппогриф!  
Блэк сам сварил себе зелье, хотя с одной рабочей рукой это было весьма утомительно. Но не зря же профессор Слизнорт хвалил его на каждом собрании Клуба Слизней.  
— Вас ожидает карьера великого зельевара, — любил говаривать профессор, сидя за столом, уставленным сладостями. — Когда-нибудь вы прославитесь. Ваше зелье ещё впереди. Обязательно упомяните моё имя, мой мальчик, когда вам будут вручать Орден Мерлина.  
Долг любого члена благородного семейства Блэк — быть в числе лучших. Не так важно в чём, главное лучшим. Регулус Блэк воспринял данную рекомендацию, как непреложную правду, превратив её в девиз своей жизни. Он был лучшим по Трансфигурации и Астрономии, входил в число самых многообещающих студентов по Зельеварению. Ему не было равных в послушании благородным родителям.  
Сириус Блэк подошёл к рекомендации избирательнее. Старший брат по праву лидировал в областях всего сумасбродного и вызывающего.  
Оба юных Блэка отлично держались на метле. Регулус был ловцом сборной факультета. Сириусу для командной игры не хватало дисциплины, хотя он честно пытался.  
Попетляв по тёмным коридорам школы, Регулус проскользнул обратно в гостиную.  
— Ты где был? Отбой дали десять минут назад, — встретил его недовольный голос Дейзи Хукам.  
«Нудная. Настырная. Чистокровная», — Регулус Блэк любил вешать на людей ярлыки. Обычно хватало трёх.  
— Не начинай, — отмахнулся он, как от назойливой мухи.  
— Если бы тебя поймали, — гнула своё Дейзи, налетев на него ураганом. — Со Слизерина сняли бы баллы!  
— Как я мог не подумать об этом? Святые баллы Слизерина! Можно подумать, меня когда-нибудь ловил Филч или его глупая кошка.  
— Что, снова нотации? — насмешливый голос Барти заставил Регулуса и Дейзи вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
«Болезненный отличник с огромным комплексом недооценённости. Возможно, сын будущего Министра магии. Чистокровный».  
— Наш факультет потерял сегодня полсотни баллов из-за МакГонагалл! — пожаловалась Хукам. — Во второй половине года баллы набирать труднее.  
— Стараниями Торфинна, — лениво добавил Регулус. — Если бы он случайно не заколдовал полы её мантии так, что при каждом шаге за ней тянулся след из огненной слизи, всё было бы отлично.  
— Завтра Регулус наберёт сотню баллов, вот увидишь, Дейз, — Барти спустился с лестницы и вальяжно устроился на кожаном диване. — Ах, наш любимчик Старого Моржа. Да и я ему в этом помогу. Я гениален, что поделать! Как твоя рука? Когда мы снова сможем спать спокойно без твоих стонов недодушенной мандрагоры?  
— Спасибо за трогательную заботу. Всё в порядке, — язвительно ответил Регулус, разминая пальцы.  
— А что у тебя с рукой? — спросила Дейзи, страшно оживившись.  
— Хукам, — Барти закатил глаза. — Ты хоть что-нибудь вокруг замечаешь кроме нарушений правил и количества драгоценных камней в часах?  
— Я немного поранился на игре, — нехотя сказал Регулус.  
— Я всегда говорила, что этот ваш квиддич — опасная игра! — безапелляционно заявила Дейзи. — Когда это случилось? Тебе оказали помощь? Может, стоит обратиться к мадам Помфри?  
— Я пошёл спать, — возведя глаза к потолку, пробормотал Блэк.  
— Видишь, Хукам, и без твоих советов всё идёт своим чередом, — съязвил Барти.  
— Только твоего мнения забыла спросить!  
Эти двое даже не заметили, как Блэк ушёл, продолжив громко ругаться.  
Возле спален мальчиков на Регулуса налетел Роули.  
— Тебя искал Снейп, — буркнул Торфинн и поспешил вниз.  
Северус не умел ждать.  
Он угрюмо сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги. Сколько Регулус не пытался навесить ярлыки на Снейпа, ему это не особо удавалось.  
«Полукровка», — этим всё сказано.  
Северус уставился в свои записи, чуть было не водил вслед за строчками носом.  
— Кого Торфинн боится, — спросил Регулус, прикрывая дверь, — тебя или меня?  
— Всех, — пробубнил Северус, не оторвав взгляда от записей, над которыми склонился. — Ты выполнил мою маленькую просьбу?  
— Ты называешь это маленькой просьбой? Нет. Как тебе представляется это возможным: забрать волосы у Сириуса и Поттера, — Блэк переставил свечу с кровати на тумбочку и бесцеремонно уселся на покрывало. — Вот, — он подтянул свою сумку и вынул потрёпанный учебник. — Я нашёл неточности.  
Северус недоверчиво посмотрел на протягиваемую ему книгу.  
— Что тут может быть не так? — он перевёл взгляд на страницы «Расширенного курса Зельеварения», открытого на главе Противоядия.  
— Смотри, прямо под третьим законом Голпалотта, — Регулус нетерпеливо указал пальцем. — Ошибка же, очевидно, — последнее слово всегда как-то особенно ему удавалось. — Я думаю, что в это противоядие нужно добавить…  
— Я не варил, — холодно сказал Северус. — Слизнорт приготовит для вас по флакону с ядами, но все они будут практически безобидными. Не дай Мерлин, какой-нибудь идиот опрокинет на себя содержимое флакона. Нужны Слизнорту такие проблемы? Рябиновая вытяжка с крошкой безоара способна послужить противоядием от любого из этих ядов. Так что, когда Роули опрокинет на себя яд, просто засунь ему в глотку безоар.  
— Спасибо, но я думаю, что справлюсь с любым противоядием.  
Северус хмыкнул.  
Регулус достал из сумки перо и чернила и поперёк длинного перечня противоядий приписал: Просто суй в глотку безоар.  
— Ты же справишься, — едко протянул Северус.  
— Заткнись. Ты мог бы ходить на собрания Клуба и испытывать своё злословие там, — скучающим тоном отозвался Регулус.  
— Ты о Слизнях что ли? — Снейп кисло усмехнулся. — Всё тебя хотел спросить — ты-то там что забыл?  
— Отец говорит, что профессор Слизнорт имеет большие связи, — продекламировал Регулус. — Мне не сложно раз в неделю посещать его увеселительные вечера.  
— Действительно, «увеселительные».  
— На собрания ходит Эванс.  
— И что? Эванс меня не волнует, — заявил Снейп. — Она разболтала Поттеру о заклинании, которое изобрёл я! Левикорпус придуман мной! Да, я когда-то дружил с ней, потому что считал её достойной. Сейчас она нашла себе подходящую компанию: Люпин, Поттер, твой очаровательный брат, — Снейп только ядом в стороны не плевался.  
— Сириус, — Регулус кивнул. — Кстати, ты не хочешь помочь Маркусу с невербальными чарами? Он болезненно переживает из-за того, что ему не передались умения деда в этой области магии.  
Снейп посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Шучу! — Регулус на всякий случай отодвинулся. — И зачем они тебе сдались, не понимаю. Эти волосы…  
— Это ингредиенты для моего зелья, — раздражённо сказал Северус. — Я сотню раз уже объяснял.  
— Почему именно их волосы ты не говорил ни разу. — Блэк молниеносно вырвал неровный по краям пергамент из крючковатых пальцев Снейпа и начал озвучивать его содержимое, пока Северус искал свою палочку, сопя проклятья.  
— Аконит и волосы анимага? Какое зелье ты готовишь? Только не говори мне, что Сириус — анимаг, — в шутку проговорил Регулус.  
— Я почти уверен! — гордо сказал Снейп, приманивая пергамент к себе. Северус обещал Дамблдору не болтать, но тут спросили его, он не был виноват. — Я думаю, что все они, чокнутые гриффиндорцы, обращаются. Поттер и твой брат, чтобы было легче выгуливать под луной оборотня Люпина. Дамокл Белби изобрёл Волчье противоядие. Оно позволяет оборотням оставаться собой даже в теле волка, не теряя контроль. А я, — Северус со значением поднял палец, — на его основе изобрету зелье, которое заставит любого анимага принять свою животную форму! А захочу — и наоборот…  
— Невозможно!  
Торжествующее выражение лица Снейпа говорило обратное.  
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, Блэк, когда они обратятся на глазах у всего зала, — желчно произнёс Северус. — Я хочу посмотреть на рожи их тупых дружков, вытянувшуюся физиономию МакГонагалл… и Эванс. Два года. Два года, Регулус, я ждал. Нужен был момент. Ещё тогда я узнал, что Люпин оборотень. О-о-о, — ядовито протянул Северус. — Твой брат был так восхитительно добр, едва не угробив меня. Он поведал мне, как пройти в Визжащую хижину по тайному лазу под Гремучей ивой, если мне так интересно, чем они там занимаются. Сами они туда ходят, не боясь. И по чистой случайности я попал в десятку. Люпин был внутри. Это называется «наитие», судьба!  
— Это называется «повезло, что ты жив». Хижина, ива, лаз? — у Регулуса кружилась голова. Сам он знал только о секретном ходе за зеркалом.  
— А ты думал, там призраки воют? — поинтересовался Снейп.  
— Как выбрался?  
Снейп поморщился.  
— Повезло, — уклончиво ответил он.  
— Брать учеником в школу оборотня? О чём думал директор? Сумасшедший старик… — покачал головой Регулус.  
— Ты так думаешь? Дамблдора можно не любить, но глупо не признавать его великим волшебником.  
Регулус промолчал и отвернулся к окну. В подземельях лишь зачарованные окна, и даже открыть их нельзя. Пейзаж за ними менялся в зависимости от времени года, но с течением времени он опостылевал. Во всех помещениях был один и тот же вид.  
— Есть и другие великие волшебники, — сказал Регулус. — Возможно, когда-нибудь и ты станешь одним из них. Северус Принц… звучит? — он всегда знал на каких чувствах стоит играть.  
«Этот учебник собственность Принца-Полукровки».  
Северус ощутил, как по лицу против воли поползла улыбка. Да, он хотел. Очень хотел стать великим колдуном. Его никогда не воспринимали всерьёз. Даже собственный декан, зная обо всех успехах Северуса в зельях, почему-то не приглашал в свой дурацкий «клуб слизняков».  
Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату ввалились смеющиеся Поль Эйвери и Сэмюэль Джагсон.  
— Опять в темноте, как слепыш жмёшься, Снейп, — Эйвери взмахнул палочкой, и комната наполнилась светом. — Блэк, — кивнул Поль.  
Джагсон помахал выпуском «Ежедневного пророка».  
— О чём пишут? — поинтересовался Регулус.  
— О Пожирателях смерти, — загадочно понизив голос, ответил Сэмюэль. Жирный и тупой, как пробка.  
— О чём же ещё, — пробубнил Северус.  
— Не занудствуй! — отмахнулся Поль. — Ну что, Блэк, ты когда-нибудь видел её? — обратился он к Регулусу с усмешкой. — Чёрную метку в небе? Это его знак!  
Конечно, Регулусу был знаком этот символ. Чёрную метку оставляли в небе люди человека, чьё имя всё чаще произносили шёпотом. Этого волшебника боялись, уважали, за ним следовали. Волдеморт. На Слизерине всё так и оживало, стоило только кому-то упомянуть о нём. Волшебники, поддерживающие его открыто, именовали себя Пожиратели смерти, и это волновало юного Регулуса Блэка. Он слишком любил загадки, что не давало ему пройти мимо столь таинственной персоны.  
— Волдеморт даст нам новый лучший мир, — Поль улыбнулся. — И тот, кто это не понимает — просто дурак.  
Джагсон воодушевлённо сжал кулаки, показывая, как будет брать мир в свои руки.  
— Наши семьи приближены к нему и пользуются доверием. Скоро и мы присоединимся к Волдеморту!  
— Говори тише, идиот, — зашикал Поль.  
Джагсон замолчал, как всегда спасовав перед более сильным характером.  
— Ему нужны люди с большими возможностями. Ты мог бы подойти, — сказал Поль. — Я уверен, он будет рад, если к нему присоединится ещё один Блэк.  
— Лорд по достоинству оценивает всех своих соратников, — продолжил Сэмюэль. — Расспроси об этом свою кузину…если не веришь.  
Регулус протянул руку, и Джагсон отдал ему газету.  
— Я верю…  
«И уж точно я куда достойнее вас».  
На первой полосе была помещена огромная колдография с изображением ночного неба над Лондоном. Среди тёмно-синих облаков расползалась Чёрная метка.


	3. Волшебник на волшебном мотоцикле

__

_«Дружба — это все. Дружба превыше таланта. Сильнее любого правительства._   
_Дружба значит лишь немногим меньше, чем семья»,_   
_— Марио Пьюзо_

— Я знаю, что вам двоим ни горячо, ни холодно, если вас отчислят, — строго сказала Лили. — А вот как же Питер? Ремус? Я? Алиса? Вы о нас подумали?  
— Перестань, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Никто нас не отчислит? За что? У нас официальные выходные! Жаль, Питера с нами нет. Угораздило его попасться Филчу.  
— Профессор МакГонагалл запретила вам любые походы в Хогсмид до конца месяца, — заметил Ремус.  
— Но это нечестно! — возведя руки в молитвенном жесте, заныл Блэк. — Мы даже не успели поджечь фитиль фейерверка. Не понимаю, почему она так разозлилась. А всё эта полукнизловая пушистозадая ябеда — миссис Норрис! И почему, кстати, она миссис? Неужели у этого шипящего клока шерсти был мистер? Какой нормальный кот купился на такое убо…  
— Верно! Мы не так уж и виноваты! — поддержал его Джеймс, поцеловав Лили в щёку. — И вообще, мы же быстро. Туда и сразу обратно. Без нас вам всё равно будет скучно.  
— Знаю я ваши туда и обратно, — насупилась девушка, но больше не возражала.  
Блэк и Поттер проводили Лили и Ремуса до холла, где театрально распрощались.  
— Мне так жаль, Лили, что я не смогу проводить тебя до книжного магазина! — как можно громче сказал Джеймс.  
— Пусть все знают, мне так жаль, Ремус, что я не смогу помочь тебе донести мешки с удобрением для твоей драгоценной банки с жаброслями, — Сириус сделал вид, что всплакнул и долго-долго не выпускал друга из рук, призывая в свидетели всех волшебников, изображённых на ближайших картинах.  
Когда Люпин и Эванс, качая головами, скрылись из вида, Сириус помчался к движущимся лестницам. Джеймс побежал за ним, пытаясь на ходу вытащить из кармана свёрнутую Карту. Они стрелой влетели на верхний этаж, едва вписавшись в поворот на лестничной площадке. Впереди посредине коридора, где стояла заветная статуя горбатой ведьмы, кувыркался в воздухе Пивз.  
— Ага! — трезвоня колокольчиками на шляпе, прокричал полтергейст, в одно мгновение оказавшись перед носом Сириуса. — Старший наглый мистер Блэкс! Очень глупый человекс! Хочет шмыгнуть в тайный ход. Вот так вот, вот так вот! Пивз всё видел! Пивз всё знает! Пивз…

— Пивз с чернильницей играет, — допел Сириус, вытащив из рюкзака пузырёк с несмываемыми чернилами из «Зонко».  
— Или, может, не играет, — задумчиво добавил Джеймс, подмигнув другу. — Кто знает?  
Полтергейст замолчал, благоговейно уставившись на пузырёк в сверкающей обёртке.  
— Смотри-ка, Джим, а ведь тут крышечка с «оглушающей сиреной», — вдохновенно сказал Сириус, зачитывая надпись. — А у чернил… м-м-м… запах болотной тины. Не выводится ничем. Влагоустойчив, постоянен…  
Пивз зажмурился, представив всё удовольствие от будущих проказ.  
— Хочу, хочу, хочу!  
— Но ты ничего не видел, — Сириус кинул чернила духу, принявшемуся издавать неприличные радостные звуки. Пивз сделал круг почёта над головами ребят и улетел восвояси.  
— Если бы здесь был Ремус, он бы, наверное, сказал, что мы…  
— Бессовестные, — ухмыльнувшись, закончил за Сириуса Джеймс. — Обдурили наивного малыша Пивзи. Он ведь полетел исписывать дверь Филча, а пузырёк уже пустой.  
— Да, но мы там хотя бы приличное слово написали, — безмятежно откликнулся Блэк, тронув статую палочкой. — Диссендиум!  
Горб старухи открылся, и друзья пролезли в тайный проход.

* * *

Погода была замечательная. Весна в этом году оказалась весьма капризной и всё никак не хотела порадовать студентов Хогвартса ясным небом и тёплым солнышком. Впервые за несколько пасмурных дней на небе не было ни единой тучи, ветер приятно трепал волосы, а не приносил охапки пожухлой листвы, переждавшей под снегом всю зиму.  
Магазины, рассыпанные по обочинам дорожек Хогсмида, манили к себе пёстрыми витринами, кричащими звонкими голосами вывесками и цветными картинками на дверях.  
Толпа ребят оккупировала вход в «Три метлы», где бесплатно раздавали всем желающим целую пинту сливочного пива. К витрине «Магазина перьев Писарро» приклеились восторженно щебечущие равенкловцы. Сириус привстал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть поверх голов столь заинтересовавший ребят товар. На переливающейся золотом вывеске значилось: «Волшебные перья каллиграфы».  
У любимого магазинчика Джеймса — «Зонко» царило оживление. Там несколько гриффиндорцев третьекурсников испытывали только что приобретённые дубинки-пугалки.  
— Видела бы это МакГонагалл, — Ремус осуждающе покачал головой.  
— Новое поколение шалунов, — довольным голосом произнёс Джеймс, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Лили.  
— И не говори! — задорно усмехнулся Сириус. — Не то что те, — он кивнул в сторону восторгающихся «грамотным пером» студентов Равенкло.  
— Зануды, — заключили они в один голос с Джеймсом и рассмеялись.  
Эти юные семикурсники школы чародейства и волшебства порой несли сущую ерунду, но мальчиков нельзя было назвать глупыми.  
Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер — лучшие друзья. Они главные нарушители спокойствия в школьных коридорах. Для многих их однокурсников оставалось загадкой то, как этим двоим удавалось сдавать экзамены на «Превосходно» и «Выше Ожидаемого». Пожалуй, единственный человек, которого это не удивляло — Ремус Люпин. «Наша совесть», — как любил говорить Поттер. «Нетленная, стыдящая нас ежеминутно совесть», — поправлял его Блэк.  
Сириус засунул руки в карманы, так было теплее. Шапку и перчатки он не признавал, благо на слабое здоровье никогда не жаловался. У него была отличная родословная. Все Блэки были рождены для чего-то великого. Благороднейший и древнейший род, что тут скажешь? Они прославились своей способностью схватывать на лету.  
У Сириуса был коварный младший брат, мать — чопорная и властная женщина-рабовладелица и отец — подкаблучник. Сириус любил их где-то в глубине души (даже очень), но это не помешало ему уйти в прошлом году из дома.  
Родителям Сириуса принадлежало больше денег, земли и прирученных единорогов, чем любому другому чистокровному семейству во всей Британии, не говоря уже о единственном во всём Королевстве выводке золотых сниджеров. Жаль, с толерантностью не повезло: тут они были практически банкротами. Снобизм чистокровных…  
Лили поёжилась от налетевшего ветра и быстро сунула ладонь в карман Джеймса. Поттер расплылся в счастливой улыбке до ушей.  
Сириус тактично кашлянул и усмехнулся. Его друг был счастлив, что ещё нужно? Разве что вечером они нарушат ещё одно маленькое школьное правило.  
— Смотри, Лили! — воскликнул Джеймс, показывая на плакат на стене здания, соседствующего с лавкой «Всё для сада, огорода и домашнего террариума». — Только сегодня ночью и только для вас, — продекламировал Поттер, торжественно зачитывая надпись под изображением выписывающего кренделя серебряными копытами животного, — состоится единственное в своём роде выступление приручённого лунного тельца!  
— Странно, сегодня же нет полнолуния, — хмыкнул Люпин. Он знал лунный календарь на год вперёд.  
— Приручённого, — повторил Джеймс и с загоревшимися глазами повернулся к любимой. — Мисс Эванс, я приглашаю вас на свидание сегодня ночью. Ты только представь, Лили! Ты, я и мантия-невидимка…  
— И танцы волшебной коровы под луной, — вздохнул Сириус. — Какая романтика…  
— Эй!  
— А я считаю, что это будет очень красиво, — сказала Лили, пряча улыбку, — и мило.  
— Вот видишь, Бродяга, — самодовольно произнёс Поттер. — Я умею выбирать места для свиданий. Я — молодец!  
— Лили, неужели этот тощий очкарик того стоит? — рассмеялся Блэк.  
— Ещё как, — залившись румянцем, ответила девушка.  
— Эх, Сохатый, ты нашёл родственную душу в этом рогатом копытообразном существе. А ещё я где-то слышал, что лунные тельцы танцуют в брачный период, — прошептал Сириус.  
— Кажется, я чувствую сотрясение воздуха где-то поблизости, — проворчал Джеймс, пихнув локтем лучшего друга.  
— Стоит ли мне напоминать, Джеймс, что ты наказан до конца месяца? — спросил Ремус.  
— Нет! — в один голос ответили ему друзья.  
Они попрощались с Люпином у «Всё для сада, огорода и домашнего террариума», куда друг отправился за подкормкой для жаброслей, миновали ещё парочку лавок Хогсмида, когда Сириус заметил у витрины «Колдовской моды» младшего брата.  
Регулус напряжённо разглядывал дорогущие кошельки из шкурки моко и тяжело вздыхал. Только сейчас, глядя на замотанного в тёплый шарф брата, Сириус вспомнил о грядущей годовщине свадьбы своих благородных родителей.  
— Там твой брат, — сказал Джеймс, как будто у Сириуса своих глаз не было.  
— Ага. Покупает что-то неприлично дорогое в подарок маман.  
— Может быть, и ты что-нибудь подаришь? — робко поинтересовалась Лили, пошевелив замёрзшими пальчиками.  
— Вот ещё! — хмыкнул Сириус.  
— Эм-м… Бродяга, может быть, Лили права, — осторожно сказал Джеймс, поправив очки. — Вот я однажды забыл про именины моего троюродного дядюшки…  
— И ты туда же? — Сириус смешно втянул прохладный воздух, точно пёс, оказавшийся в новой обстановке. — Моя семейка давно со мной распрощалась, зачем мне напоминать им о такой малой неприятности, как моё существование? Да я просто чёрная овца в моей семье, — нотка горечи всё-таки проскользнула в голосе, и Сириус поспешно добавил: — Excusez moi! — наигранно воскликнул он. — В нашем сложном случае стоит выразиться иначе: белая ворона. Белая, понимаете, о чём я?  
Джеймс скрыл смешок за кашлем.  
— Но это неправильно, — прошептала Эванс.  
— Да ладно?! Кто сказал? Если Регулусу хочется и дальше плясать под дудку, я ничем не могу ему помочь. Регулус — бесхарактерная рохля! — чётко отрезал Сириус. — Ему бы только угодить. Соответствовать.  
Соответствие.  
Это слово много значило для семейства Блэк. Но являлось пустым звуком для Сириуса.  
Он ещё раз покосился на Регулуса, решившегося всё-таки на покупку кошелька, уменьшающегося в размерах при прикосновении потенциального воришки, за сорок пять золотых галлеонов. У Сириуса столько же лежало в сундуке возле кровати, и этой суммы должно было хватить до конца года. Наследство дяди Альфарда обладало, как оказалось, одной неприятной особенностью — оно точно по волшебству быстро уменьшалось.  
Впереди на площади возле кадки с неувядающим эбеновым деревом стоял молодой широкоплечий парень в тёплой куртке.  
— Здравствуй, Фрэнк! — замахал рукой Джеймс.  
— Привет! — широко улыбнулся Лонгботтом.  
— Давно не виделись! Как там мой малыш? — спросил Сириус.  
— Он готов.  
— Уже?! Я хочу немедленно его увидеть! — воодушевился Блэк. — Я ночами не спал, вспоминал моего красавца!  
— Подтверждаю, — закатив глаза, встрял Джеймс.  
— Ты его и не узнаешь, — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Мы с ребятами хорошо над ним потрудились. Адрес знаете, давайте в гости.  
— Класс! — воскликнул Поттер. — Аппарируем!  
— Никаких «аппарируем»! — возразила Лили. — Пока вы не сдали экзамен по трансгрессии, никаких аппараций!  
— Да мы мигом, — захлопав глазами, пробормотал Сириус. — Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
— Верю. Так и будет. При расщепе, — стояла на своём Эванс.  
— Я о вас позабочусь, — улыбнулся Лонгботтом. — Цепляйтесь, — и протянул руку.  
Сириус тут же схватился за протянутую ладонь, то же сделал и Джеймс, крепче прижав к себе Лили. Их завертело в пространстве. Что-то хрустнуло, треснуло, хлопнуло. На секунду Сириус испугался, что это его кости и внутренности, завертевшиеся в головокружительной воронке.  
После нескольких мучительных мгновений тишины ребят выбросило в мир человеческих голосов и громких звуков.  
— Ненавижу трансгрессию, — проворчал Джеймс, не удержавшийся на ногах и плюхнувшийся на землю под ноги своей девушки.  
Эванс побледнела, сравнявшись цветом лица с серой стеной здания, за которым они скрылись от глаз любопытных маглов, но устояла.  
Фрэнк же как будто ничего не почувствовал. Привык, наверное. Сириус с завистью подумал, что было бы неплохо самому поскорее сдать экзамен и трансгрессировать куда душе угодно. Хоть на край света!  
— Пришли в себя? — участливо поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
— Мы не можем прийти в себя, потому что мы всегда не в себе, — откликнулся Поттер и тут же застонал, потирая пятую точку.  
— Тогда следуйте за мной. Здесь недалеко. Твой двухколёсный друг, Сириус, ждёт в стойле.  
— Скорее бы его объездить! — мечтательно вздохнул Блэк, безумно соскучившийся по своему позорящему имя чистокровного волшебника омерзительному агрегату, а по-простому — мотоциклу.  
Вчетвером они вышли из закоулка и бодро зашагали вперёд.  
Магловские улицы разительно отличались от волшебных. Витрины многочисленных магазинов бросались в глаза первым делом. Вывески не кричали всеми голосами, а светились, как объяснила однажды Марлин, неоновыми лампами. Чтобы разглядеть товары, нужно было постараться. За огромными наклеенными на окна блестящими словами «Скидки» и «Проценты» их было практически не видать.  
Сами маглы вечно спешили куда-то и, казалось, совсем не улыбались. Они спрашивали друг у друга «Как дела?», но ответ их не очень-то волновал.  
Маглы были странными. «Деловыми», — как сказала бы Марлин. «Обыкновенными», — добавила бы Лили Эванс, которая, как и Марлин, была маглорождённой ведьмой и училась на Гриффиндоре — самом славном факультете Хогвартса.  
Даже плитка под ногами была скучной. Одноцветной: либо серой, либо бежевой, иногда (но совсем-совсем редко) — красной. А сами улицы были ни капельки не похожи на извилистые улочки Косого переулка или Хогсмида, они были прямыми, как стрелки на брюках чистюли Регулуса.  
Между магловской аптекой и невзрачным домиком с покошенной крышей высилась Мастерская мистера Фло со стенами из красного кирпича и жёлтой дверью с кривой вывеской «Одна нога».  
Здесь и работал, к вящему ужасу своей матери мадам Августы, Фрэнк Лонгботтом со своим приятелем Гидеоном Пруэттом.  
В «Одной ноге» любой желающий волшебник мог отыскать всё, что душе только угодно из мира маглов. Различные непонятные изобретения, загадочные шумящие штуковины, дребезжащие круглые часы на двух махоньких ножках, смешно подпрыгивающие при звоне.  
И в самом углу под лесенкой Сириуса уже ждал его одноглазый любимец.  
— Здорово, красавец! — ласково пропел Блэк и любовно провёл по блестящему корпусу.  
— Мы долго не могли сообразить, как заставить исчезать седока, но… — Фрэнк развёл руками.  
— Это не страшно, — отозвался Джеймс, обходя мотоцикл по кругу. — С этим делом мы сами справимся.  
Он переглянулся с улыбающимся до ушей Сириусом.  
— Это точно, — проговорил тот, заняв место на сидении и уперев ноги в боковые подпорки.  
— И свет от фар будет виден, — продолжал перечислять Лонгботтом, сверяясь со списком.  
— Всё отлично! Милый, как я скучал, — вздохнул Сириус, сжав руль, и завёл мотор. Мотоцикл взревел, как дикий зверь, и Блэк заливисто рассмеялся.  
— Главное, опробовать чары невидимости, — вставил Фрэнк, опасливо покосившись на Сириуса.  
— Он тебя уже не слышит, — Джеймс покрутил пальцем у виска. — Оставь их, им нужно уединиться. Бродяга его ещё не облобызал.  
— Между прочим, новейшая разработка. Вот инструкция, — Фрэнк протянул Блэку двухсотлистовый трактат, исписанный мелким почерком.  
— Смеёшься?  
— Это ему не понадобится, — сказал Поттер.  
Мотоцикл огласил мастерскую громким звуком выхлопа. Лили и Фрэнк благоразумно попятились к стене, а Джеймс захлопал в ладоши, крича что-то своему лучшему другу. За шумом ревущего мотора Сириус не слышал ни слова, но был уверен, Сохатый рад за него.  
— Возможно, мне и впрямь следует навестить моих благороднейших родителей! — прокричал Сириус. — И напомнить о моём существовании.  
Джеймс подлетел к задней двери мастерской и распахнул её настежь.  
— Вперёд! — закричал Поттер.  
— Только вперёд! — подхватил Сириус Блэк.


	4. В одном купе с гриффиндорцами

_«Мои братья превосходят меня во всем — в бою, в танцах, в учёности,_   
_но никто из них не сможет так красиво повалиться без чувств в грязь»,_   
_— Дж. Мартин_

На станции толпилась куча народу.  
Хогвартс-экспресс должен был прибыть с минуты на минуту, и особенно нетерпеливые ученики уже высыпали на платформу станции Хогсмида.  
Конечно, среди них была компания Сириуса.  
Регулус неодобрительно покосился в сторону старшего брата, смеющегося на всю платформу точно полоумный. Похожий на испуганного грызуна Петтигрю похлопал Сириуса по плечу и кивнул в сторону Регулуса. Сириус тут же умолк и расплылся в сладкой улыбке.  
— Младший братик! — крикнул он, потянув за края алого гриффиндорского шарфа. — Ты едешь на каникулы в наш милый гадюшник?  
Регулус сжал ручку чемодана на колёсиках до скрежета и стиснул зубы, высокомерно отворачиваясь.  
— Эй, Регулус! — не унимался Сириус. — Рег! Рее-эг! Мужчина в зелёном шарфе!  
Старший брат снова расхохотался и потом пожаловался на медлительность поезда. У Сириуса всё было медлительным. Сам он словно ураган метался по платформе в этой суматохе, подбегая то к одному, то к другому гриффиндорцу и что-то сообщал тоном замышляющего очередную мелкую каверзу второкурсника.  
— Вот посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда все узнают, кто вы такие, — процедил Регулус, подтягивая свой серебристо-зелёный шарф до самого носа.  
Его брат редкостный идиот.  
В этом году апрель был холодным, а на станции деревушки Хогсмид всегда было прохладнее, чем на территории самой школы. Апрельские Пасхальные каникулы начались рано, и Регулусу хотелось как можно скорее оказаться дома, если уж подвернулась такая возможность.  
Сириус, конечно, отправлялся гостить к Поттерам и растрачивать последние деньги Альфарда Блэка. Неудивительно, что лицо дяди исчезло с семейного древа в тот день, когда Сириус наведался в банк за галлеонами.  
Вдали показался красный паровоз.  
Регулус подхватил свой чемодан и клетку с филином, чтобы проскользнуть сквозь толпу поближе к линии платформы. Повалил тёплый пар, окутывающий станцию, и ученики Хогвартса с шумом и гвалтом ринулись занимать свободные купе.  
Сдав птицу, Регулус не постеснялся отпихнуть плечом подпрыгивающую от нетерпения малолетку и протиснулся в вагон, заглядывая сквозь стеклянные двери в купе. Он знал, стоит только занять свободное, как к нему тут же заявится нудеть Хукам, глупо шутить Крауч или кто похуже. Нужно найти купе уже занятое кем-нибудь не очень популярным и молчаливым. Идеальный вариант — Амброзий Флюм — хаффлпаффец до мозга костей, не расстающийся с горстью конфет в розовых фантиках. Регулус потащился по вагону, надеясь отыскать Флюма по приторному запаху сладостей.  
Проходя мимо одного из купе, он увидел одинокий чемодан, и решил, что искать другие варианты при наличии этого дело неблагодарное.  
Багаж был самым наглым образом оставлен в центре купе. Блэк бесцеремонно отодвинул его к сидению и занял место напротив.  
«Мародёры» — было нацарапано на чемодане и обведено аж четыре раза. Из кожаного кармана торчал лист пергамента, и Регулус, как это бывало заведено у слизеринцев, сначала украдкой оглянулся на дверь, а затем, не раздумывая, вытащил листок посмотреть поближе.  
Пожелтевший старый пергамент шевельнулся в руках, и на сгибе краёв стали проступать зелёные чернила. Пятна складывались в буквы и слова, даже некое подобие рисунка, но затем чернила вспыхнули ярче, и Регулус, удивлённо подняв брови, прочитал:

**«Мародёры приветствуют вас!**   
**М-р Лунатик приветствует Регулуса Блэка и просит немедленно мирно вернуть пергамент на место.**   
**М-р Сохатый присоединяется к мр-у Лунатику. Грозит пальцем и напоминает, что совать свой длинный слизеринский нос не в своё дело — нехорошо.**   
**М-р Бродяга настаивает на том, чтобы младший и наименее симпатичный Блэк сейчас же убрал свои загребущие лапы от данной реликвии.**   
**М-р Хвост скромно подписывается под каждым словом своих товарищей».**

Регулус и ахнуть не успел, как листок вынырнул из его рук и юркнул в чемодан, агрессивно щёлкнувший замком.  
— Ай-ай, как некрасиво! — погрозил пальцем Сириус, появившийся в проходе. Он убрал палочку в карман пальто и задорно улыбнулся. — Где же твои хвалёные манеры? Нехорошо читать чужое и рыться в вещах незнакомцев. Там могло быть… чёрт! Да там что угодно могло оказаться!  
— Что вы придумали? — прищурился Регулус. — Мародёры, серьёзно? Ты хотя бы знаешь значение этого слова? Сомневаюсь.  
— Напрасно сомневаешься! Ай, отстань! — махнул рукой Сириус Блэк. — Право… Я ушёл из дома не для того, чтобы выслушивать нотации и крики маман, «мистер Филч-младший». Признай, она достигла совершенства в искусстве ора, а? — он пошевелил бровями и потусторонним голосом спросил: — Наверное, мне нужно устыдиться сейчас и осознать всю глубину моей безнравственности?  
Регулус пропыхтел:  
— Конечно, в улье должна быть одна царица.  
— Ты что-то сказал, родной?  
— Тебе послышалось, солнышко!  
— Знаешь, что я хочу сейчас слышать от тебя? — Сириус соединил пальцы, красноречиво показывая цифру ноль. — А слышу… — он широко развёл руки в стороны. — Хочешь посидеть с нами в самом классном купе? Садись и не начинай бухтеть, как наседка, — Сириус хмыкнул. — Пчеловод.  
Регулус возмущённо сдёрнул свой чемодан с сидения.  
«Не останусь здесь ни на минуту!» — разъярился он, сдувая упавшую на глаза чёлку. Ему очень захотелось стукнуть брата Фурункулусом, но Регулус поджал губы, стараясь изо всех сил сохранить достоинство, прежде чем выйти из купе и с шумом захлопнуть за собой дверь.  
Вдруг в проходе показались друзья Сириуса. Первым шёл, таща на спине огромную сумку, Джеймс Поттер. Он был неплохим игроком в квиддич, но имел просто отвратительный характер. Самый несдержанный и шумный из всей четвёрки. За ним с виноватым видом семенил Питер Петтигрю. Этот кроме явно крысиной морды ничем особенным не выделялся. Хотя Северуса он раздражал не меньше, чем остальные, может быть, даже больше. Последним в купе ввалился улыбающийся Ремус Люпин. Тощий лохматый мальчишка.  
«Оборотень, — напомнил себе Регулус и поставил вещи на место. — А ведь это как раз то, что надо! Так я смогу достать недостающие ингредиенты для зелья Северуса».  
Поттер перестал хохотать на весь вагон и недоумённо взглянул на Блэка. Петтигрю нервно хихикнул, переведя бледные глазки на Регулуса.  
— Сегодня, парни, мой младший брат составит нам компанию, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Если вы против, он сейчас же отправится искать себе другое место.  
Регулус хлопнулся на сидение, сложив на груди руки. Теперь даже стая дементоров не вытолкала бы его из купе «Мародёров».  
Поезд тронулся, выпустив пар, и Сириус шумно втянул воздух. Его дурацкая привычка принюхиваться ко всему словно охотничий пёс всегда раздражала Вальбургу.  
— Пусть остаётся, — милостиво разрешил Люпин, присаживаясь рядом с Сириусом. К ним тут же подлетел Петтигрю, побоявшийся занять место на скамье с младшим из буйных братьев Блэк.  
— Как это великодушно, — прохладно отметил Регулус.  
К нему подсел Поттер. Вернее, бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом, заняв большую часть сидения. Регулус возмущённо покосился на очкарика и демонстративно отодвинулся ещё дальше.  
— Итак, о чём будем говорить? — весело спросил Джеймс, поправляя очки.  
— Мы можем просто помолчать, — едко заметил Регулус.  
— Не знаю, друг, — Люпин слабо улыбнулся. — Можем обсудить предстоящие экзамены.  
— О, нет! — взвыл Сириус, изобразив предобморочное состояние. — Ещё одного разговора на эту тему я не вынесу. Мои бедные уши, они вянут, истончаются, сохнут… Пусть лучше Рег расскажет нам о своём удивительном факультете.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая… — начал Ремус.  
— Я с радостью поделюсь с вами, — бесцеремонно перебил его Регулус, сверкнув глазами. — У нас всё отлично, и в этом году Кубок школы явно останется за нами! — чопорно произнёс он в лучших традициях своего старого ворчливого деда Арктуруса Блэка.  
— Кубок школы? — Поттер хмыкнул, почесав палочкой затылок. — По мне, так важнее, что Кубок Хогвартса по квиддичу будет наш! Девчонки обожают победителей!  
— Верно, верно, — поддакнул Поттеру Петтригрю.  
— Не говори раньше времени «снитч», Поттер. У вас ещё игра с Равенкло.  
— А у вас переигровка с «барсуками»! — воскликнул, распаляясь, Джеймс. — Надо было брать пресловутый снитч, а не плюхаться с метлы на задницу.  
Регулус машинально сжал и разжал пальцы. Они уже зажили, но неприятные ощущения прокатывались под кожей каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь напоминал о последней игре. Падение на пятую точку на глазах всего стадиона, экое прекрасное зрелище.  
— Вы напрасно выбрали капитаном Толкэлот, — сказал Сириус, глядя в окно.  
— Напрасно, — пискнул Петтигрю, и Регулус, переведя на него тяжёлый взгляд, начал понимать, почему тот так раздражает Северуса.  
— Ванити была хорошим капитаном, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Но нам же лучше. Я не покину Хогвартс без Кубка, слово волшебника! Завалю все экзамены, но останусь в школе!  
Однокурсница — Ванити волновала Регулуса, и смещение девушки с должности капитана его расстроило, ведь было так удобно упоённо целоваться с ней за раздевалками.  
Поттер был слишком занят рассматриванием проходящих мимо купе школьниц, а Люпин учебником по Защите от тёмных искусств, чтобы заметить, как уши младшего Блэка слегка изменили цвет. Чего не скажешь о Сириусе с его треклятым собачьим чутьём, но брат только насмешливо фыркнул.  
— «Юниверсал Брумз Лимитед» обанкротился, — меланхолично сказал Регулус, чтобы отойти от скользкой темы.  
— Жаль, у них были неплохие мётлы, — Поттер растрепал волосы ещё сильнее.  
— Неплохие? Ты хочешь сказать — дешёвые. Эти жалкие швабры годились только для полётов первокурсников, — с высоты своей мудрости сказал Регулус.  
— Скажи это Питеру, — усмехнулся Сириус.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, Люпин скрыл слабый смешок за кашлем, а сам Петтигрю опустил голову, бросив странный взгляд — Регулус мог бы назвать его неприязненным — в сторону Сириуса.  
— Может, и ты что-нибудь мне расскажешь? Я слышал, что Пивз уже трижды покушался на твою бессмысленную жизнь, пытаясь сбросить тебе на голову навозную бомбу.  
— Чтобы достать Сириуса Блэка, нужно придумать нечто посерьёзнее. Но не расстраивайся, он старался. Да и что ты ещё хочешь услышать? — прищурился Сириус. — Мы едем на каникулы весело проводить время у Джеймса!  
Поттер рьяно закивал, достав из кармана пакетик перечных упыриков.  
— Точно, точно!  
— А ты едешь скучать к нашим родителям, слишком чопорным, чтобы улыбаться даже по праздникам, — произнёс Сириус довольно небрежным тоном. — Ну смешно же!  
Регулус насупился. Эти слова уязвили, но все они были лишь булавочным уколом по сравнению с обычными тирадами Сириуса в адрес семьи. Это был первый раз после долгого перерыва, когда они нормально разговаривали. Осталось совсем немного, и учебный год закончится. Сириус сдаст экзамены и покинет Хогвартс. Регулус не хотел так прощаться, даже идея посмеяться над «Мародёрами» сейчас казалась ему до нелепости детской и глупой.  
— Я еду домой, — буркнул он, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Сириус поднял брови. Впервые Регулус так спокойно отреагировал на колкость.  
Ремус тактично кашлянул и отложил учебник в сторону.  
— А на какой метле ты летаешь? — поинтересовался он скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства. — Я в этом не так хорошо разбираюсь, как Сириус или Джеймс, но кое-что всё-таки и меня не обошло стороной.  
Джеймс улыбнулся, подхватывая инициативу.  
— В этом моя великая заслуга!  
За разговорами о квиддиче и Хогвартсе время пролетело незаметно, и Регулус даже удивился, когда Люпин неожиданно поднялся со своего места.  
— Подъезжаем, — сказал он.  
— Ремус вспомнил, что он староста, — закатил глаза Джеймс, — и пошёл наводить…  
— Порядок, — закончил за него Люпин.  
— Иди, — усмехнулся Сириус, кивая другу. А потом он наклонился вперёд и, театрально имитируя шепоток злодея, таинственно добавил: — Смотри только, не покусай там нарушителей.  
Четверо гриффиндорцев громко рассмеялись. Регулус открыл рот, дивясь их безалаберности.  
Через пять минут после ухода Люпина остальные засобирались на выход. «Мародёры» потянулись за своим багажом, и Поттер, снова с лёгкостью взвалив на спину вещи Петтигрю, первым «выпорхнул» из купе. Сириус подхватил свой чемодан и потасканную сумку Люпина.  
Несколько студентов странно покосились на младшего Блэка, когда он покинул купе в сопровождении трёх отпетых гриффиндорцев.  
— Эй, Лили! Лили-и-и-и! — Джеймс умудрился помахать Эванс. — Ну прости меня!  
Регулус нахмурился, когда мимо прошёл ухмыляющийся Барти в компании Мальсибера, Эйвери, и Джагсона. Они-то вряд ли мило обсуждали в поездке квиддич.  
— Ладно, Рег, — Сириус неожиданно тронул плечо брата и, поймав убийственный взгляд, хмыкнул. — Регулус. Приятно было поболтать с тобой… ну… как раньше… все дела, — он неловко улыбнулся и тут же отвернулся, крича что-то показавшемуся в проходе Ремусу.  
Они вместе вышли из вагона. Регулус поморщился от бьющего в глаза солнца.  
Сириус толкнул его локтем в бок и усмехнулся.  
— Солнышко не для холоднокровных, а? — в одно мгновение он снова превратился в противного старшего брата — обормота и бестолочь.  
— Знаешь что — иди-ка ты уже… к Поттерам.  
Сириус расхохотался.  
— Уже бегу, спешу, лечу, мчусь! — он подмигнул и потрепал Регулуса по волосам. Тот попытался увернуться, не сдержав столь же широкую улыбку, как у брата.  
— Веди себя прилично, не то маман посадит тебя под домашний арест. Мерлин, и кому я это говорю? Ох, зря я это сказал, зря я это сказал, очень даже зря, — проговорил он громко, и его друзья почему-то залились смехом.  
— Хозяин, — раздалось совсем рядом.  
Регулус осмотрелся по сторонам, вокруг стоял такой пар от паровоза, что ничего не было видно.  
— Господин, — старый эльф домовик учтиво поклонился, выныривая из белых клубов.  
— Здравствуй, Кикимер, — Регулус приветливо улыбнулся, передавая ему вещи.  
— Домой, хозяин?  
Регулус обернулся назад, провожая взглядом спину смеющегося брата. Рядом с ним шли его друзья, не такие уж плохие, если подумать. Идиоты, конечно, но сносные.  
«Ведь я же совсем забыл про волосы!» — Регулус мысленно дал себе по лбу.  
— Может быть, так даже лучше.  
— Простите, хозяин?  
Блэк посмотрел на Кикимера, ожидающего указаний.  
— Домой, — уверенно кивнул Регулус. — Домой…


	5. Дом на площади

_«Дорога впереди еще длинная. Но это дорога домой»,_  
_— Дж. Р.Р. Толкиен_

Каждый раз переступая порог родного дома со священным трепетом в груди, Регулус надеялся почувствовать себя его хозяином, но на пятой ступеньке крыльца его надежда скоропостижно умирала.  
Вальбурга буквально пригвождала взглядом к мрамору и высокопарно произносила:  
— Сириус никогда не был и не будет таким прекрасным сыном как ты!  
Казалось бы, всё хорошо, но Регулус слышал только слово «Сириус», и оно заглушало слово «прекрасным» и слово «ты».  
Его мать страдала. Её старший сын, наследник состояния Блэков ушёл из дома. Несомненно, от Сириуса ждали многого, но мечтам Вальбурги по поводу старшего сына не суждено было сбыться. У миссис Блэк каким-то чудом уродился бунтарь гриффиндорец.  
Вальбурга и раньше была женщиной строгих принципов, маглоненавистницей, но уход из семьи Сириуса ожесточил её и без того чёрствую натуру. Усугубляло положение и то, что все соседские дома принадлежали маглам. Мать предпочитала отсиживаться дома, дабы случайно, упаси Мерлин, не встретиться с ними даже взглядом.  
Проходя по первому этажу, Регулус с унынием отмечал, что он до сих пор будто в подземельях Слизерина.  
Темно, душно, всё зелёное.  
Зелёный цвет — цвет надежды. Но не в таком количестве и не такого оттенка. Прибитые на стенах коридора головы эльфов дополняли столь «уютную» картину.  
Орион Блэк иногда рассказывал, что раньше, когда Регулус и Сириус были совсем маленькими, на всех этажах звенел смех, и в доме было намного светлее.  
Регулус не заметил каких-либо изменений в окружающей обстановке со своим приездом.  
Как обычно он споткнулся о подставку для зонтов, сделанную в виде ноги тролля, и повалил её. Сириус никогда не напарывался на предметы в доме, не сшибал их, во всяком случае, случайно.  
Кикимер перенёс вещи в комнату, что дожидалась владельца с самого Рождества.  
Прежде чем войти, Регулус украдкой покосился на дверь, расположенную напротив собственной спальни.  
Даже своё имя на табличке Сириус умудрился написать коряво и вызывающе безвкусно. Регулус давно не входил в комнату старшего брата, где намертво приклеены алые знамёна Гриффиндора, постеры с магловскими музыкальными группами и полуголыми девушками. Мать негодовала, третьекурсник в красно-золотом галстуке, довольный собой, дерзко ухмылялся.  
Регулус остался один, и теперь будет давать этому дому столько света, сколько сможет сам. Он вошёл в спальню и первым делом открыл ставни, запуская внутрь свежий воздух.  
Солнце хлынуло на зелёные стены и серебристого цвета ковёр, оживляя тусклые краски, запрыгало лучами света по люстре, отразилось, рассыпаясь на сотни осколков, в хрустальном графине с водой. На кровати заблестела застёжка чемодана, вокзальной пыли на нём уже не было.  
Регулус извлёк из бокового кармана новые вырезки из газет и колдографию, повертел её в руках. На ней была изображена квиддичная команда Слизерина. Белокурая и фигуристая Эмма Ванити улыбалась и махала изящной ручкой в кожаной перчатке. Форма на её груди при этом жесте заманчиво натягивалась.  
Отец попривестствовал сына в столовой, где эльф подал лучшие блюда. Впрочем, Регулус и раньше отмечал у Кикимера кулинарный талант, отчего домовик раздувался от гордости.  
Регулус бросал короткие взгляды на отца, неторопливо пережёвывающего мясо перепёлки под ежевичным джемом. Мистер Блэк был болен. Его кожа приобрела странный серый оттенок, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Регулус смотрел на него и начинал понимать, что над их головами витает сладкий запах смерти. Она пришла за Орионом Блэком, но пока не решалась войти в дом, только стучалась в окна.  
«Я этого не допущу!» — пообещал Регулус, а вслух деловито произнёс, нарушая царившее безмолвие:  
— Нет ли новостей от тёти?  
— Есть, конечно, — с достоинством ответила Вальбурга. — Она прислала сову пару дней назад. Вернее, трёх сов, одной ей показалось мало. Приглашение на помолвку твоей легкомысленной младшей кузины.  
Регулус изо всех сил постарался сделать удивлённое лицо.  
— Там и на твоё имя, — сказал Орион, откладывая столовые приборы. — Акцио, приглашение!  
Из коридора выпорхнул вычурный конверт.  
— Конечно же, Друэлла не могла прислать ничего попроще, французское безвкусие, — проворчал отец. — Особенно теперь, когда Нарцисса вот-вот будет помолвлена с кошельком денег.  
— Орион! — сердитым шепотом проговорила Вальбурга и недовольно поморщилась. — Малфои — чистокровная влиятельная семья! Очень достойная и… очень богатая.  
— Кошелёк денег и есть, — прервал её муж и подмигнул сыну.  
Регулус не сдержал улыбки, но под возмущённым взглядом матери мгновенно нацепил маску меланхоличной серьёзности.  
— Несомненно, это приятное дополнение ко всему прочему, — сварливо сказала леди Блэк, надкусывая сочный персик.  
— Как скажешь, дорогая, — Орион наклонился и поцеловал супругу в макушку. — Я немного отдохну. После обеда на меня всегда нападает сон, а потом, я надеюсь, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное о школе, Регулус.  
— Конечно!  
Мистер Блэк вышел из столовой, опираясь на каждом шагу на трость, и скрылся в коридоре, соединяющем столовую с холлом.  
— Он снова пошёл в библиотеку, — проговорила Вальбурга. — В последние дни он всё время сидит там. Не понимаю, что он делает! Сколько можно корпеть над книгами? А что до помолвки Нарциссы… Девочку это страшно взволновало, хотя совершенно непонятно — почему, — мать откинулась на спинку стула. — Всем давным-давно было известно, что Люциус женится на ней.  
Регулус кивнул, почти не слушая восхваления матери во славу величественной семьи Малфой.  
Он разделял любовь отца к книгам, любил запах книжных страниц, чернил и пергамента. Он привёз для него томик, купленный в магазинчике Хогсмида. «Что хотят сказать нам руны?» Очередной набор головоломок и ребусов, отец обожал их разгадывать. Любовь к этому Регулус тоже перенял у него.  
Когда тарелки опустели, и Кикимер начал убирать со стола, Регулус оставил мать отдавать указания домовику.  
Он заглянул в щёлку приоткрытой двери в библиотеку и увидел повёрнутое к окну кресло, занятое отцом. Регулус осторожно приблизился и опустился на колени рядом со спящим. Дыхание Ориона было спокойным и размеренным. Заходящее солнце гладило его морщинистое лицо тёплыми лучами, и отец больше не казался больным. Регулус положил ладони на подлокотник кресла и опустил на них подбородок. Он смотрел, как кружится среди золотистых косых лучей пыль, и вспоминал своё детство: далёкие зимы, танцующие в декабрьском воздухе хлопья снега, смех брата и двоюродных сестёр, вкус имбирной коврижки. Он видел мать, такой, какой она была раньше. Её образ стирался со временем, но Регулус всеми силами возрождал его в памяти: её тёплое платье с высоким воротником, манто из соболя и, главное, искреннюю улыбку.  
Регулус потёр слезящиеся глаза.  
«Это от пыли, — сказал он себе, ощущая навалившуюся на плечи усталость. — Это всё проклятая книжная пыль».  
Тени сделались длинными, а солнце стало красным. В библиотеке потемнело, и Регулус вздрогнул, когда отец неожиданно погладил его по волосам.  
— О чём задумался?  
— Ни о чём. Всего лишь одна загадка, которую я пытаюсь вспомнить. Ерунда, Маркус загадал.  
— Загадка, говоришь, — Орион потрепал сына по щеке бледными пальцами. — Когда вспомнишь, обязательно поделись со мной. А теперь помоги-ка мне встать.  
Регулус торопливо поднялся и едва не вскрикнул, ноги от долгого пребывания в одной да ещё неудобной позе затекли и сразу же подогнулись.  
— Да ты, я смотрю, от меня не далеко ушёл, друг, — хрипло рассмеялся отец. — Давай, — он потянул сына за локоть, — как-нибудь доковыляем до гостиной.  
«Это всё пройдёт. Отец поправится. Мы Блэки, и так просто не сдаёмся!»  
Настольная лампа горела, и маленькая быстрая мошка влетела под её купол. Регулус видел, как она бьётся о внутренние стенки, видел её дёргающуюся тень.  
— Ну расскажи мне о Хогвартсе. Каков он сейчас? Мы давно не шептались о твоих друзьях. Я не о Маркусе, а о школьных.  
— Друзья, — Регулус закатил глаза, — я никогда не пылал желанием их заводить. Пожалуй, ближе всего к слову «друг» подходит Северус Снейп.  
— Снейп? Не слышал эту фамилию раньше.  
— Он полукровка, — сознался Регулус, затравленно посмотрев на отца.  
— Ну и что же?  
«И правда?»  
— Хочешь загадку? — неожиданно спросил Орион.  
Регулус, заинтригованный отцом, присел рядом с ним. Он вновь на короткий миг почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, проводящим вечера у камина.  
Тогда Орион Блэк прочищал горло и начинал загадывать загадки, сначала совсем простые, потом посложнее. Сириус язык за зубами удержать не мог, выкрикивал ответ ещё до окончания загадки. Зато, когда попадалась такая, что нужно поломать голову, замолкал и нетерпеливо болтал ногами, ожидая, когда её раскусит Регулус. Даже дослушать длинное условие Сириус был не способен.  
— Конечно же, да, — усмехнулся отец. — Сколько я помню, тебя всегда они волновали. Ну… слушай. Три волшебника собрались у реки, через неё не перекинут мост, но им нужно было попасть на другой берег. Один волшебник — чистокровный, все его предки были чисты кровью. Второй волшебник — полукровка. Его мать была маглой и жила на другом берегу. Третий волшебник, ты, наверное, уже догадался, — Орион улыбнулся, — был рождён маглами.  
— Грязнокровка.  
— Грязнокровка. Каждый из них наколдовал через реку мост. Вот тебе вопрос: чей мост был прочнее?  
— Вопрос с подвохом? — Регулус нахмурился.  
— Не знаю, — Орион пожал плечами.

* * *

В доме было темно, газовые лампы горели так слабо, что Регулусу казалось, будто он слепнет. Он едва видел собственные ноги, перешагивающие через ступени. Ему слышался чей-то шёпот, такой тихий, что невозможно разобрать слова. Внизу с первого этажа доносились звуки.  
Бегущая вода. Всего лишь Кикимер, хозяйничающий на кухне. Слышно было, как он кряхтит и хрипло напевает «Котёл полный горячей и сильной любви».  
Регулус увидел тянущуюся по полу полоску света, она пролегала от приоткрытой двери на втором этаже. Он побрёл на свет и толкнул дверь зелёной гостиной. Всю стену здесь занимало большое изумрудного цвета полотно с изображением семейного древа. Огромный герб и белые ветви, на которых вместо цветов и листьев с годами распускались лица Блэков.  
На буфете стояла свеча, огонёк плясал на чёрном тонком фитиле, и в комнате странно пахло. Вальбурга сидела на полу. Свеча осветила её лицо, и оно напугало Регулуса больше, чем бледная кожа отца. Глаза матери отражали красный огонь, но при этом казались пустыми. В руке она сжимала волшебную палочку.  
Регулус проследил за отсутствующим взглядом матери, и тут его сердце пропустило удар.  
На месте, где должно было быть красивое улыбчивое лицо Сириуса, образовалось пепелище. Страшная чёрная дыра. Она ещё дымилась, и именно из-за неё в комнате было так гадко.  
— Что ты наделала?!  
— Мерзкий паршивый мальчишка! Ведь я желала для него лучшего! Он недостоин носить фамилию, — чётко сказала Вальбурга. — Если кто-нибудь из Блэков недостоин, его не должно быть здесь! Так заведено!  
«Да она помешалась!»  
Вальбурга поднялась, шурша юбками.  
— Мой мальчик, — она всхлипнула и быстро вытерла слёзы тыльной стороной ладони. — Такой красивый, такой смышлёный.  
Регулус уже не понимал, о ком она говорит — о нём или о Сириусе.  
Они были похожи внешне. Серые глубокие глаза, вороные волосы, тонкие черты лица. У Сириуса были тяжёлые брови, отчего взгляд исподлобья у него получался ужасающим и мог заставить замолчать любого. У Регулуса же взгляд был другим. Мать называла его наивным, отец — мечтательным. «Ты уже не здесь» — ворчал Нотт, когда взор Регулуса устремлялся вдаль.  
Вальбурга подошла ближе. Её каштановые волосы из-за игры теней и света казались рыжими, а глаза чёрными. Словно сумасшедшая.  
— Я любила его, а он наплевал на мою любовь. Ты никогда не подведёшь меня, правда?  
«Пугает она меня что ли?»  
— Никогда! — заверил Регулус.  
Женщина с облегчением вздохнула, снова превращаясь в привычную миссис Блэк.  
— Я не переживу этого, — тихо сказала Вальбурга. — Идём.  
На лестнице, когда они поднялись на четвёртый этаж, Регулус задержался и, подумав немного, спросил:  
— Мама…  
Она удивлённо обернулась.  
— Скажи, какой мост прочнее: построенный чистокровным волшебником или маглорождённым?  
— Что за странный вопрос, Регулус? — удивилась Вальбурга Блэк, глядя на сына с недоумением. — Конечно же, чистокровным.  
Другого он и не ожидал.


	6. Помолвка

Дождь хлестал по навесу, но в праздничном шатре было тепло и сухо.  
Высокие резные столы были покрыты тончайшими скатертями и уставлены всевозможными блюдами. Гости важно восседали на скамейках, обложенных мягкими подушками. Под самым потолком шатра порхали ажурные фонарики. Внутренние арки и опоры были увиты белыми розами. Шустрые эльфы появлялись и исчезали с немыслимой скоростью, подавая гостям угощения.  
В глазах рябило от ярких платьев и мантий девушек, собравшихся здесь. Колдуньи задорно хихикали, глядя на молодых волшебников.  
Основная часть празднества уже закончилась.  
Будущие супруги принесли слова магической клятвы. Свадьбу официально назначили на июль следующего года.  
Нарцисса Блэк сияла от радости, как последний гоблинский галлеон на земном шаре, и порхала между гостями, разодетыми в парадные мантии. Все присутствующие её поздравляли.  
Нарцисса была самой красивой из сестёр Блэк и самой юной.  
Её жених — Люциус Абраксас Малфой.  
Регулус занимался самым бесполезным делом в своей жизни — приторно улыбался волшебницам, игриво поглядывающим на него.  
Нарцисса словно почувствовала его настроение и взяла брата под руку. Регулус вздохнул с облегчением, увлекаемый ею в сторону арки из переплетённых белых роз.  
— Дядя Орион сказал, что ты скоро возвращаешься в школу, — заговорщицки зашептала Нарцисса. — Остался всего год. Ты уже подумал, чем бы ты хотел заниматься дальше? Может быть, женишься? Смотри-ка, скольких колдуний ты тут уже очаровал своей сахарной улыбкой! Признайся, кто похитил сердце моего любимого кузена?!  
— О чём ты? Разве я могу променять красавицу кузину на кого-то ещё? — Регулус обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— Не придумывай глупые отговорки! Ты всегда сможешь навещать меня в Малфой-мэноре.  
— Ого? Ты ещё не хозяйка, а уже приглашаешь в мэнор. Хотя я не отказываюсь, — произнёс Регулус и неожиданно добавил: — Я говорил, что не в восторге от твоего жениха?  
— Этот раз стал тридцать четвёртым. Надо будет сказать Люциусу, что я люблю обыкновенные маргаритки, — задумчиво протянула Нарцисса. — Он, наверное, сильно удивится.  
— Очевидно, его удар хватит, учитывая, что нас окружают белые розы, — Регулус обвёл рукой пространство вокруг, — розы, розы и… какая неожиданность — розы. Здесь даже павлины белые!  
— Я всегда подозревала, что Блэки подсознательно ненавидят этот цвет, но от тебя не ожидала, — усмехнулась Нарцисса. — Какой же дождь, ты только взгляни. Он чуть не загубил мою причёску.  
— Над которой трудилась толпа домовых эльфов, — скучающе вздохнул Регулус.  
— Ах так? Ладно, тогда пойдём и погуляем по парку! — дерзко сказала Нарцисса. — Если честно, мне самой здесь всё порядком надоело, — она провела палочкой по ткани шатра. Появился проём.  
Регулус оглянулся и схватил со стола половник для пунша.  
Юные Блэки протиснулись наружу, оставляя за спиной гул голосов и душное помещение. Регулус с лёгкостью трансфигурировал половник в серебристый зонтик. Нарцисса встала ближе к кузену, взяв его под локоть, и они зашагали по парку Малфой-мэнора.  
Празднество решили устроить в поместье жениха, и Нарцисса была рада лишний раз осмотреть свои будущие владения.  
Промокшие полы её кремового цвета платья тяжело волочились по гравию, но юная леди Блэк не обращала на это внимания. Она рассеянно теребила бесчисленные оборки кружев.  
— Я думала, будет больше народу, — печально сказала она, слушая, как по куполу зонта прыгают капли дождя. — Когда была свадьба Беллы, гости даже в шатре не умещались.  
— То свадьба, а это пока помолвка. Куда тебе больше, ты и от этих-то сбежала. Они скучные, как лукотрусы.  
— Я устала. Не знаю, кто искренне рад за меня, а кто просто так кривит губы по привычке.  
— Я рад за тебя, кузина, — Регулус улыбнулся. — Почти искренне.  
— Дурак!  
— Мама и отец слёзно рады, посмотри. И Белла…  
— И Белла, — повторила Нарцисса, помрачнев.  
Не хватало ещё одной сестры, и это её огорчало. Андромеда — средняя сестра вышла замуж за маглорождённого волшебника, и произносить её имя внутри семьи считалось дурным тоном. Андромеда внешне была копией Беллатрисы — самой старшей из сестёр Блэк — кроме глаз. Ни один человек не спутал бы сестёр именно благодаря глазам.  
— Я видел её с мужем.  
— Меду?! — удивлённо спросила Нарцисса.  
— Э-э… нет, Беллатрису.  
— Ей не так повезло с мужем, как мне. Лестрейндж старше её на несколько лет. В его бороде уже сквозит проседь. Белла делает вид, что ей всё равно, ну… что он её не любит, но, Регулус, разве это правильно?  
— Он чистокровный волшебник.  
— Верно, — сникла Нарцисса.  
Регулус помог ей подняться по скользким, выложенным камнем ступенькам дорожки.  
— Мама говорит, что это хорошо. И мой брак, и брак Беллы. Нам нужна свежая кровь. Чистая.  
— И вкусная, — загробным голосом добавил Регулус.  
— Все эти браки между двоюродными братьями и сёстрами, например, как в семье Кэрроу, — зашептала Нарцисса, — дедушка говорит, приводят к вырождению.  
— Нас, чистокровок, осталось очень мало. Хотя иной раз посмотришь на Амикуса и задумаешься над этим, — сказал Регулус.  
Они помолчали некоторое время.  
— А ведь я тебе ничего не подарила! — ахнула Нарцисса, резко остановившись. — Я была так занята грядущей помолвкой. Пасха-то пролетела!  
— Глупости какие! И я не остался в долгу. Я же тебе сегодня тоже ничего не подарил, — фыркнул Регулус. — А помолвка — событие поважнее.  
— Счёт в Гринготтсе от дяди Ориона искупил твою вину сполна. Да и лучше ничего, чем то, что придумал твой старший брат!  
— Сириус прислал подарок?  
— О да! Этот твердолобый шутник прислал мне гогочущего белого гуся с надписью «одним павлином больше» на груди! Я чуть не лопнула от злости! И как он прознал о павлинах?  
Регулус расхохотался, Нарцисса тоже не сдержала улыбки, а потом и вовсе прыснула от смеха.  
— Сириус всегда выхватывает самую суть. Прости, Цисс!  
— Прощаю. Нет, так не пойдёт!  
Нарцисса кликнула Дотти — служившую ей эльфиху. Домовиха услышала зов хозяйки и тут же появилась, сжавшись под струями воды. Регулус увеличил заклинанием зонт и спрятал под ним маленькую служанку.  
— Дотти, отправляйся домой и принеси мою шкатулку из рябинового дерева. Прошу, накинь что-нибудь на плечи, ты простудишься!  
Домовиха мотнула головой и исчезла.  
— Что ты ещё придумала? — Регулус повёл кузину дальше мимо высоких каштанов и тисовой живой ограды.   
— Увидишь, — лукаво улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Тебе понравится, ты любишь такие странные вещицы.  
— То ли обижаться на тебя, то ли воспринимать сказанное, как комплимент…  
По парку поползли тени, солнце выглянуло из-за облаков, наполнив территорию мэнора оранжевым светом. Капли дождя заискрились, превращаясь в струи падающих огоньков. Голубоватый дымок лениво стелился над кронами каштанов, и запах свежести смешивался с аппетитным ароматом жареного мяса.  
Дотти, закутанная в махровое полотенце до самого носа, появилась снова. В тоненьких ручках она держала расписную шкатулку.  
— Спасибо, — Нарцисса приняла её из рук Дотти и жестом отослала эльфиху к шатру.  
Регулус усмехнулся, когда кузина открыла шкатулку, доверху заполненную безделушками. Нарцисса снова пихнула его в бок, одарив предостерегающим, но насмешливым взглядом. Она ловко подцепила серебряную цепочку и извлекла из спутавшихся между собой украшений медальон. Он не был украшен драгоценными камнями, но весело блестел в лучах солнца золотисто-зелёными стёклышками.  
— Я купила его, когда сама ещё училась в Хогвартсе. Эта вещица зацепила меня чем-то, — Нарцисса пожала плечами. — Я подумала почему-то, что тебе должно понравиться.  
— Ты угадала, — сказал Регулус, рассматривая своё множащееся отражение на стёклышках.  
— Ушам своим не верю! Тогда он твой, — утвердительно кивнула Нарцисса. Она вытянула медальон за цепочку из рук Регулуса и повесила ему на шею.  
— Ну вот, теперь я чувствую себя свиньёй. У меня-то нет припрятанного подарка.  
— Перестань! — пробормотала девушка, продолжив идти. — Регулус, а тётя чем-то расстроена?  
— Мать всегда чем-то расстроена. Сириус — главная причина её постоянного расстройства. Её и отца.  
— Мне иногда так хочется вернуться назад, — тихо произнесла Нарцисса, отметив, как под её рукой напряглись мышцы кузена. — Мы были детьми, и всё было так хорошо. Ты помнишь, как мы лепили снеговиков и играли в снежки? Я убегала по сугробам от Сириуса и Меды, а они обкидывали меня снегом. Мы даже магией не пользовались! Да и ты хорош был, маленький шпион в засаде с Маркусом. Андромеда… она никого не слушала и всё всегда делала по-своему. Вот и сейчас она поступила так, как сама захотела! Кто бы мог подумать, что её пересказанные шёпотом школьные романы перерастут во что-то большее?  
— Мать выжгла Андромеду с семейного древа.  
— А моя мать выжгла её из своей жизни, — тихо сказала Нарцисса. — Я ничего не знаю о ней уже несколько лет. Слышала, что у неё есть дочь.  
— Она полюбила грязнокровку, — выплюнул Регулус.  
— Тед Тонкс — её муж, — Нарцисса вздохнула. — Гриффиндорец. Если бы Андромеда не сдружилась с «львятами» в своё время, она бы продолжала быть нам сестрой.  
— Маглокровки не должны учиться с нами вместе. Они пользуются магией необдуманно! — Регулус нервно повёл плечами. — Но если бы всё этим и кончалось. Потом они лезут наверх, как… как… вот как черви после дождя, — он смачно наступил на вылезшего из-под земли жирного дождевого червяка.  
— Говоришь ты, а я слышу Беллу, — Нарцисса поморщилась, поднимая от земли полы запачканного платья. Вид раздавленного червяка был крайне неприятен. — И Люциус так считает. Я видела на его предплечье знак — череп, Регулус, с выползающей изо рта змеёй.  
— Чёрная метка.  
— Верно. Но Министерство Магии не поддерживает политику Пожирателей смерти. Отец говорит, что сейчас готовится законопроект, упрощающий следствие. Волшебников, выступающих за, — Нарцисса сглотнула и понизила голос до шёпота, — Волдеморта, будут сажать в Азкабан. Представляешь?  
— Волдеморт — великий волшебник, он защищает права чистокровного сообщества. Министерство Магии прогнило изнутри, — провозгласил Регулус на одном дыхании. — Чего ещё можно было ожидать от нашего жалкого министра?  
— Это правда, — согласилась Нарцисса.  
Дождь тем временем кончился, и Регулус закрыл зонт. В парке царила какофония звуков, повсюду падали капли, скользили по листьям, оградам, звенели, ниспадая с веток на поверхность пруда.  
От праздничного настроения Нарциссы не осталось и следа. Она равнодушно отметила, что её прекрасное платье запачкалось.  
В воздухе стояла свежесть.  
Гости, наверняка, приступили к винопитию, благо у Малфоев была самая большая коллекция вин.  
Регулус не любил большие сборища народа, и Нарцисса целиком разделяла его неприязнь. Ей бы хватило на празднике и дюжины человек, но она ни за что не созналась бы в этом. Тем более двоих из этой дюжины не было даже сейчас. Сердце Нарциссы сжималось от страха, она боялась, что не увидит сестру, не увидит Сириуса, а теперь ещё боялась и за человека, который скоро должен будет стать её мужем. Нарцисса цеплялась за последние крупицы ускользающего времени, смеялась, веселилась перед всеми. Но Регулуса она никогда не могла обмануть. Возможно, он вырос слишком догадливым со своими любимыми головоломками и легко разгадывал настоящие мысли двоюродной сестры, словно она сама была лишь очередной шкатулкой с секретом в его руках. Шкатулкой со слишком простым механизмом.  
— Грязнокровных волшебников нельзя пускать к власти, — уверенно сказала Нарцисса, перекладывая на плечи незнакомых людей вину за всё несправедливое в её жизни. Все её несчастья из-за них! — Дай им волю, и они уничтожат все традиции, всё, что нам дорого и всё, за что мы держимся, на чём стоим.  
— Нет, — Регулус обнадёживающе улыбнулся, и в его серебристых глазах зажглись лихорадочные искорки. Он вскинул голову. — Этого никогда не произойдёт! Наш мост гораздо крепче, чем у них.  
— Что за вздор ты несёшь?! — Нарцисса покачала головой, слабо улыбнувшись.  
Регулус просто пожал плечами.  
— Не обращай внимания. Я всего лишь разгадал одну загадку.


	7. Доркас Медоуз

Чемодан уже был собран и ждал у двери.  
Регулус пытался припомнить, что его так тянуло домой в начале недели. Голова раскалывалась, и он с трудом нашёл в себе силы подняться утром с постели.  
— Милый, ты готов? Тебе непременно нужно принять Бодроперцовое зелье, — громко сказала Вальбурга. — Скоро экзамены, а ты надумал болеть! Что скажут твои однокурсники, когда ты вернёшься в школу? Каждый год одно и то же.  
— Хозяин Регулус никогда не слушает, — до ушей Блэков донеслось сердитое бормотание Кикимера, притаившегося за кадкой с гибискусом. — И на празднике мисс Цисси был без шарфа. И даже без галстука.  
Блэки сделали вид, что ничего не слышат.  
— Скажут, что Регулус хорошо отдохнул на свежем воздухе, — пожал плечами отец. — Лучше так, чем признаться в сидении в четырёх стенах. Но мать права, — поторопился добавить Орион под красноречивым взглядом жены. — Выпей зелье, чтобы совсем не разболеться.  
Регулус послушно кивнул и потянулся к чаше, наполненной солнечными апельсинами.  
— Что ты задумал?! — воскликнула Вальбурга. — Хочешь усилить раздражение в горле?  
Регулус сдержал кашель и резко поднялся из-за стола. С него хватит!  
— Пора прощаться! — бодро воскликнул он.  
— Кикимер! — позвала Вальбурга. — Ты проводишь!  
— Неужели опять? — не поверил своим ушам Регулус. — Мне не нужна охрана для того, чтобы добраться до платформы.  
— Как это не нужна? Сейчас такое неспокойное время! В твоём-то состоянии… За каждым углом опасность! Ты хочешь, чтобы я переживала? Не спала всю ночь? И это при моём больном сердце! — мелодраматично воскликнула миссис Блэк.  
— Мама.  
— А после приезда ты, конечно же, забудешь отправить мне письмо!  
— Мама!  
— Мои сыновья неблагодарные! Мои сыновья не думают о своей бедной матери!  
— Мама, ты же знаешь, что это не так, — раздражённо сказал Регулус. — Хорошо! Кикимер отправится со мной.  
— Кикимер! Сию же минуту сюда! — завопила Вальбурга.  
Отец вручил Регулусу кошелёк с галлеонами и пожелал удачно сдать экзамены.  
Кикимер с выражением безграничного раскаяния на сморщенном лице подал на подносе бокал с Бодроперцовым.  
— Доносчик, — Регулус искоса взглянул на домовика. — И не смотри на меня жалостливыми глазами. Ты к этому лапу приложил.  
— Госпожа спросила Кикимера, почему хозяин не спускается так долго, — эльф потупился и вдруг заныл: — Хозяин заболел. Кикимер недосмотрел. Гадкий глупый вздорный эльф.  
— Ты неисправим, — покачал головой Регулус и выпил зелье одним большим глотком.  
Эльф, воровато оглянувшись, достал из кармана, пришитого к наволочке, большой апельсин и протянул его молодому хозяину. Кикимер прижал уши и сгорбился, когда Регулус с явным удивлением взял сочный плод из трясущейся руки.  
Вальбурга появилась парой секунд позже.

  
* * *

Он привык к неприятным ощущениям от перемещений, но голова кружилась.  
Перед глазами танцевали разноцветные пятна, когда Кикимер за считанные секунды перенес хозяина в другую часть города в один из хорошо скрытых тупиков.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло поблагодарил Регулус. — Возвращайся домой. Дальше я сам.  
— Господин больше не злится?  
— Нет. Не вздумай биться головой о поднос, когда вернёшься!  
Эльф рьяно закивал.  
— Ни слова матери!  
Филин Регулуса — Гловер громко ухнул, и этот момент Блэк счёл подходящим для того, чтобы ступить на мощённую красной плиткой площадь перед вокзалом. Несколько маглов удивлённо посмотрели на него, но заметить его неожиданного появления они не могли, так уж была устроена магия этого зачарованного тупика между старым трактиром и свечной лавкой.  
Горло горело после зелья. Регулус поднял воротник, чтобы скрыть лицо от ветра, обмотал шею шарфом и зашагал по улице в сторону Кингс-Кросс. Вскоре он вошёл в здание вокзала и двинулся по платформе, ощущая на себе любопытные взгляды.  
Впрочем, не один Блэк торопился к платформе в столь ранний час. Гловер громко ухнул.  
Доркас Медоуз уверенным шагом направлялась к проходу в стене, толкая впереди себя тележку с сумками и клеткой с отозвавшейся Гловеру совой.  
«Медоуз. Гриффиндорка до мозга костей. Упрямица. Полукровка».  
— Здравствуй, — сказал Регулус.  
Доркас смерила его подозрительным взглядом.  
— Ну здравствуй.  
Они, не сговариваясь, пошли рядом. Регулус подбирал слова, чтобы предложить девушке свою помощь. Но не находил. Этой известной упрямице претили изысканные манеры, которые были втолкованы Блэку чуть ли не с младенчества. И он не знал, как подступиться.  
Яркие цветные ленты удерживали заплетённые в две косы русые волосы Доркас. На каждый её шаг весёлым звяканьем отзывались блестящие серёжки в виде искристых капелек. Странные значки с изображением незнакомых Блэку людей были приколоты к дорожной сумке Медоуз.  
Впервые в жизни Регулус готов был возненавидеть красную плитку платформы под ногами, высокие колонны и лондонский туман, забравшийся даже сюда и щекотавший ноздри.  
Набравшись смелости, он предложил Доркас помочь с багажом, и, к его удивлению, она согласилась.  
— Разве ты не должен сейчас встретиться на платформе со своими друзьями? — полюбопытствовала Медоуз.  
— Успеется ещё.  
Конечно же, он должен. Он всегда что-то должен. Всем.  
Доркас остановилась перед зачарованной каменной кладкой и осмотрелась по сторонам.  
— Я про другое, — сказала она.  
— Я понял.  
Лицо Медоуз вытянулось.  
— Кто бы мог подумать…  
Регулус вздохнул.  
— Да, я последняя змея на земле, тёмный маг, и всё такое. А вечерами мы всем факультетом пьём кровь невинных людей и играем в блэк-джек. Вопрос исчерпан?  
— Что я слышу? Маглицизм в устах слизеринца, — иронично сказала Медоуз.  
— Если честно, я понятия не имею, что такое блэк-джек. Это одно из новых словечек Сириуса, оно звучит весьма заманчиво.  
— Ну да, — непонятным тоном отозвалась Доркас и внимательнее присмотрелась к спутнику. — Терпеть не могу твоего брата!  
Регулус обомлел от такого заявления.  
— Вечно он что-то придумывает… идиотское. Девушкам голову морочит. Приглашает на свидание и не приходит. А неделю назад я застала его в коридоре после отбоя.  
— А ты, конечно, оказалась там случайно в такое время.  
— Я шла с отработок профессора Кеттлберна, — уязвлённо ответила Медоуз.  
— А на отработку просто так угодила.  
— Ну, Блэк! Я не виновата, что профессор подошёл к моей саламандре так близко, — заметив скептическую полуулыбку, Доркас уточнила: — Его деревянная нога сама загорелась.  
Вскоре в уши ударил гул поезда и хор голосов. Ученики возвращались в Хогвартс. Некоторые сразу были одеты в мантии своих факультетов. Воздух здесь был приятнее, чем в холодном магловском мире.  
У доски объявлений показался Барти Крауч, отчаянно замахавший рукой.  
— Тебя зовут.  
— Твои попытки избавиться от меня не слишком убедительны, — сообщил Регулус. Едва увидев Барти, он покатил тележку быстрее. Гиппогриф его затопчи, не отделаешься…  
— До купе провожать будешь что ли? — шёпотом поинтересовалась Доркас, пока Блэк отдавал птиц носильщику. — Крауч там надорвётся, — она по-доброму усмехнулась. — Мне даже жаль, что тебе за помощь баллы не начислят.  
— Скажи об этом Кечлав, и она начислит ему все двадцать, — протянул громкий голос за спиной. Карадок Дирборн враждебно посмотрел на Регулуса.  
— И тебе привет, — ледяным тоном сказал Блэк, продолжая делать вид, что не слышит Барти. — Не знал, что ты так переживаешь за баллы Слизерина. Я обязательно свяжусь с Кечлав и передам ей о твоём беспокойстве.  
Карадок скрипнул зубами и двинулся по платформе к вагону.  
— Идём, Блэк, ты же не хочешь остаться здесь? Поезд скоро тронется, — Медоуз весело взглянула на Регулуса и направилась следом за однокурсником, жизнерадостно напевая «Парни, бейте бладжеры сильнее и зажмите этот квоффл».  
Едва Регулус поставил ногу на подножку вагона, как чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.  
— Ты что оглох? Квинтолап на ушах потоптался? — возмущённо спросил раскрасневшийся Барти. — Не дозовёшься. С кем это ты здесь говорил? Уж не с грязнокровкой Дирборном?  
— Идём, — процедил Регулус.  
Барти хмыкнул, поднимаясь в вагон.  
— Нужно найти купе. Что с голосом? Ты заболел, что ли? Я слышал о помолвке твоей кузины. Поздравляю!  
— Не стоит. Родство с Малфоями — не повод для радости.  
— Как скажешь.  
Они двинулись по коридору в поисках свободных мест, и, естественно, нашлись таковые в купе Поля Эйвери. Там же были Терри Гиббон, Кэрроу и Розье.  
Паровоз тронулся.  
Дождь забарабанил по стеклу. За окнами растянулся рваный туман. Хогвартс-экспресс мчал всё дальше на север.  
— Как поживает мистер Крауч-старший? — насмешливо спросил Поль.  
— Поживает и ладно, — отмахнулся Барти. — Не будем об этом.  
Гиббон закрыл дверь купе.  
— Покажи им, — прошептал он, кивнув Эйвери.  
Ребята недоумённо переглянулись.  
Поль задрал рукав рубашки, оголяя левое предплечье. На его бледной коже было отчётливо видно чёрное уродливое клеймо: череп и змея, высунувшаяся из мёртвого рта.  
— Ты Пожиратель смерти, — не веря своим глазам, проговорил Блэк.  
— Вошхитительно! — выдохнул шепелявый Амикус. Пухлый и приземистый мальчик, с курчавыми мышино-каштановыми волосами, круглым розовым лицом и вздёрнутым носом.  
— Я тоже такую скоро получу!  
— Успокойся, Гиббон. Ты получишь её не раньше меня, — усмехнулся Розье.  
— Мой отец давний друг Тёмного Лорда! — похвалился Поль. — Вы мне не верили. Надеюсь, теперь-то я вас убедил.  
— Не знал, что Лорд такой старый, — удивился Барти.  
— Врёт он всё! — усмехнулся Эван. — Мальсибер такие же байки травит. А его отцу уже пятьдесят два!  
— Шлушайте их больше! — загоготал Кэрроу.  
Регулус всё смотрел на знак и ждал, что вот-вот змея да пошевелится — настолько реалистично выглядела метка на коже.  
— Скоро за такой рисунок в Азкабан сажать будут, — сказал Крауч, и Эйвери резко опустил рукав. — Отец готовит законопроект, развязывающий руки Аврорату.  
— Аврорат и Орден Феникса — ничто! — безапелляционно заявил Гиббон. — Волдеморт — самый великий волшебник на свете!  
— Он сам поставил метку, — сказал Эйвери. — Было больно, но теперь я один из них. От Лорда исходит сила. Величие. Он сказал, что такие люди нужны ему. Думаю, многие слизеринцы в этом году станут Пожирателями смерти. Скоро, вот увидите, грязнокровки даже нос побоятся сунуть в школу. Предатели крови и выродки маглов не должны учиться с избранными.

  
* * *

Дождь закончился, когда Хогвартс-экспресс прибыл в Хогсмид. Из-за серых облаков выглянуло вечернее солнце. Землю возле платформы развезло, и она превратилась в грязное месиво, изрытое сотней торопливых ног.  
Регулус попытался разглядеть в толпе брата, но в круговерти цветных шарфов и шапок это оказалось бессмысленным занятием.  
Высаживались все долго и шумно, гудя, как потревоженный улей. Однако через двадцать минут все уже получили своих питомцев, всю дорогу проведших в отдельном вагоне. Все, но не Регулус Блэк.  
Работники станции не могли отыскать Гловера. Барти, хоть и насупившийся, стоял рядом.  
Наконец, носильщик вытащил из вагона клетку с недовольным желтоглазым филином.  
— А что ты хотел, — пожал плечами Крауч. — В поезде все проводники и носильщики — сквибы. Хоть на что-то они пригодны.  
Остальные ученики уже уехали. Свободных карет не осталось. Регулус, снедаемый удерживаемым в горле кашлем, плёлся по грязной дороге от Хогсмида, перешагивая зеркальные лужи, и глубоко сожалел о скудном завтраке, постоянно поправляя привязанную к чемодану клетку. На ужин они с Барти решительно опаздывали, а делиться единственным лежащим в кармане апельсином не хотелось.  
Наконец-то, Хогсмид остался позади, и вдали показались знакомые очертания предзамковых холмов и нагорий.  
— Ты всю дорогу молчал. Что ты думаешь об этом? — спросил Крауч. — О том, что рассказывал Поль? Тёмному Лорду нужны умные и решительные соратники.  
— Умный, это ты о себе, видимо? А решительный — кто?  
— Очень смешно, — Барти осклабился. — Я ещё докажу всем, что способен на многое. Куда большее, чем листать учебники и штудировать лекции! Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.  
Впереди тащил чемодан ученик Хогвартса с жёлтым тёплым шарфом на шее.  
Крауч заулюлюкал.  
— Смотри-ка, это же наш Амбри — любитель леденцов! — ударив ладонью Регулуса в грудь, сказал он. — Это будет забавно, — он вынул палочку и прошептал: — Диффиндо.  
Дряхлый чемодан в руках Флюма разошёлся по швам, и все вещи высыпались на дорогу.  
— Конфетки свои рассыпал, бедняга. Поможем что ли? — наступив на чёрно-жёлтый свитер, невинно произнёс Крауч.  
— Не нужно, — сказал Флюм.  
— Ах, не нужно? Директор так вдохновенно талдычит о необходимости налаживания диалога между факультетами, а ты отказываешься от предложенной нами помощи. Мы могли бы проучить его, Регулус. Что скажешь?  
— Скажу, что ты идиот. Сколько тебе лет, Барти? Брось заниматься ерундой. Репаро.  
Чемодан хаффлпаффца мигом заштопался.  
— Что ты делаешь? Я ещё не закончил с ним.  
— Закончил!  
Регулус посмотрел в сторону замка. Доркас Медоуз с палочкой в руке направлялась к ним.  
— Оглох, Крауч? — громко спросила она.  
— Тебя только забыл спросить.  
Регулус увидел, как Барти едва заметно перевёл палочку на Медоуз.  
— Ступ…  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Палочка выскользнула из руки Крауча и легко спланировала в ладонь Блэка. Регулус терпеть не мог, когда в намечающуюся драку вмешивалась девчонка, но трогать слабый пол — Мерлин упаси!  
— Ты что творишь? — прошипел Крауч, растерявшись от неожиданности.  
— Ты переусердствовал, Барти. Как всегда, — холодно сказал Регулус.  
Крауч подошёл к нему и вырвал палочку.  
— Вот поэтому из тебя никогда не выйдет хороший волшебник, — проговорил он и пнул ближайшую конфету. На этот раз Блэка он ждать не стал и пошёл к школе один.  
— Ну как ты? — обеспокоенно спросила Доркас, приблизившись к Флюму.  
— Ничего, — он бросил подавленный взгляд на чемодан. — Спасибо.  
— Да что уж там, — хмыкнула Медоуз. — А ты, — она кивнула Регулусу, — давай-ка, помоги мне тут.  
Брови Регулуса поднялись в удивлении.  
— Что стоишь, Блэк? Я знала, что змеи глуховаты, но, как выяснилось, не все вы, слизеринцы, поголовно ползучие гады!  
Доркас стала ловко приманивать разбросанные вещи Амброзия.  
Вскоре студенты втроём зашагали по дороге, испещрённой колдобинами, к Хогвартсу, обсуждая предстоящие экзамены.  
— Ну вот, — проворчала Медоуз, подняв блестящие глаза к вечернему солнцу. — На ужин мы уже опоздали. Не дай Мерлин, ещё и Филчу подвернёмся.  
— И сразу попадём в его рабство недели на две-три, — хмуро пробормотал Регулус. — Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? Я думал, все уже уехали на каретах.  
— Наша недалеко ушла. Не понимаю, что с ней стало не так. Она вдруг остановилась и понесла нас в сторону леса. Моя подруга Пассифлора говорит, что кареты движутся благодаря невидимым животным. Слышал когда-нибудь про таких?  
Регулус хмыкнул.  
— Ну вот, — огорчилась Медоуз. — Значит, и мозгошмыгов она придумала сама. Жаль. Так вот… мы еле успели побросать багаж и выпрыгнуть. Карадок и Дирк ушли вперёд. Ты Карди здорово задел, а он, дурак, на меня дуется, — Доркас тряхнула головой. — А я заметила, что Амброзий отстал по пути, и решила вернуться. Ах, горгона подери! Помяни моё слово, Блэк, — сказала девушка, споткнувшись на особенно неровном месте. — Когда-нибудь учеников будут возить до школы на автобусах или хотя бы омнибусах.  
— Автобусах?  
— Да. Есть такое слово, — округлила глазищи Доркас.  
— Я знаю, что это такое.  
— Ну извини, по тебе не скажешь. Это пассажирский магловский транспорт.  
— Я, кажется, сказал, мне известно, что это!  
— Я хочу подать эту идею директору. Дамблдор её оценит!  
Флюм улыбнулся, достал из кармана россыпь конфет и протянул спутникам.  
— Эти я сам придумал, — сказал он неожиданно. — Мне нравится создавать новые вкусы.  
— Правда?! Как интересно, — Доркас отправила сразу две конфеты в рот и зажмурилась от удовольствия. — А тебе пока, Блэк, не советую, мечтай о чаёчке с малиной и рябиновой настойке.  
Регулус демонстративно отправил конфету в рот. Потом он забрал из рук Доркас клетку с совой. Медоуз хмыкнула, попытавшись скрыть улыбку.  
— Ты не похож на брата.  
Регулус промолчал.  
— Жаль, одними сладостями сыт не будешь, — посетовала Медоуз. — Они, кстати, вкусные, спасибо.  
Флюм посмотрел и на Регулуса, ожидая вердикта.  
— Неплохо.  
Медоуз закатила глаза.  
Блэк взглянул на замок, возвышающийся перед ними. В окнах горели огни. И трава около Хогвартса была самая зелёная на всём свете. Пахло сосновой хвоей. Впереди показались великолепные чугунные ворота, слева и справа от которых высились каменные столбы, украшенные крылатыми кабанами. Оставалось только миновать извилистый подъём к замку.  
Гловер ревниво клюнул решётку. Регулус нахмурился, словно вспомнив о чём-то, остановился, затем опустил руку в карман и в следующее мгновение протянул Доркас Медоуз солнечный апельсин.


	8. Ч. Е. Р. В.

Регулус удивлялся своей удаче. Ему удалось проскользнуть мимо Филча, незаметно обогнуть МакГонагалл у гобелена, всучить багаж и филина домовику и прокрасться на кухню за ужином, щедро предоставленным ему другими эльфами Хогвартса.  
Едва стена, скрывающая проход в гостиную Слизерина, встала на место, Регулус вздохнул с облегчением, стягивая с шеи шарф.  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он поднял голову. Эмма Ванити, сложив руки на груди, смотрела на него с улыбкой на губах. В белой воздушной блузке с рассыпанными по плечам золотистыми волосами она была похожа на вейлу.  
Регулус знал, как поступит, когда придёт время. Семья Эммы не так уж богата, не так уж известна, не так уж чистокровна. Это приятно: летать рядом на тренировке, упоённо целоваться у озера и, не помня себя, гладить нежную кожу, но Блэк ни на секунду не забывал, что это временно.  
Эмма подошла к столу и взяла гранат из чаши с фруктами, сделав вид, что внимательно рассматривает его.  
— Почему ты опоздал? Я не видела тебя на ужине. Разве ты прибыл не поездом? Или карета отказалась ехать, я слышала, что такое бывало раньше.  
Блэк почувствовал, как губы сами раздвигаются в усмешке. Ванити всегда придумывала оправдания за него.  
— Скучал? — спросила Эмма, не оборачиваясь.  
Регулус бросил шарф на диван и приблизился к ней, приобнял за талию и осторожно опустил подбородок на плечо. На руке Ванити сверкнул дорогой камень на золотом ободке. Эмма крутила алый плод, точно специально давая время разглядеть Регулусу украшение. Как это по-слизерински.  
Он хотел ответить иначе, но не теперь.  
— Нет.  
Блэк ожидал упрёков и язвительных слов, но Ванити лишь рассеянно кивнула, положив гранат обратно. Такого ответа она и ждала. Регулус не обманул её надежд.  
— Знаешь, и я… нет.  
— Совсем-совсем?  
— Ну если только чуть-чуть, — хмыкнула Эмма. — Как твои каникулы?  
— Плодотворно. Как твои? Как поездка?  
— Замечательно! — отозвалась девушка.  
Повисла тишина. Некоторое время Регулус просто слушал девичье дыхание. Ванити подняла руку и коснулась его щеки, повернула голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза. От её прикосновения по телу пробежала приятная дрожь, и Блэк глубоко вздохнул.  
— Что я пропустил? — спросил он, слегка улыбнувшись. — Все делились впечатлениями за ужином?  
Ванити отрывисто кивнула.  
— Ну-у… останови меня, если тебя что-то заинтересует, — невесело усмехнулась Эмма. — Хогсмид. Выставка. Вечер у Гампов. Собрание Клуба. Помолвка.  
— Помолвка? — в голосе Блэка впервые зазвучали нотки любопытства, хотя он уже знал ответ. — Кто стал жертвой кровосмешения на этот раз?  
— Эта шутка уже устарела, — устало произнесла Эмма. — И я не считаю себя жертвой!  
Ванити резко повернулась, и Регулусу пришлось отступить назад. Эмма подняла руку к его глазам. Красивое кольцо с большим голубоватым камнем блестело на пальце. Ванити внимательно всматривалась в лицо Блэка, но Регулус, казалось, остался безучастным.  
— Ну знаешь ли, я ожидала хоть какой-то реакции.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты ушла из команды, — произнёс Регулус, взяв её за руку, чтобы лучше разглядеть кольцо. — С такой тяжестью тебя ни одна метла бы не подняла.  
— Конечно, что ещё я могла услышать? — проворчала Эмма, неловко освобождаясь. — Между прочим, квиддич я всегда любила больше, чем ты, но наследнику рода можно носиться на метле по небу, а наследнице — нет.  
— Всего лишь квиддич, — скучающе сказал Блэк. — И что? Ты даже не поупиралась?  
— Нет, почему же? Когда отец велел уйти из сборной факультета, я била вазы и крушила мебель в доме.  
— Ты поняла, я не о нём ведь спрашивал.  
— Поняла, — вздохнула Эмма, отводя взгляд.  
— И кто же счастливец?  
— Он учится на Равенкло. Седьмой курс. Алессандро Забини. Он очень милый.  
— Милый, — фыркнул Блэк. Почему-то последняя фраза вызвала раздражение, и в первую секунду он принял его за ревность. — Забини? Итальянец? Так вот почему вы ездили на Пасху в Рим.  
Эмма настороженно взглянула на него. Регулус продолжал улыбаться. Приятная улыбка словно приклеилась к его губам. Ванити вдруг подумала, что никогда не видела его расстроенным, печальным, подавленным. Он вечно в маске, искусно вылепленной, безупречной.  
Регулус неожиданно хмыкнул.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, Эмма.  
— Нет уж, говори!  
— На его месте я бы купил кольцо получше, — беззаботно сказал Блэк.  
Неожиданно раздался громкий хлопок. Это Дейзи Хукам приложила к доске объявлений лист пергамента.  
— Привет, Дейзи.  
— Завтра собрание, — вместо приветствия сказала Хукам.  
— По какому поводу? — спросила Эмма.  
— Для того я и повесила объявление, чтобы всем подряд не объяснять!  
Регулус усмехнулся, и вот уже пергамент сам прилетел к нему в руки.  
— Хм-м… явиться студентам с пятого по седьмой курс. Здесь не сказано для чего.  
— Вот придёшь и узнаешь! — громко сказала Дейзи и гордо удалилась наверх.  
— Всё и без того ясно. Очередное обсуждение своего превосходства над другими факультетами, — заметил Регулус, теряя интерес и отправляя объявление обратно на доску.  
— Как тебе это удаётся? — покачала головой Эмма. — Иногда ты ужасный… ужасный сноб, а порой высмеиваешь наши же ценности.  
Регулус пожал плечами.  
— А это что? — спросила Эмма, заметив, как на его шее что-то блеснуло. Она вытянула из-за воротника рубашки медальон на серебряной цепочке. — Откуда?  
— Это подарок.  
— От девушки, конечно, — внезапно для самой себя усмехнулась Эмма. — Симпатичной? — с досадой спросила Ванити, не понимая веселья Регулуса.  
— Красивой, — почти рассмеявшись, ответил Блэк. — А ты ревнуешь.  
— Глупости! Она такая, как ты искал? — отругав себя на излишнее любопытство, задала вопрос Эмма. Она знала странность Регулуса: сравнение девушек с книгами. Например, Дейзи Хукам, их однокурсница была для него сборником задач по Арифмантике. Чаще всего, по его словам, ему встречались лёгкие бульварные романы, такими взахлёб зачитываются слизеринки в своих спальнях. Пёстрые, привлекающие внимание и не оставляющие ничего на душе после прочтения. Эмма надеялась, что она была не из этой категории, но спросить напрямую — ни за что не решалась.  
Но Регулус Блэк искал что-то особенное. Редкое, бесценное издание со звучным названием, в которое можно окунуться с головой, каждую страницу которого нужно переворачивать с трепетом, чтобы не повредить хрупкие страницы. Гримуар…  
Эмма вдруг подумала, что, когда он найдёт такую, перестанет наигранно улыбаться. И этот идеал обязательно сделает ему очень-очень больно. Вот было бы хорошо.  
— Волшебный журнал с живыми иллюстрациями, — ответил Регулус, поразмыслив немного. Он качнулся на носках, приблизившись к девушке. — Пригласи меня на свадьбу, идёт? Я всегда мечтал побывать в Италии.  
Эмма вздрогнула, когда Блэк обхватил её лицо руками. Она знала, что должна отстраниться, и попыталась припомнить слова отца: «Надо быстрее уладить всё с Забини. Они иностранцы, и Тёмный Лорд ещё не добрался до Апеннинского полуострова. Ты закончишь Хогвартс и уедешь с мужем на юг». Ванити хотела представить своё счастье со смуглым юношей с красивым именем, но ничего из этого ей не удалось.  
«Он собирается меня поцеловать», — всё, о чём она успела подумать, когда Регулус коснулся её губ. Он был совсем не таким, как пылкий Забини. Эмма обещала себе, что сможет полюбить жениха, а проклятый Блэк с упорством обнулял все её старания.  
Ванити отпрянула, упираясь ладонями Регулусу в грудь.  
— Считай, что приглашение с порталом уже лежит у тебя на столе, — едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться, сказала Эмма.  
Кажется, они поняли друг друга.  
Регулус знал, что школьные наивные романы плохо заканчиваются для его семьи.  
Эмма чувствовала, что Блэк скоро обзаведётся Чёрной меткой на предплечье.  
— Знаешь, — произнёс Регулус, — тебе даже фамилию целиком менять не придётся. Только три буквы из шести.  
— Я запишу эту шутку, — откликнулась Эмма.

* * *

Солнечный свет заливал помещение. Первые майские деньки манили учеников за стены замка. Но несколько студентов старших курсов Слизерина вынуждены были смотреть на природу из окна кабинета, включая Регулуса Блэка. Встреча в коридоре с Поттером, подставившим волшебную подножку, не способствовала повышению настроения.  
Амикус последним забежал в кабинет, растолкав стоявших у двери Снейпа и Эйвери.  
— И года не прошло, — устало вздохнула Алекто.  
Взъерошенный и заспанный Роули, сидящий рядом с пятикурсником Весли Даркером, начавшим клевать носом, подвинулся, освобождая место на скамье для опоздавшего.  
— Все собрались? — деловитым тоном произнесла Хукам, опустив взгляд в список.  
— Все, кто захотел, — буркнул Розье, одёрнув новенький твидовый пиджак. Эван был копией своего отца, чистокровного француза. Высокий, светловолосый, голубоглазый. — Сколько нам ещё здесь торчать, как соплохвосты в бочке?  
Эвану не терпелось уйти отсюда, и Ширен Гойл уже успела придумать тысячу и одну причину его нетерпению.  
— Ешли можно — поближе к делу, — попросил Амикус, доставая тосты из сумки. В классе распространился манящий аромат выпечки и джема, от которого у всех потекли слюнки.  
Дейзи оправила юбку и вышла к доске, постучав по ней палочкой.  
— На носу экзамены. Не больше двух недель до первого из них — по Травологии. Профессор Стебль прозрачно намекнула на последнем уроке, что у ряда студентов остались задолженности по контрольному выращиванию гноевидных бубонтюбер.  
— Мы собрались здесь из-за бубонтюбер? — спросил Регулус. Он уже трижды пожалел о том, что пришёл сюда.  
Хукам прикрепила к школьной доске чистый лист пергамента.  
— У меня возникла идея! — сказала она. — Я хочу создать кружок! Поэтому я попросила всех вас прийти.  
— Очередное собрание ботаников, — махнул рукой Розье.  
— Вовсе нет! — Дейзи обвела собравшихся неодобрительны взглядом. — Я предлагаю иное! Мы могли бы помогать друг другу не только в учёбе. Собравшиеся здесь дети из благородных семей…  
— К чему ты клонишь? — устало сказала Алекто.  
— Я предлагаю нечто абсолютно новое. Вам известно, что о нашем факультете ходят всякие мерзкие слухи.  
— Это верно, — хмыкнул Барти. — И они не лишены доли правды.  
— Ну да! На Слизерине ночами сцеживают змеиный яд литрами, все это слышали, — засмеялся Нотт. — А ещё пытают маглов и круциатят комнатных рыбок…  
— Гриффиндорцы друг за дружку горой, равенкловцы заклюют того, кто их обидел одной стаей…— воодушевлённо перечисляла Хукам.  
— А «барсуки» что — землёй забросают? — присвистнул Роберт Мальсибер.  
Дейзи нахмурилась.  
— Вы как дети, — холодно сказала Хукам. — О нас же все единого мнения: слизеринцы — уроды. Ты сейчас наглядно это представил.  
— Какая разница, что думают другие?  
— Ну как так можно! — всплеснула руками девушка. — Мы должны сплотиться, стоять друг за друга! Именно об этом говорят наши родители, когда заходит речь о едином чистокровном обществе.  
— Я не понял, — насмешливо сказал Эван. — Это всё для того чтобы давать списывать друг другу на экзаменах?  
— Я похожа на дуру? — Дейзи обиделась. — Разумеется, экзамены лишь пример.  
— Дайте Дейзи сказать! — выступил Роули.  
— Верно! — первые голоса в поддержку Дейзи неуверенно раздались со стороны пятикурсников.  
— Наши семьи дружны.  
— Дорогая, вы путаете дружбу и выгоду, — проговорил Мальсибер. — Но, прошу, продолжайте. Это ваш бенефис.  
— И что же? Создадим, как ты сказала, кружок? — недоверчиво спросил Регулус. — Какой в нём смысл?  
— Сообщество! — глаза Хукам заблестели. — Но не как у нашего декана, где есть всякие… все подряд. Я уже подготовила Кодекс.  
— Какой такой ещё Кодекш?!  
— Я отнеслась к этой важной миссии очень ответственно. Во-первых, каждый вступающий в сообщество в строгом соответствии с правилами Кодекса, каковые последуют ниже, обязуется оказывать поддержку своему товарищу по факультету, коим является благородный Дом Слизерин…  
— Каковыми, коими? Ты серьёзно?  
— Что за бред? — проговорил Барти. — Идея сама по себе не плохая. Но никакого Кодекса!  
— Так мы ни к чему и не придём, — возмутилась Дейзи.  
— А мне нравиша, можно начать и ш этого.  
— Общество взаимопомощи Слизерина, — усмехнулся Эйвери, стоявший у дверей рядом со Снейпом. — Дожили! Как хорошо, что мы скоро окончим школу, Северус. И нам не придётся в нём состоять.  
— Значит, я правильно понял, — потёр подбородок Эван, — если кто-нибудь надерёт зад Торфи, я должен заступиться?  
— В общем-то… да, — убитым голосом произнесла Хукам. Так преподнести её шикарную идею мог только Розье. — Я прочитала о магических контрактах в старинном собрании волшебных традиций истинных чародеев, — этот аргумент возымел действие. На Слизерине чтили древние традиции и ритуалы.  
— Я не протиф надавать, в шлучае чего, гриффиндоршам по ушам, — воодушевлённо сказал Кэрроу. — Они все тупицы!  
— Все согласные впишите своё имя в список! — скомандовала Хукам, пока ребята не одумались. Она взмахнула палочкой, и лист пергамента, висевший на доске, спланировал на стол перед Кэрроу.  
Торфинн и Амикус первые потянулись за пером. За ними последовали подписываться ребята с пятого курса. Нехотя вписали своё имя Розье и Нотт под грозным взглядом старосты. Последний долго выводил буквы имени, нарочно выводя из себя Хукам. Алекто сдалась под умоляющим взглядом младшего брата, который бесперебойно шептал «пожалушта, пожалушта, пожалушта». Она оказалась первой семикурсницей в списке. Первой и единственной. Пришла очередь Крауча, Блэка и Мальсибера.  
— Дураки вы, — сказал Мальсибер, оттолкнул от себя протянутый пергамент и вышел из кабинета.  
Эйвери даже дверь ему открыл, улыбаясь до ушей.  
— Один уже отказался от «взаимопомощи».  
Регулус украдкой посмотрел на Снейпа. Ему было интересно, что тот об этом думает? В конце концов, это же не Непреложный обет. Он перевёл взгляд на Крауча, не обмолвившегося с ним и словом за весь день. Барти выводил последние буквы фамилии.  
Регулусу не хотелось ничего подписывать. Он стоял с задумчивым видом, склонившись над пергаментом и вчитываясь в имена в том порядке, в каком их владельцы их вписали.

Амикус Кэрроу  
Торфинн Роули  
Амалия Руквуд  
Ш. Гойл  
Весли Даркер  
Эван Розье  
Маркус Нотт  
А. Кэрроу  
Барти Крауч

— Не тяни, — шикнула Алекто, которая сама от участия в этом была не в восторге.  
— Давай, — шепнул Маркус.  
Регулус макнул перо в чернильницу, так любезно подставленную под самую руку Хукам. Кажется, Дейзи была очень довольна, что так замечательно всё придумала.  
— Как мы назовём наш кружок? — пропищала Руквуд.  
— Сейчас Регулус удосужится подписаться, и решим, — раздражённо прошипел Маркус, сложив руки на груди. — Чего ты тянешь? Подписываешь или как?  
Регулус кинул на лучшего друга убийственный взгляд, он ещё пытался сопротивляться тройному давлению, и поставил на пергаменте только свои инициалы.

Р. А. Б.

— Ну вот, — облегчённо вздохнула Дейзи.  
— Спасибо, Ваше величество, — шутливо раскланялся Розье перед Блэком.  
— Даже подписаться по-человечески не могли, — фыркнула Дейзи, грозно посмотрев на них. Она обмакнула кончик пера и каллиграфическим почерком вывела своё имя.

Дейзи Хукам

— Дайте-ка, и я поучаствую, — неожиданно сказал Эйвери.  
— Ты только что высмеял эту идею! — возмутилась Дейзи.  
— Передумал. Почему бы и нет?  
— Пусть подпишет, — пробормотал Роули. Ещё один семикурсник готов был взять его под своё крыло.  
Хукам уступила. Через несколько секунд на пергаменте под её именем появилось ещё одно.

Поль Эйвери

Эйвери кивнул Северусу, предлагая присоединиться, но по мрачному взгляду Снейпа стало ясно — такого подвига от него можно не ждать.  
Охваченный нехорошим предчувствием Регулус почувствовал жгучую потребность вычеркнуть своё имя. Он потянулся к листу, но Поль уже взмахнул палочкой над списком, буквы вспыхнули золотым и погасли.  
— Ты что наделал?! — воскликнула перепуганная Гойл.  
Весли Даркер выхватил пергамент, напряжённо осматривая его, точно перед ним были ответы по Арифмантике.  
— Почти ничего, — меланхолично ответил Эйвери. — Небольшое заклинание связи. Надо же было как-то скрепить всё, иначе это была бы обыкновенная бумажка. Дейзи, ты сама сказала, что они извратили твою идею. Это лучше какого-то Кодекса.  
— Мы договорились! — прошипел Барти. — Никаких скреплённых обязательств!  
— Да? — невинно захлопал глазами Поль. — Я прослушал, наверное. Бывает. Гиппогрифов считал.  
— Какое заклинание ты использовал? — спросил Регулус, сжав палочку в кармане мантии.  
— «Держи обещание», — сказал Эйвери, точно сообщил прогноз погоды на завтра.  
Роули побледнел на глазах.  
— Тёмная магия. Это же опасно!  
— Опасно? — возмутился Поль. — Торфинн, ты должен быть счастлив. Теперь за тебя уж точно заступится любой из присутствующих. Кроме Северуса, конечно.  
— Как ты… Это так по-слизерински, — хрипло сказала Дейзи, сглотнув.  
— При Гриндевальде это заклинание было весьма распространено среди благородных чистокровных семей, — проговорил Поль. — Да и разве мы все тут не слизеринцы?  
Никто не удосужился что-либо возразить на это.  
— Может, кто-нибудь объяшнит мне, что это такое? — оглядев кислые лица присутствующих, жалобно спросил Амикус.  
— Ничего страшного, — Маркус вздохнул и начал нервными шагами из угла в угол мерить класс. — Всего лишь чары связи, вынуждающие волшебников приходить друг другу на помощь в случае опасности… под угрозой мучительной боли, а то и летального исхода. Но это так — мелочи.  
Некоторое время все молчали, буравя взглядом пергамент.  
— Итак, — прочистил горло Нотт, переглянувшись с ошарашенным произошедшими событиями Регулусом, — кто-то что-то говорил о названии. Удивляйте.  
— Д-да, — промямлила Дейзи, тряхнув головой. Её затея перелилась в кое-что страшное. Лицо её помрачнело, но она выдавила из себя некое подобие улыбки и жизнерадостно сказала:  
— Как вам Ч.Е.Р.В.?  
— Прости?! — воскликнули Барти и Даркер в один голос.  
Алекто покрылась пятнами, а Нотт истерично захохотал.  
— Браво, я на самом деле удивлён! Продано! — воскликнул Эван Розье, изобразив пером удар судейского молоточка.  
— Ч.Е.Р.В., — увереннее повторила Хукам. — Чистокровное Единение Родовитых Волшебников.  
— Мерлин правый, — прошептал Нотт, сквозь смех утирая слёзы. — Слизни, черви… Ниже падать просто некуда.

  
* * *

От колючего насмешливого взгляда Северуса некуда было деваться.  
Регулус обхватил учебники поудобнее и ускорил шаг. Снейп не отставал.  
— Я глубоко поражён, — наконец-то, Северус это сказал. Он получал какое-то мрачное удовольствие от того, что Регулус так сглупил.  
Блэк одарил его злобным взглядом.  
— Нет, я понимаю Роули, Гойл и Кэрроу, — продолжал глумиться над ним этот несносный человек, которого Регулус по глупости чуть не причислил к друзьям, — овцам тоже нужны пастухи… но ты.  
— Конфундусом давно не получал?  
— Чего же ты тогда медлил до победного конца? — не унимался Северус. — А твои собратья «червяки» просто восхитительны! — Снейп буквально смаковал каждое слово. — Интересно, кого же ты первым позовёшь на помощь? Тупицу Гойл или идиота Даркера? Может быть, Кэрроу? Он пять минут только Конфундуш будет выговаривать.  
— Прекрати сейчас же, — прошипел Регулус. — Откуда я мог знать, что всё так обернётся? Это всё из-за Эйвери!  
— Поль не дурак. Он получил метку, и ты это знаешь. Теперь его будут вызывать на рейды. Если ему понадобится поддержка, он найдёт способ уведомить своих собратьев по Ч.Е.Р.В. Заклинание действует только при заведомом отказе в оказании помощи. Тебе лучше не привечать сов от Эйвери с этой минуты.  
— Как он мог так поступить с нами! — Регулус чувствовал себя непроходимым идиотом. — И ты хорош, не мог предупредить!  
Снейп развёл руками.  
— Это было интересно.  
— Интересно?! — взвился Регулус. — Сам бы тогда вписал своё имя! Или оно недостаточно интересное?  
— Я не посмел добавить в ваш список своё скромное магловское имя. Ах, какое красивое название вы себе выбрали! И это при том, что Руквуд даже не чистокровна.  
Этого уже Блэк стерпеть не смог.  
— Легко тебе говорить! Ты стоял неподалёку и не мог меня предупредить! Теперь я связан каким-то заклинанием с человеком, для которого моя жизнь кната ломаного не стоит! — он толкнул Снейпа и, ускорив шаг, ушёл вперёд.  
— О, привет пчеловодческому отделу Хогвартса! Рег, как я посмотрю, ты сегодня в отличном настроении! — звонкий голос Сириуса заставил Регулуса выругаться.  
Старший брат царственно выплыл из-за колонны и пошёл рядом спиной вперёд. На его шее висело странное приспособление: две чашечки на дужках. Из них едва слышно доносилась музыка.  
— С Нюнчиком что ли поругался? Так радоваться надо, а не кукситься! — Сириус заглянул за плечо брата. — За тобой подгребин часом не увязался?  
— Не до тебя.  
— У-у-у… Кто обидел Регулуса? Я, как старший брат, надаю обидчику по ушам, особенно, если это Нюниус!  
— Поттера иди — донимай.  
— Да брось! — воскликнул Сириус, схватив Регулуса за рукав. — Скажи, что случилось?  
— Бродяга, скорее дуй к нам! Ты куда наушники утащил, мы их ещё не доработали! Ремус нашёл формулу! — закричал Поттер, появившийся в арочной галерее.  
— Да, дуй к ним, Бродяга, — Регулус отцепил руку брата от своей мантии. — Неплохое имечко. Тебе оно подходит.  
— Merci! — шутливо раскланялся Сириус.  
— Мама была бы в ужасе, узнав, что её сына так называют. Как отребье!  
— Маменька была бы от многого в ужасе, — отмахнулся Сириус и принялся загибать пальцы. — От наших магловских соседей, их мерзких машин, их грязных домов, их наглых кошек и бродячих тараканов. Так что… можешь ей доложить.  
— Её уже давно не интересует ничего, касающееся тебя, — зло сказал Регулус и оставил Сириуса недоумённо смотреть ему вслед.

* * *

Скинув на кровать учебники для подготовки к экзаменам, Регулус уставился в окно. Искусственный пейзаж с изображением зелёной спокойной равнины осточертел. Блэк раздосадованно задёрнул шторы, кипя от гнева. Теперь он был связан каким-то тёмным заклинанием, да ещё с кем! Эйвери — вот от кого следует ждать беды, а вовсе не от Роули или Даркера. И Северус хорош… Проклятый полукровка!  
Регулус сжал кулаки, прикрыв глаза. Он пытался найти себе оправдание. Своей непроходимой тупости, отчаянно стараясь вновь обрести чувство собственного достоинства.  
Регулус ощущал себя разбитым, словно кто-то его прилюдно обокрал, обманул или предал. Два «замечательных» дня подряд! Когда такое было?  
Он чувствовал, что подписывать ничего не нужно. Он безумно злился.


	9. Зелье и заклинание

Во внутреннем дворе замка в каменной чаше фонтана журчала вода. Через высокие стрельчатые арки лились первые солнечные лучи нового дня.  
Регулус приметил затенённую ветками клёна аккуратную скамеечку и устроился на ней, листая страницы книги. Тёмная магия увлекала, а книг, посвящённых ей, в Хогвартсе было не так много даже в Запретной секции, посещать которую с лёгкой руки позволил Регулусу Слизнорт.  
Страницы пролетали одна за другой, и вот Регулус Блэк нашёл то, что искал.  
— «Держи обещание», — прочитал он вполголоса.  
Информации было мало. Всё, как и говорил Северус. Заклинание требовало для действия чёткого знания о том, что одному из соединённых чарами волшебников необходима помощь.  
«В случае отказа в ней (невозможность или неспособность её оказания освобождает от неприятных последствий) волшебник испытывает муки, схожие по характеру или эквивалентные тому вреду, что претерпевает нуждающийся в помощи».  
Среди прочего перечислялись побочные эффекты.  
«Будьте готовы к возможным нежелательным проявлениям. Среди них: чувство обречённости, неожиданные приступы паники (не снимается патокой грюмошмеля), повышенная впечатлительность, связанная с приливом эмоций у связанных обещанием колдунов, духовное единство и пр. и пр.  
Изобрёл заклинание в 1764 году Гектор Дэгворт-Грейнджер.  
Смотрите также: ЧОЗ, Амортенция, Зелье «Не жили долго и счастливо», «Муки разбитого сердца».  
Мелким шрифтом ниже была приписка:  
«Действие заканчивается со смертью любого из скрепивших обещание волшебников».  
«Прекрасно! — кисло усмехнулся Регулус. — Осталось только жестоко расправиться с Эйвери».  
— Какой дьявол потянул проклятущего Грейнджера создать такое?!  
— Чем он провинился?  
Регулус захлопнул книгу в обложке, маскирующей её под Сборник простейших заклинаний.  
Доркас смешно щурилась, глядя на солнце через промежутки между пальцами. Она сидела на соседней скамье, непринуждённо болтая ногами.  
— Тебе-то какая разница? — резче, чем хотел, ответил Блэк.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Придумал одно дурацкое заклинание, — поморщился Регулус.  
— Не можешь освоить? — Медоуз лукаво улыбнулась. — Что за книга?  
Не успел Регулус ответить, как том «Что делать, если вы стали жертвой заклятия» взлетел с его колен и приземлился перед Доркас.  
— Это что же? — девушка с сомнением взглянула на обложку. — Магия для начинающих что ли? Хоть бы что по-правдоподобнее придумал, — она открыла книгу. — Тебя кто-то проклял?  
— Вот ещё! Меня никто не осмелился бы…  
— Гектор Грейнджер — мой прапрапрадед!  
Регулус растерянно моргнул.  
— Он изобрёл Амортенцию, — Медоуз принялась методично листать книгу, временами качая головой.  
— Да неужели? — скрестив руки на груди, хмыкнул Блэк.  
— Значит, Приворотное зелье ты не искал. Отметаем, — с серьёзной миной поглядев на него, сказала девушка.  
Регулус, удивлённый её словами, поднял брови.  
— «Держи обещание», — к его чести, голос не подвёл.  
Доркас странно посмотрела на Регулуса и вернула ему книгу.  
— Теперь многое понятно. И… кто?  
— Что кто?  
— Брось прикидываться, это уже серьёзно. Ты понял, что заклинание мне знакомо. С кем ты связан? — спросила Медоуз. В её голосе проскользнули нотки сочувствия, что совсем не понравилось Регулусу.  
— С тем, с кем не хотел бы.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала Доркас, закусив губу, — когда-то этим заклинанием скреплялись помолвки в семьях… ну таких, как твоя.  
— Чистокровок?  
— Ага. Прапрапрадед вообще, как ты успел, наверное, заметить специализировался по… эм-м… любовным вопросам. А сейчас это тёмная магия. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что это заклинание применили здесь, в стенах Хогвартса, могут даже исключить.  
Она сказала сущую правду. Регулус угрюмо кивнул, пересев на скамью рядом с Медоуз, и нервно повёл плечами. Пожалуй, он мог бы организовать подобный подарок к выпускному для Поля, но имело ли это смысл? Скорее нет. А вдруг Доркас имела в виду его самого? Он подозрительно покосился на сидящую рядом девушку.  
— Ты на меня наябедничаешь! — уверенно сказал он.  
— Нет, конечно! — Медоуз неожиданно рассмеялась. — Вам, слизеринцам, и так туго приходится.  
— О чём это ты?  
— Ты ещё не знаешь? Вчера на занятии у МакГонагалл твой брат заколдовал Снейпа.  
— Северуса?  
— Ты знаешь других угрюмых ворчливых Снейпов в школе? Не скажу точно, что там сделал Сириус на последнем уроке, — проговорила Медоуз, — но Снейп выскочил оттуда, прыгая на одной ноге и вопя, как осёл.  
Регулус рассмеялся.  
— Да, сказка о волшебном котле всегда была любимой у Сириуса.  
— Сказка? — наморщила лоб Доркас.  
— Ну да. «Колдун и Прыгливый горшок», — пояснил Блэк, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Маглофильская история, странно, что ты не знаешь её.  
Доркас пропустила шпильку мимо ушей.  
— Ничего странного, — возразила она. — Моя мама не волшебница, она магла. Было бы чудно, если бы она читала мне перед сном ваши сказки, не находишь?  
— Наверное, да.  
— И что же? — Доркас недоверчиво посмотрела на Регулуса. — Там кто-то кричал «И-а!» и прыгал на одной ноге?  
— Я дам тебе прочитать, — пообещал Блэк. — У нас с С… У меня есть замечательный экземпляр сказок Бидля.

* * *

За то время, что Регулус провёл во дворе вместе с Доркас, школа совсем ожила. Студенты быстро и охотно (кроме угрюмых членов Ч.Е.Р.В.) позавтракали и отправились на занятия.  
Как обычно в коридорах подземелья клубился пар. В этот раз золотисто-голубой.  
Прозвенел звонок, и юные зельевары дружно потянулись к кабинету профессора Слизнорта, наслаждаясь прохладой подземелий.  
Изучать на уровне ЖАБА Зельеварение в этом году решили немногие шестикурсники. В первую очередь, конечно, члены Клуба Слизнорта: Варнава Кафф, Амброзий Флюм, Барти Крауч, Регулус Блэк, Торфинн Роули, Дейзи Хукам и Маргарета Кечлав.  
Кроме так называемых «слизней» факультатив исправно посещали мечтающие о поступлении в Школу мракоборцев при Аврорате гриффиндорцы: Доркас Медоуз, Марлин МакКиннон, Дирк Крессвелл, Карадок Дирборн и Фабиан Пруэтт.  
Слизнорт добродушно поприветствовал вошедших учеников и указал на котлы.  
— Проходите, проходите, — широко заулыбался профессор и подмигнул ученикам. — А где же мистер Роули?  
— Сегодня на «Уходе» Торфинна случайно укусила муховёртка, — ответила Дейзи. — Пять раз.  
— Какая жалость! — воскликнул Слизнорт. — Он, разумеется, цел?  
— Да, сэр, но он ещё пару дней будет парить в воздухе.  
— Будем надеяться, что у мистера Роули нет аллергии. Перманентное зависание — это очень серьёзно, — профессор перевёл взгляд на гриффиндорцев. — Я случайно слышал, что вы написали отличное сочинение о восстании гоблинов по Истории магии, Дирк. Это так? — спросил он, вопросительно глядя на Крессвелла.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил тот. — Вся информация была почерпнута из первоисточников.  
Слизнорт лучезарно улыбнулся.  
— Вы занялись изучением гоббледука, мой мальчик?! Как славно! Обязательно поделитесь с нами завтра! — добродушно проговорил Гораций. — Приходите ко мне на вечер ровно в семь. Я обещаю вам хорошую компанию и вкусные вишнёвые кексы.  
— Непременно, профессор.  
Слизнорт, довольный новым «приобретением» для Клуба, встал у доски.  
— Ну-с, сегодня я приготовил для вас одно интереснейшее зелье. Вы должны будете уметь готовить его к экзамену ЖАБА.  
Он указал на небольшой блестящий котелок с прозрачной жидкостью. Вскоре все ученики определели в ней Сыворотку правды.  
— Мы будем готовить Веритасерум?! — воскликнула Кечлав.  
— Так и есть, Маргарет! В ваших учебниках есть рецепт на странице двести семнадцать. Все ингредиенты в вашем распоряжении. Где брать, вы знаете, — профессор ударил в ладоши. — Приступайте. Время на приготовление ровно час! Прошу вас, будьте бережнее с перьями болтрушайки. Они очень, очень дорогие. И, пожалуйста, осторожнее. Ещё одного взорванного котла моё слабое сердце не выдержит.  
Слизнорт перевернул заколдованные золотые песочные часы, украшенные изумрудами. Вещица всегда стояла на столе профессора на самом почётном месте.  
Ученики усердно зашуршали страницами. А сам Слизнорт достал из шкафа бутылку огневиски, которую студенты в шутку прозвали «экстренной», поскольку каждый раз, когда кто-то из студентов падал на занятии в обморок, надышавшись волшебными парами, или взрывал котелок, профессор прибегал к помощи обжигающего напитка.  
Регулус открыл учебник. Рецепт Сыворотки правды был обведён в корявую рамочку. На полях мелким почерком оставлены короткие указания Северуса.  
Все уже знали, чем закончится занятие: Слизнорт самому быстрому в приготовлении качественного зелья ученику подарит что-нибудь полезное, хоть и незначительное. Пузырёк Счастливых сновидений — самое любимое зелье Северуса, флакончик с Жидким хорошим настроением или ароматическую свечку для отпугивания Болотных фонарников — весьма полезно, если собираешь в утреннем полумраке что-нибудь на болоте в Запретном лесу.  
— Профессор, скажите, пожалуйста, а что вы для нас сегодня припасли? — невинно спросил Крауч.  
— Барти, мой мальчик, это вы узнаете в конце урока, — хитро произнёс декан.  
Раньше Доркас никогда не подходила к столу Блэка, но вот она уже трижды прошлась мимо, невзначай заглядывая в котёл. Во время четвёртой вылазки гриффиндорки Регулус сказал:  
— Твои прогулки мимо моего котла с целью притупить мою бдительность наводят меня на определённые мысли.  
— Не обольщайся, я всего лишь пытаюсь уличить тебя в жульничестве, — отозвалась Доркас, подойдя ближе. — Я не знаю, что именно ты делаешь, но твои зелья почти всегда на порядок выше, чем у остальных. Мой Веритасерум уже готов, но у меня что-то не срослось. Я думаю, в книге что-то не так, ведь я всё делала правильно, — заявила Медоуз. — А у тебя всё идеально.  
Регулус покачал головой. Он отлучился от стола якобы за ингредиентами, а сам быстро схватил Курс Зельеварения Крауча и по пути сунул учебник Снейпа в старый шкаф, пока Медоуз до него не добралась.  
Вскоре кристально чистая Сыворотка правды была готова. Оставалось только остудить.  
— Вот так всегда, — удручённо сказала Доркас, склонившись над котлом Блэка. — Прозрачное зелье. Как тебе это удаётся? — она заглянула в учебник Регулуса, но в нём не было ничего необычного.  
— Всё готово? — ахнул Слизнорт. — Ну-ка-с, ну-ка-с.  
— Думаю, да, сэр, но Медоуз приготовила Веритасерум…  
«Если я скажу, что раньше, то не получу приз, — промелькнуло в мыслях Регулуса. — Если ничего не скажу, то Медоуз обидится. Это как минимум», — почему-то вдруг стало важно это не допустить.  
—…одновременно со мной.  
Звучало неправдоподобно, но Слизнорт ничуть не смутился.  
— Одновременно? — Доркас улыбнулась. — Да, сэр, одновременно, однако моё зелье уступает этому. Сыворотка Регулуса лучше.  
Слизнорт с восхищением оценил зелье Регулуса и не поскупился на похвалу в адрес трудов Медоуз.  
Кечлав по традиции сварила нечто, наполнившее кабинет запахом сыра. Крессвелл на сей раз оплошал, как и Дирборн. Пруэтт взорвал котёл. Барти ничего не смог поделать с бульканьем. Его Веритасерум даже в остывшем состоянии имел кипящий вид. Дейзи предъявила Слизнорту месиво странной консистенции, вязкое, как смола, хотя почти прозрачное. МакКинон представила что-то похожее.  
Амброзия Слизнорт привычно похвалил за старательность, после чего опустил пухлый палец в похожий на клубничный сироп отвар.  
— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул профессор, пожевав губами и облизав палец. — Любопытно, очень любопытно, мой мальчик! Пахнет точно свежий апельсин, выглядит, как варенье, а на вкус, как ананас. Знали бы вы, какой я любитель ананасового пирога, — ударился в воспоминания Слизнорт. — Моя матушка делала замечательные кексы с ананасом. Или вы прознали о моей маленькой радости? — он широко улыбнулся. — Позже мы обязательно обсудим с вами рецепт! Его можно запатентовать. Хмм… сто галлеонов за…  
— Сэр, это всё? — осторожно произнесла Доркас, прерывая подсчёты Слизнорта.  
— Ах, да! Приучил я вас, разбаловал, — похлопав себя по животу, пропел профессор. — Я приготовил кое-что новенькое.  
Он вынул из кармашка мантии флакончик. Внутри за стеклом переливались голубые блестящие нити, напоминающие ожившие ленточки шёлка.  
— Сегодня мы варили очень полезное зелье, но его использование ограничено Министерством, и опробовать ваши труды, увы, невозможно. Впрочем, для кого-то к счастью. У меня для вас нечто особенное — «Искатель правды».  
Ученики переглянулись.  
— Кто-нибудь может о нём рассказать? Да, прошу, Варнава, — своих «слизней» профессор всегда называл исключительно по именам.  
— «Искатель правды» — густое аморфное вещество. Некоторыми зельеварами зельем не признаётся. После употребления всего одной порции волшебник приобретает возможность чувствовать обман и распознавать заговоры, видеть недосказанное, — отчеканил Кафф.  
— Верно! Верно, мой мальчик! А ещё выпивший его, а точнее будет сказать — съевший, — Слизнорт потряс флакончик, в котором кружились вокруг друг друга три тонкие голубые нити, словно сотканные из лунного света, — на несколько минут станет самым подозрительным человеком в мире. Соврать ему невозможно. Зелье пробудит в нём мнительность и недоверчивость.  
— И оно того стоит? — скептично спросил Карадок.  
— Иногда человеку жизненно необходима правда. Бывают такие моменты, мистер Дирборн, когда особенно важно знать истинные намерения собеседника, — со странной грустью изрёк Слизнорт. — Пока не стало поздно.  
— То есть, если я задумаю подлить кому-нибудь в тыквенный сок Икотное зелье, — заулыбался Крауч.  
— Я всё равно узнаю, что это ты, — сказал Регулус.  
— Эй! Зелье ещё не твоё, Блэк! — возмутился Крессвелл.  
— Не стоит ссориться! — Слизнорт миролюбиво поднял руки. — Я поделю его между мисс Медоуз и мистером Блэком. Никто не возражает?  
Профессор откупорил флакон и вытянул палочкой тонкую полоску. Он аккуратно поместил её в пробирку и закрыл сверху пробкой.  
— Это вам, дорогая, — сказал Слизнорт, протягивая пробирку Доркас. — А это вам, — флакон достался Регулусу с двумя блестящими нитями внутри. — Пользуйтесь с умом. Одна нить — десять минут действия.  
Карадок хотел что-то сказать, но ему помешал огласивший подземелье колокол.  
— Всего доброго, — сказал профессор и засуетился, явно куда-то собираясь.  
Регулус, не глядя, сгрёб весы в сумку. Его внимание приковал к себе флакончик с зельем.  
— Нечестно! — заявила ему Доркас у самого выхода. — Я закончила раньше! Половина должна быть моя, а не треть!  
— Ты могла бы получить всё, — Регулус убрал флакон в карман. — Но искала подвохи в моей безупречной работе.  
— Подумаешь, — вздёрнула нос девушка. — Это к лучшему, за двадцать минут можно узнать о себе столько всего неприятного. А уж с десятью, я как-нибудь смирюсь.  
— Если нет, я пришлю тебе Противоядие от истерики.  
— Какая забота! — насмешливо сказала Доркас.  
Они одновременно рассмеялись. Доркас — громко, звонко, так непривычно для чертогов слизеринских подземелий, но приятно, как будто это был смех доброго друга. И Регулусу неожиданно сильно захотелось, чтобы так оно и было. Несмотря ни на что.

  
* * *

У озера собралось около дюжины ребят. Они летали на мётлах, пытаясь попасть в подвешенное на ветви дерева кольцо мячом. Тренировка для желающих на следующий год попасть в команду Гриффиндора.  
Все смеялись и подбадривали друг друга.  
— Я пропустил что-то забавное? — спросил Сириус, приблизившись к собравшимся.  
— Нет, ничего особенного, — откликнулся Поттер и чуть слышно добавил: — Вон тот, что с чёлкой — попал три раза из четырёх. Остальные пока, — он сделал гримасу и рассмеялся.  
— Выучим, — хмыкнул Сириус. — И не с такими дело имели. Где Рем?  
Джеймс откусил голову имбирного тритона и махнул рукой, вздохнув.  
— Занимается. Хочет стать ещё умнее, чем сейчас. И МакГонагалл ведь задала столько, сколько за все годы не задавала. И зачем надо было делать варианты? От А до М — первый… Слушай, а Л идёт до или после М? — невинно захлопав глазами, спросил Джеймс.  
— Не надейся, Сохатый, ради тебя никто не будет изменять алфавит, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Ремус тебе не поможет. Ты с Питом в одной лодке.  
— Поверить не могу, что Хвост потерял Карту! — воскликнул Джеймс. — И надо было нам нанести на неё чары антинахождения! Я всё перерыл на трибунах стадиона и даже…  
Мимо с воплем пролетел мальчишка на взбесившейся метле, начав выписывать в воздухе кренделя, пока его не остановила подоспевшая Лили.  
— Это так, Джеймс Поттер, ты следишь за ребятами? — сердито закричала она.  
— Ну, Лили-и-и, я отвлёкся всего на пару секундочек из-за Сириуса.  
Негодующий взор Эванс устремился на Блэка, и тот поднял руки в сдающемся жесте.  
— Вы когда-нибудь станете ответственнее?  
— Никогда, — хором ответили ей парни и переглянулись со шкодливыми улыбками.  
Лили возвела глаза к лазурному небу, попросив у Мерлина сил. Там в высоте проносились острокрылые ласточки.  
Девушка обвела взглядом пространство вокруг. Солнце сотней бликов отражалось в озере, окрашивая воду в оранжевый цвет. Погода была идеальна.  
Младшекурсники смотрели на старосту школы и своего «тренера», ожидая продолжения занятия, даже тот мальчик, чуть было не свернувший себе шею минуту назад.  
— Хорошо, — сдалась Лили. — Можете продолжать, но я вынуждена остаться здесь и следить за порядком.  
— Замечательная идея! — обрадовался Джеймс, незаметно для Эванс подмигнув лучшему другу.  
— Сначала я проверю, как вы закрепили кольцо, не дай Мерлин, эта дубовая ветка свалится кому-нибудь на голову.  
Лили достала палочку и деловитой походкой направилась к дереву.  
— И она будет моей женой, — мечтательно вздохнул Джеймс.  
— Да, да, — скучающим тоном отозвался Сириус. — Женой, судьбой и матерью твоих детей. Слышал об этом уже где-то…  
В глазах Джеймса вспыхнули искры.  
— Сегодня я приглашу Лили на выпускной бал, и пусть самый страшный тролль кинет в меня скалу, если она мне откажет!  
Блэк хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Да, — спокойно кивнул Поттер, приосанившись и поправив лацканы невидимого смокинга. — Так и будет. А ты кого пригласишь?  
— Цель ещё не определена, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Пусть девчонки ещё попереживают.  
Джеймс отвёл в сторону ветку разросшегося куста барбариса, загораживающего вид на ворота замка. По тропинке, ведущей к теплицам, торопились на занятия шестикурсники.  
— А вот и потенциальная счастливица, — хмыкнул, расплывшись в улыбке, Поттер.  
Сириус обернулся, чертыхнулся и молниеносно шмыгнул в самые тернии кустарника, зашипев из-за впившихся в руки колючек.  
Джеймс окинул друга насмешливым взглядом и засмеялся.  
— Кончай ржать! Марлин же убьёт меня на месте, если увидит. И было бы за что умирать в таком юном возрасте…  
После этих слов Сохатый едва не поперхнулся.  
— Ну конечно, — выдавил он. — А за Каролиной зачем увивался?  
— Один поцелуй, — вылезая из веток, откликнулся Сириус. — Но я не виноват! Она сама на меня набросилась, когда поняла, какой я замечательный!  
— Как ты себя любишь, Бродяга, — хлопнув его по плечу, сказал Джеймс.  
— Между прочим, не я подарил свою колдографию в рамочке Эванс.  
Джеймс искоса взглянул на Лили, надеясь, что она это не слышала.  
— Тихо ты, я тебе по секрету сказал. А вот это уже интереснее, — прошептал Поттер, снова качнув головой в сторону замка.  
Из ворот показалась ещё одна группа школьников, которую замыкал младший брат Сириуса в компании Медоуз.  
— Ты смотри-ка, — присвистнул Сириус. — На пятки уже наступают. Говорю тебе, дружище, в наше время нужен глаз да глаз. Только я собрался пригласить Доркас на бал, а она уже с моим братцем чуть ли не под ручку ходит.  
— Медоуз тебя скорее в жабу превратит, чем пойдёт куда-либо, — отправив в рот остатки печенья, хохотнул Джеймс. — Тут ты своё упустил, Бродяга. Смирись.  
— Смирись? Есть такое слово? — вскинув голову, заявил Блэк. — Пойду отбивать.  
Он махнул рукой на прощание Лили и направился к замку.  
Едва завидев его, Медоуз одёрнула сумку, буркнула что-то Блэку и быстрым шагом унеслась вперёд.  
Регулус поднял воротник рубашки и заспешил в том же направлении, но остановился, когда его окликнул брат.  
— А-а, это ты, — прикинулся он. — Что случилось?  
— Могу я сказать тебе пару слов, пока ты не унёсся чёрной тучей? — поинтересовался Сириус. — Где твои приятели, что ходят за тобой, как утята за уткой? У тебя появился вкус?  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что ты оригинальный?  
Сириус перестал улыбаться.  
— Хочу предостеречь тебя, уж коль ты мне попался сегодня.  
— Меня? — Регулус недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Рег, держись подальше от таких людей, как Эйвери и Джагсон, — сказал Сириус. — Они плохая компания.  
— Ещё от кого? — равнодушно спросил Регулус, однако отметив про себя, что с замечанием по поводу Поля брат явно припозднился. — Ну на-адо же, обо мне вдруг вспомнил. Давно ли ты интересовался, как дела у тебя в семье, а не Поттера?  
— О, если ты о помолвке Нарциссы, я прислал ей подарок, — беспечно сказал Сириус, сунув руки в карманы и покачнувшись на носках.  
— Никакой подарок не может заменить присутствие! — укоризненно сказал Регулус. — Впрочем, что ещё от тебя можно было ожидать?  
— Ты только что сделал мне замечание относительно моего отсутствия на торжестве? — Сириус изогнул брови и прижал руку к груди в области сердца. — Я тронут.  
— Ты ужасный брат.  
— О чём ты? Я — самое лучшее, что могло произойти в твоей жизни, — моментально заявил Сириус. — Но шалости кончились… Я собираюсь вступить в Орден Феникса!  
— От мамы — в кабалу к Дамблдору?  
— Значит, ты не отрицаешь, что матушка держала нас в рабстве долгие годы детства, — усмехнулся Сириус. Его восторг можно было почувствовать на ощупь.  
— Ты бы придержал язык, что ли. Я же ничего не говорю про твоих друзей.  
— Потому что они идеальные!  
— И оборотень?  
— Да тебе кто-то наушничает.  
— Лучше бы ты за своими друзьями следил, — недовольно отозвался Регулус, но не смог побороть любопытство. — Почему это не в Школу мракоборцев?  
Сириус хмыкнул.  
— А что я ещё там не видел? Не время сейчас штаны за партой протирать. Вот если бы мне пост Министра предложили, я бы ещё подумал… Закон об обязательном ношении котла на голове. Звучит? Предвыборный лозунг, — он красочно изобразил в воздухе невидимый транспарант, — ваши волосы могут украсть и использовать для Оборотного зелья — снаряжайтесь!  
— Да, не твоё это, не твоё, — согласился Регулус. — Тебе бы сразу грудью на амбразуру.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Когда ты в бою, то живёшь по-настоящему! Это непередаваемые ощущения!  
— Пока кто-то более ловкий не прорвёт процесс их получения. Зачем, скажи, тебе это?  
— Я слегка чокнутый, — кивнул старший Блэк с серьезным видом. — А иначе никак. Это война. Значит так, слушай. В твоих приятелях со змеиного факультета нет ничего хорошего. И в этом так называемом Тёмном Лорде. Знаю я твою настенную галерею его светлого имени, — он предупреждающе поднял руку, когда брат открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Поэтому и предупреждаю. Он хитрая дрянь, я тебе говорю. Ты бы и сам это заметил, если бы думал своей головой. Пожалуйста, не совершай необдуманные поступки только мне назло.  
— Назло? Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты ушёл из семьи, это правда. Но клянусь тебе, что сейчас мне всё равно.  
— Я ведь не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло, — тихо сказал Сириус. — Я всё-таки… ну… волнуюсь за тебя, хоть ты и бываешь ужасной занозой. Вот такая у нас семейка, — он развёл руками.  
— Какая есть. Мы ведь Блэки, — отозвался Регулус.  
— Мы Блэки, — чуть слышно повторил Сириус. — Скоро год кончится, и… всё, — он покачал головой. — Мать, наверное, тобой гордится?  
— Все родители должны гордиться своими детьми, — пробормотал Регулус и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он был уже у теплиц, когда Сириус вспомнил ещё кое о чём, услышанном за завтраком.  
— Стой! Эй, Рег! ДА СТОЙ ТЫ!  
— ЧТО?!  
— Я весь день хотел спросить, а что такое Ч.Е.Р.В? — заорал Сириус. — Чизпурфл-Единорог-Речной тролль-Виверна? Или что-то похлеще?  
— Ты идиот! — прокричал Регулус. — Безнадёжный идиот!  
— О чём ты?! Я подарок!  
— Только это меня и утешает.  
Сириус ухмыльнулся и направился обратно к друзьям.


	10. Оратор

В воздухе чувствовалось дыхание лета. За окнами гулял приятный ветерок, принося тонкий аромат цветущих кустарников.  
Регулус нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по декоративной подушке.  
Беллатриса не заслуживала звания его любимой кузины. Определённо.  
— Он просто великолепен, стоит только взглянуть ему в глаза, и ты понимаешь, что ты его человек, — поделилась как-то Белла, отчаянно жестикулируя руками. — Он великий! Никто не сравнится с ним! Никогда!  
Стрелка достигла новой отметки, старинные часы затрещали, и раздался первый гулкий удар. Регулус ударил ладонями по коленям и резко поднялся.  
Орион нахмурился. Его встреча с новым мессией волшебного мира не воодушевляла. Вальбурга оправила платье и сделала глоток чая, сохраняя завидное спокойствие.  
В дверь настойчиво постучали.  
— Госпожа Белла, — раздалось из коридора.  
Регулус сложил руки на груди и повернулся к дверному проёму, где вскоре появилась Беллатриса.  
Высокая, немного худощавая, с большими тёмными глазами и копной непослушных иссиня-чёрных волос, которые она иногда забирала в пышный хвост.  
У Беллы безупречно гладкая белая кожа, точёные высокие скулы, тонкие чётко очерченные губы. Мужские взоры подолгу задерживались на ней. Она расчетлива, предприимчива, у миссис Лестрейндж жёсткий блэковский нрав. Когда Беллатриса чего-то хотела, то стремилась заполучить это любой ценой. Временами она странно усмехалась, как будто во всем находила смешное.  
— Дядя Орион, тётя Вальбурга, — Беллатриса торопливо кивнула родственникам.  
Лицо Вальбурги расцвело в улыбке, из трёх племянниц именно Белла пользовалась у неё наибольшей симпатией.  
— Ты ещё не готов предстать перед Лордом?! — вместо приветствия воскликнула Беллатриса и бросила на Регулуса испытующий взгляд. — Ты же не думал появиться перед Повелителем в таком виде? — скривилась она. — Парадную мантию, Кикимер! Быстро! Это тебе не приём у какого-нибудь Нотта, где ты можешь хоть наволочку на себя напялить, как домовик! Сегодня ты увидишь самого великого волшебника! — на её губах заиграла мечтательная улыбка.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
Белла прошла к камину, где стояла на каминной полке шкатулка с волшебным порохом.  
— Мы отправимся камином? — удивилась Вальбурга.  
— Да, так будет быстрее и надёжнее. В последнее время проводить наши собрания стало небезопасно. Вы же не передумали? — хищно сощурив глаза, спросила Белла.  
— Дорогая моя, для нас этот вечер значит не меньше, чем для тебя! — горячо заявила Вальбурга.  
Орион, опираясь на трость, украшенную зелёным камнем, первым взял летучий порох в руку.  
— А где же Рудольфус, племянница?  
— Он уже там, — нетерпеливо сказала Белла, протягивая шкатулку. — У Паркинсонов. Пикси с ним, нам пора.  
Мистер и миссис Блэк исчезли в языках пламени.  
— Смотри и внимательно слушай, — прошептала Беллатриса, когда вместе с Регулусом зашла в очаг, захватив горсть серого порошка. — Учти, там будет много знакомых тебе лиц. Казалось бы, обычный светский вечер, но это не так, — она хитро подмигнула и бросила под ноги порох.  
Зелёное пламя скрыло их фигуры.

  
* * *

Регулус очутился в просторном зале. Белла оказалась права, вокруг было много знакомых лиц. В числе первых Блэк заметил высокомерную физиономию жениха Нарциссы. Вскоре показались Эйвери и Джагсон, поросячье рыльце Кэрроу и даже ястребиный профиль Северуса Снейпа.  
За высокими окнами из цветного стекла виднелась подсвеченная веранда.  
Огромный викторианский особняк Паркинсонов встречал гостей сотней зажжённых огней. Они освещали окна и арки. Дом, построенный из камня благородного серого цвета, напоминал небольшой замок. Здание было украшено одной большой башней с квадратной крышей и несколькими нарядными башенками.  
Особняк стоял на отшибе, на западной окраине города. За ним в сторону центральной площади тянулась длинная узкая улица, окаймлённая деревьями. Аккуратные стоящие в отдалении магловские домики с деревянными оградами сияли свежей краской.  
Регулус с энтузиазмом разглядывал их. Вальбурга лишь передёрнула плечами и досадливо поморщилась, едва удостоив их взглядом.  
Хозяин дома — мистер Паркинсон рьяно пожимал всем руки, излучая всё радушие, на которое только был способен. Он нервно хихикал, принимая гостей. Его суетливость не укрылась от взгляда Беллатрисы, и она, взяв Регулуса под руку, прошипела:  
— Дрожит, как осиновый лист: боится не угодить Повелителю. Ты гляди-ка, — сказала Белла, — уж не отпрыск ли Крауча там? Я ему не доверяю, хотя за него поручились весомые люди. Яблочко от яблоньки, как говорится… А тут ещё яблонька с гнильцой.  
Она помахала ладонью перед носом.  
— Белла, неужели, это ты? Хотя кто же ещё может так громко шептать что-то нелицеприятное о другом человеке? Говори громче, дорогая, тебя не расслышали те две старые вороны в мешковатых мантиях, — насмешливым тоном сказал подошедший к ним незнакомый Регулусу маг. Мужчина с бледным, длинным, искривлённым лицом и тёмными курчавыми волосами.  
Беллатриса с воодушевлением представила Антонина Долохова.  
Слава Мерлину, тот быстро откланялся, а за ним улетучилась сама кузина.  
Регулус немного постоял в холле, обменявшись вежливыми фразами со знакомыми волшебниками. Все они только и говорили, что о непостижимой магии, доступной Волдеморту.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, вы слышали? Нет? Говорят, что на Волдеморта не действует Империо.  
— Да что вы, мадам, говорят, что его не берёт даже смертельное проклятие.  
— Он бессмертен! — отовсюду доносились шепотки подобного содержания, а имя Лорда произносили всё тише, как будто оно несло в себе нечто запретное.  
— Тише, не говорите так громко! Я слышал, что его имя заговорено.  
— Самый великий из всех! Определённо!  
Заняв место в парадном зале у портрета колдуньи, безусловно, принадлежавшей к фамилии Паркинсонов — судя по плоскому лицу и близкопосаженным щенячьим глазкам — Регулус постоянно посматривал на стрелки больших напольных часов, стоявших у противоположной стены.  
У статуи красивой волшебницы, задорно подмигивающей гостям, бил фонтанчик с розовым пуншем. На поверхности напитка плавали жёлтые сливы цеппелины.  
Вальбурга время от времени дотрагивалась до плеча сына и негромко называла ему имена.  
— Это мистер Малфой, ты, должно быть, помнишь его. Там у гобелена — миссис Фоули. Не очень благонадёжная особа. А это русский. Долохов. Ходят слухи, что раньше он поддерживал Гриндевальда.  
Вскоре в полном составе в зале появились Нотты.  
— Мерлин! Араминта, дорогая, — Вальбурга легко чмокнула миссис Нотт в подставленную щёку. — Хоть одно приятное лицо на этом странном мероприятии.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Маркус.  
Мистер Нотт галантно поцеловал руку миссис Блэк и раскланялся со старым другом — Орионом.  
Маркус был взволнован. Он теребил застёжку мантии и нервно оглядывался.  
— Да что с тобой? — не вытерпел Регулус, чувствуя, как нервозность друга медленно пробирается под кожу. — Ты сам на себя не похож, мечешься, как хвосторога в клетке.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Маркус. — Просто… просто мне как-то не по себе. Не каждый день можно увидеть своими глазами сильнейшего волшебника современности. Отец многое рассказывал мне. Я боюсь разочаровать его.  
— Кого? Отца или Лорда?  
— Не знаю, кого больше, — признался Нотт. — Обоих. Я ведь так и не освоил Невербальные чары до конца. Отец будет мной недоволен, как ни крути.  
Появление Волдеморта ознаменовали раздавшиеся со всех сторон громкие приветствия.  
За высоченным Долоховым ничего не было видно, но и протиснуться между тучным Кэрроу и огромным Фрэнком Селвином не представлялось возможным. Регулус попытался разглядеть мужчину, появившегося в центре зала, встав рядом с разволновавшимся мистером Паркинсоном, но тот так сотрясался в приступе кашля, что Блэк испугался, как бы тот не помер, и поспешно отошёл.  
— Я рад приветствовать вас всех, — властный голос загремел под сводами зала, и публика одобрительно загудела в ответ.  
Регулус увидел высокого стройного мага в тёмной мантии. Волдеморт оказался приятным мужчиной, темноволосым, рослым, с внимательными серо-зелеными глазами. Его улыбка таила в себе нечто зловещее, но, казалось, очень шла ему. Вроде бы самый обычный человек. Но что-то было не так. Блеск кожи, странная бледность. Глаза. Они словно горели, и взгляд у Волдеморта казался невероятным.  
— Друзья, — сказал он, остановив пронизывающий взгляд на самых юных гостях. — Новые лица. Как радостно, что в это тяжёлое время на нашей стороне всё больше благородных людей.  
Приветливо поздоровавшись со всеми и обсудив какие-то малозначимые вопросы, Волдеморт снова оглядел холл, словно рассуждая о том, кому стоило бы уделить внимание.  
Беллатриса засветилась от счастья, когда он легко коснулся губами её руки и улыбнулся. Все его улыбки были холодны, но Белла этого не замечала или предпочитала не замечать.  
— Беллатриса, ты сегодня убийственно хороша.  
— Мой Лорд, — выдохнула Беллатриса, восторженно смотря на Волдеморта, — это такая честь.  
Орион и Вальбурга поприветствовали Волдеморта точно старого знакомого. В глубине взволнованной души Регулуса разлилась неподдельная радость и гордость от того, кем он являлся. Он Блэк, чёрт возьми!  
— Повелитель, позвольте представить — мой кузен Регулус. Он один из лучших студентов Слизерина.  
Белла была несказанно рада, заметив промелькнувший в глазах Волдеморта неподдельный интерес.  
Регулус склонил голову.  
Волдеморт ошеломлял его и вызывал трепет.  
— Здравствуйте, Регулус, — вкрадчивым голосом проговорил волшебник. — Ваша очаровательная кузина много рассказывала мне о вас.  
— Очень рад знакомству!  
— А кто же этот молодой человек? — спросил Лорд, благосклонно посмотрев на Маркуса, стоявшего рядом. — Уж не твой ли это сын, Чарльз?  
— Ему передался наш семейный дар, — не раздумывая, похвалился Чарльз Нотт. — Мой сын способный юный волшебник.  
— Невербальная магия? Как интересно! У вас замечательные достойные дети, друзья мои, — сказал Волдеморт, кивнув мистеру Нотту и старшим Блэкам.  
Регулуса охватило чувство восторга. Ну и что, что Волдеморт оказался немного не таким… куда моложе, чем представлялось?  
Когда Волдеморт отошёл обмениваться любезностями с другими колдунами и ведьмами, Белла потянулась за ним. Маркус, выждав несколько секунд, едва слышно спросил:  
— Почему Белла назвала его Повелителем, отец? Это немного странно.  
Старший Нотт вздохнул.  
— Метка на предплечье своеобразный магический контракт. Все Лестрейнджи служат.  
— Служат? — Маркус поморщился. — Не знал, что это так называется?  
— Людям по своей природе свойственно следовать за кем-то, Маркус. И тот, у кого воля сильнее, всегда будет подчинять остальных. Том… то есть, я, конечно же, хотел сказать, Волдеморт, — замялся мужчина, — сильный человек, одаренный, мудрый, и этого достаточно.  
Сердитый голос Абраксаса Малфоя (его Регулус хорошо запомнил ещё на торжестве по случаю помолвки Нарциссы) прозвучал громче всех.  
— Горгона подери! Проверки, нет, вы слышали? Аврорат затеял проверки родовых домов! Уж лучше сразу Аваду!  
— Сейчас начнётся, — меланхоличным тоном заметил Нотт.  
Волшебники разволновались, загудели. Вальбурга, в своё время безупречно освоившая искусство перекрикивать всех, этим умело воспользовалась.  
Со всех сторон слышались возмущения.  
— Очередные меры против свободного волшебства. Кто-то так не считает? Возможно, я рассею ваши сомнения, — шипящий голос Волдеморта прокатился под потолком зала.  
Все замерли на своих местах и притихли, некоторые заранее согласно закивали.  
— У меня в руках свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка». Наверное, вам интересно, что там пишут. Уже завтра утром сотни сов разнесут почту по вашим домам, и все вы найдёте прямо на первой полосе одну занимательную новость.  
Волдеморт подбросил газету в воздух и взмахнул палочкой. Листы исчезли, свечи люстры погасли. На высоком потолке появилось огромное изображение первой страницы «Ежедневного пророка», освещаемое вспыхнувшими синим огнём свечами в настенных рожках.  
Чёрно-белая колдография с изображением Альбуса Дамблдора и пожимающих руки министра и Бартемиуса Крауча занимала нижнюю часть страницы. Но никто не обратил на движущийся снимок особого внимания.

**«МИНИСТЕРСТВО ПРИНИМАЕТ МЕРЫ»**

— Министерство принимает меры, — зычным голосом проговорил Малфой-старший. — Что это значит?  
— Разве непонятно? — Волдеморт сверкнул глазами. — Всё просто: наше Министерство с лёгкой руки подписало законопроект Крауча. Унизительных проверок ваших родовых гнёзд им показалось мало. Теперь, господа, они собираются проверять ваши волшебные палочки.  
— Палочки?! Не может быть! — воскликнула Вальбурга. — Дамблдор не мог этого допустить!  
— Мы чистокровные волшебники! Какое право они имеют проверять наши палочки?  
— Вы считаете, Дамблдор не мог этого допустить? — задумчиво проговорил Волдеморт. — Какая восхитительная вера! Какой непоколебимый авторитет! Что ж, наверное, вы сильно удивитесь, узнав, что заклинание, позволяющее проверять последние использованные вами чары, придумал именно он. Приори Инкантатем. Я слышал, друзья мои, что вскоре любой мало-мальски подготовленный мракоборец сможет в случае оказания сопротивления воспользоваться любым Непростительным заклинанием. Простите, что вы только что говорили о Дамблдоре? — осведомился он светским тоном.  
— Любым? — ахнули все вокруг, позабыв о старом чародее.  
— Вот что я вам скажу, господа, — Абраксас Малфой поднялся из кресла, перекричав с помощью Соноруса всех, и звучно ударил тростью по полу. — Моё мнение об этом, — он плюнул на блестящий паркет Паркинсонов. — Наши власти больше не заботятся о нас! Им плевать на меня, а мне на них!  
Волдеморт уверенно вышел вперёд. Величественный и могучий. Его огромная чёрная тень заплясала, извиваясь на полу.  
— Мы продолжаем бездействовать. И всё ради чего? Они ответят вам сладкой сказкой Дамблдора о равенстве, братстве и любви. Как это удобно, скрывать свои истинные мотивы за алым знаменем из… мерзкой… магловской… крови.  
— Гадкие маглы! — выплюнула Белла. — Даже воздух, которым они дышат, грязный! Уродцы!  
— Но мы вынуждены прятаться от них, — отметил Лорд. — Почему?  
— Статут! — крикнул Эйвери.  
— Статут о секретности! — подхватили остальные.  
— Статут? — повторил Волдеморт, и загадочная улыбка шевельнула уголки его губ. — Почему же мы должны соблюдать Статут о секретности? Чем мы обязаны маглам?  
Лёгкий шепоток прошёлся по рядам встревоженных гостей.  
— Почему мы должны заботиться о том, чтобы оставаться незамеченными? Мы чем-то уступаем им?  
— Конечно, нет! Мы люди, стоящие на ступень выше! — вскричал Розье.  
— Пожалуй, это так. Но мы не смеем колдовать, пользоваться данной нам природой силой при маглах, которые по сути своей ничто. Даже от домовых эльфов больше проку, чем от них. А их выродки указывают нам, что делать и как жить. Кто из нас не знает мистера МакЛайрда, нашего министра, который даже с подчинёнными общается, выпуская разноцветные искры из палочки. Пустой стул внушал бы больше уважения, чем он.  
— Жалкий маглолюб!  
— Верно, верно! — прокатилось среди собравшихся.  
Регулус невольно задумался о Статуте секретности, о тех предосторожностях, что приходится каждый день проявлять ему, выходя из дома на площади Гриммо. Даже на Кингс-Кросс он вынужден попадать из грязного, вонючего тупика у свечной лавочки. Сириус относился к этому намного легче, называя Регулуса брезгливой девчонкой.  
—…и Министерство хочет, чтобы мы принимали их с распростёртыми объятиями!  
— Хуже! Роднились с ними! — зазвучали возмущённые голоса.  
— При этом продолжая придерживаться правил Статута! — гневно сказал Волдеморт. — Они не чтят наши ценности, они не знают нашу историю и не считаются с традициями волшебного сообщества, но с радостью рожают новых «недоволшебников». Магия растворяется в крови, она слабеет. А мы должны терпеть это?!  
— Нет! — громко сказал Люциус Малфой.  
— Я тоже так считаю. Времена меняются, господа. Мы должны показать маглам и их выродкам, где их место, а где наше. Долой Статут о секретности, хватит прятаться и скрывать нашу магию! Пришло время нам взять дела в свои руки! — сказал Лорд.  
— А что же полукровки?  
Все потрясённо замолчали, вперившись взглядами в странного юношу. Темноволосого, с горбатым птичьим носом и тяжёлым взглядом.  
Волдеморт медленно развернулся к нему.  
— Твоё имя.  
— Северус Снейп.  
— Снейп? — Тёмный Лорд странно улыбнулся, играя палочкой. — Ты, наверное, полукровка? Кто твоя мать, Северус?  
— Эйлин Принц.  
— Принц. Славная фамилия. Как же твоя мать воспитывала тебя, Северус? Как магла? Рассказывала ли она тебе о нашей истории или читала на ночь добрые сказочки для простецов? Что ты знаешь о нашем мире, Северус? Что ты думаешь о маглах? Какие они из себя?  
— Моя мать воспитывала меня как волшебника, — осторожно сказал Снейп. — А маглы… Все маглы, которых я знаю, мерзкие и гадкие люди.  
— Возможно, это и есть ответ на твой вопрос, — тихо сказал Волдеморт. — Признаю, свежая кровь нашему обществу тоже нужна, иное повлечёт вырождение. Я знаю нескольких довольно интересных волшебников, рождённых маглами. Я мог бы назвать их имена, — Волдеморт усмехнулся. — Два или три…  
Беллатриса мерзко захихикала.  
— Но что они могут понимать, прожив детство в магловской среде?  
— Дурная кровь, — пожилая волшебница плюнула на пол.  
— Ведите нас, мой Лорд! — крикнула Беллатриса. Она была в своей стихии. В её глазах горели искры, пугающие и безумные.  
— Ведите! — поддержал её Долохов.  
Поль воинственно затряс палочкой над головой.  
Один за другим маги выступали вперёд, окрылённые напутственными речами Волдеморта, точно околдованные его обволакивающим голосом и поистине гипнотическим взглядом.  
Регулус чувствовал, что всё меняется прямо у него на глазах.  
Вот уже Джагсон и Мальсибер выразили желание присоединиться к Пожирателям смерти.  
— Это большая честь, — одобряюще шептала Вальбурга.  
Большая честь.

  
* * *

Гости разошлись. После ухода Волдеморта ничего интересного ждать не приходилось, и всё о чём мог думать Северус Снейп, так это о том, что он видел и слышал.  
Регулус шёл с ним рядом, задумавшись о чём-то. Он почему-то не отправился восвояси под руку со своими благородными родственничками, а поплёлся за Снейпом. Молчал, и это, пожалуй, было хорошо. Северус нуждался в тишине, безлюдном укромном месте, где бы он мог всё хорошенько обдумать.  
Они аппарировали в Косой переулок и двинулись по заливаемой светом фонарей длинной, мощённой булыжником дороге.  
Поздним вечером в Косом переулке мало народу. Не было почтенных волшебниц, оттаскивающих от витрин своих чад, или спешащих на работу в Гринготтс гоблинов. Все волшебные магазинчики были закрыты, и только впереди светились окна Аптеки старины Малпеппера да ажурный фонарь у стены, за которой скрывался задний двор «Дырявого котла».  
Дул приятный мягкий ветер, теребивший волосы словно женская рука. Северус подставил ему своё лицо.  
Приятно.  
Со второго этажа книжной лавки «Флориш и Блоттс» через открытые окна слышались последние ноты «Зелёных рукавов». Северус остановился. Его уже ждали в одном месте. Не самом лучшем, не самом надёжном. Плохая идея тащить туда Блэка.  
— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Северус.  
Регулус непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Что ты почувствовал сегодня? — нахмурился Снейп. — Почувствовал хоть что-нибудь?  
— Силу, — сразу же ответил Регулус, чувствуя всю пустоту этих слов, — и тёмную магию, — уж он-то хорошо в этом разбирался, учитывая историю собственной семьи. — Странное единение. Каждое сказанное слово Тёмного Лорда отпечаталось в моей голове.  
А когда волшебники закричали ему под конец: «Ведите!», Регулусу вдруг ужасно захотелось присоединить к ним свой голос. Барти Крауч, каким-то невообразимым образом затесавшийся среди приглашённых, не стал себя сдерживать, он явно остался под большим впечатлением. Даже Маркус вторил этим голосам. Но Снейп промолчал, поэтому Регулус и пошёл за ним.  
— Единение? Это потому что остальным всё понравилось. Я мог бы и не спрашивать. У тебя больше нет своего мнения из-за Поля и его волшебства.  
Северус хмыкнул и быстрым шагом свернул за угол в сторону Лютного переулка.  
— Волдеморт достиг величия благодаря тёмной магии. В газетах ведь тоже иногда правду пишут, — угрюмо сказал Снейп. — Говорят, что он использовал инферналов во время вылазки Пожирателей смерти прошлым летом на юге Англии.  
— Мертвецов? Но что они могут?  
— Ты сильно удивишься, узнав, сколько они могут, — мрачно проговорил Северус. — Нужно обладать огромной силой, чтобы управлять инферналами. Если это правда, в чём я не сомневаюсь, то Волдеморт продвинулся в изучении Тёмных искусств очень далеко, дальше, чем все его предшественники.  
— Ты считаешь, он сильнее Гриндевальда?  
Снейп кивнул. Пожалуй, он ещё никогда не чувствовал такой мощной, завораживающей силы и манящей. Тёмная магия всегда была для Северуса Снейпа чем-то особенным. Она гибче, загадочнее и сильнее светлой. Обращаться с ней нужно трепетно, как со слабым пламенем тлеющего уголька в руках. Либо потухнет, либо разгорится так, что сожжёт владельца.  
— Возможно, сильнее Дамблдора, — голос Северуса стал похож на шипение змеи. — А ты что думаешь о нём самом, о Волдеморте?  
— Ничего не думаю, — с неохотой ответил Блэк.  
Снейп недоверчиво хмыкнул, резко обернулся к Регулусу и уставился глаза в глаза.  
Голова закружилась, Регулусу показалось, что он куда-то падает. Время остановилось. Он постарался вздохнуть глубже, но воздух исчез из лёгких. К горлу подступила тошнота.  
Последние минуты в зале снова пронеслись перед мысленным взором, и лишь потом реальность внезапно вернулась.  
— Лжец! Всё ясно, — глухо сказал Северус и устало прикрыл глаза, шумно выпустив сквозь зубы воздух. У Блэка было слишком много чужих эмоций в голове. Заклинание действовало идеально. А, как известно, магия тем сильнее, чем больше она волшебников связывает. Отличить чувства Регулуса было так же трудно, как искать маковое зёрнышко в шкатулке с волшебным порохом. Он был под большим впечатлением от Волдеморта. Впрочем, как и сам Северус, и это странно расстраивало Снейпа.  
— Ты обещал, — прохрипел Регулус, схватившись похолодевшими пальцами за фонарный столб, — что не будешь применять это ко мне!  
— Решил кое-что проверить.  
— Чёртов легилемент, — процедил Регулус.  
Они дошли до «Поганого колдуна» — тёмной лавки, где по слухам можно было раздобыть кое-какие запрещённые Министерством товары для зелий. Северусу понадобилось там прикупить «кое-что».  
О да! У него были великие планы на одну вещь. Он осмотрелся по сторонам.  
— Стой здесь и никуда не ходи, — предостерёг Снейп и скрылся за грязными дверями, оставив Блэка ждать снаружи.  
Регулус замер, вслушиваясь в тишину переулка. Только замызганный фонарь на железной цепи под вывеской со скрипом раскачивался. Зарядил мелкий зябкий дождик. Негостеприимные окна соседних косых домов глядели на Регулуса. Ему казалось, что из каждого из них на него смотрят уродливые лица. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу после перенесённого вторжения в разум.  
Неожиданно из темноты донеслись приглушённые голоса. Регулус вздрогнул и схватился за волшебную палочку.  
— Где-то здесь.  
— Да тише ты, спугнёшь.  
— Если бы. Спугнёшь таких, как же. Как ПСам товары толкать, так ничего. Ты палочку приготовь.  
— Уже.  
Раздались звуки копошения и приближающихся шагов. Регулус прижался к стене магазина и прошептал: — Нокс.  
— Темно, как в заднице тролля, — проворчал кто-то совсем рядом.  
— В случае чего…  
— Сразу Аваду в лоб, я помню. Где этот «Мерзостный колдун»?  
— «Поганый», дубина ты.  
Сердце замерло у Блэка в груди.  
»…вскоре любой мало-мальски подготовленный мракоборец сможет в случае оказания сопротивления воспользоваться любым Непростительным заклинанием».  
Он нащупал ручку двери магазина и юркнул внутрь, оказавшись в жутком помещении. На полках стояли жёлтые людские черепа, банки и склянки, наполненные мутной жидкостью. Повсюду на верёвочках были развешаны травы, грибы и корешки. У дальней стены притаился очаг, где запёкся пепел. Слабое освещение давали только длинные свечи в виде рыбьих скелетов.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — прошипел Северус. — Уйди немедленно!  
— Сначала выслушай, — отрезал Регулус. — Сюда идут. Говорили про Аваду и Псов.  
— Мракоборцы. Давно стерегут, собаки, — прохрипел хозяин магазина, которого Регулус поначалу не разглядел. Крупный и тучный горбун с морщинистыми щеками. Он напоминал гоблина из Гринготтса.— Давайте через заднюю дверь. Окажетесь у Кривого моста. Оттуда сможете убраться подальше.  
Они едва успели скрыться в соседней комнате, как двери лавки слетели с петель. Камни и дощатые щепки брызнули во все стороны. Банки и бутыли с мутной вязкой жидкостью лопнули, и в воздух поднялся цветной пар, на полу зашипели смешивающиеся зелья.  
Двое мракоборцев ворвались в помещение, бросившись на владельца лавки.  
Северус потянул Блэка к выходу, схватив за локоть.  
Сердце Регулуса отплясывало бешеный танец и готово было выпрыгнуть из груди прямо под ноги волшебнику, отдёрнувшему полог за прилавком. В закуток повалил цветной пар. Блэк едва успел разглядеть лицо с рыжей бородой, прежде чем они с Северусом выскочили из «Поганого колдуна», как затычка из бочонка. Порыв остервенелого ветра ударил в лица. Красный свет заклинания скользнул в дверную щель.  
— Куда теперь?  
— Я был здесь однажды, надо вспомнить.  
— И как скоро ты вспомнишь, позволь полюбопытствовать?  
— Довольно скоро, если ты перестанешь орать мне в ухо! — рявкнул Северус. — Туда!  
Они понеслись по улице между ветхими грязными домами. Регулус утратил всякое представление о том, где они находятся уже после второго поворота.  
Что-то громыхнуло за спинами.  
— Вот и мост!  
Блэк опрометью бросился к перекошенному мосту, перекинутому через вонючий канал, стремясь, как можно скорее убраться из Лютного переулка.  
Над крышей магазина плясал разноцветный огонь.

* * *

Мысли всё ещё разбегались.  
Поднявшись в спальню и распахнув окно, Регулус прижался лбом к деревянной раме. Стены ходили ходуном, тёмный зелёный ковёр походил на ночное бушующее море, а кровать казалась огромным кораблём, качающимся на волнах. Огни на площади гасли, и при каждом погасшем фонаре, юноша вздрагивал.  
Регулус ничего не понимал. Ещё несколько часов назад он, казалось, был счастлив, глазея на Волдеморта, и видел в нём чуть ли не реинкарнацию Мерлина, сошедшего с волшебной карточки от шоколадной лягушки, а теперь… Ничего. Очарование исчезло, лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь.  
Потом Северус. Он клялся не использовать своё умение проникать в чужие мысли на Регулусе. Обещал, но его слова — пустой звук. Опасно допускать чужаков в свой разум. Беллатриса должна помочь разобраться с этим…  
Снейп слишком глубоко копнул, затронул давно забытое, похороненное на самом дне памяти.  
Но хуже всего было то, что произошло позже. В «Поганом колдуне». Регулус никогда не был свидетелем того, как применяют Непростительные. Он и на этот раз ничего не видел, но не сомневался, что заклинание, отбросившее алый отсвет, было одним из тех самых трёх.  
Он закрыл глаза и вдруг унёсся мыслями в прошлое. Увидел чёткие очертания Хогвартса, того величавого замка, каким он узнал его в первый учебный год. Лодки и озеро. Хагрида с огромным веслом, что-то кричащего свесившемуся за борт лодчонки Роули. Вестибюль и тысячи свечей под потолком. Восхищённые лица однокурсников. Даже приветственная речь Дамблдора, оказывается, лежала где-то в глубине памяти всё это время, и сейчас ласковый голос старого волшебника звучал столь же громко, как тогда. Регулус снова видел преподавательский стол, ощущал под пальцами деревянную поверхность табурета.  
Он не такой, как Сириус. После своего распределения он написал большое письмо матери и всё-всё ей рассказал о своей поездке в поезде и на лодках, а в конце письма с гордостью добавил, что он учится на самом лучшем факультете Хогвартса!  
Регулус вспомнил вкус самой сладкой в мире коврижки с вишней и шоколадом, далёкое Рождество тысяча девятьсот семидесятого года. Откуда только Сириус принёс им столько сладкого, они не спрашивали. Цисса-Сахарная царевна и Меда-Надоеда уплетали сладости за обе щеки, и Регулус давился начинкой, лишь бы съесть больше них.  
Гловер, сидящий на жёрдочке, громко ухнул, привлекая внимание хозяина.  
Регулус устало вздохнул и погладил перья величавой птицы, захлопавшей золотистыми глазищами.  
Филина Сириус подарил брату как раз на Рождество. Регулус помнил тот день в мельчайших подробностях. Утром они с Медой смеялись над Нарциссой, когда её башмачок для гадания принёс из сада не красавец-чародей, а Кикимер, и вечером у камина все вместе слушали сказки. Друэлла Блэк замечательно читала на разные голоса. Сириус обожал «Колдун и Прыгливый горшок», Цисса, как и полагается легкомысленной девчонке с розовыми бантами на голове, зачитывалась историей «Фонтан Феи Фортуны», а Андромеда и Регулус любили самую страшную сказку из сборника — «Мохнатое сердце».  
Регулус негромко усмехнулся, вспомнив их детские игры и глупые прозвища. Он перевёл взгляд на платяной шкаф, и тут кое-что взбалмошное пришло ему в голову, неожиданная мысль, которой он уже не мог противиться.  
Он открыл дверцы. Флакончик зелья с двумя танцующими полосками света лежал поверх стопки книг.  
Регулус достал старый томик сказок барда Бидля.  
— Эй, — Блэк протянул книгу Гловеру, и филин вцепился в переплёт холёными когтями. — Отнеси-ка это Медоуз Доркас.  
Регулус раскрыл ставни, отпуская птицу на воздух.


	11. Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство на отдыхе

Есть одно место в Большом Манчестере, от которого местные жители предпочитают держаться подальше. В широкой низине, окутанной серым туманом, где когда-то было небольшое озеро с голубой, как лазурь, водой, темнеет мрачный силуэт старинного кособокого особняка, сложенного из грубо отёсанных камней. Вокруг него расползлось болото.  
От низины на север на несколько миль протянулся тёмный хвойный лес, наполненный пугающими вздохами. На его окраине у реки Мерси стоит рыбацкая деревенька. Всего несколько лачуг, часовня и старое кладбище. Но даже оно не так пугало людей, как уродливый особняк в низине.  
Само это место навевало гнетущие мысли. У путников, приблизившихся к болоту, возникало непреодолимое желание убраться подальше. И как можно скорее.  
— Там жили злые колдуны. Плохие люди, — так частенько заканчивалась служба в часовне. — Никого из Блэков не видели со Средних веков. Сейчас там только их неприкаянные души.  
Годы шли, и никто не беспокоил старые камни. Теперь даже при большом желании маглы не смогли бы пробраться к мрачному дому из-за бурьяна.  
И это вызывало особое удовольствие в душе нынешнего владельца родового поместья древнейшего и благороднейшего дома — Арктуруса Сириуса Блэка, человека с крутым нравом и несгибаемой волей.  
Его супруга поправила сплетённую из тончайших серебряных нитей сетку для волос и оглядела гостиную. Всё было готово. Огонь гудел в большом камине. При его неровном свете блестел начищенный паркет. На резном столе из чёрного дерева дожидались гостей сладкие пироги с патокой и графин с вином.  
Мелания Блэк редко надевала дорогие украшения, но серебряную сетку примеряла каждый раз к приезду сына. Она души не чаяла в Орионе и обожала своих внуков.  
Мелания являлась крайне проницательной женщиной и прекрасно знала, что её муж, хотя и хранит во время визитов сына неизменно отрешённое выражение лица, которое скрывает чувства куда больше, чем любая маска, безмерно любит Ориона, а уж Сириуса и Регулуса — и подавно.  
— Они опять опаздывают, — резко сказал Арктурус. — Твоей невестке просто безотчётно нравится выводить меня из себя! Мир ещё не знал более склочной женщины. Даже твоя непутёвая дочь не была такой.  
— Имей терпение, дорогой, — с достоинством сказала Мелания, умевшая читать по лицу супруга, как по книге. «Непутёвую дочь» — Лукрецию она не видела с тех самых пор, как Игнатиус Пруэтт высказался в поддержку нынешнего министра.  
— Это повторяется из года в год!  
Мелания плавно опустила руку ему на плечо, и Арктурус перестал стучать по подоконнику.  
— Будь с ней приветлив. Твои внуки боятся тебя как огня, ты знаешь?  
— Неужели?! — искренне удивился мистер Блэк.  
Миссис Блэк рассмеялась, увидев озадаченное выражение на лице мужа.  
— Мерлин, ну конечно! Я даже не удивлюсь, — она легко ущипнула Арктуруса за щёку, — если их боггарты принимают твой вид. В прошлом году дети не приезжали, и ты скучал — признайся… Веди себя, ну, я не знаю… мягче…  
Наконец, в камине вспыхнуло зелёное пламя, и в почерневшем очаге возникла высокая фигура.  
— Ну, сын, как поживаешь? — пробасил Арктурус. Его громовой голос всегда заставлял окружающих вздрагивать.  
— Примите мои извинения, отец, — Орион вышел из камина и протянул руку появившейся там жене. — Мы немного задержались.  
Мелания принялась целовать сына и невестку. Орион показался ей утомлённым, прямо-таки больным. Она обеспокоенно приложила руку к его лбу.  
— Вальбурга, — с преувеличенной сердечностью произнёс Арктурус, — рад тебя видеть!  
— Моя радость соразмерна вашей, — отозвалась женщина, вызывающе вскинув голову.  
Арктурус вяло кивнул и почувствовал облегчение, когда из камина вышел его младший внук. Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы. Регулус вытянулся в струнку, едва заметив деда.  
— А вот и мой маленький королёк, — проворковала Мелания, крепко обняв его и окутав облаком аромата цветочных духов. — Ты стал ещё выше! Скоро перерастёшь своего старого деда.  
Регулус расслабился в её руках и зажмурился от удовольствия, когда Мелания взлохматила ему волосы.  
Арктурус ждал появления ещё одного Блэка. Самого несносного, шумного и непоседливого. Но Сириус всё не появлялся и не появлялся.  
— У вас что, закончился волшебный порох? — гортанным голосом спросил он Регулуса. — Где второй?  
— Простите, сэр, Сириус не приедет, — холодно ответит тот.  
Арктурус и Мелания переглянулись.  
— Мы не стали писать вам, — сказал Орион. — Сириус ушёл из дома.  
— Что с ним такое? — нахмурился Арктурус. — Чем ему не угодил ваш дом?  
Вальбурга с возмущением посмотрела на родственника.  
— Мягче, — одними губами напомнила Мелания.  
— Ваш внук связался с людьми, общение с которыми непозволительно для волшебника его рода, — ядовитым тоном произнесла Вальбурга, отряхнув воротник платья от сажи.  
— К сожалению, — вздохнул Орион, — это так.  
Новая вспышка пламени осветила камин, и на какое-то время избавила Ориона Блэка от дальнейших объяснений.  
— О, Мерлин, какое счастье видеть снова ваши лица! — вскричала Друэлла Блэк, бросившись к стоявшим ближе всех к ней Регулусу и Мелании. Она умудрилась обнять их обоих сразу. — Цисси, милая, где ты? — глаза её сияли радостью и любовью.  
Из камина, придерживая юбки гигантского бирюзового монстра из атласной ткани, вышла Нарцисса, а за ней следом Сигнус Блэк с чемоданом в руке.  
Нарцисса радостно улыбнулась Регулусу, тот улыбнулся в ответ, смиренно перенося тесные объятия тёти.  
— Мистер Арктурус! — Друэлла поспешила к растерявшемуся мужчине, сжимая его руку. — Как вам идёт седина! Мы привезли подарки!  
— Ваши чары иллюзии ещё держатся? Маглы не беспокоили? — надменно произнёс Сигнус. Он взглянул в окно, скрытое кружевными занавесками. — Поразительная длительность действия морочного заклинания для такой глуши.  
Мелания постаралась взять мужа под руку, прежде чем Арктурус открыл рот и что-нибудь сказал не то.  
— Когда ты успела их пригласить? — шёпотом спросил он у своей очень довольной чем-то жены.  
— Это будет замечательное лето, дорогой, — пропела Мелания. — Родные мои, чувствуйте себя как дома! Я так рада, когда вы гостите у нас. Орион, а где же ваши вещи?  
— Кикимер скоро доставит их сюда, — махнула рукой Вальбурга.  
— Они даже своих эльфов сюда притащили, — проворчал Арктурус так, чтобы его никто не расслышал.  
— Милый, — Мелания приобняла Регулуса за плечи. — Твоя комната уже ждёт тебя. Нарцисса, какая ты у нас стала красавица…  
Комната Регулуса находилась на четвёртом этаже. Она была намного светлее, чем его спальня в доме на площади Гриммо. Из высоких окон открывался восхитительный вид на раскинувшуюся вокруг особняка природу.  
Большой дом дремал в тени сада, отличающегося мрачной красотой. По ночам в особняке поскрипывали половицы, хлопали ставни, за стенами что-то шебуршало. Обычное дело в старинных волшебных особняках.  
Регулус ощущал странное удовольствие, не спеша поднимаясь по мраморной лестнице, окаймленной кружевом кованых перил. Он всходил и спускался по ней тысячу раз, не меньше. Когда-то он перепрыгивал через ступеньки, превращал лестницу в ледяную горку… В кабинете на втором этаже даже сейчас можно было разглядеть на полу несмываемые чернила раздавленного рассерженным дедом Арктурусом бякоклешня. Как же юным Блэкам влетело тогда!  
Нарцисса постоянно болтала о новых платьях. Она привезла целую гору бесполезных подарков из Милана.  
Разговоры в тени аллеи вернулись в сад. Перед Блэками предстал величавый дом с бледно-зелёными стенами и высокими потолками.

  
* * *

Всё старшее поколение Блэков собралось для чаепития на открытой веранде за небольшим круглым столиком. Мясистые персики падали на деревянное покрытие и лопались. Их приятный насыщенный аромат щекотал ноздри при каждом вдохе.  
Кикимер разливал чай в фарфоровые чашки. Два маленьких эльфа нарезали вишнёвые пироги.  
Друэлла обмахивалась веером и делилась новостями о салонах и посещённых светских мероприятиях Европы. Время от времени она поглядывала на дочь, провожая взглядом каждый отправленный Нарциссой в рот кусок пирога. Сигнус Блэк неспешно раскуривал бриаровую трубку, надувая щеки. Орион листал «Ежедневный пророк», а Вальбурга, скорбно вздыхая, рассказывала Мелании о Лонгботтомах и выходке сына Августы — Фрэнка, ставшего вдруг мракоборцем.  
Пока женщины выкладывали друг другу новости, Арктурус Блэк философически качал головой и незаметно для супруги добавлял в чай бренди.  
На веранду плюхнулся ещё один персик.  
Нарцисса вздрогнула. Её не интересовали скучные беседы, а изображать вежливый интерес было больше невмоготу. У всех за столом было одинаковое выражение лица, словно отлитое из одной формы. Нарцисса поднялась, чтобы уйти, как вдруг мать произнесла небрежным тоном:  
— Подумайте только, на днях я видела ужасную картину, — Друэлла поморщилась. — Мы как раз вернулись с континента. Девушка, ясное дело, маглорождённая, верхом на ужасной магловской машине — уж не знаю, как там они называют этих железных монстров…  
— Да, да, — закивал Сигнус, выпуская облачко дыма изо рта. — Мерлин и Моргана! Рычит словно зверь, оранжевый глаз спереди, весь в железе.  
— С ней был молодой человек, — сообщила Друэлла, — наверняка, не лучшего происхождения. Они имели наглость налететь на нас на этом чудовище в Косом переулке, помахали руками и расхохотались. Затем этот их монстр на двух колёсах…  
Вальбурга сделала поспешный глоток обжигающего чая, закашлялась и переглянулась с Орионом.  
—… обдал нас струёй чёрного вонючего дыма! Жаль, я не разглядела лиц. Куда смотрят родители?  
Нарцисса смущённо улыбнулась, а дядя не смог сдержать смешок, взглянув на родственницу поверх газеты.  
— Тебя это веселит, Орион? — сведя брови, сурово спросил Сигнус.  
— Это нервное.  
— И это лишь один пример приспособления магловского устройства к магической бытности. Ещё с тех самых пор, как Нобби Лич занял пост министра магии… — пустилась в воспоминания Друэлла.  
— Пойду, поищу Регулуса, — поспешно сказала Нарцисса.  
— Моя девочка, ты так же далека от политики, как это жаркое лето от приятной английской прохлады. С погодой что-то не то творится. Ах, не то!  
— Если тебе так жарко, Друэлла, просто прекрати заматываться в шаль! — громыхнул Арктурус.  
Друэлла оскорблённо охнула.  
Нарцисса поцеловала её в щёку и быстро покинула веранду.  
Она уже знала, где найдёт кузена.  
По нарядной игрушечной крыше беседки то и дело стучали падающие жёлуди. Под дубом разрослись ажурные кроны робиний. Под вечер их белоснежные соцветия окрасились в цвета заката, розовея среди светло-зелёных листьев.  
В такт падающим желудям по деревянному полу застучали каблуки Нарциссы.  
При родителях она шутила и смеялась, хотя Регулус видел — её что-то беспокоит. Нарцисса улыбнулась, увидев его, и села рядом, прикрыв глаза.  
— В моей комнате что-то жужжит в шторах, — прошептала Нарцисса, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. — А я всегда говорила, что там кто-то есть, но мне никто не верил.  
— Скорее всего, лишь полудохлый докси, а шуму ты подняла, словно там за шторой таится грим, — усмехнулся Регулус, откладывая книгу. — Посмотрим?  
Нарцисса кивнула.  
Ей не хватало этого. Детской непосредственности. Совсем скоро она выйдет замуж, и у неё не будет больше времени на глупости и шалости. Она станет леди Малфой.  
А пока… Ведь Регулус её хорошо знает и не будет над ней смеяться. С ней будет, а без неё — нет.  
Комната Нарциссы была самой светлой в доме. Нежно голубые стены, высокий потолок, на котором растянулось наколдованное небо с пушистыми облаками. У окна рядом с лакированным столиком, будто сошедшим с картинки книжки сказок, стояло большое зеркало в богатой раме.  
— Слышишь, — шепнула Нарцисса, округлив глаза.  
Регулус прислушался: в шторе кто-то шевелился.  
— И ты даже не пыталась узнать, что там? — спросил он.  
— Шутишь что ли?!  
— А палочка тебе на что? — проворчал Регулус. — Если это и впрямь грюмошмель, мы можем подманить его стеблем крапивы, но сомневаюсь, что это он.  
Существо за шторой словно услышало их и тревожно дёрнулось.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, кто там, — с серьёзной миной сказал Регулус, подкравшись к шторе. Он потянул за бархатную ткань.  
Раздался сдавленный писк, и на ковёр свалился маленький пушистый комочек.  
Нарцисса подошла ближе, разглядывая существо бежевого цвета.  
— Какой страшный и жирный грюмошмель, аж жуть берёт, — издевательски протянул Регулус и скорчил гримасу, очень похоже изображая ужас, промелькнувший мгновение назад на лице Нарциссы.  
— Я возьму его себе.  
— Где-то я слышал, что они слизывают сопли и слюни у спящих волшебников, — невзначай упомянул Регулус. — Бери его. Люциусу понравится.  
Нарцисса тряхнула волосами, поднимая на ладони клубкопуха.  
— Не слушай его, он злой и вредный!  
Регулус закатил глаза и разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Как не стыдно врать?  
— Это ваш с Сириусом подарочек, я помню. Вы подкладывали мне его в пудреницу!  
— Наверное, это он. Кто знает, сколько живут эти малявки?

  
* * *

Несколько дней спустя утром во время завтрака на воздухе Вальбурга Блэк была до крайности взволнована. Волдеморт хотел поближе познакомиться с детьми своих идейных сторонников, и Беллатриса лично поручилась за всё семейство Блэков.  
Волдеморт отличался странной любовью к посещениям родовых гнёзд магической аристократии. Лето только вступило в свои права, а его уже приняли у себя, казалось, все: Нотты, Розье, Кэрроу…  
И вот настал день Блэков. В Гриммо-хаусе началась форменная суматоха.  
Столпы светского чистокровного общества Вальбурга и Друэлла обсуждали необходимые приготовления к званому ужину. Орион хранил царственное молчание. Волшебный воздух явно пошёл ему на пользу, и здоровье к мистеру Блэку стало возвращаться. Арктурус ходил по дому пунцовым от негодования, не потому что не одобрял ужин, ему претило то, что его поместьем распорядилась какая-то девчонка.  
Регулус неторопливо перелистывал страницы столетнего талмуда, принесённого Беллатрисой. Она взялась за внешкольное образование двоюродного брата с особым усердием.  
Нарцисса сидела рядом и неохотно поглощала приготовленные домовиками оладьи. О ней все забыли в последние дни, и она была раздосадована.  
Нарцисса страстно желала, чтобы этот вечер скорее прошёл. И тогда всё вокруг неё снова вернётся на круги своя, успокоится. Её свадьба опять станет главным событием, обсуждаемым в этом доме, а все эти глупые разговоры о Магической войне, законах, политике и репрессиях чистокровных прекратятся.  
Скучающий рядом Регулус записал что-то в тетрадку и звучно захлопнул книгу. Кикимер тут же подсунул ему другую. Никак Белла и здесь поработала, науськав домовика.  
Нарцисса покосилась на название.

**«Волхование всех презлейшее»**

Очередной том, где описываются какие-нибудь гадкие приёмчики тёмной магии. Какая скука, не иначе Регулус превратился в зануду, помешанного на тонкостях магии, которую всё равно никогда не решится испытать.  
Сад был готов встречать гостей. На деревьях разместились цветные фонарики. Белые дубовые столы и скамейки аккуратно расставлены на площадке возле дома. Вечером здесь будет волшебно.  
Это могло бы обрадовать Нарциссу, но она знала, что всё это сделано для приёма человека, которого она откровенно боялась. Можно было сослаться больной и не вылезать вечером из постели. Но на ужин должны были прибыть Малфои, а юной мисс Блэк не терпелось снова увидеть будущего супруга. Малфои давно поддерживали Волдеморта, и Люциус как-то шепнул Нарциссе, что является особо приближённой персоной к величайшему магу.  
Не то чтобы Нарцисса в это поверила, но, по крайне мере, чёрная уродливая метка на предплечье Люциуса имелась. Носить такую стало нынче модно. Мистер Паркинсон и родственники по матери — Розье уже обзавелись метками. В комплекте шли чёрные мантии и чудовищные маски. И что же теперь? Неужели весь этот праздничный ужин, фонарики, сверкающий как стекло паркет и столы нужны лишь для того, что бы Регулус обзавёлся всем тем же?

  
* * *

— Прекрасный дом, — сказал Волдеморт, отмечая старания хозяев.  
Нарциссу он удостоил мимолётным взглядом.  
Белла всё время улыбалась своей раздражающей гаденькой улыбочкой, и при появлении Малфоев, которых, к слову, дед Арктурус на дух не переносил, лишь пренебрежительно хмыкнула.  
— Старик ещё ничего, старая школа, а вот женишок твой, Цисси, ни рыба, ни мясо. Не знаю, что такого в нём нашёл Повелитель.  
«Значит, это правда! — удивилась Нарцисса. — Люциус и впрямь входит в ближний круг Волдеморта». Радоваться этому или огорчаться — она ещё не решила.  
Родители улыбались. Мистер Арктурус соревновался в громкости голоса с отцом Люциуса. Мелания Блэк тщетно пыталась успокоить столкнувшихся нос к носу упрямых мужчин. Дядя был зловеще молчалив, а тётя, наоборот, была неожиданно мила со всеми, даже с теми, кого в тайне терпеть не могла.  
Весь вечер Нарцисса танцевала, смеялась и веселилась, радуясь про себя, что напрасно опасалась. Вечер совсем не был плох.  
Между гостями сновали домовые эльфы, со своих портретов на стенах в холле миролюбиво взирали предки, играла приятная музыка, а дорогая люстра, не уступающая по размерам хрустальному гиганту Малфой-мэнора, блестела сотней цветных огней.

  
* * *

Нарцисса не хотела подслушивать. Она чётко знала, что настоящей благородной леди не стоит заниматься такими вопиюще неприглядными делами. Она с радостью дала бы знать о своём присутствии за спинкой дивана, где искала свою выпавшую из-за пояса палочку, но не смела.  
Рудольфус буквально втащил Беллу в комнату и захлопнул дверь.  
— Как мне следует понимать твоё поведение?!  
— Не кричи на меня! — взъерепенилась Беллатриса.  
— Все волшебники, присутствующие в зале, смеются надо мной. Даже в моём присутствии ты продолжаешь льнуть к другому, — устало сказал Лестрейндж.  
— Он мой учитель и мой Повелитель, — холодно возразила Белла. — Тёмный Лорд лично обучал меня окклюменции. Он как Бог. Впрочем, тебе не понять.  
— Бог? — хмыкнул Рудольфус. — Он не бог, Белла, и ты это знаешь. Он сильный волшебник, но всего лишь человек, как и мы.  
— Нет! Он бессмертен, Руди! Бессмертен! Тебе не понять меня, и никому не понять. Это нужно было видеть, — сбивчиво зашептала Белла. — Я была там. Всё происходило на моих глазах. Смертельное заклинание Грюма попало Повелителю в грудь. Он упал навзничь, но поднялся. Он сам сказал мне, что его невозможно убить. Он самый великий волшебник в истории!  
— Ты уверена в этом? — нотка сомнения проскользнула в голосе Рудольфуса, и Нарциссе вдруг стало не по себе. Слишком уверенно уж говорила Белла, слишком искренне и эмоционально, словно на самом деле так оно и было. Но это невозможно. Никто не может выжить после Авады Кедавры.  
— Уверена, конечно! Хватит дуться на меня, Руди, — сказала Белла, и по ковру зашуршали её юбки. — Мы договаривались с тобой. Любовь женщины — это вся её жизнь. Я посвятила её нашему Повелителю. Но нам с тобой хорошо. Я не люблю тебя, а ты меня. Правда?  
— Правда, — тихо ответил Рудольфус.  
— Нам хорошо вместе, — сказала Белла и с усмешкой добавила: — Кроме того, где ещё ты найдёшь такого хорошего партнёра для партии в волшебные шахматы? Мы можем сыграть, если хочешь, и сегодня я больше не буду, как ты там вульгарно выразился? Льнуть?  
Нарцисса вздрогнула, когда над её головой проплыла сорвавшаяся с места на тумбочке шахматная доска.  
— Нет, — раздался голос Рудольфуса. — Я только вернулся из рейда. Я так устал, Белла.  
— Ну, если ты устал…  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина.  
Нарцисса замерла на мгновение, нашарив под диваном свою палочку, а затем осторожно выглянула из-за спинки софы.  
Она увидела свою сестру в чёрном батистовом платье, стоящую к дивану спиной, и почувствовала себя провинившимся ребёнком, совсем как в десять лет, когда стукнула этой же шахматной доской дразнившего её Сириуса по голове.  
Беллатриса целовалась с мужем.  
Наконец, Рудольфус отстранил от себя жену, странно посмотрел на неё и приподнял её голову за подбородок чуть выше.  
— Нет, Белла, в эту игру мы тоже играть не будем.  
Он вышел, а Беллатриса ещё долго стояла в комнате, не двигаясь с места.

  
* * *

«Неужели он любит её?» — недоумевала Нарцисса. Никак иначе она не могла объяснить отчаянный взгляд Рудольфуса. В любом случае — Белле он был безразличен.  
В большом доме Нарцисса не могла больше найти себе места. Сцена, свидетельницей которой она невольно стала, почему-то озадачила.  
Она ведь никогда не присматривалась к мужу родной сестры.  
Рудольфус был старше Беллы, угрюмый, молчаливый. Лицо его было спокойным, как пруд в саду, хорошим — особенно, когда он улыбался. Но делал это мистер Лестрейндж крайне редко в отличие от его улыбчивого брата Рабастана.  
«А вдруг Люциус меня не любит, — размышляла Нарцисса. — Нет, не может этого быть! Любит! Сколько красивых слов говорит… Они кажутся такими искренними! Не может же он так хорошо и ловко лгать? Да и чего ради?»  
Нарцисса не совладала с кипучим воображением и прижала руку к груди, где неожиданно закололо. Она яростно тряхнула волосами и, бросив раздражённый взгляд на будущего супруга, гордо удалилась.  
Мисс Блэк пару раз прошлась по коридору взад вперёд, заламывая руки.  
Сквозь ромбы вставленных в окна стёкол виднелся свет парящих цветных огоньков. Нарцисса следила за ними, облокотившись о подоконник и улыбаясь против воли.  
И тут она уловила какое-то движение в конце коридора.  
Шаги.  
Кто-то шёл сюда и, возможно, не один.  
Нарцисса торопливо осмотрелась. На стене за гобеленом с изображением переругивающейся из-за добычи собачьей своры была небольшая ниша. Оставалось только быстро юркнуть туда. Едва она успела спрятаться, как в коридоре появились две тёмные фигуры. Нарцисса видела их через проеденную молью дырку в гобелене.  
— Прекрасный замок, — глаза Волдеморта сверкнули. — Древние камни, прочные.  
— Так и есть, — ответил ему знакомый молодой голос, и сердце Нарциссы болезненно заныло.  
Регулус.  
— В это ужасное время каждому хотелось бы иметь такой дом. Крепкий, цельный, точно выточенный из скалы. Признаюсь, у меня никогда такого не было, — странным тоном сказал Волдеморт. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом… ради чего это всё? Разумеется, война неприятное занятие, но что нам остаётся делать, если власть не желает идти на диалог? Видите ли, Регулус, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы лишились всего этого, — он красноречивым жестом обвёл пространство вокруг. — Да, мистер Блэк. Дело не только в защите маглорождённых. Взгляните наружу, — Волдеморт провёл пальцами по оконному цветному стеклу, и оно вмиг исчезло, впустив в коридор вечернюю прохладу и отдалённое эхо смеющихся голосов. — Нелегко с этим будет расстаться, к этому всё идёт. У нас всё отберут. У вас отберут. Вы просто не видели в деле…  
— Видел, — резко произнёс Регулус.  
Нарцисса с трудом удержала чих, когда ветер колыхнул гобелен, взорвавшийся облачком пыли. Она зажала рот рукой, сощурилась, но всё равно заметила, как опустились плечи Регулуса. Он стоял напротив окна, его волосы растрепались.  
— Но ничего ещё не кончено, — Волдеморт обошёл Регулуса, встав с другой стороны, точно змея, обвивающая жертву. — Любовь к родному дому прекрасна! Но одно дело безвольно ждать грозы, которая непременно грянет со стороны рвущегося к полной власти маглонастроенного Министерства, а другое…  
Волдеморт замолчал и сочувственно посмотрел на собеседника.  
— А что же другое?  
Нарцисса едва разобрала прозвучавший вопрос.  
— Другое… — продолжил Волдеморт, — бороться за это рядом с теми, кто разделяет эти чувства.  
Он постучал палочкой по каменной кладке у оконной рамы.  
— Прочные, крепкие. Но согласись, можно сломать любые стены. Любые. Но гораздо сложнее сломать стены, охраняемые сверху… хм… соратниками.  
— Да, наверное, — сказал Регулус. — А теперь прошу… Я не знаю, как к вам обращаться. Я слышал, что некоторые называют вас Тёмным Лордом, а кто-то боится вообще как-либо вас называть…  
— Тёмным Лордом меня зовут мои друзья, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — А что до остальных, — он принялся чертить перед собой что-то волшебной палочкой. Букву за буквой. Надпись зависла пламенем в воздухе.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

— У каждого волшебника должна быть своя подпись. Она выражает суть колдующего, его личность. Она должна запоминаться, должна быть узнаваема. Имя. Вот всё, что остаётся после смерти. Вы со мной согласны, мистер Блэк?  
— Согласен.  
— Вы боитесь смерти?  
— Да, наверное. Немного. А вы?  
— Нет, — резко сказал Лорд, повёл рукой, и надпись осыпалась горсткой пепла. Алое марево погасло. — Последний враг истребится, мистер Блэк.  
Регулус взмахнул своей палочкой, и в воздухе появились новые буквы, светящиеся огнём. Их было только три. Их свет озарял пространство.  
— Р. А. Б., — Волдеморт удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Кажется, вы сказали, подпись должна запоминаться.  
Лорд скривил губы в лёгкой улыбке.  
— А сейчас прошу, Тёмный Лорд, следуйте за мной. Я покажу нашу знаменитую библиотеку.  
Когда шаги стихли, Нарцисса высунулась из своего укрытия и оглянулась.  
Никого. Погружённый в безмолвие тёмный коридор.  
Даже будучи маленькой девочкой, Нарцисса никогда не боялась ходить по этому дому, зная, что здесь с ней ничего плохого не случится.  
«Можно сломать любые стены. Да пусть только попробуют! Все, кто осмелится тронуть мою семью, глубоко пожалеют. Я никогда не оставлю свой род, будь я хоть трижды Малфой».  
Нарцисса развернулась на месте. Свора гончих собак на гобелене уставилась на неё. Ветер трепал сукно, гоняя по нему волны ткани.  
Достав палочку, Нарцисса придирчиво посмотрела на окно, припоминая, как оно в точности выглядело до того, как Волдеморт убрал стекло мановением руки. И тут случилось нечто невероятное.  
Раздался негромкий печальный вой грима.  
Последний раз такой же Нарцисса слышала несколько лет тому назад, когда Андромеда Блэк навсегда ушла из этого дома.

  
* * *

Регулус не осмелился взглянуть на то, что так заинтересовало Тёмного Лорда в книге «Природная знать. Родословная волшебников», непонятно улыбающегося, глядя на кремовые страницы.  
— Здесь только чистокровные фамилии?  
— Совершенно верно. Здесь в начале, — Регулус указал на богато украшенное движущимися завитушками оглавление, — самые первые волшебные семьи. Потом идут остальные: либо пресёкшиеся по мужской линии, либо недостаточно древние. Вот те самые «священные двадцать восемь» из «Справочника чистокровных волшебников», где значатся двадцать восемь ныне существующих истинно чистокровных семей: Берк, Блэк, Булстроуд, Гринграсс, Крауч, Кэрроу, Лестрейндж…  
Лицо Волдеморта стало непроницаемым.  
— Скромно, — ледяным тоном заметил он. — Самые первые, значит? — он с силой сжал переплёт. — Известно ли вам, Регулус, что одна капля крови Гонтов в сотню раз чище всех перечисленных здесь выше чистокровных? — он указал на изящно выведенную строчку «Гонты» в середине списка и с нажимом произнес: — Они прямые потомки Слизеринов и потомки Певереллов.  
— Я слышал, все чистокровные волшебники потомки Певереллов.  
— Возможно, но для человека такой крови, крови Гонтов, не так уж велика разница между чистокровными и грязнокровками, — резко сказал Волдеморт.  
По его недоброму взгляду было видно, что ответом Блэка он остался недоволен.

  
* * *

Эта обронённая фраза ещё долго терзала любопытство Регулуса. И он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что совершенно ничего не знает о Тёмном Лорде.  
За ответами он обратился сначала к отцу, уклонившемуся от разговора, потом к матери.  
— Я знала Волдеморта ещё в школе, — нехотя призналась Вальбурга. — Он был лучшим учеником Слизерина. Никогда не пытайся узнать о Волдеморте что-либо. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, так и знай!


	12. Церемония

Вот и он — белостенный дом с покатой крышей. Он стоит у холма, вокруг которого растут подсолнухи. Целое поле жёлтых цветов, такого роста, что с берега речки видны только острая верхушка красной крыши дома да макушка одинокого дерева, так странно смотрящегося в солнечном море.  
В небольших аккуратных окнах виднелись колышущиеся от лёгкого ветра занавески, связанные собственноручно миссис Эванс.  
На лужайке перед домом, тщательно очищенной от сорняков, блестел росой разросшийся клевер. Среди трёхлистной травы миролюбиво разместились глиняные гномы, которых Сириус при первом визите в Коукворт принял за настоящих садовых вредителей. С правой стороны неподалёку от деревянных ворот вымахал кедр с сине-зелёной хвоей, полной свежести и тени.  
Когда Сириус подъёхал к воротам, свернув налево от большой грунтовой дороги, Лили уже выскочила из дома. Как обычно она почувствовала прибытие Блэка ещё до того, как тот показался. Несмолкающий лай всех уличных собачонок всегда сопровождает Сириуса, рассекающего просторы на своём железном чудовище.  
Сириус уже привык считать Лили неотъемлемой частью лучшего друга, ведь этот друг проводил с девушкой всё больше и больше времени.  
Сначала Блэк ревновал, даже ловил себя на мысли, что рядом с Лили Джеймс Поттер значительно тупеет, и было бы неплохо разработать спасательную операцию «АнтиЭванс». Потом понял, что его переживания эгоистичны, и даже чувствовал за них вину. Он больше не злился на Эванс. Он злился на себя.  
Джеймс и Лили.  
Они одно целое, и не нужны глаза, чтобы видеть это.  
Он был другом Джеймсу, а теперь станет другом Джеймсу и… Лили.  
— У него всё в порядке? — спросила Эванс, поправляя сумку. — Мерлин, если бы правила позволяли, я бы аппарировала к нему каждые пять минут! Горгона раздери эту администрацию Мунго!  
Сириус толкнул калитку и протянул выбежавшей к нему Лили шлем. С её появлением вокруг что-то едва уловимо менялось. Она много значила для Джеймса, и Сириус в какой-то момент обнаружил, что общество Эванс и ему нисколько не мешает.  
— Со вчерашнего дня изменений не наблюдалось, — насмешливо откликнулся Блэк. — Требует свою метлу, пакет упыриков и тебя. Эй! Эванс! Джим ясно дал мне понять — я привожу тебя к нему в Мунго только с защитой на голове, или шлем понадобится мне, чтобы выжить после тумаков Сохатого.  
Лили закопошилась с застёжкой, пытаясь надеть шлем. Сириус сорвал с перекинувшейся через ограду кедровой ветки смолистую шишку и жадно вдохнул аромат пряной хвои. Так пахнет только здесь — у дома Лили Эванс, потому что в этой части городка живёт сердце Джеймса Поттера, лучшего друга Сириуса Блэка. Здесь хорошо, но что-то не так. Кажется, что каждый метр чётко выверен и занесён в специальный журнал садовода. И красота этого места… давит своей аккуратностью. Другое дело поле, где гуляет ветер, поле, полное подсолнечников…  
— Сегодня заскочу к Сохатому вечером, сейчас только тебя подброшу, так что пусть не кипишует.  
— Дела Ордена? — понимающе спросила Лили.  
Сириус хмыкнул, но не ответил.  
— А кто это выглядывает там из-за занавески? — спросил он, прищурившись.  
Лили удивлённо перевела взгляд на дом.  
— А-а, это моя сестра Петуния, — отозвалась она, передёрнув плечами. — Ты оскверняешь её «любимый» кедр.  
— Почему таким тоном? — усмехнулся Сириус, отбросив шишку в сторону.  
— Она это дерево терпеть не может. Оно, видишь ли, не вписывается в симметрию лужайки перед домом. Совершеннейшая ерунда! Теперь, когда дерева касался волшебник, Туни ещё больше захочет от него избавиться. Но, — Лили самодовольно вскинула голову и заняла место за Блэком, — папа никогда это не сделает!  
«Конечно, — подумал Сириус. — Любимая младшая дочка — против, та — Петуния — старшая. А родители всегда младших детей любят больше. Везде так — что у маглов, что у волшебников».  
— И потом, — продолжила девушка, — что же мы будем наряжать на Рождество?  
— Вы сами наряжаете рождественское дерево? — изумился Сириус.  
— Конечно!  
— В следующий раз пригласите меня, — не подумав, брякнул Блэк.  
Лили подняла брови.  
— Э-эм… Хорошо.  
— Ловлю на слове, Эванс! — с деланной небрежностью сказал Сириус.  
— Можно подумать, ты ёлку никогда не наряжал, — пробормотала Лили.  
Сириус не преминул отметить про себя, что в его личный список будущих дел стоит внести новый пункт.

  
* * *

Все предпринятые проверки дали понять одно: никого внутри дома нет, во всяком случае, из хозяев.  
Целую неделю каждое утро Сириус Блэк ровно в девять утра и ещё раз в семь часов вечера непременно проезжал мимо дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Времени на долгие наблюдения не было, но те минуты, которые Сириус проводил, затаившись под семипалыми листьями каштана, ясно показали: родители и брат куда-то умотали.  
На площади Гриммо было прохладно, шёл мелкий дождь, не то что в солнечном краю Эванс, но Сириус, стоя на самом ветру, нисколько не боялся простыть. Оставив мотоцикл у фонарного столба на обочине, он прошёлся взад вперёд по тротуару.  
Сириус решительно махнул рукой и быстро поднялся по ступенькам крыльца родного дома.  
В коридоре сработала опознающая магия — зажёгся свет. Потоптавшись для верности пару минут, Блэк кашлянул и прислушался. Ничего. Мёртвое молчание тяготело над домом. Его хотелось разрушить, но Сириус давно забыл как.  
— Кикимер, ворчливое создание, ты здесь?!  
В ответ ни звука, но домовик мог и не выйти сам.  
— Ладно, — Сириус небрежно облокотился на вазу, украшающую подступы к лестнице. — Скажу по-другому. Если ты тут, советую немедленно выйти. Ну-у… если нет, то не вздумай появляться. И без твоего рыла тошно.  
Сириус покосился на головы эльфов, прикреплённые к стенам. Злобные мордочки, казалось, следили за каждым шагом непутёвого сына хозяев. Ваза всё-таки не выдержала веса и свалилась с постамента, звонко и печально охнув, коснувшись паркета. Цветные осколки брызнули во все стороны.  
Однако даже после такого вопиющего жеста Кикимер не появился, с пеной у рта шипя проклятья. Старый сморчок обычно всё доносил хозяйке. Даже своего обожаемого Регулуса пару раз сдавал со всеми потрохами.  
— И всё-таки интересно: куда все подевались? Ну ничего. Так даже лучше, — тихо проговорил Сириус.  
Насвистывая простенький мотивчик магловской приставучей песни, отвлекающей от дурных воспоминаний, он стал подниматься.  
Каждый его шаг сопровождался скорбным скрипом половиц. В кармане жалобно звякали последние галлеоны.  
Сириус поморщился. Как же ему претило ворошить свой старый тайник с накоплениями. Был ещё один вариант — заглянуть в завещанный дядей дом с огромным зачарованным сейфом, но тревожить старые стены пока не хотелось, Сириус не чувствовал себя их хозяином. Другое дело квартира, снятая на собственные деньги. Но вот они подходили к концу.  
— Зайду, открою, заберу, — уговорил себя Сириус. — И сразу смываюсь отсюда.  
Очередная ступенька сама подпрыгнула под его ногой, и он споткнулся в третий раз, чувствуя себя жертвой заговора этого обозлённого на него дома и скрипучей лестницы.  
— Всегда будь начеку, — пробормотал Сириус себе под нос, — а то не заметишь, как без ноги останешься.  
Его мысли естественным образом повернули в сторону автора этой жизненной цитаты — грозного высокого мужчины в потёртом дорожном плаще.  
Суровое обветренное лицо, покрытое шрамами. Каштановые волосы, обильно украшенные сединой. Улыбка, которая ничего хорошего не сулила. Густые брови походящие на мохнатых гусениц. Добавить ко всему прочему неожиданные гортанные смешки, заставляющие вздрагивать, и получится Аластор Грюм — один из лучших мракоборцев Англии.  
При первой встрече он окинул тяжёлым взглядом Сириуса и Джеймса и бесстрастно отправил их по домам.  
— Вот что, — сказал им тогда Грюм. — Я вам сразу растолкую, что к чему, — он почесал ужасного вида шрам на шее. — Посмотрите на меня, нравится рожа? И пошевелите мозгами: оно вам надо? Ты вот, — он кивнул на Джеймса, — шалопай редкостный, сразу видно. Слушать не будешь, а в нашей работе главное что? Я вас спрашиваю? А?  
— Смелость! — в один голос ответили друзья.  
— Дисциплина! А вы куда лезть вздумали? Орден? А твоя фамилия мне и вовсе не нравится, — объявил Аластор Сириусу. — Наслышан я про твою семейку. Оно надо?  
— Может быть, — дерзко сказал Сириус. — Мне вот ваша, как вы выразились, рожа не по душе — и ничего. Стою здесь и смотрю на неё, — он почувствовал, что гордится собственным упрямством.  
Несколько долгих мгновений мракоборец молчал, о чём-то серьёзно рассуждая, а потом зашагал прочь.  
— За мной! — нетерпеливо гаркнул он, и окрылённые Сириус и Джеймс поспешили за ним.  
— Если хотите инвалидами остаться… Мы всех таких как вы, ненормальных, принимаем.  
— Здорово! — воодушевился Джеймс.  
Грюм одобряюще хмыкнул и зарокотал:  
— Может, вы сгодитесь на что-нибудь. Нянчиться мне с вами некогда, так что обойдётесь без размусоливаний. Теория такова: если вы думаете, что тут героями станете какими — дверь в той стороне. Романтическую дурь из вас быстро вытрясут. Сейчас у Пожирателей смерти, а попросту Псов, большое пополнение. И малолетки есть. Сразу говорю: если вы считаете, что бить в спину нельзя, и нужно сражаться доблестно, проявлять милосердие и, Мордред там знает, что ещё у вас в головёшках сидит, я вот что скажу: они так не считают. Для Псов любые средства хороши, лишь бы достичь своей гнусной цели. Не моё дело обычно советы давать, жить-то вам. Как прожить подольше — сами обмозгуете. Я многое повидал на своём веку, — мрачно продолжал Аластор. — Это с виду только они такие чистоплюи, знатные морды. Их маски — вот настоящие рожи.  
Сириус хохотнул, и Грюм резко обернулся.  
— При настоящей опасности даже самый мелкий Пёс превращается в злющую псину. Чтобы выжить, он кусает, царапает, бьётся не хуже опытного мракоборца. Даже хуже, если вам новенький под руку подвернётся, этот будет хорохориться, чтобы хозяину угодить. Всегда будьте начеку!  
— Не бойтесь, — заверил его Сириус. — Мы не струсим.  
— То-то и оно. Все Блэки из одного куска материи выкроены, — скептически протянул Грюм. — Ну да ладно. Поттер и Блэк. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
И вышел отличный дуэт. Вот только на последнем задании в Норвиче Сириус отвлёкся на какого-то коротышку Пожирателя и упустил момент, когда в Джеймса попало режущее заклинание. Сохатый теперь отлёживался в Мунго, а Сириус, чувствуя свою вину перед другом, посыпал голову пеплом и безропотно отвозил к Джеймсу Эванс — личное поттеровское лекарственное средство от всех болячек…  
Несколько лестничных пролётов спустя Блэк оказался на нужном этаже. На двери его спальни всё ещё висела табличка с именем. Внутри хозяина комнаты ждал привычный бардак: всё было точно таким, каким Сириус оставил, уходя из дома одной судьбоносной ночью, не считая откуда-то взявшихся серых лохмотьев паутины, свисающих с потолка. Быстро же дом решил предать забвению владения бывшего жильца.  
Царство пыли.  
Просунув руку за платяной шкаф, Сириус дёрнул за скрытый шнурок. У окна знакомо хрустнуло, и подоконник явил хозяину комнаты выемку.  
Сириус пошарил рукой и вытащил из потайного места бумаги, старый альбом с колдографиями и припрятанный несколько лет тому назад золотой снитч.  
У самой дальней стеночки тайника нашёлся желанный мешочек с галлеонами, а под альбомом оказалась коробка с карточками из-под шоколадных лягушек.  
О да! У него была самая большая коллекция карточек, и все вокруг умирали от зависти. Второкурсник Сириус Блэк знал толк в выгодном обмене с представителями других факультетов.  
Он любовно поглядел на ало-золотые плакаты и знамёна на стенах. Годы шли, но ни мать, ни Кикимер так и не нашли способ их отклеить.  
Выскользнув из спальни, Сириус машинально стёр пыль с таблички. Видимо, Кикимер решил полностью не замечать того, что когда-то в доме обитали два мальчика.  
У двери комнаты Регулуса Сириус остановился.  
— Не входить без ясно выраженного разрешения, — прочитал он, хмыкнув.  
Сириус приманил из коробки карточку с Годриком Гриффиндором и подсунул под дверь брата. Помнится, они с Регулусом чуть не передрались из-за этой карточки шесть лет назад. Мелочь. Какая же мелочь, но тогда она казалось такой важной для детей.  
Спускаясь вниз, Сириус опять споткнулся — на этот раз о складку на ковре, выросшую на несколько дюймов выше пола, и звучно ударился лбом о настенный газовый рожок, который не разглядел в коридоре.  
На втором этаже он завернул в зелёную гостиную, где на столике так заманчиво блестела квадратная бутылка замечательной виноградной настойки.  
Блэк ступил на ковёр, отмечая про себя, что и здесь ничего не изменилось: всё зелёное, отдающее зловеще тёмными цветами лесной зелени и жадеита, слизеринское. И только бутылка светилась изнутри гриффиндорским бордовым тоном. Сириус плеснул в рюмку ароматного напитка и резким движением руки опрокинул содержимое себе в рот. В чём не откажешь его матери, так это во вкусе по отношению к дорогим напиткам.  
Мягкое тепло разлилось по телу, разгоняя усталость и воспоминания последних дней, казавшихся бесконечными тяжёлых суток. Вот завтра всё будет иначе!  
Завтра Джеймса выпишут из Мунго. Завтра Лили соберёт всех за столом в большом светлом доме, и её подруга Алиса испечёт огромный пирог. Завтра Ремус, такой болезненный после минувшего полнолуния, но такой родной, заглянет к ним всего на полчаса, но они все будут ужасно рады его видеть. Завтра Питер притащит Джиму метлу, о которой тот спрашивал каждый день. Всё это будет завтра…  
Сириус поставил пустую рюмку на стол и огляделся.  
Из-за пасмурного неба и тяжёлых тёмных портьер в гостиной стоял полумрак. Если дождь в этой части Лондона когда-нибудь прекратится, то в этом доме этого никто не заметит.  
На стене, где висел дурацкий фамильный средневековый гобелен, что-то было не так.  
Увидев перед собой несколько обугленных дыр на месте лиц «благородных и древнейших» Блэков, Сириус испытал даже не удивление, а сокрушительное разочарование, острыми когтями вонзившееся в сердце. Зачарованный гобелен чёрными глазницами сиротливо смотрел на отпрыска чистокровного рода. В голове у Сириуса пронеслись тысячи мыслей и невысказанных слов. Он вопрошающе уставился на бутылку с настойкой, точно она была причиной его видения.  
Ногти впились в ладони.  
Он перевёл взгляд с дыры на лицо брата.  
Регулус на месте.  
От этого в душе что-то перевернулось, и Сириус не мог понять — радоваться ему за Регулуса или огорчаться. С ним всё в порядке, это главное. Но червячок ревности вгрызся в Сириуса изнутри ещё сильнее, чем с Эванс.  
Знакомое причмокивание донеслось до ушей, неприятно напоминая о том, что всё это не сон.  
— А-а, — проскрежетал домовик. — Вернулся щенок. Неблагодарный сын моей хозяйки.  
— И не думал! — рявкнул Сириус. — Где все?  
Губы Кикимера дрогнули и расплылись в мерзенькой улыбочке.  
— Если сын госпожи спрашивает о том, где сейчас хозяева… — занудел эльф.  
— Об этом я и спрашиваю! Что ты там мямлишь? Говори быстрее!  
— Госпожа Вальбурга и господин Орион вместе с юным хозяином сейчас в Гриммо-хаусе, — с неохотой ответил эльф, гневно подёргивая глазами.  
— Ясно, — Сириус отвернулся, не желая больше смотреть на него. Даже находиться с этим существом в одной комнате противно, и Блэк направился к выходу, стараясь не глядеть на изуродованный гобелен. — И учти, ты меня не видел! Понял?  
— Кикимер всё понял. Он не видел.  
— И не слышал, — добавил Сириус. — Вообще, забудь, что я тут был. Никому не говори. И не намекай. Всё ясно тебе?  
— Кикимер никогда не намекает, — оскорблённо пробормотал домовик.  
— Конечно, — осклабился Сириус. — Сдашь: уши надеру, ещё больше на лопухи станут похожи!  
А теперь бежать. Поскорее убраться из этого дома, из ненавистных давящих стен. Сириусу казалось, что за его спиной разрастается гниль, лезущая из дыр на гобелене. Она пытается схватить его за ноги, опутать и оставить здесь — в змеиной яме.  
Он побежал ещё быстрее, перепрыгивая через ступени.  
— Но если хозяйка спросит сама, — достиг его у самой двери сердитый желчный голос домового эльфа, — Кикимер врать не станет!  
— Да наплевать! — крикнул Сириус и, не оглядываясь, выскочил из дома номер двенадцать, хлопнув дверью.

  
* * *

Стол, диван и кресла были сдвинуты с мест. Ни один луч лунного света не пробивался внутрь помещения через плотные парчовые шторы. В старых медных подсвечниках, оформленных в виде змеиных пастей, горели свечи, они мерцали как светляки в летней ночи, пытаясь разогнать мглу. Но тщетно. Задняя половина зала тонула во мраке.  
Волшебники в чёрных наглухо застёгнутых мантиях собрались в центре гостиной дома Лестрейнджей, сливаясь с воцарившейся темнотой. Регулус стоял среди них, прислушиваясь к их шёпоту. Плотный капюшон скрывал его лицо, но Блэк прекрасно видел окружающих его людей.  
Волдеморт сидел в кресле, взирая на собравшихся свысока. Кожа у него была неестественно бледная в отсвете пляшущих огней, а глаза казались красными.  
Время близилось к полуночи.  
Высокий холодный голос зазвенел в полной тишине.  
— Сегодня мы приветствуем наших новых сторонников, — объявил Волдеморт.  
Фигуры в мантиях расступились, освобождая пространство перед ним.  
Регулус затаил дыхание и первым вышел вперёд, словно мрачный призрак.  
Он заметил, как напрягся слева Нотт. Маркус остановился и оглядел всех волшебников, стоявших полукругом, их металлические маски. Одинаковых не было. Каждая маска была по-своему прекрасна и уродлива одновременно.  
— Вы готовы? — спросил Тёмный Лорд.  
— Мы ведь покажем им всем? — едва различимо прошептал Маркус, с надеждой посмотрев на лучшего друга. Он стоял рядом, и его глаза сверкали в темноте. — Да, готовы! — он преклонил колено, и Регулус опустился вместе с ним.  
— Конечно, — проговорил Блэк и посмотрел на отца и мать. Внешне абсолютно спокойные они взирали на него, стоя возле миссис Нотт.  
— Будет больно, — шепнула ближайшая тень и отступила, оставляя двух молодых людей посреди комнаты.  
«Не надейся, Белла, я не буду кричать, — подумал Регулус. — Мы не струсим!»  
— Ваши палочки, — голос Волдеморта прошелестел в зале, и по спине Регулуса побежали мурашки.  
Тёмный Лорд поднялся со своего места и требовательно протянул ладонь. Маркус вложил в неё свою палочку. Волдеморт повертел её в руках, внимательно оглядел и вернул владельцу. Так же он осмотрел волшебную палочку Регулуса.  
— Ваши руки…  
Регулус закатал рукав и протянул левую руку вперёд.  
Ледяные пальцы обхватили предплечье. Лорд болезненно стиснул руку, но когда его волшебная палочка коснулась кожи, Регулус понял, что до этого боли не знал. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как к ним подступают слёзы. Во рту почувствовался вкус крови — он прикусил себе язык.  
Боль пронзила тело, прошлась по позвоночнику и ударила в голову опаляющей волной. Регулус приоткрыл глаза. Над ним плавало белое, как слоновая кость, лицо Волдеморта, а вокруг была пустота. Тёмный Лорд держал палочку под углом, и её конец упирался в предплечье Блэка. Кожа на месте прикосновения воспалилась, но вместо ожидаемой красноты появилась чернота и поползла вверх и вниз по руке, принимая форму змеи. Регулус бессильно сжал пальцы в кулак.  
Голова закружилась, Волдеморт проник в его разум, как это делал пару раз до этого Снейп. Сил сопротивляться не было, и Регулус опустился на колени. Непрошеным потоком нахлынули воспоминания. Сотни картинок замерцали перед глазами. Под конец перед взором вырос гобелен с чёрными дырами вместо портретов. Одна дыра дымилась. Между клубами дыма заблестела вода и Регулус ушёл на дно в окутавшем его мраке.  
Затем появилась гостиная, безликие фигуры в чёрных мантиях и лицо с красными глазами.  
Всё прекратилось.  
Рука безжизненно опустилась.  
Регулусу захотелось тут же убежать отсюда подальше, погрузить её в ледяную воду, прижать к себе и баюкать. Он заставил себя легко поклониться и поблагодарить. Он не должен разочаровать Волдеморта!  
— Благодарю, мой Лорд.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Волдеморт и отошёл, отведя взгляд. — Ты можешь занять своё место, Регулус, и взять свою маску.  
Смутно, словно издалека, Блэк услышал крик Маркуса, схватившего себя за локоть, чтобы машинально не отдёрнуть руку. Смотреть было неприятно, слышать тоже.  
— Это только начало, — проговорил Волдеморт.  
Волшебники собрались вокруг, поздравляя.  
Беллатриса в пылу родственных чувств даже сняла маску и поцеловала Регулуса в щеку.  
— Поздравляю! Гордись! — воскликнула она.  
— Спасибо, — хмуро отозвался Регулус, опуская рукав.  
— Мы ваши слуги, мой Господин, приказывайте, — пробормотала тем временем Белла, склонив голову. — Наша семья верна вам.  
— Приказывайте! — вторили ей другие голоса.  
Волдеморт поднял ладонь, заставляя всех умолкнуть.  
— Пришло наше время!  
Волшебники вокруг зааплодировали.  
— Магия — сила! — заявил Тёмный Лорд.  
— Сила!  
— Наша эра наступает!  
— Наступает! Последний враг истребится! — закричали Пожиратели.  
— Истребится, — поддержал Регулус, обхватив дрожащими пальцами ноющее предплечье.

  
* * *

Август начался с печальных вестей из Лондона.  
Вальбурга узнала о смерти своей единственной подруги мадам Блишвик. У той остановилось сердце, и миссис Блэк больше не могла оставаться в Манчестере. Она нуждалась во мраке и духоте Гриммо, чтобы скорбеть под звуки дождя.  
Регулус и Орион перебрались следом за ней.  
Самое время погрузиться в недра семейной библиотеки.  
Беллатриса часто навещала дом, сидела возле кузена, нетерпеливо отстукивая пальцами только ей известный ритм. Время от времени она тыкала палочкой в занесённую в тетрадь брата запись и спрашивала, что он знает о том или ином заклинании.  
— А что ты скажешь об этом?  
— Тьеро Дементо, — сказал Регулус. — Заклятие ужаса. Изобретено древнегреческой ведьмой Цирцеей, создавшей на своём острове первых дементоров. Demento, значит, сводить с ума.  
— Что тебе известно о заклинании забвения?  
Не успел Регулус ответить, как в комнате появился Кикимер.  
— Госпожа Беллатриса, — прохрипел он, прижав уши к голове. — Вас требуют к камину.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что требуют, — вздохнула Беллатриса. — Что-то срочное? Кто меня зовёт?  
— Мистер Лестрейндж.  
— Наконец-то! — Беллатриса оживилась, поднимаясь с софы. — Я непременно поговорю с ним. Тёмный Лорд выделил нас. Выделил из всех! Он доверил нам свою ценность, кое-что крайне важное…  
Белла резко замолчала. По её лицу прошла тень страха, точно она сказала что-то не то.  
— Мне здесь всё осточертело! Надеюсь, Рудольфус порадует меня новостями, — неожиданно произнесла Беллатриса. — Как я ненавижу этот дом. Как я люблю звуки, грохот, голоса, шум боя! Вот где жизнь, а не здесь в похоронной тишине особняка… Ты меня не понимаешь, — она коротко усмехнулась. — Придёт время, и ты узнаешь, о чём я…  
Когда Белла покинула комнату, Регулус вздохнул с облегчением и тут же поморщился. Всё это время он считал минуты, почти не понимая прочитанное и ожидая ухода Беллатрисы.  
Грохот боя, ощущения жизни…  
Интересно, она сама понимает, как похожи они с Сириусом?  
Регулус посмотрел через комнату в коридор, удостоверившись, что никого рядом нет, и перевёл взгляд на предплечье. Своеобразный ритуал, выработанный за последние дни. Он смотрел и смотрел на метку, уродливую, страшную, притягивающую взгляд.  
Она была живой.  
«Нужно что-нибудь разузнать о ней. Наверняка, между метками существует какая-то особенная магия… Может быть, начать нужно с Протеевых чар?»  
Регулус взял новую книгу — «Волхование всех презлейшее». При открытии она истошно завопила.  
— Оглохни!  
Заклинание из старого учебника Снейпа подействовало.  
Первая же строчка оказалась весьма занимательна. Тотчас же Блэк принялся с интересом просматривать записи, оставленные выцветшими чернилами на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге.  
Вскоре Регулус внёс новое заклинание, изобретённое Годелотом, в тетрадь: «Аратас».  
На одной из страниц «Волхований» чернело столетнее пятно, а чуть ниже едва различимо было выведено:  
«Что до крестража, наипорочнейшего из всех волховских измышлений, мы о нём ни говорить не станем, ни указаний никаких не дадим».  
— Что такое крестраж? Какое-то заклинание? — Регулус поскрёб кончиком пера по запёкшемуся пятну чернил выше записи, бесполезно. Но незнакомое слово, раз попавшись Блэку на глаза, более не покидало его мыслей. Он внёс всё предложение в свою тетрадь и подчеркнул неизвестный термин.

**«Крестраж»**

За окном раздался треск отъезжающего мотоцикла.  
Лето кончалось.


	13. План Беллатрисы

Беллатриса аппарировала за несколько миль до укутанной промозглым туманом площади Корнхилл, подняла голову и всмотрелась в хмурое небо. Начинался тихий ровный дождь.  
Здесь всё иначе, даже воздух другой, наполненный привкусом грязи. Вечером в магловской части города слишком много людей, и аппарировать приходится в зловонные тупики, скрытые от любопытных глаз мусорными баками.  
Белла надвинула пониже капюшон, чтобы закрыть лицо, и двинулась вперёд, шагая по жёлтым сырым листьям, гниющим на булыжной мостовой. Она поморщилась, выбравшись на тротуар. Внизу, под водосточной решёткой, чуть слышно журчала вода. Дурацкие граффити на стенах домов сопровождали Беллу всю дорогу до неприметного нежилого дома с закопченным фасадом.  
Беллатриса подошла к окну, заколоченному досками, и дважды постучала по раме. Дверь дома едва приоткрылась в ответ, и Белла скользнула внутрь, предварительно оглядевшись по сторонам. Она очутилась в небольшой комнате с низким потолком. Туман был даже в доме, проникал сквозь щели, прорезавшие доски, но здесь он казался прозрачнее, будто был подсвечен изнутри. Послышались приглушённые голоса и звук шагов. Человек, вышедший навстречу из глубины дома, встретился с Беллой взглядом и проговорил:  
— Приветствую вас, дорогая.  
— Здравствуй, Рудольфус. Где он?  
Второй мужчина отделился от стены и слегка склонил голову. За высоким воротником замаячило серое лицо, испещрённое мелкими шрамами от перенесённой, видимо, ещё в детстве драконьей оспы.  
— Видимо, «он» — это я.  
— Руквуд, — холодно сказала Беллатриса. — Скажу прямо, путь сюда был далеко не самым приятным в моей жизни. Надеюсь, возможность лицезреть вашу персону того стоит.  
Август Руквуд тихо усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Нам стало известно, что ваше положение несколько улучшилось за последние дни, — начал Рудольфус. — Вы значительно поднялись.  
— Вы правы, поднялся. Отдел пережил весьма болезненную утрату в лице нашего Главы. Боюсь, с его разумом случилось нечто непоправимое, — каркнул Август и умолк.  
Беллатриса молча кивнула, испытывая раздражение от завуалированных фраз, крючков, на которые каждый пытался поймать другого. Она облизала мокрые от дождя губы, зная, что долго молчание не продлится — не такой человек этот Руквуд, и оказалась права.  
— Резкое помутнение рассудка, — снова заговорил Август. Его хриплый голос напомнил Белле карканье грачей на старом кладбище.— Этот человек теперь умалишённый. Наша работа чревата подобными опасностями. Никто в Британии не может похвастаться тем, что видел даже самый неопытный невыразимец в недрах Отдела тайн. Проклятая шкатулка могла попасть в руки любому несчастному…  
Невыразимец всё говорил и говорил. Он разглагольствовал о сложности его профессии, не вдаваясь в подробности, и попытался объяснить Лестрейнджам суть получения новых квот в Главном отделении Отдела тайн.  
Беллатриса прикрыла глаза и слушала. Она скучала, пытаясь понять, зачем Тёмному Лорду понадобился этот полоз.  
Когда миссис Лестрейндж получила секретное задание от Волдеморта, она даже не удивилась. Кто ещё мог бы с ним справиться? В последнее время в стане Пожирателей смерти не всё гладко. Сведения о готовящихся вылазках и намеченных операциях немыслимым образом оказывались в руках членов Ордена Феникса, и те снова и снова появлялись на пути во время рейдов. И двоюродный братец Беллы в том числе. Этот глупый смазливый мальчишка, старательно пытающийся встретиться с кузиной на поле боя. Подумать только, в детстве они вместе строили гримасы чопорным родственникам на столетних портретах и давились смехом, когда Регулус и Нарцисса в ужасе убегали от обсыпанного мукой Сириуса, изображавшего инфернала. Беллатрисе вдруг захотелось шепнуть мужу на ухо, что мистер Руквуд ужасно напоминает вылезшего на белый свет мерзкого инфери, как вдруг она уловила последние слова невыразимца.  
—… да и новый военный проект уже в разработке. Всё, конечно, чрезвычайно секретно, и информация есть только у нашего нового Главы Отдела.  
— Уверен, Министерство делает всё, чтобы сведения не попали не в те руки, — поддержал Рудольфус.  
Беллатриса распахнула глаза. «Вот оно! Проект», — она замерла, даже дыхание у неё перехватило. Всё происходящее показалось ей тщательно спланированным спектаклем, где каждый уже знал об отведённой ему роли.  
— Кто же теперь встал во главе столь секретной организации? — полюбопытствовал мистер Лестрейндж. — Вы так и не сказали, или я прослушал.  
— Мой знакомый, — коротко ответил Руквуд и вздрогнул, когда мимо дома проехала машина, тарахтя старым мотором.  
— Хороший знакомый?! — спросила Беллатриса, начиная проявлять нетерпение.  
— Старик Бэгмен. За небольшое вознаграждение он мог бы стать мне даже другом, — серьёзно ответил Август, глядя в насупленное лицо Беллатрисы. — У меня истинный дар убеждения.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Вам нужны деньги? — прямо спросил Рудольфус, приблизившись к невыразимцу с палочкой наготове. — Вы, кажется, ещё не осознали до конца… мы весьма серьёзно настроены. Не увиливайте от ответов, если, конечно, вы не предпочитаете сами неожиданно наткнуться на проклятую шкатулку… Постарайтесь заинтересовать вашего знакомого. Это тысяча галлеонов за труды, — он протянул мешочек, перевязанный зелёной лентой Августу, и тот ловко спрятал его под мантией.  
«Неплохо!» — подумала Беллатриса.  
— Мы свяжемся с вами, как только вы нам понадобитесь, — прошептала она, вскинув подбородок. — Если у вас есть мысли, хоть как-то связанные с предательством Тёмного Лорда, можете похоронить их с миром. Чёрная метка жжёт! — Беллатриса оголила предплечье и подняла руку. — Он всё знает… Помните, Руквуд, последний враг истребится!  
— Приятно, что мы с вами так тесно связаны, — проговорил невыразимец и показал удивлённой Беллатрисе свою чёрную метку. — Тёмный Лорд останется доволен моей работой.  
Внезапный план родился в кипящем сознании Беллы за считанные секунды. Она схватила повернувшегося в выходу Руквуда за локоть и выдохнула: — Хэллоуин. Я советую вам провести Хэллоуин дома в кругу семьи, — Беллатриса отпустила Августа, — а не в Министерстве Магии.  
— Вот как?  
Рудольфус едва заметно кивнул.  
— У нашего Повелителя большие планы на этот праздник. Например, личное поздравление министра, — шёпотом добавила Беллатриса с выражением довольства на лице.  
Руквуд несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, глядя на чету Лестрейндж, после чего медленно произнёс:  
— Я учту ваше дружеское наставление.

  
* * *

— И как тебе эта увёртливая рябая физиономия, дорогая? — насмешливо спросил Рудольфус, опускаясь в мягкое кресло возле камина. — Ты не спускала глаз. Силилась прочесть мысли?  
— Физиономия предателя! — равнодушно отозвалась Белла, крутя палочку пальцами.  
— Не доверяешь «мистеру невыразимцу»?  
— Я не дура, Руди, чтобы просто так поверить его словам. Министерская шавка, — выплюнула Беллатриса. — Но он жаден до денег, а его сведения могут оказаться полезны. Мордредовы невыразимцы с их манией преследования! Я до сих пор чувствую эту магловскую вонь!  
— Могут пригодиться, — повторил Рудольфус, оставив без внимания жалобы жены. — Так считает Тёмный Лорд. Кстати, откуда эта идея о Хэллоуине?  
Беллатриса надменно вскинула голову.  
— Хочу кое-что проверить.  
— Ты что-то задумала, — устало сказал Рудольфус. — Ты как ребёнок, Беллатриса, честное слово. Никогда не поймёшь тебя…  
Раздался треск, и очаг камина озарился зелёным светом. В гостиную Лестрейнджей вошёл человек в чёрном плаще с капюшоном. Сапоги взметали золу от последнего огня.  
— Опустите палочку. Вы можете не скрываться здесь, — доверительным тоном произнесла Беллатриса. — Тёмный Лорд сообщил, кого мы ожидаем.  
— В таком случае, рад знакомству, — ответил Крауч-младший, пристально оценивая обстановку. Он стоял в небольшом овале оранжевого света посреди тёмной комнаты, и Беллатриса внимательно его изучала. Вот он перед ней: сын министерской шишки, чуть ли не главного врага её Лорда. Глаза у Крауча-младшего большие карие. Тёмно-русые волосы рассыпались по лицу, когда молодой человек резким движением стянул капюшон. Кожа на скулах бледная. Вся в веснушках. Он напомнил Белле её первую куклу — невероятно реалистично сделанного из фарфора ребёнка. Маленькая Белла как-то решила оценить натуральность игрушки внутри. Цисси — маленькая дурочка — рыдала тогда в три ручья над осколками.  
— Эти бумаги отец готовит через пару дней представить в Аврорат, — Барти поспешно протянул затянутую в кожу кипу листов. — Здесь имена и адреса, которые понадобятся Тёмному Лорду! Когда я смогу снова его увидеть? Я могу прийти на собрание?  
— Тише, молодой человек. Какой энтузиазм! Неужели ваш отец ничего до сих пор не подозревает? — поинтересовался Лестрейндж, приняв папку.  
— Отец не видит дальше собственного носа, — невесело усмехнулся Барти, резко помрачнев. — Он ведь даже пристроил меня на всё лето в Министерство Магии. Должность пока не очень важная, мистер Лестрейндж. Он боится, конечно, что я его опозорю. Да он просто не знает, на что я способен! Я один из лучших учеников в Хогвартсе! Поверьте, если дело дойдёт до дуэли, мало кто со мной сравнится!  
— Какая решительность! — наигранно воскликнула Беллатриса. — Вы далеко пойдёте, Бартемиус. Что такое? — она усмехнулась, когда на лице Крауча отразилось раздражение. — Не нравится, когда вас так называют?  
— Нет, не нравится, — холодно ответил Барти. — Это имя мне противно.  
— Должно быть, вы не ладите со своим отцом?  
— Я намереваюсь служить Тёмному Лорду, миссис Лестрейндж. Как вы думаете, ладим ли мы с отцом?  
Беллатриса переглянулась с Рудольфусом. Она не думала, что её вопрос Крауч воспримет совершенно серьёзно. Она попыталась припомнить всё, что упоминал о своём однокурснике Регулус, мысленно прокручивая те немногие званые семейные ужины, на которых она присутствовала, в обратном порядке. Кажется, да, что-то такое Регулус упоминал об этом Барти Крауче-младшем. Ей бы маховик времени или Омут памяти…  
— Настолько служить, что не пожалеете жизни родителя? — заинтересованно спросила Беллатриса, приподняв бровь.  
Крауч растерянно моргнул.   
— На Хэллоуин… — спокойно объявила Белла, обойдя молодого человека кругом. Мраморный пол гулко повторял её шаги, —… наш Лорд готовит нападение на Главу Департамента по магическому законодательству. Где, как не в родном гнезде, брать такую важную птицу? — бросила Беллатриса и умолкла, дав мальчишке время. Это было так занимательно: смотреть, как меняется выражение лица юного Крауча от удивления до… радости. Беллатриса усмехнулась про себя. Тощий, как метловище, юноша вытянулся в струнку. С его худого лица смотрели карие внимательные глаза. Барти коротко кивнул, словно что-то для себя решив.  
— Я могу быть полезен, — уверенно сказал он. — Я нарисую карту нашего поместья в Девоншире, если понадобится. Вот только… мою мать я бы хотел отправить куда-нибудь на время… если это возможно… и не противоречит интересам Тёмного Лорда…  
Белла почувствовала, как её душа наполняется дьявольской радостью. Она тут же отметила про себя, что Барти Крауч-младший ей по душе. Будет даже жаль, если предатель именно он.  
— Я вижу, что вы наш добрый сторонник! Я организую встречу с Тёмным Лордом, — неожиданно даже для самой себя произнесла Беллатриса. — Но вы должны держать всё в тайне, молодой человек. Вы как змея, что таится под красивым цветком.  
Как и предполагал Рудольфус, его жена говорила, не умолкая, найдя в Крауче столь же ярого сторонника Волдеморта, как и она сама. Сразу стало понятно, что этот Барти готов на всё. Какой из него шпион? Когда мальчишка ушёл с выражением безграничного счастья на лице, убеждённый, что ему доверяют самые преданные люди Волдеморта, Рудольфус усмехнулся.  
— Стоит отдать тебе должное.  
— О чём это ты? — нетерпеливо откликнулась Беллатриса.  
— Он явно пришёлся тебе по вкусу больше увёртливого Руквуда, но и его ты обманула. Поместье Краучей? Серьёзно? Неужели он думает, что Тёмному Лорду нужен этот усатый педант?  
— Подожди, дорогой, — протяжно проговорила Белла, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла мужа. — С минуты на минуту к нам прибудет Ванити. Жалкий волшебник. Мой младший кузен какое-то время ухаживал за его безмозглой дочкой с паклей вместо волос. Слава Мерлину, одумался… — Беллатриса не смогла сдержать победной улыбки. Даже её муж не обстряпал бы дело так ловко. Она легко выведет предателя на чистую воду, кем бы тот ни был.  
— И что ты предложишь проглотить Ванити? Что Тёмный Лорд нападёт на Мунго или Аврорат? — усмехнулся Рудольфус. — Мы же знаем, что его не будет в стране на Хэллоуин.  
— Мы знаем, — решительно подтвердила Белла, предвкушая свой триумф. — А они нет! Старику я расскажу ещё более занятную сказочку… Мунго, кстати, неплохая задумка… А потом мы проверим…  
— Что проверим? — заинтересованно спросил Лестрейндж, подавшись вперёд.  
— Всё просто, Руди. Проверим, кто передал свою историю дальше. В Орден. А потом мы найдём этого «рассказчика» и уничтожим!

  
* * *

Регулус наклонился к метле сильнее. На полной скорости он заложил зигзаг, сворачивая на запад вслед за кузиной, описавшей вираж. Они влетели в облако. Блэк почувствовал, как сотня ледяных брызг летит ему навстречу, а мантия, вымокшая в один миг до нитки, отяжелела и стала хлопать меньше, не поддаваясь налетающим потокам воздуха. Он на мгновение отвёл взгляд от напряжённой спины Беллатрисы и огляделся. От открывшегося вида захватило дух. Регулус словно был в самом центре пухового одеяла, полностью потеряв чувство направления, не понимая где верх, а где низ.  
Беллатриса вылетела уже откуда-то слева с волшебной палочкой наготове и также быстро уплыла в сторону, описав дугу.  
— Снижаемся!  
Регулус выпал из холодного облака, вздохнув полной грудью. Перед ним не так уж и далеко виднелись совершенно непроглядные тучи, грозно нависшие над Ноттинг-Хиллом. Беллатриса с немыслимой скоростью пошла на спуск, оставалось только двигаться за ней. Неожиданно вынырнули очертания улиц, простенькие крыши домов и контуры магловских автомобилей.  
Регулус опустился рядом с кузиной, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
Волосы Беллы, как маленькие, выпущенные на волю гадюки, расползлись по плечам. Беллатриса шумно втянула воздух, от чего ткань платья из мягкой чёрной шерсти туго натянулась на её груди, и облизала губы тёмно-вишнёвого цвета.  
— Восхитительно! — заключила она и подмигнула Регулусу, уменьшающему метлу до размера игрушечной.  
— Вы правы, миссис Лестрейндж.  
Белла резко обернулась, вскинув руку с палочкой, но узнав подошедшего мужчину в чёрном одеянии, расслаблено выдохнула с лёгким свистом.  
— Антонин, ещё немного, и вы бы попали под Аваду. Никогда не подходите к Блэкам со спины, — она выразительно покосилась на Регулуса. Тот немного удивлённо опустил волшебную палочку, оказывается, он успел её вытащить из кармана мантии и даже прицелиться в Долохова.  
— Я учту, Беллатриса. Очень жаль, что Повелителя нет сегодня с нами.  
И только после этих слов Регулус понял, что они на небольшой тёмной улочке уже не одни. Он обвёл взглядом пространство вокруг. Ближайший фонарь не горел. Слабый пробившийся через облака свет луны выдернул из мрака фигуры. Они точно отделившиеся от темноты тени подбирались ближе. Потом силуэты стали чётче. В первое мгновение Регулусу показалось, что он никого не узнаёт. Ни одного лица, одни уродливые маски.  
— Будем надеяться, что его путешествие окажется недолгим, а погода в Румынии будет лучше, чем сегодня у нас, — быстро откликнулась Беллатриса. — Что с Девонширом?  
— Наши люди уже на месте. Если засада там, мы узнаем.  
— Хорошо. Но мне кажется, что самое интересное ожидает нас здесь и сейчас, — в темноте серые глаза Беллатрисы стали похожи на кусочки тлеющего угля. Она взяла Регулуса под руку и отвела его в сторону. — Тёмный Лорд поручил мне важное задание, и я его не провалю. Мы должны привлечь как можно больше внимания, поэтому развлекись сегодня.  
— Развлечься?  
— Да, почему бы и нет? Твои друзья уже здесь.  
Регулус оглянулся и с удивлением обнаружил неподалёку Маркуса и Эвана. Они озирались по сторонам, перешёптываясь между собой.  
— Розье и Мальсибер отправятся со мной, — сказал Долохов. Одна из теней придвинулась к нему ближе, но вторая чуть слышно запротестовала: скинув маску, Розье упрямился и возмущался, не понимая, почему должен оставлять остальных.  
— В Атриум, мистер Розье. В Атриум, — послышался голос Рабастана. Лестрейндж похлопал Эвана по плечу. — И я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, — он сдержанно поклонился. — Мы слегка разнообразим рабочий день Министерства Магии, — Рабастан кивнул старшему брату, и вскоре четверо Пожирателей смерти аппарировали.  
Беллатриса легко стукнула палочкой по носу Регулуса, и его лицо мгновенно скрыла металлическая маска Пожирателя смерти. Он надвинул капюшон и вслед за остальными магами погрузился в темноту ближайших улиц.  
— Идём быстро и организовано, — блеснув крохотными свиными глазками, шикнул широкоплечий колдун, в котором Блэк узнал Селвина.  
Улица вскоре стала шире. По обочинам дорог замерцали разноцветные огни, венчавшие деревья. Тротуар был совсем узким, и Регулус обрадовался, когда в идущем рядом Пожирателе узнал Маркуса.  
— Здесь неподалёку Мунго, — меланхолично сказал Нотт, засунув руки в карманы. — Они же не думают захватывать госпиталь? Это глупо!  
Последний поворот, и перед ними открылась большая площадь, пестревшая тысячью красок. Стены зданий были выкрашены в разные оттенки оранжевого и красного, увешены плакатами с улыбающимися во все зубы монстрами. Люди на площади весело кричали и пели. Многие собрались у платформы, где группа жонглёров перекидывалась пиками и горящими факелами. Из огромных колонок на сцене лилась музыка.  
Под навесом выстроились в ряд лавочки со сладостями. У поющего фонтана по всей площади разносился аромат жареного мяса.  
Никто не обращал внимания на группу людей в мантиях, приняв их за участников костюмированного праздника.  
— Крутая маска, парень! — крикнул проскользнувший мимо Регулуса «дьявол» и показал большой палец.  
Призраки, вампиры, феи, отплясывающие твист «восставшие мертвецы» и арлекины на ходулях устраивали факельные шествия, а некоторые даже выкрикивали придуманные заклинания, делая при этом пассы руками.  
— Хэллоуин, — загробным голосом сообщил Селвин, шаркая ногами. — День всех святых у маглов. Какое смехотворное зрелище. Какой позор. Во что они превратили наш праздник? «Праздник усопших». Считалось, что в эту ночь…  
— Да, да-а-а, — протянула Беллатриса. — Тёмные силы выходят из преисподней… Помолчи же минутку, Селвин, и погляди вокруг внимательнее!  
— Смотрите, — Эйвери указал рукой. — Маглы, «колдуют»?  
— Неужели? Может, мы покажем, как это делается на самом деле? — спросила Беллатриса, осмотревшись по сторонам. — Действуйте! Сделайте всё, что бы нас заметили! Я возьму на себя световое оформление, — она издала тихий лающий смешок. — Маглам понравится. И… может быть, крысы полезут из своих норок…  
— О чём ты, Белла? — удивился Регулус.  
— О-о-о, ты увидишь. Я думаю, увидишь…  
— Звучит многообещающе! — поддержал Поль. — Блэк, Нотт, разукрасим парочку витрин.  
— Иди, Регулус, — усмехнулась Белла. — Развлекайся, это же Хэллоуин! Вечер среди простого народа? Почему бы и нет… Перрикуллум! — воскликнула она, устремив палочку в небо.  
По площади прошёлся громкий вздох. Все вокруг подняли головы к небу, где разлилось ярчайшее голубое свечение. Волны жгучего света разошлись среди ночных облаков, очерчивая контуры, а потом резко вспыхнули с такой силой, что многие люди заслонили согнутой рукой глаза. Однако это никого не испугало. Наоборот, восторженные крики разнеслись над площадью, подкрепляемые аплодисментами.  
— Морсмордре! — в небе возник большой зеленоватый череп с пустыми тёмными глазницами, пугающий и шевелящийся. Рот открылся, и из него поползла змея. Даже самые захмелевшие на празднестве маглы поняли: что-то не так.  
— Чёрная метка! Чёрная метка! — закричал Поль. — Трепещите, враги Тёмного Лорда!  
Волшебники проследили за расползающейся по ночному октябрьскому небу меткой Пожирателей и победным жестом вскинули над головой сжатые кулаки, вторя словам Эйвери.  
— Давай! — Маркус толкнул Регулуса в бок. — Флагрейт Морсмордре!  
Стена ближайшего дома зашипела, яркие плакаты с изображением двух клыкастых улыбающихся вампиров потускнели. На глянцевой поверхности появился череп со змеёй.  
— Что это такое? — воскликнул мальчишка, измазанный белой краской, заметив волшебство. — Вы это видели?! Это что было?!  
— Видели, — холодно ответил ему Эйвери и указал палочкой в разукрашенное лицо. — А ты больше не увидишь. Редукто!  
Совсем рядом раздались хлопки, и прямо из пустоты появились члены Ордена Феникса. Долохов тут же взмахнул рукой, и веер огней полетел в их сторону. Несколько огненных струй попали в маглов, и те с криками попадали на землю. Волна пламени пошла по кругу, разрывая улочку города как вены. Люди в панике побросали резные тыквы, факелы и корзинки со сладостями. Огонь моментально охватил праздничный навес. Ткань с цветными лентами рухнула вниз, перекрывая выход. Маглы, путаясь в своих маскарадных костюмах, с искорёженными ужасом лицами бросились бежать. Некоторые прыгали в фонтан, спасаясь от пламени, охватившего их пропитанные краской и клеем наряды. Среди этой разномастной обезумевшей толпы сновали волшебники, выкрикивая проклятья.  
Регулус оказался в самом центре площади. Луч заклинания он отбил машинально и едва успел поставить щит, закрыв себя от заклятья одного из Пруэттов.  
— Ставьте купол! Не выпускать никого из виду! — громогласный бас Аластора Грюма перекричал все голоса. — Маглов тоже не выпускайте до появления стирателей воспоминаний!  
Впервые в жизни Регулус видел этого человека, о котором даже Пожиратели говорили с уважением. Грюм высоко поднял свою палочку, с её кончика ввысь полетели синие искры, превращавшиеся над головой в серебристое кольцо. Оно кружилось над площадью, как лассо, разрастаясь всё больше. В то же время жила молнии проскользнула внутри грозового облака над площадью. Грянул гром, и дождь захлестал по плитке. Стена ледяной воды потоком полилась вниз, и, касаясь земли, слилась в бурный поток, понёсшийся дальше по тротуарам.  
Лучи заклинаний озаряли пространство, искры от сталкивающихся проклятий сыпались под ноги борющихся волшебников, отражались в бегущей воде и рикошетили в фонарные столбы, разбивая стёкла. Шум дождя и грома глушил все крики и голоса.  
Регулус никогда не видел подобного. Проклятия сыпались в разные стороны, щедро посылаемые как Пожирателями смерти, так и членами Ордена Феникса. Блэку оставалось только поддерживать происходящее редкими Конфундусами.  
Грюм легко отбил луч пущенного в него заклинания. Мрачный взгляд Аластора остановился на Блэке. Регулус отвернулся, кинувшись бежать. Он не разбирал дороги, просто мчался вперёд, зная, что не может остановиться. Разноцветные лучи проносились над его головой и рассыпались искрами. По плечу полоснуло заклятие, и Регулус почувствовал, как что-то тёплое потекло под рукавом по коже.  
Он не хотел умирать. Он не мог умереть здесь вот так, стоя на месте и дрожа, как осиновый лист. Рядом никого. Маркуса не было видно, он потерял его. Селвин далеко у горящего навеса выпускал одно заклятие за другим, фигура Беллатрисы промелькнула у арки.  
— Я знала, я чувствовала, что нужно остаться именно здесь! — кричала Белла.  
Пожирателей смерти стало больше. Жениха Нарциссы среди прочих выдавали длинные намокшие волосы, казавшиеся в приглушённом свете зеленоватыми.  
— Сюда! Скорее! — доносилось отовсюду, и Регулус не понимал, к кому именно относится призыв. Но он больше не намеревался здесь оставаться. Он крутанулся на месте, но тщетно.  
Раздался грохот, камни взорвавшегося фонтана полетели во все стороны. Вода хлынула на мостовую. Ноги подвели Регулуса, он поскользнулся и упал на колени. Срикошетившее от уличного фонаря заклинание ударило в лицо, со скрежетом оцарапало маску, и она слетела. Регулус дотронулся до лица. Тёмное влажное пятно отпечаталось на пальцах. Ничего не понимая, Блэк снова провёл по щеке рукой и, к своему ужасу, обнаружил что-то липкое и шершавое.  
— Попался, гад! — незнакомый волшебник направил палочку ему в лицо.  
Регулус зажмурился, уверенный, что в ближайшие секунды умрёт. Зелёный свет озарил его веки. На миг ему показалось, что сердце остановилось. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел неподвижно лежащего перед ним на спине противника.  
Люциус опустил волшебную палочку.  
— Потом поблагодаришь, Блэк, — холодно сказал Малфой и скрылся среди толпы.  
Регулус поднялся на ноги, пытаясь уложить в голове две простые истины.  
У него на глазах только что убили человека.  
Убил Люциус Малфой.  
«Убил так быстро, так просто. Взял и сделал это. Непростительным. Но ведь нельзя так просто это делать! Или можно?»  
На секунду все голоса, звуки борьбы и взрывов исчезли, отхлынули грохотом волн. Осталась только звенящая тишина и медленное осознание произошедшего. Ноги сами понесли Регулуса к щели между двумя облепленными плакатами зданиями. Новые струи огня рассыпались совсем рядом, и он, не оборачиваясь, заметал вокруг себя вычитанные летом проклятия. По сдавленному крику, донёсшемуся из-за спины, Блэк понял, что попал в кого-то.  
Время замедлилось, и Регулус, сжимая плечо рукой, сам не понял, как смог втиснуться в проём. Мысли в секунду улетучились из головы, и он понёсся по узкому ходу, быстро-быстро перебирая ногами и сбивая выставленные цветочные горшки на низких подоконниках. Лабиринт из поросших зеленоватым мхом стен кончился. Регулус заметался в тесном проёме, шаря рукой по кирпичам, и вдруг пустота… Он вылетел головой вперёд, споткнувшись обо что-то, в переулок, оглянулся назад и увидел, что не далеко убежал, всего лишь обошёл площадь по кругу.  
За мусорными баками у трактира с дымящейся крышей водяным коридором чернел канал. Кто-то барахтался там, пытаясь ухватиться за скользкие ступени, ведущие к водостоку. Регулус осторожно подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть молотящего по воде руками человека. Тот на мгновение показался на поверхности, жадно глотая воздух, и снова ушёл вниз. Но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы узнать в утопающем Нотта.  
Регулус рванулся к каналу, пытаясь схватить Маркуса за запястье, но тот так беспорядочно размахивал руками, что вытащить его никак не удавалось.  
Вода.  
Ледяная вода хлынула в сапоги, брызнула в лицо, заливая глаза, наполняя рот привкусом грязи. Блэк яростно выругался, едва не соскользнув в канал с предательского мрамора. На миг ему показалось, что сейчас он сорвётся и полетит вниз, как тряпичная кукла. Что-то шершавое скользнуло между пальцев, лихорадочно шаривших в темноте, и Регулус мёртвой хваткой вцепился в кусок ткани, потянув на себя. Голова Маркуса снова показалась над водой.  
Регулус вытянул друга из канала, ударил кулаком в живот, затем сгрёб за грудки и встряхнул за плечи. Маркуса била дрожь, он что-то хотел сказать, когда начал судорожно отплёвываться от воды. Блэк отпустил его, предоставив Нотту распластаться на спине.  
— Жив? — с облегчением спросил Регулус и повалился на землю рядом. Нотт едва ли расслышал его, но это не так уж и важно. Жив, конечно. Блэк слышал, как его друг дышал. Рвано и громко, но дышал.  
— Не то слово, — прохрипел Маркус.  
Регулус посмотрел на него внимательнее.  
Лицо у Маркуса было грязным, землисто-серым с бурыми редкими пятнами. В темноте плохо было видно, что это: то ли кровь, то ли приклеившиеся листья, сотнями перемалывающиеся в потоке дождевой воды в канале.  
— Чего тогда разлёгся? Поднимайся, — сказал Регулус и протянул руку.  
— Не так быстро. Я ещё полежу. Пять минут, ты же знаешь.  
— Извините, как я не подумал. Самое удачное время лежать. Сейчас не Травология, идиот, и пять минут промедления нас угробят! — вскипел Регулус, подхватив друга подмышки. — Надо уходить отсюда. Добраться бы до конца переулка, а там… — он посмотрел на чуть живого Нотта, и слова о метле застряли в горле, — аппарируем, — неуверенно закончил Регулус. — Ты случайно не намерен лишиться чувств?  
— Тащи меня уже, — огрызнулся Маркус.  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, — перекинув руку друга через плечо, Регулус зашипел от боли. Лечить раны он так и не научился. Надо же было умудриться столько книг проштудировать по тёмной магии и ни строчки не прочитать о целебных чарах. Лицо Маркуса полыхало огнем, но Нотт нашёл в себе силы обхватить Блэка за шею.  
За спиной они услышали топот ног. Регулус резко повернулся, едва успев накинуть капюшон, и мельком взглянул на Маркуса. С такой измазанной грязью физиономией того бы и мать родная не узнала.  
— Уже уходите? — из тени трактира появился волшебник. — Или вы тут прячетесь? — спросил он смутно знакомым голосом.  
— А ты что здесь забыл? — как можно воинственнее попытался произнести Регулус.  
Преследователь вышел вперёд. Свет озарил его мокрую мантию и прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Перед Блэком стоял старший брат с нахальной улыбкой, явно не узнавая его. Регулус досадливо сжал палочку свободной рукой, и Сириус по-своему воспринял этот жест.  
— Инкарцеро! — воскликнул он.  
— Репелло! — моментально среагировал Регулус. Волшебные верёвки наткнулись на невидимый щит, отлетели назад и упали на мокрый асфальт, не добравшись до цели.  
— Неплохо, — оценил Сириус. — Совсем неплохо! А сразу два отобьёшь? КОНФУНДУС! РЕДУКТО!  
Регулус едва отпрыгнул в сторону, уклонившись от заклятия. Маркус отцепил руку и повалился на асфальт, глухо застонав.  
— Какая жалость, — бесчувственно откликнулся Сириус. — Кажется, твой напарник сейчас окочурится. Удручающий диагноз.  
— Закрой рот! — закричал Регулус.  
— Ишь ты, я и мать-то свою не слушал, когда она так орала, а ты мне кто? Скольких сегодня наших прикончил? Понравилось? А меня хочешь попробовать?  
— Не представляешь как! Ваддивази! — красный луч подцепил точно крюком мусорный бак и швырнул его в Сириуса. Тот увернулся и даже изловчился отправить очередное заклинание. Бак грохнулся рядом с Регулусом на землю и разбился.  
— Экспеллиармус! — воскликнули в один голос Блэки.  
Палочки вылетели из рук у обоих и взлетели высоко вверх, поплыв навстречу друг другу. Братья кинулись вперёд и, столкнувшись, принялись пихать друг друга локтями в попытке поймать свои палочки.  
— Отвали, придурок! — заорал Сириус, но не устоял на ногах, поскользнувшись в луже. При падении он обхватил брата за колени и повалил на асфальт. Путаясь в плаще, Регулус вывернулся угрём и умудрился ударить Сириуса локтем. Послышался хруст и крик боли.  
— Ды бде нос сломал, убод!  
— Акцио, палочка! Акцио, палочка! — захрипел Регулус, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и одновременно отпиннуть от себя повисшего на ноге старшего брата.  
— Дебульсо! Дебульсо, палошки! — истошно завопил Сириус, чувствуя, как Пожиратель смерти выскальзывает из его рук.  
Палочки задёргались на тротуаре, осыпая пространство вокруг синими искрами, не зная кого слушаться.  
Над головами что-то утробно зарычало. Раздался оглушительный треск. Земля содрогнулась от грохота. Сириус, кое-как поднявшийся на ноги, тут же снова плашмя повалился назад. Настил кровли крыши трактира сорвался и покатился по уклону на волшебников. Сириус пополз к палочке, пытаясь подняться с четверенек. Регулус перекатился на спину, едва увернувшись от обломка черепицы, просвистевшего рядом с ухом. Облако деревянной трухи обрушилось на Блэков. Маркус закричал, и Регулус с опозданием понял, что друг не в силах защититься от обломков, водопадом устремившихся к земле вперемешку с дождевой водой. Пальцами он нащупал что-то продолговатое.  
Палочка.  
Регулус судорожным движением схватил её, но Сириус мёртвой хваткой снова вцепился в его ногу:  
— Да когда же ты отцепишься от меня! — воскликнул Регулус. — Фавилла! — из палочки вырвалась струя чернил и ударила старшему Блэку в лицо. Тот разжал пальцы, и Регулус крикнул: — БОМБАРДА!  
Заклинание выстрелило в скатывающуюся груду мусора, и она разлетелась на мелкие части. Нотт закашлялся, прикрываясь рукой от града осколков, которые ещё сыпались сверху, и с ужасом посмотрел на друга. Пыльный, ещё более грязный, но невредимый.  
— Я цел, — хрипло сказал Маркус.  
Позади что-то хрустнуло. Регулус обернулся на звук и увидел в слабом серебристом свете Люмоса Сириуса с перепачканным чернилами и кровью лицом. Свет был так слаб, а пыли налетело так много, что Регулус едва видел брата, хотя они находились в паре метров друг от друга. Сириус Блэк стоял с палочкой в опущенной руке.  
— Рег?

  
* * *

Треск хлопка аппарации потонул в ниспадающем рокоте грома.  
Возле дома номер двенадцать появился человек.  
Регулус упал на четвереньки.  
Тело сотрясала крупная дрожь.  
Регулус изо всех сил зажмурился. Больно, как же больно, его чудом не расщепило. Он протянул руку к пожелтевшей траве, проросшей между стыками плиток. Ощупывая каждый дюйм, он всё не мог поверить, что удрал и доставил Маркуса домой. Регулус задрал рукав мантии и подставил предплечье под струи воды, льющейся с неба. Казалось, кожа сейчас зашипит и слезет с костей.  
Дверь родного дома совсем близко. От особняка веяло такой силой и спокойствием, что Регулусу нестерпимо захотелось разрыдаться от облегчения. Серебряный дверной молоток блестел в свете мигающего над крыльцом фонаря, бешено раскачивающегося от ветра.  
Схватившись за гладкую дверную ручку, Регулус дёрнул её на себя, забыв о палочке.  
Раз, другой, третий.  
За дверью раздалось шебуршание. Щёлкнули замки, и Блэк ввалился внутрь дома, когда дверь неожиданно поддалась. Перепуганный Кикимер отскочил в сторону, сияя в темноте коридора двумя глазами, похожими на жирных светляков.  
— Хозяин? — прошептал домовик, нервно вытерев руки о наволочку.  
— Где они? — выдавил Регулус, опираясь на дверной косяк.  
— Хозяйки нет. Хозяина нет. Они уехали к леди Друэлле на Хэллоуин. Просили Кикимера не ждать на ночь, — на одном дыхании выпалил эльф. — Кикимер сейчас же их позовёт, если хозяин…  
— Нет! — резко вскрикнул Регулус. — Нет, — повторил он тише, заметив, как отшатнулся Кикимер к стене. — Не надо никого звать. Ни в коем случае.  
— Кикимер никого не будет звать, — горячо заверил домовик, подхватывая господина под локоть. — Кикимер будет верно служить. Кикимер хороший эльф.  
За окнами снова вспыхнула молния. Регулус успел сосчитать до пяти. Грянул гром.  
— Что желает хозяин?  
Кикимер закрыл входную дверь. Стало тише. Треск поленьев в кухне едва долетал до слуха Регулуса, двинувшегося к лестнице.  
— Может быть, чаю? — в надежде спросил эльф, смотря своими напуганными добродушными глазами.  
— Да. Было бы здорово, — насильно улыбнувшись, ответил Регулус, пряча в тени своё лицо.  
«Добраться бы до своей комнаты!»  
Он помчался наверх, дрожащей рукой ведя по перилам лестницы. У двери, ведущей в спальню, Регулус остановился и затравленно посмотрел в сторону комнаты Сириуса. Тихо. Только причудливые тени таинственно плясали на деревянной поверхности двери, да пугающая темнота заворочалась в углах коридора.  
Регулус отвернулся и озлобленно толкнул дверь своей спальни.  
Мощный удар сотряс площадь Гриммо уже на счёт три. Дождевые капли стучали по стеклу бойко и нетерпеливо.  
Регулус, пошатываясь, прошлёпал к окну, оставляя на сером ковре мокрые отпечатки сапог, распахнул ставни и впустил порывистый ветер внутрь. Шёпот дождя и взволнованный шорох листвы пожелтевших каштанов пронизывали холодом. И всюду было темно. Регулус провёл ладонью по лицу. Медленно, как будто воздух был плотным.  
Щека горела. Останется шрам.  
Что он наделал? Зачем всё это? Что с ним произошло? Со всеми ними. Ради чего в одно мгновение погибло столько людей? И тот человек, которого убил Малфой? За что Маркус едва не погиб под грудой камней. Не этого он, Регулус, хотел. Не так представлял насыщенную свободой и приключениями жизнь Беллатрисы. Не этому он завидовал, слушая Эйвери. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и раздавленным. Белла сама привела их в руки Ордена. Она ждала появления Грюма, не пожалела даже своего кузена ради только ей понятной цели.  
На небе, куда ни глянь, громоздились тучи, прорезаемые золотыми жилами молний.  
Дверь скрипнула, и Регулус в ужасе обернулся.  
«Не могли же меня так быстро найти! Я сам загнал себя в тупик. Нет! Не могли!»  
На пороге появился Кикимер с подносом в руках. Комната наполнилась ароматом душистого чая с бергамотом. Любимого напитка Вальбурги. Но Регулус его не любил. Ему нравился чёрный… без всяких примесей, обжигающий при каждом глотке и оставляющий тонкий привкус. Но никак не с бергамотом. Почему же он никогда не говорил об этом?  
Почему он вообще так мало говорил в этом доме?  
Почему все его попытки примирить мать и брата ничем не заканчивались? Его робкие слова ни разу не возымели действия.  
Почему они, Блэки, такие упрямцы? Такие глупые гордые мерзавцы, не умеющие слушать никого, даже друг друга. Как они могли требовать от него, Регулуса, выбирать.  
Блэк прислонился к стене, уставившись на поднимающийся змейкой от чашки пар.  
— Хозяин может заболеть, — проворчал домовик, щёлкнув пальцами. Окно закрылось.  
«Нет, оставь всё, как есть», — хотел возразить Регулус. Так он сможет услышать, когда за ним придут. А ведь за ним обязательно явятся. В мозгу у него, мешая сосредоточиться, лихорадочно билась одна мысль: Сириус узнал его, узнал Нотта, догадался, даже назвал по имени, по этому дурацкому сокращению.  
Регулус выдал себя, спасал друга, не заботясь ни о чём, произнёс собственное заклинание, придуманное ещё много-много лет тому назад в доме деда Арктуруса после длительных опытов над бякоклешнем. А по-другому и быть не могло… Всему приходит конец. Его заберут в Азкабан. Осталось совсем немного. Регулус представил себе крохотные решетчатые окошки высоко под потолком, затянутые сетью паутины, безнадёжно толстые стены, грязные плащи дементоров и рьяно затряс головой.  
— Мерлин, какой Сириус глупый. А я, кажется, ещё глупее…  
— Хозяин сегодня заночует дома? — сердобольно спросил Кикимер.  
Из глаз хлынули слезы, до невозможности тёплые, когда Регулус услышал последнее слово.  
Нельзя, нельзя плакать, но слёзы всё не прекращались. Блэк сполз по стене на пол и опустил голову. Рыдания подступали к горлу, он зажал рот рукой и одновременно дал себе обещание, что подобное не повторится. Перед глазами то и дело вспыхивала зелёная вспышка Авады Малфоя. Детство осталось там. Скончалось в Ноттинг-Хилле недалеко от Святого Мунго.  
— Хозяин ранен? — взвизгнул эльф, заметив рану на щеке Регулуса.  
— Они придут за мной, — уверенно сказал Блэк. — Рано или поздно. Придут. Не те… так другие…  
— Кикимер скажет, что никого нет дома, — невозмутимо ответил эльф. — Кикимер живёт, чтобы служить благороднейшему и древнейшему дому Блэков. Кикимер скажет, что никого в доме Блэков нет. Дом пуст.


	14. Змеи и мыши

_«Всех обмануть желая, ты должен стать, как все:_   
_Придать любезность взорам, жестам, речи,_   
_Цветком невинным выглядеть и быть_   
_Змеёй под ним», —_   
_Шекспир «Макбет»_

Флажки факультетов отливали маслянистой чернотой на фоне серого неба. Ветер обходил стадион стороной и не мешал сборной Слизерина проводить дополнительный отбор.  
Дейзи перечитывала одну и ту же сточку снова и снова, но смысл написанного никак не хотел откладываться в её голове. Хукам выразительно вздохнула и отложила учебник по Алхимии в сторону. Факультатив Слизнорта никак ей не давался.  
Дейзи приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть чёрную точку, зависшую над квиддичным полем. Очертания казались размытыми, и мерно падающие снежинки только ухудшали видимость.  
Маркус Нотт, паривший на Чистомёте возле колец, вскинул руку и помахал. Неподвижная до этого точка в небе встрепенулась и описала небольшой круг, приобретая абрис знакомой человеческой фигуры.  
Весли Даркер и Ронда Флинт пронеслись мимо Дейзи, подняв в холодный воздух листы пергамента.  
Хукам вздрогнула, когда совсем рядом раздался полный уверенности звонкий голос Эммы Ванити.  
— Разумеется, Регулус возьмёт этот снитч первым и испортит весь отбор. Флинт и Даркер пока не дотягивают даже до запасного ловца!  
— Может быть, — протянула Хукам, не желая показывать, за кого болеет.  
— Что значит, может быть?! — возмутилась Эмма.  
— Регулус, конечно, отлично держится, но у Весли лучше реакция, — чопорно произнесла Дейзи. — Ещё немного… и он сможет составить конкуренцию.  
— Нет, ты слышал, Эван?! — крикнула Ванити. — Наша староста говорит, что у Блэка плохая реакция!  
— Я так не говорила! Просто у Весли она лучше, — смутилась Дейзи, хотя сама прекрасно понимала, что лжёт.  
— Вот для таких сомневающихся мы и проводим эти отборы, — нравоучительным тоном объявил Розье. — На Слизерине никого не принимают в команду по дружбе! Никогда! — и тут же завопил: — Блэк, бери этот проклятый снитч, я уже замёрз!  
Дейзи сощурилась и всё-таки сумела разглядеть несущийся на всех парах золотистый шарик. Даркер и Флинт летели быстро, по очереди опережая друг друга, но позиция Блэка, высматривавшего снитч с высоты, была с самого начала удачнее. Регулус наклонился вперёд, со свистом рассёк воздух и протянул руку к крохотному золотому мячу. Яркая трепещущаяся искорка замерцала в его пальцах.  
Розье зааплодировал ловцу.  
— Стоп игра! Молодец! — крикнул Эван, когда Регулус коснулся пятками снежного покрова стадиона.  
— Кто бы сомневался! — сказал Нотт, слезая с метлы.  
— Точно не я, — самодовольно хмыкнул Блэк.  
— О, только не воображай о себе невесть что, — шутливо оборвал его Розье.  
— И да, некоторые сомневались, — Ванити выразительно взглянула на трибуну, где была Хукам. — Не обращай внимания, впрочем.  
Слизеринцы зашумели ещё сильней.  
Дейзи яростно мотнула головой и глубоко втянула воздух. Хукам сама не ожидала, что так расстроится. Дейзи собрала все пергаментные листы и с несвойственным ей остервенением запихала их в сумку, подхватила учебник и двинулась к лестнице. Хукам размышляла о том, какая она всё ещё сопливая глупая девчонка. Сколько бы она усилий не прилагала, чтобы казаться старше и ответственнее остальных, не испытывала долгожданного превосходства.  
Хукам всегда старательно подходила ко всем доверенным ей делам, хотя иногда и чувствовала, что взваленная на плечи ноша ей не по силам. Она и так слишком много времени потратила на то, чтобы выпросить удобное время для этой тренировки команды Слизерина. И что она получила взамен? Кислую физиономию Даркера, который даже слова приветливого не сказал ей за весь день, равнодушного Блэка и сияющую белозубой улыбкой Эмму Ванити.  
Дейзи никогда особо не жаловала квиддич. Слишком опасный вид спорта. Хукам не понимала такой необъятной любви большинства волшебников к нему. А ещё она не понимала студентов, которые бродят по ночным коридорам школы, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, хотя когда-то пыталась. Например, Регулуса. Ещё на третьем курсе он вместе с Ноттом взял привычку обшаривать по ночам замок. (Ей бы и в голову не пришло — гулять по коридорам в такое время). А мальчишки твердили о каком-то особом волшебстве ночного Хогвартса.  
«Наверное, мне не дано разглядеть здесь ещё что-то особенное, — думала Дейзи. — Просто Барти прав, говоря, что мне самое место на Хаффлпаффе».  
Крауч постоянно толковал об этом. Со временем Дейзи начала в это верить, сомневаясь, что Распределяющая Шляпа рассудила на её счёт верно. Куда ей до Роберта, Маркуса, Регулуса, Северуса и даже Алекто со своими глупыми списками, идеями, совсем несвойственными студентам Слизерина.  
Ей хотелось спокойствия и тишины. В конфликтах Дейзи никогда не участвовала, особенными талантами не отличалась. Всё давалось ей путём немалых усилий и твёрдой зубрёжки.  
Дейзи тихо вздохнула. «Наверное, нужно быть несусветно глупой, чтобы подумать, будто Блэк, поймав снитч, поблагодарит её за эту тренировку. Наивная дурочка!» — отчитала она себя.  
Конечно, куда ей до блистательной Эммы. Рядом с ней Дейзи выглядела непритязательной стекляшкой. Ванити была принцессой, лёгкой и хрупкой, от её красоты дыхание захватывало. Она без труда принимала изящные позы. Но Дейзи, пытающейся копировать их на первых порах, удавались лишь жалкие пародии.  
— Нам нужен охотник. Пьюси после последней игры на метлу больше не сядет. До запасного ловца ты, Ронда, не дотягиваешь, а на охотника подойдёшь.  
— Я не хочу быть охотником! — бушевала Флинт. — И ты это знаешь.  
— Тогда приходи, когда летать научишься, — проворчал Эван. — Я здесь капитан!  
— Это потому что я девушка? — с вызовом спросила Флинт. — Только в команде Слизерина одни парни!  
— Посмотри на Эмму, — пожал плечами Розье. — Если бы она хотела, была бы в команде. Я не говорил, что девчонки не умеют летать.  
— Хотя парни делают это лучше, — ухмыльнулся Маркус.  
— О да! — рявкнула Ронда. — Видимо, благодаря загадочным свойствам этой штуки между ногами! — смерив капитана и вратаря возмущённым взглядом, Флинт бросила метлу и, обогнув старосту, прошествовала к выходу со стадиона.  
— Ничего себе! Всё равно через год придёт, и другой несчастный капитан возьмёт её в свою команду. Только вы не зазнавайтесь! — пригрозив пальцем, проворчал Розье. — Макьюэн, Даркер, что зависли? Весли, ты принят на запасного ловца! Макьюэн — будешь охотником! Классно с мячом управился! — Эван скептически оглядел радостного шестикурсника и пожаловался Блэку. — Проклятье! Почему девчонки такие упрямые? Место ловца этой твердолобой подавай! Из неё вышел бы отменный охотник. С таким-то характером. Ладно. На следующей неделе продолжим. Эй, Маркус! Прохлопаешь ещё хоть один квоффл, и я поставлю на кольца Торфинна, так и знай! Это не шутка! Всем до завтра!  
Дейзи проводила ребят взглядом. Никто так и не поблагодарил её, наоборот, выставили в глазах Регулуса какой-то злословной хвосторогой! Она хотела развернуться и уйти, но неведомая сила заставила её взглянуть на скамью. Дейзи увидела метлу, оставленную Флинт, подошла ближе и, поразмыслив немного, взяла её в руки.  
Крики однокурсников, направляющихся к замку, ещё можно было различить.  
Дейзи не было страшно, наоборот, она ощутила себя храброй и ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что делает. Она бросила сумку и перекинула ногу через древко метлы. Невольно она попыталась вспомнить: сколько раз ей доводилось подниматься в воздух. Ведь она неплохо летала и могла бы попасть в сборную Слизерина, если бы хотела. И если бы любила квиддич.  
Она оторвалась от земли, оттолкнувшись изо всех сил, и взмыла вверх. Ей открылся замечательный вид на всё поле, кольца, тёмные на белом фоне фигуры студентов на территории школы. И вдруг что-то пошло не так. Метла словно взбесилась под весом девушки: заходила ходуном, накренилась и резко стала снижаться.  
Дейзи не поняла, что случилось. С огромной скоростью она понеслась навстречу земле, подбрасываемая бунтующим древком. Хукам собралась закричать так громко, как только умела, как вдруг заметила приближающегося к ней Блэка.  
Регулус подлетел к ней, круто развернулся и подхватил Дейзи под руку.  
— Ты с ума сошла! — накинулся он на неё, пытаясь выровнять чужую метлу.  
Хукам, которой секунду назад хотелось расплакаться, была счастлива. Даже побледневшее на несколько тонов лицо Блэка, ей показалось самым прекрасным на свете.  
Регулус не смог совладать с неконтролируемой метлой, поэтому пересадил Дейзи на свою. Метла Ронды в скором времени камнем упала рядом с приземлившимися ребятами.  
Дейзи не могла убрать с лица глупейшую улыбку. Он спас её! Прилетел к ней на помощь!  
— Ты хоть знаешь, бестолковая, чья это метла?! — воскликнул Регулус.  
Дейзи отпрянула назад. Она никогда не видела Регулуса Блэка таким злым.  
— Это метла Ронды, верно? Чёрт возьми, Дейзи! Почти все игроки накладывают чары, чтобы никто не брал их мётлы! Одна ты, похоже, не в курсе! Это была несусветная глупость!  
Хукам вздёрнула подбородок.  
— Я хорошо летаю!  
— Ты это прекрасно доказала, — полным сарказма голосом ответил Регулус. — Знал бы сразу, что таким образом ты показываешь свои блестящие навыки полётов, пальцем о палец не ударил!  
— Я просто хотела доказать, что я не хуже других.  
«Не хуже Эммы Ванити».  
Блэк хмыкнул, подобрал мётлы и двинулся прочь. Дейзи прикусила губу, в смятении глядя ему в спину.  
— Ты ведь спас меня!  
— Очевидно, — откликнулся Регулус, не оборачиваясь.  
— Значит, я тебе дорога! — победно заключила Дейзи, отважно направившись за ним в сторону раздевалок, где ожидали другие слизеринцы, переговариваясь между собой. И Эмма.  
Регулус остановился и удивлённо взглянул на девушку.  
— Я спас тебя, потому что был обязан. Ч.Е.Р.В., помнишь? — холодно сказал он. — И больше никогда так не делай! Неизвестно, как относятся к этому другие.  
Дейзи не стала его догонять.

  
* * *

Барти сидел на подоконнике и глядел в окно.  
Все эти годы, когда он отдавал всего себя учёбе, бессмысленным занятиям с магическими существами, рунам и астрономии, не прошли напрасно. Нашёлся человек, который всё это оценил. Мать не в счёт. Она всегда любила Барти, хотя под строгим отцовским взглядом не смела сказать ему лишнего ласкового слова.  
Он устал чувствовать себя кому-то чем-то обязанным, в особенности отцу. Пусть тот и дальше принимает свои дурацкие законы, сидя в окружении дементоров в Департаменте по магическому законодательству. Они из него все эмоции высосали.  
Плевать!  
Поговаривали, что Бартемиуса Крауча прочат в министры магии.  
И на это плевать! Барти-младшему всё равно.  
Он прокручивал в голове события, перевернувшие его жизнь: вот первое собрание, где его мельком представил Волдеморту Эйвери, вот разговор с Джагсоном, вот встреча с Лестрейнджами… и последнее событие, самое важное.  
Поручение.  
Совсем скоро Волдеморт оценит его по заслугам и примет в Пожиратели смерти.  
Поль несколько раз в конце лета приглашал Крауча к себе в имение, а мать, нежно любящая своего единственного сына, беспрекословно отпускала. Отцу до разъездов Барти по гостям не было дела. Вот если бы он хоть раз поинтересовался… возможно, Поль уже сидел бы за решётками Азкабана в соседней с Мальсибером камере. А Барти — в палате Святого Мунго в отделе для душевнобольных, подальше от глаз достопочтимой публики магического общества.  
Мать никогда его не осудит, всё поймёт, всё простит, а отец… Он и не заметит ничего, даже если Барти закатает рукава рубашки и будет расхаживать по дому с чёрной меткой напоказ. Лишь один единственный раз отец всерьёз поговорил с ним. Барти тогда был на втором курсе. Он надел на шею смешной галстук со светящейся надписью «Счастливого Хэллоуина» под мигающей глазищами тыквой — подарок Нотта. Маркус всем подарил эти глупые галстуки. Розье и Блэк целую неделю в таких щеголяли по Хогвартсу, но не Барти.  
— Что это у тебя на шее? — спросил отец, когда Барти попался ему на глаза рождественским утром. — Какое убожество! Сними немедленно! Моему сыну должно быть стыдно, что он надел на себя такое, — он поддел галстук пальцами и дернул.  
Барти тогда показалось, что у него оторвется голова, но ткань с треском порвалась первой.  
Но теперь всё иначе. О нём помнят. Его ценят. Скоро он никогда не будет чувствовать себя одиноким. Он не один. Не только Блэку, Нотту и Розье будут давать задания, вызывать в другую часть страны. Они счастливцы. Их семьи поддерживают своих детей. Его же, Барти, задача гораздо труднее: скрывать свою суть за тысячью масок, быть послушным сыном, примерным наследником Краучей. Он сможет выдержать этот обман. У него железное терпение. В конце концов, никто не варит Оборотное зелье тщательнее его.  
«Возможно, история магического общества запомнит Бартемиуса Крауча, отметив его деяния на своих страницах. И говорю я не о нынешнем главе Департамента, — шептала Беллатриса Лестрейндж при последней встрече. — Но пока мы будем держать в секрете наши планы. Ты же любишь хранить секреты? Твоим друзьям совсем необязательно знать, что ты почти вступил в наши ряды».  
Ряды…  
Когда-то он, Барти, был один, а сейчас…  
Задание не такое уж и сложное.  
Ванити виноваты сами. Беллатриса сказала, что их объявили предателями. Барти не стал спрашивать — что они сделали.  
Крауч глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить дыхание, и сжал в кулаке склянку.  
«Это станет прекрасным свадебным подарком для девушки», — пообещала Лестрейндж, вручая зелье Барти, а когда он спросил, почему это поручение дают ему, а не Блэку, женщина лишь рассмеялась. Крауч понял, что сказал глупость.  
Но как же незаметно подлить содержимое склянки Ванити?  
Дверь за спиной скрипнула, и в кабинет заглянула Дейзи Хукам.  
— О, черт побери, только не это.  
— Ты что тут делаешь в пустом классе? — странным голосом спросила Дейзи, едва успев утереть слёзы.  
— Сижу и жду твоих тупых вопросов, — закатив глаза, буркнул Крауч. — Ты ревела что ли? Выглядишь хуже Миртл.  
— Я ненавижу Блэка! И ненавижу Ванити! — зло воскликнула Хукам, явно не совладав с эмоциями.  
Задание оказалось лёгким.  
Губы Барти растянулись в улыбке.

  
* * *

Нарцисса давно не была в Хогсмиде и отвыкла от его простых бревенчатых построек.  
«Кабанья голова» расположилась в стороне от главной дороги. Нарцисса поморщилась, увидев облезлую вывеску с изображением уродливого рыла животного, и осторожно открыла дверь. Короткое эхо скрипа петель разнеслось вдоль стен комнаты, пропахшей сыростью. Никто не вышел поприветствовать мисс Блэк, неуверенно двинувшуюся вглубь помещения по устланному опилками полу. Бородатый кислолицый хозяин взглянул на посетительницу, кивнул и продолжил вытирать стаканы. Рядом с его стойкой расположилась скрипучая лестница. Нарцисса медленно поднялась по ней на второй этаж и оказалась в мрачном пыльном коридоре, в конце которого поблёскивала звёздочка масляного фонаря. Самое время припомнить Мерлина, Мордреда и Моргану.  
— «Меблированный номер «15», — прочитала Нарцисса и вошла внутрь.  
Комната оказалась совсем небольшой и тёмной. Грязь и сажа плотно прилипли к оконным стёклам. Скудный свет, льющийся от огарка свечи, после темноты коридора притягивал взгляд. В полумраке у дальней стены зажёгся второй огонёк — маленькая золотая точка Люмоса.  
— Решил меня напугать? — спросила Нарцисса.  
— Прости, — без тени вины сказал Регулус, выглянул в коридор и плотно закрыл дверь. — Прекрасно!  
— Не вижу ничего прекрасного, — сердито произнесла мисс Блэк и вдруг услышала необычный звук, идущий из угла.  
— Всего лишь крысы за стеной, Цисс. Не стоит их бояться, Сахарная царевна. Присаживайся.  
— Ох, конечно, всего лишь крысы. Как я могла не подумать о них? — скептично отозвалась Нарцисса. — Обязательно было встречаться в такую рань? Почему в этой дыре?  
— Эта дыра — безопасное место. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Нарциссе пришлось последовать совету и опуститься на грубо сколоченный стул.  
— То, что я хочу сказать тебе, — горячо заговорил Блэк и начал расхаживать по комнате, — очень важно! Никто не должен узнать об этом разговоре.  
Нарцисса нахмурилась, но не произнесла ни слова.  
— Тебе покажется это глупым, но я не могу найти себе места. Ничего не выходит. Знаешь, ещё в конце октября мне удалось впервые побывать на рейде… — Регулус непроизвольно сжал левую руку ниже локтя, и Нарциссе пришлось податься вперёд, чтобы разглядеть в блёклом свете чёрное пятно на коже.  
— Метка, — с отвращением сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от знака. — Шевелится.  
— Не имеет значения. Он ещё не научился читать через неё мысли, — опустив рукав, произнёс Регулус. — Ведь это казалось мне таким важным. «Защищайте нашу магию!» «Защищайте нашу магию!» Сколько раз ты слышала это? «Осквернители крови — враги», — Блэк ухмыльнулся, и Нарцисса невольно улыбнулась, приняв его нервный смешок за совершенно иное.  
Как любой мальчишка в детстве Регулус мечтал о славе. Сириус со своими бесконечными «подвигами» всегда был в центре внимания всей семьи. «И мать всегда любила его чуть больше», — отмечал Регулус, и в такие минуты особенно ярко представлял себя в ореоле славы, видел, как мать и отец с гордостью представляют его важным персонам, например, Волдеморту. И старший брат, наконец-то, стоит в тени, кусая локти, и больше не насмехается над ним.  
Теперь даже воспоминания об этом стыдили его.  
— Я просто хотел быть полезным. Желал почувствовать наше пресловутое величие. И знаешь что, Цисс?  
— Что? — тихо спросила Нарцисса. Она плохо чувствовала людей, но на этот раз понимала: Регулус рассказывает ей нечто личное.  
— Не почувствовал. Ни в тот раз, ни во все следующие. Всё, что я видел за эти месяцы вне стен Хогвартса, мне хочется скорее забыть.  
— На скольких рейдах ты был?  
— Их было достаточно. Если честно, иногда мне хочется разнести тайный ход на пятом этаже ко всем чертям, но что-то останавливает, — он схватился за голову и надавил на виски. — Не понимаю, такое чувство, что во мне живут десять маленьких Регулусов, которые не могут договориться между собой…  
— Зачем же ты позвал меня сюда?  
Она не знала, что Регулус ей ответит, но точно правду. Он ужасный лжец.  
— Всё дело в Малфое. Я считаю, что тебе не следует выходить за него! — с апломбом заявил Блэк.  
— Серьёзно? Опять?! — возмутилась Нарцисса, не веря своим ушам. — Он тебе не понравился с самого начала, но…  
— Дослушай! — возразил Регулус, схватив её за руку. — Если бы мне пришлось за твоё общество расплачиваться приветствиями с гриндилоу, я бы пережил и это! Дело совсем не в антипатии к этим Малфоям, — выплюнул он, — хотя они мне противны как подколодные змеюги. Тот Малфой, что служит Лорду, тебе не понравится, поверь мне. Ты знаешь Люциуса — старосту факультета и мечту девчонок из кружка по астрономии, а не Пожирателя смерти.  
— Почему ты так решил? Конечно, — с расстановкой произнесла Нарцисса, — он вспыльчивый, иногда даже… гадкий. Люциус отвратительно обращается с домовиками…  
— С домовиками? Он убийца. Малфой не задумывается ни на секунду, произнося Непростительные заклинания. Это достаточно веский довод?! — прошипел Регулус, и его пальцы сильнее сжали кожу.  
Нарциссе показалось, что даже тени в комнате зашевелились и повторили последние слова, произнесённые с такой злостью. Пришлось припасть к спинке грязного стула, чтобы не пошатнуться.  
— И многих? — негромко спросила Нарцисса. — Он убил… многих?  
Регулус взглянул на неё так, как никогда раньше.  
— Знаешь, кажется, я напрасно волновался. Малфой подходит тебе на все сто! Если всё сказанное ничего для тебя не значит, мне не о чем говорить с тобой!  
— Это не так! — поспешно сказала Нарцисса. Её глаза задержались на лице Регулуса, силясь прочесть в них неудачную шутку. — Не делай из меня чудовище. И из Люциуса. Я знаю, на что иду. Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься на его счёт. Ты тоже Пожиратель смерти, разве нет?  
При этих словах Блэк изменился в лице.  
— Туше, — проговорил Регулус и неприятно рассмеялся.  
— Пусть он убивал. Наверняка, у Люциуса были причины.  
— Причины? — Регулус вспомнил волшебника, целившегося ему в лицо. Если бы не Малфой, мёртвым был бы он сам. С усилием пришлось откинуть от себя эти мысли. — По-твоему, есть какие-то причины для того, чтобы убивать? — сердито зашептал Блэк и устало добавил, покачав головой: — Нет. Мы — волшебники, а не какие-нибудь маглы. Можно обезоружить, околдовать, обездвижить… Да что угодно сделать, но не причинять смерть другому! Послушай меня и отмени, наконец, эту глупую свадьбу. Или хотя бы отложи. Хорошо подумай над моими словами. Пожалуйста.  
Кузина не ответила, и он снова стиснул её руку. Она не понимала его. Это не её вина. Нарциссе не приходилось пробираться под горящими крышами зданий, ощущать облегчение, когда вспышка зелёного цвета пролетела мимо, видеть тела людей, замерших на земле в неестественных позах.  
— Нарци-и-исса! — с нажимом протянул Регулус. — Говори — да!  
— Д-да… Я подумаю.  
— Нет, пообещай мне! Я хорошо тебя знаю! Ты можешь не скрещивать пальцы за спиной, но всё равно лгать.  
— Обещаю! — зло сказала Нарцисса и чуть слышно добавила: — Всё из-за Волдеморта?  
Регулус покачал головой. На это ему нечего было ответить.  
— Да! Из-за него. Тёмный Лорд пугает меня.  
Подобных слов можно было не говорить. Регулус знал это липкое чувство страха, когда мурашки бегут по коже от одного присутствия Волдеморта.  
— Ты что, не замечаешь того, что происходит? Исчезновения людей, странные личности в Косом переулке… Дело уже не ограничивается маглорождёнными. Его имя боятся произносить. Я слышала, что он неуязвим, бессмертен. Его нельзя ранить или убить! Как такое возможно, скажи мне? Кто он такой?  
— Какая чушь, — отрывисто сказал Регулус. — Конечно, Тёмный Лорд не бессмертен.  
— Но Белла сказала…  
— Она свихнулась! Беллатриса в каждой тени видит заклятого врага.  
— Белла, конечно, безумна, но даже ей не пришло бы такое в голову. Она утверждает, что видела, как в Волдеморта попало смертельное проклятие, а он выжил.  
— Невозможно! Нарцисса, невозможно! Не вороши гадючье гнездо и не заговаривай мне зубы, будь любезна! Тёмный Лорд здесь не причём! Я говорил о Малфое, а ты снова всё свела к…к Вол…  
— К…к! — передразнила Нарцисса. — Ты боишься произнести имя человека, которому служишь, но заставляешь меня приходить в эту дыру и снова сводишь всё к одному: к Люциусу! Лицемер! Противоречишь сам себе. Не хочешь обсуждать своего Лорда — пусть. Я люблю Люциуса и не хочу обсуждать его! Ты не смеешь просить меня. Я знаю, что говорит дядя, что Малфоям нужен только выгодный брак, но ведь… ведь… — она не смогла подобрать нужных слов, резко поднялась и схватила Регулуса за воротник рубашки. Ткань натянулась, и Нарцисса увидела знакомую серебряную цепочку на шее. — Ты всё ещё носишь его?  
— Что? — удивился Регулус. — А-а… твой медальон, — он отвернулся, отцепив её руки. — Помнишь, Цисс, считалку?  
— Прости?  
— Детскую считалку. Как же она заканчивалась? Ах да! Два слепых мышонка бегали в траве. Первый пискнул громко — в пасть попал змее. Звал его товарищ, бегал тут и там, и свалился малый к злобным паукам… Иногда мне кажется, что мы и есть эти слепые глупые мышки.  
— Понимаю, — прошептала Нарцисса, натянув меховой воротник до подбородка.  
Регулус шумно выдохнул.  
— Вряд ли. Вот, — он вытащил из кармана крохотный флакончик с одиноко танцующей ленточкой голубого цвета внутри. — Возьми. Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла это. Не будь слепа, Цисс. Помнишь, я задолжал тебе подарок? Не люблю оставаться в долгу, — сказал Регулус.  
— Для чего оно?  
— Мерлин Всемогущий! Да бери же! — он вложил в подрагивающую ладонь Нарциссы флакон и крепко сжал её пальцы.

  
* * *

Дотти протянула стакан горячего молока с мёдом, но Нарцисса отказалась от любимого напитка, отстранив его рукой.  
Она опустилась в любимое кресло и откинулась на мягкую спинку, развязала ненавистный шарф, душивший её, как змея, как сомнения, посеянные Регулусом во время утреннего разговора.  
Нарцисса слушала собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Ей было плохо наедине со своими мыслями. Она долго сидела неподвижно, закрыв глаза, но не выдержала и подошла к окну, поглядела на двор внизу, распахивая ставни, не сразу поддавшиеся напору. Ветер со свистом рванул в окно, занося с собой горсти снежинок. Они закружили вокруг, болезненно жаля кожу. Нарцисса подставила лицо, надеясь, что холод сможет прогнать мрачные мысли. Ах, если бы рядом была Андромеда, её чуткая любимая сестра… Тогда ей не было бы столь одиноко.  
В потайном кармашке платья лежал маленький флакон зелья, способного рассказать ей всю правду.  
Она чувствовала тяжесть, флакон тянул её вниз.  
Когда Люциус вошёл в гостиную, Нарцисса отпрянула от окна.  
— Что случилось? — недоумённо спросил Малфой. — Я пришёл сразу же, как твой домовик сообщил мне.  
— Подожди! — Нарцисса подняла руку в останавливающем жесте и посмотрела на жениха, пытаясь понять по его взгляду, нужно ли ей использовать зелье.  
Люциус смотрел на неё недоумённо, его явно встревожил взволнованный вид невесты. Он решал, можно ли ему уже заговорить.  
Нарцисса подошла к нему и сердито зашептала:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был Пожирателем смерти, не хочу и не хотела ни единой минуты! Мне всё равно, что ты сделал или не сделал, главное, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке. Чтобы никакой Орден или Аврорат не стоял на пороге.  
— В таком случае, мисс Блэк, вы напрасно тревожитесь, — попытался успокоить её Люциус. — Ведь эта война когда-нибудь кончится. Мы обязательно победим. Когда всё пройдёт, мы будем на самой вершине, это будет наше время. Мы, волшебники, установим свои законы…  
«Мерлин, какую чепуху он несёт!»  
— На вершине будет Волдеморт, — подчеркнула Нарцисса и отвернулась.  
— Д-да, но он не забудет тех, кто оказывал ему поддержку. Разве ты не хочешь этого? Если тебе нужно подтверждение моих слов, то знай: Тёмный Лорд оказал нашей семье великую честь.  
Нарцисса напряглась.  
— Честь?  
— Да, — ответил Малфой с полной убежденностью в голосе. — Он доверил мне на хранение ценный артефакт.  
— И ты говоришь об этом с радостью, Люциус? Ты в своём уме? Это что-то ужасное? Какая-нибудь тёмная вещь?  
— Нет, то есть, я не знаю, — смутившись, признался Малфой. — Это всего лишь потёртая книжка или тетрадка в старой обложке, перевязанная лентой. Что может быть в ней серьезного?  
— Наверняка, это что-то нехорошее, — решительно прошептала Нарцисса. Она поёжилась, вспомнив взволнованное лицо Регулуса, и сказала: — Верни её. Верни своему Лорду. Не стоило её брать. Неужели ты не видишь опасности, в которой мы окажемся, если эту тетрадь найдут?  
Малфой покачал головой, его рот с горечью изогнулся.  
— Я не могу вернуть эту вещь Тёмному Лорду, Нарцисса. Что он подумает обо мне? Лорд решит, что я что-то замышляю. У него не должно быть сомнений в нашей преданности. Тем более… твоя… сестра, — Малфой попытался подобрать подходящие слова, — разочаровала семью, и Тёмный Лорд был недоволен…  
— Говори, как есть, — отчеканила Нарцисса. — Моя сестра спуталась с маглом. Она вышла за него замуж и родила ему дочь. Она наплевала на наши обычаи и на чистоту крови. Тёмный Лорд знает, что мы не поддерживаем с ней никакой связи. Лишь однажды она прислала мне совой письмо, и я сожгла его, не читая.  
Люциус кивнул и попытался обнять невесту за плечи, но Нарцисса вывернулась из его объятий. В ладони она сжала флакон с голубой ленточкой. Люциус прав, она это понимала. Уже поздно идти на попятную. Тёмный Лорд не потерпит такого унижения. Беллатриса любит повторять одну фразу: «Метка жжёт!». У Нарциссы не было метки, но на секунду ей почудилось, что рука горит.  
— Мы будем неприлично богаты и непозволительно счастливы, мисс Блэк, — перебил Малфой, поцеловав её в лоб. — У наших детей будет всё самое лучшее.  
Нарцисса вздрогнула. Образ Регулуса тотчас померк. Ведь именно об этом она и мечтала, она хотела иметь счастливую семью. Большой дом с красивым парком, таким как в величавом Малфой-мэноре, где среди голубых магнолий цветут белые розы, веранду, где будут бегать милые белокурые детишки.  
Эта картина живо предстала перед её глазами.  
Мисс Блэк была далека от политики, хотя понимала, что Волдеморт не потерпит рядом с собой никого. Люциус глупец, если не видит этого.  
Но без Тёмного Лорда всё, о чём Нарцисса мечтала, могло испариться в одно мгновение. Стоит лишь другой стороне победить.  
Нет! Этого допускать нельзя! Остаётся идти до конца!  
— Я тебя успокоил? — осторожно спросил Люциус.  
— Да, — постаравшись придать голосу беспечность, ответила Нарцисса, но что-то неприятно зашевелилось внутри. — Ты лучше знаешь, как поступить.  
— И ты мне веришь? — Люциус с сомнением прищурился.  
«Даже мой брат лжёт искуснее тебя. Но это не так важно сейчас. Если Тёмный Лорд падёт — мы останемся ни с чем».  
— Возможно, — проговорила Нарцисса и, вынув ладонь из кармашка платья, просто протянула её Малфою.  
Их пальцы соединились.

  
* * *

Шаг за шагом Северус Снейп приближался к дому. День был серый, пасмурный. Грифельно-серое небо тяжелело над головой. Здесь в грязном Паучьем тупике всегда было холодно. Всегда, независимо от времени года и дня, сколько Северус себя помнил.  
Вместо того, чтобы сидеть в тепле в своих домах, местные жители высыпали на улицу. Повод помолоть языками: на днях скончался замечательный человек, двадцать лет отдавший ткацкой фабрике. Местные простецы, а жена покойного называла их «пауки», жались друг к дружке, как мокрые воробьи на ветке. Две старухи жалобно вздыхали.  
Северус остановился возле матери и взял её под руку.  
«Пауки» встрепенулись с его появлением и недовольно посмотрели в сторону облачённой в траурное платье худой женщины и её мрачного сына.  
— Ещё бы с такими не помереть, — прошамкала старуха, живущая через дорогу в кособоком коттедже, зыркнув на Северуса. — Смотри, Джулс, как смотрит.  
— Точно зверёныш, — поддакнула вторая карга, потерев на носу бородавку. — Ты посмотри только, как он одет. Отродясь не видела ничего подобного. Не плащ, не пальто, невесть что нацепил.  
— Что они тут делают? — сердито прошептал Северус, внезапно ощутив ненависть ко всему на свете. — Я хочу, чтобы маглы немедленно ушли.  
— Они пришли отдать дань твоему отцу, — едва слышно сказала Эйлин. — Подождём катафалк и пойдём.  
— Дань отцу, — ядовито прошипел Северус. Он никакую дань отдавать ему не желал.  
Мерзкие маглы так и пялились, неодобрительно качая головами, перешёптывались между собой. «Если сейчас пойдёт снег, — подумал Северус, — они быстро разбегутся по домам, и не вспомнят ни об отце, ни о матери, ни обо мне. Хотя вон те две уродливые старухи ещё долго будут косточки перемывать. Вот бы заколдовать их сейчас и превратить в двух уродливых жаб навеки вечные!»  
Северус с недовольством поймал себя на мысли, что прислушивается к голосам собравшихся. Их было не так уж много, где-то около дюжины, но и этого юному Снейпу хватало вдоволь. Он не их часть! Не их! Да, он прожил мучительные одиннадцать лет в этой части Англии, в грязном рабочем районе городка Коукворт. Двухэтажные дома здесь выбрасывали в небо чёрный дым, деревьев на улице почти нет, речку затопили отходами фабрики. Северус Снейп мечтал вырваться из этой гнилой топи. Мать обещала ему, что придёт день, когда он станет настоящим волшебником и уедет отсюда в самую лучшую школу на свете. Эта мысль помогала Северусу сносить все обиды в школе от мерзких магловских детей, дразнящих его Лошадиной мордой и Джеком-Фонарником.  
Денег у Снейпов было немного, да и те отец просаживал в местном баре. Его Северус ненавидел больше всех. Тобиас запрещал колдовать.  
Письмо из Хогвартса Снейп получил на своё одиннадцатилетие.  
Честно говоря, у Северуса были кое-какие хорошие, приятные воспоминания, связанные с родными местами. Например, он знал, что за лесом есть небольшое озеро с довольно чистой водой, если забраться на холм, можно увидеть рощицу, где можно отдохнуть. Даже детская площадка со скрипучими качелями вызывала где-то в глубине души тоскливое чувство и слабое тепло. И девочка с зелёными глазами…  
Он не хотел вспоминать об этом. Но лучше уж мысленно быть там, в рощице за озером, чем здесь: во дворе собственного дома, окружённым людьми, которых презираешь.  
Что-то мокрое упало на лоб. Снег. Моргана его услышала, или он сам случайно вызвал это погодное явление.  
Прибыл катафалк. Гробовщики получили кивок миссис Снейп и принялись возиться с крышкой гроба.  
Северус облегчённо вздохнул и посмотрел на лицо Тобиаса Снейпа. Мертвец издевательски улыбался ему. «Это всего лишь мне кажется, отец не улыбался, только скалился пьяной ухмылкой», — сказал себе Северус и приподнял голову чуть выше. Он резко развернулся и направился к дому, когда до него донеслись слова, произнесённые противным мальчишеским голоском.  
— Мам, а это и есть сумасшедшая?  
— Да, милый, чокнутая, самая что ни на есть!  
Северус резко обернулся с перекошенным от ярости лицом. Мать сделала вид, что ничего не слышала, кутаясь в шаль.  
— Ведьма! — каркнула старуха с бородавкой на скорченной физиономии. — Тьфу! Сжила всё-таки мужа со свету!  
Северус потянулся за волшебной палочкой.  
— Ведьма, говорите? — прошипел он.  
— Ведьма, ведьма! Приворожила беднягу Тобиаса, а теперь ещё и укокошила! И ты выродок её, отродье. Злодей!  
— Северус! — решительно сказала Эйлин. — Оставь их. Пошли.  
По её лицу катились слёзы.  
«Она на самом деле любила это ничтожество!» — пронеслось у Снейпа в голове.  
Северус остановился, как вкопанный, онемев от накатившего на него понимания, и очнулся, лишь когда услышал за спиной настойчивый монотонный стук. Это мистер Снейп решил в последний раз напомнить о себе сыну — уродцу.  
Едва дверь закрылась, мать нервно заломила руки и стала что-то неразборчиво бормотать.  
— Не могу смотреть, — только и разобрал Северус.  
Перешагнув порог дома, где он знал каждый угол как свои пять пальцев, Снейп взял Эйлин под руку и помог опуститься в продавленное кресло.  
Слава Мерлину, здесь не было сегодня Блэка, Мальсибера и Эйвери с их «участием», а ведь Роберт едва не напросился. Северус не нуждался в поддержке. Будь Мальсибер здесь, Снейп чувствовал бы лишь обжигающий стыд. Вечно эти чистокровки лезут не в своё дело, помешанные на крови и родственных узах. Много они знают со своим «участием»? Ничего!  
— Не злись на них, — мать кивнула в сторону двери. — Простецы нас не понимают.  
Простецы. Сейчас в магическом обществе так не говорят, но его мать уже давно не появлялась даже в «Дырявом котле».  
— Они не любят нас! — отрывисто сказал Снейп.  
— Потому что боятся, — возразила Эйлин. — Разве можно заставить кого-то любить? Нет, Северус.  
«Можно заставить, — подумал между тем Снейп. Он знал десяток различных способов, может быть, и больше. — С помощью зелий возможно всё! Взять хотя бы ту же Амортенцию. Любить, заставить страдать, убить…»  
— Когда-нибудь все нас зауважают! Маглы, волшебники, все… «Поттер, Лестрейндж, Нотт… Эванс…»  
В окно неожиданно что-то ударило. Ком снега повис на дребезжащем стекле и медленно пополз вниз.  
— Мелкие гады, — процедил Северус, выхватив палочку. Он сделал ей взмах, и створки с грохотом захлопнулись, погружая помещение во мрак. Темно и холодно.  
Северус не хотел разжигать камин. Он любил зиму, безлюдные улочки, укутанные снегом, сугробы до самых колен.  
«Мы вырастем и станем королём и королевой Зимы», — обещала ему когда-то девочка с совсем не зимними веснушками и огненными волосами.  
Глупая маленькая лгунья, которая ничего больше не значит.  
Стоит повторять это чаще, чтобы поверить.

  
* * *

В центре гостиной находился тяжелый старинный стол из красного дерева, за которым расположились волшебники. Тёмный Лорд восседал во главе. Справа от него занимал кресло Люциус Малфой. Слева — Беллатриса Лестрейндж. К ней первой и обратился Волдеморт, оглядев собравшихся.  
— Как продвигаются наши дела в Отделе Тайн?  
— Прекрасно, мой Лорд, — мгновенно откликнулась Беллатриса. — Наш источник исправно присылает нам секретные сведения.  
Пожиратели за столом одобрительно загудели.  
— Это не может не радовать. Однако этого мало. Мы должны проследить за тем, чтобы наш человек занял как можно более высокое место в Отделе Тайн, прежде чем начнутся серьёзные действия. Нам необходима поддержка.  
— Да, мой Лорд. Я делаю всё, — закивала женщина.  
— Люциус? Какие новости поступают из Визенгамота? — потеряв к Белле интерес, спросил Волдеморт.  
Малфой расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
— Ценой огромных усилий нам уже удалось наложить Империо на тринадцать судей. Поддержка чиновников такого ранга обеспечит нам победу на судебном заседании по делу старшего Мальсибера.  
Волдеморт удовлетворённо кивнул и повернулся к Снейпу.  
— А-а-а, Северус. Взгляните, господа, среди наших рядов пополнение.  
Беллатриса громко фыркнула, не сдержавшись.  
Тёмный Лорд усмехнулся.  
— Ты не одобряешь моё решение, Белла?  
— Повелитель, — встревожено выдохнула Лестрейндж. — Я полностью вас поддерживаю!  
— Скоро все заговорят о вас, мистер Снейп, — проговорил Волдеморт. — Ваши успехи в зельеварении достойны похвалы. Одурманивающий состав превзошёл все наши ожидания.  
— Очень рад, — мрачно взглянув на Лестрейндж, ответил Северус.  
Волдеморт недоверчиво улыбнулся и протянул:  
— Хотелось бы верить, что это так.  
По лицу Беллатрисы поползла хищная улыбка.  
— Простите?  
— Многие говорят мне это, пытаясь угодить, — проговорил Тёмный Лорд, небрежно стукнув палочкой по столу.  
Волшебники вздрогнули.  
Волдеморт обратил всё своё внимание на Северуса.  
— Некоторые на самом деле верят в наше дело, например, ваш друг — юный мистер Мальсибер. Ради освобождения его отца мы идём на крайние меры. Но есть и другие, верно, Беллатриса?  
Лестрейндж уверенно закивала, понимая, о чём говорит Тёмный Лорд. Остальные Пожиратели напряжённо переглянулись между собой.  
— Рабастан, — резко обратился Волдеморт. — Я слышал, что моё поручение до сих пор не выполнено!  
— К сожалению, мой Лорд, нам пока не удалось установить надзор за передвижениями по Сети летучего пороха.  
Беллатриса метнула в Рабастана гневный взгляд.  
— Это печалит, — прошипел Волдеморт, скривив рот. — Нужно внедрить несколько наших агентов в Руководящий центр Сети летучего пороха. Отслеживание перемещений волшебников — важнейший этап на пути к нашей цели. Неужели среди Лестрейнджей только Беллатриса подходит к делу со всей необходимой степенью серьёзности?  
Сидящие за столом волшебники с опасением взглянули на оставшегося невозмутимым Рудольфуса, а Белла, сидящая рядом, заёрзала на месте.  
— Повелитель, — низким голосом проговорила она. — Я выполнила ваше поручение. То самое.  
— Да, Беллатриса, ты отлично справилась. Может, кто-то из присутствующих ещё не знает о том, что мистер Ванити показал себя неблагонадёжным соратником? — Волдеморт обвёл взглядом застывшие лица. — Нам следует что-то предпринять, показать, что мы возмущены его вероломством.  
— Он имел наглость отрицать свою вину.  
— А ведь у него есть дочь в Хогвартсе, — сказал Эйвери.  
Белла мельком взглянула на Регулуса, который даже не шевельнулся, и отчётливо произнесла:  
— Я уже позаботилась о ней, мой Лорд. Верный вам человек передал всё, что требовалось. Думаю, семья предателей крови достаточно поплатится за предательство.  
— Я надеюсь, Беллатриса, этот человек не покалечил невинное дитя. Жизнь чистокровных волшебников очень важна для нас, — произнёс Тёмный Лорд.  
— Я воспользовалась другими средствами. Вашим зельям я доверяю больше, чем людям.  
— Ты слышал, Северус? — Тёмный Лорд вгляделся в лицо Снейпа. — Твои труды находят всё большее число поклонников.  
— Это зелье Снейпа?! — воскликнула Белла. — Поверить не могу.  
— Позвольте узнать, кто же этот верный человек? — спокойно спросил Снейп, смутно припоминая белокурую девочку с младшего курса.  
— Белла? Наверное, это был твой кузен Регулус? — цепкий взгляд Тёмного Лорда устремился к Блэку.  
— Нет, мой Лорд, не я, — негромко, но отчётливо произнёс Регулус.  
— Это был другой волшебник, но если бы это поручение получил Регулус, он бы справился. Все Блэки рады служить вам, мой Лорд! — страстно воскликнула Беллатриса.  
— Это правда?  
— Чистая правда, Повелитель, — откликнулся Регулус.  
— Эти слова от представителя столь древнего рода греют сердце. Меня ожидает одно дело, и я хочу, чтобы вы оказали мне услугу Регулус. Мы обговорим детали после.

  
* * *

Северус спешил к камину. Некоторые Пожиратели смерти смотрели на него с недоумением. Многие видели его в первый раз, учитывая их и, главное, его происхождение. Блэк схватил его за плечо и резко развернул к себе.  
— Что с Эммой? — процедил Регулус. — О чём говорила Беллатриса? Что ты сделал?  
Северус отцепил его руку и невозмутимо взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Я готовлю зелья для нашего Повелителя, — спокойно ответил Северус.  
— Какое зелье использовала Белла?!  
— Откуда мне знать, — раздражённо сказал Снейп, угрюмо пожав плечами. Неужели Блэк не видит, что ему противно обсуждать с ним это? — Спроси свою сестру сам! Я изобрёл много формул. «Вдовьи слёзы», например. Или другой отвар. Я разрабатываю зелья, которые не влияют на здоровье будущих поколений. Тебе какое дело? Ты же давно расстался с Ванити. Разве нет?  
Регулус ожёг Снейпа яростным взглядом. Северус никогда не видел, чтобы Блэк так смотрел на него. Младший Блэк, конечно.  
— Сириус всегда говорил мне, что ты гниль, Снейп. Редкостная гниль, — Регулус отвернулся и быстрым шагом направился к Волдеморту.  
Его ждала неожиданная просьба, касающаяся одного маленького услужливого существа.


	15. Рождественские огни

До Рождества оставались считанные часы.  
Сириус угрюмо разглядывал огромную ель, украшенную разноцветными шарами и лентами гирлянд. В зале восхитительно пахло хвоей, ванилью и изюмом. Но чего-то не хватало!  
Вокруг кипела лихорадочная деятельность.  
Лили левитировала подносы с рождественской выпечкой. Алиса, получившая в кругу близких друзей прозвище «Пока Ещё Гамп», декорировала окна и двери золотой канителью и попутно отдавала указания Фрэнку. Джеймс метался по всему дому и шуршал подарочной бумагой.  
— Весёлого Рождества! — донеслось из коридора. Это шумные братья Пруэтт притащили ещё одну ёлку. Гидеон щедро украсил её ветви магловскими предметами, нашедшимися в закромах «Одной ноги». Лили сквозь смех объясняла, что блестящие металлические штуковины вовсе не гирлянды, а цепочки от унитазов. Карадок приволок трёх обсыпанных блёстками пикси, зачарованных под рождественских ангелов. Они кружили над головами гостей дома Поттеров и разбрасывали мерцающие снежинки.  
Ещё не до конца окрепшего Ремуса, появившегося следом за Дирборном, друзья усадили в мягкое кресло и угостили горячим шоколадом.  
Последней пришла Медоуз. Ей пришлось добираться до дома Поттеров аж из Хогвартса, и утомительная тайная поездка в «Ночном рыцаре» доставила массу хлопот. Родители Доркас считали школу наиболее безопасным местом и не разрешили дочери покинуть Хогвартс на каникулы.  
— Но ведь на то мы и тренируемся в Ордене! — пылко сказала Медоуз с порога. Вот только её партизанский наряд привёл Эванс в эстетический шок.  
— Явилась, — едко прокомментировал Сириус, пребывающий весь вечер не в духе.  
— Кто-то же должен стирать эту усмешку с твоего красивого личика, — заявила Доркас, пожав плечами.  
— Все слышали? Все? Я — красивый!  
Люпин закатил глаза, а Джеймс забулькал, пытаясь скрыть смех.  
— Сомнительное достоинство при отсутствии мозга, — парировала Медоуз.  
— Что одна, что другой, — заворчал Лунатик.  
Лили предложила Медоуз одно из своих воздушных платьев, в котором Доркас явно чувствовала себя неуклюжей… если не голой.  
— Другое дело, — проворковала Лили. — Ты очаровательна.  
Сириус громко фыркнул и отошёл к Джеймсу.  
Эванс всегда была отвратительно вежлива.  
Чтобы втянуть Медоуз в предпраздничные хлопоты, она попросила девушку развесить по дому алые вязаные гольфы.  
— Магловские традиции, — многозначительно сказал Поттер, когда Сириус поинтересовался предназначением оных.  
— Само собой, — откликнулся Блэк и, прислонившись к стене рядом с креслом Лунатика, стал наблюдать за тем, как Карадок и Гидеон нарезают волшебные фанты.  
— Эй, Мародёры, у меня с собой контрабанда, — шепнул Фабиан. — Поглядите.  
Сириус заинтересовано покосился на бутылку за спиной Пруэтта. Огденское. Возможно, хоть это поднимет настроение.  
Ремус нахмурился.  
— Сойдёт, — ухмыльнулся Блэк, проследив взглядом за свернувшей на кухню Медоуз. Обычно она была похожа на своенравного мальчишку и вне стен школы предпочитала удобные брюки любой юбке. Слишком порывистая, слишком скорая на эмоции. Сейчас в платье нежного сливового цвета её было не узнать. Но язык Сириуса знатно чесался, и Блэк не мог, в конце-то концов, оставить последнее слово за какой-то девицей!  
— У Гида есть ещё две, — воодушевлённо продолжал Фабиан. — Стоят в углу в холле. Я наложил на них Дезиллюминационные чары, чтобы их не увидели раньше времени.  
— Например, мистер Поттер, — серьёзно проговорил Люпин. Ремус всегда говорил серьёзно.  
— Джим сказал, что его отец вот-вот уйдёт на ужин к соседям, — оправдался Фабиан.  
Сириус не желал спорить.  
— Куда это ты собрался? — с удивлением спросил Лунатик.  
— Э-э… пойду-ка я на кухню. Проверю… бараньи ножки.  
— Ага. У тебя сразу появляются странные неотложные нужды, — хохотнул Фабиан, — когда поблизости Доркас. День не удался, если вы не поругались.  
— Чушь! — грубо проворчал Сириус. — Мне дела нет до этой девчонки!  
— О да! Поэтому ты на неё и смотришь как на баранью ногу, — загоготал Пруэтт, оставив Блэка задыхаться от злости.  
— Почему ты ничего не говоришь, Рем? — Сириус округлил глаза и с возмущением обратился к Лунатику.  
— Ну, Фабиан озвучил почти слово в слово мои мысли по этому поводу, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответил Люпин. Подумать только! И это его друг!  
— Ладно! Ты, как я погляжу, ещё не отошёл после «пушистой проблемы» и тебе мерещится всякое!  
Из медной трубы граммофона полилась музыка.  
Сириус оскорблённо хмыкнул, проследив за влюблённым по уши другом, закружившим Эванс в танце, тоскливо поглядел в сторону кухни и протопал на второй этаж, где уже несколько лет находилась и его просторная комната. Он жил в ней, когда гостил в этом доме. Внутри всегда было прибрано, все предметы лежали на определённых им местах. Как бы Блэку не хотелось, он никогда не считал коттедж Поттеров своим.  
Сириус уселся на кровать и вытащил из-под матраса альбом, утащенный из особняка на Гриммо при последнем визите.  
На первом этаже братья Пруэтты заразительно заголосили «Храни тебя Господь, весёлый гиппогриф». Их звонкие голоса отчётливо доходили сквозь пол. Значит, мистер Поттер ушёл.  
Сириус уставился на затянутую в великолепную драконью кожу обложку альбома. На какое-то мгновение он перенёсся в другую часть Лондона и очутился в своей комнате. Тяжёлые бархатные шторы, махровое покрывало на кровати с резной спинкой, разбросанная на стульях одежда, оставленные на полу книги и журналы, торчащие отовсюду карточки от шоколадных лягушек и обалденные фотографии. Много-много снимков и плакатов с изображением мотоциклов и аппетитных полуголых девиц. На мгновение Блэк ощутил прилив мрачного удовольствия, представив безуспешные попытки матери и шипящего пенька с ушами содрать всю эту пёструю «красотищу» со стен, и рассмеялся, словно залаял.  
Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему вспомнил это сегодня, когда рядом друзья. Только Питера не хватало для полного комплекта. Тот зачастил на задания Ордена. Совсем рехнулся — сам начал вызываться. Целую неделю проходил с задранным носом, ведь это он раскрыл планы Пожирателей смерти по захвату Мунго на Хэллоуин. «Ладно, Регулуса тоже не хватает, — с досадой признал Сириус, ведь врать самому себе — последнее дело, — отца и даже чуточку матери. Странно это: скучать по кошмарным рождественским ужинам Блэков. Особенно семейным в самом широком смысле этого слова, когда вся родня сидит за огромным расфуфыренным столом, а впоследствии считает эти дни худшими в году. Мда».  
«Нет ничего важнее семьи», - одна из бестолковых заповедей Арктуруса Блэка.  
От необходимости проанализировать свои странные желания, Сириус был избавлен появившейся в дверном проёме Доркас.  
— Лили попросила меня повесить носки для подарков на втором этаже, — серьёзным тоном объяснила Медоуз, оглядевшись. — Но в этой комнате, кажется, нет камина.  
— Нет, — весело сказал Сириус. — Только я. Хотя от подарка бы не отказался.  
Блэк попытался незаметно засунуть альбом под подушку.  
— Мне сделать вид, что я ничего не видела? — насмешливо спросила Доркас, изогнув брови.  
Сириус глухо рассмеялся и демонстративно положил альбом на колени.  
— Ничего предрассудительного я не делал. Никаких «Горячих ведьм-красоток».  
— Тебя послушать, так ты лучше всех разбираешься в женской красоте.  
Блэк бы с этим согласился, но тон Медоуз сочился едким сарказмом.  
— Не знаю, не знаю. Но скажу честно, это платье на Эванс смотрелось намного лучше.  
Медоуз презрительно фыркнула, но с любопытством опустилась на кровать рядом.  
— Семейный?  
— В точку, — хмыкнул Блэк. — Джеймс решил развести костёр на заднем дворе, а я давно собирался избавиться от хлама…  
— Лжёшь.  
— А вот и нет! — сердито воскликнул Сириус. На какое-то мгновение ему захотелось рассказать обо всём, признаться, что немного тоскует по невыносимо скучному ужину в столовой, где всё зелёное, только лягушки не квакают. Тоска раздражала!  
Но порыв быстро улетучился. Блэк кисло улыбнулся и открыл старый альбом.  
Первый колдоснимок. Все в сборе: глава семейства, его леди жена и двое мальчишек.  
Сириус с азартом погрузился в воспоминания, постоянно преувеличивая, он красочно рассказывал предысторию каждого колдофото. Блэк отметил, что болтать с Доркас оказалось приятно. Он думал о брате, об отце, о Мелании и её радушной улыбке, о запахе дома, обо всём, что любил когда-то, хотя и не желал, чтобы эти мысли преследовали его в новой жизни. Не получалось не думать. Он Блэк. Говорят, у Блэков дурная кровь.  
Когда очередь дошла до изображения поместья, Доркас восторженно ахнула, и Сириус невольно ощутил, как его буквально распирает от гордости за происхождение, за семью, которую он бросил.  
Сбежал.  
Потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-то выбирал за него.  
— А кто этот волшебник?  
— Мой дед.  
— Выглядит весьма грозным.  
— И является невероятно скучным, — добавил Сириус. — Пока ему на глаза не попадётся моя мать.  
— А это кто? Запеленованная мандрагора? — прыснула Доркас.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Сириус, пытаясь быстрее перевернуть страницу с шевелящимся малышом. — Я был красивым ребёнком! Мне покупали самые изысканные игрушки Британии. Ладно, хватит! Не люблю, когда на меня так пристально пялятся. Особенно… если я почти голый.  
— Кто бы мог подумать?  
— Посмотри лучше на это, — Сириус самоуверенно взмахнул рукой, и на его ладони появился огонёк. Блэк гордился своими успехами в невербальной магии. Пламя было ровным, оно не обжигало, только грело. Сириус ожидал восхищения. С девчонками всегда срабатывал этот эффектный трюк.  
— Здорово, да? — он не мог промолчать. Это беда. На его лице сияла бесстыдная гордость.  
Доркас с ухмылкой взглянула на «его чудо» и, задумавшись всего на какое-то мгновение, наколдовала другой пляшущий огонёк, только он ещё и переливался разными цветами.  
— У меня вышло лучше, — по-мальчишески ухмыльнулась Медоуз.  
— У тебя всегда лучше, — фыркнул Блэк. И это было правдой. Во время тренировок в Ордене, с завидным постоянством перераставших в стычки, Доркас всегда его побеждала. Он мог бы превратиться в пса. Такое бы она точно не повторила… Но это не его тайна. Не только его. Пусть все и дальше недоумевают по поводу прозвищ Мародёров.  
Медоуз снова засмеялась, и у Сириуса что-то приятно оборвалось внутри. Раньше он лишь шутил, обещая Сохатому пригласить Медоуз на бал или клянясь, что упрямая Доркас пала жертвой блэковского обаяния. Но теперь девушка сидела совсем близко, впервые не грозя убить его, и улыбалась. Блэк почувствовал смущение, потому что Медоуз была чертовски… мила. Платье подчёркивало цвет глаз.  
«Если я притяну её к себе, - подумал вдруг Сириус, — возможно, успею поцеловать прежде, чем Доркас этим самым огоньком спалит мне волосы».  
— Эй, Доркас, ты где? Сириу-ус?! Алиса смилостивилась и зовёт к столу! — донеслось с первого этажа.  
Сириус закатил глаза и мысленно выругался. Джеймс мастерски выбирал время, чтобы встрять.  
— Я по-о-онял! — прокричал Сириус и резко повернулся, намереваясь осуществить свои планы, но Медоуз уже поднялась и направилась к двери. Блэк торопливо подсунул альбом под матрас. Его манёвр заметили.  
— Мог бы отдать мне, жаль отправлять такую ценную вещь в костёр. Одна обложка потянет на добрую сотню. Или ты спрятал, потому что передумал?  
— О да! — расплывшись в плутоватой улыбке, протянул Сириус и приблизился к девушке. — Просто скажи, что тебе нужен мой колдоснимок.  
— О Мерлин! Какой ты остолоп, — пробормотала Доркас и посмотрела на него чуть ли не с жалостью. — Топай вниз!  
Сириус хрипло рассмеялся, выходя за ней в коридор, жалея, что именно эти слова вырвались из его рта.  
Возможно, его брат был прав: он безнадёжен.

  
* * *

Разговор за столом не блистал оригинальностью. Друзья с упоением поглощали праздничные блюда, сопровождая каждый кусок восклицаниями: «Девочки — вы кулинарные таланты», «Я не ел ничего вкуснее» и «Сириус, оставь нам что-нибудь». Лили рассказывала о магловских нелепых заблуждениях.  
—…выскакивает из трубы на Рождество, а эльфы помогают ему с гостинцами и списком хулиганов, которым подарки не положены.  
— Маглы такие наивные, — отвечал Сириус, перетаскивая из большой тарелки кусок пирога с ежевикой и подтрунивая над всем, чем только можно. — Все знают, что Санта, как любой другой волшебник, пользуется Сетью летучего пороха. Вот только он никогда не приходил в детстве ко мне.  
— Потому что ты хулиган, — жизнерадостно вставил Джеймс.  
— Ну это всё объясняет. Хотя я более склонен предполагать, что Кикимер просто клеветал Санте, клеветал на меня.  
Друзья весело рассмеялись.  
— Вы оба живы и даже не покалечили друг друга. Что это вы там делали вдвоём наверху? — подмигнув брату, спросил Гидеон и алчно вперился в лица Блэка и Медоуз.  
Сириус шумно поперхнулся, а Доркас, возмущённо поглядев на Пруэтта, выпалила:  
— Мы смотрели колдографии!  
— Ясно, ясно, — протянул Джеймс. — Видела колдоснимок малютки мандрагоры?  
— О нет, Сохатый! — возмутился Блэк. — Заткнись! Ты давно не получал!  
— Давайте включим радио, — миролюбиво предложил Ремус. — Рождественский эфир всё-таки.  
Фрэнк щёлкнул пальцами, и ручка радиоприёмника закрутилась.  
»…Это Рождество, Билл! Сегодня исполняются все…кхмкх… Лакричные палочки — самое актуальное угоще-щ-ие… Что вы скажете на это нашим слушателям, министыр-тыр-тыр…»  
— Оставьте! — воскликнула Алиса.  
Ручка приёмника замерла, и из динамиков полилась размеренная речь министра магии.  
«Это был сложный год для всех нас. Министерство Магии в первую очередь печётся о гражданах волшебного сообщества. Все меры, предпринятые мистером Краучем, оправдали себя. Некоторым они кажутся излишне жестокими, но результат превосходит все наши ожидания. На прошлой неделе нами была предотвращена… Простите. Да? Это ещё что?!»  
«Уважаемые слушатели, не пугайтесь, у нас нет неполадок, — зазвучал голос диктора. — Наш гость всего лишь атакован настойчивой почтовой совой».  
«Простите, на этом мне придётся с вами попрощаться», — торопливо произнёс министр.  
«Что-то случилось?».  
«Нет-нет! Всё в порядке! Счастливого Магического Рождества!»  
Раздались приглушённые голоса, шебуршание, топот, и через секунду всё сменилось весёлым надоедливым мотивом.  
— Фрэнк! — испуганно воскликнула Алиса.  
Сириус перевёл изумлённый взгляд на Лонгботтома. Значок в виде солнца, приколотый к карману рубашки Фрэнка, ярко сиял.  
Оконные ставни распахнулись, и в гостиную Поттеров влетел большой серебристый лемур, который голосом Бена Фенвика сообщил:  
— Пожиратели смерти напали на дом Боунсов!

* * *

— Будьте осторожнее. Берегите себя, — пробормотала Эванс, замерев у дверного косяка гостиной, когда они аппарировали. Лили ещё надеялась, что Джеймс позволит ей отправиться на выручку Боунсам. Наивная.  
Гамп и Медоуз не были столь же покладисты в этом вопросе. Алису пришлось оглушить Конфундусом, чего с Доркас просто так провернуть не удалось. Эта упрямая девчонка обожгла Сириусу руку каким-то заковыристым заклинанием, едва он направил на неё палочку. И, кажется, Медоуз жутко на него обиделась за предпринятую попытку.  
Поспешно покинутый уютный коттедж остался где-то далеко-далеко. Резкие порывы декабрьского ветра встретили появившегося из пустоты Сириуса тревожным рёвом. Возле дома Боунсов уже кипел бой. Крики, вспышки зелёного огня со всех сторон.  
— Сзади! — окликнул Карадок.  
Стена бетонного строения, возле которого Блэк только что появился, рухнула, едва не раздавив его ко всем чертям. Защитный купол Дирборна ярко вспыхнул перед глазами плюхнувшегося в снег Сириуса, но не закрыл целиком. Адская боль пронзила локоть.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил подбежавший Карадок, и в тот же миг прямо над головами сверкнуло ещё одно заклятие.  
— Да! — сплюнув каменную крошку, откликнулся Блэк, проклиная про себя всё на свете. Рука болела, но вряд ли была сломана. — Просто замечательно!  
Вспышки заклинаний разрезали ночь и медленно гасли где-то впереди. Сириус едва мог свободно дышать от поднявшейся в воздух пыли. В неразберихе он чуть не угодил под чей-то Круциатус и, угостив кого-то хорошеньким проклятьем, побежал к Сохатому настолько быстро, насколько было возможно. На руках Поттера лежало причудливо изломанное тело Фионы Шенпайк. Что-то белое торчало из её руки, и Сириус не сразу понял, что это разорвавшая кожу кость.  
«Тёмные заклинания применять нельзя», — так говорит Дамблдор, и его надо слушать. Он мудрый волшебник. Он знает, что НАДО ДЕЛАТЬ. Но Дамблдора здесь не было.  
Оглушающие чары не могли остановить всех Пожирателей, и Сириус давно не гнушался использовать боевые. Тёмные. В хаосе, творящимся в обычно таком тихом и спокойном Иллинге, никто не замечал его самодеятельности. Грюм отворачивался очень вовремя, хотя всё видел. Аластор ничего не скажет. Он тоже знает, что НАДО ДЕЛАТЬ.  
И он здесь. Немного помятый, злой как гаргулья в брачный период. Он здесь.  
Улица была наполнена людьми. Сириус не считал, но волшебников было по меньшей мере два десятка. Пожиратели смерти пошли в наступление. Получив мгновенную передышку, Блэк оглянулся, отыскивая взглядом друзей.  
Борьба шла уже на подступах к дому.  
Один из Пожирателей поднял ледяной вихрь. Снег и кусачий ветер заполнили всё пространство вокруг домов. Глаза защипало, и Сириус с яростью выругался. Он узнал несколько голосов выкрикивающих заклятья. Но этого мало. Что теперь он рассмотрит и услышит в треклятом буране? Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось наткнуться на неподвижное тело брата.  
Сириус крепче перехватил палочку:  
— Люмос! — и услышал, как кто-то произнёс позади это же заклинание. Подняв палочку над головой, чтобы свет от неё падал как можно дальше, Блэк огляделся. Вокруг кружил снег.  
— Бежать надумали?! — знакомый голос совсем рядом заставил Сириуса чуть ли не бегом устремиться вперёд.  
— Белла! — с мрачной радостью воскликнул он.  
Чёрные волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам Беллатрисы, ещё больше загораживая ей обзор. Лестрейндж схватила мешающие пряди и мгновенно отсекла их.  
— Проклятый снег! — вопила она. — Рабастан! Что ты стоишь? Ну что ты стоишь?! А вы чего ждёте, Эйвери? Не медлите! Возьмите на себя ту девчонку, а этим увальнем займусь я! — она замахнулась, чтобы нанести удар выскользнувшему из бури Лонгботтому.  
— АВАД…  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Белла ахнула. Палочка выскользнула из её руки и отлетела назад, пропав в белой пелене. Сириус зашёлся злорадным смехом.  
— Ты! — с яростью воскликнула Беллатриса, разглядев смеющегося. — У меня нет на тебя времени, мерзкий мальчишка!  
— Так найди! Посмотрим, на что ты способна!  
— О-о, — выдохнула кузина. — Ты увидишь. Ты увидишь, предатель! — она вытянула руку вперёд, и волшебная палочка сама прилетела к ней в ладонь.  
Сириус круто шагнул в сторону и послал в Беллу заклятие, но она отклонила его. Беллатриса собиралась метнуть проклятие в ответ, но вдруг поглядела куда-то поверх головы Блэка и неожиданно расхохоталась.  
— Чего ты скалишься, стерва?!  
— Ты сейчас сдохнешь! — сквозь хохот выплюнула Беллатриса.  
Раздался скрип и треск. Сириус резко обернулся.  
Второй этаж коттеджа Боунсов рухнул, издав ужасающий предсмертный грохот. Доски зашевелились и сердито заворчали в появившихся ослепительно белых языках пламени. Раздался оглушительный взрыв. Волна жара заставила всех повалиться на землю. Там, где всего пару минут назад стоял дом, вздымались огненные змеи.

* * *

Тяжёлое дыхание вырвалось изо рта Северуса и превратилось в пар.  
Боунсы долго мешались под ногами Тёмного Лорда, слишком упирались в Министерстве. Отца Роберта так и не удалось освободить из-за них. Эдгар Боунс ворвался в зал Визенгамота и заявил, что чуть ли не треть судейского состава находится под Империо. С ним нужно было покончить ещё раньше. Наверное…  
Клубок волшебных огненных змей быстро оплетал пространство вокруг. Северус никогда раньше не видел действие Адского огня. Фигуры из языков пламени, алые, грозные, пугающие, переходящие из одной в другую, меняющие цвет и форму, кружились в хороводе. Змеи сталкивались, вздымали огненные хвосты и скребли ими по тёмному небу. Поднимался горячий пепел.  
Грязнокровка Дирборн, которому и быть-то тут не следовало, наколдовал из обломков дома нечто похожее на мост, по которому из пламени пытались спастись люди. Дирборна прикрывала девчонка. Сначала Северус глазам своим не поверил, узнав в раскрасневшейся ведьме ещё одну школьницу.  
Мимо правого уха Снейпа пролетела струя зелёного огня.  
— Северус, ты спятил?! — кричал Поль. — Надо обрушить эту штуку!  
Четверка Пожирателей смерти выпускала заклятия по Дирборну, но его подруга отбивала все чары.  
Среди Пожирателей был шестикурсник из Слизерина, только-только вступивший в ряды. Снейп хорошо его запомнил: тот громко орал, когда Лорд ставил метку.  
За спиной послышалось оглушительное «БАБАХ!». Северус пошатнулся, но не упал. Коттедж окончательно рухнул вместе с мостом. Дирборна и Медоуз не было видно.  
Снейп отошёл подальше, разыскивая взглядом уцелевших людей. Многие лежали ничком, пытаясь прийти в себя после взрыва. Мальсибер оказался неподалёку. Он молча следил за происходящим, прислонившись к фонарному столбу, и прижимал окровавленную ладонь. Адский огонь исчез, сменившись обыкновенным пламенем. Осыпанный опилками Пожиратель смерти скрючился под деревом.  
— Снейп, помоги ему, — приказал Роберт.  
Северус подошёл ближе и увидел юношу, маска соскользнула. Это был мальчишка Даркер, и он не в силах был даже держать голову прямо. Из живота шестикурсника торчал шпалер.  
— В него угодил обломок, — отозвался Эйвери, тяжело дыша. — Летело в меня, а тут этот… выскочил…  
— Если он ещё дышит, то это чудо. Он чуть живой.  
— Как это чуть живой? — тупо переспросил Поль. «Да, — хотел рявкнуть Снейп. — Нас тоже могут убивать».  
Северус попытался приподнять Даркера за плечи.  
— Не трогай его! Мерлин, как же больно. Я даже сдвинуться не в силах, — прохрипел Эйвери, тут же схватившись за живот. — Он… не может умереть. Заклинание ещё… ещё действует, я же чувствую боль…  
— Может, — безапелляционно произнёс Северус. — Связывающее заклинание ослабевает. Он не переживёт аппарацию.  
— Он умирает, — отчеканил Роберт, приблизившись. — Ослепли? У него деревяшка в брюхе! Скоро сюда прибудут другие мракоборцы и орденовцы. Дело сделано! Наши уже уходят, а мы торчим здесь.  
— Нужно уходить, — согласился Эйвери. — Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло… когда я… когда… связывал нас заклятием…  
— Если здесь найдут ученика Хогвартса с меткой, — произнёс Мальсибер, — это принесёт остальным неприятности. Тёмному Лорду это не понравится. Нельзя оставлять Даркера здесь.  
— Что ты х-хочешь сделать? — прошептал Поль.  
— Надо убрать Даркера отсюда! Это было первое задание. Аппарируем с ним к его родителям. Они всё знают и не станут задавать лишние вопросы.  
— Ты разве н-не слышал, чт-то сказал Северус? — тихо спросил Поль. — Я не позв-волю!  
Выражение лица Роберта не изменилось.  
— Ну попробуй, и чтоб духу вашего здесь не было через минуту! — он подхватил Даркера на руки и трансгрессировал прочь.  
Северус выпрямился и оглянулся на рождественскую улочку Иллинга. У него на душе давно не было так гадко.  
Всё горело.

* * *

В этом году многие ученики не поехали домой на рождественские каникулы. Родители за них опасались.  
Регулусу было нечего бояться. Он сам применял Непростительные и почти научился не думать об этом.  
Это было ужасное Рождество. Давненько праздник не проходил так паршиво.  
Тёмному Лорду понадобился эльф, и Беллатриса поспособствовала тому, чтобы выбор пал на домовика Блэков. Кикимер улетучился в один миг вместе с ежегодным праздничным ужином. Регулус с нетерпением ждал возвращения домовика, чтобы узнать о планах Повелителя хотя бы чуть больше остальных.  
Чтобы там не планировала мать, Регулус Блэк не собирался в этом участвовать. Он наотрез отказался от рождественского приёма у родственников, в котором Вальбурга нашла решение проблемы. Регулус так и представлял свою мать, сцепившуюся с Сигнусом за столом и испортившую праздничный ужин своими едкими комментариями. Вот такая странная семейная солидарность.  
Регулус остался в пустом особняке совсем один. И в ледяной темноте дома к нему потянулись плохие сны.  
Блэк проснулся от дикой боли, раздирающей грудную клетку. Трудно сказать, что оказалось мучительнее — сохранять неподвижность или пытаться встать. Очертания спальни плыли перед глазами, а в голове громыхало. Но потом боль резко отступила, сердце снова забилось ровно, и дышать стало легче.  
Регулус спустился на кухню, не находя причин для слабости.  
Почтовая сова важно расхаживала по подоконнику, припорошенному ночным снегом.  
Открытки, поздравления и свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка». Очередной ворох слов, которые забудутся уже к полудню.  
Регулус заставил чайник с ледяной водой прыгнуть на плиту и зажёг огонь следующим взмахом палочки, попутно прижимая к себе зелёное яблоко и разворачивая газету.  
На первой полосе снова и снова появлялся заголовок:

**«АДСКИЙ ОГОНЬ В ИЛЛИНГЕ»**

Медленно зачитав список пострадавших (раненых и погибших), среди которых нашлись знакомые, например, задиристый Карадок Дирборн из Гриффиндора, Регулус на мгновение растерялся.  
На восьмой странице сообщалось о скоропостижной смерти ученика школы чародейства и волшебства Весли Даркера, подхватившего на каникулах Драконью оспу.  
«Даркер мёртв».  
Регулус попытался вызвать в себе какие-то чувства. Ярость, обиду, жалость. И лишь спустя несколько минут, когда он принялся размышлять о том, как это могло быть связано с Иллингом, глядя на набрякающее снегом белое небо за окном, вдруг ощутил постыдное чувство благодарности. Неужели все эти странные тревоги и переживания его покинут? Регулусу нравилось списывать свирепое удовольствие от сверкающих рядом вспышек боевых чар на заклинание, связавшее его с другими волшебниками. Ведь этот восторг никогда ему не принадлежал.  
«Или почти никогда».  
Глупость. Игра, которую никто не воспринял серьёзно с самого начала, переросшая в нечто большее. «Держи обещание» сделало своё дело. Вот только чёрная уродливая отметина на руке, уже не вызывающая безудержной гордости, никуда не делась.  
«Была бы она здесь, на предплечье, если бы не заклинание Эйвери?»  
Регулус, ощущая собственную ничтожность, не мог не признать: «Да. Конечно».  
От этого становилось только хуже. Зияющая пустота, занявшая место бури кипящих эмоций, требовала заполнить себя чем-то другим.  
Столько людей погибло. А покалечено…  
Волшебников.  
«Нет ничего превыше чистоты крови».  
Неожиданный хлопок, прозвучавший в тишине, заставил Регулуса вздрогнуть. На пороге кухни возле чулана появилось грязное сгорбленное существо, в очертаниях которого угадывался…  
— Кикимер? — остолбенел от изумления Блэк.  
Растрёпанный эльф бросился вперёд, сотрясаясь всем телом, и прижался к ноге Регулуса, заливая штанину слезами. Ничего более жалкого Регулус не видел.  
— О Боже, что с тобой произошло? Тёмный Лорд остался тобой недоволен, и ты наказал себя?  
Кикимер издал задушенный вопль и запричитал. Регулус понял только одно слово: «Пить».  
Блэк встал перед эльфом на колени и сунул ему в руки чашку.  
— Выпей. Тебе станет лучше.  
Не переставая проливать слёзы, Кикимер сделал несколько глотков, расплескав больше, чем выпил.  
— Ты слышишь меня?  
— Хозяин велел ве-вернуться, — прохрипел домовик и яростно затряс головой.  
— Велел, — повторил Регулус, чувствуя, как липкий страх разливается по телу, заполняя пустоту до краёв. — Где ты был? Ты поделишься со мной?  
— Кикимер был в ужасном месте, — со свистом произнёс эльф и весь затрепетал, прижав к рыльцу ладони. — Кикимера тащили вниз, но он вырвался… потому что хозяин приказал вернуться. Кикимер видел ужасные вещи и кричал, звал господина Регулуса, умолял спасти его…  
— Расскажи мне. Ну же! Я должен точно знать, что произошло… Что Лорд велел тебе делать?  
Регулус молчал и слушал сбивчивый рассказ старого слуги, и сам словно возвращался из тягостного далёкого путешествия. Его лицо приняло отчуждённое выражение, и все слова долетали до разума как сквозь толщу воды.  
—… и там была чаша… И тогда… и тогда… Тёмный Лорд велел пить. До дна. Кикимеру жгло горло. Кикимер видел страшное. Тёмный Лорд зло обошёлся с бедным Кикимером, который лишь хотел послужить ему. Он только смотрел и смеялся. Кикимер хотел воды… подполз к берегу острова пить… и его схватили.  
— Кто? — шёпотом спросил Регулус, чувствуя, как дрожь пробирает его до костей.  
— Мёртвые, хозяин. Но Кикимер успел ускользнуть!  
Конечно. Вечные молчаливые стражи. Во всём мире не найдётся надёжнее. Мёртвых не напугать, не остановить. Но для чего это ему?  
Блэк не заметил, как произнёс вопрос вслух.  
— Кикимер не сказал? — заморгал домовик. — Тёмный Лорд положил в чашу медальон. Круглый зелёный медальон.  
— Медальон? — тихо повторил Регулус, понимая, что домовик ждёт от него поддержки. Нужно было что-то сказать ободряющее. Но чувство невероятной усталости и опустошённости не позволяли подобрать благородные слова. — Как ты вырвался? Трансгрессировал из пещеры?  
Кикимер закивал.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — участливо спросил Блэк. — Ещё воды?  
Волна благодарности затопила растроганного домовика. Слёзы потекли по обеим сторонам его рыльца.  
— Кикимер — гадкий эльф! — завыл он. — Ноет и жалуется господину, который так добр к нему-у-у-у.  
— Я виноват в том, что случилось, — резко произнёс Регулус. Рассказ домовика отказывался укладываться у него в голове. Жалкое тельце эльфа сотрясалось от рыданий. Регулус хотел узнать о планах Лорда, но чувствовал, что эти знания ничего хорошего ему не принесут.  
— Тёмному Лорду известно, что ты жив?  
— Тёмный Лорд уплыл, оставив Кикимера умирать…  
— Он не знает, — прошептал Блэк. — Не знает… Он… ошибся…  
Регулус принялся лихорадочно размышлять о случившимся. Самый великий волшебник не учёл того, о чём известно ребёнку, выросшему в чистокровной семье. Магия эльфов, о которой Тёмный Лорд ничего не знает.  
— Он уверен, что ты погиб, Кикимер, — тихо произнёс Блэк, — и, похоже, мы должны позаботиться, чтобы он не разуверился в этом. Ты не должен покидать особняк без разрешения. Ты будешь сидеть здесь и заботиться о моём отце. Никто кроме Блэков, слышишь, никто не должен тебя видеть какое-то время.  
Кикимер проквакал что-то, рьяно кивая головой.  
— Что это был за медальон? Ты сможешь его описать? На что он был похож?  
На зеленоватом лице Кикимера появилась слабая улыбка. Эльф шумно утёр рыльце.  
— Кикимер смог его разглядеть! — сообщил он с гордостью. — Он видел его раньше!  
— Видел? — искренне изумился Регулус. — Где же?  
Кикимер с громким хлопком исчез, но через пару секунд вернулся с массивной книгой «Природная знать. Родословная волшебников», раскрытой на странице с гербом Слизеринов.  
— Что сказала бы госпожа? Хозяйка будет ругать Кикимера за то, что он смотрел. Это очень плохо.  
«Как и посылать тебя на верную смерть», - подумал Регулус.


	16. «Мохнатое сердце»

Каникулы близились к концу. Вернувшиеся в Хогвартс студенты неожиданно вспоминали о домашних заданиях и гурьбой искали ребят, в меньшей степени страдавших учебной амнезией.  
В библиотеку всё чаще заглядывали равенкловцы, но Регулус Блэк был единственным посетителем, засиживающимся до закрытия в гордом одиночестве.  
В читальном зале пахло бумагой, старой кожей, пылью и самой магией.  
А книг в Хогвартсе тысячи!  
Регулус привычным жестом достал свою тетрадь с заметками. Глаза вернулись к знакомым строчкам и пробежали по ним еще раз.  
«Медальон Салазара Слизерина долгие годы хранился у Гонтов, единственных потомков Основателя змеиного факультета. Марволо Гонт скончался в 1926 году. Морфин Гонт отбывает пожизненное заключение в Азкабане» (секция Истории магии, пятая полка сверху).  
За этими предложениями стояла длиннющая вереница прочитанных книг, но Регулусу так и не удалось узнать что-нибудь стоящее о медальоне. Похоже, он не представлял особой ценности. Магии в нём не больше, чем в том, что висел у Блэка на шее.  
Правда, ещё отыскалась одна сомнительная статейка в знатно помятом «Ежедневном пророке» аж за октябрь тысяча девятьсот сорок шестого года. Регулус выделил выписку парочкой жирных подчеркиваний. «Семья Смитов крайне озабочена пропажей своих ценностей: медальона и чаши, принадлежавшим Основателям школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Пропажа обнаружилась вскоре после убийства мадам Х…»  
«Это какая-то ерунда! — негодовал Регулус, яростно вычёркивая из списка просмотренные книги. — Медальон великого Салазара Слизерина не мог быть заурядным украшением для богатенькой дамочки, похожей на жабу!»  
В очередной раз за последние дни Регулус прогулялся между стеллажами, выбирая литературу на вечер, а потом сел за стол в самом тёмном углу.  
В соседней секции раздались осторожные шаги. Обычно в это чудесное время в библиотеке никто не появлялся, а до привычного рандеву с рассерженной мадам Пинс оставалось около получаса.  
Регулус пару раз прошёлся возле книжных шкафов, прислушиваясь к странным звукам за ними, всё-таки заглянул в слабо освещённый проход и увидел гриффиндорку Медоуз. Она странно вздохнула, и тут и троллю понятно — собиралась заплакать.  
«Мерлин, только не это», — взмолился Регулус. Он аккуратно отошёл назад, надеясь убраться подальше и побыстрее, но доска под его ногами имела иное мнение на этот счёт. Кардинально противоположное.  
Медоуз резко вскинула голову, услышав скрип. Каждая черта Доркас выдавала крайнее замешательство, сменившееся гневом.  
— Чего тебе, Блэк?! — прошипела Медоуз. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Регулус понял, что отступать поздно, и шагнул вперёд, убирая палочку во внутренний карман мантии.  
— Ищу материал для эссе по Истории магии.  
— Что? — Медоуз словно не расслышала его. — Какое ещё эссе? Пришёл позлорадствовать? Посмеяться?! — возмущённо сказала она и прижала ладонь к губам.  
Регулус покачал головой.  
— И в мыслях не было смеяться. Я… тебя понимаю.  
— Да неужели?! — вскипела Доркас, мятежно вздёрнув подбородок, и в одно мгновение подлетела к Регулусу. — Что ты можешь понимать?! Твои друзья не сгорели заживо в огне! У тебя вообще есть друзья, Блэк? Тебе хоть кто-нибудь дорог на белом свете? Это моя вина! Это я не досмотрела, отвлеклась, а надо было смотреть… Когда вспыхнуло, я уже не могла помочь Карадоку. Ты говоришь, что понимаешь. Может, посоветуешь тогда, что мне теперь делать?!  
— Плакать, наверное, — пожав плечами, сказал Регулус.  
Доркас посмотрела на него недоуменно.  
— Это самое ужасное утешение, что я слышала. А ты дурак! — подавить рыдания не удалось, и Медоуз резко подалась вперёд, чувствуя, как слёзы превращаются в настоящий поток. Она попыталась ударить Блэка в плечо, но он легко отвёл удар. Доркас взвизгнула и… вдруг стремительным движением обняла его.  
Тело Регулуса мгновенно напряглось.  
— Карадок сражался до последнего и спасал… И я тоже… я была… не осталось ничего.  
Метка на предплечье Регулуса ожила и стала нестерпимо стягивать кожу.  
— Им пришлось… убить его. Боже… отвлеклась, смогла бы… Ты когда-нибудь жалел о чём-нибудь?  
Доркас ревела. Именно ревела и прижималась к Регулусу так, словно ему было хоть какое-то дело до неё. Доркас твердила о своих друзьях и подругах и тут же жалела о сказанном. Как будто Регулус не знал, что эта девчонка одной ногой в Аврорате? Он даже видел Медоуз пару раз во время вылазок. «Раскрой глаза и посмотри кто перед тобой!» Хотелось встряхнуть Доркас за плечи и оттолкнуть, может, хоть это привело бы Медоуз в себя.  
Доркас всхлипнула, стискивая горячими пальцами края его мантии.  
Регулус закрыл глаза и поморщился. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким грязным, и дело было не в девушке, рыдающей у него на плече. Его мантия пропахла пеплом и дымом. Ему казалось, что с его пальцев на блестящий пол замка капает алая тягучая жидкость. Доркас не должна испачкаться…  
Всё вокруг сделалось мерзким и нечистым. Он сам потрудился ради этого. Чистой осталась лишь его кровь.  
«А это не так уж и мало. Ведь чистота крови превыше всего».  
— Я реву, как Миртл, — проговорила Доркас, и все мысли разом покинули Регулуса, — реву… как… как сопливая девчонка.  
«Не трогай меня!» — должен был ответить Регулус Блэк, но вместо этого коротко кивнул и даже слабо улыбнулся.  
— Прости, но ты и есть девчонка.  
— Неправда! Не называй меня так. Скоро я стану мракоборцем. Настоящим борцом с этими тварями! Да я уже вступила в Орден!  
— Это мешает тебе быть девчонкой? — тихо спросил Регулус.  
Медоуз покачала головой.  
— Нет, — Доркас едва шевельнула губами. — Но девчонки слабые…  
Регулус только теперь заметил на столе за ней колдоснимок. Людей на нём было много. Блэк открыл было рот, чтобы спросить: «Кто они?», но ответ нашёлся сам собой. Метка лаконично подсказала: «Враги!» Вот они все улыбаются ему с глянцевой бумаги. Выше всех полувеликан-недоумок. Рядом Грюм (его физиономию трудно не узнать), по правую руку от него сама Медоуз и один из дебильных братьев Пруэтт, за их спинами неймётся Поттеру, крутящему во все стороны своей вихрастой башкой. Глядя на него, Регулус вдруг осознал, что никого на свете не ненавидит больше. Первый ряд немного расступился, давая обзор на остальных, и Блэк увидел своего брата.  
Боже, своего старшего брата.  
Сириус выглядел немного нелепо в странной магловской одежде и щурился, счастливо улыбаясь в объектив. Его тоже следовало бы ненавидеть, но Регулус не мог.  
«Враги! Враги! Враги!» — отдавалось в голове. Рука заболела сильнее.  
Нестерпимо!  
Регулус вздохнул с облегчением, когда Медоуз затихла. На минуту воцарилась тишина. Потом Доркас буквально отпрянула.  
Выражение лица Медоуз изменилось, и Регулус увидел на нём привычную сосредоточенность. Всё встало на свои места.  
— Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь о том, что здесь было, я тебя убью, — хрипло пообещала Медоуз и отвела взгляд, вдруг неспособная смотреть в глаза.  
— Мне никто бы и не поверил.  
Медоуз слабо кивнула и зашагала прочь, даже не попрощавшись.  
Регулус проводил её взглядом и устало прислонился к стеллажу.  
Были ли у него друзья?  
«У Блэков нет друзей, только люди, с которыми выгодно поддерживать связи». И только «семья важнее всего». Но важнее ли? Тоже самое Блэки говорят о чистоте крови.  
Правил так много. Всю жизнь только и делаешь, что следуешь им. Защищай семью, чти предков, поддерживай чистоту крови, служи Тёмному Лорду. Но что, если твоя кузина выбрала в мужья грязнокровку? Его тоже нужно защищать? Он — семья? Слишком много обязательств для одного человека. Что ни делай, ошибёшься.  
Регулус повернул голову и увидел забытую Доркас колдографию с членами Ордена Феникса. Нужно бы вернуть её самой Доркас или… отдать Тёмному Лорду. Тот бы щедро вознаградил Регулуса за информацию об Ордене Феникса. На этом снимке находились люди, о причастности которых к организации старого директора имелись только догадки.  
Да, что ни делай, ошибёшься. Регулусу это надоело до одури.  
Он смотрел на снимок и чувствовал, как душу заполняет клокочущая ненависть.  
На колдографии машет рукой Поттер, улыбается Люпин, смущённо глядит МакКиннон. Враги. Люди, с которыми Сириуса Блэка связывало бесчисленное число ниточек. И ни одна из них не вела к младшему брату.  
Регулус приблизился к столу, достал волшебную палочку и негромко произнёс заклинание.  
— Инсендио.

  
* * *

Казалось, Регулус заглянул в каждый талмуд, пока буквы не поплыли по бумаге, а глаза не заболели. И ни слова о медальоне в треклятой пещере!  
Блэк, злой на весь мир, даже не удивился, когда возле стола библиотекаря появилась Доркас. Она что-то робко спросила у Пинс, но та лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Медоуз тяжко вздохнула и оглядела читальный зал. Когда она заметила Регулуса в её глазах словно загорелись огоньки — зловещий признак. Доркас смело направилась к Блэку, подошла к его бастиону из столетних книг и бросила на стол учебник.  
— Привет. Не помешаю? Слушай, ты вчера не находил здесь ничего «такого»? — спросила Доркас.  
— Чего «такого»?  
— То есть — ничего? — напирала Медоуз.  
— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Прекрасно! — Доркас насупилась и заняла место на скамье напротив.  
— Почему ты вернулась в школу так рано? — хмуро спросил Регулус.  
— А я и не уезжала. Родители посчитали, что мне будет намного безопаснее в Хогвартсе, — буркнула Доркас.  
Видимо, не один Регулус пребывал в скверном настроении.  
— Ты уже написал эссе? — осведомилась Медоуз, раскрыв книгу.  
— Эссе?  
— То, что по Истории магии, — сухо уточнила Доркас. — Забыл?  
— Точно!  
— Сегодня, я так думаю, надо приниматься за дело. А то все каникулы — полная лафа. А что ты ищешь? Над чем так старательно корпишь?  
— Ничего не ищу, — ответил Регулус, демонстративно уставившись в свиток с рунами. Стол вокруг Блэка был завален кусками пергамента, исписанными различными символами.  
— Так уж и ничего? — Доркас перевернула обложку ближайшей книги. — «История Хогвартса». Не поздновато? Хм-м, — она взяла в руки небольшую тетрадь и быстро пролистала. — Крестраж какой-то. Что это?  
— Мне приятно, что ты столь высоко оцениваешь мои познания в тёмной магии, — откликнулся Регулус, выхватив тетрадь из её рук. — Это наипорочнейшее из всех волховских измышлений.  
— Исчерпывающий ответ, — едко сказала Медоуз. — Просто ты ничего и сам не знаешь.  
— Я не слишком усердно искал, — произнёс уязвлённый Регулус. — И вообще, о чём тут говорить? Если это заклинание, скорее всего, оно не утверждено Министерством.  
Медоуз поняла, что Блэк что-то скрывает и достала из сумки палочку. Регулус нахмурился.  
— Что ты задумала?  
Доркас озорно посмотрела на него и пожала плечами.  
— Может, я нашла тему для эссе? Акцио, книги о крестражах!  
Неподалёку раздался негромкий настойчивый стук.  
— Ты это слышишь? — прошептал Регулус.  
Медоуз вскочила со скамьи и побежала на источник шума — в конец библиотеки.  
— Я с тобой! — засобирался Блэк, поспешно складывая вещи.

  
* * *

Книга в чёрной кожаной обложке норовила протиснуться через решётки Запретной секции.  
— Что будем делать? У тебя есть пропуск? — возбуждённо зашептала Доркас, пытаясь протащить фолиант между прутьями.  
Регулус оглянулся и покосился в проход — никого.  
— Просрочен.  
— Не верю своим ушам! Куда смотрел Слизнорт?  
— Он умотал на конференцию зельеваров и до сих пор не вернулся, — прошипел Регулус и вытащил подписанную деканом карточку.  
— Дай сюда! — Доркас выхватила её и дотронулась палочкой, что-то прошептав. — Теперь попробуй.  
— Если это не сработает — подействуют Воющие чары, — с сомнением сказал Блэк.  
— Не трусь, а пробуй!  
Регулус приложил пропуск к замку, выполненному в виде головы кабана, туда, где выпячивало блестящее медное рыло. Блэк отчетливо услышал, как Медоуз затаила дыхание. Она явно не была обеспокоена. Наоборот, следила за его действиями с интересом.  
— Формально мы ничего не нарушаем, — сообщила Доркас, махнув рукой. — Я всего лишь продлила его вместо Слизнорта, а книга прилетела к нам сама.  
Зачарованный пропуск не подвёл. Раздался тихий щелчок. Засовы поехали в стороны. Регулус осторожно толкнул дверную створку, и она сразу же поддалась. Доркас тотчас потянулась к выпорхнувшей книге, но Блэк перехватил её руку и оттащил Медоуз назад.  
— Не трогай! Это «Волхование всех презлейшее». Подумать только, в Хогвартсе держат подобное!  
— Ну и что?  
Регулус опешил.  
— «Презлейшее» — понимаешь?  
— Ты же читал.  
— Я только пролистал один раз!  
— И это всё? — разочарованно пробормотала Доркас, наблюдая за тем, как её спутник левитирует книгу на место, даже не открыв. При этом стук не прекратился — шумело явно не «Волхование», а что-то другое в недрах зала.  
— Ну… скажем так: если хочешь сохранить слух, — Регулус повёл плечами, — то да.  
— Но я умираю от любопытства, — сказала Доркас, как только дверки за ними закрылись. — Кстати, мы вошли в Запретную секцию, — Медоуз огляделась, чтобы проверить — нет ли поблизости Пинс.  
— Пустяки. Может, мы найдём что-нибудь ещё, — совершенно спокойно ответил Блэк и двинулся вглубь секции, надеясь отыскать что-то и о медальоне.  
— Я знала, что ты так скажешь! — просияла Медоуз.  
Теперь вокруг них воцарился полумрак. Одинокий светильник горел лишь у входа.  
— Люмос! — негромко произнёс Регулус. Голубой шар, пронизывая светом плавающие в воздухе пылинки, заскользил между шкафами, отбрасывающими на пол массивные тени.  
На небольшой скамье возле секции «Самого древнего волшебства» тяжело подпрыгивал массивный том. Некоторые книги в Запретной секции буквально приковывались к скамьям, чтобы ученики не могли их унести. Многие фолианты были единственными в волшебном мире.  
Регулус подошёл к книге, которая при прикосновении сразу же успокоилась и, раскрывшись, улеглась на удерживающие её цепи. Блэк перевернул обложку, аккуратно заложив палец на открытой странице.  
— «Изнанка магии. Злые чары».  
— Кажется, ты прав, — произнесла Доркас. — Крестраж — дремучая тёмная магия. О чём там написано? Я половины не понимаю. Тут везде латынь!  
— О Герпо Омерзительном, который вывел василисков, — Регулус указал на портрет старика с кривым посохом в руках и дочитал надпись в самом низу страницы: — создал крестраж, расколол душу и стал властен над смертью.  
Чародей на иллюстрации криво заулыбался. Будто знал нечто особенное, недоступное больше никому.  
— Впервые слышу подобное. Кто он такой?  
— Никакой тайны тут нет, — напрягая память, проговорил Регулус и после паузы добавил: — Герпо — колдун змееуст. Годы его жизни не сыщутся ни в одном учебнике, потому что, ходили слухи, он раскрыл секрет бессмертия. Неплохо звучит, не находишь? Герпо прожил более пяти сотен лет, а потом просто исчез. Кто знает, может, он и сейчас бродит среди нас? Этот волшебник стал неуязвимым.  
— Неуязвимым? — Доркас насмешливо изогнула брови. — Это вздор! Тоже самое сейчас говорят о Волдеморте. И этот Герпо, похоже, такой же бесчеловечный мерзавец.  
Регулус проигнорировал выпад в сторону Тёмного Лорда и вернулся к прикованному тому. К сожалению, больше о крестраже ничего не говорилось.  
— С чего ты взяла, что Герпо был таким?  
— Я даже и не знаю, — протянула Медоуз, напустив задумчивый вид. — Может, потому что он ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНЫЙ? Или из-за того, что расколол душу. Как это вообще понимать?  
— Так ты считаешь, что это невозможно? — глухо спросил Регулус, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей. — Обрести бессмертие?  
— Что? — скептично произнесла Доркас. — Бессмертие? Мне и в голову такое не приходило. Это сюжет для детских сказочек. Постой, — она усмехнулась. — Только не говори мне, что ты веришь? Да вот же, — Медоуз достала из перекинутой через плечо школьной сумки какую-то книгу и продемонстрировала Регулусу его же «Сборник сказок барда Бидля». — Собиралась тебе вернуть, — поджав губы, добавила Медоуз. — «Мохнатое сердце» — самая неприятная сказка из всего сборника. Её главный герой талантливый тёмный маг…  
«В детстве это была моя любимая история», — рассеянно заметил Регулус, он не мог думать ни о чём другом кроме крестража и раскола души. Возможно, выросшая в магловской среде Доркас и не в курсе, что это значит, но Регулус Блэк хорошо представлял то, о чём идёт речь. Душа раскалывается при совершении убийства. Оставалось сложить два и два: похоже, крестраж способен дать…  
—…который захотел стать неуязвимым. Только с другой целью. Сам посуди, много общего, — Медоуз замахала рукой, призывая подойти поближе. — Эй! Посвети мне!  
— Не вижу ничего общего, — Регулус подошёл ближе и высоко поднял палочку. Над головой Медоуз образовался островок света.  
Доркас открыла «Сказки барда Бидля» и стала читать таким тоном, будто от этого мнение Блэка должно было кардинально измениться.  
— Жил-был на свете молодой талантливый чародей. Заметил он однажды, что все его друзья, когда влюбляются, сразу глупеют, и решил, что с ним такого не случится. Он обратился к Тёмным искусствам, чтобы стать неуязвимым для всех проявлений любви… Так, это опускаем за малосодержательностью… — пробормотала Медоуз. — Вот! Пришло время отцу и матери чародея умереть. Сын не оплакивал стариков, наоборот — считал их кончину благом. Оставшись единоличным хозяином замка, он поместил величайшее свое сокровище в самое глубокое подземелье и зажил без забот. Чародей не сомневался, что все завидуют ему. Велика же была его злоба, когда он однажды нечаянно услышал, как двое лакеев болтали о своем хозяине. Один из них жалел чародея — никто его не любит. Второй насмехался. Разговоры слуг жестоко ранили гордость чародея.  
Он тут же решил непременно жениться, и не на ком-нибудь, а на самой лучшей из девушек. И случилось так, что на другой же день именно такая девушка приехала погостить к родным, что жили по соседству. Она была искусной волшебницей. При виде её несравненной красоты у всякого трепетало сердце — у всякого, кроме одного. Сердце чародея ровным счетом ничего не чувствовало.  
Во время пира девушка сидела рядом с чародеем, а он нашептывал ей нежности и прекрасные слова, которые вычитал у поэтов, сам не понимая их истинного смысла.  
Девушка слушала в растерянности и, в конце концов, сказала ему, что не верит его прекрасным словам. Если бы она только могла знать, что у него действительно есть сердце! Чародей улыбнулся ей и повёл невесту в самое глубокое подземелье, где хранилось его величайшее сокровище. Там, в зачарованном хрустальном ларце, было заперто живое сердце чародея.  
Давным-давно утратив связь с глазами, ушами и пальцами, это одинокое сердце не могло поддаться очарованию красоты, дивного голоса или шелковистой кожи. Увидев его, девушка ужаснулась, потому что за долгие годы сердце чародея исказилось, сморщилось и обросло длинной чёрной шерстью…  
— Странный выбор, мисс Медоуз, для чтения в школьной библиотеке.  
Регулус и Доркас обернулись. Из полумрака чинно выплыла фигура Альбуса Дамблдора в развевающихся тёмно-синих одеждах, украшенных сияющими звёздами. Подмышкой директор держал пузатую книгу. Блэк никогда такую не видел и смог разобрать лишь начало названия: «Тайны наите…»  
— Добрый вечер, профессор! — звенящим голосом воскликнула Доркас.  
Проницательные синие глаза директора школы остановились на сборнике сказок в её руках.  
— Добрый, — сказал с улыбкой Дамблдор. — Мистер Бидль написал очень хорошие сказки для маленьких волшебников и волшебниц. Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня я, по чистой случайности свернув в библиотеку в поисках «Сонника чародея», найду вас в компании мистера Блэка за их чтением?  
— Кто бы мог подумать, сэр, — обличающим тоном произнес Регулус. — Совершенно случайно — «Сонник чародея» вряд ли может находиться в Запретной секции.  
— Гм… — Дамблдор улыбнулся шире и погладил бороду. — Справедливое замечание. Признаюсь, я потревожил вас не по своей воле. Моя книга, — директор красноречиво указал на зажатый подмышкой том, — долгие годы мирно лежала у меня в шкафу в кабинете, но несколько минут назад прямо на моих глазах взлетела с полки и стала биться о дверь. Я, разумеется, не мог не выпустить её на прогулку по замку. Кто же знал, что дорога приведёт меня сюда? Я полагаю, иногда книги начинают скучать и тянутся к себе подобным.  
Дамблдор поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик вздёрнутого носа.  
— Нужно найти ей собеседницу. Вот тут мне и вспомнился один занятный сон, и я подумал о «Соннике чародея». Вы не знаете, Регулус, к чему может сниться нападение зубастой герани?  
Дамблдор так и светился от счастья, а под его взглядом оставаться надолго было просто невыносимо. Казалось, директор видит всё — и душу, и сердце, и чёрную метку на предплечье, скрытую рукавом форменной рубашки.  
— Нет, сэр, — холодно сказал Регулус.  
— Вам помочь? Я быстро найду «Сонник», — всполошилась Доркас, укоризненно ткнув Блэка в бок.  
— Нет, нет! Не буду отвлекать вас от чтения. Признаться, я за всю свою жизнь не читал ничего более увлекательного, чем «Сборник сказок барда Бидля».  
— Вы не шутите? — поразилась Медоуз. — Вы, наверняка, столько всего изучили, столько повидали.  
Дамблдор рассмеялся.  
— Могу по секрету сообщить вам, юная леди, — директор заговорщицки подмигнул, — нет более увлекательного занятия, чем чтение добрых детских сказок. Я предпочитаю «Сказку о трёх братьях». Удивлён вашим выбором.  
— Почему это? — мрачно спросил Регулус, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть название книги Дамблдора.  
— «Мохнатое сердце» выделяется из других сказок. В остальных историях торжествует добро, но не в этой. Здесь речь идет об одном из самых сильных соблазнов магии, хотя о нём не принято говорить вслух.  
— О неуязвимости? — затаив дыхание, спросила Доркас.  
— Верно! Молодой чародей решил, что влюбленность может помешать ему. Любовь — это чудо! Дар! Но в его глазах — унизительная слабость, заставляющая сердце и душу мучиться, но страдать для человека так же естественно, как дышать. Чародей идёт на самое худшее, — печально сказал Дамблдор.  
— Он прибегает к тёмной магии, — нетерпеливо сказала Медоуз.  
— Не в этом дело, — покачал головой Регулус.  
— Как это не в этом, Блэк? — возмутилась Доркас.  
Дамблдор поднял брови и чрезвычайно пристально взглянул на Регулуса.  
— Не хотите ли объяснить, молодой человек? — сказал Дамблдор с приглашающим жестом.  
— Тёмная магия лишь набор заклинаний, которые Министерство причисляет к таковым, наиболее тяжелые караются волшебным законодательством, — произнес Регулус. Ему показалось, что Дамблдор пытается проникнуть в его сознание, используя легилеменцию. «Нет, старик, не выйдет. Беллатриса и время — хорошие учителя», — злорадно подумал Блэк.  
— Ценное замечание. И справедливое.  
— Вы же сказали, что чародей совершает самое худшее, — непонимающе произнесла Доркас.  
— Тёмная магия сама по себе не столь опасна, — сказал Дамблдор будничным тоном, хотя в его глазах что-то изменилось, как будто свет погас. — Опасны последствия её использования. Чародей с помощью самых страшных заклинаний разделяет то, что разделять не следует. Как верно подметил мой коллега Адальберт Уоффлинг: «Кто вмешивается в глубочайшие тайны мироздания, должен быть готов к последствиям самого опасного свойства». И точно — как ни печально, молодой чародей со временем перестаёт быть человеком, мисс Медоуз. Его часть — его сердце, заключённое в далёком тайнике и тщательно охраняемое, живёт собственной жизнью и обрастает непробиваемой шерстью. Это цена стремлениям к бессмертию и неуязвимости. Если вы начнёте использовать настолько тёмные заклинания — обратного пути уже не будет. Магия изуродует не только тело, но и душу.  
Наступила пауза. Доркас старательно обдумывала слова профессора Дамблдора. Регулус упорно вглядывался в лиловую обложку загадочной книги, пока директор не одёрнул рукав звёздной мантии, прикрыв её струящейся тканью.  
— Что-то я увлёкся, молодые люди. Хм-м, время позднее, — Дамблдор коснулся мочки уха. — А вас, мисс, хочу поздравить. Модифицированное заклинание изменения почерка другого человека очень впечатляет! Только не говорите о сегодняшем успехе профессору Слизнорту. Гораций расстроится, ведь он считает, что уж его подпись надёжно защищена.  
Доркас залилась краской.  
— Вы не сердитесь? — тихо спросила Медоуз.  
— За то, что вы умны и талантливы? Разумеется, нет! О-о! Советую вам покинуть этот зал. Мадам Пинс направляется сюда, чтобы всех нас выпроводить из библиотеки, — Дамблдор ни с того ни с сего ободряюще улыбнулся и удалился в темноту коридора, так и не спросив, что делали его ученики в Запретной секции Хогвартса.  
Он вполголоса забормотал себе под нос:  
— Жили-были трое братьев, и вот однажды отправились они путешествовать…

  
* * *

Закутанный в белые плащи Запретный лес высился на горизонте, а между ним и стадионом стелился морозный туман. Снег валил всё сильнее, и вскоре разноцветных башенок, раскрашенных в цвета факультетов, не стало видно вовсе.  
Только-только вернувшийся Маркус прогуливался у замёрзшего озера под руку с русоволосой девушкой в тёплом пальто.  
Регулус наблюдал за приятелем из окна промозглой совятни. Уже две минуты как Гловер держал протянутую лапу, ожидая, когда хозяин соизволит привязать к ней письмо, но тот лишь рассеянно всматривался вдаль. Филин затеребил рукав его пальто, возмущённый такой невнимательностью.  
— Прости, — Регулус погладил Гловеру перья. — Я задумался.  
Крестраж.  
Это слово постоянно вертелось в голове. Регулус написал отцу, надеясь, что уж Орион Блэк что-нибудь да знает об этом. Письмо лежало рядом, и Гловер постоянно поглядывал на него янтарными глазами.  
Крестраж.  
Это что-то важное!  
Ведь ради крестража директор лично спустился в библиотеку.  
Вот бы достать книгу Дамблдора, заглянуть в неё хоть на минуту. Конечно, эксцентричный директор солгал, она не вылетела бы из его кабинета просто так. Книга полетела сама, потому что в ней упоминается крестраж. А старик просто не смог совладать с любопытством, захотел узнать, кому понадобились «Тайны наите…» (что бы там не было написано дальше). Директор три дня подряд не появлялся на обеде в Большом зале, и Регулус был уверен, что Дамблдор полностью занят делами Ордена. О его причастности к нему не догадывался только тролль с щебёнкой вместо мозгов. А тут Дамблдор пришёл сам!  
Нужно добраться до книги! Найти способ проникнуть в кабинет за горгульей!  
Может, хоть эта загадка окажется решаемой.  
«Он создал крестраж, расколол душу и стал властен над смертью».  
Но как? Как такое возможно? Эти мысли, не давая покоя, крутились в голове…  
В совятню влетела маленькая бумажная птичка и приземлилась рядом с Гловером. Филин возмущённо уставился на неё, ещё трепыхающуюся, и яростно придавил лапой, намереваясь склевать нахалку.  
— Как некрасиво, — укорил птицу Регулус. Блэк легко стукнул Гловера по клюву, и филин, недовольно растопырив крылья, убрал когти, позволив хозяину забрать бумажку.  
Регулус развернул замершие листы.

_«Мистеру Регулусу А. Блэку._   
_Вы приглашены на очередное факультативное занятие по курсу Алхимии. Оно состоится завтра, и проведёт его лично Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор в своём кабинете._   
_Мне представилась возможность ему ассистировать. Свои возражения и предложения можно представить в любое время сегодня и завтра до двух часов дня, на которые предварительно и назначено занятие._   
_Прошу не опаздывать._

_Г. Э. Ф. Слизнорт_

_P.S.: Там же состоится чествование»._

Чтобы убедиться, что глаза ему не врут, Регулус трижды перечитал послание декана.  
Что за чествование — его не интересовало.  
Но и возражений точно не было. Он попадёт в кабинет директора. Осталось придумать только одно — как достать книгу.  
Блэк улыбнулся.  
— Прости, дружище, — сказал Регулус, с загоревшимися глазами взглянув на Гловера. — У меня появилась идея получше.

  
* * *

В Хогсмиде оказалось намного холоднее, чем на территории замка. К тому времени, когда Регулус, пряча голову в воротник, достиг Главной улицы, на его плечах выросли целые сугробы, а снег и не думал прекращаться. В воздухе пахло зимой: свежестью, еловыми иголками и шишками, бодрящим подогретым глинтвейном. Дыхание людей мешалось, струясь в воздухе парком.  
Аккуратные домики деревни обзавелись белыми шапками и походили на игрушечные. На дверях красовались венки из остролиста, украшенные свечками и цветами из золотой фольги.  
Под ногами хрустел снег. На Главной улице возле огромной ледяной горы собрались дети. Ребята перекидывались взрывающимися снежками. На тротуаре неподалёку расположилась семья снеговиков.  
Было бы славно посидеть в теплом зале паба «Три метлы», где сегодня раздавали бесплатное сливочное пиво, но у Регулуса было одно важное дело, и Блэк твердил себе, что ни холод, ни ветер его не остановят.  
Приблизившись к «Зонко», Регулус заметил Поттера, который, оскальзываясь на льду, торопился куда-то. Это означало лишь одно — где-то рядом находятся остальные Мародёры, а встречаться с братом у Регулуса не было ни желания, ни времени.  
Блэк резко развернулся на месте, и тут же ощутил существенный толчок — в него кто-то врезался. Регулус почувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы вцепились в рукав его пальто, и, потеряв опору под ногами, повалился в пушистый сугроб между снеговиками.  
Регулус отплевался от попавшего в рот снега и увидел перед собой раскрасневшуюся от мороза девушку, едва не столкнувшуюся с ним лбом.  
На вид ей было около семнадцати лет. Её спутанные каштановые волосы были такими же растрепанными, как и его, а карие глаза смотрели внимательно и немного испуганно. На щеке виднелась небольшая грязная царапина.  
Незнакомка зашептала какие-то извинения, пытаясь подняться, но лёд, коварно притаившийся под слоем снега, мешал ей встать на ноги. Она снова неловко приземлилась на Блэка, и он, наконец, разобрал её слова.  
— Боже! Простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотела.  
Регулус не удержался, глядя на растерянное выражение её лица, и рассмеялся. Впервые за последние месяцы. Он легко подхватил девушку, приподнялся вместе с ней, опираясь на колено, и смахнул снежинки с её волос.  
— Кто ты такая? — спросил Регулус, улыбаясь.  
— Ты меня не знаешь?  
Регулус потрясённо моргнул, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить лица всех представленных ему матерью молодых ведьм. Их было так много, просто красивых кукол, которые охотились за женихами, а запомнить всех в лицо Блэк никогда не старался.  
— А должен?  
Девушка задумчиво глядела на него, замерев на месте, и Регулус понимал, что со стороны они смотрелись весьма комично. Двое молодых людей, схватив друг друга за локти, полулежали-полусидели в сугробе, а над ними, точно дети возле рождественских подарков, склонились потревоженные снеговики.  
— Эй! В следующий раз, мисс, если решите отлучиться, забирайте тело с собой, — хитро прошептал Регулус, и незнакомка залилась краской.  
— Простите, просто вы напомнили мне одного человека… Не может быть! — выдохнула девушка, изменившись в лице и разом побледнев. — Медальон!  
Регулус отпрянул назад. После падения подарок Нарциссы выскочил из-под воротника и повис на шарфе. Блэк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить хоть что-то, но в это же время один из взрывающихся снежков, запущенный кем-то из детей, угодил точно в витрину «Зонко». Громкий хлопок сотряс стекло, оно лопнуло, и вся округа тотчас наполнилась лязганьем растревоженных клыкастых фрисби на витрине, засыпанной осколками.  
Владелец лавки Барри Спраут выскочил на улицу с палочкой наготове.  
— Бежим! — воскликнул Регулус, резко поднявшись на ноги и потянув девушку за собой.  
— А ну я вас, негодники! Блэк? — закричал Спраут, заметив Регулуса у тротуара. — И второй старший мерзавец где-то рядом?! И Поттер тут как тут! Все здесь! Черти вас послали на мою голову! Вот я вас сейчас! — воскликнул он.  
Семья снеговиков по его команде мгновенно ожила и ринулась вперёд, грозно размахивая мётлами.  
— Будете знать, как драки возле моего магазина устраивать!  
Регулус едва уклонился от удара старой метёлкой, схватил незнакомку за руку, и вдвоём они побежали за угол магазина. С восторженными криками дети запрыгали вокруг зачарованных снеговиков, закидывая их новыми снежками.  
Фасады домов проносились перед глазами. Снег летел в лицо. Регулус бежал вперёд, не выпуская ладонь девушки, старавшейся не отставать от него ни на шаг, и улыбался. Боже, он давно не чувствовал себя таким беззаботным и счастливым.  
— Кажется, оторвались! — воскликнул Регулус, остановившись.  
Лавка «Всё для сада, огорода и домашнего террариума» показалась на другой стороне улицы прямо через дорогу. Пожилой владелец собирался закрывать магазин и уже запечатывал кассу. Блэк отчётливо видел старческую фигуру через прозрачную витрину. Надо спешить!  
— Спасибо! — сказал Регулус, обернувшись к девушке.  
— За что? — ошарашенно спросила та, опустив взгляд на их соединённые руки.  
Регулус загадочно улыбнулся и легко поцеловал её чуть замёрзшие пальцы.  
— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся! — Блэк шутливо поклонился и заторопился к магазину удобрений, толкнул дверь и быстро скользнул внутрь, едва не столкнувшись с хозяином в колпаке в виде цветочного горшка.  
— В это время мы закрываемся, молодой человек.  
— Уверен, — доставая кошелёк со звенящими галлеонами, произнёс Регулус, — сегодня вы сделаете исключение. Я собираюсь вас озолотить.  
Несколько минут спустя, пока возбуждённый владелец лавки упаковывал товар для сумасшедшего богатого клиента, Регулус задумчиво разглядывал свой медальон. Когда эта странная девушка увидела его, то, Блэк мог бы поклясться, в карих глазах промелькнул самый настоящий ужас. Проклятье! Он не узнал её имя, а сейчас, конечно, незнакомка уже ушла.  
Регулус раздражённо сорвал с шеи медальон и сунул его в карман. В последнее время он слишком часто думает о странных украшениях.


	17. Тонкости тёмной магии

К моменту, когда Блэк и Нотт добрались до волшебных лестниц, обед закончился, и подкрепившиеся студенты спешили по своим делам. Маркус тоскливо поглядел в сторону Большого зала. Из-за Регулуса ему не удалось попасть на обед. Он перехватил учебник по Алхимии и поторопился в кабинет директора.  
— Ты ничего не рассказываешь, но заставляешь делать то, что тебе хочется. Коронное свинство Блэков.  
— О да, конечно, я знаю, как тебе хочется всё выведать, — проговорил Регулус. — Давай, быстрее! Не хватало опоздать.  
— А зачем нужно было так тратиться? — сердито продолжал Нотт, когда они свернули в боковую галерею, где за гаргульей находился кабинет Дамблдора. — Да ты скупил все запасы в той лавке!  
— Если я захочу услышать твое мнение, Маркус, будь уверен — я спрошу. Это мои деньги. На что хочу, на то и трачу, — отозвался Регулус. — Ты мне поможешь или как?  
— Кажется, ты уже решил, что да. Скажи хоть, это не какое-нибудь секретное задание, — Нотт понизил голос, — Сам-Знаешь-Кого?  
Регулус посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
— Прекрати нести ерунду! У Сам-Знаешь-Кого нет дел в школьном туалете!  
Ребята подошли к каменному стражу и увидели профессора Слизнорта.  
— Добрый день! — воскликнул декан. — Как поживает ваша маменька, Регулус? А сниджеры? А ваши гиппогрифы, мистер Нотт?  
— У гиппогрифов всё отлично, сэр!  
— И у сниджеров замечательно.  
— Вот и славно! Засахаренный миндаль, — профессор Слизнорт кивнул гаргулье, отпрыгнувшей в сторону, и первым шагнул на винтовую лестницу.  
— Из-за тебя, дружище, облезлое чудовище Филча будет выслеживать меня до конца жизни, — шёпотом пожаловался Нотт.  
— Я не просил трогать миссис Норрис. Достаточно кабинета… ну-у… скажем, Прорицаний. Держи, — шикнул Регулус, сунув ему в руки медную банку чернил. — Убийственно крепкий состав.  
Они прошли за Слизнортом в кабинет.  
— Прошу вас, молодые люди, — благодушно произнёс Альбус Дамблдор, взглянув на вошедших поверх очков. — Присаживайтесь. Гораций.  
Блэк сел в первый ряд и приготовился ждать. Маркус недовольно задышал ему в затылок. В кабинет начали стягиваться остальные студенты. Прибывшие рассаживались вокруг установленного в центре кабинета котла и с любопытством осматривали волшебные приборы на полках.  
— Сегодня у нас интереснейшее занятие! — торжественно прогудел Гораций, выпятив толстый живот.  
Регулус равнодушно взглянул на своего декана и заметил поблёскивающий на его мантии орден. Теперь понятно, почему Слизнорт был такой довольный.  
— Гораций, примите мои искренние поздравления!  
— Ну что вы, Альбус, — расплывшись в улыбке, сказал Слизнорт и обратился к ученикам. — Некоторые из вас ещё не знают, что я вернулся с конференции зельеваров Европы, где был удостоен высшей награды. После окончания занятия мы обязательно отпразднуем это событие, если, директор, вы, конечно, не возражаете.  
— Как я могу? По такому случаю, я думаю, придётся к месту припасённая мной бутылочка отменной медовухи.  
— И я так думаю!  
— Гораций, вы принесли всё, что я просил? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, поднимаясь из кресла. — Мы можем начинать?  
— О, конечно! Конечно!  
В любое другое время Регулус уделил бы теме занятия намного больше внимания, но не сейчас.  
Круглый кабинет выглядел как обычно: серебряные приборы тихонько жужжали, портреты прежних директоров и директрис дремали в рамах. Между портретами Саламандера и Фронсака стоял зеркальный секретер с Омутом памяти. Феникса на жёрдочке не было, но директор часто выпускал великолепную птицу полетать. Три книжных шкафа находились возле северного окна.  
— Ты уверен, что он не подведёт? — неожиданно прошептал Маркус, отвлекая Блэка от наблюдений.  
Регулус слабо улыбнулся. Его маленький план должен был вот-вот прийти в действие. Оставалось лишь немного подождать.  
И точно! Дверь распахнулась. На пороге кабинета появился Аргус Филч.  
— Пивз снова безобразничает! — заявил завхоз. — Совсем распустился! Он где-то раздобыл навозные бомбы и всё заляпал! Всё!  
Директора на картинах возмущённо зашептались.  
— Какое безобразие! — негодующим тоном произнёс волшебник с остроконечной бородкой, одетый в цвета Слизерина.  
— Всё ясно, Аргус, — спокойно проговорил Дамблдор, покровительственно подняв руку. Жидкость в котле при этом ворчливо забулькала.  
— Вам следует наказать его, Альбус, — снова сказал маг на картине.  
— Я поговорю с Пивзом, Финеас. Он меня послушает.  
— Поторопитесь, — процедил Филч, — пока этот паршивец не испортил гобелены!  
Директор безмятежной походкой покинул кабинет вслед за бранящимся завхозом.  
— Профессор, вы не думаете, что и нам надо присутствовать? — спросил Маркус у растерявшегося Слизнорта, замершего со склянкой в руке.  
Регулус согласно закивал, проявив неумеренный интерес к проблеме.  
— Или даже позвать Кровавого барона, сэр, наше факультетское привидение. Пивз от него просто в ужасе! Вы могли бы выручить профессора Дамблдора.  
— Выручить? Да, конечно. Ну ежели так… Идёмте, — с неохотой отозвался Гораций.  
— Идите, идите! — лениво сказал Финеас, скользнув взглядом по студентам. — Судя по крикам, одна бомба только что угодила в макушку завхоза.  
После этого заявления Слизнорт и ученики высыпали наружу, за ними со своих картин потянулись в коридоры бывшие директора, подгоняемые Финеасом Найджелусом Блэком.

  
* * *

Под самым потолком, вооружившись связкой тяжёлых круглых бомб, кружил полтергейст. Стены, пол, подоконники и рамы портретов были заляпаны жижей разорвавшихся снарядов. Пивз с присвистом кувыркался в воздухе, разбрасывая вокруг себя серебристо-бурые шары. Один полетел в Хукам, выскочившую вперёд, но Дамблдор вовремя развернул над её головой волшебный зонтик, украшенный ромашками.  
— ПИВЗ! — загремел голос Дамблдора.  
Полтергейст под прицелом множества заинтересованных глаз спрятал оставшиеся снаряды за спину и рьяно затряс головой. Колокольчики на его шляпе мелодично зазвенели.  
— А что я такого сделал? — невинно поинтересовался Пивз, скорчив рожу покрывшемуся красными пятнами завхозу. — Ничего не было. Ничего не знаю. Пою, летаю, никого не трогаю!  
— А это тогда что?! Что?! Вы только посмотрите на это безобразие! — заорал Филч. — Всё заляпано, забрызгано. Повсюду дерь…  
— Спасибо, Аргус, мы видим, — тактично заметил Дамблдор.  
— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул появившийся в коридоре самым последним Слизнорт. — Это же… глазам своим не верю! Это экскременты лунного тельца!  
Все, включая полтергейста, удивлённо взглянули на профессора зельеварения.  
— Ну-ка-с, — Слизнорт приблизился к ближайшей лужице и ткнул в неё палочкой. — Тридцать пять галлеонов за восемь унций, — пустился в расчёты волшебник. — И ещё полсотни. Так о чём я? — Гораций хлопнул в ладоши. — Ребята, прошу вас, давайте-ка дружно соберите эти элементы! — воодушевлённо воскликнул профессор. — Простите меня, директор. Такой ценный материал валяется на полу коридора. Вы же понимаете, какой научный интерес представляет навоз лунного тельца!  
— Это я разбросал! — гордо заявил Пивз.  
— Гораций, — добродушно произнёс Дамблдор. — Делайте то, что считаете нужным.  
— Как славно! — растрогался Слизнорт. — Пивз, откуда же у вас эти бесценные бомбы?  
— Я нашёл их! Я! — полтергейст, довольный собой, перекувырнулся. — В кабинке старого туалета, когда мимо пролетал!  
— Это кто-то их там спрятал! — проскрежетал со злобой в голосе Филч. — Специально, чтобы взорвать потом в каком-нибудь классе!  
— Пивз, ты видел, кто это сделал? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— Профессор, Пивз разлил все запасы чернил в кабинете Прорицаний, — сказал запыхавшийся Нотт, выбежав из-за угла. — И, кажется, запихнул миссис Норрис в доспехи одинокого рыцаря.  
— ЧТО?! — Филч схватился за сердце.  
— А вот это враки! ВРАКИ! Нотт — обормот! Он всё врёт! Всё врёт! — возмутился Пивз.  
— Где моя кошка, негодяй?!  
— Ничего не знаю! — прохрюкал полтергейст и с визгом нырнул в пол, оставив новые навозные лужи на радость Слизнорту.  
— Ну что же! — Гораций хлопнул в ладоши. — Мистер Нотт, мистер Крессвелл, будьте любезны — аккуратно соберите здесь всё. О, нет, нет! Никакого Эванеско, мистер Крауч, это слишком ненадёжная субстанция! Как бы нам не пришлось собирать её руками…  
Маркус со вздохом обернулся назад. Естественно, Регулуса здесь не было. Все фигуры заняли свои места, приведя его план в действие. Дружба предполагает необходимость идти на жертвы.  
— Собирайте осторожно, Маркус, — благоговейно проговорил Слизнорт.

  
* * *

— Что-то забыли, молодой человек?  
Регулус чертыхнулся. Распределяющая Шляпа подняла свои тряпичные брови-складки и ждала ответа.  
— Решил подготовиться к ответу.  
— Это правильно, — согласилась Шляпа.  
— Вам, наверное, меня не понять. Каждый год вы поёте новую песню, у вас феноменальная память.  
— Да. Я никогда ничего не забываю. Помню каждого ученика, на голову которого меня надевали. Регулус Блэк, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят второй год. Я распределила столько Блэков, что их бы хватило на четыре квиддичных команды, — ударилась в воспоминания Шляпа. — Конечно, большинство из них попали на Слизерин.  
— Разумеется, — выдавил Регулус, буравя взглядом манящие книжные полки.  
— Как и вы. Факультет хитрецов и льстецов. Но, — Шляпа скривила складки в подобии улыбки, — были среди них и юные очаровательные гриффиндорцы.  
— Ох, не напоминайте, — откликнулся Финеас Найджелус Блэк и брезгливо поморщился. — Позор! Просто позор!  
— Финеас, вы снова за старое, — Шляпа тряхнула лентами.  
— Безусловно, у меня есть достойный потомок. А этот второй, которого вы по своему неразумению, конечно, отправили в Гриффиндор, — желчно добавил Финеас Найджелус, — ушёл из дома, разбил материнское сердце и старинную вазу у лестницы.  
Шляпа нахмурилась, полностью позабыв о студенте.  
— Что это вы имеете в виду, говоря о моём неразумении, уважаемый БЫВШИЙ директор?!  
Регулус кинулся к книжным полкам, благодаря Мерлина, Моргану и нарисованного родственника на картине, продолжавшего громко ругаться с волшебным головным убором.  
«Вот она!» — возликовал Регулус, заметив «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства» в лиловой обложке, и быстро прошептал магическую формулу. Книга засветилась, подпрыгнула на месте. Рядом с ней материализовалась её точная копия.  
— Редуцио.  
Копия моментально уменьшилась в размерах, став чуть больше напёрстка.  
— Я больше не желаю с вами разговаривать, — обиженно произнесла Шляпа. — Лучше бы вы и дальше молчали, Финеас.  
Регулус сунул маленькую книгу в карман, вышел в коридор и спрятался в нише. Пару минут спустя в галерее показались Дамблдор и Слизнорт.  
— Замечательный день сегодня, замечательный! — торжествовал профессор зельеварения, неся в руках несколько пробирок.  
За ним с выражением покорности судьбе на лицах шли ученики, нагруженные коробочками, доверху заполненными серебристо-землистой массой.  
— Абсолютно с вами согласен, сэр, — не скрывая улыбки, произнёс Регулус, пристроившись позади Каффа. — Замечательный день!

  
* * *

Манящая тайна крылась среди хрупких страниц и ждала разгадки. Сердце волнительно стучало в груди. Регулус с трепетом провёл пальцами по выцветшему корешку книги. На форзаце изумрудными чернилами была оставлена запись:  
«Изъято из Запретной секции Хогвартса директором А. Дамблдором».  
— Кажется, у меня в руках невероятная редкость! — воодушевился Регулус.  
 **«У тёмной магии нет изнанки. Загляни в её истинное лицо»,** — отпечаталось на посеревшем развороте.  
Регулус замер, не сводя взгляда с мрачных строчек.  
«Какие ужасные слова».  
В «Тайнах наитемнейшего искусства» описывались ритуалы, проклятия и заклинания, по сравнению с которыми даже Непростительные не казались такими уж страшными. И вот среди жёлтых страниц Регулус нашёл то, что искал.  
 **«Крестраж».**  
 **«Герпо. И только он. Найдётся немало слабых дремучих умов, которые его осудят. Всего лишь трусливые люди, которые отрицают величайшее открытие. «Магия, наконец-то, победила смерть!» — кричат им, а они затыкают уши. Что могут понимать в этом глупцы? Ничего! Им неведомы силы искусства волшебства. Крестраж — высшее проявление магии, а они закрывают глаза. Даже подающий надежды чародей — Годелот так и не отважился на создание крестража, но нет сомнений, секрет изготовления был ему знаком. Человек слабого ума. Только достойные могут отважиться на создание…»**  
Чем больше Регулус читал, тем шире раскрывались его глаза.  
 **«Возьмите цветы асфоделя и листья лавра, добавьте три унции Зелёного льва и размельченной дубовой коры и, наконец, пепел Огненной птицы, символизирующей перерождение и полную победу над смертью.**  
 **Феникс обладает огромной положительной силой. Его пение ободряет чистые сердца, слёзы способны исцелить даже серьёзные волшебные раны. Огненная птица опасна из-за внутреннего жара, она гнездится высоко в горах, и добраться до неё крайне трудно — это плата за состав.**  
 **Старого феникса — не троньте! Подойдёт лишь птенец, пока он не издал первую ноту песни».**  
Автор «Тайн» скрупулёзно описал процесс смешения ингредиентов, волшебные формулы, порядок перехода веществ из одного состояния в другое, помещение в выбранный волшебником «особый» предмет, обтёртый магической смесью и пеплом феникса, части своей души.  
 **«…Герпо поместил её в посох из кедра — средоточие его волшебной силы».**  
Регулус с неверием перечитал последние строки.  
 **«Только расколов душу на части, можно победить смерть. Заклинание должно быть произнесено незамедлительно, пока пепел феникса не остыл.**  
 **И хотя в мире существует не так много способов уничтожить крестраж, помните: ограждающие чары, должны быть крепкими как старые корни. Без своего вместилища осколок души жить не сможет.**  
 **Когда пепел унесёт ветер, наконец, вы увидите, как смерть побеждена».**  
Регулус откинулся на спинку стула. Он чувствовал, как бешено бьётся о ребра сердце, а в голове всё мелькали строчки из «Тайн наитемнейшего искусства» и звучали слова, в одно мгновение обретшие смысл. Ему вдруг вспомнился Кикимер, его трясущееся тельце на ковре.  
«Тёмный Лорд положил в чашу медальон. Круглый зелёный медальон».  
Волдеморт скрыл медальон Слизерина, точно молодой чародей своё сердце, движимый надеждой стать неуязвимым. Он бессмертен! Его нельзя убить. Эйвери хвастал, что его отец давний друг Волдеморта. Вальбурга знала Тёмного Лорда ещё в Хогвартсе. Но Волдеморт выглядит молодо. Как он мог учиться с Вальбургой Блэк? Он знает секрет неуязвимости. Как знал его и Герпо.  
«Нужно непременно кому-то рассказать об этом! Но кому? Дамблдору? И что я ему скажу? Я обманом, без спроса снял копию с запрещённой книги, которую вы изъяли и хранили у себя в кабинете. Какая ерунда! Допустим, у Тёмного Лорда есть крестраж — медальон Салазара Слизерина. Ну и что? Он великий человек, который хочет упрочить положение чистокровных фамилий, — убеждал себя Регулус и при этом не верил ни единому слову. — Тёмный Лорд всё делает ради нашего блага. Ему можно простить даже это».  
— Ты мне должен по гроб жизни! — влетев в комнату, воскликнул Нотт. С его подбородка на ковёр спальни мальчиков капали чернила. За ним в проёме показался хохочущий Эван.  
— Пивз подкараулил Нотти прямо перед входом в гостиную! — объяснил Розье. — Видел бы ты это, Блэк!  
Маркус схватил полотенце и со злостью начал тереть лицо.  
Регулус захлопнул книгу.  
— Слушайте, сколько лет Тёмному Лорду?  
— Ты вообще слышал, что я тебе сказал пару секунд назад?! — вскипел Маркус.  
— Да успокойся ты, Синелицый, — усмехнулся Эван. — Лет? Понятия не имею.  
— А инферналы? — задумчиво протянул Блэк.  
— А что — инферналы? — улыбнувшись, спросил Розье.  
— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, откуда они берутся? Помните вылазку в деревушку на Окс-грин? Говорят, все тела маглов оттуда исчезли.  
— Это как-нибудь связано с тонной телячьего навоза, которую мне пришлось убирать, или банкой несмываемых чернил, запущенной в меня из-за угла? — не желая успокаиваться, негодовал Нотт. — Как я теперь покажусь Сесилии?  
— Неужели вам не бывает противно? — спросил Регулус.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал Эван, опустившись на свою кровать. — Но сам посуди, что уж лукавить, лучше они, чем мы. У них своя правда, а у нас своя, — добавил Розье. — И вообще, Блэк, кончаем философствовать и болтать о всякой мерзости. Нам ещё ужинать сегодня! Что там у тебя, Астрономия? Бросай учебники. Я договорился о тренировке на вечер. Вы видели колдографию в последнем выпуске «Пророка»? На ней Пожиратели смерти летят над ночным городом! Почему нам никогда не приходилось делать подобное? Только представьте, какие пируэты я мог бы выписывать над головами маглов?! Они все бы окоченели от страха! Это как в квиддиче, когда делаешь…  
Розье и Нотт принялись болтать обо всём подряд: игре, экзаменах, пирожных мадам Паддифут и рейдах, не отделяя одно от другого, и их безмятежные голоса вызвали у Регулуса жгучее отторжение.  
Ну нет! Не может правда быть такой уродливой, своя она или чужая. Наверное, дело в этом.  
Даже в этой жуткой книге написали верно: у тёмной магии нет изнанки, только лицевая сторона. И она безобразна.  
Никакая романтика или шутка не могли приукрасить то, что они делали по приказу Тёмного Лорда. Но стоило ли это того — умирать ради амбиций другого человека? Трудно убивать тех, с кем вместе вырос, и Регулус ещё не убивал. Он Блэк, ему совсем не обязательно пачкать руки, достаточно перевести сумму на нужный счёт. Можно ли остановиться, пока не поздно?  
«Надо всё проверить самому, — твёрдо решил Регулус. — Но как? Как узнать, честен ли Тёмный Лорд с нами? Или он просто использует волшебников, как Кикимера в той пещере?».  
И тут одна невероятная мысль обожгла Регулуса. Он подхватил книгу и под недоумённый окрик Розье выскочил из спальни.  
— Тренировка, Блэк!  
«Да к Мордреду ваш квиддич!»

  
* * *

Неприятные ощущения аппарации отпустили. Морозный воздух тонкими иглами впился в горло Блэка.  
Впереди по слабому блеску угадывались окна дома Лестрейнджей. Снег падал хлопьями.  
Рядом раздались хлопки. Два волшебника в чёрных плащах появились на парковой дорожке в нескольких шагах от затаившегося Регулуса.  
— Надо поторопиться, — сказал тот, что выше ростом, убирая палочку за пояс. — Повелитель не любит ждать.  
— У меня хорошие новости, Люциус.  
Регулус пропустил Малфоя и его спутника вперёд, подождав, когда их шаги стихнут, и медленно двинулся за ними.  
Блэк остановился у кромки замёрзшего пруда и сжал крепче хрупкий флакон. За тонким стеклом бродила сверкающая рябь, неровный голубой свет озарял озябшие пальцы. На какое-то мгновение Регулусу захотелось выбросить зелье, разбить флакон о лёд и растоптать осколки.  
— Ах, будь, что будет! — Регулус залпом опорожнил флакон с зельем. Прислушался.  
Ничего. Но он не знал, как понять, что подействовало.  
Регулус поправил капюшон и пошёл по обсаженной тополями аллее, пригнув голову от ветра. «Всего около десяти минут… Об этом нельзя забывать. Нужно торопиться».  
Перед ним вырос трёхэтажный загородный дом, стёкла которого сверкали инеем. Каменные мантикоры резко вскочили с постаментов и оскалились. Не замедляя шага, Регулус поднял левую руку, и чудовища, утробно заворчав, улеглись на свои места. Не успел Блэк постучать, как двери распахнулись.  
Старая домовиха, поправляя белый фартук, настороженно уставилась на незваного гостя.  
— Что угодно, сэр? Приказание миссис Лестрейндж — посторонних не пускать. Вас не ожидали.  
«Конечно, нет», — отметил Регулус. Он узнал об этом собрании случайно, подслушав разговор Беллатрисы по Каминной сети.  
— Тебе известно — кто я? — надменно спросил Регулус, оглядывая первый этаж.  
«Да здесь же ни души. Куда все подевались?»  
— Клёпа знает. Вы кузен госпожи Лестрейндж, сэр, — ответила эльфиха, поклонившись.  
— Нетрудно догадаться. И ты запрещаешь мне увидеть мою кузину? Хочешь, чтобы твоя госпожа осталась недовольна? Хочешь огорчить её? — напирал Регулус.  
Домовиха испуганно уставилась на него и затрясла головой.  
— Госпожи нет!  
«Ложь», — прозвучало в голове Регулуса, да так громко и неожиданно, что он дёрнулся.  
— Мистер Блэк может подождать хозяйку в библиотеке, — со страхом пролепетала Клёпа, по-своему истолковав его движение. — Там сэр найдёт всё необходимое.  
Регулус заметил, как домовиха мимолётно покосилась в сторону гостиной.  
— Хорошо, Клёпа, — Блэк снисходительно улыбнулся. — Я вовсе не тороплюсь и, конечно, подожду Беллу за книгами. Так хозяйка не в гостиной?  
— Нет, — пискнула домовиха.  
Регулус удовлетворённо кивнул, услышав заветное слово ещё раз.  
— Хотя бы чай мне положен в этом негостеприимном доме?  
Клёпа быстро закивала.  
Она аппарировала, и Регулус кинулся в гостиную, жадно осматривая помещение, в котором бывал не один раз. В одном месте ковёр лежал неровно. Блэк приблизился к стене и прижался к ней ухом. Что-то было не так!  
— Апперио! — воскликнул Регулус, взмахнув палочкой.  
Стена начала отползать в сторону у него на глазах, а из образовавшегося прохода донёсся слабый крик. Не раздумывая, Блэк скользнул в темноту и оказался на винтовой лестнице, ведущей вниз. В ноздри ударил запах влажной земли. Времени оставалось всё меньше. Минуты истекали. Голоса становились всё чётче. Регулус увидел слабо подсвеченный пол и, прижавшись к стенке своеобразного грота, двинулся вперёд. Стоя в тени, он увидел людей, собравшихся в центре помещения. Взгляду Регулуса в неровном свете парящих свечей открылся силуэт Тёмного Лорда. Перед ним лежало что-то, и все Пожиратели смерти взирали на это.  
«Что там? Куда же они все смотрят?» — Регулус подошёл ближе и встал позади волшебников в масках.  
Тусклый полумрак окружал скорчившегося на полу человека, только что подвергнутого наказанию за провинность.  
— Но я ведь пытался… — забормотал несчастный.  
— Хочешь сказать, что это всё?! — угрожающе воскликнул Тёмный Лорд. — Круцио!  
Вой взорвал тишину, заставив Блэка в ужасе отшатнуться назад.  
Да это же Лестрейндж! Тёмный Лорд пытал его за что-то с помощью Непростительного заклинания, и никто — никто! — ничего не предпринимал, не пытался помешать.  
— Это будет уроком, — произнёс Тёмный Лорд, позволяя Рабастану подняться с колен. — Итак, — Волдеморт обратился к другому Лестрейнджу, стоявшему по правую руку. — Это были дурные новости. Твой брат, Рудольфус, уже дважды меня подвёл. Какое разочарование.  
— Это не повторится.  
— Нет, нет, мой Лорд, — прошептал Рабастан. — Клянусь!  
— Теперь я хотел бы узнать, насколько мы готовы.  
— Мой Лорд, — прошелестел Селвин, сняв маску и поклонившись. — У меня хорошие новости. Всё готово. Мы ждём только вашей команды…  
Регулусу казалось, что он находится в кругу незнакомых людей. Ему не доводилось бывать на собраниях такого рода. Здесь не обсуждались законы о защите грязнокровок и нелепые проблемы в Департаментах. Он впервые увидел то, что до этого дня было надёжно скрыто от лишних глаз.  
— Решение принято, — прошипел Тёмный Лорд после доклада. — Могу ли я считать, что министр будет в наших руках в ближайшие сутки? Вы уничтожили следы?  
— Повелитель, мы делаем, всё что можем, — проговорил Малфой. — Никто уже ничего не сможет рассказать.  
— Хорошо. Уже утром вы узнаете, когда начинать. Главное для нас — внезапность. Если мой план сорвётся, кто-то из вас поплатится головой. Грюма не будет в стране, — сказал Волдеморт. — Крауч, сам того не ведая, оказал нам услугу, отослав своего лучшего мракоборца…  
— Позвольте узнать, мой Лорд, откуда эта информация? — осторожно спросил Люциус. — У меня есть люди в Министерстве, но я ничего не слышал об этом.  
— У меня тоже есть люди в Министерстве, — недовольно сказал Волдеморт, — и они куда более приближены к Краучу, чем любые ваши.  
— Но ведь есть ещё Дамблдор, — тихо пробормотал низенький человек.  
— Дамблдор, — Волдеморт впервые улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла злобной. — Всеведущий Дамблдор… Если вы считаете, что ему под силу сравняться со мной, Уилкис, почему же вы ещё здесь? — Лорд презрительно усмехнулся и прошёл вперёд. — Почему вы трясётесь, Уилкис, вы боитесь?  
Теперь все Пожиратели смерти смотрели на Волдеморта со страхом, понимая, что он разгневался.  
— Дамблдор лишь старик. Он считает, что слишком сильный и влиятельный чародей магическому миру не нужен.  
— Он ошибается! Нам нужны вы! — воскликнула Беллатриса.  
— Он сам не захотел меня слышать когда-то, — произнёс Волдеморт. — Дамблдор не понимает наши цели. Его упорство, любовь к разного рода уродцам, слепота — главные причины этого противостояния и существования Ордена Феникса. Мне даже жаль, что чистокровные волшебники гибнут из-за старческого упрямства.  
И вдруг в ушах Регулуса среди общего шёпота прогремело одно единственное слово: «ЛОЖЬ!»  
— Для меня всегда было приоритетно вернуть истинным волшебникам полноту власти. Нелепые законы о грязнокровках больше не смогут нанести вред, — прошипел Волдеморт, прохаживаясь мимо последователей. — Вместе мы возродим волшебные традиции, излечим магическое общество от магловской грязи! Вместе мы построим новый мир…  
«ЛОЖЬ!!!» — повторилось ещё громче. Каждое последующее высказывание Тёмного Лорда отдавалось в голове Регулуса вперемешку с коротким, звенящим словом. «Нет никаких «вместе», — осознал Блэк.  
Ему стало досадно смотреть, как Тёмного Лорда окружает толпа восхищённых чистокровных магов, со всеми потрохами находящихся в его безграничной власти.  
От Волдеморта исходила сила, но она больше не внушала в сердце отвагу, только трепет. Но даже это столь сильное чувство заслонялось более глубоким — разочарованием. Регулус слушал и чувствовал, как пол под ногами исчезает. Образ Тёмного Лорда, упорно культивируемый в семействе Блэк, рассыпался на глазах.  
«Ах, матушка, где же были ваши глаза и уши? Волдеморту наплевать на чистоту крови! — подумал Регулус. — Ему нужна власть. И когда он расправится с грязнокровками, придёт наша очередь. Наше место на коленях перед ним, там, где только что был Рабастан. Мы отдаём жизни за человека, для которого нет различия между, скажем, Лестрейнджем и эльфом».  
Действие зелья уже закончилось, но Блэку казалось, будто он продолжает слышать: «ЛОЖЬ!» «ЛОЖЬ!» «ЛОЖЬ!». И каждое слово оставляло на душе грязный отпечаток.  
Регулус понял, что все они, собравшиеся здесь, просто надутые дураки, ослепшие от собственной надменности. Но почему так произошло?  
Его друзья и родные мечтали сохранить свои обычаи и тёплое местечко при Министерстве. Они боялись перемен, крепко держались за то, что было у них, за то, что любили, за нечто неосязаемое, привычное, то, что считали когда-то незыблемым. На том они и стояли, слишком упрямые, чтобы отступить.  
Регулус почувствовал себя одиноким и несчастным среди них — радостных и обманутых.  
— Мы построим волшебный мир без грязнокровок, без маглов…  
Но Регулус боялся не маглов, а Тёмного Лорда. Скажешь что-то не так, посмотришь криво и поплатишься.  
—…без осквернителей рода и без предателей крови! — обещал Волдеморт.  
«Без предателей крови… Сириус… Андромеда…»  
Регулус смотрел на Тёмного Лорда — величайшего волшебника, спасителя истинной магии, и не видел ни величия, ни спасения. Только безжалостного, властного, бездушного человека.  
Волдеморт резко остановился, словно услышав слишком громкие мысли, пронёсшиеся в голове Блэка, может, на самом деле увидел его насквозь.  
Чёрная метка тут же дала о себе знать. Змея нетерпеливо заёрзала на предплечье Регулуса, и он с пугающим спокойствием осознал — это вызов. Пощечина самому себе. Это финал. Тёмный Лорд знает…  
— Я прав, мистер Блэк? — ледяным тоном спросил Волдеморт.  
Беллатриса вздрогнула от того, как прозвучала её прежняя фамилия и с трепетом уставилась на кузена, каким-то немыслимым образом оказавшегося здесь.  
— Безусловно, вы правы, Тёмный Лорд, — Регулус отвесил невозмутимый кивок, сам не ожидая от себя подобного. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу отплатить вам за ваши старания.  
Глаза Беллатрисы расширились после его слов, она с тревогой посмотрела на ВВолдеморта.  
— Безусловно… Хм-м… Отрадно слышать это от вас, Регулус. Помните же, что последний враг истребится.  
Шипение, послышавшееся в негромком голосе, казалось, продолжалось и после того, как Лорд замолчал.  
Метка на руке Регулуса отозвалась нестерпимой болью. Блэк понимал, мышеловка захлопнулась.

  
* * *

Пожиратели смерти получили новые указания и теперь расходились.  
— Регулус, — прошептал кто-то рядом. Совсем тихо.  
Блэк вздёрнул подбородок и встретился глазами с Алекто.  
— Уходи отсюда, — пробормотала Кэрроу, сжав его локоть. — Я слышала, как Лорд приказал Каркарову задержать тебя. Он был так зол… Что ты натворил?  
— Я…  
— Неважно. Не хочу знать, иначе он поймёт. Уходи, — Алекто протянула ему свою маску.  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Регулус. — Спасибо.  
Ему удалось смешаться с толпой. Со всех сторон его окружали мужчины и женщины в черных мантиях и блестящих масках. Регулус старался двигаться быстрее, зная, что где-то поблизости Каркаров. Он уткнулся взглядом в пол и вдруг увидел спешащую в людском потоке крысу. Она пискнула, будто поняв, что на неё смотрят, и припустила в темноту.  
В вестибюле Пожиратели смерти снимали маски и снова превращались в благородных чародеев и колдуний.  
— Снова снег. Ему нет конца этой зимой, — светским тоном пожаловался Люциус, накладывая Согревающие чары на принесённый домовихой плащ.  
— Просто не знаю, что сказать. Разве это снег, Малфой? Это ерунда! — усмехнулся Долохов. — Тебе нужно перестать мечтать о цветочных усадьбах с певчими пташками и белокожими летними дамочками.  
Несколько волшебников рядом усмехнулись.  
— Хотя-я… не спорю. Девчонка Блэков хороша. Но пора бы узнать настоящую зиму. На моей родине знают, что такое холод… и страстные женщины.  
— На вашей родине, Антонин, от мороза слова застревают в горле. Сейчас бы увидеть южное море, — мечтательно сказала Присцилла Гойл, проигнорировав последние слова Долохова.  
— Море?! — свирепо воскликнула Беллатриса. — Мы нужны Повелителю здесь. Как можно думать о другом?  
— Я вовсе не это имела в виду! — испуганно воскликнула Гойл, ища у мужа поддержки. — Наша семья верна Волдеморту!  
— Вы смеете произносить имя Тёмного Лорда вслух, — злобно прошипела Белла. — А ты как здесь оказался? — возмутилась она, когда кузен задел её плечом.  
Регулус выскочил из дома и помчался, точно демоны гнались за ним.  
«Море, — шептали хлопья падающего вокруг снега, — море».


	18. Напиток отчаяния

Отец выглядел уставшим, под его глазами залегли тёмные круги. Он сидел в любимом кресле в библиотеке, время от времени поднося к губам кубок и делая глоток. На ажурном столике рядом стояла пузатая бутылка.  
Наверное, у отца опять болели ноги, укутанные пледом, но Орион Блэк никогда не жаловался близким на свои болячки.  
Регулус невесомо провёл рукой по спинке кресла и взял бутылку.  
— Почему не в Хогвартсе? — удивлённо спросил Орион.  
— Дела, дела, — пропел Регулус и невольно поморщился. — Вот этого мне явно не хватало… Это что, Огденское?  
— Разумеется, нет. Эльфийское вино, — с ноткой гордости ответил Орион, потирая пальцем подбородок.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Регулус и сделал глоток прямо из горлышка, игнорируя ошеломлённый взгляд отца. Напиток непривычно обжёг горло. По телу растеклось тепло, словно кто-то наложил Согревающие чары.  
Регулус сел на подоконник и распустил галстук. Отец смотрел осуждающе, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Регулус хмыкнул, сделал новый глоток и поднял бутылку с терпкой жидкостью на уровень глаз, рассматривая сквозь её гриффиндорские цвета шторы, стены и пол. Они больше не казались угрюмо зелёными, наполняясь оранжевыми красками.  
— Манеры, — буркнул Орион.  
— Брось, пап, маман нет дома.  
— Ты, как и Сириус, считаешь подоконники самым удобным местом в доме? Подумай, что будет, если миссис Блэк застанет тебя в таком виде? — нахмурился отец. — Представляешь, какой скандал она устроит?  
— Я никогда не был причиной скандала. Почему бы хоть раз не попробовать?  
— Что произошло?  
— Я всего лишь разгадал одну загадку, — Регулус рассмеялся. — А ещё я не хочу быть Пожирателем смерти. Хм-м… Кажется, всё?  
Орион Блэк проявил себя настоящим англичанином. Он лишь спросил:  
— Тёмный Лорд уже знает об этом?  
— О да, — резко сказал Регулус и чуть приподнял руку. Кожа на предплечье вокруг метки воспалилась. — Увы, он не принимает отставок.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — отец поднёс руки к вискам, и на его усталом лице отразилась тревога. — Тёмный Лорд скор на расправу, но, вот увидишь, он простит тебя, да ты сам ещё передумаешь. А пока надо спрятать тебя в доме.  
— Я не домовик, чтобы отсиживаться дома! — вспылил Регулус. — И я не передумаю!  
— Ничего, посидишь с Кикимером, зато жив будешь, — безапелляционно заявил Орион Блэк, забирая бутылку из рук сына. Что-то похожее на сожаление проскользнуло в отцовском взгляде, но голос зазвучал ещё твёрже. — Как миленький посидишь! Я немедленно усилю защиту дома, пересмотрю нашу библиотеку, там-то уж точно отыщется парочка таких заковыристых заклятий, что и вашему лорду не снилось. Разве мы не Блэки, сынок? Мы так просто не сдаёмся. Завтра же с утра мы всё обсудим с твоей матерью… Не передумаешь, говоришь? Ну и ладно, — он встал и потрепал Регулуса по волосам, как не делал уже много лет. — А теперь — марш наверх! Быстро поднимайся и ложись. Ни о чём не тревожься. Всё хорошо.  
— Всё хорошо, — повторил Регулус. Он соскочил с подоконника и направился к лестнице.  
— Пап, знаешь, когда Кикимер станет слишком старым, чтобы подавать чай, — неожиданно сказал Регулус, качнув головой в сторону барельефов из сморщенных эльфийских голов, — можно будет обойтись без торжественного умерщвления?  
— Я всегда считал, что этот варварский обычай в нашей семье пора прекратить, — Орион приглушил голос, словно боялся быть подслушанным. — Но почему ты говоришь это сейчас? Ты захмелел. Я говорил, что это ещё и самый крепкий напиток во всей Британии?  
Регулус поднялся на первую ступеньку и изобразил дерзкую беззаботную улыбку.  
— Ты же сказал, что я буду сидеть дома с Кикимером. Я всего лишь забочусь о нём. Потом, как я могу захмелеть? Разве мы не Блэки? И нам всё нипочём?  
Регулус почувствовал, что нотки неискренности всё-таки проскользнули в его голосе, но отец их не заметил, наоборот, даже обрадовался произнесённым словам.  
— Вот это правильный подход! — бодро сказал Орион. — А я займусь защитными чарами. Не стоит откладывать.  
— Да, не стоит откладывать, — отозвался Регулус.

  
* * *

В спальне было душно и темно.  
Регулус прошлёпал к окну и прислонился лбом к стеклу.   
Вдалеке на магловской площади стояло праздничное дерево, украшенное бумажными гирляндами, блестящими в свете фонарей. Луна освещала заснеженные шапки крыш. В окнах магловских домов кое-где ещё горел свет. Люди обсуждали события минувшего дня.  
Регулус же не мог обсудить ни с кем то, что терзало его сердце. Он смертельно устал и понимал, что всё кончено.  
Если бы только рядом был кто-то, кто бы мог ему помочь… Но такого человека не было на всём земном шаре, а подвергать родных большей опасности, он не хотел. Так что же ему теперь делать?  
«Может, обратиться к Дамблдору? — пронеслось у него в голове. — Или в Министерство Магии? В Орден Феникса? А кто-то будет слушать Пожирателя смерти? Времени, возможно, у меня совсем нет. Никто не может служить двум хозяевам сразу».  
Регулус быстро перебрал имена членов Ордена, родных, с кем хотел бы попрощаться…  
Сириус.  
Твердолобый брат не захочет его видеть после случая в переулке. Всё нужно делать самому — этот урок Регулус усвоил от Тёмного Лорда.  
Блэк достал из сумки «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства» и спалил их ко всем чертям. Не хватало ещё матери наткнуться на эту мерзость!  
Регулус с мрачным удовольствием удостоверился, что от книги ничего не осталось, и побежал на кухню, зовя домовика.  
— Хозяину нужен Кикимер? — сонный голос донёсся из чулана, куда эльф уже отправился спать.  
— Нужен! Очень нужен! — Регулус взмахнул палочкой, заставляя кухонную дверь закрыться, и зашептал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно показал мне пещеру у моря!  
В глазах домовика отразился страх.  
— Это приказ! — отрезал Регулус, как только Кикимер открыл рот для возражений. — Ты не можешь ослушаться! Живее! — и кинулся обратно.  
Кикимер, побрёл за ним наверх, увлажняя слезами наволочку.  
— Не стоит хозяину Регулусу туда ходить. Дурное место. Кикимер вздорный и злой эльф. Кикимеру нужно было остаться в пещере и умереть! Да, да… умереть…  
Регулус не стал его слушать, взлетев по лестнице в свою комнату.  
Он схватил чернильницу и пергамент, не обращая внимания на попадавшие на пол книжки, обмакнул перо и застыл. Слова не шли в голову. Не писать же: «Я иду за крестражем Волдеморта!» Ну, скажут, молодец, чего!  
Но Регулус понял, что никак не может отказать себе в удовольствии сообщить Волдеморту, кто же разгадал его жуткую тайну. Словно для того, чтобы сделать себе побольнее, Блэк изящно вывел в самом верху: «Тёмному Лорду».

  
_«Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это, но хочу, чтобы ты знал — это я раскрыл твою тайну. Я похитил настоящий крестраж и намереваюсь уничтожить его, как только смогу. Я смотрю в лицо смерти с надеждой, что когда ты встретишь того, кто сравним с тобою по силе, ты опять обратишься в простого смертного»._

  
Регулус улыбнулся и поставил подпись.

  
_«Р.А.Б.»_

  
Настроение почему-то улучшилось. Наверное, он спятил. У чистокровных такое бывает.  
Блэк торопливо сунул записку в карман и повязал шарф, нерешительно замер на пороге комнаты. Кикимер раздражающе всхлипывал за спиной и что-то отчаянно бормотал себе под нос. Ах, его старый заботливый тюремщик.  
Регулус окинул комнату прощальным взглядом.  
Над кроватью висел герб Блэков, прямо под ним вся стена пестрела газетными вырезками, которые собирались годами. Над письменным столом висела колдография слизеринской команды по квиддичу. Кровать, шкаф, зелёные ковры на полу, Сириус трижды перекрашивал их в малиновый цвет, но мать упорно возвращала им первоначальный вид. Книги, стопка пергамента, снитч в коробке, хлопушка Доктора Фейерверкуса, расчёска. Эти вещи не желали прощаться и шептали: «Останься!».  
Регулус замотал головой. Если он сейчас передумает, то не выберется отсюда никогда.  
На крыльце дома номер двенадцать он остановился. Особняк дышал новой защитной магией, наведённой отцом. Орион хотел спасти своего младшего сына, но у Регулуса была куда более важная задача, чем отсидка в старом доме.  
Регулус вдохнул морозный воздух, неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь и протянул руку домовому эльфу.  
— Идём, Кикимер. Скоро рассвет. Нам давно пора.

  
* * *

В нос ударил сильный запах соли. Ветер засвистел в ушах.  
Они стояли на высокой тёмной скале, под ногами залегли лёд и камни. Вокруг ничего, кроме воздуха, неба и моря. Волны набегали на каменный берег и рокотали. Вершина чёрного обрыва, от которого когда-то, видимо, и откололась скала, сверкала, как острый зуб.  
— Куда?  
Кикимер потянул Регулуса за полы мантии к краю скалы, где проглядывали ступени, ведущие к бушующей воде.  
— Вниз, хозяин, — пропищал Кикимер. — Сейчас надо вниз. Там надёжно засели валуны, но они мокрые, очень скользкие. Попытайтесь отыскать прочную опору для ног.  
Ступени — ряд каменных чаш — были заполнены водой, она сверкала. Казалось, целую вечность Регулус спускался вниз, Кикимер семенил следом, не выпуская из трясущихся рук край его мантии.  
Дорожка из камней утопала в морской пене и сужалась у самого обрыва, круто уходя в сторону. Теперь утёс вздымался над Регулусом, заслоняя половину неба. Перед глазами разверзлась расщелина с иззубренными краями.  
Регулус взмахнул палочкой и трансфигурировал из прибившихся к камням веток узкий мостик, ведущий внутрь зияющего прохода. Кикимер, наконец, выпустил мантию из рук, и она шумно заполоскалась на пронизывающем ветру.  
— Кикимер пойдёт первым, — пробормотал эльф и двинулся внутрь расщелины.  
— Хорошо. Люмос!  
Волшебный огонёк озарил стены природного туннеля. Влажные, обросшие водорослями и мхом, они гневно взирали на своих гостей. Вскоре туннель повернул влево, и Блэк вышел на обод, засыпанный галькой.  
— Сюда, хозяин! — позвал Кикимер, выныривая из темноты. — Здесь потайная арка. Охраняется древней кровной магией. Негоже молодому господину пачкать руки. Кикимер уже открывал проход и знает, что надо делать!  
— Нет, — сказал Регулус, проведя волшебной палочкой по ладони. Красные капли выступили на коже. — Ты не хотел сюда идти, а я тебя заставил. Здесь должна быть моя кровь.  
Он приложил руку к стене пещеры.  
Пространство озарил яркий свет, выступили контуры арки. Раздался скрежет, и стена исчезла, просто растворилась в воздухе, являя взору непроглядную тьму второй пещеры.  
Регулус шагнул вперёд, разгоняя тени огоньком на конце палочки. Липкий мрак принял его и заключил в свои объятия.  
Кикимер прошмыгнул в образовавшийся ход, не отставая ни на шаг. Эльф прижал уши к лысой голове и скрючился больше обычного.  
— Больше делать тут нечего, — залепетал он. — Господин хотел посмотреть. Он посмотрел, а теперь пусть вернётся в тёплый дом. Кикимер сделает ему бутерброды с маслом и мёдом, которые хозяин так любит, и принесёт стакан тёплого молока.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — усмехнулся Регулус, напряжённо разглядывая своды. — Но не в этот раз. Люмос максима!  
Точка света взмыла вверх, громоздя тени в высокой пещере, и замерла под тёмным сводом, мерцая, как далёкая звёздочка в зимнем небе.  
Блэк обнаружил, что стоит на берегу чёрного озера. Конца водоёму не было видно. Вдалеке, где лился слабый изумрудный свет, различались очертания острова.  
Регулус взглянул на свою палочку. Почему бы и нет?  
— Акцио, крестраж!  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Надо возвращаться, — заскулил эльф, снова вцепившись в мантию.  
Блэк с трудом оторвал от себя его цепкие пальцы.  
— Ты будешь слушаться меня беспрекословно и выполнять всё, что я тебе велю. Я запрещаю тебе просить меня повернуть назад! Твоя задача показать мне, как добраться до острова.  
Кикимер вздохнул.  
— Постучите палочкой здесь, — он указал на камень у самой кромки воды.  
Регулус так и сделал. В воздухе возникла толстая медная цепь, опутанная илом. Оставалось только потянуть её на себя. Вода озера вспенилась, из глубины неслышно вынырнула призрачная лодка и поплыла к берегу.  
Блэк осторожно ступил на днище. Кикимер неуверенно перебрался через бортик следом за ним.  
С тихим шелестом лодка двинулась к центру озера.  
Регулус слушал своё прерывистое дыхание, вглядывался в черноту воды и вдруг увидел белое, как полотно, лицо. Кромешная тьма на миг отступила.  
Под лодкой были мертвецы. Искорёженные бледные тела, изрытые трупными пятнами, скользили в глубине озера. Злые глаза внимательно следили за потревожившим их волшебником.  
— Инфери, — прошептал Регулус, отшатнувшись назад. — Покойники…  
Эльф зарыдал в голос, размазывая сопли и слёзы по лицу.  
— Говорил я вам, не нужно сюда идти.  
— Я велел тебе молчать и не отговаривать меня! — прикрикнул Регулус, и его голос пугающим эхом отразился от воды.  
Вскоре лодка причалила к острову. В его центре на возвышении расположился небольшой постамент, на котором стояла каменная чаша.  
Блэк заглянул в неё и попытался коснуться манящего дна, но пальцы наткнулись на незримый барьер.  
— Вот и он, — проговорил Регулус, сжав края чаши. — Нет, заклинаниями не получится. Я и не надеялся, если честно.  
При этих словах рыдания подступили к горлу Кикимера с новой силой, и он зажал рот рукой.  
Регулус подобрал валяющийся рядом камешек, небрежно взвесил его на руке и трансфигурировал из него кубок.  
— Хозяин, мне страшно.  
— Он считает себя самым великим, самым умным и непобедимым, Кикимер! — с азартным блеском в глазах произнёс Регулус. — Как же мне хочется… чтобы Тёмный Лорд узнал… узнал, что это я, именно я разгадал его тайну. Я ведь заслужил это? Правда? Только… если он узнает прямо сейчас, — Блэк задумчиво обернулся к домовику, — он убьёт отца, мать… Нарциссу, Сириуса… Вот если бы…  
Регулус склонился над зельем, запустив руку в карман за свёрнутым клочком пергамента. Пальцы неожиданно коснулись чего-то гладкого.  
— Что это?  
Регулус достал предмет. Медальон. Он уже и забыл, как сунул его сюда.  
Простой медальон, так похожий и непохожий одновременно на крестраж Волдеморта.  
Регулус был совсем наивный, когда кузина подарила ему эту дешёвую безделушку. Мелочь.  
Нет. Это не просто медальон, это Нарцисса, их шумные посиделки в беседке, вкус зимней коврижки, смех Сириуса и нотации сердитой Андромеды. Отец и мать. Особняк на площади Гриммо и дом Арктуруса Блэка. «Я заберу у него самое ценное, — подумал Регулус и положил записку внутрь медальона дожидаться своего часа. Замок щёлкнул, запирая тайну внутри на долгие годы. — Я совершаю равный обмен. Это останется здесь вместо его обожаемой драгоценности. Если он сунется сюда в ближайшее время, — Регулус взмахнул палочкой, преображая свой медальон в точную копию реликвии Слизерина, — ничего не поймёт».  
— Кикимер! — Блэк резко обернулся, не сомневаясь, что преданный слуга всё выполнит и на сей раз. — Хватит дрожать. Ты сделал всё, что я просил. Молодец! Но у меня осталось поручение. Вот это — мой медальон. Я отдаю его тебе.  
Домовик трепетно принял вещицу и прижал к груди.  
— И ещё… — Регулус набрал побольше воздуха. — Сейчас я буду пить содержимое этой чаши, и, если вдруг не смогу продолжить, ты поможешь мне… пусть даже тебе придётся вливать зелье в мой упрямый рот.  
Влажные глаза Кикимера округлились.  
— Я приказываю тебе поить меня и не останавливаться! А когда чаша опустеет, ты поменяешь медальоны и сразу же уйдёшь отсюда.  
— ХОЗЯИН! — обмирая от ужаса, воскликнул эльф.  
— Это приказ! Ты служишь моей семье и не смеешь меня ослушаться.  
— Кикимер не уйдёт, — упрямо сказал домовик. — Он будет помогать, он будет пить сам, если хозяину так нужен этот гадкий медальон! Он накажет себя очень больно, но не уйдёт.  
— Даже твоей магии не хватит на то, чтобы помочь мне, — сказал Регулус, слабо улыбнувшись. — Ты отправишься домой, и никогда не расскажешь моей матери о том, что здесь происходило. Никому из моей семьи! Слышишь? Никому! А медальон… тот, что заменишь моим, ты уничтожишь. Это будет трудно, но ты должен постараться. Это очень важно. Ты понял меня?  
Регулус дождался слабого кивка.  
— Здорово!  
Тёмная вода блестела вокруг острова, зловещий шелест наполнял пещеру вздохами. Призрачная лодочка качалась у берега, постукивая о камни.  
Озеро спокойно. Но это лишь на первый взгляд. Мертвые стражи уже ждали. Они там, под спокойной водой, что заодно похоронит все упования благородных родителей.  
Регулус чувствовал, что пальцы у него слегка трясутся, и попытался унять дрожь, хотя увидеть его здесь никто не мог. Не перед кем было храбриться.  
Он взглянул на ладонь, сжал пальцы в кулак. Ещё никогда это простое движение не было так ему приятно. Это движение живого человека. Это и есть волшебство.  
Пусть его идея безумна, и на всё это мог бы решиться только сумасшедший, у Регулуса было огромное желание оправдаться хотя бы перед самим собой, совершить что-то правильное. Он готов был пожертвовать жизнью для того, чтобы остальной мир скорее избавился от этой бессмертной твари. Вот на что теперь опирался Регулус и чувствовал, что, впервые, под его ногами оказалась правильная опора. Как издевательство в голове пронеслись последние слова Лорда.  
«Последний же враг истребится — смерть».  
Волдеморт никогда не понимал значения этой фразы и уже не поймёт. Смерть для него — противник, с которым он бессмысленно борется и борется, которого боится. Но с ней нельзя бороться — можно только примириться.  
«Расколоть душу…»  
Но душа ведь бессмертна, тогда и смерти никакой нет, а значит, враг уже истреблён.  
Регулус почувствовал, что ему больше не страшно. Старший брат велел ему никогда не бояться. Ничего.  
Он опустил бокал в чашу, не встретив на этот раз никакого препятствия, зачерпнул изумрудное зелье и отсалютовал безмолвной пустоте пещеры.  
— До дна! На том и стоим…


	19. Лимонное дерево

_«Всем известна повадка кошек останавливаться у приотворенной двери_   
_и прохаживаться между её створок. Кто из нас не говорил кошке:_   
_«Да ну, входи же!»._   
_Есть люди, которые, попав в неопределённое положение,_   
_так же склонны колебаться между двумя решениями,_   
_рискуя быть раздавленными судьбой,_   
_внезапно закрывающей для них все выходы»,_   
_— Виктор Гюго_

1998 год  
Если в этом мире и была справедливость, то Теодор Нотт в это категорически не верил.  
Он лишь уныло бродил взглядом по пустому залу.  
За окнами грузили мебель и книги. Перешёптывания натирающих запачканный паркет домовиков походили на мышиную возню. Осколки блестели на полу среди досок вскрытого пола.  
Авроры проверили здесь всё. Даже люстра в обеденном зале показалась им подозрительной. «Конечно, — негодовал Тео, — только там отец и прятал все тёмные артефакты — у всех над головами!»  
Тео слишком хорошо помнил, каким должен быть кабинет, поэтому не сразу узнал его, когда вошёл. Все стены были испещрены поисковыми рунами. Часть картин пропала. Непривычно пусто. Здесь авроры надеялись найти самые главные тайники.  
«Немыслимо! — думал Теодор, задыхаясь от гнева. — Отец никогда не хранил ничего в доме! Наш дом не кладовая для опасных артефактов, наш дом — это наша крепость, наша семья, наша защита, наша… уже не наша собственность».  
Нотт-парк должен будет послужить благим целям. Все средства от проданного с аукциона имущества и самого особняка пойдут на восстановление разрушенных Пожирателями смерти домов и на выплату компенсаций родственничкам погибших волшебников и маглов.  
Тео не мог представить кого-то чужого в этих стенах… кого-то прогуливающегося по коридорам. Не может же быть, что в его спальне будет видеть сны кто-то кроме него… или сидеть в мамином кресле на веранде под лимонным деревом, что растёт за окнами кабинета.  
Цветущий вид лимона наполнил сердце Тео жгучей тоской. Дереву всё равно, кто будет вдыхать аромат его цветов и прятаться летними вечерами в тени листьев. Оно, неблагодарное, красуется себе на солнышке и радуется весне.  
«Вот бы и его вырвать отсюда с корнями, — горько усмехнулся Тео. — Выкорчевать и выкинуть прочь. Поступить так, как это делают со мной!»  
— Хозяин?  
Тео повернулся к дверям. Там, прижав уши к голове, стоял домовик.  
— Чего ещё? Я тебя не звал!  
— Простите, сэр, леди уже поднялась на крыльцо, — доложил эльф, тряхнув ушами.  
Теодор даже имени этого существа не мог вспомнить. Для него все домовики были на одно лицо, а память на имена у Тео всегда была плохая. В его доме было слишком много эльфов. Эльфов, которые оставались ожидать новых хозяев. На долю секунды Теодор пожалел, что он сам не домовик.  
— Хорошо, уже иду, — буркнул он, мотнув головой. — Прочь!  
— Идёт он, как же, — донёсся из коридора ворчливый голос леди Фоули. В дверном проёме появилась седовласая женщина, опирающаяся на дорогую трость.  
«У старой карги с такой-то тростью, наверняка, хватило бы денег выкупить весь Нотт-парк со всей мебелью, домовиками и чёртовыми лимонными деревьями, — злость поднялась в душе Нотта с немыслимой силой, и он крепко сжал кулаки. — Так нет же. Ведьма старая! Бестия!»  
— Здравствуйте, тётя, — процедил Тео. — Рад приветствовать вас.  
— Рад… — гнусавым голоском передразнила колдунья. — От вашей змеиной вежливости аж зубы сводит. Маркус воспитал какого-то рохлю! Я говорила Сесилии, что брак с Ноттом ничем хорошим не закончится. И что теперь? — громко спросила она, прищурившись. — Сама на тот свет отправилась, муженёк отчалил в Азкабан, а мне тебя сбагрили. И я должна смириться с этим? Легче раздобыть мясо гиппогрифа! Верно, говорю?  
Тео так сильно стиснул зубы, что они заскрежетали. Ему вдруг страшно захотелось взвыть или вгрызться кому-нибудь в горло.  
— Верно, спрашиваю тебя? — повторила женщина.  
— Верно, — покраснев от злости, выдавил Нотт, но из чувства противоречия добавил: — Но вам остаётся только смириться… Ведь за убийство гиппогрифа нынче можно отчалить в Азкабан.  
Леди Фоули усмехнулась. Её лицо просветлело, а морщинки вокруг глаз разгладились. Волшебница постучала тростью по дверце пристроенного к стене шкафа и огляделась.  
— Ну что ж, — сказала она. — Пойдём… Если я должна смириться, что поделать? Ты ещё не безнадёжен. Я уж испугалась, что у змеят и языка нет.  
Нотт растерянно захлопал золотистыми глазами.  
— Вы не рассердились на меня? — проговорил он. — За мою дерзость…  
— Пошевеливайся, племянник, — ухмыльнулась женщина. — Слуги собрались в холле. Хотят попрощаться с вздорным хозяином, так что выше голову! Всегда держи голову высоко.  
Ведьма насмешливо поглядела на Тео и покинула кабинет.  
Нотт плохо знал эту женщину. Она была намного старше его матери — Сесилии Нотт. Лет на двадцать, не меньше.  
Сесилия в семье была самой младшей. Удача улыбнулась Маркусу Нотту, сумевшему покорить её сердце. Нотты во время войны поддерживали Тёмного Лорда. Это делало заключение брака весьма затруднительным. Огромное состояние Ноттов и Непреложный обет Маркуса, пообещавшего не втягивать Сесилию в дела Пожирателей вкупе со слезами влюблённой девушки, растопили сердце её отца — потомственного гриффиндорца. Волдеморт в те времена набирал всё новые силы и казался практически непобедимым. Сесилия выжила бы даже в случае полной победы Пожирателей смерти. Тогда принадлежать к фамилии Ноттов было выгодно. Почётно. Сейчас же и без клейма на предплечье Тео чувствовал себя меченым. Двери домов, где раньше его принимали с распростёртыми объятиями, захлопывали перед носом.  
Но шанс вернуть, уж если не всё, то хотя бы уважение, был. И ключ к этому — только что вышедшая из кабинета колдунья, которую за всю свою жизнь Теодор видел лишь пару-тройку раз.  
Тео вышел в коридор и гордо зашагал в холл.  
— Когда я сказала «выше голову», не имела в виду задирание носа до потолка, — ехидно протянула при всех домовых эльфах тётка.  
Теодор мрачно посмотрел на неё.  
— Мы хотели бы проводить молодого хозяина, — пропищала эльфийка в розовом кукольном платьице. Кажется, её звали Эффи. Да и, в сущности, какая разница?  
— Пока здесь всё не растащили, думаю, это хорошая идея, — бодро сказала леди Фоули.  
Эльфы засуетились. Одни с хлопками исчезли, что-то бормоча, другие бросились открывать дверь на веранду.  
— Ах, бескорыстная преданность! Всегда это ценила… Ну-у… Поможешь старой леди? — прокудахтала женщина, протянув руку Тео. Он подставил тётке локоть.  
Коридор, выходящий к распахнутым дверям веранды, всё тянулся, и Тео, понимая, что это его последние шаги в доме, замедлял шаг.  
— Ну и кавалер, — пожаловалась колдунья. — Хромой огнекраб будет живее волочить клешни.  
— Извините, тётя, — пробормотал Тео.  
— Эрика. Называй меня Эрика.  
Тео мотнул головой.  
«Хоть бы этот коридор никогда не кончился!» — взмолился он, делая глубокий вдох.  
Домовики услужливо поклонились при их приближении, и Тео поневоле улыбнулся. Эти маленькие существа, похоже, искренне любили его. Иначе, зачем это всё? Из вежливости? Из лести? Им уже ничего от него не нужно. Их взгляды, нарядно украшенный стол с невесть откуда взявшимися блюдами были хуже простого чопорного прощания в тёмном холле. Тео предпочёл бы его.  
Он помог Эрике сесть, галантно отодвинув стул, а сам занял место напротив.  
— Да, сад здесь красивый. Его больше всего жалко, — неожиданно сказала леди Фоули.  
Тео осмотрелся. Его никогда не интересовал сад. Другое дело его мать, ему же были абсолютно безразличны эти кусты, деревья и цветы. Везде они одинаковы. Так он думал раньше. Но теперь… Это место было особенным. Сейчас здесь царил аромат азалий, майское солнце освещало изумрудную зелень, и трава казалась самой сочной на свете. Нотт всей душой пожалел, что так мало проводил здесь времени.  
— Очень жаль, — произнёс Тео, уставившись в чашку, куда предположительно Эффи услужливо наливала чай из фарфорового чайника.  
— Твоя мать всегда получала на травологии «Превосходно». Её работа. Это видно, — делая глоток чая, сказала тётя.  
— Я не знал, — прошептал Теодор, чувствуя, как дрожит подбородок.  
Эрика лукаво прищурилась, и вокруг её глаз снова появились морщинки.  
— Сесилия вырастила замечательную рощицу у меня в имении. Тебе там понравится.  
— Не сомневаюсь, тётя, — ответил Нотт. — Эрика, — поправился он, поймав осуждающий взгляд.  
— Мы уживёмся, — кивнула волшебница. — А вы чего встали, как гномы перед выселением? — прикрикнула она на домовых эльфов, вытирающих слезящиеся глаза наволочками. — Собирайте своё барахло, если у вас такое имеется. Мне разрешили всех забрать в имение. Пора навести порядок в моём дендрарии.  
Эльфы запищали от радости.  
— Леди желает взять нас к себе? — не веря своему счастью, пролепетала стоящая с подносом домовиха в розовом платьице. — Всех нас? К хозяину?!  
— Вы что, глухие у Ноттов? — недовольно пробурчала Эрика. — И заверните в дорогу кусочек этого волшебного лимонного пирога. У меня будете готовить такой же.  
Счастливая эльфиха чуть не подпрыгнула от восторга, а трое других домовиков, не стесняясь, разрыдались.  
Тео не знал, что сказать. Наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить эту странную женщину. Она согласилась забрать к себе всех этих эльфов, хотя, наверняка, ей столько и не было нужно. Это была частичка дома, которую она давала своему племяннику просто так.  
— Может быть, вы поблагодарите? — сказал Тео.  
— О! — воскликнули домовики в один голос и бросились лобызать края юбки волшебницы.  
— Ещё чего! — притворно рассердилась Эрика, отдёргивая подол. — Ну, будет, будет! С вами, чай, хлопот ожидается меньше, чем с вашим хозяином.  
— Боюсь, вы правы… Эрика, — чуть улыбнулся Тео.  
— Посмотрим, — проворчала женщина, пряча улыбку за фарфоровой чашкой. — Мы, потомственные гриффиндорцы, вполне способны справиться с маленькой змейкой.  
Тео негромко рассмеялся. Его предвзятость к тётке незаметно улетучилась. Он даже с удовольствием съел пару пирожных.  
— Ну что же, — Эрика первая встала из-за стола и достала волшебную палочку. — Кто самый смелый? — спросила она у домовиков.  
Та же эльфиха снова выступила вперёд.  
— Твоё имя, милочка?  
— Эффи, — жмурясь от восторга, пропищала домовиха.  
Тео голосом профессора Снейпа мысленно добавил себе десять баллов.  
Леди Фоули взмахнула палочкой, и в худеньких ручках Эффи появился листок бумаги.  
— Вещи молодого хозяина доставите сюда. Мы доберёмся своим ходом. Ну! — Эрика хлопнула в ладоши, и взволнованные домовики бросились за вещами. — И этот чайный сервиз прихватите, — назидательно сказала волшебница. — Мне он понравился. С Министерства не убудет. Кажется, всё.  
Тео кивнул.  
Тётя снова взмахнула палочкой и прошептала что-то над серебряной вилкой.  
— Ну вот, порт-ключ готов.  
— Постойте! — неожиданно даже для самого себя выкрикнул Нотт.  
Леди Фоули недоумённо подняла брови.  
Он хотел спросить: «Почему вы это делаете? Вы знаете меня всего несколько минут и видите второй раз в жизни?» Нотт не понимал, почему некоторые люди просто берут и делают добрые поступки. Его уставший вымотанный разум искал возможную выгоду для тётки, но не находил, и это приводило Тео в недоумение.  
— Не стоит искать мотив всем поступкам, — назидательно проговорила Эрика.  
Тео понял, что все эмоции написаны у него на лице и, залившись краской, отвернулся. Он оглянулся, кружа на месте. Дом, сад, леветируемая в повозки мебель, веранда…  
— Я на минуту, Эрика.  
Женщина понимающе кивнула.  
Тео побежал к дому, отталкивая ветки деревьев, мешающие ему пробираться к родным стенам. Веранду окружала живая изгородь из декоративного плюща. Тео легко перепрыгнул через неё и взлетел по ступеням на площадку. Он остановился, переводя дыхание. С этой стороны дома не были слышны чужие голоса и возня с фамильной мебелью.  
Глубокий вдох.  
«Нужно запомнить здесь всё таким, — сказал себе Тео. — Придёт день, и я верну себе дом, чего бы мне это не стоило. Каждый дюйм земли. Каждый камень. Всё!»  
Вечернее солнце слепило его. Оно причудливо осветило деревянное покрытие перил, разрисовало окружающие Тео кусты сирени тёплыми красками.  
«Пусть сейчас я должен уйти. Пусть. И кто-то другой будет стоять на этом месте и любоваться этой красотой, но недолго. Мерлин видит, нет!»  
Он оглянулся напоследок, и на глаза ему попалось то самое лимонное дерево, которое он видел из окна отцовского кабинета. Такое красивое, нарядившееся белыми нежными цветочками.  
«Когда я вернусь сюда, я посажу вокруг дома десятки лимонных деревьев, — поклялся Теодор, сжав палочку в ладони. — Они будут цвести и радоваться моему возвращению, радоваться только мне. Но не сейчас… Я и так слишком много здесь оставляю».

  
* * *

Теодор спустился по ступенькам и направился к тётке.  
Она протянула ему руку с порт-ключом.  
— За зубчики, — сказала Эрика.  
Тео дотронулся до них, и его затянуло в пустоту.  
У ограды, увитой плющом, догорало лимонное дерево.


	20. Время подарков

Тридцать первого июля в двенадцать часов дня за столом на вершине холма собрались лучшие друзья Гарри Поттера. На садовой лужайке под яблонями возвели нарядный стол для гостей, на котором время от времени по волшебству появлялись угощения. Гарри впервые отмечал свой день рождения на природе и впервые в окружении стольких близких людей.  
Жаль, мистер Уизли с самого утра отправился в Министерство Магии — в Отдел доставили заколдованные кем-то магловские чайники, плюющиеся кипятком.  
Никого не смущали расхаживающие по двору «Норы» пеструшки, квакающие в небольшом пруду лягушки или расположенные неподалёку теплицы миссис Уизли, из-за которых на гостей то и дело поглядывали садовые гномы. Самые смелые из них даже подкрадывались к столу и брали из рук втихаря подкармливающей их Полумны дольки яблок.  
Невиллу так и вовсе окружающая обстановка пришлась по душе. Он позволил себе дать несколько робких советов по правильному уходу за парочкой садовых культур, и Молли немедленно к ним прислушалась.  
Да что уж там! Все ребята помогали миссис Уизли на грядках клубники. Да так усердно, что через двадцать минут урожай уменьшился на добрую половину.  
Гарри проглотил кусочек вкуснейшей куриной ножки, с которой по пути ко рту на скатерть упала пара капель мёда, и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— А это тебе, — мечтательно сказала Луна, протягивая завёрнутый в гигантские пальмовые листья подарок.  
— Э-м-м… спасибо, — торопливо вытирая пальцы, поблагодарил Гарри. Он развернул листья и увидел необычный предмет в форме пирамиды, похожий на ночной колпак дяди Вернона. — А что это?  
Гермиона заинтересованно подняла глаза. После хранившегося в доме Лавгудов рога взрывопотама она была готова ко всему.  
— Это затвердитель мозгов, — с серьёзнейшим видом откликнулась Полумна.  
При этих словах у Рона брызнуло сливочное пиво изо рта и ноздрей прямо на сидящую рядом Джинни.  
— Вокруг тебя всё время кружат нарглы, Гарри. Они размягчают мозги, которые просто напросто могут вытечь из ушей. По-моему, это ужасно. Вы когда-нибудь видели вытекшие мозги?  
Все сидящие за столом переглянулись и дружно отложили столовые приборы.  
— Ну раз из меня вытек весь аппетит, — жизнерадостно произнёс Джордж, — давайте дарить подарки. Приступай, Ронни.  
— Я просил не называть меня так! — возмутился Рон. Он с преувеличенным недовольством облизал пальцы и достал из-за пазухи золотистый кругляш. — С днём рождения, дружище! — сказал Уизли, засияв улыбкой, будто даровал Поттеру не кусок металла, а выигрышный лотерейный билет.  
— Это самый «впечатляющий» подарок, который мне доводилось видеть, — скептично протянула Джинни. — Серьёзно? Это что — расплющенный галлеон на ниточке?  
— Расплющенный галлеон? Такого ты о нас мнения? Сестричка, ты ничего не понимаешь в высшем волшебстве, — щёлкнув её по носу, сказал Джордж и принял обиженный вид. — Это последняя разработка.  
— И что она делает?  
— Отличный вопрос!  
— Ты будешь самым крутым аврором с этой штукой, — вставил Рон.  
— Ронни говорит правду, — подхватил Джордж. — Мы тут решили распространить кое-какие изобретения через Министерство Магии. Наши проекты, в конце концов, прошли все испытания, хотя этому предшествовали разного рода неприятности.  
Джордж напустил на себя торжественный вид и повесил предмет на шею. Тут же на месте Уизли оказался совершенно другой человек.  
— Метаморф-медаль! — ахнула Джинни.  
— Ну чего ты кричишь, сеструха, — подражая деревенскому говору, незнакомым голосом проговорил Джордж, преобразившись в шатена с тусклыми глазами-стекляшками. Он снял медаль и взвесил на ладони. — Жаль, поддерживает только один образ, но щупальцами, как видите, я не оброс. Держи, Гарри, а то тебя знает каждый лукотрус в этой стране! Будешь маскироваться, когда поручат слежку за каким-нибудь гадом, ну-у… или назойливые поклонники сядут на хвост. Держи!  
— А вы не задумывались о продаже затвердителей мозгов? — полюбопытствовала Полумна, передавая дольку яблока садовому гному, развалившемуся на её туфле.  
Гарри перевёл восхищённый взгляд с подарка Уизли на Гермиону. Та, как он и ожидал, не выглядела очень-то довольной. Грейнджер любила попытать Гарри скептичным взором, так было и теперь.  
— А вот мой подарок, — проговорил Невилл, протягивая пакетик, перевязанный изящной алой лентой. — Это чай из листьев мандрагоры. Очень вкусный, Гарри, а, главное, он мгновенно придает силы и поднимает настроение.  
— Поднимает настроение? — заинтересовался Джордж. — А там точно всего лишь листья мандрагоры?  
Гарри поблагодарил засмущавшегося Невилла, как раз когда со стороны дома Уизли раздались крики.  
— Что-то случилось? — испугался Поттер, вскочив из-за стола. Остальные ребята кинулись за ним к дому. Всей толпой они ввалились в тесную кухню «Норы».  
Молли Уизли, уперев руки в бока, стояла перед плитой, путь к которой ей преградил Кикимер.  
— Как ты смеешь появляться на моей кухне и давать мне, волшебнице, советы?! — негодовала миссис Уизли.  
— Хозяин не будет это есть! — гневно подёргивая глазками, пропыхтел домовик.  
— Я двадцать лет готовлю этот крем! — взвизгнула Молли.  
— Глядите-ка! — присвистнув, сказал Джордж. — Гарри, твой злобный домовик и наша мама сейчас схлестнутся в магической дуэли!  
Джинни попыталась обойти Кикимера с тыла, но тот вскочил на стол, воинственно раздув ноздри своего рыльца.  
— Ну хватит! — рявкнул Гарри. — Что здесь происходит?  
— Хозяин, — домовик сложил ручки и поклонился. — У Кикимера подарок для господина Гарри Поттера, — важно проквакал Кикимер, достав из кармана наволочки завёрнутый в газету предмет. — Мастер Орион использовал этот чехол для своей палочки, пока один волшебник не испортил сокровище тёмным заклинанием. Кикимер всё починил. Кикимер дарит чехол хозяину, — в глазах эльфа заблестели слёзы, когда Поттер принял подарок. — Если кто-то захочет вытащить палочку хозяина Гарри без спроса, то пожалеет! Жестоко пожалеет, — не без удовольствия сказал домовик. — Древние руны накажут ворюгу!  
— О, это очень ценный подарок, — жадно сказала Полумна. — Похоже, этот чехол сделан из кожи морщерогого кизляка!  
— Это очень опасный подарок, — заявила Гермиона, проигнорировав восторги Лавгуд. — Я изучала Древние руны, и эти мне ни чуточку не знакомы.  
— Много ли понимают маглокровки в делах волшебников, — прошипел Кикимер, но осёкся под взглядом Поттера.  
— Ну… э-э… спасибо. Сегодня ты мне не нужен, — немного раздражённо произнёс Гарри. — Можешь возвращаться домой и отдыхать.  
— Если хозяин приказал отдыхать, что может сделать Кикимер? Дело Кикимера — служить и не задавать вопросы, — сгорбившись, залепетал домовик и, злобно зыркнув на миссис Уизли, трансгрессировал.  
Молли вздохнула с облегчением.  
— Ох, Гарри, спасибо, милый, что отослал его.  
— Может быть, вам нужно помочь? — предложила Полумна.  
— Было бы славно, дорогая, — произнесла миссис Уизли. — Мальчики, идите за стол. Сейчас мы принесём вам десерт.  
— В меня уже не влезет, — сообщил Рон на обратном пути в сад. — Гарри, а что тебе подарила Гермиона?  
— Да я и сам пока не знаю, — честно сказал Поттер. Он был морально готов получить от лучшей подруги книгу или, не дай Мерлин, новый умный ежедневник, но пришедшая самой первой из гостей Грейнджер протянула ему обыкновенный тонкий конверт. «Откроешь потом», — непререкаемым тоном добавила она, когда Гарри попытался вскрыть его.  
— Ну так «потом» уже наступило. Открывай, не тяни, — сказал Уизли. — Я-то думал, она подарит тебе какую-нибудь ненужную книженцию, но это явно что-то другое.  
Гарри распечатал конверт и достал из него билет. Блестящий с красно-чёрными полосками. По глянцевой бумаге с невероятной скоростью перемещался нарисованный золотой снитч. Он послушно замер на месте, когда смеющийся Гарри придавил его пальцем.  
— Ух ты! — с неподдельным восхищением сказал Невилл. — Подарочный билет на любой матч болгарской сборной! Интересно, где Гермиона его только достала?  
Поттер и предположить не мог, что Гермиона подарит ему что-то, связанное с квиддичем. А тут такое! Да это же самый лучший подарок, что он получал на день рождения со времён набора по уходу за метлой. К сожалению, Рон не разделял его радости, а вопрос Невилла и вовсе вывел его из себя. Улыбка сползла с веснушчатого лица в мгновение ока.  
— Готов поспорить, это Вики постарался, — выплюнул Уизли. — А что? Мне не нравится, что моя девушка переписывается с парнем, который по ней сохнет.  
Они подошли к столу и сели.  
Рон сложил руки на груди и насупился, сделав вид, что рассматривает что-то возле своего ботинка. Только принесённый девочками праздничный торт, щедро украшенный сливками, смог поколебать его хмурый настрой.  
— Твой домовик не перестаёт удивлять. Такими темпами в следующий раз этот ушастый пенёк подарит тебе ту жутковатую музыкальную шкатулку. Помните такую? — спросил Джордж, развалившись на стуле и закинув руки за голову. Перед ним на столе отплясывали замысловатый танец столовые приборы.  
— Это ту, что мы бросили в мусорное ведро, а Кикимер вытащил у нас на глазах? Конечно, помню, — отозвался Рон, отправляя в рот последний кусок торта. — Адская штуковина.  
— А что в ней такого? — поинтересовалась Луна.  
— Ронни открыл её и застыл болваном-истуканом.  
— Хорошо, что миссис Уизли вовремя заметила, — озабоченно сказала Гермиона, — иначе Рону грозил летаргический сон.  
— Да уж, мама заметила, — ядовито произнесла Джинни. — Остальные никакой разницы не уловили.  
— Ну знаешь! — воскликнул Рон под общий смех.

  
* * *

Уже давно стемнело, когда гости решили расходиться.  
— Жалко, что вы не вернётесь в Хогвартс, — сказала Луна, набрав Летучего пороха. — Мы будем скучать по вам. Не передумаете?  
Джинни быстро отвернулась, поправляя причёску. Она жутко не любила говорить на эту тему. Мать и слышать ничего не хотела о том, чтобы Джиневра бросила Хогвартс раньше времени.  
— Вот уж дудки! — воскликнул Рон, приняв страдальческий вид. — Мне учёбы хватило по горло. И вообще я помогаю Джорджу в магазине.  
— Вот уж помощничек, — прокомментировал Джордж, проходя мимо.  
— Я попробую поступить в Школу Авроров, — ответил Поттер. — Моя учёба, надеюсь, продолжится там.  
— А ты, Гермиона, тоже решила поступить в Аврорат, да?  
— Я бы хо…  
— Нет, моя девушка не будет заниматься такими опасными вещами, — объявил Рон, приобняв Гермиону за плечи. — Ей больше подойдёт работа в Отделе папы. Я уже спросил его…  
— Что ты сделал? — высвободившись из его объятий, возмутилась Грейнджер. — С чего ты взял, Рональд, что лучше меня знаешь, что мне больше подойдёт? Может, я вообще решу вернуться в Хогвартс?  
— О, это было бы отличной идеей, — примирительно вставила Луна, сделав вид, что вспыхнувшая перед ней перепалка её не касается. — Ну что же, Гарри. Ещё раз поздравляю тебя. Я была очень рада и немного удивлена, когда получила от тебя приглашение.  
— Глупости, Полумна. Мы друзья!  
Силуэт улыбающейся Луны скрылся в языках зелёного пламени.  
— Ты же это не серьёзно? — тут же нахмурившись, спросил Рон.  
— А почему бы и нет? — Гермиона раздражённо тряхнула волосами и ушла на кухню.  
Рон вопрошающе уставился на Джинни, но та только осуждающе покачала головой и вышла в сад прогонять вместе с Молли гномов, водящих вокруг опустевшего стола хоровод.  
Гарри не знал, что сказать. Подумать только, ещё десять минут назад все веселились и улыбались, и вот уже эти двое дуются друг на друга из-за ерунды.  
— Ты слышал, что сказала Гермиона? — проворчал Рон. Его лицо выражало непонимание. — Готов поспорить, с Вики она так не разговаривает.  
— Она вообще с ним не разговаривает. Они всего лишь переписываются.  
— Ты на чьей стороне, Гарри?! — воскликнул Уизли и затопал к скособоченной лестнице. На его громкие шаги отозвался засевший на чердаке «Норы» упырь, тоскливо взвыв и забарабанив по трубе.  
— Прости, что так вышло. Я не хотела портить тебе настроение, — сказала Гермиона, когда Поттер зашёл на кухню и лениво облокотился о стену.  
Грейнджер орудовала палочкой, заставляя посуду планировать между плитой и мойкой и саму себя мыть.  
— Я и сама не знаю, что на меня нашло… Гарри, я всерьёз раздумываю над возвращением в Хогвартс. Но без вас: без тебя и Рона… я не могу представить классы, нашу гостиную, квиддичное поле…  
— Тут такое дело… Вчера МакГонагалл прислала расписание экзаменов, — качнувшись на носках, проговорил Гарри. — Утром отправлю ей сову.  
— Ага, — хмуро откликнулась Гермиона. — Мне тоже пришло.  
Гарри наблюдал за тарелкой, купающейся в розоватой пене мойки, и молчал. Гермиона рядом изо всех сил старалась демонстрировать полнейшее спокойствие, но сошедшиеся в тонкую линии губы выдавали её с головой.  
Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали.  
— Слушай, а как же ГАВНЭ? — желая подзадорить подругу, хитро спросил Поттер.  
— Ради Бога! Сколько раз я должна говорить, не ГАВНЭ, а Г.А.В.Н.Э., — пряча улыбку, возмутилась Грейнджер. — А, может, Рон прав? Отдел «Противозаконного использования изобретений маглов» — хорошее место для маглорождённой волшебницы.  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — спросил Гарри после короткой паузы.  
— Что?  
— Ты умрёшь там от скуки.  
Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Поттера, и они оба негромко рассмеялись.  
— Ты прав, — взмахом палочки Грейнджер закрыла дверцы шкафа.  
— Неужели?  
— Да. Знаешь, что я сделаю?  
— М-м?  
— Я завтра же отправлюсь в школу и переговорю с профессором МакГонагалл. Спасибо, — Гермиона подошла к Поттеру и стиснула его ладонь.  
— Было бы за что, — Гарри кивнул и сжал её пальцы в ответ. Это молчаливое дружеское понимание, царившее между ними, всегда помогало им найти верную дорогу даже в самые опасные и трудные минуты. Что уж говорить об остальном?  
— И ещё, Гарри. Отдай-ка мне лучше этот подозрительный чехол для палочки.  
Поттер рассмеялся.  
— Думаешь, коварный Кикимер решил меня убить и стать вольным? Как скажешь. Можешь проверять чехол всеми способами, хоть на частички разложи, если тебе так хочется.  
— Ты же знаешь, что мне это только в удовольствие, — усмехнулась Грейнджер.  
Гермиона первой вышла из кухни. Гарри двинулся за ней. Наверху его ждала гостевая комната, пристроенная мистером Уизли ещё пару недель назад и удерживаемая на неровной поверхности дома только силой волшебства.  
Вопли упыря уже стихли, и только редкие постукивания по водосточной трубе говорили о том, что он не спит.  
Поравнявшись с Гермионой, Гарри легко прикоснулся к её плечу и сказал:  
— Рон поймёт, что бы ты не выбрала.  
Почти сразу Гермиона улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла какой-то печальной.  
— Ах, если бы это было так…


	21. Победители и побеждённые, Часть I

Без пяти девять Гермиона вошла на территорию Хогвартса, миновав новенькие ворота, по бокам которых стояли столбы, украшенные крылатыми вепрями с блестящими медными рыльцами. Последний раз, когда Грейнджер поднималась по травяному склону, на ухабистой дороге тут и там лежали камни, части разбитых статуй, дубины троллей и брошенные мантии. С того дня прошло всего ничего, а пространство перед стенами волшебного замка приобрело привычный приветливый вид.  
Вскоре Гермиона оказалась на влажной от росы лужайке у подножия Хогвартса, откуда путь до дубовой двери всегда казался коротким, особенно зимой, когда старшекурсники наколдовывали ледяные горки.  
Знакомый звук причаливающих к пролётам лестниц и стук шестерёнок часов в утробе Хогвартса приятно ласкали слух, как и эхо шагов по выложенному булыжником полу. Гермиона жадно вздохнула, уловив запах пергамента, чернил и сырости, присущий всем старым замкам.  
Ей навстречу из ближайшего кабинета, просочившись сквозь дверь, вылетел Почти Безголовый Ник.  
— О-о! Здравствуй, Гермиона!  
— Доброе утро, сэр Николас!  
— Давненько вас не видел, юная мисс, — призрак почтительно поклонился. — Наверное, ты торопишься к директору МакГонагалл, Гермиона? Тогда поторопись. Профессор сегодня очень взволнована. Попечительский совет будет осматривать школу после восстановительных работ.  
— Уверена, всё пройдёт гладко.  
— Да услышит тебя Мерлин, — улыбнувшись, откликнулся Ник и поплыл по галерее.  
В компании сэра Николаса Гермиона почувствовала себя ещё уютнее, будто она возвращалась домой после долгого путешествия, а старые знакомые выходили её встречать. Волшебницы и рыцари на портретах вестибюля, узнавая Грейнджер, махали рукой или галантно приподнимали остроконечные шляпы.  
Двери Большого зала были открыты настежь. Солнечный свет золотыми стрелами пробивался через стрельчатые окна, которые обзавелись новенькой мозаикой, и окрашивал всё вокруг в светло-коричневый цвет сепии.  
Под самым потолком, имеющим вид безоблачного неба, парил Пивз. Даже его скабрезных песенок Гермионе не хватало. Да что уж там, она даже Филча одарила бы лучезарной улыбкой, если бы он выскочил со своей кошкой из-за ближайшего гобелена.  
Почти Безголовый Ник проводил Грейнджер до гаргульи, бессменно охраняющей вход в башню директоров Хогвартса.  
— Эскалибур! — изящно взмахнув шляпой, проговорил призрак.  
Каменный страж встрепенулся и отпрыгнул в сторону. В проёме с глухим рокотом появилась спиралевидная лестница. Гермиона попрощалась с Почти Безголовым Ником и поднялась в башню.  
Когда Грейнджер постучала латунным молотком, выполненным в виде головы грифона, из-за двери послышалось знакомое лаконичное: «Входите».  
Гермиона вошла в кабинет. Она отлично помнила, каким он был при Дамблдоре, любившем небольшой беспорядок: шушуканье директоров на портретах, порхание ярких бумажных птичек под потолком, жужжание магических приборов…  
Теперь кабинет изменился до неузнаваемости. Полный порядок. Строгие тона.  
Директор была не одна. За столом в уютном немного потёртом кресле, по привычке сцепив руки на коленях, сидел Эрни Макмиллан.  
Глаза профессора МакГонагалл под прямоугольными стёклами очков радостно блеснули, когда Грейнджер перешагнула порог кабинета. Казалось, Минерва постарела на десяток лет после того, как Гермиона видела её последний раз. Наверное, хлопоты с восстановлением замка не прошли для директрисы даром. Грейнджер впервые видела её такой усталой.  
— Гермиона! — вскочив с кресла, воскликнул Эрни. — Искренне рад тебя видеть! — он не изменил своей торжественной манере.  
— Заходите смелее, мисс Грейнджер, — мягко произнесла МакГонагалл. — Ваш визит столь же неожиданен, сколько приятен. Видимо, вы пришли поговорить об экзаменах? Мистер Поттер прислал согласование сегодня.  
Второе кресло с тихим скрипом ножек по полу повернулось к Гермионе.

  
* * *

Серебряный чайник плавно наклонился, и из его носика в белоснежную чашку Гермионы полился горячий напиток. Эрни приятельски придвинул коробку с шоколадными котелками.  
— А я вот… собираюсь вернуться в школу!  
— Мистер Макмиллан решил поступить на седьмой курс… ещё раз, — пояснила МакГонагалл.  
— Неужели? — с улыбкой спросила Гермиона. Почему-то желание Макмиллана её нисколько не удивило. Это же Эрни — её сосредоточенный сосед по парте на уроках Слизнорта, тот самый Эрни, что постоянно спрашивал ребят, сколько времени им надо на подготовку к экзаменам… Макмиллан обожал учёбу, и Гермиона всегда чувствовала в нём родственную душу. На четвёртом курсе он купил у неё значок Г.А.В.Н.Э. и даже надевал его пару раз… на отработках у Филча.  
— После того, что творилось в школе последний год, я считаю просто немыслимо оставлять пробелы в моём образовании, — рассудительно вещал Эрни, выпятив грудь. — Уроки магловедения, например, были обязательны для всех учащихся, но Кэрроу ничему не мог нас научить. Такая же история с ЗОТИ. Особенно разница чувствовалась после занятий в ОД. Ужас! Ужас! А ты никогда не думала о возвращении в Хогвартс, Гермиона? Наверное, нет. Ты же теперь героиня войны. Я слышал, что Рональд не горит желанием продолжать обучение. Хотя, если тебе интересно моё мнение, я думаю, что ты должна вернуться…  
Минерва внимательно следила за сидящей напротив Гермионой и могла видеть отражение внутренней борьбы на её лице. «Действительно, Рон не горит желанием…»  
— Отец сказал мне, сейчас полным ходом идёт восстановление уничтоженных списков маглорождённых волшебников, профессор. Уверен, все первокурсники из семей маглов вовремя получат свои письма…  
Эрни заливался соловьём, как это бывало и раньше. Его речь походила на крутящуюся карусель: вставить слово было так же трудно, как запрыгнуть на вращающийся аттракцион.  
Наконец, Гермионе это удалось.  
— Профессор, а что вы думаете об этом?  
Эрни резко замолчал, недоумённо водя взглядом от Грейнджер к МакГонагалл и обратно.  
— Я считаю, что процесс обучения в Хогвартсе в последний год, как и сказал мистер Макмиллан, сильно пострадал. Я могу лишь догадываться, какие неподобающие вещи творились на уроках Кэрроу, — МакГонагалл замолчала на некоторое время. — Гермиона, — ласково произнесла Минерва, — я не сомневаюсь, что вам по плечу вершить гораздо более серьёзные дела, нежели подписывать бумаги в Отделе Артура Уизли. Ещё год в Хогвартсе даст вам время подумать.  
Щёки Гермионы покраснели. Неужели всё написано у неё на лице? Хотя, скорее всего, это дело рук Гарри, отправившего письмо директору.  
— Вы были моей лучшей ученицей. Я была бы рада снова видеть вас в этих стенах, — Минерва благодушно взглянула на Эрни, — как и вас.  
Неожиданно в камине, занимающем добрую часть стены кабинета, раздалось шебаршение. Послышались чьи-то голоса. Затем среди остывших углей взвилось зелёное пламя, и из камина вышел волшебник в высокой шляпе.  
— Простите, Минерва. Я думал, что вы свободны, — сказал он, отряхнув полы мантии от хлопьев сажи. — Членам Попечительского совета не терпится увидеть школу и согласовать с вами кандидатуры новых преподавателей.  
— Конечно, конечно, — с легким недовольством сказала МакГонагалл, постучав пальцами по столешнице.  
Эрни и Гермиона встали.  
— Вы решились, мисс Грейнджер?  
Гермиона, слегка поджав губы, кивнула.  
— Итак, я жду вас семнадцатого числа для оформления документов, — сказала МакГонагалл. — И передайте мистеру Поттеру, что профессор Слизнорт принимает зелья только в оловянных котелках, не забудьте.  
Гермиона тепло попрощалась с директрисой и следом за Эрни покинула кабинет.  
Гаргулья встала на место за спиной Грейнджер с каким-то тревожным окончательным стуком.  
— Не описать словами, как я счастлив, что ты решила последовать моему примеру, — высокопарно изрёк Макмиллан, сияя улыбкой.  
— Э-м-м… Спасибо.  
— Я уверен, нас ждёт ещё один незабываемый год!  
Гермиона обернулась, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на гаргулью, знакомые гобелены и каменные статуи по бокам ближайшей ниши. Ей вдруг вспомнились слова Гарри, сказанные ей на кухне «Норы». Да ведь она умрёт от скуки, если послушается поучений Рона.  
Итак, она возвращается!

  
* * *

Рон раздосадованно фыркал, на его лице поселилось самое несчастное выражение, ведь Гермиона обложилась учебниками, вместо того, чтобы прогуляться с ним рука об руку по Косому переулку.  
А погода была великолепна!  
На диване рядом, подобрав под себя ноги, сидел Гарри. Вокруг него порхали трансфигурированные из яблочных огрызков коноплянки.  
— Гарри, ты делаешь всё в точности, как надо, — похвалила Гермиона, на мгновение подняв взгляд от свитков на волшебных птиц. — Выглядит просто чудесно! Профессор будет довольна.  
— А я вот не-до-во-лен, — проворчал Рон, запустив в пузатую птичку, приземлившуюся рядом с ним, скомканным листом пергамента. — Почему вы не посоветовались со мной? Я думал, между нами нет секретов, и… Опа! Вдруг узнаю, что моя девушка возвращается в школу, и мы будем видеться только на каникулах, а лучший друг днями и ночами готовится к экзаменам!  
— Мы бы посоветовались, но ты всегда затыкаешь уши, когда речь заходит об учёбе, и превращаешься в лукотруса, у которого срубили дерево, — ответил Поттер, ухмыляясь.  
— Гарри, такими темпами ты скоро превратишься во второго Перси. Зачем тебе эта куча литературы?  
На самом деле, книг было не так уж много, но для Уизли четыре уже были горой.  
— А ты, Гермиона? Надо же было додуматься до такого?! Это тебя Эрни подначил, да? Я оторву Макмиллану уши и заколдую их в подковы для гиппогрифов!  
Гермиона решила не отвечать, она всё ещё немного дулась на Рона из-за того, что он испробовал облысевающие леденцы на Живоглоте. Грейнджер что-то увлечённо записывала со скоростью два фута в секунду.  
— Мы же по-прежнему будем видеться. Ну не надо так смотреть, Рон, ради бога! — воскликнул Гарри. — Улыбнись.  
— И дементоры к тебе потянутся, — огрызнулся Уизли.  
— Тогда хоть повернись.  
— Зачем ещё? — подозрительно спросил Рон.  
— Просто мне надоело разговаривать с твоим затылком, — рассмеялся Поттер. — Ты же в курсе, я давно мечтал поступить в Управление Мракоборческого Отдела.  
Поттер прекрасно знал, что эти объяснения Рону ни по чём. Друг не понимал желания Гарри и Гермионы сдавать все предметы на «Превосходно». Особенно это касалось Поттера.  
— Ладно, Гермиона, с ней давно всё понятно. Но ты? Да тебя возьмут даже с «Троллями», — глубокомысленно вещал Рон каждый божий день. — Ты же одолел Волдеморта!  
Но Гарри не хотелось поступить на службу к специалистам по борьбе с тёмными искусствами и там в первые же дни распрощаться со своей героической репутацией. Да, разумеется, он варил неплохие зелья по сравнению с кляксами Рона или дымящимися цементными лужицами Невилла, но этого, мягко говоря, недостаточно, а уж успехи в области трансфигурации были совсем лишены постоянства.  
Площадь Гриммо была самым спокойным местом для подготовки, и от угощений Кикимера сложно было отказаться. С тех пор, как эльф получил в пользование медальон Регулуса, каждый день выдавал чудеса кулинарии.  
Трель дверного звонка заставила Гарри оторваться от учебника по трансфигурации. Он бегом спустился вниз, открыл дверь и тут же оказался в объятиях своей умопомрачительной девушки.  
Джинни поцеловала его в щёку, и Гарри понял, что ожидал этого момента весь день. Уизли сунула ему в руки перевязанную лентой коробку.  
— Всё учишься, — покачала головой Джинни, убрав с волос Поттера пёрышко. — А это мама прислала.  
— Ага, — Гарри вдохнул аромат свежей выпечки авторства Молли Уизли, ощущаемый даже через пёстрый картон. — Надо куда-нибудь убрать, пока не увидел Кикимер. М-м… Кажется, там нечто сногсшибательно вкусное!  
Джинни задорно рассмеялась и прошла в дом.  
Миссис Блэк на портрете зашипела неслышные проклятья. Оглушающее заклинание Снейпа действовало безотказно, храня тишину в доме второй месяц кряду.  
С приходом Джинни подготовка к экзаменам всё время шла насмарку. Гарри словно по волшебству терял свой учебный настрой, ему было уже не до Гермионы и Рона.  
Звонкий девичий смех звенел на всех этажах, заставляя сердце Поттера счастливо трепетать в груди. Стоит ли говорить, что Кикимер из всех посетителей особняка больше всего недолюбливал именно Джинни Уизли? А той словно ему назло крайне полюбилась перестановка вещей в особняке, особенно твёрдая рука Джиневры чувствовалась в гостиной.  
— Вот ведь напасть! Посмотрите на него, — заворчал Рон, спускаясь по лестнице с грацией Хагрида. — Хотя бы раз, Гарри, ты бы прислушался ко мне и вылез из-за книжных баррикад, но нет. Стоит же только показаться моей хохочущей сестрёнке, и ты без зазрения совести милуешься с ней.  
Уизли трагически вздохнул.  
— Я не виновата, что ты не милуешься сейчас с Гермионой, — язвительно ответила Джинни. — А что, Гарри? Он сам напросился!  
Лицо появившейся за Роном Гермионы чуть заалело, но Джинни было всё равно. Гарри понимал это, как и то, что Джинни считала, что ему не стоит проводить столько времени за учебниками.  
— Привет, — проговорила Грейнджер. — Гарри, пожалуй, я загляну во «Флориш и Блотс». Мне нужна одна ужасно важная книга, а ещё скоро закончатся чернила…  
— А ты, Рон, никуда не собираешься? — мягко спросила Джинни.  
— Не-а, — ответил Уизли. — А что? Вы куда-то намылились?  
Джинни наградила его взглядом акромантула, от которого убежал обед, и выразительно качнула головой в сторону двери.  
— Гермиона, я тебя провожу! — подхватил Рон, догадавшись, к чему клонит сестра.  
— Замечательная идея!  
— Вы точно решили уходить сейчас? — спросил Гарри. — А то пироги…  
— Ну какие ещё пироги, Гарри, — с укоризной произнесла Джинни. — Ты что не слышал про ужасно важную книгу?  
— Точно, точно! — решительно встрял Рон, его не прельщала отсидка в четырёх стенах.  
— Гарри, не забудь помешать зелье, — обеспокоенно произнесла Гермиона, выталкиваемая Уизли из дома. — Три раза против часовой стрелки через пятнадцать минут. Ты же знаешь, как было трудно найти все ингредиенты!  
Поттер понимающе закивал, продолжая обнимать Джинни.  
Грейнджер поняла, что до Гарри не дошло ни одного её слова.

  
* * *

Десятки волшебников торопились по своим делам, не обращая никакого внимания на героев войны. Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, она боялась, что даже после той ужасной колдографии в «Ежедневном пророке», её смогут узнать. Ах, этот ужасный чёрно-белый колдоснимок! Даже Рон, увидев его в первый раз, спросил Гермиону: «Зачем ты надела шляпу?»  
Рон находил любые предлоги, чтобы отвлечь её от намеченной цели. Уизли втянул Гермиону в кафе «Чайный пакетик Розы Ли», куда привезли новые сахарные батончики, потом пригласил в «Дырявый котёл», где старина Том угостил их бесплатной медовухой, а затем уговорил посмотреть на танцующих в витрине скелетиков.  
Гермиона понимала, что Рону не хватало её внимания, но не могла ничего с собой поделать. Сейчас её занимали только новые учебники и свитки с заклинаниями.  
Рон был предельно мил в последние дни, и Гермиона подозревала, что Гарри провёл с ним разъяснительную беседу. Уизли хоть и выступал против решения Грейнджер продолжить обучение, но не так яростно.  
Артур пару раз попытался намекнуть Гермионе, как бы ему пригодилась помощь маглорождённой волшебницы. Он даже попросил её растолковать предназначение парочки тостеров и не забыл восхититься её познаниями штепселей.  
Больше всего усилий для сокрытия своих истинных чувств предпринимала Молли. Не могла же она сказать, что выступает против учёбы Гермионы при Джинни. Той только дай повод, и она бросит Хогвартс с метлой на плече.  
— Ну зачем, дорогая? — тихо вопрошала миссис Уизли. — Разве дела Рона в магазине не идут в гору?  
«Но ведь дело не в Роне», — хотела возразить Гермиона, понимая, что Молли видит в ней своё продолжение и помощницу по хозяйству. Было очень неприятно признавать правоту Флёр, не так давно сказавшей: «Здесь совсем нечего делать, только кухня и куры!»  
Только Гарри она могла по-дружески признаться, что немножечко, ну совсем чуточку, скучает по их приключениям.  
— Гермиона, мы избалованы, — смеялся в ответ на это Поттер. — Мы привыкли, что наши жизни находятся под угрозой. Я тебя понимаю!  
У Рона мнение с ними не совпадало. Ему приключений хватило на всю жизнь.  
— Когда-нибудь я разбогатею так, что никаким Малфоям не снилось! — грезил вслух Уизли. Конечно, он шутил, но в каждой шутке, как говорится… — И дом у нас будет не хуже. Конечно, нам понадобятся домовые эльфы, но я, разумеется, разрешу тебе, Гермиона, давать им отпуска и выплачивать жалование. А ещё у тебя будет большая библиотека. Ты же об этом мечтаешь?  
Гермиона на это только качала головой и целовала своего рыжего ворчливого мечтателя. Она пока не думала о будущем доме, но ясно понимала — домоседки из неё не выйдет. И никакая библиотека тут не поможет.  
Наконец, Рон вдоволь нагляделся на отплясывающих румбу скелетов и с траурным видом поплёлся к дверям «Флориш и Блоттс».  
Внутри было не продохнуть, и так же шумно, как на улице. Дети и родители оккупировали книжные стеллажи в поисках учебников на будущий учебный год. Вокруг прилавка трижды петляла очередь. Счастливая продавщица подмигивала покупателям и вкладывала в корзинку с покупками цветной вкладыш на приобретение перьев «Писарро».  
Гермионе пришлось силой проталкиваться к стенду.  
Рон выпустил её руку, сжав напоследок, и жалобно пробормотал:  
— Ну и денёк сегодня. Я подожду тебя снаружи?  
Грейнджер даже немного обрадовалась. Без Рона она с удовольствием выберет себе книгу, и никто не будет стоять над душой и торопить.  
— Купить тебе взрывной попкорн? — беспомощно предложил Уизли.  
— Да, да, — откликнулась Грейнджер. Как это бывало у Гарри при появлении Джинни на горизонте, так и у Гермионы при виде стольких любопытных книг — всё остальное теряло свою значимость. Но она всё-таки оглянулась и добавила: — Это было бы здорово!  
Уизли искренне улыбнулся.  
Когда Грейнджер почти скрылась в толпе, оттеснённая покупателями, то неожиданно с теплотой подумала, что Рон отличный друг. И тут же что-то неприятное кольнуло Гермиону в сердце, но она отмахнулась от всплывших мыслей и решила обязательно подумать об этом позже. Наверное, всё дело в том, что в последнее время она устала до чёртиков.  
Гермиона заинтересованно разглядывала книжные полки раздела «Защиты от тёмных искусств» и вдруг увидела стоящего между стеллажами Теодора Нотта. Бывший однокурсник скептично оглядывал полки с учебниками.  
Переступив с ноги на ногу и решив, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы с ним поздороваться, Гермиона двинулась вперёд.  
— Привет, — сказала она, взяв с полки первую попавшуюся книгу.  
Тео лениво перевёл взгляд на Гермиону.  
— Здравствуй, — сухо отозвался Нотт и отвернулся.  
Гермиона немного покачалась на каблуках взад-вперёд, заглядывая ему через плечо. Учебник, который выбрал Нотт, совершенно не стоил своей цены. Как это бывало с ней и раньше, Грейнджер не могла спокойно относиться к происходящей в мире несправедливости, даже такой.  
— Не советую брать. Очень непопулярные теории, а взмахи палочкой проиллюстрированы недостаточно точно. Поверхностное описание курса.  
Гермиона прикусила язык, поняв, что в ней поднимает голову школьная зануда. Но Тео положил томик на место и хмуро спросил:  
— А какую посоветуешь?  
— О! — лицо Гермионы просияло. Гарри и Рон никогда особо не прислушивались к её советам в плане литературы. Главные критерии для них всегда были одни и те же: простота и краткость изложения. Грейнджер с радостью порекомендовала Нотту «Великолепные контрчары от Фабби Тэппет» и осторожно поинтересовалась:  
— А для чего тебе учебник по ЗОТИ?  
Тео словно с неохотой зашевелил губами.  
— Наверное, потому что на седьмом курсе нас учили тёмным искусствам, а не защите от них…  
Гермиона нахмурилась. Только теперь она заметила, что вид у Тео был какой-то подавленный. Даже ярко-синие глаза, казалось, потускнели.  
Нотт никогда не опускался до того, чтобы дразнить её в школе даже на младших курсах, и казался ей вполне безобидным. Ему было удобно не замечать присутствие Грейнджер в классе.  
— Спасибо за совет, — буркнул Теодор, натянув капюшон до самых глаз. Он расплатился на кассе и быстро покинул магазин.  
Грейнджер вышла вскоре после него и передала купленные книги ожидавшему у входа Рона.  
— Ты видела? — оживлённо спросил Уизли, отправив в рот горсть попкорна.  
— Что именно?  
— Парой минут раньше тебя отсюда вышел Нотт. Помнишь такого? Ну и тухлый вид у него был, небось, худо этому слизняку сейчас приходится.  
— А что такое?  
Уизли хмыкнул.  
— Ты не слышала? Ещё в июньском «Пророке» писали, что его папаша оказался за решёткой Азкабана. Ну и поделом! Да он едва не угробил Луну в Отделе Тайн! Ты всё купила? А это что такое? Вкладыш на вкусные перья? Здорово! Пойдём, купим парочку.  
— Тебе-то зачем? — рассеянно произнесла Гермиона. Ей вдруг стало безумно жалко бывшего однокурсника. Что-то печальное и тоскливое было в его беспокойном затравленном взгляде, теперь Гермиона это поняла. И в том защитном жесте, когда Теодор натянул капюшон, чтобы его больше никто не узнал. Похоже, Нотта страшило навязчивое внимание.  
Жизнь у чистокровных волшебников, поддерживавших Волдеморта, теперь не сахар. Чего не скажешь о других семьях, например, Уизли.  
— Как зачем?! — громко сказал Рон и поцеловал задумавшуюся Гермиону в макушку. — Они же невероятно сладкие!


	22. Победители и побеждённые, Часть II

Тео устал. Большую часть ночи он просидел над альбомами, читал старые письма и строил планы. Даже улёгшись в кровать, он не переставал думать о своём доме.  
Строчки прочитанных писем прыгали перед глазами. Некоторые из них написал когда-то давно он сам. Самое первое послание — на утро после распределения на Слизерин. Все письма были ему дороги, каждое по-своему. Все, кроме последнего, присланного из Визенгамота. Его Теодор прочёл лишь однажды, но запомнил в нём каждое слово.

«В амнистии отказано. Имущество подлежит изъятию».

Так Нотт и провалялся без сна, буравя потолок над кроватью. Да ещё всю ночь ярко светила луна, влияющая на самочувствие Тео больше, чем обычно. Не будь он таким измотанным, мог бы выскользнуть в сад через окно и погулять, пока никто не видит, в каком именно обличье он гуляет. Банально хотелось взвыть.  
По стенам спальни запрыгали тени, отбрасываемые сказочными узорами на шторах. Первые робкие лучи возвещали о рассвете.  
Тео чертыхнулся.  
— Лучше бы и не ложился.  
Он быстро поднялся с постели с привычным настроением — жгучим желанием наговорить кому-нибудь безобидных гадостей. Не успел Нотт разлепить веки после умывания, как бодренький голосок заставил его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
— Полотенце, хозяин!  
Тео отшатнулся к двери, сшибая флаконы и баночки.  
Перед ним с полотенцем в тоненьких лапках стояла Эффи, она поочерёдно с Диппи и Лунни прислуживала лично молодому хозяину.  
Ни один шаг Теодора в доме не оставался незамеченным. Десять домовиков оккупировали особняк леди Фоули.  
Всё вокруг раздражающе блестело.  
Иногда стоило только Тео поставить на подлокотник кресла чашку с оставшимся на дне осадком шоколада, к слову, его любимым осадком, и отвернуться на мгновение, как чашка уже пропадала.  
Тео выучил имена всех эльфов, потому что по-другому прекратить их самоистязания не мог. То один, то другой домовик бросался наказывать себя, увидев недовольное лицо Нотта, не успевшего доесть изюминку на тарелке или сделать последний глоток какао.  
Тётя, казалось, не замечала происходящего безобразия, а, может, вовсе получала от него удовольствие. Особенно благосклонно Эрика относилась к Эффи. Так уж повелось, что тётя любила запирать по всему дому ящики, а потом благополучно забывала охранные пароли. Видимо, сама Моргана одарила эльфиху способностью снимать подобные чары.  
Благодарные раболепные эльфы сдували с Эрики Фоули каждую пылинку, приносили ей букет цветов по утрам, стирали, гладили и душили её одежду. Их любовь была безгранична, как безбрежный океан, в котором Тео тонул с каждым днём всё больше.  
— Хозяин сегодня ранняя пташка, — пропела Эффи, ни на шаг не отставая от Теодора в коридоре. — Что он желает на завтрак? Лепёшки с мёдом или вишнёвым джемом, может быть, французские блинчики под кленовым сиропом? А, может…  
— На твоё усмотрение, — закатив глаза, перебил её Тео, ещё не зная, что тем самым только подпитал неуёмную любовь к себе.  
— И чашечку какао со сливками? — пропищала эльфиха.  
— Без сливок. И ради Мерлина чашку не нужно подбирать под цвет моей рубашки, — поторопился добавить Тео, пока Эффи не бросилась на кухню.  
Он спустился на первый этаж особняка. В Фоули-хаусе всегда было светло, дом купался в лучах солнца. После Нотт-парка и слизеринских подземелий такое количество тепла и света смущало.  
Тео занял ставшее за последние дни привычным место за столом, вытянул ноги и по-собачьи жадно втянул воздух. После потраченной без толку ночи тело ломило, а глаза слипались. Закинув руки за голову и потянувшись, Теодор стал ждать завтрак.  
Через пару минут появились Диппи и Эффи. Они накрыли на стол, поставив перед хозяином, конечно же, и тарелку с блинчиками, и тарелку с лепёшками, обволакиваемыми ароматным золотым мёдом, стекающим по краям. Последней на столе появилась чашка горячего шоколадного напитка на тёмно-синем под цвет рубашки Тео блюдечке.  
Нотт возвёл глаза к потолку, но ничего не сказал, только вздохнул, незаметно покосившись в сторону лоснящихся от счастья эльфов. Один неправильно истолкованный взгляд, и Диппи первым бросался биться головой о столешницу. С ним нужно было быть осторожнее всего.  
За те несколько дней, проведённых у Эрики, Тео понял, что любимое занятие эльфов — смотреть, как едят их хозяева. Причём это зрелище, похоже, приносило им невероятный восторг и совсем не вызывало зависти. Стоило только Тео макнуть французский блинчик в предусмотрительно налитый в блюдечко кленовый сироп, как Эффи умилительно складывала ручки и счастливо вздыхала. Единственная предпринятая Тео попытка запретить наблюдать за приёмом пищи, чуть было не привела к трагедии.  
— Доброе утро, — бодро сказала спустившаяся к столу Эрика.  
Стоило Тео на секунду отвлечься на тётю и выпустить из поля зрения чашку с оставшимся на дне любимым осадком, как её и след простыл вместе с Эффи.  
— Добрейшее, — раздражённо сказал Тео.  
— Где вы только, молодой человек, успеваете с утра яда наглотаться? — улыбаясь, покачала головой Эрика. — Овсянку с сухофруктами, — деловито сообщила она Диппи, и он тут же исчез. — Тебя что-то тревожит? — спросила тётя, хитро посмотрев на племянника.  
— Единственное, что меня тревожит в последнее время, так это то, что скоро я смогу поспорить объёмом живота с профессором Слизнортом, — проворчал Теодор. — Я никуда не выхожу.  
— Да кто же тебе не даёт?  
— Да куда же я пойду? — в тон ответил Нотт. — Кому захочется связываться с сыном Пожирателя смерти?  
— Насколько я знаю, не всё так плохо, — хмыкнула леди Фоули. — Твой однокурсник Блейз Забини устроился в Отдел игр и спорта.  
— Его отец как раз не был Пожирателем смерти, — процедил Тео. — У вас талант поддержать человека, тётя.  
— Ну, а вот этот сыночек Люциуса? Хм-м… Малфой, — продолжила Эрика. — Я слышала, что…  
— Малфой всегда выкрутится, потому что он Малфой! — рассердился Нотт. — А я нет! У Забини большие связи, у Малфоя большие деньги. Да ещё они все были оправданы только потому, что вовремя переметнулись на другую сторону! Даже отец Драко, я уверен — выкрутится в скором времени!  
— Никто не мешал вовремя переметнуться Маркусу, — скучающе произнесла Эрика.  
Тео вздрогнул и вскочил со стула, бросив на стол вилку. Эффи взвизгнула, отшатнувшись назад.  
«Да как она смеет говорить такое!» — вспыхнул Теодор, готовясь разразиться гневной отповедью, но нужные слова не приходили. Всё верно…  
— Если проблема заключается в этом, — сказала тем временем тётя, — мы могли бы обратиться к одному моему хорошему знакомому…  
«Она сказала «мы», — нехотя отметил Нотт. — МЫ могли бы».  
-… из Министерства — Комитета по избавлению от опасных существ.  
— Опасных существ? — Тео хлопнул себя по лбу. Таким униженным он себя ещё не чувствовал. Неужели ему придётся выезжать в дома маглорождённых волшебников, чтобы избавить их от взбесившихся пикси и озверевших садовых гномов…  
Наверное, стоит написать съехавшему с катушек Локонсу письмо с благодарностью. Его уроки с оравой неистовых пикси хоть где-то в жизни пригодятся.  
— Мы учились с Робертом на одном курсе, — продолжала Эрика, улыбаясь, — и юноша сгорал от любви к моей персоне. Разве это не замечательно?  
— Я просто в восторге, — процедил Теодор. Теперь он будет работать там, где мечтал видеть его отец — в Министерстве Магии, да только не в Отделе международного магического сотрудничества, а в Комитете по ловле придурошных докси…  
— Ну что же, Тео, жизнь порой даёт второй шанс… — произнесла миссис Фоули с жизнерадостным видом.  
— Спасибо, тётя, огромное вам спасибо… — хмуро ответил Тео, пытаясь вспомнить, когда ему что-то давалось легко? Видимо, это конец. Всё, на что он может рассчитывать в этой жизни, давшей ему какой-то там шанс, так это работать в убогом отделе и гонять по домам красных галстучков.

  
* * *

Даже для такой работы мало было прийти и сказать: «Вот он я».  
Теодор познакомился с Робертом Флинтом — человеком лет шестидесяти с длинными седыми волосами. И пока тётка распивала с ним чаи на веранде, Нотт вдумчиво знакомился с Уставом Комитета по избавлению от опасных существ.  
Перечень правил-требований немало его удивил.  
Первое заключалось в изучении Классификации Министерства Магии. Ну это ерунда.  
Второе требование касалось отличных познаний в области ухода за магическими существами и ЗОТИ. Теодор мысленно передал привет Хагриду и его соплохвостам. С ЗОТИ тоже беда. Причём, существенная. Надо что-то делать.  
Третье сводилось к умению вызывать Патронуса. Это для Тео оказалось неприятной неожиданностью.  
И четвёртое правило гласило: волшебнику желательно быть анимагом для лёгкого нахождения общего языка с магическими животными.  
Теодор Нотт подозрительно покосился на Эрику, хихикающую на веранде.  
Неужели она знает? Как догадалась? Чем он себя выдал?  
Эльфы донесли ей, что он анимаг?  
Вскоре Теодор всё свободное время занял подготовкой к экзаменам (Уходом за магическими существами да ЗОТИ, на которые он не ходил ни разу на седьмом курсе) и попытками вызвать Патронуса.  
С последним дела обстояли хуже всего.  
В беседке в саду собирались вечерами все десять домовиков и жадно смотрели на колдующего хозяина, остервенело машущего палочкой. Магические слова «Экспекто Патронум» звучали в голове Тео непрерывно.  
Вызов защитника оказался непомерно сложным делом. Слишком светлая магия для сына Пожирателя смерти, который и в глаза Патронуса не видывал.  
Жуткое количество умных книг превратило спальню Теодора в маленькую библиотеку. Плюнув на Патронуса, по ночам, больше не обращая внимания на усталость, Тео занимался анимагией.  
Он уже и не помнил, на каком младшем курсе попал в секретную нишу замка, случайно зацепившись за доспехи рыцаря. Стена за спиной закрылась, и Тео тогда остался один на один с каменной преградой и небольшим ходом с противоположной стороны. Жгучее желание выбраться из ловушки после трёх часов бесцельного чтения заклинаний переросло в панику. Тео и сам не понял, что произошло, но неожиданно путь к спасению перестал казаться узким и непреодолимым. Он проскользнул в лаз и выбрался, проползши по нему, в старый кабинет чар. От радости Нотт замахал хвостом, и только после этого понял — что-то с ним не так.  
Иногда, размышляя о своей анимагической форме, Тео с горькой иронией сравнивал себя с потерявшим стаю волчонком.  
Удел проигравших, растоптанных, побеждённых…  
Если бы только его родители были рядом. Если бы он мог всё вернуть…  
Но нет, он был вынужден сидеть в чужом доме и утыкаться в учебник ЗОТИ, который посоветовала ему купить Грейнджер, внезапно объявившаяся в книжном магазине.

  
* * *

Теодор не представлял, что будет так рад вернуться в стены замка. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда из-под пола восьмого этажа выплыл призрак факультета Хаффлпафф. Монах подсказал Нотту пароль для гаргульи.  
Наконец, винтовая лестница остановилась, и Тео очутился перед кабинетом Минервы МакГонагалл.  
Он и не надеялся увидеть в глазах профессора уважение и понимание, поэтому был крайне удивлён тёплым приёмом, оказанным директрисой. Она усадила Теодора в кресло и разлила чай, только вместо привычной вазочки с лимонными дольками на столе МакГонагалл красовалась коробка печенья, украшенная шотландской клеткой.  
Бывшая учительница внимательно выслушала Тео.  
— Итак, мистер Нотт, вы просите меня перенести ваш экзамен по Первоклассной ЗОТИ на неделю. Могу я узнать, с чем это связано?  
Тео заставил себя сохранить спокойствие на лице и не выдать своё смущение.  
— Я ещё не научился вызывать Патронуса.  
МакГонагалл приподняла брови.  
— И за неделю вы намерены этому научиться? Куда, вы говорите, поступаете?  
Теодор не донёс кружку до рта, его вдруг охватили злость и раздражение.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем мне это надо! Можно подумать, скучечерви или полудохлые докси будут посылать в меня смертельные проклятья!  
Всё спокойствие Тео ушло, а повисшая тишина казалась ему зловещей и тяжёлой. Это провал. Сердце болезненно затрепетало от мысли, что «Старая Кошка» его прогонит или ещё хуже — запретит сдавать дополнительные экзамены. Все его приятели с факультета будут двигаться вперёд, а он так и останется топтаться на месте, нет, даже хуже — сделает шаг назад. Сейчас его судьба решится.  
— Вам нужен учитель, — произнесла Минерва МакГонагалл невозмутимым тоном и преспокойно сделала маленький глоток чая.  
— Простите? Где же я его найду?  
Директор внимательно посмотрела на Нотта сквозь очки в квадратной оправе и слегка нахмурилась, от чего вокруг её глаз образовались глубокие морщины.  
— В этом нет необходимости, он здесь — в Хогвартсе. Думаю, наш новый профессор ЗОТИ не откажется дать вам несколько уроков, — Минерва взмахнула палочкой, и из шкафа вылетела бумажная птичка. — Мистер Праудфут, — обратилась к ней МакГонагалл, — прошу вас — зайдите в мой кабинет.  
Птичка на глазах у Теодора стала покрываться буквами и символами, а когда МакГонагалл легко качнула рукой, то записка выпорхнула в окно и понеслась куда-то вниз. Нотту даже захотелось подбежать к окну и посмотреть, не швырнул ли ветер крохотную пичугу о камни.  
Тео не думал, что профессор МакГонагалл будет так внимательна к нему. Она не любила бурных проявлений эмоций и сама являлась воплощением строгости и сдержанности. Директор всё планировала и требовала от других чёткости и твёрдости, будь то взмахи палочкой или меню для рождественского ужина Хогвартса.  
Через несколько минут дверь кабинета директора открылась, и в помещение вошёл грозный мужчина, показавшийся Тео смутно знакомым. По его лицу Нотту стало ясно одно: его ждёт очень долгая неделя подготовки.

  
* * *

— Опасные существа — это не только пикси, погребины и гномы, — усмехнулся Джайлс Праудфут, наблюдая за тем, как Тео вызывает из палочки очередную струю серебристого газа.  
Щёки у Нотта горели, по виску стекала струйка пота. Слишком много сил приходилось затрачивать на это едва заметное в дневном свете облако белёсого газа, если бы в кабинете не было так темно, можно было бы принять «Патронус» Нотта за призрачный колпак Пивза.  
— Дементоры, инфери, банши и акромантулы — все создания мрака боятся света Патронуса.  
Тео прекратил попытки и повернулся к учителю. Слова о дементорах наполнили сердце Нотта жгучей тоской по отцу. Пустота — вот что он чувствовал каждый день. Пустота потери.  
— Скажите, сэр… а можно ли вызвать телесного Патронуса без палочки, например, заключённому в Азкабане?  
Праудфут изогнул брови.  
— Это магия высшей категории, Теодор. Патронус — не заклинание, а хранитель, который становится человеку ближе фамилиара. Он является воплощением светлых, ничем не омрачённых эмоций. Я никогда не видел волшебника, способного вызвать его беспалочковой магией даже против одного дементора, что уж говорить о тюрьме, где обитают сотни.  
— А-а! — махнул рукой Нотт. — Что толку, если я даже с палочкой ни на что не способен!  
— Садись!  
Стул сам подъехал к Теодору, предлагая опуститься и отдохнуть.  
— Может быть, тебе стоит подобрать другое воспоминание? — серьёзно спросил бывший мракоборец. — О чём ты думаешь, когда колдуешь?  
Тео поёжился и раздражённо повёл плечами. О чём он думает? Нотт прикрыл глаза. Перед его взором предстала мать, сидящая в кресле в саду. Вокруг цветут фруктовые деревья. Неподалёку стоит отец с новеньким Нимбусом в руках. Он говорит: «С днём рождения!», но когда Тео протягивает руки к вожделенному подарку и поднимает взгляд на отца, чтобы поблагодарить, черты Маркуса Нотта искажаются. Теодор видит только маску, в прорезях которой абсолютный холодный мрак. Женский голос за спиной шепчет: «Прости нас». Деревья занимаются пламенем. Тео один среди подбирающегося к ногам огня.  
— Все намного серьезней, чем я думал. И это называется самым счастливым воспоминанием? — помрачнел Праудфут. — О чём бы ты не думал, это не то, что надо. Тебя даже сейчас бьёт дрожь.  
Тео сглотнул.  
— Прошлое на то и прошлое. От того, что творится в твоей голове, — Джайлс Праудфут дотронулся палочкой до виска, и на её конце появилась тонкая серебряная нить, — оно не изменится, хоть хорошее представляй, хоть плохое, — учитель вытянул руку, и к нему в ладонь из щёлкнувшего замком саквояжа прилетела колба. — Ты путаешь воспоминания и фантазии, — Праудфут поместил полоску света в склянку. — Я вижу, у тебя не так много хороших воспоминаний. Не омрачай те, что есть.  
Нотт слабо кивнул, чувствуя себя измотанным и опустошённым.  
— Завтра мы продолжим, а на сегодня достаточно. Ты вполне способный ученик, Теодор… Я до сих пор не разобрал все свои вещи, — Праудфут усмехнулся и взмахом палочки призвал большую коробку, до этого мирно пылившуюся в углу кабинета ЗОТИ. — Где это видано? Учебный год ещё не начался, а профессор уже валится с ног от усталости. Боюсь, дети окажутся пострашнее многих противников, встречавшихся мне прежде.  
— Это уж точно.  
— Не желаешь помочь мне? — с прищуром поинтересовался Джайлс.  
Теодор пожал плечами.  
Нотту не хотелось, чтобы этот человек считал его неблагодарным. Он принялся доставать из коробки многочисленные волшебные приборы, часть которых была знакома Тео ещё со времён преподавания в Хогвартсе Грюма. Ящики стола сами подплывали к Праудфуту, укладывающему туда проявители и детекторы. В нескольких странных зеркальных цилиндрах Тео распознал вредноскопы.  
— Переделал из того, что было под рукой, — пояснил учитель, усмехнувшись. — Почти весь этот хлам — результат моего жалкого творчества.  
За вредноскопами из коробки была выужена большая модель галактики, крутящейся в огромном рыбьем глазе. Да уж, с фантазией у бывшего мракоборца было всё в порядке.  
Под полуразвалившимся луноскопом оказалась заштопанная мантия, которая изменила цвет кожи на руке Тео, когда тот развернул ткань.  
— Заклинания морока, — бросил Праудфут, едва взглянув на изумлённого Нотта. — А вот маску с рогами лучше не трогай. На ней вечное заклинание Фурункулуса.  
Тео улыбнулся уголком губ. Некоторые предметы новоиспечённого профессора больше подходили для баловства, чем для защиты от серьёзной тёмной магии.  
Наконец, пришла очередь резной шкатулки. В ней лежал странный предмет, который Тео вытянул за золотую цепочку. Он представлял собой несколько прочно сцепленных между собой дисков с изящными серебряными цифрами по краям. Они располагались вокруг линзы, за которой блестел песок, заполнявший её только на одну половину. Сверху к дискам за металлический изогнутый луч крепилось янтарное солнце. Невероятная красота!  
Тео покрутил волшебный предмет в руках и увидел с обратной стороны изящную чуть светящуюся надпись:

  
«Могу я солнце обогнуть,  
Исправить всё с тобой рискнуть.  
Мне дни и годы по плечу.  
Я время вспять оборочу.  
Жизнь шанс даёт тебе, мой друг.  
Лишь поверни мой внешний круг.  
Но коль захочешь ты назад,  
Прийти на выручку я рад.  
Все ошибаются порой.  
Вернуться чтоб — шепни: «домой».

  
Странное чувство посетило Тео, словно прочитанные слова были ему смутно знакомы.  
— Что это? — с трепетом спросил Нотт.  
Джайлс Праудфут резко вырвал из его рук артефакт и сунул на самое дно коробки.  
— Это моя самая большая ошибка, — отрезал волшебник, его голос зазвучал почти враждебно. — Оставь.  
Смягчившись, Праудфут покачал головой.  
— Вечное напоминание о моей минутной слабости. Моё изобретение, совсем не оправдавшее надежд. Я был уверен в себе настолько, что это сыграло против меня, — Джайлс хлопнул настороженного Теодора по плечу, взмахнул палочкой и наложил на коробку охранное заклинание. — Прошлое на то и прошлое, — добавил бывший мракоборец.  
Тео кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
Ему надо было выйти на свежий воздух и подумать.  
Уже на пороге Нотт вспомнил, что собирался зайти к МакГонагалл и задать пару вопросов по анимагии. Но теперь что-то изменилось, хоть Тео и сам не осознавал до конца что именно, только понимал, он уже никогда этого не сделает — не обратится за помощью к директрисе. Нотт бросил быстрый взгляд на старую пыльную коробку, где на дне рядом с рогатой уродливой маской лежало «вечное напоминание о слабости» хозяина этого кабинета, развернулся и ушёл.

  
* * *

Тео зажёг лампу и поставил её на стол. Через открытое окно в библиотеку лился лунный свет. Жаркий августовский воздух наполнял помещение.  
Повинуясь желанию Нотта, несколько книг сами соскользнули с полок и плавно опустились рядом с лампой. Тео знал, что искать, и, несмотря на духоту и летнюю жару, ощущал, как его прошибает дрожь от нетерпения.  
Страница за страницей.  
Слова. Слова.  
Наконец, обе руки Теодора сжались в кулаки. Нотт шумно перевёл дыхание.  
Перед Тео был тщательно выполненный рисунок — иллюстрация в старой книге.  
На кремовой бумаге был изображён предмет, переливающийся золотой краской, а ниже приводилась надпись, сделанная на его ободке. Знакомая надпись, похожая на другую…  
«Я отмечаю каждый миг.  
Я тайну времени постиг.  
Легко я солнце обогну,  
Тебя на час назад верну.  
Помочь тебе мне по плечу.  
Исправить всё с тобой хочу».  
Тео смотрел на строчки так, будто ничего не произошло, не переменилось, хотя в душе разливалось торжествующее понимание. Его сердце стучало неестественно размеренно и спокойно. Волчья кровь.  
Заголовок в старой книге гласил: **МАХОВИК ВРЕМЕНИ.**  
«Жизнь порой даёт ещё один шанс…» — пронеслось в голове Тео. Так ему сказали однажды? Мир — всего лишь замкнутый круг.


	23. Время несётся вскачь

На пороге Поттер не удержался и широко улыбнулся Джинни.  
— Мы скоро вернёмся, — пообещал он.  
— Не раньше, чем ты получишь «Превосходно», — вставила Гермиона, затеребив ручку бисерной сумки от нетерпения. — Пошли, Гарри, я тебя ещё поспрашиваю по дороге.  
— Ты хотела сказать, помучаешь? — хохотнул Рон.  
— Так, а это не забыть отдать профессору МакГонагалл, — проигнорировав шпильку, Грейнджер развернула свиток, быстро пробежала глазами по строчкам и кивнула самой себе.  
— Ты проверяешь уже в третий раз, — хмыкнула Джинни, с неохотой отцепляясь от Гарри.  
— Не каждый день поступаешь в Хогвартс.  
— А зачем тебе список преподавателей? — усмехнулся Рон, подбрасывая на ладони яблоко. — Можно подумать, ты с ними незнакома. Тот, что ростом с метр — профессор Флитвик, прозрачный и немножко мёртвый — Биннс, а большой и неповоротливый…  
— Хагрид, — выдавил Гарри, подавив смешок.  
— Ну-у… я имел в виду Слизнорта, но и Хагрид подходит под эти параметры.  
Гермиона метнула в друзей суровый взгляд и превратила подброшенное яблоко в ежа. Рон поймал его и зашипел.  
— В этом году много новых преподавателей! Например, магловедение МакГонагалл пригласила вести Гестию Джонс, а ЗОТИ…  
Рон зевнул, что не укрылось от Гермионы.  
— Гарри, нам пора!  
Уизли пожал плечами и, пока никто не заметил, сунул в руки Поттеру небольшую коробку.  
— Это что? — удивился Гарри.  
— Тихо, а то Гермиона увидит. Это засахаренные ананасы, — зашептал Рон. — Ты же говорил, что старина Слизнорт по ним с ума сходит. Вот мы с мамой и подумали…  
— Что там? — начав что-то подозревать, сварливо спросила Гермиона.  
— Да вот… напоминаю Гарри, чтобы он надел метаморф-медаль, иначе доберётся до Хогвартса только к началу учебного года — проходу не дадут, — нашёлся Рон.  
Поттер яростно закивал, пытаясь незаметно запихнуть коробку в сумку.  
— Замечательная мысль! — поддержала Джинни. — В Хогсмиде сегодня полно народа.  
— Фестиваль волшебных цветов, — мечтательно сказала появившаяся в прихожей Молли, поспешно вытирая руки о фартук. — Дорогой, ты ничего не забыл? Пергамент? Весы? Чернила? Бутерброды?  
Рон закатил глаза.  
— Мам, не задерживай Гарри, а то он опоздает.  
— Ох, времени то уже! — воскликнула Молли и невинным голоском спросила у Гермионы: — Милая, ты всё ещё твёрдо намерена поступать на седьмой курс?  
Грейнджер уверенно кивнула.  
— Очень жаль, — миссис Уизли трагично покачала головой, испепелив пергамент в руках Гермионы взглядом, горячо пожелала Гарри удачи и с обиженным видом удалилась на кухню.  
— Мы могли бы сходить вечером на фестиваль, что скажете? Все вместе, — предложила Джинни.  
— Отличная идея! — поддержал Гарри, протягивая руку Гермионе.

  
* * *

Они трансгрессировали недалеко от дорожного указателя.  
— Ну что, идём?  
Гермиона не ответила, тогда Поттер оглянулся на неё через плечо и подмигнул. Она даже не улыбнулась.  
— Да брось, Молли понадобился целый год, чтобы смириться с приходом в семью Флегмы, не принимай недовольство мамы Рона на свой счёт.  
— Как ты не понимаешь? Тут абсолютно другое, я бы даже сказала, противоположное. Она против моего возвращения в Хогвартс, — вздохнув, произнесла Гермиона. — Моя учёба, по её авторитетному мнению, мешает нашим чувствам с Роном.  
— А что мешает на самом деле? — прищурившись, спросил Поттер.  
— Ой, прекрати, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Пошли, тебе нельзя опаздывать! Надень свою медаль, чтобы тебя не узнали, и напомни состав зелья Мопсуса.  
— Вот теперь я узнаю свою лучшую подругу!  
Грейнджер слабо улыбнулась и пошла вперёд. Гарри последовал за ней, ощущая себя ужасно неловко в чужом облике, да ещё чёлка лезла в глаза.  
Они вошли в волшебную деревню и словно оказались внутри оранжереи. Повсюду были цветы: они росли в кадках, парили в воздухе, свисали с пёстрых лент, протянутых над головами волшебников, выглядывали из витрин магазинов. Любоваться на всю эту красоту было некогда, и Гарри лишь вертел головой, усмехаясь про себя. «Будь Невилл на моём месте, — весело подумал Поттер, — его отсюда и пять домовиков не оттащили».  
Дорога забрала влево, и друзья оставили шумный Хогсмид за спиной. Солнце светило ярко, в жарком воздухе кружили запахи леса. Гарри знал путь наизусть, но словно маленький ребёнок, впервые увидевший Хогвартс, остановился на насыпи, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на волшебный замок, и затаил дыхание.  
Железные ворота, кривой деревянный мост, далёкие башенки с флажками факультетов — всё было на месте, и приободрённый этим Гарри подумал: «Да тут ничего не изменилось!»  
Он стянул с шеи метаморф-медаль. В школу хотелось зайти будучи самим собой, скрываться было не от кого. Не от Хагридовых же соплохвостов, томно греющихся на солнышке в бочках возле огорода.  
Вскоре Поттер и Грейнджер миновали вестибюль, охраняемый тремя аврорами, и подошли к лестницам.  
Гарри отправился в подземелья, где через несколько минут должен был начаться экзамен у Слизнорта, а Гермиона поторопилась на восьмой этаж, чтобы встретиться с профессором МакГонагалл.

  
* * *

Гермиона недовольно повела плечами. Эти зачарованные лестницы вытворяли, что хотели. На этот раз пристыковались к пролёту третьего этажа вместо пятого.  
Грейнджер собиралась повернуть назад, как вдруг заметила мужской силуэт, молниеносно промелькнувший в конце коридора. Конечно, была вероятность, что это всего-навсего старый завхоз. Вот только Филч вряд ли изобрёл зелье от ревматизма.  
Гермиона без раздумий устремилась вперёд и вскоре оказалась в зале, где в лучах солнечного света ярко блестели награды и щиты — плоды усердного труда многих-многих учеников. Проходя мимо них, Грейнджер видела своё отражение в начищенных боках школьных кубков и думала, не сыграло ли воображение с ней шутку. В конце концов, это мог быть школьный призрак, тот же Кровавый барон. В сущности, это не её дело. В Хогвартс, тщательно охраняемый как магами, так и заклинаниями, попасть без приглашения казалось практически невозможным. Но ведь были потайные пути, отмеченные на Карте Мародёров, может быть, и другие…  
Неожиданно Гермиона услышала хлопок и тихий голос, донёсшийся из-за угла.  
— Скорее, — зашептал кто-то. — Профессор ждёт меня ровно в два, мы должны добраться до класса раньше. Понятно?  
Раздались быстрые шаги.  
Гермиона достала палочку и, стараясь двигаться неслышно, выглянула в лишённую окон галерею, в глубине которой терялись две фигуры.  
Грейнджер вдруг поняла, что идёт по тому самому коридору, где находилась старая запертая дверь, семь лет тому назад приведшая юных гриффиндорцев в лапы Пушка.  
— Это здесь, — голос прозвучал громче и показался Гермионе знакомым. — Подожди пока, Эффи, а я пойду посмотрю.  
Скрипнула дверь.  
Гермиона подалась вперёд, пытаясь разглядеть человека в скользнувшем в коридор луче света, но увидела только эльфиху в простеньком розовом платьице.  
Дверь открылась снова. Пришлось отпрянуть назад. Ещё пара мгновений — и было бы поздно.  
— Он ещё у МакГонагалл. Заходи живее!  
Гермиона, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за тем, как Теодор Нотт подгоняет эльфиху в кабинет. С одной стороны Грейнджер видела имя бывшего слизеринца в списке студентов, решивших сдавать ЗОТИ наряду с Гарри, но с другой… очень уж странно выглядело происходящее.  
Гермиона не могла совладать с любопытством и осторожно заглянула в класс. Нотт и эльфиха перешёптывались в смежном помещении, где когда-то находилась личная комната профессора Люпина, а теперь апартаменты нового учителя.  
— Получилось? — спросил Теодор, склонившись над чем-то.  
— Хозяин, Эффи знает толк в отпирающих чарах. Ей столько раз приходилось открывать волшебные двери, когда ваш дедушка запирался в кабинете. Господину Маркусу это очень не нравилось и…  
— Не болтай, а делай, — шикнул Тео. — Удивительные истории моей семьи будешь рассказывать дома.  
Эффи щёлкнула пальцами.  
— Всё сделано, хозяин!  
— Великолепно! — обрадовался Нотт. — Можешь идти, дальше я разберусь.  
Домовиха с низким поклоном исчезла, оставив Теодора наедине с содержимым старой коробки.  
— Жизнь шанс даёт тебе, мой друг, — пробормотал Тео, бережно выудив что-то с её дна. — Лишь поверни мой внешний круг… Надеюсь, вы простите меня, профессор. Я не мог поступить иначе. Мне это нужнее… У меня получится…  
— И что, позволь узнать, тут происходит?  
Нотт, застигнутый врасплох, резко обернулся.  
— Я всё видела! — с жаром воскликнула Гермиона. — Не отрицай, что…  
— Гре-ейнджер, — протянул Тео голосом слаще сиропа. — Если ты всё видела, зачем спрашиваешь? Я всего лишь жду профессора Праудфута…  
— Лжёшь. Ты крался по коридору как вор. И не говори мне, что это был вовсе не ты, а твой призрак… Что там у тебя в руках? Медленно положи на место, что бы это ни было. Предупреждаю…  
— Не грязнокровкам мне указывать! — вспылил Тео. — Ты не сможешь встать у меня на пути.  
Глаза Нотта приобрели странное жестокое выражение. Грейнджер попятилась назад. Палочка дрогнула в руке Гермионы, и Тео понял, всё решено. Выбор сделан. Он отпрыгнул в сторону, увернувшись от свистящего удара Конфундуса, набросил цепочку прибора на шею и, бросившись на пол кабинета, обернулся в волка.  
«Хотя бы ради выражения лица Грейнджер это стоило проделать!» — пронеслось в голове Тео, кинувшегося мимо Гермионы к порогу класса ЗОТИ.

  
* * *

Поттер спустился на первый этаж, пригладил волосы и скептично всмотрелся в своё отражение на начищенных до зеркального блеска доспехах. Надо было срочно хоть что-то сделать с волосами. Гарри покрутился на месте, раздумывая, из чего можно было бы одним махом трансфигурировать расчёску. Хотя… всё равно лучше не будет.  
Владения Слизерина встретили Поттера привычной сыростью и прохладой. Гарри прокручивал в уме рецепты самых каверзных зелий, которыми профессор зельеварения мог бы его завалить, и тут же успокаивался. Ведь это старый добрый Гораций Слизнорт, а не Снейп, об утрате учебника которого Поттер жалел по пятьдесят раз на дню. И всё же Гарри нутром чувствовал: всё, что связано со Слизерином обязательно выльется в неприятности, будь то битва с его змеемордым выпускником или экзамен перед деканом зелёного факультета. Второго хоть можно задобрить коробкой с ананасами.  
Она мирно лежала в сумке поверх…  
Гарри занёс кулак перед дверью и замер.  
Флакон с контрольным зельем, необходимым для сдачи экзамена — он оставил его утром на столе. В особняке на Гриммо!  
Забыл!  
Гермиона убьёт его! И правильно сделает.  
Гарри чертыхнулся и понёсся в обратную сторону, надеясь, что волшебные лестницы смилостивятся над ним и доставят к кабинету директора, а точнее, к директорскому камину. Он буквально влетел на лестницу и вдруг услышал крики.  
— Гермиона, — прошептал Гарри. У него подскочило сердце к горлу. Пальцы стиснули перила. Поттер не стал дожидаться, когда ступени коснутся пролёта, перепрыгнул провал и понёсся по галерее. Он ждал дементора, Пожирателя смерти, наконец, самого Волдеморта, воскресшего вновь — да кого угодно, но не мчащегося ему навстречу волка с выпученными глазами-галлеонами.  
Изумлённый Гарри посторонился, пропуская зверя мимо себя.  
— Что ты делаешь? Лови его, Гарри! — прокричала появившаяся из-за угла Гермиона.  
Поттер без лишних вопросов побежал вперёд, бросив сумку со всем содержимым валяться на полу возле Зала Наград.  
Вдвоём Гарри и Гермиона быстро преодолели пару поворотов, едва не потеряв из вида серый волчий хвост, и оказались в коридоре, заканчивающимся тупиком.  
— Вот и попался! — возликовала Грейнджер, но Тео так не думал. Он припустил к доспехам рыцаря с огромным щитом, украшенным мордой минотавра, и ударил лапой по постаменту. Щит пополз в сторону, открывая брешь в промозглый мрак.  
Гарри не растерялся и самоотверженно кинулся в образовавшийся ход следом за зверем, юркнувшим в темноту. Холодный камень немилосердно саданул по коленям, а пойманное существо с яростью вонзило когти в пальцы.  
Поттер ахнул, едва не убрав руки. Острые зубы скользнули рядом с его ухом.  
— Поймал! — сипло сообщил Гарри спускающейся Гермионе.  
Она схватилась за золотую цепочку, висевшую на шее Теодора, и тот отчаянно взвыл, словно Грейнджер дёрнула его за хвост. Выкрутившись неимоверным образом, Нотт попытался укусить противного Поттера за локоть. Гарри дёрнулся и подставил подножку подруге. Гермиона вскрикнула и упала.  
Раздался душераздирающий скулёж.  
Гермиона потянула цепочку на себя, зацепив заодно с ней и новенький галстук Гарри. Поттер начал задыхаться. Он нащупал шерсть, чужие пальцы, ещё что-то непонятное странной формы и резко дёрнул.  
Послышался странный дребезжащий щелчок.  
Всё вокруг закружилось с удвоенной силой, и Гарри решил, что они просто кубарем скатываются в самые глубины Хогвартса — в подземелья к давно почившему василиску. Ощущения, сходные с теми, что были при первой аппарации, захлестнули с головой. Пространство под спиной неожиданно пропало, и Гарри почувствовал безнадёжную бездну.  
Внезапный удар о влажный камень выбил из его лёгких весь воздух. Рядом послышался вскрик Гермионы. Гарри сумел нащупать её запястье и притянул подругу к себе.  
Они заскользили по огромной трубе, отчаянно пытаясь зацепиться за покатые стены. Несколько раз Поттер приложился затылком о выступы, но Гермиону из объятий не выпустил.  
Приземление оказалось весьма болезненным, но Гарри стоически принял и это. Под его спиной, собравшей по пути все шишки, что-то захрустело.  
Вокруг была абсолютная темнота.  
— Гермиона? — хрипло позвал Поттер, потянувшись за палочкой. — Ты цела?  
— Кажется, да, — Грейнджер зажгла Люмос и с трудом поднялась на ноги. Координация движений никак не хотела восстанавливаться. — Ты как? Я тебя совсем придавила.  
— Терпимо. Опять мы во что-то влипли, да?  
— Что верно, то верно.  
— Где мы? — невнятно спросил Поттер, борясь с головокружением. На стёклышке очков после падения появилась трещина, на затылке обещала вскочить огромная шишка, а палочка на поясе не нащупывалась. — Гермиона! Моей палочки нет!  
— Какой ужас! Ты хорошо посмотрел?  
— Э-э… — вообще-то нет, — Гарри закрутился на месте.  
Он приземлился на гору скелетов мелких грызунов — никак ещё одна «столовая» Великого змея Салазара Слизерина… Влажные стены поблёскивали в свете Люмоса, и создавалось впечатление, что Гарри находился внутри колодца. Рядом с крысиным черепом нашлась его волшебная палочка, возле неё лежал ещё какой-то непонятный предмет. Разглядеть его в полумраке не представлялось возможным, и Поттер сунул находку в карман.  
Тишину разрезал полный беспокойства голос Гермионы:  
— Погоди-ка минутку, а где же Нотт?! — она окинула взглядом пространство вокруг, но кроме Гарри никого рядом не было. — Не мог же он стать невидимым?  
— Какой Нотт? — ошеломлённо переспросил Поттер. — Что… Как… Гермиона, я ничего не понимаю! Не хочешь же ты сказать, что тот волк…  
— О, Гарри, да! — сказала Гермиона. — Слушай! Теодор Нотт — анимаг! Есть чему удивляться, правда?

* * *

Он так хотел всё исправить, но для этого мало было вернуться на один час.  
Двадцать восемь тысяч — не меньше.  
Именно столько отделяло душное лето тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года от конца тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого, когда Тео заканчивал четвёртый курс. Там отец был на свободе. Он не сражался в Отделе тайн, не пытался отобрать у Поттера дурацкое Пророчество. Там, в феврале девяносто пятого, Волдеморт ещё не возродился, не призвал Маркуса Нотта вместе с другими Пожирателями смерти. Там Сесилия Нотт была ещё жива. Там Теодор Нотт ещё не видел мерзких фестралов, тянущих кареты со школьниками, и был счастлив.  
Подарками судьбы раскидываться нельзя.  
Всё началось с занятий ЗОТИ.  
 _Они сидели и пили горячий шоколад. Теодор впервые вызвал нечто, отдалённо напоминающее телесного Патронуса, и теперь отдыхал, от нечего делать разглядывая помещение. Каждый день в классе появлялось что-то новое. Профессор заставил все полки приборами и пособиями по защите от тёмных искусств, а на его столе материализовалась банка с разноцветными глазами, плавающими в зеленоватой воде и попеременно подмигивающими. Они напоминали Тео о другом преподавателе — неприятном Грозном Глазе Грюме._  
 _Нотт проявлял живой интерес ко всем новинкам и расспрашивал о судьбе того или иного изобретения Праудфута, будь то снитч, заглатывающий мух, или переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги сфера для хранения воспоминаний._  
 _Эта сфера — была произведением искусства. Видно, когда-то давно она представляла собой обычную напоминалку. Родители частенько присылали такие первокурсникам, чтобы те не забывали делать уроки._  
 _Очевидно, Джайлс Праудфут вложил много сил в эту красоту. Внутри сферы скользили разноцветные силуэты, некоторые были яркими и чёткими, как пятна масляной краски на воде, другие тусклыми, почти прозрачными, словно тени в вечернем парке. Но чаще всего из жемчужной дымки всплывало женское лицо в форме сердечка._  
 _Тео не любил совать нос в чужие дела, но в этот раз, убаюканный летней жарой и сладостью напитка он спросил:_  
 _— Кто это, сэр? Она так улыбается, когда вы заходите в кабинет._  
 _Праудфут отставил чашку в сторону и бережно снял с полки шар, из которого на него смотрела девушка с золотыми волосами._  
 _— Это женщина, которую я любил, — он встряхнул предмет, и изображение исчезло. — И она давно уже улыбается не мне._  
 _— Она предпочла другого? — нахмурился Теодор._  
 _— Это я предпочёл другую, — мрачно усмехнулся профессор ЗОТИ, — свою работу. В то время мне казалось, что нет ничего важнее Отдела тайн и его секретов. Тайны убивают любовь, запомни, Тео. Эта женщина поняла это раньше меня. Она ушла и, да, вышла за другого._  
 _— Это значит… вы были невыразимцем?_  
 _— Был, — подтвердил Праудфут. — В течение долгих лет. Пока не бросил всё к чертям собачьим и не ушёл в Мракоборческий отдел к Старине Грюму._  
 _— И вы не попытались вернуть её — эту женщину?_  
 _Профессор ЗОТИ хрипло рассмеялся._  
 _— Скажу больше, Теодор, я готов был повернуть время вспять, чтобы находиться рядом с ней._  
 _Нотт почувствовал, как сердце застучало сильнее. Он лишь мельком видел диковинную вещицу Праудфута, состоящую из нескольких дисков с цифрами, линзы с песком и солнца, на обратной стороне которого была выгравирована надпись. За последние дни ему никак не удавалось вернуться к разговору о содержимом старой коробки. Судьба предоставила ему шанс._  
 _— Это… — осторожно начал Тео, разволновавшись, — …как-то связано с тем прибором, что лежит там, — он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону дверей, ведущих в апартаменты учителя._  
 _— Более чем, — вздохнув, сказал Джайлс. — Прежде чем покинуть Отдел тайн, я вынес оттуда кое-что, можно сказать, украл._  
 _Сгорающий от любопытства Тео подался вперёд, жадно слушая профессора, казалось, уже забывшего об ученике._  
 _— В Отделе есть комната, где хранятся зачарованные часы. Внутри них в бесконечном вихре кружится песок времени._  
 _— И вы его взяли?_  
 _— Помнишь, я просил тебя разграничивать воспоминания и фантазии, Тео?_  
 _Нотт кивнул._  
 _— Я вознамерился отправиться назад — в прошлое и попытаться изменить его, ведь тогда и наше настоящее изменится. Я долго не решался действовать, потому как никто не может предсказать, как вмешательство во время отразится на нас. Это был большой риск, слишком большой. Никто не знает, чем обернулось бы моё вторжение…_  
 _Я упомянул о магических часах в Отделе Тайн. Так вот, Тео, внутри них кроме песка есть жизнь — крохотная птичка. Она мечется в водовороте, живёт и умирает в замкнутом пространстве, чтобы постоянно возвращаться в исходную точку — вылупиться из яйца. Стенки часов не материальны. Что если однажды птичка всё-таки вылетит из часов, вдруг ей удастся обрести свободу, когда вихрь метнёт её в сторону?_  
 _— Это же здорово, разве нет? — спросил Нотт._  
 _— А если вихрь окажется слишком сильным, и птица разобьётся, налетит на стену и умрёт? — отстранённо произнёс Праудфут. — Тогда у неё не будет второй попытки, ведь она больше не вырвется из скорлупы…_  
 _Поэтому я годами доводил своё изобретение до совершенства и создал предмет, способный в случае полного фиаско вернуть путешественника в исходную точку — к самому началу, будто бы не было ничего… и можно пытаться заново._  
 _— Это невероятно, — проговорил Тео. — Ни один маховик времени на это не способен._  
 _— А если я скажу тебе, что это не так?_  
 _— Тогда, — Нотт сглотнул, — это один из самых могущественных артефактов в волшебном мире. С ним возможно всё!_  
 _— Нет, — покачав головой, проговорил Праудфут и повторил: — Нет, Тео. Ты так ничего и не понял._  
 _— Вы использовали его? — догадался Теодор. — Расскажите же, почему вы не с ней, не с этой волшебницей? Ваш прибор не сработал?_  
 _— Он сработал идеально. Во всяком случае, я так полагаю. Все мои воспоминания о предпринятой попытке исчезли — и мне остаётся только догадываться, что пошло не так. Я просто проснулся в тот день, когда намеревался отправиться к любимой на несколько лет назад, а линза с волшебным песком оказалась на одну половину пуста. Да, ты правильно понял. Песок испарился, потратился, как будто его и не было. Он исчез вместе с моими воспоминаниями. Мордред побери, я даже не знаю, что заставило меня вернуть всё, как было, и снова отказаться от своей любви! Видимо, у меня ничего не получилось… даже во второй раз… Возможно, я оказался слишком стар для неё, или у нас с самого начала не было ни единого шанса…_  
 _— И вы решили больше не пробовать? — разочарованно спросил Нотт. — Как вы могли?!_  
 _— Может, я понял, что прошлое должно оставаться прошлым, — ответил Праудфут и поставил сферу на полку. — Я могу смотреть в этот шар и представлять, как всё могло бы получиться._  
Но Тео не разделял его мнения.  
Нет!  
У одного не получилось, ну и что?! Получится у другого!  
Вдруг прибор поможет ему всё изменить и исправить, вернуть отца и мать, положение в обществе, друзей… Разве служба в захудалом отделе Министерства Магии — самое большее, чего он достоин? Почему он должен мириться с этим? Вся его жизнь и так одно сплошное смирение.  
Тео представлял, как вернётся назад, ровно на три года, и заставит отца уехать из Британии! Потом Поттер победит Волдеморта, и только тогда Нотты вернутся. Тремя годами Теодор готов был пожертвовать из отведённого ему срока жизни. Он найдёт способ занять своё законное место рядом с матерью и отцом. Они узнают его, они ему поверят…  
Несколько дней Теодор не подходил к коробке, выжидал и раздумывал.  
Время шло.  
Уговорить Праудфута отдать прибор можно было не пытаться, и Теодор решил положиться на маленькое существо, испытывающее к нему искреннюю привязанность.  
Эффи.  
Она всегда ловко управлялась с волшебными замками и затворами, и Тео вызвал её в Хогвартс. Он всё продумал до мелочей, кроме того, что невозможно было предусмотреть — появление Гермионы Грейнджер в кабинете ЗОТИ.  
И теперь злой и растерянный Тео на четырёх лапах стремительно нёсся к доспехам рыцаря Ордена минотавра, охраняющего тайный ход, которым пользовались слизеринцы для вылазок в Хогсмид.  
Ступени, виляющие во мраке стены, предстали перед глазами обрадованного Теодора, но Поттер не отставал, а тут ещё Грейнджер навалилась сверху.  
Тео и сам до конца не разобрался, что произошло. В какой-то момент пространство вокруг закружилось в стремительном вихре. Поттер разжал пальцы, и Теодор повалился в пустоту, кляня своих преследователей и самого бравого Годрика Гриффиндора.  
Нотт выпустил когти, скребя ими по каменной кладке. Опора исчезла, стена оборвалась, и Тео со свистящим звуком скольжения полетел ещё ниже. Он миновал четыре рукава, пока его не выбросило из канала под причудливым углом.  
Он приземлился на илистую землю, втянул воздух и тут же пожалел об этом. Пахло отвратительно. Тео навострил уши, пытаясь понять, следуют ли за ним Поттер и Грейнджер. Нет, ни звука.  
Теодор сосредоточился, пытаясь превратиться обратно, но не тут-то было. У него не выходило! Нотт вытянулся, с трудом встав на задние лапы, задрал морду к потолку, но так и не стал человеком.  
— Проклятье! — взревел Тео, но из его рта вырвался только свирепый рык. В глубине души стала подниматься паника. Нотт прижал уши к голове и понёсся вперёд, пока с силой не ударился о камни. Булыжники обвалились, и Теодор выбрался на свежий воздух — выполз между валунами насыпи.  
Яркий белый свет ослепил его.  
Тео зажмурился, потом медленно открыл янтарные глаза…  
Перед ним был Хогвартс. За насыпью тянулся Запретный лес, левее чернела хижина Хагрида, а чуть ниже блестела гладь озера.  
Блестела сапфировым льдом.  
Посреди августа.


	24. Зимний Хогсмид

Каждый шаг отзывался влажным причмокиванием. Склизкий камень кончился, и его сменила промёрзлая почва.  
Через некоторое время показалась дверь с затворным механизмом. Мгновение — и Поттер буквально вытолкнул Грейнджер наружу — в некое подобие подсобки. Стена за ними встала на прежнее место.  
Откуда-то сверху звучали человеческие голоса, слышалась слабая музыка.  
Гарри поднялся по ступеням и прижался ухом к двери.  
— Шаги совсем рядом. Вот сейчас никого не слышно… Идём!  
Гермиона посмотрела на друга и уверенно кивнула. Они распахнули дверь и стремглав метнулись наверх, буквально вывалившись в хорошо освещённый зал.  
Повсюду стояли столики. Посетителей в зале было достаточно: колдуны в нахлобученных на лоб шляпах конусом, ведьмы с пинтами сливочного пива, группа шушукающихся на гоббледуке гоблинов.  
Гермиона мгновенно сориентировалась на месте, с первого взгляда определив бар Розмерты, и ринулась к выходу.  
— О Господи! — воскликнула она, вцепившись в дверной косяк. Запыхавшийся Гарри налетел на неё сзади.  
— Молодые люди, закройте дверь. Дует! — призвала молодая смутно знакомая женщина из-за стойки. — Идите лучше сюда, я угощу вас сливочным пивом. Сегодня первая пинта бесплатно!  
Гарри протёр рукавом мантии запачканные стёкла очков. Не мог же он на самом деле видеть это? Он остановился рядом с не менее обескураженной Гермионой и шумно перевёл дыхание. Оно парком заклубилось в зимнем воздухе Хогсмида.  
Вокруг бара мадам Розмерты лежал снег. Он же падал с серого неба, на котором ещё сегодня утром Гарри видел яркое солнце и белые перья облаков, снег залетал в тёплое помещение «Трёх мётел» и оседал на каштановых волосах Гермионы.  
Одно мгновение, другое… ничего не менялось.  
Гарри протопал на крыльцо и оглянулся на Грейнджер, увидев в её глазах отражение собственной растерянности.  
— Ч-что это? — оторопело пробормотал он, понадеявшись, что всё-таки попал на экзамен Слизнорта и здорово надышался каких-нибудь ядовитых паров. — Это ненормально.  
— Не могу ничего понять.  
— Здесь холодно, — выпустив очередное облачко пара, промолвил Гарри, поёжился и сунул руки в карманы.  
— Сейчас, — воскликнула Гермиона и, взмахнув палочкой, наложила согревающие чары. — Хватит на какое-то время, — казалось, простая задача немного привела её в себя.  
Гарри в который раз восхитился умением подруги взять себя в руки в критический момент и вдруг кое-что вспомнил.  
— Посмотри! — он быстро достал загадочный предмет, который нашёл вскоре после столкновения с Тео и сунул себе в карман.  
— Что это такое?  
— Да я сам не знаю.  
Гермиона опасливо посмотрела на таинственную вещицу.  
— Подожди-ка! Готова поспорить, что это оно и есть!  
— Ты о чём? — спросил Поттер.  
— Эту вещь держал в руках Нотт, когда я застала его в классе! Уверена, что бы он ни замышлял в кабинете ЗОТИ, это было что-то плохое. Только, — Гермиона аккуратно перевернула артефакт, — Гарри, а где остальное?  
— Остальное? — недоумённо переспросил Поттер. По правде, он вообще не понимал, что сейчас происходит.  
— Смотри, — Гермиона указала на острый край обломанного солнечного диска. — Здесь явно чего-то не хватает, но где тогда верхняя половина?  
— Не смотри на меня так, — мрачно произнёс Гарри, и тут его озарило: — Подожди! — и душа у него ушла в пятки. — На шее у волчонка, я хотел сказать, у Нотта висела эта штука? Получается, что так, да? По-моему, я понял, что произошло! Я дёрнул что-то при падении в трубу, наверное… тогда-то эта штуковина и сломалась…  
— Только не говори мне, что вторая часть осталась у Тео!  
Гарри промолчал, почувствовав, что из тела выкачали все силы. Как будто мимо него только что пронеслась целая стая голодных дементоров, а он не заметил.  
— Поверить не могу! Похоже, нарушен важнейший волшебный закон! — всплеснув руками, проговорила Гермиона, потом резко вскинула голову. В её глазах защипало от нахлынувших слёз. — Надо взять себя в руки! — приказала она себе. — Фух… Одно понятно точно: мы переместились во времени, а это очень плохо. Очень. Подожди, — Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, наколдовав зимние мантии. — На нас же все смотрят, а нам нельзя привлекать лишнее внимание! Из-за Нотта нас занесло неизвестно куда! Вернее — неизвестно когда!  
— Надо скорее найти этого слизеринского упыря!  
Поколебавшись долю секунды, Гермиона потупилась и тихо проговорила:  
— Гарри, а вдруг Нотт не переместился вместе с нами? Его не было в туннеле… Согласись, что такое возможно.  
— Ну класс! — руки Поттера сами собой сжались в кулаки. — И я хорош, сам виноват!  
— Ты хотел как лучше, — попыталась утешить его Гермиона. Уж она-то хорошо знала, как друг любит брать на себя вину за всех волшебников в магическом мире, и смотрела на Поттера с озабоченностью.  
— Слабое утешение…  
— Гарри, это произошло случайно!  
Насупившись, Поттер замолчал и отвёл глаза в сторону. Там впереди за снегопадом чередой высились крыши аккуратных домиков.  
— Постой! — неожиданно приободрился Гарри. — Кажется, всё не так страшно! Это же Хагрид! Гермиона, там Хагрид! — он припустил вперёд по дороге деревушки, где на другой стороне улицы показалась могучая фигура полувеликана в знакомом полушубке.  
— Гарри, подожди! — вскричала Гермиона.  
Она кинулась за ним, поражаясь его безрассудству, но Поттер уже свернул за угол магазина «Зонко». Гермиона чудом увернулась от пролетающего над ухом снежка и тут же налетела на какого-то парня. Он так неожиданно развернулся, что Грейнджер ничего не оставалось, кроме как схватить его за руку, чтобы не упасть. Ноги на льду поехали, и не только у неё. Она поскользнулась и плюхнулась в снег вместе с юношей, на которого налетела.  
— Ох! Извините! — воскликнула Гермиона и попыталась встать, но трансфигурированные на скорую руку ботинки подвели её снова. — Боже! Простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотела.  
Молодой человек, утянутый ею в сугроб, уже успел немного отряхнуться, и теперь она во второй раз припечатала его к земле. Он охнул. Грейнджер подозревала, что на неё сию минуту посыплются проклятья, но вместо этого юноша… звонко рассмеялся, его рука на миг приобняла её, и Гермиону охватила странная приятная дрожь.  
— Кто ты такая?  
Грейнджер растерялась. Ещё сегодня утром с ней здоровались все встречающиеся на пути маги. Колдоснимок в «Ежедневном пророке» всё-таки сделал своё чёрное дело, но сейчас все слова вылетели у неё из головы.  
— Ты меня не знаешь? — вырвалось у Гермионы первое, что пришло на ум.  
Казалось, её вопрос поверг собеседника в ступор.  
— А должен? — с сомнением спросил он.  
Гермиона всерьёз забеспокоилась. Сейчас, когда приятный молодой человек слегка прижал её к себе, она, сидя в снегу, вдруг окончательно поняла, что с ней и Гарри случилось что-то ужасное и невероятное, в то же время ещё не сообразила — что именно. События последних минут с поразительной чёткостью пронеслись перед глазами за один миг. А этот незнакомец с лукавой улыбкой… Гермиона вдруг подумала, что он неуловимо напоминает крёстного Гарри — Сириуса, и внезапно осознала, что находится к нему непозволительно близко, даже видит задорный блеск в его глазах.  
— Эй, в следующий раз, мисс, если решите отлучиться, забирайте тело с собой.  
Гермиона вспыхнула обжигающим румянцем.  
— Простите, просто вы напомнили мне одного человека… — тут она опустила смятённый взгляд на слизеринский шарф и почувствовала, как сердце застучало сильнее. «Нет, Сириус бы такое в жизни не надел» — машинально отметила Грейнджер, и её взор упал на…. — Не может быть! Медальон!  
Это украшение Гермиона могла бы узнать из тысячи. Она видела его чуть ли не каждый день на тощей шее Кикимера. «Это же медальон младшего Блэка! Но тогда…»  
Открытие так потрясло Гермиону, что она едва ли поняла, что произошло дальше. Раздался страшный грохот, и на дорожку посыпались осколки ближайшей витрины.  
— Бежим! — прошептал ей на ухо парень и резко потянул Гермиону за собой. Грейнджер побежала за ним, сама не понимая зачем. Он так уверенно держал её за руку, будто точно знал, что девушка не станет возражать и вырываться.  
Они пронеслись мимо волшебницы с пузатым книзлом подмышкой, обогнули бородатого карлика в цилиндре, едва не опрокинув его в снег, и остановились лишь на другом конце улицы.  
Молодой человек, в имени которого Гермиона уже мало сомневалась, обернулся к ней, переводя дух.  
— Кажется, оторвались! Спасибо!  
— За что? — спросила Грейнджер, уставившись на его ладонь, живую, настоящую, прикосновение которой так ясно ощущалось.  
Вместо ответа Регулус Блэк обезоруживающе улыбнулся, будто ничего ужасного в жизни Гермионы сегодня и не случилось, а потом прикоснулся губами к её пальцам, да так изящно и одновременно просто, что можно подумать — это самое обыденное для него занятие — целовать руку незнакомым девушкам.  
Гермиона вздрогнула от этого жеста. Никто со времён четвёртого курса не делал для неё ничего подобного. Тогда робкий Виктор Крам почти так же невесомо задел губами её руку и попросил писать ему письма.  
— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, — сказал Блэк и был таков.  
Растерянная Гермиона смотрела ему вслед, пока он не вошёл в магазин, название которого Грейнджер даже не было знакомо. В этом Хогсмиде она вообще могла бы заблудиться.  
— Гарри, — прошептала она, оглядываясь в поисках лучшего друга. — Что же мы натворили?

  
* * *

Снегопад усиливался, но Гарри этого упорно не замечал. Могучая спина Хагрида надёжной скалой маячила впереди, и не разглядеть её было весьма проблематично.  
Поттер проехал по льду, тёмным пятном затаившимся на дороге, и ускорил шаг, чтобы не отстать за широко шагающим полувеликаном. Хагрид уверенно приближался к выходу из деревни. За белой паутиной забора показался холм, на котором стояла кособокая Визжащая хижина.  
«Может, нас отбросило всего на год назад? — судорожно размышлял Гарри. — Тогда сражения ещё не было! Ремус и Тонкс живы! Фред жив! А наши копии собираются в Годрикову Впадину к дому Батильды. Ох! А вдруг нас занесло на несколько месяцев вперёд?! — у Гарри закружилась голова от представленной картины. — Что об исчезновении думают друзья? Хагрид? Рон? Джинни?»  
Гарри мог бы окликнуть лесничего, но сомневался, что тот его услышит.  
Под ногами при каждом шаге раздавался скрип снега. Вокруг бродили раскрасневшиеся от мороза ученики Хогвартса. Они веселились, смеялись, взрывали хлопушки и хлопали дверями различных магазинов. Поттер попал в самую толпу, но ни один ребёнок не обратил на него должного внимания. Вообще никакого.  
Хагрида кто-то окликнул со стороны площади, и Гарри юркнул за пристройку ближайшего дома, глядя во все глаза на улыбающегося человека с огненно-рыжими волосами.  
— А-а, — пробасил Хагрид. — Здорово, Артур! Как дела? Как Молли?  
— Добрый день! Дела идут потихоньку. А Молли совсем с ног сбилась. Она подхватила странную болезнь перед праздниками — ей всюду мерещится пыль.  
— Ох, ты ж! Бедняжка! Проклятье, видать, какое? — почесав заросший подбородок, спросил Хагрид.  
— Нет, наверняка, надышалась пены от Экскуро. Рождество, а она на чердаке полки протирает, — с грустью сказал Артур. — Не дай Мерлин, подселится к нам туда какая-нибудь нечисть после такой уборки. А я вот… решил заглянуть в «Шапку Невидимку», купить Молли новый фартук. Свой она за день застирала до дырок.  
— А чего ребятишки ваши. Здоровы?  
— О да, у Чарли недавно был первый мощный выплеск магии, — с гордостью сообщил мистер Уизли. — Его плюшевый дракон изверг пламя.  
— Дракон? Это стоит отпраздновать! — подхватил Хагрид. — Розмерта сегодня очень уж расщедрилась. Чудесная женщина! Пиво бесплатно раздаёт, — он погладил себя по животу. — А мне, как постоянному посетителю… ну как бы… э-э… целый бочонок. Совсем ма-аленький, правда.  
— Другое дело, Перси, — продолжил Артур о своём. — Он, кажется, тоже надышался. Ты представляешь, его любимое занятие — уборка игрушек по коробкам. И с близнецами творится что-то неладное. Им и годика нет, а наш диван в гостиной уже превратился в шоколадный.  
— Вот оно что? Тебе бы, Артур, того… этого. К Дамблдору надо сходить, он в последнее время чем-то обеспокоен.  
«Безумие какое-то», — подумал Гарри, давно не вслушиваясь в разговор мужчин. Он смотрел на знакомых с одиннадцати лет людей и едва узнавал их. У отца Рона ещё не было морщин и задумчивой усталости во взгляде, хотя глаза казались теми же самыми — добрыми, полными света. На его голове было много рыжих кудрявых волос, а за тёплым пальто не скрывался пивной животик.  
Хагрид — другое дело. Это был всё тот же большой неловкий лесничий с косматой бородой и благодушным взглядом. Он едва не свалил фонарный столб, когда пропустил Артура вперёд и случайно заехал краем полушубка по гоблину, вынырнувшему из «Кабаньей головы», сбив с его лысой головы цилиндр.  
Мистер Уизли прошёл мимо Поттера, легко качнув ему головой, и скрылся за белой пеленой, что-то жизнеутверждающе напевая.  
Гарри не стал преследовать Хагрида дальше, смотреть в удаляющуюся спину было выше его сил. Поттер накинул капюшон тёплой мантии и вжал голову из-за налетевшего ветра. На него свалилась очередная неприятность, причём довольно ощутимого масштаба. Он повернул назад и очутился возле рождественского дерева.  
— Гарри!  
Поттер увидел спешащую к нему Гермиону. Она остановилась рядом. Гарри ощутил невероятное желание взять подругу за руку и сжать ладонь. Всё было понятно без слов. Несколько мгновений они стояли и смотрели на мишуру, блестящую на зелёных еловых лапах. Ненадолго наступило тягостное молчание.  
— Как Хагрид? — спросила Гермиона, скользя взглядом по улочке и медленно впадая в отчаяние. Ей стало страшно, ой как страшно.  
Поттер покачал головой.  
— Слушай, ну и что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Гарри, переведя взгляд на поднимающийся к небу дым из печной трубы бара «Три метлы». Он так замёрз и устал, что чувствовал — ещё чуть-чуть и он свалится без сил прямо посреди Хогсмида, а там хоть гиппогриф затопчи. Предел мечтаний Гарри в эту минуту сузился до чашки горячего чая.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Гермиона, спрятав руки в широких рукавах. — Давай… хоть зайдём куда-нибудь погреться.  
— «Кабанья голова»? — полувопросительно предложил Поттер, будучи уверенным, что заведение Аберфорта никогда не славилось большим числом посетителей, а всё, что требовалась Гарри сейчас кроме согревающего напитка, так это тишина, чтобы подумать о том, в какую историю он влип на этот раз.

  
* * *

— Итак, — проговорила Грейнджер, положив на стол обломок непонятной штуковины. Предмет походил на часы, в их середине находился песок, занимающий примерно четверть линзы, задняя стенка которой была испещрена звёздами. Казалось, диск часов вот-вот закрутится, а звёздочки засияют. Гермиона попробовала переместить стрелку в виде золотого луча, устремившегося от края к центру, но не тут-то было. Луч прочно прилёг к корпусу сверху, словно был приклеен вечным заклятьем.  
— Есть версии, что это такое может быть? — спросил Гарри и притих, когда рядом с локтем приземлилась кружка чая и тарелка с какой-то выпечкой. На вкус напиток оказался до неприличия отвратительным. Поттер надкусил подозрительно напоминающую камень плюшку и сразу положил обратно на тарелку. Даже у Кикимера во времена жгучей неприязни еда получалась съедобнее.  
— Пока непонятно, — Гермиона завертела предмет в руках. — Ой! Смотри, здесь надпись… только обрывок! — она передала осколок Гарри, и он прочитал:  
— Вернуться чтоб — шепни: «домой». Ерунда какая-то. Может, это заклинание?  
— Вряд ли. Я думаю, этот волшебный прибор работает по принципу маховика. Я даже попробовала его покрутить — никак. Но сам факт перемещения во времени налицо. Поразительно! Министерство Магии уверяет, что путешествия дальше пяти часов смертельно опасны. И теперь докажи хоть кому-нибудь, что мы оказались здесь из будущего.  
— Ну-ка! — Поттер схватил подругу за запястье, зажмурился и проговорил: — Домой! — открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось.  
— Не думаю, что получится.  
— Домой!  
— Перестань, это бесполезно! — сердитым шепотом заговорила Гермиона и выудила из ладони Гарри сломанный артефакт.  
— Горгона разорви! — выругался Поттер. — Да мы здесь застряли!  
Мимо с заинтересованным видом прошёл чародей в широкополой шляпе. Гермиона и Гарри снова уткнулись в свои кружки.  
Грейнджер придирчиво осмотрела зал трактира. В углу парили мётлы до невозможности старых моделей. Входящие в зал посетители вешали дорожные мантии на крючки и спешили согреться чем-нибудь крепким у стойки старины-Аберфорта. Взгляд Гермионы остановился на Гарри. Он выглядел растерянным и слегка походил на нахохлившегося воробья.  
— Я проследил за Хагридом, — зашептал Поттер, когда уродливая ведьма отправила в угол свою метлу и прошаркала мимо их столика к очагу греть свои озябшие кости, — …и наткнулся на отца Рона. Его едва можно узнать!  
— Да, Гарри, я… — Гермиона растерянно заправила выбившиеся пряди волос за уши и взглянула на свои пальцы, казалось, ещё хранившие прикосновение губ. — Я тоже кое-кого встретила. Ты не поверишь… Регулуса Блэка.  
— Постой-ка, того самого Регулуса? Брата Сириуса? Р.А.Б.?!  
Гермиона кивнула, не пряча грустный взгляд.  
— Но ведь… Какое сегодня число?! — взбудораженный Поттер вскочил со своего места. — Если брат Сириуса ещё жив, значит, мои родители тоже живы!  
— Подожди…  
— И сам Сириус! — всё больше загорался Гарри, и невероятное по силе чувство радости разворачивалось у него в груди. — И Ремус! — он обернулся к немногочисленным посетителям трактира.  
— Гарри, что ты делаешь? — зашипела Гермиона.  
— Какой сегодня день?! — громко спросил Поттер.  
Два колдуна недоумённо уставились на него, сверля глазами из-под капюшона. Один гоблин юркнул в камин, а скрюченная ведьма в дырявой шали проворчала что-то и отвернулась.  
— Восьмое января, — мрачно сказал кто-то над головой Поттера.  
Гарри поднял глаза. Над ним нависал Аберфорт Дамблдор собственной персоной. В ту же минуту Гермиона больно наступила Поттеру на ногу.  
— А год?  
— Семьдесят девятый, — подозрительно прищурившись, ответил Дамблдор. — Что-то ещё?  
— Э-э… если только ещё чая, — пролепетал Поттер, присаживаясь на свой облезлый стул. — Он… изумительный. Можно потерять дар речи…  
Когда Аберфорт ушёл, Гермиона тут же ущипнула Гарри.  
— Зачем ты кричишь? Нам нельзя привлекать внимание. Ни один хорошо знакомый человек не должен нас видеть, пока мы не придумаем, как вернуться.  
— Ты слышала, что он сказал? — проговорил Поттер, тут же готовясь отскочить, если подруга опять вознамерится применять силу. — Семьдесят девятый… Я даже не родился. Мы могли бы…  
— Даже не думай об этом! — возмущённо отрезала Грейнджер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю?  
— Просто слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — У некоторых людей, знаешь ли, всё на лице написано. Прямо за очками.  
— Да ну? И что?! — вспыхнул Поттер, неожиданно рассердившись из-за поучительного тона подруги. — Не ты ли только что сказала, что эта дребедень работает по принципу маховика? Ты предлагаешь двадцать лет сидеть, сложа руки?  
— Со временем не шутят. Нам нельзя попадаться на глаза людям, которые нас хорошо знают… вернее, будут знать. Ох, Гарри, зачем ты вынуждаешь меня объяснять тебе всё это заново, или ты забыл…  
— На память не жаловался. Пожалуйста, выключи интонацию старосты, Гермиона, — проворчал Поттер, надавив на виски. В голове у него зарождалась чудовищная по своей вопиющности идея.  
— Гарри, поклянись, что не станешь делать глупости. Вдруг есть возможность вернуться назад? Я всего лишь пытаюсь оберечь тебя от ошибок.  
— Меня не надо оберегать, — раздражённо сказал Гарри, глядя на свои кроссовки. — Я уже большой и умею за себя постоять. Тебе это хорошо известно. Всю жизнь все только и делали, что оберегали меня. Даже Снейп… Хватит! — он снова поднялся, опираясь руками на столешницу.  
— Этот ужасный предмет…  
— Этот предмет, возможно, не так уж и ужасен, — вырвалось у Гарри прежде, чем он мог бы остановить себя. Вся его жизнь в один миг пронеслась перед глазами. Столько смертей, столько потерь из-за него и за него. — У меня появился шанс увидеть маму и папу, представляешь?! И не в каком-то зеркале, а наяву. Я отправляюсь в Годрикову Впадину! Немедленно!  
— Что? — встревоженно воскликнула Гермиона. — Нельзя!  
Она вскочила из-за стола и попыталась схватить Поттера за рукав, но Гарри с ловкостью увернулся. Он выскочил из «Кабаньей головы», едва не сбив с ног мужчину по пути к двери.  
Грейнджер вылетела на улицу, ощущая биение сердца где-то в горле. Гарри аппарировал, и Гермиона отлично соображала, что у неё не было ни единого шанса его удержать или угнаться за ним. Ей оставалось только провалиться в удушающую тьму, представив себе узкую дорогу неподалёку от церквушки и украшенную гирляндами площадь Годриковой Впадины.


	25. Начало положено

Она открыла глаза, почувствовав под ногами опору, которой ей всегда так не хватало во время перемещений.  
Гарри с выражением полного раскаяния на лице подал руку.  
— Это просто свинство с твоей стороны! — отчитала его Грейнджер, но протянула свою ладонь. — Зачем быть таким упрямым ослом? Слава Богу, здесь такая метель, что даже приземлись мы перед носом какого-нибудь магла, он бы не заметил.  
— Или принял нас за небесных ангелов, — со слабой улыбкой сказал Поттер, подняв глаза на цветные витражи церкви.  
В прошлый раз Гермиона вела его вперёд, ведь он едва мог найти в себе силы двигаться, охваченный тревожными мыслями и трепетом перед могилами своих родных. Гарри отлично помнил обелиск под белой шапкой снега в центре площади, но вот он стоял на том же месте, что и при прошлом визите сюда, но не находил каменных изваяний. Волдеморт ещё не являлся в Годрикову Впадину, никто не произносил смертельных заклинаний над Поттерами. Эти мысли наполнили сердце Гарри теплом и надеждой. Ему безумно захотелось отправиться к Альбусу Дамблдору и всё-всё ему рассказать, но порыв сошёл на нет.  
— Идём, — шепнул он и потянул Гермиону за собой. В глазах Гарри предательски защипало, когда он подошёл к калитке, за которой находился целый и невредимый коттедж. Поттер уставился на окна, где надеялся увидеть силуэты мамы и папы, совсем юных и беспечных, но за занавесками была темнота. Гарри моргнул, почувствовав, как по щеке заскользили горячие слёзы разочарования. Он утёр рукавом лицо и шумно вздохнул.  
— Возможно, они отправились к друзьям, — тихо сказала Гермиона, понимающе сжав его плечо.  
— Ага, — Гарри быстро отвернулся. — Наверное, ты права. Мы можем постоять тут немного?  
— Разумеется.  
В белоснежной тишине Гарри и Гермиона замерли напротив дома Поттеров.  
Гермиона молчала, обдумывая всё, что произошло с ними в последнее время. Ещё утром она проснулась у себя дома, накормила встревоженного чем-то Живоглота, и всё, что её волновало — это подарок Полумне на приближающийся день рождения и экзамены Гарри! Хогвартс! Она пообещала сходить с Роном на фестиваль летних цветов! А теперь даже самого Рона на свете не было…  
В Годриковой Впадине царила зима. Казалось, сам воздух здесь заполнен воспоминаниями.  
Гарри, засунув руки в карманы, не сводил глаз со своего дома. Столько раз он пытался представить себе, как бы жил здесь, каким был коттедж до разрушения, сколько друзей семьи Поттеров мог вмещать… Теперь эти видения стали ещё ярче, ещё реальнее, ещё отчётливее. Всё, что Гарри представлял себе в мечтах — перед ним.  
Поттер почувствовал, что за ними с Гермионой кто-то наблюдает, и обернулся. Судьба смеялась над ним, не иначе. Со стороны площади к дому приближалась закутанная в шаль пожилая дама с тростью. Она нахмурилась и поджала губы, подойдя ближе.  
— Что это вы здесь делаете? — спросила Батильда Бэгшот. — Кто вы такие?  
Гермиона сильно сжала ладонь Гарри, то ли от страха, то ли ещё от чего.  
— Простите. Здесь проживают Джеймс и Лили Поттер?  
— Мы их дальние родственники, — вставила Грейнджер.  
— Джеймс — да, — ответила Батильда. — Но никакой Лили Поттер я не знаю.  
— Нет? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— У неё рыжие волосы и яркие зелёные глаза, — сказал Гарри, старательно пряча своё лицо под капюшоном, уповая на подслеповатость миссис Бэгшот.  
— Вы говорите о подруге Джеймса. Я с ней незнакома. Видела несколько раз.  
— Вы не знаете, где сейчас может быть мистер Поттер? — спросил Гарри.  
— Полагаю, дома. Отдыхает после обеда. После смерти Дореи Карлус заметно сдал.  
— Ч-что? — у Гарри пересохло во рту от изумления. — Вы хотите сказать, что мой де… то есть, э-э… отец Джеймса ещё жив?  
Батильда закашлялась и натянула шаль до самых глаз.  
— Вот что я вам скажу, молодые люди: уходите! Время сейчас тревожное. Много проходимцев развелось среди волшебников. Джим — славный мальчик и доверчивый, что бы там не говорили. Уходите! — гораздо увереннее повторила миссис Бэгшот. — Или я вызову мракоборцев.  
— Не надо. Мы уже уходим, — прошептала Гермиона.  
Гарри не хотел уходить, но Грейнджер непреклонно тянула его назад.  
Они отошли довольно далеко, и чуть сгорбленная фигура Батильды исчезла из вида.  
— Мой дедушка ещё жив, представляешь? — скорее самому себе, нежели Гермионе сообщил Гарри, шагая сам не зная куда. Ему вдруг стало одиноко и тоскливо. Он был так близко к родному дому, но не мог войти внутрь, не мог увидеть лица родных, вообще ничего не мог.  
На Годрикову Впадину давно опустилась ночь. Огни в домах гасли, но на улице было светло благодаря праздничной иллюминации.  
Гарри ощущал страшный голод. Он ничего не ел с самого утра, если не считать жутковатый заказ в лавочке Аберфорта. Сейчас бы пригодились даже засахаренные ананасы миссис Уизли. Как же давно это было? А было ли?  
Со стороны ближайшего особнячка повеяло луковым супом. Желудок Поттера будто учуял это и решил напомнить о себе. Ох, а какой волшебный французский луковый суп умел варить Кикимер! Ничего вкуснее Гарри не ел даже на обедах в «Норе».  
— Нам просто не повезло, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Если бы после каждого раза, когда я это слышу, давали монету, быть мне богаче Малфоя.  
— Нам… надо позаботиться о ночлеге. Я понимаю, что «Кабанья голова» далеко не самое уютное место…  
— Это слабо сказано.  
— …но другого плана у меня нет. Ничего на ум не приходит.  
— Я бы хотел отправиться на Гриммо.  
— Что? Зачем?!  
— Поесть суп.  
— Извини? — вздёрнула брови Гермиона. — Гарри, ещё одна шутка — и я устрою истерику прямо здесь!  
— А-а, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Не обращай внимания. Глупости лезут в голову. Но на Гриммо я, правда, собираюсь наведаться. Может быть, мы сможем застать Сириуса…  
— Гарри! — закипела Гермиона. — Я уже объясняла тебе, что временные петли невероятно опасны и…  
— Да знаю я! Знаю! Мы об этом сотню раз говорили. Там есть одно неприметное кафе на другой стороне улицы. Мы можем просто посидеть там и понаблюдать. Никому от этого не будет плохо, ведь так?  
Грейнджер недовольно вздохнула.  
— Так? — напирал Гарри.  
— Если оно там есть. Это кафе, — пробурчала Гермиона, и лицо её вновь потемнело. — Этот мир отличается от нашего, не забывай.  
— Я помню, но спасибо, что постоянно напоминаешь…

  
* * *

Кафе оказалось вполне приличным заведением и работало круглосуточно.  
Гермиона чувствовала себя ужасно неловко из-за трансфигурированных из салфеток магловских денег и ёрзала на жёстком стуле.  
— Брось! Лишний фунт не нанесёт непоправимого ущерба экономике Британии, — сказал Гарри, уплетая за обе щеки принесённые официанткой блинчики. На вкус они были ничего, хотя никогда не сравнятся с тем произведением искусства, которое на зачарованной сковороде творила миссис Уизли.  
Сейчас у Молли полно хлопот — маленькие дети. Да ещё, по словам Артура, она подхватила какую-то волшебную болезнь из-за магической пены. Гарри представил маленькое кислое личико Перси и…  
— Джинни! — воскликнул Поттер.  
Гермиона подняла на него глаза.  
— Она ещё не родилась, Гарри. И Рон, он… — она умолкла на полуслове.  
У Поттера резко пропал аппетит. Почему же он не подумал об этом раньше? Его разум был так поглощён возможностями, представленными ему диковинным изобретением, украденным Теодором Ноттом, что он совершенно забыл о том, ради чего стоит всё оставить так, как есть. Джинни… Гарри затопило чувство стыда. Он не вспомнил о своей девушке ни разу за весь день! Немыслимо! Неужели последние события настолько выбили его из колеи? Кажется, нет. Он знал, что способен рассуждать вполне здраво. Но Джинни в этом мире нет… Неужели ему придётся принять это, смириться с этой ситуацией? Как сжиться с тем, что она осталась в прошлом, или в будущем… Как правильно? Гарри запутался. Наверное, Гермиона размышляла о том же, потому что на её лице отпечатались тоска и безысходность.  
— Ты ведь хочешь попытаться их спасти? — спросила Грейнджер, сжав салфетку пальцами. — Твоих родителей, Сириуса, Дору…  
— Мы могли хотя бы попытаться. Это такой шанс…  
— Не знаю, Гарри, столько всего может пойти наперекосяк. Профессор Дамблдор это бы не одобрил.  
— Однажды он сказал мне… что у меня горячая голова. А ты… ты, вроде как, меня сдерживаешь.  
— Вот-вот!  
— А ещё, что не надо жалеть умерших, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, вспоминая фигуру профессора в тумане вокзала. — Надо жалеть живых, делать так, чтобы стало меньше искалеченных душ, меньше разбитых семей… Я не смогу жить, зная, что мог спасти их всех, но даже не попробовал, — уже не так уверенно пробормотал Поттер. — Потом… мы здесь, и на это уже никак не повлиять.  
Гермиона слишком хорошо помнила выражение лица друга, когда тот хоронил Добби, стоял на продуваемом всеми ветрами кладбище над могилой Люпина — последнего из Мародёров. Грейнджер подыскивала возражения, но за минувший день так вымоталась, что не имела сил на препирательства. Да и зачем? Гарри прекрасно понимал всё сам.  
— Давай, поговорим об этом утром, — примирительно предложил Поттер. — Сейчас у меня голова вообще не варит.  
Он перевёл взгляд на окно и протёр запотевшее стекло третий раз к ряду. На другой стороне улицы стоял могучий особняк Блэков с покрывшимися инеем стёклами.  
На фоне дома отражалась обстановка кафе, угрюмая физиономия самого Гарри и профиль задумавшейся о чём-то Гермионы.  
Глаза Гарри медленно закрывались. Фонарь возле дома под номером 11 мигал, и Поттер моргал ему в такт. Внезапно что-то пошло не так. Фонари сдвинулись с мест и поплыли навстречу друг другу, сливаясь в одно пятно. Сон Гарри как рукой сняло.  
— Гермиона!  
— Что такое?  
— Дом! Он пропал!  
Они высыпали наружу и уставились на сплошную кирпичную стену между домами 11 и 13. Особняк Блэков растворился в воздухе.  
— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Мы же посвящены в тайну Фиделиуса!  
Гермиона пыталась сообразить, что же произошло у них на глазах.  
— Погоди, — с присущим ей спокойствием сказала она. — Фиделиус наложил Дамблдор, когда Сириус позволил устроить в доме Штаб Ордена Феникса.  
— Ну и?  
— Но до этого особняк тоже был спрятан от волшебников целых тринадцать лет. Это минимум. Наверное, что-то произошло в доме прямо сейчас. Сириус что-нибудь рассказывал тебе об этом?  
«Что-то произошло, — повторил Поттер. — Ну конечно! Отец Сириуса наложил на дом целую кучу самых заковыристых заклятий». Гарри вспомнил давний разговор с крёстным напротив гобелена с фамильным древом Блэков. Этот дурацкий прожженный гобелен целыми днями торчал перед глазами. Ни с одного предмета в доме Кикимер не убирал пыль так старательно.  
— Сегодня восьмое января, — произнёс Гарри. Почему-то в голову настойчиво лезли вензеля и ленты с генеалогического древа благороднейшего и древнейшего семейства.  
— Уже девятое, — поправила Гермиона. — День рождения профессора Снейпа, — добавила она машинально.  
Выражение лица Гарри мгновенно изменилось с задумчивого на беспокойное.  
— А ещё, Гермиона, день смерти Регулуса Блэка!

  
* * *

Вокруг каменных глыб внизу яростно пенилась вода. Небо стремительно светлело. Гермиона обхватила себя руками и пошатнулась. Гарри быстро схватил её под локоть и притянул к себе. Ветер на вершине отвесного обрыва казался убийственно ледяным, но аппарировать на камни Поттер не решился, опасаясь, что промахнётся.  
— Осторожно! — завопил он, стараясь перекричать шум волн.  
Гарри знал, что нужно делать, и Гермиона тоже. Она не произнесла ни слова, когда он с уверенностью посмотрел на неё, стоя напротив исчезнувшего дома, только кивнула в ответ. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Гарри опасался только одного — уже поздно, но надеялся, что успеет.  
— Мерлин, какое жуткое место! — прошептала Грейнджер, ощущая, как по спине бегут мурашки.  
— Самое жуткое ещё впереди, — сухо отозвался Поттер. — Садись и держись крепче!  
Гарри сел на метлу, которую пару минут назад «одолжил» у кого-то из трактира Аберфорта, и помог Гермионе сесть сзади. Они резко оттолкнулись от земли. Метла рванула с места вниз. Солёные острые брызги полетели в лица.  
Поттер увидел выстроенный из веток и прибрежного мусора мостик, ведущий в туннель. Это зрелище наполнило сердце Гарри ужасом. Неужели поздно?  
— Скорее! — крикнул он Гермионе, но она и сама всё поняла, вцепившись так крепко, что Гарри было больно.  
Они пронеслись, пригнувшись к древку тяжёлой метлы, под самым потолком туннеля, и оказались в пещере, где в слабом свете сияла поверхность озера. Каменной преграды уже не было, и Гарри хотел взвыть от досады. Он не мог объяснить даже самому себе, почему спасение жизни младшего брата Сириуса приобрело для него такую важность. Поттер расценивал это как знак — ему по плечу спасти и остальных.  
Несколько десятков инфери столпились возле человека, стоявшего на коленях у самой кромки воды. Огонёк Люмоса под сводами пещеры опускался и медленно гас, но его света ещё хватало, чтобы разглядеть происходящее на острове.  
— Действуем! — скомандовала Гермиона.  
Гарри бросился вперёд, припоминая все известные ему огненные заклятия.  
Огонёк Люмоса коснулся воды и исчез. Пространство вокруг погрузилось в кромешную тьму. Где-то впереди раздался тихий хлопок, приглушённый рыданиями.  
— Инсендио! Инфламаре! — закричал Гарри, чувствуя, как тёмная магия пещеры заставляет и без того неудобную метлу терять направление.  
Пламя ударило в серую фигуру, вынырнувшую из воды. Впереди раздался плеск.  
— Люмос Солем! — воскликнула Гермиона.  
Гарри зажмурился от ярчайшей вспышки света. Казалось, впереди зажглось солнце, и он сейчас врежется прямо в него. Мертвецы с ужасом кинулись прочь, пытаясь скрыться от солнечных лучей в толще воды.  
Гарри спрыгнул с метлы, едва достигнув острова, и больно упал на колени. Он подскочил к уходящему под воду человеку и схватил его за руку, потянув на себя. Из взбудораженной воды показались лицо и плечи. Блэк жадно вдохнул воздух. Мёртвая женщина с ввалившимися белёсыми глазами схватилась за него и рванула вниз, погружая под воду.  
— На этот раз не выйдет! — взвыл Поттер, напрягаясь изо всех сил. Гарри схватился за бортик качающейся рядом лодчонки, и в этот момент рядом ударила струя огня. Она угодила в инфернала, и тот выпустил Регулуса.  
Поттер завалился назад, вытаскивая Блэка из воды.  
Гермиона подбежала к ним, до белых костяшек сжимая метлу и с беспокойством вглядываясь в бледные лица.  
— Он ещё жив?  
— После такого просто обязан, — прокряхтел Гарри. Он перебросил безвольную руку младшего Блэка через плечо и двинулся к центру острова. — Отгоняй этих тварей. Только не спали лодку. Вам ещё плыть на ней назад.  
Гермиона подошла к постаменту, возле которого Поттер аккуратно опустил Регулуса, и заглянула в каменную чашу. На её дне начало скапливаться злополучное изумрудное зелье, но под ним ещё можно было разглядеть овальный медальон — тот, что через несколько лет вытащит Альбус Дамблдор.  
— Не дышит, — дрожащим голосом воскликнул Гарри, привлекая внимание Гермионы.  
Грейнджер опустилась на колени и отвела мокрую чёлку со лба Блэка.  
— Не подпускай инферналов, Гарри! — велела Грейнджер и перевела палочку на грудь Регулуса. — Анапнео!  
Изо рта Блэка выплеснулась вода, грудная клетка судорожно подскочила под ладонью Гермионы, и Регулус открыл глаза. Он закашлялся, давясь и отплёвываясь, бледный точно сам был инфери.  
— Вот теперь всё хорошо, — с невероятным облегчением вздохнула Гермиона.  
— Кт-то вы? — просипел Блэк.  
— Долгая история, — отозвался Поттер, многозначительно взглянув на Гермиону. — Надо уходить. Поедешь с ним в лодке.  
— Я м-могу сам…  
— А я жареный гиппогриф, — сердито бросил Гарри, продолжая размахивать палочкой.  
Гермиона забралась в лодку, помогая Регулусу сесть рядом.  
Лодка тронулась.  
Гермиона поддерживала пламя вокруг неё, а Гарри стоял на страже на острове. Инферналы метались под водой, время от времени выныривая на поверхность и обжигаясь.  
Гарри вдруг подумал: «Не потому ли они так боялись даже показаться из озера, когда я пришёл с Дамблдором? Потому что всё это уже было… Нет, это невозможно! Глупость!»  
Убедившись, что лодка причалила к каменному ободу, Поттер взобрался на метлу и пронёсся над головами инферналов, беснующихся от безысходности и злобы.  
Через десять минут измождённые Гарри, Гермиона и Регулус буквально выползли из пещеры на дневной свет.  
На лице Поттера светилась широкая улыбка.  
Регулус Блэк жив.  
Начало положено.


	26. Союзники

«Прошлое остаётся прошлым. Мы можем извлекать из него уроки, но не можем его изменить»,  
— Дж. Мартин

Некоторое время Регулус спокойно лежал на кровати, равнодушно наблюдая за блестящей тонкой нитью паутины, протянутой между балками прямо под пологом. В голове поселилась приятная пустота. Не было никакого желания разбираться в своих ощущениях. И всё-таки странно: откуда здесь паутина? Кикимер всегда так щепетильно относился к уборке комнат.  
Кикимер!  
Регулус подскочил и согнулся. Болело всё. Где он? Как сюда попал? В голову тут же хлынули воспоминания: лодка в пещере, причитания Кикимера, остров, чаша, яд… Рука сама метнулась к груди, где чувствовалась такая тяжесть, будто, пока Регулус спал, по нему в туре вальса потоптались тролли. На коже должны были отпечататься следы когтей инферналов, но под белой форменной рубашкой нащупывались только бинты.  
С усилием Блэк сел и осмотрелся.  
Окружающая обстановка не помогала понять, где он. В очаге неподалёку догорало почерневшее от золы полешко. Странно, но Регулусу казалось, что стены вокруг него двигаются и кряхтят под тяжестью продавленной снегом крыши. На выцветших, местами ободранных обоях виднелись грязные квадраты от висевших прежде полотен. Осталась лишь одна картина над тумбочкой, и та не двигалась. На пыльной столешнице нашлась волшебная палочка. Регулус дотянулся до неё и почувствовал, как волшебство буквально побежало по венам. Другое дело!  
Шорохи, донёсшиеся откуда-то снизу через деревянный пол, возвестили о том, что в доме был кто-то ещё.  
Регулус встал и выглянул за дверь, за ней оказались узкий коридорчик и лестница. Половицы поскрипывали при каждом шаге, сливаясь с десятком других звуков, которые издавал дом. Было слышно, как трещит маятник часов в трухлявом футляре, хлопают дверцы шкафов в прихожей, свистит ветер, и кто-то негромко переговаривается на первом этаже.  
Первый голос был мужской, отрывистый и сердитый. Второй — женский, мелодичный и… ещё более сердитый.  
— Не понимаю, с чего ты взяла, что на будущее повлиять невозможно? Если об этом нет сведений, это ещё ничего не значит. Да и нам уже удалось! Сейчас нет Нагини, самое подходящее время для действий.  
— А вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Что, если мы сами даже не родимся? Что тогда? Может, мы вовсе исчезнем!  
— Мы справимся. Всегда справлялись. Теперь мы знаем, как одолеть Волдеморта.  
О Мерлин! Сюрпризы продолжались. Регулус помрачнел, но тот, кто был сейчас внизу, казалось, даже ухом не повёл, произнося имя Тёмного Лорда.  
— Гермиона! Дай сюда! Хватит уже крутить эту штуку в руках, видит Мерлин, ещё сдвинешь что-нибудь!  
— А ты боишься, всё станет, как было? — прошипел женский голос  
— Я боюсь, что тебя занесёт ещё дальше. И ты всё-таки сможешь пообщаться с Основателями вживую, как всегда мечтала. Лучше придумай, что мы расскажем Блэку.  
Девушка возмущённо фыркнула.  
— Ты это затеял, ты и выдумывай!  
У Регулуса закружилась голова. Наверное, он всё-таки умер. Или почти. Точно! Зелье продолжает зловредно воздействовать на его разум. Но боль-то во всём теле настоящая! Слишком эта минута живая, слишком реальная. И, кажется, Регулус начал понимать, где очутился. У воздуха был странный противный привкус. Повсюду лежали щепки вперемешку с клочьями шерсти. Блэк даже догадывался — чьей именно.  
— …о да, так ему и скажу: я сын Поттера и Эванс, помнишь таких? Они на год старше тебя. А вообще мы переместились сюда из девяносто восьмого года! Да он ахнет от удивления, — донеслось с первого этажа.  
— Не сотрясай воздух зря! Даже не думай такое говорить!  
— А что? Смысл тянуть василиска за хвост?  
Регулус напрочь забыл, что во рту всё пересохло ещё после выпитого яда в пещере. Блэк больше не мог стоять в полумраке лестницы. Он отбросил все сомнения и вошёл в комнату, где увидел недоумённые лица своих спасителей. Да, парень выглядел копией Джеймса Поттера (даже очки одинаковые), а девушка показалась Блэку смутно знакомой, словно он видел её во сне, а, проснувшись, забыл о ней и не мог вспомнить её черты до того, как увидел снова. Удивление на её лице сменила досада, кажется, его появление смешало этим двоим все планы.  
Наконец, парень в очках встрепенулся и протянул руку.  
— Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер.  
Слова прозвучали уверенно и звонко, и это признание. Регулус пожал ладонь, не сводя глаз с лица человека, спасшего ему жизнь, смотрел настороженно, словно готовился отразить удар.  
— Регулус Блэк.  
Гарри кивнул и повёл подбородком в сторону девушки.  
— А это моя подруга — Гермиона Грейнджер, — приветливо продолжил Поттер.  
Гермиона растерянно улыбнулась и ответила на последующее рукопожатие.  
— Вижу, встреча произошла гораздо раньше, чем я ожидал, — чуть хрипловато сказал Регулус, окинув её с ног до головы цепким взглядом.  
— Похоже на то. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросила Гермиона.  
— Волшебно, — солгал Блэк. Он терпеть не мог, когда начинали говорить о его здоровье, тем более сейчас были темы поважнее.  
Повисло молчание. Все глядели друг на друга, пытаясь понять, что говорить дальше. Самым красноречивым оставался взгляд Гермионы, адресованный Поттеру.  
— Эм-м… — замялся Гарри, поддев носком ботинка щепку, валяющуюся на полу возле ножки кресла, — и давно ты встал?  
«Давно ты подслушиваешь?» — мысленно поправил Регулус. В игре «Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю» он научился побеждать ещё в детстве. Зачем ходить вокруг да около?  
— Не очень-то. Не сочтите за труд, — сказал он, — ответить на один вопрос.  
Гарри оставил деревяшку в покое и уставился на Блэка, ожидая продолжения. Регулус проглотил комок и невольно сжал запястье левой руки, точно боясь, что будет услышан, обнаружен, пойман. Но Чёрная метка оставалась неподвижной или просто выжидала чего-то, пока не давая о себе знать.  
— Тёмн… Волдеморт — он мёртв… там?  
— Да, — ответила Гермиона, синхронно переглянувшись с Гарри. — Уничтожен, как и все его крестражи.  
Слава Мерлину! Регулус облегчённо вздохнул и опустился в кресло, знатно ободранное с правой стороны острыми когтями оборотня. На него нашло спасительное отупение — не надо никуда бежать, что-то предпринимать, о чём-то волноваться. Его поразила собственная бесчувственность. Ну да, едва знакомые ему люди стояли перед ним, утверждая, что прибыли из будущего. Какая разница? Сейчас ему нужны лишь покой и тепло, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. «Всё хорошо. Он уничтожен… уничтожен… как и…»  
— Крестражи?!

  
* * *

Вода в подлатанном чайнике начинала медленно закипать.  
Гермиона проверила тумбочки и обнаружила в одной из них банку чая. Она всегда находила странное успокоение в этом напитке и надеялась, что он не подведёт её и на сей раз. К тому же, горячий чай поможет всем согреться, ведь Визжащая хижина была полна сквозняков, и от её косых стен исходил щемящий душу холод. Грейнджер замерзала, отчаянно нуждаясь в ровном тепле. Воздух пещеры не желал выпускать её из пугающих объятий.  
Когда Гарри рассказывал о своём путешествии с Дамблдором, у неё мороз шёл по коже. На деле всё оказалось ещё страшнее. Гермиона оцепенела от ужаса, увидев скопище инферналов, выползающих из воды, но Гарри… очевидно, мог представить себе что-то похуже.  
Он не стал терять время, действовал быстро и чётко, заставив и её взять себя в руки. Себе она могла признаться — изначально план Поттера казался ей ошибкой, но бездействовать было недопустимо.  
Гермиона кинула взгляд на дверь кухоньки, за которой сидели двое молодых людей, каждый из которых готов был пожертвовать собой ради победы над Волдемортом. И пожертвовал…  
Она почти не спала, пытаясь сбить жар лихорадки, охватившей Блэка. Ему здорово досталось. Почти со всеми царапинами Регулуса Гермионе удалось быстро справиться заживляющими заклинаниями, осталась только тонкая белая полоска на щеке. Когда залечить её не удалось, Грейнджер пригляделась и поняла, что это старый шрам. Она невесомо провела по нему кончиками пальцев. Это было так странно: касаться человека, которого до этого приходилось видеть лишь на парочке выцветших колдографий, стискивать его запястье и слушать прерывистое дыхание, а потом ощущать всепоглощающую радость от того, что раны затягиваются, а дрожь прекращается.  
Только с повреждениями плеча Блэка Гермиона не могла ничего поделать. Оставалось надеяться на костерост — испытанное средство.  
Она налила себе чая и вернулась в комнату.  
Рассказ Гарри подходил к концу. Разумеется, он сильно сократил историю своей борьбы с Волдемортом, опустил многие детали, умолчав, например, что подмена крестража Регулусом не помогла, даже наоборот — усложнила всем жизнь. Поттер прозорливо понял, что о Беллатрисе, убившей Сириуса, и о шумном портрете «очаровательной старушки» миссис Блэк на Гриммо упоминать не стоит. Гарри вообще не подал виду, что хоть раз бывал в особняке Блэков.  
История и без того получилась длинной и тяжёлой. С каждым произнесённым словом, с каждым именем, Гарри всё больше убеждался, что оставлять всё так, как было, нельзя. Его жутко расстраивало только одно… Неужели он больше не обнимет, не поцелует свою Джинни? Когда-то он обещал самому себе оберегать её, давал слово защитить семью Уизли… но уже через несколько месяцев был вынужден стоять над могилой Фреда и слушать рыдания несчастной Молли, женщины, которая всегда находила в себе любовь для всех своих детей и для него, сироты.  
Блэк не прерывал его. Всё услышанное складывалось в его сознании в единое целое, как плитки пазла в общий узор.  
— Вот так, — подводил черту Гарри, — вместо экзамена у Слизнорта я оказался здесь.  
— Не думал, что прыжки во времени возможны на такое большое расстояние.  
Поттер убрал часть своеобразного хроноворота в карман и в глубине души чуть-чуть порадовался, что Блэк никогда не видел ничего подобного, не знал, что это такое, и не стал советовать обратиться к кому-нибудь в Министерство за помощью. А Гермиона, Гарри был в этом убеждён, наоборот, расстроилась, поняв, что теперь ей ни за что не убедить его пустить всё на самотёк.  
Регулус встал и принялся ходить по комнате туда-сюда.  
— Пока мы тут, — подала голос Гермиона, — предлагаю наложить парочку охранных чар. Оглушающих — в первую очередь, — она сразу принялась за дело. Теперь ни одно слово, произнесенное в хижине, не могло покинуть стены.  
— Старые добрые времена, — вздохнул Гарри, наблюдая за её работой. — Что ж, в палатке было тесновато, да и пахло не очень… а здесь грязно и холодно. Не думал, что буду скучать по тесноте и запаху носков Рона.  
— Если тебя это утешит, — бесцветно откликнулся Регулус, — я вообще впервые нахожусь в столь неуютной обстановке.  
Блэк остановился у окна, залепленного снегом. Мысли кружили в его голове, но ни одна не задерживалась надолго. Регулус прижался лбом к стеклу, за которым бесновалась внезапно поднявшаяся вьюга.  
— А как же вы нашли меня здесь? Как узнали о пещере?  
— Эм-м… — Поттер взъерошил непокорные чёрные волосы и украдкой покосился на Грейнджер, сложившую руки на груди, всем своим видом излучая скепсис. — А это всё Кикимер! Расскажи, Гермиона, как он помог.  
Гермиона метнула на Гарри возмущённый взгляд.  
— Он… рассказал о медальоне Дамблдору, а профессор — нам, — придумала на ходу Грейнджер.  
— Значит, я там умер.  
— Но не здесь! — возразил Поттер.  
— И Тёмный Лорд там умер, — уже с утверждением произнёс Регулус.  
— Мы уже выяснили, что да, — проговорил Гарри, ему вдруг не понравился его настрой.  
— Тогда зачем вы меня спасли? С какой целью?  
— Нет, только слизеринцы даже в спасении их жизни будут искать подвохи, — проворчал Гарри, раздражаясь. Неужели ему придётся уговаривать и его теперь? — Ты бы сам-то смог пройти мимо, если бы где-то погибал человек, а ты мог его спасти? Совершенно точно знал, как ему помочь…  
— Это другое… — выдавил Блэк.  
— Ничего подобного! Я не собираюсь второй раз смотреть на гибель всех моих близких.  
— А что стало с моим братом? — проницательно спросил Регулус. — Ты ничего о нём не сказал, кроме того, что являешься его крестником.  
— Сириус мёртв.  
— Мёртв, — одними губами повторил Блэк.  
— Его убили Пожиратели смерти, — неохотно добавил Гарри, впервые не ощутив тупой боли после этих слов. Здесь, в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятом Сириус цел и невредим. Не было Азкабана, Отдела Тайн и Арки с голосами мертвецов. Ну как Блэк этого не понимает?!  
Гермиона испытала жгучее желание положить руку на плечо Регулуса, сказать что-то обнадёживающее, хотя бы напомнить о том, что беды не произошло, и всё ещё можно изменить, но в этом, как ей показалось, не было необходимости. Он и бровью не повёл.  
Регулус неспешно отвернулся от окна и спрятал руки в карманы со странным для понимания Грейнджер выражением лица — на нём было абсолютное безразличие.  
Как будто Гарри сообщил ему курс гоблинского золота к галлеону. Можно подумать, что прозвучавшая новость нисколько его не касалась, и поинтересовался благополучием брата он чисто из вежливости. Это было как-то не по-человечески. Откуда такое спокойствие?  
Но Гарри нашёл ответ. Это напускное. Сириус тоже так делал, когда ему было отчаянно больно, старался не показывать, как тяжело ему сидеть в доме на Гриммо, бездействовать, пока члены Ордена Феникса рисковали своей жизнью. Издержки воспитания в чистокровной семье. Поттер уверился, Блэк не будет бездействовать и прятаться на двадцать лет, значит, станет его союзником.  
— Ну как тебе такое развитие событий? — мрачно спросил Поттер. — Завидное будущее?  
— Знаешь, а я верил! — заговорил Блэк с неожиданным воодушевлением. — Знал, что рано или поздно появится такой человек, Гарри, способный победить Тёмного Лорда! И это ты!  
— Ну… да, — сказал Поттер, поправив очки, хотя с ними всё было в порядке. — Но я бы ни за что не справился один, несмотря на Пророчество. Мне помогали. И на этот раз я бы тоже не отказался от помощи. Если ты, конечно, не перегорел после свидания с парой десятков инфери.  
Регулус невесело усмехнулся.  
— Что поделать, если я так им понравился? Хотели оторвать с руками.  
— Особенно та дивная озёрная нимфа с глазами навыкате, — иронично сказала Гермиона.  
— К Мордреду всё, можете на меня рассчитывать! — заявил Блэк. — Но теперь возникла одна проблема. С некоторых пор я не самая лучшая компания. Пожиратели смерти будут разыскивать меня.  
— Да, — согласилась Гермиона. — Это они умеют.  
— И мои родители в опасности из-за меня пока я жив.  
— Это легко поправить, — возразил Гарри. — С мертвеца и взятки гладки, — пояснил он, поймав на себе два удивлённых взгляда.  
— В каком смысле? Предлагаешь всё-таки прикончить меня?  
— О да, — кисло усмехнулся Поттер. — Только понарошку. Главное, чтобы для вашего семейного гобелена всё было по-настоящему.  
— Это как же? — в глазах Грейнджер вспыхнул интерес.  
— Да легко, Гермиона. Всего-то и надо подкорректировать древо Блэков и добавить одну дату, — Гарри хитро улыбнулся Регулусу, — под твоей аристократической физиономией. А поможет нам в этом…  
— Мой домовик! — догадался Блэк.  
— Блестящая идея! — поддержала Гермиона.  
Через несколько секунд раздался хлопок, и посреди комнаты появился эльф. Он с открытым ртом уставился на Регулуса и едва не свалился в камин.  
— Хозяин жив! — не помня себя от счастья, завопил Кикимер. — Хозяин ранен! Хозяин в таком скверном месте! — затараторил домовик.  
— Прекрати, — пресекая поток слов, сказал Регулус. — Видишь — со мной всё в полном порядке.  
Кикимер часто закивал, нисколько ему не поверив.  
— Нам нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Гарри, но эльф и ухом не повёл, продолжая с обожанием взирать на Регулуса. За время, проведённое на площади Гриммо, Поттер так привык отдавать указания Кикимеру, что такое невнимание с его стороны казалось необычным.  
— Доложи обстановку в доме, — распорядился Блэк.  
— Мастер Орион расстроился, узнав, что молодой хозяин ушёл, — утерев рыльце, забормотал Кикимер, — а потом закрылся в библиотеке и велел не беспокоить. Госпожа ещё не вернулась от мистера Сигнуса, ожидается с минуты на минуту. А Кикимер проплакал весь день! — это он сообщил с особой гордостью. — Теперь-то хозяин вернётся?  
— Нет, — безапелляционно ответил Регулус. — А ты отправишься домой прямо сейчас, пока мама не вернулась, и сделаешь нечто ужасное. Даже думать не хочу, как тебе будет трудно решиться, — Блэк поморщился. — Не истязай себя потом. Я запрещаю! Аппарируй в гостиную, где висит фамильный гобелен…  
— Гордость семьи, — важно квакнул Кикимер.  
Регулус расплылся в хитрой улыбочке и протянул:  
— О-о, это верно. Хоть для чего-то пригодится. Ты должен найти на гобелене мой портрет и наколдовать под ним дату смерти — сегодняшнее число.  
Выражение сморщенного лица Кикимера резко изменилось.  
— Я не собираюсь умирать в ближайшее время, — Регулус посерьёзнел. — Это необходимо для спасения семьи. Ты понимаешь, как это важно? Возвращайся домой и исполняй. Естественно, говорить о том, что ты меня видел здесь, никому нельзя, а если кто-то спросит — соври.  
— А кто же позаботится о хозяине? — заискивающе прошептал эльф. — Где господин будет жить? Неужели тут? — он брезгливо выпятил губу. — Сколько грязи!  
Грейнджер вздрогнула, живо вспомнив портрет миссис Блэк, вкладывающей в это слово вполне определённый смысл, который, видимо, не доходил до мозгов Кикимера.  
— Хозяину нельзя находиться в таком месте! Кикимер знает, как госпоже это не нравится, она всегда говорит, что только неблагодарный хозяин Сириус любит грязь! Здесь даже некому вылечить господина! Такие раны, такие…  
— Как это некому! — воскликнула Гермиона, начиная сердиться. Она маглорождённая, но никто и никогда не ставил под сомнения её способности в колдомедицине! — Я позабочусь о твоём хозяине!  
Регулус с удивлением посмотрел на неё, сжал и разжал пальцы. Дурацкая привычка. Он всегда так делал, когда испытывал неловкость, но что-то заставило его тепло улыбнуться Гермионе Грейнджер.  
— Кикимер, когда всё сделаешь — вернись доложить, — приказал Блэк, — и принеси мне медальон. Обязательно!  
— Хозяин не возьмёт свой приказ назад? — дёрнув подбородком, просвистел эльф.  
Регулус с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
— Кто тебе дороже: гобелен или я? — он решил пристыдить домовика.  
На глазах согнувшегося в поклоне эльфа выступили слёзы.  
— Кикимер всё сделает, — сообщил он ковру под ногами и исчез.

  
* * *

Всхлипывающий Кикимер показался в хижине довольно скоро, сообщив, что всё сделал. На его лбу красовался живописный синяк, и Блэк покачал головой, заметив это.  
— Хорошо, резюмируем. У Волдеморта на два крестража меньше, чем… — замялся Гарри, уставившись на лежащий на столе перед ним медальон Салазара Слизерина, — чем будет потом.  
— Наверное, я должен быть этому рад, — сказал Регулус, осторожно откидываясь на мягкое кресло.  
Визжащую хижину было трудно узнать с появлением в ней Кикимера. В доме сразу же закипела работа: громыхали вёдра и тазы. Домовик не мог допустить, чтобы хозяин находился в таком грязном месте.  
В кухонных шкафах появилась еда, а на второй этаж перекочевал гардероб Регулуса. Заметив это, Блэк приказал всё вернуть в его комнату на площади Гриммо, после чего домовика пришлось успокаивать больше часа.  
Гарри присутствие эльфа не тяготило, он привык к нему пока являлся его хозяином. Чего нельзя было сказать о Гермионе, болезненно реагирующей на услужливость домовиков.  
К тому же, Кикимер недобро косился на неё, когда она приносила Регулусу зелья или спрашивала, как он себя чувствует.  
Вот и сейчас эльф подёргивал глазками, следя за каждым движением девушки.  
— Один крестраж в Хогвартсе, — проговорила Гермиона, отметив про себя, что и обломок хроноворота может находиться в школе.  
— Совсем недалеко. По туннелю прямо отсюда можно пройти на территорию замка, — рассуждал Гарри вслух. — Кольцо Гонтов — другое дело. Вот с чем придётся повозиться.  
— Гонтов? — переспросил Регулус с любопытством.  
— Волдеморт — Гонт по линии матери, — объяснила Гермиона, чуть помедлила, сама не зная почему, и договорила: — Меропа Гонт — его мать, а отец — Том Реддл, магл.  
— Магл? — поднял брови Блэк.  
— Ты так и будешь переспрашивать?  
Регулус негромко рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь ли, это весьма неожиданно.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — уязвленно произнесла Грейнджер. — Что за глупые предрассудки? Маглы такие же люди, — и продолжила тоном, нетерпящим пререкательств: — Маглорождённые волшебники тоже.  
На этот раз и Кикимер не стал держать своё ценное мнение при себе.  
— Пятно магического сообщества! Кровосмесители!  
— О Мерлин, хватит брюзжать, Кикимер, — попросил Регулус и, наклонившись через стол, обратился к Гермионе: — Я не спорю с тобой, но, согласись, ни один маглорождённый волшебник не отказался бы иметь чистокровного предка, да только не всем повезло как нам.  
Грейнджер не понравилась его снисходительная полуулыбка, и она уже открыла рот, чтобы вставить парочку веских аргументов в защиту маглорождённых, как вдруг… «Он только что причислил меня к чистокровным? — поразилась Гермиона. — НАМ повезло?»  
— Давайте не будем отвлекаться. Кольцо спрятано в лачуге в одной английской деревне, — пресёк дальнейшие споры Гарри, быстро сменив тему разговора. — Этот крестраж уничтожил Дамблдор мечом Годрика Гриффиндора, — он воинственно посмотрел на подругу. — Но на этот раз я не собираюсь втягивать кого-то ещё. Слишком много людей пострадало из-за меня. Увольте, с меня хватит! Будем разбираться сами! Я хочу, чтобы с Волдемортом было покончено.  
Гермиона негромко кашлянула.  
— Мы все этого хотим, Гарри. Поэтому, нам нужен план. Я считаю, что стоит заранее задуматься о дневнике Реддла и чаше, — деловым тоном сказала она. — Мы не знаем, когда конкретно Волдеморт передал их, но знаем кому. Дневник — Люциусу Малфою…  
— Настоящий добропорядочный волшебник, — забормотал Кикимер, тщательно натирая тряпкой ножку кресла, в котором сидел его хозяин.  
— …а чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф — этой сумасшедшей — Беллатрисе Лестрейндж.  
Домовик свирепо посмотрел на Гермиону.  
— Так вот о чём говорила Белла, — осенило Регулуса, изрядно уставшего от пристального внимания эльфа. — Честь, оказанная Тёмным Лордом… Он не просто доверил ей какой-то предмет на хранение, он поручил защищать крестраж!  
Гарри встрепенулся.  
— Так, чаша уже у Лестрейнджей?!  
— Не исключено, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но, знаешь, есть одна неувязочка. Допустим, мы найдём все крестражи. Чем мы их тогда уничтожим?  
Гарри почувствовал себя оглушённым.  
— Ну-у-у… Об этом я ещё не думал, — признался Поттер. — Но я уверен, способы найдутся! Не нагнетай заранее.  
— О-о, ну конечно… — махнув рукой, протянула Гермиона. — Их ведь так «много» — способов. Как бы то ни было, нам нужно всё тщательно продумать, прежде чем браться за дело. Во второй раз.  
Гарри легко улыбнулся.  
— Второй раз — не первый.  
— Да ты просто редкий оптимист, Гарри Поттер, — произнёс Блэк.


	27. «Регулус мёртв»

Сириус сразу почувствовал, что с домом что-то не так. Сильнейший магический фон на пороге едва не сбил с ног. Отец год от года увеличивал защиту, но в этот раз всё было иначе.  
Сириус в один миг миновал холл и влетел по лестнице на второй этаж. В кармане его брюк лежало длиннющее письмо Сохатого. У Поттера счастье, у него всё хорошо. Блэк не мог вспомнить ни единого слова из письма лучшего друга, ведь в руке он сжимал короткое послание отца. В нём было всего два слова, и Сириус ещё не читал ничего ужаснее.  
«Регулус мёртв».  
Дверь в гостиную была открыта настежь. Сириус замер на пороге, изо всех сил сжав пальцами дверной косяк. Невероятная боль сковала тело так внезапно, что сердце пропустило удар. Он ничего не видел, не слышал, только чувствовал, как в душе разворачивается всепожирающая бездна. Она не давала сделать свободный вздох. Звук, вырвавшийся из горла, походил на всхлип или рык, он опалил грудную клетку спазмом.  
«Регулус мёртв».  
Одно мгновение. Второе.  
Три шага вперёд.  
Ничего не изменилось. Стены не рухнули, потолок не обрушился…  
Старинный гобелен стараниями Вальбурги представлял собой уродство. Вместо лиц презренных отступников и осквернителей рода — зияющие чёрные дыры. Они не могли не бросаться в глаза, но на этот раз Сириус не обратил на них внимания.  
Вот он. Его брат.  
Красивое надменное лицо Регулуса на месте, но под ним…  
Гобелен никогда не ошибался — родовая магия не позволяла.  
Сириус запрокинул голову, сдерживая вскипевшие в глазах слёзы, крепко стиснул зубы, жадно глотая воздух. Тело пронзила мерзкая дрожь. Пальцы по привычке потянулись в карман джинсов за пачкой магловских сигарет. Трудно хоронить тех, с кем вместе вырос. Сириусу было не привыкать. За прошлую неделю он извёл две пачки, но на этот раз руки не слушались. Дышать и без табака было нечем.  
Уже вечером всесочувствующая Эванс посоветует ему смириться с ходом жизни, а Ремус философски скажет, что всё пройдёт. Но смирение не удел Блэков. Сириус так не мог!  
— Тебе здесь не место, — прошипела Вальбурга, наблюдавшая за ним из кресла всё это время. — Зачем ты явился сюда?  
Сириус прикрыл глаза.  
Виноват, он знал это. Он никогда не уделял младшему брату столько времени и внимания, сколько своим друзьям. Слова матери били больно и метко. Как камни. «Зачем так больно, мама?» Собственный голос показался Сириусу чужим, надтреснутым, как у столетнего старика.  
— А вы?  
— Как ты смеешь?! — взвизгнула Вальбурга. — Ещё одно слово…  
Сириус оскалился, стремительно обернувшись.  
Мать резко замолчала. Ей тоже больно. Ей ещё больнее. Но Сириус понял, что не в силах терпеть. Не сей-час! Внутри всё горело от ярости и вины.  
— Это вы убили его! — закричал он, сорвавшись. — Вы, мама! Как можно было не замечать очевидное? Я говорил, что Волдеморт — мразь! Вы… да это… это вы загадили Регулусу все мозги своей манией чистой крови!  
— Тебя здесь не было! Тебя не было с ним! — завопила Вальбурга. — Стоило ли общение с отребьями жизни твоего брата?!  
— Закройте рот! — задохнулся Сириус.  
— Проклятый никчёмный Орден, — выплюнула мать. — Проклятый никчёмный старик с его грязнокровками и предателями. Какой позор!  
— Позор?  
Запрокинув голову, Сириус глумливо расхохотался, но внезапно остановился и бросился вперёд.  
— Посмотрите же сюда, Мордред вас возьми! Вы добились того, чего хотели, верно? Взгляните! — он схватил со стола бокал и швырнул его в гобелен. Хрусталь разлетелся на тысячу осколков. Жидкость потекла вниз, окрашивая аристократические лица тёмно-бордовым цветом. — Вы довольны теперь? Вы счастливы, мадам? Счастливы? Отвечайте! Глядите, ваш младший сын никогда не очернит наше благородное имя!  
— Никогда не прощу, — отчаянно бросила Вальбурга, сама не осознавая до конца, о каком сыне говорила.  
Сириус стиснул кулаки и стремительным шагом проследовал к дверям.  
Пальцы миссис Блэк лишь на мгновение дёрнулись, чтобы задержать его, а потом крепко-крепко сжали подлокотники.  
— Вы отвратительная мать! — рявкнул Сириус на пороге. — Даже уличная сука больше печётся о своих щенках! — это было самым оскорбительным из того, что он когда-либо говорил.  
Вальбурга вскинула голову и сказала тихим голосом, полным смертельной злобы:  
— Пошёл вон.  
Сириус отвесил издевательский поклон и направился в библиотеку, чтобы найти там убитого горем отца. Орион выглядел бледным и усталым как никогда. Он едва повернулся, когда сын появился в помещении. В его глазах не было ни единой живой искорки, они потемнели, став почти чёрными. Эти потухшие глаза приковывали к себе и пугали больше злобного взгляда матери, изнывающей от ненависти и бессилья в гостиной.  
— Папа, как это случилось?  
Орион взмахнул палочкой, и дверь библиотеки плотно закрылась.

  
* * *

Улица Хогсмида полная народа казалась Сириусу безлюдной.  
Нужно было взять себя в руки, ведь до тёплого паба оставалось несколько шагов. Нельзя, чтобы друзья видели его раздавленным и слабым. Надо подумать о чём-то приятном, важном, способном заполнить пустоту внутри, щемящую и бездонную. Например, о письме Джеймса. Поттер не жалел чернил и бумаги, накатал столько, сколько за последний год учёбы не писал. Лили сказала ему: «Да!» Ответила согласием на его предложение. Это же так здорово, когда любимые люди счастливы. Почему же сейчас на них наплевать? И почему ноги всё равно привели Сириуса в Хогсмид, хотя он не желал никого видеть?  
Колокольчик над входной дверью издал приветливую трель.  
Сириус медлил на пороге, держась за латунную ручку. Он кинул взгляд на привычный столик в самом углу паба красотки Розмерты.  
Там были его друзья. Ремус что-то рассказывал на ухо Медоуз, и она улыбалась. Питер теребил повязку на руке, смущённо слушая похвалу Алисы. Гидеон был сегодня в ударе, его голос заглушал все разговоры в помещении. Джеймс обнимал Лили, и этим всё было сказано. Перед ними лежали подарки — коробки, завёрнутые в бумагу золотисто-алого цвета. Остальные ребята задорно смеялись, и только Дирк поглядывал на часы, проверяя, не пора ли возвращаться в школу.  
Продолжая крутить дверную ручку, Сириус попытался нацепить дежурную улыбку. Это неправильно — заражать ребят своей хандрой. Но он не смог, сил улыбаться не осталось. Блэк не дошёл до столика, схватил бутылку с барной стойки и вышел. Он успел дойти до рождественской ели, прежде чем почувствовал твёрдую руку на своём плече.  
— Эй, Бродяга, что стряслось? — звонко спросил Джеймс, искренне не понимая причин необычного поведения друга.  
Сириус резко повернулся, сбрасывая руку. «Если бы я чуть меньше проводил времени с тобой и чуть больше с братом…» Совесть подсказывала, что Джим тут не причём, но гнев сам находил направление. С огромным усилием Сириус выдавил:  
— Слушай, Сохатый, извини, я не в настроении рассыпать сахарные речи. Правда, мне жаль.  
— Вот это новость! — Джеймс схватил дёрнувшегося Блэка за рукав, не дав ему уйти. — У меня тут кардинальные изменения в судьбе и личной жизни, а лучший друг заявляет, что он не в настроении. Ты не выспался что ли? Паршиво выглядишь, — Поттер попытался расшевелить его, ведь раньше всегда удавалось. Пара безобидных шуточек, и готово, но в этот раз Джеймс ошибся.  
В обычно таких насмешливых глазах Сириуса мелькнула злость и досада.  
Блэк вырвался и свирепо прорычал:  
— Да иди ты к чёрту! Отстань от меня хоть сегодня!  
За спиной нахмурившегося Поттера показались вышедшие из «Трёх мётел» друзья. Его снова окликали со всех сторон. Сириус сказал себе, что ему плевать, пусть все исчезнут. Но, если это так, почему от их удивлённых расстроенных взглядов на душе ещё гаже?  
Блэк поднял воротник куртки и зашагал в сторону Запретного леса, пока не наговорил ещё больше лишнего. Бессознательно переставляя ноги, он вышел на дорогу, ведущую в Хогвартс — место, ставшее ему вторым домом.  
Начиналась метель.  
Сириус свернул на заметаемую снегом тропу, стараясь представить, что младший брат, привычно насупившись, топает рядом, и остановился у старого поваленного дерева, спрятавшегося за густым кустарником. Неровный ствол был припорошен снегом. Блэк прошептал заклинание, избавляя дерево от ледяной корки, и сел.  
С этого места были отлично видны верхушки домов волшебной деревни и одинокое уродливое строение посреди одичалого сада. Казалось, огромная шапка снега вот-вот продавит крышу и погребёт под собой неровные стены Визжащей хижины.  
Ну и Мордред с ней.  
Сириус ненавидел её всей душой.  
Блэк поднёс бутылку к губам. От частых глотков горло жгло, но разве это могло сравниться с ноющей болью в груди? Нет, всё-таки что за мерзкое пойло он умудрился схватить? Сириус принялся буравить этикетку, абсолютно не понимая, что на ней написано. Голова улетала, и уже следующий глоток показался чертовски приятным на вкус. Что бы это ни было в бутылке — оно густое и сладкое.  
— Надо было врезать Регу ещё на курсе пятом… выбить из него всю эту околоволдемортовскую дурь, — прошептал Блэк и уставился на крохотное пятнышко на ослепительно-белом снегу. Одинокая ягода рябины, горькая и алая, как кровь. Что если его брат сейчас лежит вот так в крови, мертвенно бледный.  
Сириус понурил голову и запустил пятерню в волосы.  
Чья-то рука робко коснулась его плеча, но он не выпрямился, только отвернулся.  
Доркас опустилась рядом с ним, упершись коленом в снег. Ткань джинсов тут же промокла, но Медоуз было всё равно. Её сердце сжалось. Никогда в жизни она не представляла, что увидит этого весёлого, забавного, бесшабашного человека таким разбитым и подавленным. Сириус Блэк всегда был удивительно шумным и неугомонным, казалось, он и десяти секунд не может усидеть на месте. В нём чувствовалась феноменальная жажда жизни. Он не умел быть деликатным. Конечно, его дурачества временами могли раздражать и раздражали, но Доркас видела и обратную сторону Блэка — его выдержку и смелость, заботу о друзьях. Если Сириус сорвался на своего лучшего друга, с ним явно что-то случилось. Может быть, дело в Регулусе? Младший Блэк пропал, и никто в школе не знал, что произошло, даже его приятели слизеринцы. Медоуз волновалась. Мерлин разбери этих Блэков.  
Доркас не стала тормошить Сириуса, громко спрашивать, что произошло, просто подсела к нему поближе и обняла его.  
Она молчала, и Блэк был благодарен ей за это.  
Сириус отломил ветку растущего поблизости куста и стал бездумно водить ей по снегу.  
В какой-то момент он заметил, что Медоуз проделывает то же самое своей волшебной палочкой. Они оба вырисовывали драконов, во всяком случае, плоды творчества Блэка больше всего походили именно на это крылатое чудовище.  
— У тебя вышло лучше, — машинально проговорил Сириус и отбросил ветку в сторону.  
— У меня всегда лучше, — по привычке сказала Доркас и обхватила себя руками за плечи.  
На Хогсмид опустился вечер, когда Блэк осознал, что заметно похолодало. Сириус отряхнул воротник и поднял его выше. Взгляд Доркас устремился вдаль. На её волосах, выглядывающих из-под шапки, и ресницах инеем замерли снежинки.  
— Тебе пора возвращаться в школу, — произнёс Сириус. Голос после долгого молчания отдавал хрипотцой. Блэк шумно сглотнул и продолжил: — Филч так и ждёт, как бы затащить какую-нибудь красотку на отработку в Зал Наград.  
Доркас робко пошевелила пальчиками. На душе у неё посветлело. Если к Сириусу Блэку вернулось чувство юмора, значит, всё приходило в норму. Лишь бы больше не видеть эту безмолвную бездну в глубине красивых серых глаз.  
— Тогда придётся идти, — с театральным смирением произнесла Медоуз. Она встала и принялась отряхивать куртку. — Аргус, конечно, очень ответственный и хозяйственный парень, но у него крайне ревнивая кошка.  
— Что, не нравится миссис Норрис?  
— Терпеть её не могу, — пожав плечами, ответила Доркас. — У меня аллергия на кошек. Ну ладно… — она посмотрела в сторону замка.  
Сириус поднялся со ствола дерева.  
— Постой. Я тебя провожу.  
— Тут близко, и у меня в сумке волшебная палочка. А вот тебе надо вернуться к друзьям. Они волнуются.  
«Они волнуются» — сколько стояло за этой фразой… Доркас не стала говорить, что Джеймс первым бросился догонять друга, но Ремус его удержал. Лили не могла найти себе места после случившегося, и братья Пруэтты подавленно переглядывались, не понимая, в чём дело. Только самые близкие друзья знали, если Сириус так себя ведёт, произошло что-то ужасное. И непременно это «что-то» связано с его семьёй.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Блэк. — У тебя, значит, волшебная палочка. Как интересно. Только ты одного не учла, Дори. Здесь у каждого встречного найдётся такая же и не в сумке, а в руке. Как тебе вырисовывающаяся картина? Я тебя провожу, и это не обсуждается.  
Непоколебимая уверенность в его тоне не позволила Медоуз возразить. Не обсуждается, ну и что? Разве в глубине души ей не этого хотелось? Доркас кивнула и двинулась в сторону главной дороги.  
Восточный ветер гнал к Хогвартсу тёмные, почти лиловые тучи, но на западе пока было светло — едва брезжило, но небо ещё оставалось серым. Странно, даже этот хмурый цвет теперь казался приветливым, как в вышине, так и в глазах Блэка.  
Сириус протянул Медоуз руку, согнутую в локте. Этому светскому жесту его учили много лет тому назад — ходить под руку с дамой.  
Сириус помнил тот день, словно всё было вчера, нет, только что…  
Регулус выступает по залу особняка, держа под руку сияющую Нарциссу, а Сириус, злясь на весь мир, таскает по кругу Беллу. Она тоже не в восторге от этого дурацкого урока этикета.  
Андромеда играет им на рояле, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать хохот.  
Во дворе заливисто лает круп — новый питомец дяди Альфарда. У него большой раздвоенный хвост, и младшим Блэкам (всем кроме якобы взрослой Меды) не терпится высыпать во двор и поиграть со зверем.  
Сириус встаёт на носки, когда проходит мимо окон, и предельно замедляет шаг, из-за чего Нарцисса постоянно натыкается на его спину и жалуется, как безутешная банши. А нечего смотреть на свои кукольные ножки! Как же хочется бросить дурацкие поклоны и вырваться на свежий воздух!  
Регулусу тоже скучно. Он вертит головой, отчаянно завидуя вымахавшему за летние месяцы брату — тому всё видно. Сириус так увлекается наблюдениями за носящимся по садовым дорожкам крупом, что наступает Белле на ногу, и та шипит взрослые проклятья.  
В зале звенит смех Андромеды.  
Нарцисса и Регулус обижаются, думают, что смеются над ними, а не над измученным занятием Сириусом. А Цисс всё вопит: «Я скажу, что ты ругалась, Беллс!»  
Беллатриса вырывается и наступает младшей сестре на подол платья.  
Скука Сириуса тут же развеивается…  
В этом и заключалась разница между ним и братом. Регулус всегда ставил интересы семьи превыше своих. Ему всего ничего, но он шагает по расчерченному плитками полу и держит спину, когда Сириус готов выпрыгнуть в открытое окно, лишь бы только смыться из танцевального зала.  
Блэк усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Он давно нежеланный гость в доме благородных предков, и Андромеда никогда не сыграет им всем на рояле, теперь…  
«Регулус мёртв. Его убили, — сказал отец. — Свои».  
Сириус перевёл взгляд на Доркас. Она непонимающе смотрела на него и трогательно моргала. Снег на её ресницах таял…  
— Выдвигаемся, — Блэк дождался, когда Медоуз, всё ещё явно сомневаясь, взяла его под руку. — С кошками всё понятно, а как ты относишься к собакам?


	28. План обретает очертания

Грейнджер поставила пакет с продуктами на стол и окинула Гарри внимательным взглядом. Он вертел в руках свою палочку, совершенно не обращая внимания на свистящий чайник, из носика которого выплёскивался кипяток.  
Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, заставив чайник угомониться, и полезла в тумбочку за заветной банкой. Через несколько секунд вся комната наполнилась манящим ароматом.  
— Как думаешь, — прервал молчание Гарри, — мы правильно поступили, кое-что утаив от Регулуса?  
— «Кое-что» — это ты про Сириуса? — откликнулась Гермиона, не оборачиваясь. — Или про наши приключения в Министерстве с Амбридж? Или про портрет очаровательной миссис Блэк, оскорбляющей всех проходящих мимо? Или…  
— Достаточно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я понял.  
— Ты хорошо сделал, что промолчал, но меня беспокоит другое.  
Поттер прислонился к стене и посмотрел на подругу сквозь отросшую чёлку. Гермиона, словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, передёрнула плечами.  
— Его родители, Гарри.  
— А что с ними не так? Я же придумал, как их обезопасить!  
— Мне так не кажется, — с нажимом произнесла Грейнджер, обернувшись. — Помнишь, что стало с Орионом Блэком? Он умер, причём в том же году, что сам Регулус. Как ты думаешь, велика вероятность, что на этот раз что-то изменится?  
— Всё изменится! Всё плохое изменится, — сказал Гарри, поднявшись и потянувшись за чашкой. — Ай! Горячо! Просто я не знаю, что ещё можно сделать, — признался он, облизав обожжённые пальцы.  
— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — смягчилась Гермиона и легко взмахнула палочкой, исцеляя ожог. — Или я. Или Регулус. В этой хижине находятся три специалиста по крестражам, а это уже что-то!  
— Класс! Скажи мне, когда их увидишь, по рукам?  
Гермиона непонимающе захлопала глазами, а потом тихонько прыснула от смеха. Поттер заулыбался и приманил с помощью «Акцио» сахарницу. Он всегда любил сладкий чай. Какой по душе Регулусу, Гермиона не знала. Она ненадолго задумалась над его чашкой и отправила сахарницу на полку.  
— Это для Блэка? — блеснул догадливостью Гарри. — А он ушёл за пять минут до твоего прихода.  
— Что?!  
— Я тут не виноват, — открестился Гарри, прекрасно осознавая, как сильно подруга может на него надавить. Лучше выдать Блэка сразу. — Регулус сам вызвался активно помогать.  
— Что значит, активно помогать? Он с ума сошёл? Ещё недавно я накладывала ему повязки и поила его костеростом!  
Гарри притворился, что не слышит.  
— Между прочим, они с Сириусом гораздо больше похожи друг на друга, нежели понимают это. Ты же не думала, что Регулус будет преспокойно сидеть и ждать, пока мы с тобой соберём все частички поганой душонки Волдеморта?  
— Вот так всегда, оставишь мальчишек на пять минут одних, а они уже строят планы по спасению планеты.  
Гарри засмеялся.  
— Не дуйся. Мир?  
— Я над этим подумаю после того, как ты расскажешь, что вы задумали. Выкладывай!  
— Мы немного посовещались, — виновато проговорил Гарри, начав издалека, — и решили, что надо как-то разузнать о судьбе дневника.  
— Ты считаешь, он уже у Малфоя? — несколько встревоженно спросила Гермиона.  
— Хотелось бы верить. У Регулуса целый план. Рискованный и сумасбродный, как и положено Блэкам. Для его воплощения я отдал Регулусу метаморф-медаль.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
— Слушай, ты же знала, что так будет.  
— Активности ему, видите ли, мало. Мог бы заняться уборкой дома вместо своего домовика, — проворчала Гермиона, снова отвернувшись. Она повела палочкой, и заколдованный нож принялся резво нарезать хлеб для сэндвичей. — Так вот кто подмигнул мне на обратном пути в Хогсмиде! То-то мне показалось — знакомое лицо! Зачем он пошёл в деревню?  
— Отправлять конспиративное письмо Нарциссе, — кисло произнёс Гарри. — Ему надо встретиться с ней. Он сам предложил, а я согласился. Ты же тоже не против?  
Грейнджер молчала, но по её лицу было видно, что она ещё как против. Поттер решился непринуждённо продолжить, как будто они сидели на кухне «Норы» во время рождественских каникул и болтали ни о чём и обо всём сразу.  
— А потом неплохо было бы отправиться на малую родину Реддла…  
Нож завис в воздухе. В кухне повисла давящая тишина, потому что за этими словами скрывалась очередная ужасная тайна Тёмного Лорда — ещё один крестраж, наверняка, тщательно охраняемый.  
— Тогда уж и в Хогвартс, пока Волдеморт не хватился.  
— Ага.  
— И в Гринготтс, — голос подвёл Грейнджер и сорвался.  
— Ага. Снова… — Гарри шумно вздохнул, и Гермиона почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Нет! Она не могла себе позволить расплакаться сейчас. Грейнджер всхлипнула, стараясь успокоиться, но поняла — бесполезно. Тяжесть последних дней всё-таки свалилась ей на плечи.  
Поттер развёл руки в стороны, и Гермиона бросилась к нему в объятия, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. И тут Гарри стало по-настоящему страшно. Он так надеялся, что больше никогда не подвергнет опасности жизнь своих друзей.  
— Всё получится, — пробормотал Поттер в волосы Гермионы, — тут и к Трелони не ходи.  
Грейнджер фыркнула ему в футболку. Было уютно и спокойно в надёжных руках.  
— Я же Избранный, — с озорной улыбкой произнёс Поттер. — А что? — он забавно округлил глаза, когда подруга чуть отклонилась назад и покачала головой.  
— Так и хочется дать тебе подзатыльник.  
— Ничего не знаю. Так сказано в Пророчестве!  
Гермиона поправила воротник футболки Гарри.  
— Я просто скучаю по родителям и нашим ребятам, — едва различимо выдохнула она. Ей так много хотелось сказать.  
Поттер прикрыл глаза и поцеловал её в висок.  
— Я тоже.

  
* * *

Регулус закрыл дверь и удивлённо замер на месте, так и не выпустив дверную ручку. Гарри в порыве благородства и мужской солидарности предупредил его, что наверху Блэка ждёт разнос, но Регулус, морально приготовившийся к худшему, никак не ожидал, что перед его глазами предстанет столь трогательная картина.  
Гермиона спала — уснула прямо в кресле возле окна, на подоконнике которого стояли две чашки с золотыми каёмочками.  
Блэк снял пальто и сел на край кровати напротив девушки. Она казалась совсем беззащитной в большом свитере крупной вязки, под которым всё же угадывалась хорошенькая фигурка. Регулус смотрел на Гермиону и не понимал, откуда в ней столько силы. Гарри рассказал, как они бок о бок мыкались в лесах, сражались в замке, вытаскивали друг друга из переделок.  
Гермиона смешно сморщила нос, и Регулус почувствовал, как его губы тронула улыбка. Нет, никак это юное очаровательное создание не ассоциировалось у него с войной и скитаниями. Блэк знал девушек гораздо красивее и изящнее Грейнджер, но ни одна из них не отважилась бы спуститься в пещеру к мертвецам и уж точно, отчаянно злясь на него, не принесла бы ему чай.  
Со стороны камина раздалось жалобное потрескивание. Последнее отсыревшее полено развалилось и зашипело на горке янтарных углей. В комнате стало довольно зябко. Регулус взял своё пальто и опустил на колени Гермионы.  
Она приоткрыла глаза и встретилась с его взглядом. Прошло несколько секунд, и расслабленное выражение лица Гермионы изменилось на сосредоточенно-сердитое. Регулус заметил это и усмехнулся, решив пустить в ход всё своё обаяние, чтобы избежать больших неприятностей.  
— Доброе утро, — он сопроводил слова обворожительной улыбкой, после которой даже МакГонагалл пару раз спускала ему баловство на уроке.  
— Не выйдет, — отозвалась Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. — Не подлизывайся. Ты нарочно выскользнул из хижины в моё отсутствие, зная, что я этого не одобрю.  
— Разве я не дал тебе понять, что это я — там возле дорожного указателя?  
— Подмигнув мне? — поразилась Гермиона. Она хлопнула по коленям и обнаружила на них тёплое пальто, от которого пахло зимой, морской свежестью и чем-то ещё волнующим и приятным. Похоже, Блэк всерьёз чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней, раз так заботился, хотя сам только что пришёл с мороза и, конечно, ещё не согрелся. Его волосы были влажными, а бледные щёки покрылись румянцем. Замёрз. Грейнджер немного смягчилась, невольно пожалев его. Она повернулась к подоконнику, взяла чашку, чтобы протянуть её Регулусу. Но, разумеется, чай уже остыл.  
— Давай, я согрею, — сказал Блэк, неожиданно взяв её руку с чашкой в свои ладони. Он не стал доставать палочку, просто закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Гермиона следила за ним с интересом и вдруг почувствовала тепло, исходящее от его пальцев. Оно ровными волнами переходило к ней. Напряжение последних дней покидало её. Гермиона зажмурилась от удовольствия. Впервые с момента их своеобразного путешествия с Гарри холод отпускал её.  
— Оттаяла, — тихо произнёс Регулус.  
Гермиона вздрогнула от его шёпота и вскочила с места. Чашка накренилась, часть горячего напитка выплеснулась. Блэк дёрнулся в сторону и сразу же зашипел, схватившись за больное плечо, иногда дававшее о себе знать.  
— Прости! Я сейчас всё исправлю!  
— Нет уж, благодарю. С такими помощниками враги не нужны, — Блэк взмахнул палочкой, убирая следы пролитого чая.  
— А вообще ты сам виноват, — припечатала Грейнджер.  
— Вот и пойми этих женщин! — с жалобным видом заявил Регулус.  
Гермиона пристально взглянула на него. Блэк улыбнулся, взял несчастную чашку и галантным жестом предложил Гермионе сесть. Она с неохотой опять опустилась в кресло, отложив пальто Регулуса подальше — нечего пахнуть здесь свежестью и морским бризом.  
— А ты что же не пьёшь? — миролюбиво спросил Регулус. На этот раз он воспользовался волшебной палочкой, стукнув ей по золотой каёмке. — Угощайтесь, мисс.  
Грейнджер приподняла брови.  
— Боишься, что и чай я отравила?  
— Забавно…  
Что именно было «забавным» Гермиона так и не узнала. Она ждала окончание фразы, но Блэк не удосужился утолить её любопытство. Что-то заставило Гермиону взять вторую чашку и отпить чай. Он оказался таким горячим, что ей пришлось прижать ладонь к губам.  
Она расправила несуществующую складку на рукаве свитера. Стало неловко, а все заготовленные тирады вылетели из головы. Она шла сюда с твёрдым намерением отчитать Блэка за безрассудность сразу, как только он вернётся. Ещё недавно они с Гарри вытаскивали его с того света, а сегодня он выкинул такое… Гермиона наклонилась ещё ниже и украдкой поглядела на него. Блэк всё ещё смотрел на неё, а складка на свитере всё ещё не разгладилась…  
Гермиона разозлилась на себя, вскинула голову и принялась осматривать помещение.  
После уборки Кикимера полог над кроватью отливал бархатной чистотой, простыни пахли лавандой и ещё какими-то луговыми цветами. Потёртые обои исчезли окончательно, видимо, эльф не смог залатать их, поэтому просто перекрасил стены в светло-голубой цвет. Кто-то отодрал от окон в спальне все доски, и теперь помещение заливал свет, придавая стенам бледно-бирюзовые тона. Над тумбочкой напротив двери висела маленькая картина, которую раньше Гермиона не замечала. Удивительно, изображение на ней не двигалось. Пушистый рыжий книзл с изумрудными глазами застыл на холсте в вечной попытке поймать свой хвост.  
Грейнджер снова скользнула взглядом по Регулусу.  
Гермиона имела удовольствие лицезреть старшего Блэка за столом только во время нескольких рождественских ужинов, но и этого хватило, чтобы заметить, как Сириус держится, несмотря на свою напускную браваду и фальшивую беспечность. Непринуждённость жестов, которая могла простому человеку показаться необычной, идеально прямая спина… Так и в Регулусе Блэке всё буквально кричало о его происхождении, невзирая на небрежно лежащие волосы. Гермиона нахмурилась и тут же попыталась найти в человеке, сидящем напротив, что-то «неправильное». И почему она до сих пор ощущала на руке тепло от его прикосновения?  
Регулус перестал наблюдать за ней, как кот за мышиной норой, отвлёкся на кружащийся снег за окном. Яркий румянец сошёл, и Блэк снова казался болезненно бледным. Он глубоко вздохнул и, казалось, забыл обо всем на свете. Грейнджер с трудом удержалась, чтобы не подойти и не пощупать ему лоб.  
— А где повязки?! — спросила Гермиона, заметив, что бинтов, которые она так усердно накладывала на особо глубокие раны, больше не было видно в вырезе рубашки. — Почему ты их снял?  
— Ах э-это, — Блэк сделал неопределённый взмах рукой. — Уж кто-кто, а ты должна знать, что магия исцеляет чистокровок чуть быстрее.  
— И почему я должна это знать? — насупилась Гермиона.  
— Я думал, всем чистокровным это известно, — беззаботно сказал Регулус, окончательно убеждая Грейнджер в правильности её выводов — почему-то он упорно видел в ней девушку из волшебного рода.  
— И всё-таки надо проверить, — сказала она, поставив чашку с нетронутым напитком на блюдце.  
— Со мной всё в полном порядке, — встав следом за ней, заверил Блэк. Резкое движение неприятно отозвалось в теле, и он чуть скривился.  
— Вы с Гарри ведёте себя как упёртые гиппогрифы, — сказала Грейнджер. — Ты несколько часов провалялся без сознания, когда тебя сюда принесли.  
— Даже Кикимер поверил мне на слово и оставил меня в покое, — сказал Регулус, вздёрнув подбородок. Теперь стало очевидно — он не собирался уступать.  
На миг Гермиона растерялась.  
— Ты только что сравнил меня со своим домовым эльфом? — она недобро сощурилась. — Что у тебя с плечом?  
Регулус гордо вскинул голову.  
— Ничего.  
— И тем не менее, — Гермиона постучала пальцем по губам, приняв задумчивый вид, и предприняла ещё одну попытку припереть Блэка к стенке. — Или я попрошу Гарри больше не рассказывать тебе, чем закончатся матчи грядущих Чемпионатов мира по квиддичу! Я слышала, вы всю ночь об этом говорили!  
Она едва сдержала смех, когда увидела пронёсшийся в глазах Регулуса калейдоскоп эмоций. Некоторое время Блэк молчал, потом со значением поднял указательный палец, явно собираясь сказать что-то совсем не лестное, но передумал.  
— Это нечестно! — возмутился он, бросив раздраженный взгляд на закрытую дверь, словно Гермиона прямо сейчас собиралась бежать к Поттеру. — До чего настырная. Со мной, правда, всё в порядке, но если ты настаиваешь, — сделав ударение на последнем слове, Блэк капитулировал, кипя от бессильной ярости. — Хорошо, поймала, признаю, плечо ещё болит. Остальное — мелочи.  
Гермиона победоносно улыбнулась. Что-то ей подсказывало, что переиграть этого упрямца удавалось далеко не каждому.  
— Сразу бы так, — с удовольствием протянула она.  
Блэк прищурился не хуже неё несколько секунд назад. Раздражение на его лице сменило совсем другое выражение — подобная хитрющая гримаска возникала у близнецов Уизли, когда они задумывали нечто зловещее. Хотя через пару секунд Регулус напустил на себя совершенно отрешённый вид и смиренно начал расстёгивать верхние пуговицы рубашки.  
— Снимать необязательно, — с деланной небрежностью бросила Гермиона.  
Регулус испепелил её взглядом.  
Преисполнившись деловитостью, Гермиона приступила к осмотру. Да, раны на груди, оставленные когтями инферналов, исчезли, но вот чуть ниже на ребре виднелась царапина.  
Грейнджер достала волшебную палочку.  
Регулус, заметив это, фыркнул. Лёгкое дыхание коснулось волос Гермионы, заставив её вздрогнуть. Она ясно осознала, что, если поднимет глаза, сможет увидеть серебристо-голубые искры вокруг его зрачков, словно оставленные утренним солнцем на снегу. Её пальцы сжали отворот рубашки Блэка на уровне груди, где учащённо билось сердце. Гермиона с изумлением почувствовала, что начала краснеть и, чтобы скрыть затопившее её смущение, упёрлась взглядом в едва заметный синяк на ключице Регулуса.  
Она была уверенна, что Блэк смотрит на неё. Смотрит прямо сейчас. Так же пристально, как несколько минут назад, словно хочет разгадать её, как ребус. В прошлый раз его ресницы были сомкнуты, и она быстро справилась с целебными чарами.  
Гермиона машинально заправила за ухо топорщащуюся прядь. «Наверное, после сна волосы растрепались ещё больше» — неожиданно пришло ей в голову. Никогда прежде её не волновали такие мелочи. Почему начали сейчас? Рон. Она приказала себе вспомнить рану Рона после побега из министерства.  
— Плечо находится чуть выше и левее.  
Насмешливый голос заставил Гермиону оторваться от созерцания ключицы, она буквально ощутила, как на лице Регулуса расцветает ехидная улыбочка.  
— Я и сама бы догадалась, — насупившись, сказал Гермиона.  
— О-о, — протянул довольный собой Блэк, деловито поправив манжеты рубашки, — тогда извини, что помешал.  
— Я отвлеклась.  
— Позволь узнать, причину твоего отвлечения?  
— Я размышляла, каким заклинанием можно свести синяк. Например, в «Основах волшебного домоводства» и «Домашнем справочнике…» — Гермиона осеклась, понимая, что Блэк просто смеялся над ней. Она нахмурилась, следя за тем, как Регулус ловко взялся за пуговицы, и они одна за другой начали запрыгивать в петли.  
— Да-да? — пропел Блэк. — Очень интересно, что там про Справочник?  
Он издевался? Кажется, нет! Но его явно веселила реакция Гермионы, её замешательство. Регулус смотрел так… оценивающе. Ей не удалось подобрать верное определение этому взгляду, но она могла сказать точно: даже Рон так не делал. Или она попросту не замечала?  
— Постой, ты специально смущаешь меня, чтобы я поскорее отстала?  
— Бинго! Конечно, ты разве не поняла этого с самого начала? Между прочим, — укоризненно протянул Регулус, — я протестовал до последнего, это ты начала приставать и домогаться моего внимания, — он попытался изобразить возмущение.  
Гермиона нисколько ему не поверила. Странно. Глядя на «невинное» выражение лица Блэка, она не смогла удержаться и искренне рассмеялась. Регулус смотрел на неё, довольный, как мальчишка.  
— Ладно. Ты убедилась, что я здоров и готов приступать к делу?  
— Допустим, — неохотно признала Грейнджер. — Но…  
В этот момент дверь открылась, и в образовавшемся проёме появилось лицо Гарри.  
— Блэк, ты ещё жив? После твоего вопля «Это нечестно!» я ожидал самого худшего.  
— И «тут же» поспешил мне на выручку, — с иронией сказал Регулус. — Ты просто невероятно вовремя! Всё отлично, правда, Гермиона предприняла одну попытку ошпарить меня кипятком, когда я потерял бдительность.  
Гарри усмехнулся. Гермиона, исполненная достоинства, молчала. Она не была уверена, что сменила гнев на милость.  
— Теперь можно поговорить о главном! Ты уверен, что Нарцисса Малфой придёт на назначенную встречу?  
— Она ещё Блэк, — поправил Поттера Регулус, как будто это окончательно решало вопрос.  
— Все считают тебя, если не умершим или пропавшим без вести, то явно не входящим в число любимых Пожирателей смерти Волдеморта, — проговорила Гермиона.  
— Не слушаете вы меня совсем, — решительно сказал Регулус, тут же набросав в уме целый план. — Она Блэк. Нарцисса будет рада увидеть меня живым и здоровым. Она чудесная светлая девушка. И у меня есть парочка идей, как её убедить, что это действительно я. Если Цисси что-то знает о дневнике, который, по вашим словам, Тёмный Лорд доверил Люциусу, она расскажет обо всём мне. Вот увидите!


	29. Сахарная царевна

На тётю, убитую горем, и дядю, разом постаревшего на десяток лет, было больно смотреть.  
Орион Блэк помутился рассудком, иного объяснения его поведению Нарцисса не находила. Дядя схватил её за руку, едва она вышла из камина, и поволок к проклятому гобелену, на котором ещё несколько сотен лет тому назад пустило корни родовое дерево семьи. Нарцисса чувствовала, как мужские пальцы оставляют синяки на нежной коже её запястья, но молчала. В какой-то момент сдерживать слёзы стало невыносимо. Что может быть страшнее этих цифр, этих букв на гобелене и этого родного лица? Разве что обрушившееся понимание того, что настоящая война началась.  
Нарцисса малодушно подумала: «Почему из всех семей именно нашей пришлось прочувствовать потерю близких?», — но потом словно очнулась. Конечно, Регулус не был первым павшим в этой буре, но почему на его месте не оказался другой: Нотт, Розье, Кэрроу?  
Так она и стояла перед полотном, прижимая к дрожащим губам свободную руку, пока дядя с безумным блеском в глазах не зашептал:  
— Смотри же, Цисси! Смотри! Он жив!  
Нарцисса повернула голову к дверям зелёной гостиной, надеясь, что всё происходящее было лишь скверной шуткой её бесбашенных кузенов. Сейчас она вытрет заплаканные глаза и увидит Регулуса Блэка собственной персоной, вальяжно опирающегося на дверной косяк. Или он вместе с братом влетит в распахнутое окно, чтобы отдышаться после игры…  
Но окно наглухо закрыто. И возле двери никого.  
Гробовую тишину дома разрывают голоса родных, доносящиеся из вестибюля.  
— Мы скорбим вместе с вами, — Сигнус бесстрастен и чётко соблюдает формальную часть. В его тоне не слышно сожалений, но это лучше, чем всхлипывания матери Нарциссы, женщины чувствительной и добросердечной.  
— Вот же, вот! — воскликнул Орион, дёрнув племянницу за руку. — Надпись исчезла всего на миг, но я видел! Снова видел!  
Нарцисса перевела взгляд на фамильное древо, непонимающе качая головой. «Что он от меня хочет?»  
— Что вы видели, дядя?  
— Дата смерти моего мальчика исчезла, погасла. Ты что же, — Орион испуганными глазами впился в лицо Нарциссы, — не заметила? — он требовательно сжал её холодные пальцы.  
Нарцисса почти поверила. Почти. Она приникла к гобелену, храня в сердце безумную надежду, что дядя не ошибся, он прав. Но время шло, и ничего не происходило.  
Регулус безразлично смотрел с гобелена на Нарциссу.  
Изящные вензеля отливали чопорной позолотой и складывались в дату, которую, Нарцисса знала, никогда уже не забудет. В её душе поднялась внезапная злость. Как Регулус мог её бросить? Они все? Беллатрисе никогда не было дела до младшей сестры, тем более она — Лестрейндж, не Блэк, она не в счёт, но Андромеда, Сириус и Регулус находились рядом. Всегда. Они вместе придумывали шалости и подначки для других детей, таскали сладости с кухни деда, катались на замёрзшем озере. Все знали, что против Блэков идти не стоит, где один — там и все остальные, стоят друг за друга горой.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что простые клочки ткани — галстуки факультетов — превратят их с Сириусом в далёких людей, что кусок металла золотого цвета, если он оказался на пальце Андромеды, разорвёт все связи? Нарцисса зажмурилась, стараясь не сорваться и не завопить на весь дом. А теперь и негодяй Регулус оставил её!  
Их разметало, как листья на ветру.  
Она одна.  
Стало страшно и горько.  
Магия семейной реликвии не обманывала. Регулуса больше нет. Ещё минута на этом месте… и Нарцисса, поняла, что сойдёт здесь с ума! Ей хотелось немедленно рвануть прочь. Она неуклюже улыбнулась Ориону. Как ей справиться с этим? Это большая загадка, и не от кого больше ждать подсказок. Нарцисса запнулась, подумала и заговорила:  
— Мне тоже что-то показалось, дядя. Вот здесь, — она мазнула пальцем по дорогой ткани. — Может, надо ещё понаблюдать…  
То ли от облегчения, то ли от напряжения Орион Блэк шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Спасибо, — прошелестел он, выпуская трясущуюся ладонь Нарциссы.  
Девушка поспешно кивнула и кинулась к выходу из комнаты, ни разу не оглянувшись. Наверх! В гостевую комнату и в камин!  
Ни минуты больше в этом доме, где хочется врываться в комнаты и звать, выкрикивать родные имена, а потом плакать, не обнаружив их обладателей!  
Нарцисса схватила шкатулку с волшебным порохом и, просыпав больше половины на пол, юркнула в очаг.  
В её комнате не было траурных лиц, гобеленов и задёрнутых штор, но всё равно было холодно. Она принесла ледяную тяжесть с собой, так как была уверена — в её сердце что-то заледенело. Это была надежда, что её семье удастся остаться в стороне.  
Нарцисса подошла к небольшой крепости, возведённой из летних штор. Карликовый клубкопух отвлёкся от пойманной мухи и вынырнул из-под шёлка к своей хозяйке. Нарцисса подняла зверька на ладони и с неудовольствием отметила скомканную шерсть на боках пушистика. У неё в руках лежал комочек детства — последнее напоминание о беззаботных временах, весёлых играх, глупых обидах и громких примирениях.  
Домовиха с негромким хлопком появилась в комнате.  
Нарцисса опустила питомца на место и обхватила себя за плечи. Наверняка, отец не доволен её ранним уходом и вскоре завалит упрёками в неподобающем поведении.  
— Что стряслось, Дотти?  
— Господин Малфой, хозяйка. Очень просит принять.  
— Люциус?! Веди его немедленно!  
Нарцисса молнией метнулась к зеркалу и скептично всмотрелась в девушку, отразившуюся в нём. «Мерлин, кто это? Кто эта напуганная девочка с покрасневшими глазами и дрожащей нижней губой? Банши?»  
Люциус ненавидел женские слёзы. Нельзя показываться ему растрёпанной с опухшими глазами. Нарцисса схватила пудреницу и расчёску, стараясь быстрее привести себя в порядок. Пара заклинаний для цвета лица, и мисс Блэк во всей своей красе была готова. Всегда собранна. Всё время безупречна. Она захлопнула шкатулку, из которой выглядывал флакон с голубой светящейся лентой внутри, и разгладила юбку.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге комнаты появился Малфой. На несколько секунд он застыл, как изваяние, но мгновение прошло, и Люциус быстрым шагом сократил расстояние до своей невесты.  
— Где твой кузен?  
Нарцисса ждала его, ведь на белом свете не было другого лица, которое бы она так любила. Она жаждала ощутить горячие руки на талии и, наконец, согреться, прижавшись к груди Люциуса… Но что он сказал? Чего, собственно, от неё хотел? Нарцисса сузила глаза и подняла голову выше.  
— Я удивлена, Люциус. Разве Тёмному Лорду ещё не доложили? Сириус, наверняка, напивается в каком-нибудь придорожном пабе.  
— Ты прекрасно пон…  
— Да, я поняла! — перебила Нарцисса. — Поняла, что Регулуса убили.  
— Значит, это правда…  
Нарциссе захотелось заорать Малфою в лицо: «Нет! Не нужна мне такая тошнотворная правда! Я одна! Одна! И ты стоишь тут, как скульптура в парке мэнора, вместо того, что заключить меня в свои объятия!»  
— …он умер… — прошептал Люциус.  
— Скажешь, что вы тут не виноваты?  
— Тёмный Лорд не отдавал таких указаний, — отчеканил Малфой.  
— Верится с трудом, — заявила Нарцисса и отвернулась, чтобы тут же увидеть их с Люциусом тусклое отражение в оконном стекле. Почему вокруг неё всё такое тусклое, бледное, лишённое красок? Даже эмоции фальшивые. Одно лицемерие. Подлог.  
Малфой поднял руку, чтобы положить ей на плечо, но что-то его остановило. Красивое лицо Люциуса исказила болезненная судорога, и он передумал, сжав занывшее предплечье.  
— Мне жаль, милая.  
Нарцисса чуть шевельнулась.  
— Я не представляю, что произошло. Никто из наших не был замешан, иначе я бы знал.  
— Как же ты самонадеян, милый. Всё надеешься, у Тёмного Лорда нет от тебя секретов?  
— Не забывайся.  
«Всё правильно, — подумала Нарцисса. — Так и должно быть. У него есть хозяин, и скоро он станет и моим».  
Она обернулась к Люциусу, поднесла к своим губам его пальцы и зажмурилась, сохраняя хрупкую иллюзию счастья. «Подумать только, какая белая, какая сильная и одновременно нежная ладонь, — пронеслось в её мыслях. — Он держит в ней перо, когда пишет мне страстные письма, привлекает меня к себе для поцелуя и в ней же стискивает палочку, произнося смертельное проклятье… И я боюсь его потерять…»  
— Просто пообещай мне, что никогда не переступишь черту, не станешь таким… как ваш Лорд…  
Малфой нахмурился, коснулся её подбородка, заставляя поднять голову.  
— …чудовищем, — едва слышно добавила Нарцисса, собравшись с духом.  
Люциус провёл большим пальцем по её губам, нежной коже на скулах.  
— Ты опоздала, — странным пугающим тоном сказал Малфой и убрал руку, затем развернулся к дверям, взмахнув полами мантии. — Я давно переступил черту, а вот твой брат был на это не способен, — тихо добавил Люциус через плечо. — Мечтатели погибают первыми, — и скрылся в темноте бесконечного коридора.  
Нарцисса поняла, что неизлечимо больна, потому что даже после этих ужасных слов, эхом звучащих под потолком комнаты, где, кажется, всё окончательно замёрзло, продолжала оправдывать любимого человека, выпившего из неё за пару минут все силы, все эмоции, точно он был дементором из плоти и крови.  
Она медленно отступила назад и упёрлась руками в подоконник.  
Оказывается, успела прилететь сова. Глупая птица теребила привязанное к лапе письмо, безуспешно пытаясь перекусить почтовую ленту. Такой невоспитанный «почтальон» не мог принадлежать ни одному состоятельному волшебнику.  
К неуклюжести совы прибавились неловкие пальцы Нарциссы. Наконец, взмах волшебной палочки позволил птице отцепить послание и, не дожидаясь угощения или денег, взмыть в хмурое небо.  
Нарцисса без сил опустилась на кровать и развернула письмо, оказавшееся одиноким листком бумаги кремового цвета.

  
* * *

Всего несколько шагов отделяли Нарциссу от места, упомянутого в таинственном письме. Она нащупала в кармане лист бумаги, свёрнутый вдвое. Несколько строчек не желали укладываться у неё в голове.  
Но почерк! Почерк она узнала сразу.

«Здравствуй, Сахарная царевна!  
Приходи сегодня покормить чернозобых уток к «Фонтану Феи Фортуны».  
В пять часов, жду».

И всё. Ни подписи, ни приписки, лишь несколько безликих слов, но каждое из них — маленький ключик к её сердцу.  
Впереди из-за снегопада показались высокие живые ограды: лабиринты альковов и гротов, опоясывающие декоративный пруд, в центре которого неподвижно замерли белокаменные фигуры фонтана. Особенно Нарциссе полюбился очаровательный ангел на вершине посеребрённой раковины.  
Трогательные крылья за спиной фигуры и витой рожок, из которого в тёплое время года в высоту поднималась вода, заставляли маленькую Цисси Блэк, которая сама была похожа на рождественского ангела, верить, что перед ней Фонтан феи из любимой сказки.  
Мелания нечасто приводила в этот полный очарования уголок своих своенравных внуков, не больше семи раз, пока Арктурус не узнал от Беллы, что его супруга водит отпрысков славного рода Блэк в обычный магловский парк. Какая непотребность!  
Дети бросали птицам хлеб, а потом, нежась на тёплом воздухе, сидели на каменном краю водоёма, весело болтая ногами, и уплетали мороженое — разноцветные шарики в хрустящих рожках. Магловское мороженое, вопреки всем слухам, ничуть не уступало волшебному и так же взрывалось на языке фруктовым вкусом. Сириус обладал цветущим здоровьем и глотал ледяные сладости быстрее остальных. Андромеда со дня на день ждала письма из Хогвартса и не могла есть от напряжения, чему несказанно радовался Регулус. Меда по рассеянности отдавала ему всё своё мороженое, а сама трещала безумолку о школе. Нарцисса, прячась от яркого солнца под изящным кружевным зонтиком, упоённо поглощала свой любимый фруктовый лёд. И всё равно возвращалась домой вся в веснушках.  
Наверное, это и называлось счастьем.  
Нарцисса посмотрела на голый вяз, под которым когда-то стояла тележка мороженщика, потом перевела взгляд на фонтан. Музыкальный рожок ангела был весь залеплен снегом. Рядом с бортиком фонтана прогуливались нахохлившиеся голуби, а чуть дальше стоял молодой человек в сером пальто. Удивительно, но взгляд не мог зацепиться ни за одну черту его лица. Разве только выделялись глаза, которые заблестели как-то лихорадочно, когда Нарцисса подошла ближе к фонтану. Она никогда не видела таких глаз — как стекляшки.  
Глупо было приходить сюда. Стрелка наручных часиков давно перешагнула положенную цифру, и Нарцисса решила, что кто-то сыграл с ней жестокую шутку.  
Незнакомец, стоящий рядом, бросил последний кусок хлеба голубям и ударил в ладоши, чтобы отряхнуть руки от крошек, вызвав этим жестом череду ярких воспоминаний у Нарциссы. Так же делал один темноволосый мальчик много-много лет тому назад.  
— Вы пришли посмотреть на птиц? Они все улетели, — сказал юноша с безликими чертами.  
— Да, очень жалко.  
— Когда я был маленький, мы с братом и сёстрами приходили сюда кормить их.  
Нарцисса слабо кивнула. Да, ей это знакомо.  
— Одна из моих кузин, — продолжал молодой человек в сером пальто, — самая младшая и самая противная — всегда грозилась треснуть меня по лбу зонтом, когда я хлопал ладошкой по воде, и утки разлетались, — он улыбнулся. — Ну здравствуй, Сахарная царевна.  
В глазах Нарциссы стояли слёзы.

  
* * *

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Вообще он и не сомневался, что всё пройдёт гладко.  
Нарцисса Блэк настолько отличалась от Нарциссы Малфой, что Поттеру оставалось только удивляться. Что же сделало время с этой девушкой с заразительной улыбкой, такой живой и искренней, что невозможно не ответить тем же?  
Гарри вдруг показалось, будто он сильно постарел. Время пронеслось мимо него в обратном направлении, оживляя старые образы, прогоняя тени, но он сам остался в темноте, вынужденный скрываться и прятаться даже от самых близких людей. С ним осталась только Гермиона. Она как раз поправила шарф и чуть заёрзала на скамье.  
Гермиона оглянулась по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никого поблизости нет, и вытащила волшебную палочку. Пара слов, и Гарри ощутил приятную волну от обновлённого Согревающего заклинания.  
— Спасибо.  
Грейнджер кивнула. Она внимательно следила за происходящим с другой стороны фонтана и думала практически о том, что и Гарри, сидящий рядом. Ей была знакома неприступная мать Драко Малфоя, нашедшая в себе смелость солгать Волдеморту, но не девочка, бросившаяся на шею Регулусу, казавшаяся младше его самого. Капюшон слетел с её головы, и волосы золотым водопадом хлынули на хрупкие плечи.  
«Мерлин, какая же Нарцисса красивая, — невольно подумала Гермиона, страшно завидуя и сердясь на себя за это. — Наверняка, кружила головы. Регулус, небось, недалеко от неё ушёл. Про Сириуса и говорить ничего не надо… И почему только Блэки такие красивые?»  
Блэк будто ожил, и из угрюмого шатена с тусклыми глазами, в которого его превратила медаль Гарри, стал простым смеющимся парнем.  
Две кружащиеся фигуры скрывал снегопад, но Гермиона была уверена, без девчачьих слёз там не обошлось. Почему-то наблюдать за Регулусом и Нарциссой стало казаться как-то… неправильно, всё равно что подглядывать в замочную скважину.  
Они с Гарри пришли подстраховать Блэка. Вдруг будущая леди Малфой придёт не одна, или за ней приплетётся провожатый…  
Чтобы отвлечься, Гермиона попыталась представить веснушчатые лица Рона и Джинни. Как повели бы себя они на месте Блэков? Наверное, точно так же, только позвали бы её и Гарри, а потом обняли… крепко-крепко… до онемевших пальцев. И ей бы стало очень хорошо.

  
* * *

Нарцисса непонимающе хлопала глазами, заставляя его глупо улыбаться. Регулус накинул ей на голову капюшон, заправил под него особо непослушную прядь светлых волос и поморщился. Чужие пальцы казались короткими и неловкими. Такими снитч точно не поймаешь.  
— Почему ты так выглядишь? Что случилось?  
— Соскучилась по моей неотразимой улыбке? — не смог удержаться Регулус.  
— Скорее, по твоей наглой физиономии, — усмехнулась Нарцисса и осторожно потрепала его за щёку. — Просто ужас какой-то.  
— Согласен. Но ты не бойся, я не падал в котёл с Оборотным зельем, — закатил глаза Регулус. — Это пройдёт.  
— Я не про твой облик, — покачала головой Нарцисса. — Я про всё остальное! — поток слов было уже не остановить. Мисс Блэк выплёскивала накопившуюся нервозность и ощущала, как на душе становится легче с осознанием того, что с Регулусом всё в порядке: — Пожиратели смерти искали тебя, но в твой дом им не попасть. Белла, правда, была там утром с разрешения тёти, взглянула на гобелен и ушла, так ничего и не сказав. О Мерлин! Что ты сотворил с фамильным древом? Оно лжёт. Как ты это сделал? Значит, дядя Орион сказал правду, он видел. А потом Люциус тоже спрашивал, а я на него накричала. Я так зла на него! Он говорил про черту и про тебя, и про… Я сейчас упаду в обморок!  
— Так! Спокойно! Никто не падает в обморок! — сказал Регулус, на всякий случай подхватив её под руку. — Где я возьму тебе колдомедика посреди магловского парка?  
— Это, правда, ты? Ты не умер.  
— Никто не умер. Я живой.  
Нарцисса окинула кузена взглядом с головы до ног, словно проверяя правдивость этого утверждения. Регулус вздохнул и с видом заправского фокусника стянул с шеи метаморф-медаль, затем вернул её обратно. Нет, он ни на йоту не изменился.  
— Понимаешь, я знал, что меня начнут искать, поэтому пришлось выкинуть трюк с фамильным гобеленом. Сейчас мне помогают… друзья. Они не выдадут меня, не волнуйся. Цисс, ты как вообще?  
— Всё в порядке, просто я шокирована.  
— Я вижу, — саркастично согласился Регулус. — А теперь слушай меня внимательно, времени мало. Тёмный Лорд передал или вскоре передаст Люциусу одну вещь. Она очень опасна.  
Нарцисса прикусила щёку от внезапного волнения.  
— Это тетрадь?  
Регулус моргнул от неожиданности.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты видела её?  
— Нет, но слышала, что тетрадь у Люциуса. Это знак особого доверия, — голос Нарциссы понизился до шёпота. — Она нужна тебе? Из-за неё тебя искали?  
Регулус едва расслышал вопрос сквозь вой ветра.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как она нужна.  
— Я её достану!  
Регулус открыл рот для возражений. На это он никак не рассчитывал, ему претило подвергать опасности близкого человека. Одно дело узнать, получил ли Малфой книжонку Лорда, а другое…  
Нарцисса подняла руку, призывая к молчанию.  
— Я всё сделаю и передам тетрадь тебе.  
— Ты слишком уступчива, быстро соглашаешься, — скривился Регулус. — Это даже подозрительно.  
— Можно подумать, я никогда не делала глупости по твоей просьбе, — легкомысленно пожав плечами, ответила Нарцисса и с силой ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Только никогда не оставляй меня в неведении, понял? Не смей умирать без предупреждения!  
Регулус рассмеялся, перехватив её запястье.  
— Конечно, нет. Я подожду, когда меня увековечат в камне. На худой конец, пока мой портрет не украсит фамильную галерею.  
— Пусть это будет портрет жутко язвительного и ворчливого дедушки, — страшным шёпотом поддержала Нарцисса. — Он будет громко давать всем проходящим мимо него красочные эпитеты, ненавидеть белые розы и нудеть: «Очевидно то, очевидно сё…»  
— Какое пугающее будущее! Для всех будет лучше, если меня прибьют пораньше.  
— Не смей так говорить!  
Регулус виновато склонил голову набок. Его трюк с обезоруживающей улыбкой не работал при таком обличье.  
— Прости.  
— Ты такой эгоист, — заявила Нарцисса, затеребив браслет часов, потом внезапно нахмурилась. — А что будет с Люциусом, когда выяснится, что тетрадка пропала?  
Этого вопроса Регулус и боялся. Нарцисса любила Малфоя, и её страх за него мог помешать всем далеко идущим планам. «Всё обойдётся. Люциус — скользкий тип, он выкрутится, — Блэк кивнул своим мыслям, — ну, а сейчас нужно найти в себе силы простить самого себя за ложь, которую необходимо произнести».  
— Мы сразу же вернём её назад, никто не заметит, — солгал он, впервые благодаря Мерлина за то, что чужие губы произнесли эти слова, не его. Чужие стеклянные глаза убеждали Нарциссу в искренности. Так и надо. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что победа над Тёмным Лордом гораздо важнее. Тем более всё может обойтись. В конце концов, Гарри сказал, что дневник пролежал в тайнике Малфоев несколько лет, и никому не понадобился…  
— Хорошо, — произнесла Нарцисса. В её голосе прозвучало столько надежды и благодарности, что Регулус разжал пальцы и выпустил её ладонь. Ему стало стыдно касаться светловолосой девушки, похожей на ангела. «Ещё один повод себя ненавидеть», — с тупым отчаянием подумал Блэк.  
В парке один за другим начали загораться огоньки электрических фонарей. Снег в островках света окрашивался в оранжевые и жёлтые цвета. По льду побежали блики включившейся праздничной иллюминации, но ярче всего светились глаза Нарциссы.  
— Тебе пора, Цисс. Давай, беги.  
Нарцисса отряхнула меховые манжеты, не торопясь уходить. В её душе царил призрачный покой, пока родной человек находился рядом. Всё на своих местах.  
«Никто не умер». Не одна. Не одна.  
Почему-то не оставляла мысль, что Регулус хотел сказать ей что-то совсем другое.  
— Как с тобой связаться? Что-то мне подсказывает, совы к тебе не летают.  
— Когда всё будет готово, просто передай тетрадь через свою домовиху Кикимеру, — отводя взгляд, произнёс Регулус. — Я найду способ её получить.  
— Передам, — пообещала Нарцисса.  
Они в последний раз оглядели друг друга. Да уж, «хороши» оба: одна с распухшими от слёз глазами, другой вообще сам на себя не похож.  
— Постой! Знаешь, есть ещё кое-что…  
— Я присмотрю за твоими родителями. Ты же это хотел сказать?  
Регулус невесело рассмеялся.  
— Ты начала брать уроки легилеменции, Цисс? — спросил он с лёгкой грустью. — Да… Да, именно это.


	30. Проклятье в Литтл-Хэнглтоне

Неделя — это много или мало?  
Гарри казалось, что это бесконечно много.  
Да ещё Регулус, снедаемый чувством вины перед Нарциссой, ходил из комнаты в комнату и делал вид, что всё нормально, а на душе у него не скребутся лукотрусы.  
Гермиона рвалась в Хогвартс, и Гарри не понимал её спешки.  
Разумеется, рано или поздно, пришлось бы туда идти. В Выручай-комнате лежала диадема Ровены Равенкло. Визит в школу — лишь вопрос времени.  
Как и в лачугу Гонтов… Кольцо. Мысли о нём не давали Гарри покоя. Никто не знал, с чем предстоит столкнуться в старом доме Гонтов, сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтобы достать крестраж.  
Ещё неизвестно, выйдет ли у них с дневником. Может, Люциус разгадает подмену уже на вторые сутки. Конечно, вероятность того, что Малфой помчится докладывать о пропаже оригинала, была весьма мала, учитывая природную трусость этого волшебного семейства, но мало ли…  
На коротком военном совете Гарри поделился своими опасениями.  
С диадемой он решил повременить, махнув рукой на протесты Гермионы. Ей его предложение о визите в Литтл-Хэнглтон категорично не понравилось. Поттер понял это сразу — слишком хорошо изучил подругу за годы совместной учёбы. Грейнджер недовольно поджала губы.  
Иногда Гарри замечал, как Гермиона смотрит на оставшийся у них кусок артефакта, занёсшего их сюда. Что она чувствовала в этот момент? О чём думала? Гарри не знал и, если честно, знать не хотел. Похоже, она и в школу рвалась из-за этого — хотела спуститься по трубе ещё раз, надеясь отыскать вторую половину хроноворота…  
Регулус, наоборот, преисполнился энтузиазмом, найдя повод отвлечься, ведь новостей от Нарциссы всё равно не было.  
К концу недели Поттер твёрдо уверился, что откладывать посещение дома Гонтов больше нельзя. Дамблдор так ничего и не рассказал об испытаниях, с которыми ему довелось там столкнуться. О стольких вещах они вообще не успели поговорить…

  
* * *

Огромная статуя распростёрла свои крылья над могильной плитой.  
Регулус огляделся. Снова кладбище, и ещё какое! По сравнению с этим местом группа могил за миниатюрной церковью с витражами в Годриковой Впадине выглядела приветливо и оживлённо. Кладбище Литл-Хэнглтона навевало ужас. Целая долина надгробных плит.  
— А мы не могли трансгрессировать в другую точку? — рассердился Регулус, скорее на самого себя, чем на Гарри.  
— Нет, — сухо ответил Поттер и побрёл по узкой тропе между голыми зарослями диких кустарников. — Это единственное место поблизости, которое мне… мне знакомо.  
— Ты уже был здесь?  
Гарри поджал губы и прибавил шаг.  
— Помнишь, я как-то невзначай упоминал, что Волдеморт возродился на могиле своего отца? Ты только что через неё перешагнул.  
Блэк отшатнулся в сторону.  
Поттер хмыкнул и поднял голову к небу. Темно, как в ту ночь, когда Кубок перенёс его сюда. Как в день смерти Седрика.  
— Кто дал ему свою плоть? — спросил Регулус. — Кто-то же помогал ему в обряде?  
Поттер даже не удивился осведомлённости Блэка о такой тёмной магии.  
— Хвост, — коротко отрезал Гарри. — Пожиратель смерти по имени Питер Петтигрю.  
— Дурачок Пит? — опешил Регулус. — Это же…  
— Да, друг Сириуса, — не дослушал Гарри, раздражаясь.  
— Но этого не может быть! Петтигрю состоит в Ордене Феникса, он всё время ходит за Поттером. Как же так?  
— А вот так, — буркнул Гарри, спускаясь всё ниже по склону.  
— И ты до сих пор ничего не предпринял? — возмущённо покачал головой Блэк. На его лице отразилось такое презрение, что Гарри поморщился.  
«Что бы ты, интересно, сделал, расскажи я о многом другом, что совершил «дурачок Пит»? — подумал Поттер. — Как он выдал моих родителей. Как по его вине угодил в тюрьму Сириус. Всё-таки правильно, что мы с Гермионой не выложили тебе всё и сразу». После стольких лет злость на Хвоста ослабла, выгорела, оставив вместо себя жалкое пепелище — печальный грязный отпечаток. Поступкам Петтигрю не было прощения. Гарри и не собирался его прощать, но что-то мешало ненавидеть этого человека, врага, в полную силу. Может, жалость? Или мелькнувшее в глазах Хвоста раскаяние — в тот момент, когда серебряная рука сдавливала ему горло? Он отпустил Гарри, не убил. Пожалел? Струсил?  
— Может быть, — Поттер передёрнул плечами, надеясь поскорее добраться до рощи, показавшейся впереди, — ещё не поздно спасти и этого Мародёра…  
— Спасти? Ты так шутишь что ли?  
— Да, спасти! — уверенно сказал Гарри. — В какой-то степени, Хвоста тоже погубил Тёмный Лорд. Я не оправдываю его и никогда не прощу, нет, но… этот Петтигрю, который живёт сейчас, ещё не совершил непоправимое, — Поттер начинал злиться, видя, что Регулус его не понимает, — может быть, он даже ещё не Пожиратель смерти. Я не знаю! Сам лучше скажи. Вы ведь чувствуете, — Гарри кивнул на руку Блэка. — Ладно, проехали!  
— Никогда не понимал мотивацию гриффиндорцев, — после недолгого молчания проговорил Регулус.  
— Петтигрю Шляпа тоже распределила на Гриффиндор, — горько проговорил Гарри. — Пошли.  
У них ушло чуть больше пятнадцати минут на то, чтобы разыскать среди тесно растущих стволов обветшалое строение, защищённое маглоотталкивающими чарами. Оно было ещё более запущенным, чем Гарри представлялось после экскурсии по закромам памяти Боба Огдена. Кроны деревьев так крепко сплелись над крышей хибары Гонтов, что снега возле крыльца, состоящего из ступеней разной высоты, почти не было. Весь снег тяжёлой шапкой повис на ветвях. Возле стен кучей лежали палые листья, а между ними торчали засохшие стебли крапивы.  
Регулус достал волшебную палочку и остановился перед домом, от вида которого в груди поднимало голову мерзкое чувство неконтролируемого страха.  
— Значит, в этой убогой развалюхе жили Реддлы?  
— Не-а, — с ехидством протянул Гарри, следя за реакцией Регулуса, впитавшего неприязнь к нищете с пелёнок. — Во-о-он там, видишь — на противоположной стороне на холме стоит прекрасный особняк. Это и есть дом Реддлов. А эта убогая развалюха, — он специально выделил последние слова, копируя пренебрежительную интонацию своего чистокровного спутника, — родовое гнездо потомков Салазара Слизерина.  
— Это дом Тёмного Лорда?! — спросил Блэк с таким лицом, будто ему под нос сунули кубок со Смердящим соком.  
— Это дом его матери, — хладнокровно ответил Поттер, окидывая взглядом серые стены, окна и дверь, к которой была прибита дохлая змея. Время словно остановилось в этом месте, и высушенная плоть животного даже не облетела. Да, именно таким этот дом предстал перед Огденом, а через некоторое время — перед глазами Дамблдора и самого Гарри. Ужасное место. Какой нормальный человек станет жить здесь? Хотелось поскорее отсюда исчезнуть. — Том Реддл вырос в магловском приюте. Не понимаю, — озадаченный Гарри взлохматил волосы, — ты же ничего толком не знаешь о Волдеморте. Как ты мог так просто…  
— Стать его слугой? — подсказал Блэк и с вызовом посмотрел на Поттера. — Некоторые вещи сложно объяснить, — он отвернулся, постучал палочкой по косым перилам и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, поднялся на крыльцо.  
— Или просто нет желания объяснять, — было очевидно, что Регулус предпочёл, чтобы Гарри оставил эту тему. Он так и сделал.  
Они встали перед дверью, раздумывая над тем, что делать дальше. Ручки и замочной скважины не было. Ничего, как будто дверь являлась частью лицевой стены и срослась с кирпичами. Гарри перевесился через перила и заглянул внутрь дома. Из-за щедрого слоя грязи на оконном стекле увидеть что-либо не представлялось возможным.  
Блэк сделал длинное круговое движение волшебной палочкой в поисках искусно скрытых ходов. Воздух задрожал, послышался глухой рокот. Несколько щепок, прошлогодних листьев и комьев земли медленно взмыли в воздух и снова опустились. Дверь не шелохнулась.  
— Алохомора? — предложил Гарри, бессознательно понижая голос до шёпота. Он знал, что бояться ему сейчас нечего, но от этого места исходило что-то зловещее.  
— Гарри, твой оптимизм просто пугает, — Регулус многозначительно пожал плечами и наудачу произнёс отпирающее заклинание. Магический луч ударился о дерево и погас.  
— Готов выслушать твои варианты, — хмуро сказал Поттер, кутаясь в тёплый плащ.  
— Кровопролитные чары? — пришёл на помощь Регулус после короткого молчания. — Как в пещере.  
— Сразу подозреваешь худшее? — Гарри провёл палочкой по ладони, прошептав короткую магическую формулу. — Хорошо. Куда прикладывать?  
Блэк вскинул брови.  
— Я польщён, правда, но мне-то откуда знать? Попробуй там, где, предположительно, должна быть ручка.  
Гарри провёл рукой по шершавой поверхности дерева и почувствовал себя так, словно коснулся ледяного железа. Никакого толку: ни ослепительного света, ни арки, ни грохота отодвигающихся запоров.  
— Значит, нужно попробовать в другом месте.  
— Да что ты? — вскинулся Поттер. — Может, весь дом своей кровищей измажем, а потом ляжем помирать на ступеньках. Вот Волдеморту будет радость! — Гарри начал паниковать. Столько приготовлений, а они с Блэком вот уже десять минут топчутся возле дверей. И это Великий Гарри Поттер, победивший Сами-Знаете-Кого!  
— Рано поддаваться упадническим настроениям, — хмуро проговорил Регулус, противореча самому себе. — И залечи руку — раздражает.  
— Не получается, — буркнул Гарри и досадливо поморщился. — Кровь не останавливается.  
— Чары вампиризма вокруг дома, — с живым интересом констатировал Блэк, обращаясь, похоже, к самому себе. — Тёмный Лорд весьма изощрён. Я бы ещё парализующее наложил и паразитирующее добавил для верности.  
— Слава Мерлину, Волдеморту недостаёт твоей изобретательности, — устало произнёс Поттер и вытер руку о штанину. Лечить раны Гарри так и не научился. Гермиона говорила, что он и с надкусанным заусенцем не справится.  
— Ладно, поссориться мы всегда успеем, если в этом будет необходимость. Надо осмотреться. Придется сделать так, — сказал Блэк. — Я обойду дом справа, ты — слева. Если ничего не найдём — вернёмся сюда. Договорились? Увидишь что-нибудь странное…  
— Что-то ещё более странное? — невесело улыбнулся Гарри.  
Регулус слабо усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Сигналь.  
Поттер согласно мотнул головой.  
Блэк скрылся за шероховатыми угловыми камнями. Его шаги какое-то время доносились до слуха Поттера, потом стихли. Гарри отступил к ограде и смерил недовольным взглядом площадку перед домом, затем прошёлся перед фасадом. Взад и вперёд, взад и вперёд.  
Купол из сомкнувшихся ветвей над головой делал пространство вокруг похожим на огромную звериную клетку. И, видимо, не зря. Внутри — за неровными стенами — таилось чудовище, во всяком случае, Гарри именно так называл про себя кусочек души Тома Реддла, запечатанный в кольце.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что проникнуть внутрь надо через главный вход. Но как? Все окна закрыты. Стёкла на месте. Попытаться разбить?  
Поттер взмахнул палочкой и выкрикнул:  
— Депульсо!  
Раздался дребезжащий звук. На стропила посыпались блестящие осколки. Гарри возликовал, но радость от удачи улетучилась в один миг. На месте лопнувшего стекла первого этажа уже красовалось новенькое. Вот тебе раз!  
Но Дамблдор как-то прошёл, миновал это препятствие.  
Эта мысль немного успокоила Гарри.  
— И что теперь? — пробурчал Поттер себе под нос. — Бомбарда?  
Он снова поднялся на крыльцо. Может быть, Регулус прав — стоит осмотреть здание со всех сторон.  
А кровь всё текла и текла.  
В голове Гарри шла кипучая деятельность. Ни одно заклинание не казалось ему подходящим.  
Апперио!  
Фините!  
Конфинго!  
Редукто!  
Он попробовал даже «Диссендиум» — пароль, открывающий горб Одноглазой ведьмы на третьем этаже. Безрезультатно. Поттера стало обуревать отчаяние, хуже всего, ему начало казаться, будто ветви деревьев, переплетённые сложным узором, опускались всё ниже и ниже, как будто собирались сомкнуться окончательно, почуяв его кровь. Гарри пришло в голову, что он лишь мошка — маленькая и назойливая мошкара в цветке-мухоловке. В груди медленно нарастал ужас.  
— Проклятье! Открывайся! — рявкнул Поттер, потеряв всякое терпение. Ему надо войти. Это важно, если он не хочет быть раздавленным. Его голос прозвучал в абсолютной тишине пронзительно и неестественно. «Возможно, Регулус попал в точку, сам того не ведая? — в смятении пронеслось в мыслях Гарри. — Этот дом изматывает меня как паразит, который поселился в груди и давит на сердце, давит, давит…»  
— Открывайся! — повторил он и ударил по двери кулаком. — Сейчас же!  
Дверь дрогнула под ударом.  
Змея встрепенулась, в мгновение ока обвила руку Гарри и вцепилась в плечо, прокусив ткань плаща и футболку.  
Поттер закричал и дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь схватиться за перила. Они со скрежетом надломились, и Гарри полетел вниз.  
Под спиной при приземлении жалобно хрустнули осколки битого стекла, причиняя новую боль. Но она казалась незначительной по сравнению с той, что пульсировала в плече. Левая часть тела Гарри стремительно немела.  
Перед глазами всё поплыло. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме пахнущего старой листвой тумана и снега, устремившегося вниз с корявых ветвей. Гарри смог увидеть небо и лимонный месяц, поплывший куда-то вдаль, он словно серп вспарывал лиловое брюхо.  
Поттер подумал: «Не надо, иначе на меня посыплются колючие звёзды», и проваливался в темноту.

  
* * *

Гермиона не могла найти себе место.  
Подумаешь, небольшая простуда! Три порции Бодроперцового зелья, и она как новенькая. Регулусу Блэку, значит, можно на третий день после практически предсмертного состояния ходить на свидания с кузиной, а ей отправиться за крестражем нельзя!  
Гарри был непреклонен в этом вопросе, не дав ей даже закончить перечислять аргументы в пользу того, как она может им пригодиться.  
— Два специалиста по крестражам как-нибудь справятся, — сказал Поттер, пользуясь её же терминологией, — а третьего надо беречь.  
Ей даже заняться было нечем. Кикимер всё прибрал. Книги из сумки перечитаны.  
«Каково же было Сириусу безвылазно торчать в особняке на Гриммо?» — печально размышляла Грейнджер, водя пальцем по холодному стеклу. В таком состоянии она находилась уже довольно долго. Книга в твёрдом переплёте лежала у неё на коленях. Ничто не успокаивало Гермиону лучше, чем шелест переворачиваемых страниц, но не в этот раз.  
Морозные узоры сменяли друг друга, повинуясь желанию девушки. Сначала из ледяных иголочек сложилась эмблема Хогвартса, потом на её месте появилась маленькая птичка, а за ней выступило лицо молодого человека. Он улыбался. Гермиона сама не заметила, как это случилось. Она вздёрнула подбородок и провела ладонью по стеклу, оно стало чистым. — «Невыносимо бездействовать и ждать! Да, хуже всего ждать! Ну почему? Почему Гарри не мог потерпеть? Какая необходимость идти за кольцом сейчас? Сегодня? И Блэк хорош, — обрушила свой гнев на новый объект Гермиона. — Нет, чтобы отговорить Гарри, наоборот, аж засветился от предвкушения!»  
Ей показалось, что она расслышала негромкий хлопок, с которым происходит трансгрессия, а за ним последовал скрип отворяемой двери.  
Гермиона вскочила со стула и стрелой пересекла комнату, чтобы через пару секунд прирасти к полу от окатившего её ужаса. Сколько раз она видела, как бесчувственного Гарри куда-то несут? И вот опять. Воображение живо принялось рисовать самые страшные кошмары, произошедшие с другом.  
Грейнджер бросилась к Регулусу, едва удерживающему Поттера от падения на пол, готовая подхватить Гарри в случае чего.  
— Что произошло? На вас напали? Магия крестража? Что делать?  
— Взять себя в руки! — отчеканил Блэк.  
Его командный тон отрезвил Гермиону.  
— Чем я могу помочь?  
— Ему необходимо противоядие. Быстрее. Хоть что-то.  
Грейнджер призвала из комнаты бисерную сумочку. В спичечном коробке на самом дне лежал небольшой и сморщенный камушек. Какое счастье, что когда-то она сунула его туда, памятуя о несчастном случае с Роном.  
— Надеюсь, безоар поможет, — собравшись с мыслями, сказала Гермиона. Самообладание начинало к ней возвращаться.  
Регулус посмотрел на неё с восхищением.  
— Отлично! — он протянул ладонь за противоядием. — Так, бравый гриффиндорец, теперь глотай, — Блэк с усилием разжал сомкнутые челюсти Гарри и засунул безоар ему в рот.  
Поттер дёрнулся, но Регулус не позволил выплюнуть спасительный камень.  
Гермиона застыла, как изваяние, и слёзы всё же хлынули у неё из глаз. Неужели, это конец?  
Гарри содрогнулся и успокоился, его рука, всё это время сжимавшая левое запястье Регулуса, ослабла. Несколько мучительных мгновений гробовой тишины, и вздох.  
Гермиону затопила волна благодарности к Блэку.  
Вдвоём они кое-как втащили Поттера в спальню и опустили на кровать.  
— Где я? — прохрипел тот, заморгав и машинально потерев шрам на лбу. — Что со мной?  
— Жить будешь, — отозвался Регулус.  
В ушах Гарри гудело, как будто там открыли поселение полсотни пчёл. Поттер чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку.  
— Ты в Визжащей хижине, — ответила Гермиона, с силой сжав его локоть. Он ничего не почувствовал.  
Гарри огляделся, сглотнул и ощутил боль. Всё верно. Он находился на втором этаже, лежал под большим старинным балдахином. Со стены на него уставился нарисованный книзл с пушистым хвостом. Во рту был ужасный вкус, как будто он съел десяток драже «Берти-Боттс», и у всех начинка — ушная сера.  
Гермиона сидела рядом. Вид у неё был испуганный, и стакан в руках почему-то дрожал, блестя гранями, как осколки стекла возле старого дома…  
— Крестраж! — воскликнул Поттер, резко подскочив. — Что случилось?!  
— Кроме того, что я напугалась до смерти? — простуженным голосом сказала Гермиона, отчего фраза прозвучала ещё строже, и лёгким толчком вынудила друга вновь откинуться на подушки. — Я ведь предупреждала. Лежи смирно, я же вижу, как тебе плохо.  
Спорить с ней было бессмысленно. Гарри, не слушая её, приподнялся на локте и перевёл взгляд, полный надежды, на Блэка, мечтая увидеть в его руках золотую коробку чуть ли не со всеми крестражами сразу.  
— Ты же не думаешь всерьёз, что я оставил тебя валяться без памяти на крыльце, а сам пошёл за кольцом? — проницательно сказал Регулус. — Мне показалось, что тогда и крестраж тебе будет ни к чему…  
— Дверь открылась?  
— Естественно, нет.  
Гарри мысленно застонал и, прикрыв глаза, пару раз стукнулся головой о спинку кровати. Грейнджер посмотрела на него так, словно он приготовился лишиться чувств.  
— Эй, давай-ка без дополнительных увечий, — сказал Блэк. — Не своди все мои усилия на нет. Ты и так паршиво выглядишь — как после свидания с хвосторогой.  
— На себя бы посмотрел, — буркнул Поттер, потирая затылок.  
Грейнджер вздрогнула и обернулась, с широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Регулуса, он опирался на каминную стойку. И как она сразу не заметила? Кровь… на шее, на руках и на воротнике рубашки. Всюду кровь…  
— Это не моя! — поспешно воскликнул Блэк, поймав её придирчивый взгляд. — Просто Гарри решил раскрасить дом Гонтов в цвета страсти.  
— Придурок, — со слабой усмешкой пробормотал Поттер, чем снова привлёк внимание Гермионы, принявшейся рассматривать его порезанную ладонь, которая до сих пор немного кровоточила.  
— Ты обещал вернуться невредимым!  
— Неправда, — несколько смущенно пояснил Гарри, попытавшись приподняться. Половина тела не слушалась совсем, как будто на неё наложили парализующее заклинание. Блэк как в воду глядел. — Ну-у… в смысле, я не уточнял, — и справедливости ради Поттер добавил: — И мазать проклятые двери кровью тоже не сам придумал. Меня надоумили.  
— Я не виноват! — заранее поднял руки Регулус.  
— Я так и подумала.  
— Поттер, скажи, не предполагал, что мы так скоро будем квиты?  
Гарри возвёл глаза к потолку, пожалуй, это единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать безболезненно, и пробурчал:  
— Слизеринец.  
— Может, теперь расскажете, что произошло? — строго спросила Гермиона, пододвинув свой стул ближе к Гарри. — Давай руку, я всё залечу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Бывало и лучше. Я всё расскажу, только спокойно. Меня укусила змея, вообще-то, она была мёртвой, но это ей не помешало. Ко всему прочему, она оказалась ещё и ядовитой.  
Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на друга и открыла рот, очевидно, чтобы отругать за неосторожность, поэтому Гарри поторопился продолжить:  
— Представь себе, висела на двери и не впускала нас внутрь.  
— Вы даже не вошли в дом?  
— Теперь это откладывается, — сказал Блэк.  
— Это всё просто доказывает то, — нравоучительным тоном подвела черту Грейнджер и сунула в руку Поттера стакан, — что мне стоило отправиться с вами, если уж вам так не сиделось! Это послужит вам уроком.  
Гарри посмотрел на Регулуса и не заметил ни следа раскаяния на его лице. Тот лишь надменно поднял бровь.  
— Ты же знаешь, чем иногда оборачивается излишняя поспешность, — едва слышно сказала Гермиона. Пожалуй, это было нечестно. Поттер сразу понял, что она имеет в виду. Иногда Гарри представлял себе, что бы было, вспомни он о зеркальце, подаренном крёстным… Он мог бы связаться с Сириусом и с облегчением удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. А тот с усмешкой, за которой всегда скрывалось целое море заботы, посоветовал бы съесть гору шоколада, а то и две.  
Регулус озадаченно молчал, ожидая продолжения фразы. Лицо его оставалось невозмутимым, но в душе поднималась волна жгучего любопытства.  
— Это точно, Гермиона, — поторопился покаяться Поттер, заметив, как насторожился младший Блэк. — И всё-таки надо поскорее заполучить кольцо! Я чувствую!  
— Но не сейчас. Мерлин! Я действительно устал, — слабо усмехнулся Регулус, проведя рукой по перепачканному бледному лицу. — Подвиги отнимают столько сил… Гарри, а тебе повезло — Кикимер здесь всё натёр до блеска и разогнал всех пауков. Лежи себе целую неделю, любуйся девственно чистым потолком…  
— Да, я самый «везучий» из людей, — без всякого выражения проговорил Поттер, поднеся стакан к губам.  
— Позвать Кикимера? Ему только дай над кем-нибудь всласть попричитать…  
— Не надо никого звать! — перебила Гермиона. Она еле выдворила эльфа из хижины, когда он сунулся сюда час назад.  
Регулус покачал головой и вышел из комнаты. Уже на пороге он обернулся, встретившись с Гермионой весёлым взглядом.  
— Мне кажется, вы крайне предвзято относитесь к домовым эльфам, мисс Грейнджер.  
От подступившего к горлу хохота Гарри поперхнулся водой.


	31. Удача и разочарование

Гермиона наколдовала плед, забралась с ногами в кресло и достала часть волшебного прибора, чтобы в который раз осмотреть каждую деталь, осмотреть трепетно и бережно, как любимую игрушку из детства, что несколько лет пролежала в коробке на чердаке. Вот царапина с обратной стороны диска, а вот острый краешек, об него можно порезаться до крови. Гермиона осторожно провела по нему кончиком пальца и вздохнула.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Регулус, опустив руки на спинку кресла. — Тяжкие вздохи Гарри я ещё как-то могу понять. Он, бедненький, даже пятку почесать не может, и помочь ему мы, увы, бессильны.  
Гермиона подняла голову и улыбнулась. Блэк был предельно вежлив все эти дни, если не считать неожиданных острот, предметом которых могло стать всё, что угодно, попавшееся ему на глаза в подходящий момент. Грейнджер опасалась ляпнуть при нём что-нибудь невпопад, хотя над ней Регулус почти не подшучивал по ведомым только ему гуманным причинам. Его безобидные подтрунивания были гораздо предпочтительнее тягостного молчания. И, главное, Гарри происходящее явно шло на пользу. Он смеялся, иногда включаясь с Регулусом в страстную дискуссию, и потихоньку шёл на поправку.  
«Между прочим, они с Сириусом гораздо больше похожи друг на друга, нежели понимают это», — сказал Поттер, но Гермиона осознавала, что всё не так просто.  
— Почему же бессильны? Ему стоит только попросить.  
— Чего я только не делал в своей жизни, но чесать пятки — увольте, — в притворном ужасе сказал Блэк.  
Он обошёл кресло, придвинул стул и сел совсем рядом с Гермионой.  
— Почему ты сидишь здесь одна? — Регулус заметил осколок хроноворота раньше, чем Гермиона успела спрятать его под плед. — Скучаешь по друзьям?  
— Извини?  
— Наверняка, у тебя остались близкие в том времени, откуда вы с Поттером явились, — Регулус подался вперёд и убрал с подлокотника перо, непроизвольно задев её запястье, — родные, любимые…  
— Да… Да, конечно.  
— Расскажи мне о них, — попросил Блэк.  
— Брось, как будто тебе интересно.  
— А вдруг? Я весь внимание.  
Гермиона бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, он не шутит.  
Она задумалась и… увидела голубое небо с перьевыми облаками, а под ногами — кудрявый клевер, украшающий задний двор дома Грейнджеров, а, может и «Норы», ставшей практически родной за последние годы. Неважно, сколько лет пройдёт, но Гермионе казалось, она никогда не забудет праздничный обед на открытом июльском воздухе, смех друзей и хоровод гномов, вполголоса напевающих что-то о яблоках. А потом вдруг вспомнился магазин близнецов Уизли и драчливый телескоп, после неудачного знакомства с которым ей пришлось ходить похожей на панду. Она втайне от всех, даже от Гарри, заколдовала наручные часы Фреда и Джорджа так, чтобы те их покусали.  
— Глупое происшествие, — хохотнув, сказала Гермиона и нисколько не рассердилась на Регулуса за его смех. За этим рассказом последовал другой — ещё одна забавная история, оставшаяся в прошлом. Грейнджер сама не знала, почему стала говорить Блэку о всякой ерунде, просто ей показалось, что они знают друг друга уже много-много лет.  
Регулус понимал, что сейчас Гермиона очень далеко, несмотря на то, что сидела рядом и делилась с ним своими маленькими секретами.  
Грейнджер опомнилась внезапно, поняв, что давно слышит только собственный голос.  
— Может, я ещё увижусь с ними, — произнесла она немного застенчиво. — Кто знает?  
— Понимаю. Другой мир. Вокруг чужие незнакомые люди. Любому на твоём месте хотелось бы вернуться назад, — Регулус запнулся. — Я прав?  
Гермиона провела пальцем по запотевшему стеклу линзы, внутри которой блестел золотой песок. «О да! Всей душой я мечтаю найти вторую часть прибора, понять, как он работает, и отправиться домой — в своё привычное время!»  
— Да, — произнесла она и призвала книгу из сумки. Но Блэк не собирался давать Грейнджер возможности углубиться в чтение.  
— Поэтому ты так рвёшься в Хогвартс? — спросил Регулус.  
Она бы не призналась в этом ни за что в жизни, но он, кажется, сам всё понял. Гермиона даже испугалась: не использует ли Блэк на ней легилименцию. Это многое объясняло.  
— Я просто подумала, что вторая половина могла потеряться во время нашего падения… — сказала Гермиона, беспокойно заёрзав в кресле.  
— И крестраж, спрятанный в замке, ни при чём.  
— Неправда! — ради справедливости возразила она и понизила голос, чтобы не услышал Гарри. — Просто одно другому не мешает.  
— Но Поттер, естественно, ничего о твоих планах пока не знает. Вернее, тебе так приятно думать.  
— Ты проникаешь в мои мысли! — воскликнула Гермиона.  
— О Мерлин, с чего ты это взяла? — удивился Блэк, явно забавляясь её реакцией. — Признаюсь, я искренне поражён вашими с Гарри домыслами на мой счёт. Он полагает, что я прекрасно разбираюсь в магии крови, ты, видимо, считаешь меня искушённым легилиментом. Увы, как бы это ни было соблазнительно, мне не удастся забраться в твою умную головку.  
— Но ты не перестаёшь пытаться, — отложив книгу в сторону, с возмущением сказала Гермиона.  
— Беллатриса пыталась натаскать меня, — равнодушно произнёс Регулус, — но в итоге пришла к выводу, что я не обучаем. Для занятий легилименцией у меня не хватает усидчивости. Разумеется, она выразилась не так изящно.  
— Ты продолжаешь паясничать, — устало проговорила Грейнджер и направилась к лестнице, надеясь, что хоть Гарри сейчас не в силах спорить о чём-либо.  
Гермиона чувствовала себя сердитой и раздражённой. Упоминание о Беллатрисе Лестрейндж не прибавило ей положительных эмоций. В голове загудело, и сознание «любезно» подсунуло картинку, являющуюся в кошмарах — потолок, необыкновенно высокий потолок зала, где на массивной цепи висит огромная люстра с подрагивающими словно от нетерпения подвесками. Во сне цепь снова и снова лопается, и груда хрусталя летит вниз.  
— От тебя не дождёшься искренности, Регулус.  
— Разве? — поинтересовался Блэк, догнав Грейнджер у двери. — И это упрекает меня та, что сама вечно что-то недоговаривает.  
Гермиона попыталась обойти его, но он прислонился к дверному косяку и уперся рукой в другой, перекрыв ей выход.  
— Неужели ты считаешь меня совсем слепым? Вы с Гарри постоянно переглядываетесь с таким выражением лиц, будто замыслили ограбление Гринготтса. У Поттера чуть ли не язык отнимается или мозг, не знаю точно, если речь заходит о Сириусе. Волей-неволей, я пришёл к заключению, что вы мне не доверяете до конца, утаиваете что-то, вечно скрытничаете. Сколько это будет продолжаться?  
«Что ж, это верно, — подумала Грейнджер, — но правда тебе совсем не понравится».  
— Если всё и так, — тряхнув волосами, произнесла она, так и не ответив на вопрос, — мы делаем это для твоего же блага.  
Регулус рассмеялся ей в лицо.  
— Вот уж забота, право!  
— Перестань! И по твоему поведению трудно было сказать, что судьба Сириуса вызвала у тебя хоть какой-то интерес, — холодно добавила уязвлённая Гермиона.  
На лице Блэка застыло такое странное выражение, что она даже испугалась.  
— Видимо, тот факт, что тебя больше интересует хроноворот, нежели крестражи, ты тоже скрываешь от Гарри для его блага? — ледяным тоном произнёс Регулус.  
Для Гермионы это было уже слишком. Её героически поддерживаемое спокойствие развеялось, как туманная дымка за окнами. Кровь прилила к щекам.  
— Пять минут назад я считала, что ты меня понимаешь, — произнесла Грейнджер, оттолкнув руку Блэка, преградившую путь из комнаты. Тогда Регулус схватил Гермиону выше локтя и развернул к себе. Она с недовольством посмотрела на него, но он не отпустил.  
— Скажу тебе больше — я единственный, кто тебя понимает. Думаешь, мне всё равно? Тёмный Лорд жив и пока ещё здравствует, не думая помирать. Я боюсь, что Гарри ошибается, и всё может пойти совсем не так, как ему грезится. Что тогда?  
— Гарри хочет спасти своих родных! Он вернул тебе жизнь, дал шанс всё исправить, — воодушевлённо заговорила Гермиона, как обычно заступаясь за лучшего друга. Только она могла распекать Гарри Поттера, больше никто. Если только Рон, но его здесь не было. Вместо него перед ней стоял Регулус, и он, в отличие от Уизли, не собирался идти на попятную под её негодующим взором.  
— А я его просил?  
— Видимо, тебе незнакомо слово «благодарность».  
— Ах! Какой коварный выпад в сторону зачатков моей совести. Конечно, нет, — прошипел Регулус, — сам гадаю, почему притащил чуть живого Гарри сюда после укуса змеи, едва не оставив в том проклятом месте свои брови во время трансгрессии. Ну что ж, никто не безупречен.  
— В конце концов, — пристыженная Гермиона решила вернуться к изначальному предмету спора, — хроноворот нам не помешал бы, если всё, как ты говоришь, пойдёт не так.  
— Потрясающе, — иронично сказал Регулус. — Твоя преданность Поттеру сильнее желания вернуться назад, — он убрал руки в карманы брюк и вскинул голову, внезапно усмехнувшись. — Ладно, вопрос исчерпан.  
Грейнджер подняла глаза и увидела полоску света, упавшую на лестницу, затем скрипнула открывшаяся ещё шире дверь спальни. Как хорошо, что Гарри уже мог кое-как передвигаться по комнате и невольно прекратил этот диалог. Гермиона не могла больше ни секунды смотреть в лицо Регулуса, до того была взвинчена.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж вместе.  
Грейнджер шла чуть впереди, медленно осознавая, что злилась на саму себя, ведь Регулус был прав. Он не просил его спасать, не уговаривал Гарри идти за кольцом. Более того, Блэк был с ней заодно, но Гермиона понимала, что не может говорить с ним откровенно обо всём, чтобы не делать ему же, надменному индюку, больнее. Сознание своей неправоты сердило ещё больше.  
Она обернулась на лестничной площадке у самого дверного проёма, за которым виднелась фигура Гарри, с гриффиндорским упорством расхаживающего по комнате, заставляя работать плохо слушающиеся мышцы.  
Регулус остановился и скрестил руки на груди. Его лица в тени, падающей от приоткрытой двери, не было видно, и от этого Грейнджер стало ещё хуже. Она всегда с лёгкостью могла предугадать реакцию Рона или Гарри, когда они начинали выходить из себя или подолгу дулись на неё, понимая, что пора бы и помириться. Но Блэк, тщательно сдерживавший свои эмоции до этой минуты, повергал её в недоумение. Ей не понять, когда он серьёзен, а когда в его легкомысленной фразе проскальзывает частичка искренности.  
— Извини, — буркнула Гермиона, уставившись на носки своих туфель. — То, что я наговорила сейчас там… внизу… это было отвратительно. Я вовсе так не думаю.  
Блэк не ответил, и она подняла голову.  
— Ну, давай, покритикуй меня. Скажи, что я люблю всеми командовать и…  
— Зачем? — взявшись за дверную ручку, спросил Регулус. — Ты и так выглядишь довольно виноватой. Хотя да, — прошептал он, — покомандовать ты любишь. Но для меня это было весьма слабовато, привык к большему.

  
* * *

За обедом Гарри долго говорил что-то о Грозном Глазе и его деревянной ноге, поражаясь тому, как ловко Аластор стучал своей деревяшкой, когда он сам едва не полетел со ступенек, высунувшись за порог спальни. Гермиона почти не вслушивалась, витая в собственных мыслях, и очнулась только, когда друг здоровой рукой заботливо протянул ей тарелку с куском курицы.  
— Скоро мы сможем отправиться в Литл-Хэнглтон, — сказал Гарри с большим воодушевлением. — Мне уже лучше. Палочка не выскальзывает, слушается на отлично. Я вспомнил несколько отпирающих заклинаний, — Поттер передал Регулусу исписанный лист бумаги, перо и чернильницу, потом покосился на Гермиону, прекрасно зная, что стоит ей захотеть, и она добавила бы к его списку ещё десяток чар. Он посверлил её взглядом, но она осталась слепа и глуха к его внушению.  
— Ну, а пока, — сказала Гермиона, — тебе не кажется, что мы можем заняться другими крестражами?  
Регулус весь обед делал вид, что не замечает её, но тут всё-таки оторвал взгляд от бумаги, на которой силился прочесть каракули Поттера.  
— Ты думаешь, Волдеморт как-то узнал, что мы были у его тайника? — тревожно спросил Гарри, отложив вилку.  
— Вряд ли сушёный трупик змеи сумел ему о чём-то сообщить, — заметил Блэк и прищурился так, будто заподозрил неладное.  
— В чём дело, Гермиона?  
— Мы могли бы использовать время с пользой. Что в этом плохого? — проговорила Грейнджер, впившись в Гарри упрямым взглядом — как в прежние времена. Тактику, с помощью которой можно было давить на Поттера, она освоила уже давно. — Неизвестно ещё, когда нам удастся сломать защиту дома Гонтов.  
— Ты даже не взглянула на мой список, — проворчал Поттер.  
— Я не хочу сидеть сложа руки. По подземному лазу можно хоть сейчас пробраться в Хогвартс!  
— Одна ты никуда не пойдёшь, — посуровел Гарри.  
Гермиона нахмурилась и посмотрела на Регулуса, тот, притворяясь, что происходящее его не касается, досадливо теребил левую манжету, по которой растекалось пятнышко чернил.  
«Да, мне предстоит нелёгкое испытание, — поняла Грейнджер. — Он упрётся, как гиппогриф. Но ничего, главное, я попаду в Хогвартс, а там уж как-нибудь уломаю его спуститься по трубам в подземелье».  
— Регулус может пойти со мной, — робко сказала Гермиона.  
— И что ты скажешь на это? — недовольно спросил Поттер у Блэка.  
— Не вижу причин для отказа, — неожиданно ответил тот.  
— Ладно, ладно, — проговорил раздосадованный Гарри. Он словно почувствовал, что его хотят провести, но не мог ничего поделать. Идея его не вдохновила. Ему вдруг показалось, что он говорит с Сириусом, вынужденным сидеть в четырёх стенах и считать мух на потолке. Стало как-то неудобно. В конце концов, не признаваться же, что ему самому хотелось отправиться в волшебный замок за диадемой, пройтись по родным коридорам школы, поглазеть на портреты и потайные местечки, послушать, как бодро отдаются шаги под высоким потолком ночного Хогвартса.  
Гермиона очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— У меня уже есть план, как незаметно войти в замок.  
— Житья с тобой нет, — хмыкнул Поттер.  
Улучив момент, когда Гарри не мог их услышать, Регулус потянул Гермиону, которой не удалось вовремя ретироваться, за рукав и сказал:  
— Наверное, я мог бы прекратить это ещё за столом.  
— Но не стал.  
— Мне хотелось увидеть, чем это закончится, узнать, что окажется сильнее: упрямство Гарри или твоё, — Блэк вздохнул. — В итоге именно я пал жертвой твоих интриг.  
— Почему? — немного погодя прошептала Гермиона. — Почему ты не выдал меня? Зачем согласился идти в Хогвартс?  
Регулус заговорщицки улыбнулся и посмотрел на неё, как на несмышлёного ребёнка. Она выдержала его взгляд и не опустила глаза. Ей не хотелось уступать.  
— Умение совершать опрометчивые поступки — одно из моих тайных преимуществ, — сказал Блэк.  
Грейнджер покачала головой.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Он опустил глаза, с удивлением понимая, что всё ещё держит её за руку, машинально сжимая ткань рукава.  
— Считай, что я неравнодушен к твоему свитеру. Он мягкий, тёплый, мне приятно до него дотрагиваться.  
Сперва Гермионе показалось, что Блэк опять шутит, но в кои-то веки ей удалось выхватить в его голосе странную нотку, словно лишённую притворства. Наверное, Регулус никогда не будет с ней откровенен, но всё-таки она спросила:  
— А на самом деле?  
Регулус негромко рассмеялся и убрал руку.  
— Так я и признался.

  
* * *

Гермиона подёргала за узловатые корни, с которых тут же обвалился снег, приподнялась и провела ладонью по стволу дерева в поисках нужного сучка.  
Шелест ветвей Гремучей ивы стих.  
— Готово!  
Блэк подтянулся и следом за Гермионой выбрался из тайного хода.  
Он обнаружил, что глядит на озеро, серебряной полоской протянувшееся почти до самого Хогвартса, где его скрывала тень замка. Крышу совятни, откуда доносилось негромкое уханье сов, совсем замело, все её зубцы обзавелись бородой сосулек и сияли в лунном свете.  
— Нам нужно быть предельно внимательными, — шёпотом твердила Гермиона. — Преподаватели дежурят на всех этажах. Кроме того, нельзя недооценивать смотрителя и его кошку. А ещё Пивз. Он может встретиться…  
Ей пришлось нагнуться, чтобы ветки кустарников, подошедших вплотную к стене замка, не зацепили капюшон. Она раздвинула голые стебли и увидела дверку — маленькую и облупленную, наверняка, очень-очень старую. Гермиона ударила палочкой щеколду. Раздался щелчок, и дверь бесшумно отворилась.  
Наклонив головы под чудовищно низкой притолокой и собрав всю пыль на потолке, Грейнджер и Блэк протиснулись внутрь и очутились на лестнице. Снизу повеяло теплом.  
— Признайся, здесь снуют самые крохотные домовики, — недовольно прошептал Регулус, ударившись о выступ.  
— Я не виновата, что ты выше среднестатистического эльфа, — проворчала Гермиона и, не удержавшись, исключительно ему назло добавила: — Можно подумать, мне приятно слышать твоё сопение над ухом.  
Через минуту они оказались в хранилище припасов замка. Повсюду высились полки с продуктами: сырами, колбасами, свежими фруктами. В углу лежали пузатые мешки с крупами и мукой, из которой уже завтра эльфы Хогвартса напекут лепёшки и пирожки на завтрак.  
В дальнем конце оказалась ещё одна дверь, и Регулус, не мешкая, направился к ней. Грейнджер сразу же узнала новое помещение. Вдоль стен, украшенных сотнями поварских половников и связками приправ, тянулись столы с начищенными до блеска кастрюлями. В исполинском очаге весело трещал огонь.  
Гермиона вспомнила Добби, его разномастные носки и шапку-поварёшку, в которой он встречал её, Гарри и Рона, когда им удалось проникнуть в кухню на четвёртом курсе. И сам Хогвартс, казалось, нисколько не изменился за двадцать лет. Например, в том углу когда-то сидела Винки и плакала из-за того, что её выгнал Крауч, а у того стола Гермиона прятала вязаные шапки в надежде, что какой-нибудь невнимательный эльф наткнётся на них по утру и станет свободным. Грейнджер так ярко увидела эту картину, что усмехнулась.  
Блэк с подозрением покосился на неё и почему-то пригладил волосы. В этом жесте не было ничего особенного, но Гермиона вдруг представила одну из своих шапок на Блэке, таком серьёзном и важном, и зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться на весь замок.  
— Прекрати хихикать!  
— И ничего я не хихикаю.  
— Нет, конечно, это маленькие пикси у меня в ушах.  
Гермиона легко толкнула Регулуса в бок.  
— Хочешь перебудить всех эльфов? Может, эти малыши и выглядят не слишком внушительно, но поверь, спросонья запросто огреют сковород… — Регулус затормозил так внезапно, что Грейнджер чуть не врезалась в него сзади. Она выглянула из-за его плеча и увидела причину остановки.  
Перед ними маячило маленькое существо в наволочке-тоге.  
— Привет! — жизнерадостно поздоровался Регулус, ожидая в ответ чего угодно: от боевого эльфийского клича до незамедлительного появления на кухне всего преподавательского состава, но никак не последующего вопроса.  
— Чего изволят сэр и леди? — затараторил домовой эльф, выстреливая словами, как из арбалета. — Пирожных? Чая? Пирожков с курицей? Карамельных яблок?  
— Мы задержались в Хогсмиде, нам надо быстрее попасть в свои гостиные… — осторожно сказала Гермиона.  
— Без еды? — полным отчаяния голосом уточнил эльф.  
— Нам ничего не надо, только бы незаметно выйти в коридор.  
— Глупости! — перебил Блэк. — Не лишай нашего маленького друга его маленьких радостей.  
— У нас нет на это времени, — прошептала Гермиона. — И я не хочу его утруждать.  
— О чём, во имя Мерлина, ты говоришь? Утруждать? А унимать истерику время есть? — возразил Регулус. — Ещё пара секунд, и он затопит всю школу горючими слезами, — и спокойно обратился к эльфу: — Мы возьмём что-нибудь…  
Сияющий от радости домовик унёсся в подсобку, откуда в мгновение ока вернулся с корзинкой, доверху наполненной разнообразной выпечкой.  
Блэк напустил на себя такой благодарный вид, что домовик всё-таки прослезился. Гермиона пробормотала несколько признательных фраз и выскользнула в прохладный коридор подземелий.  
— Ты считаешь, эльф будет молчать? — спросила она Регулуса, пристраивающего корзинку с пирожками за статуей Мирабеллы Планкет, страстно обнимающей треску. Он оторвался от своего занятия и недоумённо посмотрел на Грейнджер.  
— Думаешь, надо было его убить?  
— Как ты можешь так… — она замолчала и насупилась, услышав тихий смех. Как же это похоже на Регулуса Блэка: у них ответственное дело, того и гляди, попадутся, а он мстит ей за упрёки в неблагодарности вот таким вот незатейливым способом.  
— Ты ещё всех приведений перебуди! — прошипела Гермиона. — Их даже убивать не придётся.  
С этого момента Грейнджер решила взять инициативу в свои руки.  
Она уверенно шагала по коридору, ведущему к кабинету чар. Неподалёку должен был висеть гобелен, скрывающий потайной ход, значительно сокращавший путь и уменьшающий вероятность наткнуться на какого-нибудь профессора.  
Благодаря высоким стрельчатым окнам коридор хорошо просматривался. Луна то скрывалась за облаками, то выходила. Её лучи образовывали квадраты на полу, и Гермиона быстро переходила от одного островка света к другому, осматривая стены, пока не увидела впереди долгожданный гобелен с изображением молодой волшебницы, пересаживающей мандрагору.  
Внезапно эхо шаркающих шагов наполнило всё пространство вокруг, а стена возле поворота отразила свет фонаря.  
— Филч, — проговорила Гермиона. Она поняла, ещё несколько мгновений, и завхоз окажется в коридоре. Грейнджер без объяснений схватила отставшего на несколько шагов Блэка за локоть и потащила к спасительному гобелену. По пути Регулус налетел на доспехи, и коридор наполнился лязгом.  
Когда тяжёлая ткань хлопнула за спиной, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением и отступила назад, прислонившись к стене. Глаза здесь были бесполезны, она даже не могла понять, где Блэк, но слышала, как он шёпотом ругается возле неё.  
Нужно было скорее уходить. Грейнджер сделала несколько шагов вперёд и вдруг угодила ногой в дыру. Гермиона вытянула руку, чтобы не упасть, и упёрлась в грудь Регулуса.  
— Нервишки, мисс Грейнджер? Успокойся, — сердито отозвался он.  
— Я провалилась, — с упавшим сердцем прошептала Гермиона, приняв безуспешную попытку вырваться. — Здесь ложная ступенька Невилла!  
— Кого?  
— Неважно! Вытащи меня отсюда!  
— Потрясающе! Интересно, каким образом? У вас с Гарри один лимит везения на двоих?  
За гобеленом отчётливо раздались шаги завхоза.  
— Я знаю, вы здесь! Ты слышала, миссис Норрис? Нарушители где-то рядом!  
У Грейнджер потемнело в глазах. Сейчас Филч откинет гобелен с волшебницей…  
Гермиона зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, то поняла, что может различить силуэт Регулуса, опустившегося возле неё на одно колено и осматривающего ловушку. Тонкая полоска оранжевого света, берущая начало от щёлки между гобеленом и стеной замка, протянулась по нижним ступеням лестницы до края пальто Блэка.  
И тут просвет начал медленно таять — Филч удалялся. Площадку заполняла темнота.  
— Я кое-что придумал, — прошептал Регулус, не замечая, в отличие от Гермионы, как со стороны гобелена на них уставились два глаза-фонаря. Грейнджер пихнула его в плечо.  
Светящиеся глаза всё приближались. Что-то тёплое задело лодыжку Гермионы — кошка смотрителя подкралась совсем близко. Раздалось странное мурлыканье, сменившееся звуком удаляющихся мягких лап. Нижняя часть гобелена приподнялась, и в проёме мелькнул кошачий хвост.  
— Она просто ушла? — не поверив своим глазам, спросила Гермиона.  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Я везунчик? — предположил Блэк.  
— Ну конечно. Признавайся, что ты с ней сделал?  
— Всего лишь погладил её и позволил обнюхать пальцы, — сообщил Регулус, осторожно наступив на край проваленной по центру ступеньки, и задумчиво добавил: — Очевидно, от меня вкусно пахнет.  
— Очевидно, — саркастично проговорила Гермиона, — пирожками с кухни.  
Регулус, к её удивлению, не отреагировал на шпильку.  
— Обхвати меня за шею, — серьёзно сказал он.  
— Это ещё зачем?  
— Ты хочешь стоять здесь до утра? Я не против, но Гарри удар хватит от волнения. Я обещал ему доставить тебя обратно целой и невредимой. Хорошо, он хотя бы не потребовал дать Непреложный обет.  
Гермиона почувствовала руки Регулуса на талии и оказалась тесно прижатой к нему. Ей показалось, что, стоит закрыть глаза, и она услышит плеск волн, набегающих на скалы, ведь так ясно ощутила запах соли, северного моря и… едва уловимый аромат карамели. Мерлин, от Регулуса, в самом деле, вкусно пахло.  
Регулус переступил пару раз, а потом резко надавил на плиту, ступенька рванула вверх, заставив Грейнджер подскочить на месте и сдавленно ахнуть. Конечно, случись это днём, никто бы и не услышал, но ночью этот вскрик показался Гермионе громче вопля упыря, живущего на чердаке «Норы».  
Филч резко отдёрнул гобелен.  
— Попались!

  
* * *

— Неплохой улов, миссис Норрис, — торжествовал завхоз. Настроение у него было просто замечательное. Филч ковылял к своему кабинету с удивительной скоростью, мечтая заполнить парочку бланков на нарушителей порядка в школьных коридорах. Даже фонарь в его руке как-то особенно бодро подпрыгивал в такт быстрым мелким шажкам.  
Блэк и Грейнджер смиренно шли впереди завхоза. Рядом с Регулусом семенила не менее довольная, чем её хозяин, миссис Норрис. Время от времени она фыркала и раздувала ноздри.  
Гермиона чувствовала себя отвратительно. Надо же было угодить в лапы к Филчу в такой ответственный момент. С другой стороны, завхоз мог оказаться полезен, вернее, не он сам, а одна вещь, находящаяся в его кабинете.  
Гермиона успела навести заклинание на фонарь, и теперь огонёк за стеклянными стенками был едва виден, поэтому хорошенько рассмотреть лица задержанных учеников сквибу никак не удавалось.  
— Шевелитесь, шевелитесь, — ворчал он. — Топайте дальше, уже недалеко осталось.  
— Сейчас, — прошептал Блэк, тронув Гермиону за локоть. Она посмотрела на Регулуса и увидела в его руке палочку.  
— О нет! Даже не думай. Мне нужно попасть в его кабинет.  
— Зачем?  
Гермиона прижала палец к губам и покосилась на кошку, неотступно следующую рядом.  
— Зачем? — повторил Регулус ещё настойчивее. — Опять ваша игра в молчанку!  
— …потом проверить Часовую башню, — самозабвенно распинался Филч, — там собираются самые отъявленные прохиндеи, а с вами, голубчики, мы быстро разберёмся. Так и запишем — обжимались ночью в нише.  
— Неправда! — возразила Гермиона. Изображённые на полотнах люди вытянули шеи и посмотрели на неё ещё пристальнее, чем раньше.  
— Правда, правда, — живо отреагировал Регулус и с упрёком взглянул на Грейнджер. Теперь-то он отыграется по полной. — И не один раз.  
Гермиона покраснела до корней волос и с трудом заставила себя промолчать.  
— Замечательно! — злорадно захихикал Филч, тряся дряблыми щеками. — Ещё несколько часов отработок вам обеспечены! Какое непотребство посреди школьного коридора!  
— Вот, к сожалению, до непотребства чуть-чуть не дошло. Вы слишком рано ввалились в нишу.  
Тут уж Гермиона не могла притвориться глухой.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — возмущённо процедила она. — Не было ничего такого.  
— А за то, что ты всё отрицаешь, — пророкотал Филч, потрясая пальцем, — я добавлю ещё пару часов штрафных работ!  
Завхоз открыл дверь своего кабинета и пропустил Гермиону с Регулусом внутрь, затем прошествовал к своему столу, заваленному бумагами, и начал в них копаться. Найдя необходимое, Филч посмотрел на задержанных учеников, но его глаза вдруг заслезились, мешая увидеть лица.  
— Ещё и простуду подхватил, — проворчал Аргус себе под нос. Он обмакнул перо в чернильницу и разгладил чистый бланк.  
— Имена.  
— Эван Розье, — выдал Регулус, вспомнив друга-ловеласа, — и Дейзи Хукам.  
Гермиона с удивлением уставилась на него.  
— Почему вы не носите отличительные знаки своего факультета? Ещё одно нарушение школьного устава!  
Блэк равнодушно пожал плечами, спрятав руки за спину.  
— Проступок, — Филч просмаковал это слово и с противной улыбочкой начал медленно выводить его в графе бланка. — Да что ж такое?  
Его веки налились тяжестью. Он протёр уголки выцветших глаз концом пропахшего нафталином шарфа. Стало только хуже. Буквы поплыли по пергаменту.  
— Прос-ту-пок, — повторил завхоз, ткнув в кое-как выписанное слово кончиком пера для ориентира.  
— Обжимались в нише, — великодушно напомнил Регулус.  
Гермиона шлёпнула его по плечу.  
— Но это звучит весьма вульгарно, вы не находите? — исправился он. — Напишите, что мы придавались сладострастию за гобеленом.  
Филч часто-часто заморгал, уже мало что понимая. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось спать.  
— Сладо-чего? — переспросил он.  
— Сладких снов, — дружелюбно сказал Регулус, подойдя к нему и осторожно выудив перо из его расслабленных пальцев. — Отдыхайте, мы никуда не уйдём, пока вы не проснётесь.  
— Точно? — зевая, пробормотал Филч.  
— Ну конечно.  
Гермиона издала полное скепсиса фырканье, и Регулус бросил на неё убийственный взгляд.  
— А потом вы пойдёте в Часовую башню и поймаете всех прохиндеев, как и собирались, — Блэк ловко подсунул под щёку склонившегося над столом завхоза кипу докладных на Пивза. — И Дамблдор разрешит вам подвесить их за лодыжки под потолком. Вы уже слышите эти чудесные крики, эти мольбы о пощаде?  
На последней фразе Филч блаженно прикрыл глаза и засопел.  
— Финальный штрих, — сказал Блэк, указав палочкой, которую до этого прятал за спиной, на кошку. Миссис Норрис глухо мяукнула, забралась на лежанку и свернулась калачиком.  
— Когда ты успел наложить на него сонное заклинание? — спросила Гермиона, осторожно приблизившись к похрапывающему завхозу. — Да так незаметно.  
— Похоже, кто-то был слишком занят, представляя те самые непотребства.  
Гермиона едва не опрокинула чернильницу на нос завхоза.  
— Я имею в виду Филча, — со всей серьезностью глядя на девушку, произнёс Блэк. — Неужели я нарушил школьное правило? Напал на должностное лицо. О да, я вижу, тебя распирает сказать мне какую-нибудь грубость.  
— А ты этого и добиваешься?  
— Когда ты злишься, хотя бы говоришь правду.  
Грейнджер прошла мимо Регулуса с самым оскорблённым видом, на какой только была способна, и увидела заваленную астрономическими картами тумбочку, на верхнем ящике которой была табличка с надписью «Конфисковано, очень опасно».  
Гермиона так обрадовалась, что забыла о своём раздражении. Перед ней было именно то, что она хотела, ради чего шла сюда, терпела брюзжание завхоза и шутки обиженного Блэка.  
— Регулус, готов ли ты поклясться, что замышляешь только шалость? — тихо спросила она, доставая из ящика пергамент, на котором выступили зелёные чернила.

  
* * *

Они остановились напротив громадного гобелена с изображением Варнавы Вздрюченного, которому пришло в голову обучать троллей танцу.  
Регулус с сомнением занял место возле Гермионы, бросившей последний взгляд на Карту Мародёров, и они дружно зашагали от вазы, стоящей у самого края гобелена, до подоконника, потом назад. Гермиона впервые почувствовала себя глупо, проделывая эти нехитрые действия. Раньше ей даже в голову не приходило, как это выглядит со стороны. Она даже удивилась, когда в стене проступили контуры огромной полированной двери, потому что думала совсем не о секретном зале.  
Выручай-комната, ещё не сгоревшая в Адском огне, представляла собой удивительное зрелище. Чего здесь только не было: нагромождение больших кованых сундуков, позабытые учебники, недописанные дневники, контрабанда из магазина приколов — сокровенные тайны многих детских душ…  
Однажды Гарри назвал это маленьким городом посреди замка, и Гермиона была с ним полностью согласна. У этого импровизированного города даже было своё освещение — над грудами барахла парили китайские фонарики, время от времени робко вспыхивающие изнутри.  
Одни вещи бережно сложены, словно хозяева намеревались за ними вернуться. Другие — брошены в спешке. И даже всем эльфам Хогвартса не разложить в этом хранилище всё по местам.  
— Интересно, а Том Реддл, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, — что чувствовал этот мальчик-сирота, когда был здесь? Значил ли волшебный замок для него хоть что-то?  
— Он выбрал это место для частички своей души, — сказал Блэк.  
— Проявление человечности?  
— Только… неужели он не подумал, что сюда может войти любой?  
Гермиона слабо улыбнулась. Такой же вопрос, стоя на том же самом месте, когда-то задал Рон. Милый добрый Рон, так непохожий на Регулуса Блэка, ни характером, ни внешностью.  
— Он считал себя особенным, — ответила Грейнджер и задумалась: «Что-то же заставило Регулуса стать Пожирателем смерти. Видимо, он тоже считал Волдеморта великим, необычным, достойным преклонения. А ведь у Блэка на руке Чёрная метка. Её принимают добровольно».  
Уродливое чучело тролля сложно было не заметить. От него шесть шагов направо, пройти мимо граммофона, карябающего заезженную пластинку. Поворот налево — Исчезательного шкафа ещё нет — вместо него гнездо пикси.  
— Диадема должна быть где-то здесь! Это что-то вроде венца…  
— Эй! — воскликнул Регулус. — Я надеюсь, ты не собралась объяснять мне, что из себя представляет диадема? Знаешь, сколько их у моей матери?  
— Не все знают, что это такое, — надувшись, прошептала Грейнджер и отвернулась. — Рон вот не знал.  
— Тем более, кажется, я её уже нашёл…

  
* * *

Щит с лёгким скрежетом по мраморному полу отъехал в сторону, и Гермиона заглянула внутрь открывшегося хода.  
— Спускаемся? — неуверенно прошептала она, надеясь услышать что-нибудь ободряющее. Регулус не мог её подвести, он должен был сказать что-то, заставить её рассмеяться или разозлиться. Но он упорно молчал, отсутствующе глядя куда-то в сторону и думая о чём-то своём.  
Резкая перемена произошла в Выручай-комнате, когда нашлась диадема.  
Между ними словно встал кто-то третий. Незримая и враждебно настроенная тень, одинаково ненавидящая как Регулуса, так и Гермиону. Если Грейнджер ощущала эту невидимую силу слабо, глухим далёким отзвуком, то Блэк переживал ярко и остро. Частичка души Волдеморта словно чуяла измену и направила всю ярость на предателя. Регулус сжимал ноющее запястье и не выпускал из руки волшебную палочку.  
Диадема лежала в сумке рядом со свёрнутой Картой Мародёров, и удивительная тяжесть крестража заставляла Грейнджер постоянно поправлять лямку, впивающуюся в плечо.  
Они прошли, как показалось Грейнджер, шагов тридцать. Идти приходилось медленно, внимательно осматривая пол. Часть прибора могла лежать прямо здесь — почти у входа.  
Через минуту пришлось остановиться: под ногой, которую Гермиона занесла вперёд, была пустота. Ступеней дальше не наблюдалось — только обрыв и склон, таящий головокружительно крутые повороты.  
— Ты собираешься прыгать туда? — мрачно спросил Регулус.  
— Именно этим я намереваюсь заняться.  
— Этот спуск может вести под замок или под озеро.  
— Именно так. Я рада, что ты не пытаешься меня отговорить.  
— Я же вижу, как ты рвёшься на свидание к Гигантскому кальмару. Но я на экскурсию по трубам не подписывался.  
— Может, есть другой вариант, — проговорила Грейнджер, заметив позади Регулуса небольшой торчащий из каменной кладки штырь. Она нажала на него и опустила вниз. Что-то заскрежетало, дрогнуло, хрустнуло, и проём начал заполняться небольшими ступеньками.  
— Молодец, — безрадостно похвалил Блэк.  
Гермиона едва заметно улыбнулась и прошла мимо него, а он всё стоял и смотрел на её удаляющуюся спину. Ему не хотелось догонять Грейнджер, не хотелось двигаться с места.  
Змея на руке извивалась. Дело было не в диадеме — Лорд зачем-то вызывал Пожирателей смерти и был чрезвычайно зол. Его недовольство отдавалось в метку, и от неприятных ощущений не удавалось избавиться.  
А ещё этот дурацкий прибор, то ли хроноворот, то ли ещё что-то… Лучше высказаться со всей прямотой, признаться хотя бы самому себе — Регулус надеялся, что Гермиона ничего не найдёт. Они с Гарри останутся здесь. Это малодушно и низко, даже хуже, но…  
— Мерлин, ты, правда, так боишься кальмара? — донеслось снизу.  
Регулус хищно сузил глаза.  
Гермиона подождала, пока он догонит её, и испытала странную волну радости, когда их шаги сравнялись в ритме.  
— Вы, мисс, принадлежите к числу редкостных хитрюг, — сказал Регулус с недовольством. — Вынуждаете делать то, что вам хочется.  
Чем глубже они спускались, тем быстрее улетучивался оптимистичный настрой Гермионы. Теперь она видела многочисленные ответвления от основного пути — рукава в другие трубы. Даже если осколок маховика скользнул в один из этих туннелей, призвать его было невозможно. Грейнджер не знала, как называется то, что она собиралась найти.  
Ход закончился, и Гермиона увидела знакомый пол, заваленный скелетами мелких грызунов. Она могла сколько угодно стоять и глядеть на мелкие косточки и черепки, но это бессмысленно.  
У неё не было ни шанса заполучить вторую часть артефакта. Стоило, наконец, признать это.  
— Там впереди продолжение туннеля, — заметил Регулус.  
— Да, путь ведёт к пабу Розмерты, — произнесла Гермиона, а в висках болезненно застучало:  
«Не домой. Не домой!»


	32. Бродяга выходит на след

Сириус Блэк знал цену дружбы.  
Это поддержка в самые страшные минуты, ошпаривающий жар Огневиски после хорошей драки, шумные застолья и прогулки под тусклым светом ночного светила.  
Полнолуние.  
Для кого-то это ничего не значащее событие, но только не для троих ребят, с младших курсов знающих тайну робкого мальчика с печальными глазами.  
И хотя Лунатик вечно жаловался, что Мародёры носятся с ним, как суматошные лепреконы с горшком золота, его благодарность нельзя было измерить ничем, ведь невозможно оценить преданность, любовь или дружбу.  
Сириус сам не знал, чего хотел: то ли окунуться с головой в хлопоты Джеймса, то ли помогать Питеру с каким-то редким заклинанием, то ли повыть на луну вместе с Ремусом. Пасмурное настроение последнего особенно не вязалось с излучающим оптимизм Поттером. Груз ответственности, который Люпин, кажется, носил с собой в кармане, не позволял жить полной жизнью. Всё что могли сделать друзья — попытаться этот груз облегчить. Будучи школьниками, они приходили в заброшенную хижину, которую и назвать-то так можно было лишь с большой натяжкой — на деле это двухэтажное строение со страшным кавардаком внутри.  
Блэк испытывал жгучую ненависть к Визжащей хижине, и имя этой ненависти — Северус Снейп. Он едва не убил этого подонка. И как?! Руками своего друга. Почему идиот Нюниус его только послушал?  
Из-за чувства вины перед Ремусом в последний учебный год Сириус стал часто вызываться для подготовки дома к ночной «лунной отсидке», хотя раньше ребята всегда тянули жребий.  
После школы Лунатик поселился в небольшой квартире недалеко от «Дырявого котла», и помогать ему стало труднее. Бывало, Ремус подолгу не выходил на связь, скрываясь где-то в лесах во время полнолуния, а потом появлялся измотанный и помятый.  
Смотреть на него и пытаться подобрать приободряющие слова становилось всё сложнее.  
Сириус знал, он не мастак в задушевных разговорах, но в этот раз твёрдо решил посидеть с другом за стаканом отменного джина. Питер и Джеймс, разумеется, не могли не прийти.  
Лунатик ещё больше похудел и сравнялся цветом кожи со своим невзрачным стареньким свитером. Блэк жадно всматривался в лицо Люпина и понимал: ещё одной потери он не переживёт. Друзья — всё, что у него осталось, и терять их Сириус не собирался.  
Всё началось с их примирительной посиделки в баре, а закончилось тем, что Сириус Блэк вышел оттуда шафером Джеймса Поттера, искренне уверенный, что со жребием что-то было нечисто.  
Сохатый тонко чувствовал, когда Бродягу стоило поддержать, отвлечь или развлечь. Сириус понимал это и подсознательно был благодарен.  
Может, через недельку другую он и проникнется этой предпраздничной чепухой… тем более до свадьбы ещё… в общем, как до луны на метле. Что взять с Поттера, который хотел отвлечь друга от дурных мыслей?  
Только толку-то?  
Разве что Лунатик не устоял под напором остальных Мародёров и сдался: во время следующего полнолуния, до которого оставалось почти ничего, они, как в старые добрые времена, решили отсидеться вчетвером в кособокой развалине на хогсмидовском отшибе. А уж потом подыщут Ремусу постоянное место получше.  
Не изменив сложившейся традиции, Сириус вызвался подготовить Визжащую хижину, посмотреть что да как.  
Вот уже восьмой год все старались держаться подальше от этого места, отчасти получившего свою зловещую репутацию благодаря жутким слухам, посеянным Мародёрами ещё на третьем курсе.  
Сириус свернул в сторону заброшенного сада. Снег жалобно заскрипел под ногами. Какое же отвратительное место: гнилые пни, голые вязы и обгоревшие колья забора…  
Блэк сбил носком сапога снежную шапку с одного из колышков, торчащих посреди дороги, и остановился.  
Со стороны деревни к Визжащей хижине приближались две фигуры.  
Вот тебе и зловещая репутация!  
Сириус кинулся к стволу вяза, мигом выхватив волшебную палочку. После промывки мозгов, что день ото дня устраивал в штаб-квартире Ордена Грюм, твердивший о повышенной осторожности, Блэк был готов к самому худшему.  
Люди приближались. Голоса были радостными. Один женский, второй мужской.  
Блэк быстро перевёл дыхание.  
Всего-навсего влюблённая парочка, задержавшаяся на ночь в деревне. Сириус и сам не раз провожал девчонку. И не одну. Да только откуда этим двоим знать о лазе под Гремучей Ивой? А если нет — зачем ещё идти к хижине? Не на свидание же в эту дыру? Или у парня на почве влюблённости совсем туго с мозгами и воображением? Бывает. Наверное, надо за него порадоваться.  
«Хреново это — так и не найти себе любовь, — подумал Сириус на полном серьёзе. — Не какую-нибудь восторгающуюся дурочку, а настоящую девушку, рядом с которой можно просто помолчать и всё равно чувствовать себя самым нужным. Да разве такого счастья дождёшься? Не всем везёт как Джиму. Девушки вообще крайне трудны в понимании. Взять ту же Медоуз».  
Сириус и не подозревал, что в ней есть такая нежность и отзывчивость, учитывая, что Доркас его до бешенства доводила на каждом собрании.  
Невидимая рука потянула Сириуса к хижине следом за парочкой, и в его груди заворочалось страстное желание хоть на ком-то оторваться — даже на этих двоих, намеревающихся занять стратегически важную точку.  
«А нечего туда шляться, — злорадно решил Блэк. — Захотели острых ощущений от посещения дома с привидениями — ну что ж… получите, мигом вылетите наружу и понесётесь в Хогвартс, сверкая пятками, прямо в руки к желчному завхозу».  
Сириус неслышно выскользнул из-за дерева и, обернувшись большим чёрным псом, засеменил к дому.  
Странное дело, чем больше он смотрел на парня, тем сильнее его начинало что-то тревожить. Теперь уже и смех молодого человека казался невозможно знакомым.  
Блэк так увлёкся своими рассуждениями, что не заметил торчащий из земли колышек и споткнулся. Со скоростью снитча Бродяга метнулся в кусты. С потревоженных веток на морду посыпался снег.  
Голоса сразу смолкли, Сириус выругался про себя.  
Он выждал немного и осторожно выглянул из укрытия, чтобы через мгновение изумлённо замереть с открытым ртом.  
Его брат, живой и здоровый, стоял возле Визжащей хижины и всматривался в тень, отбрасываемую вязами, сплётшимися корнями у самой изгороди.  
Регулус опустил волшебную палочку и передёрнул плечами, как обычно делал в большом раздражении. Он что-то сказал своей спутнице, и они зашли в дом.  
Сириус с усилием стряхнул оцепенение, не сводя взгляда с двери, за которой только что исчез его брат. Брат! В мозгу звенело громогласное: «Он жив!» и «Какого Мордреда здесь происходит?!»  
Сириус превратился в человека, выпрямился и, утопая в сугробах по щиколотки, помчался к крыльцу. О да, теперь он видел. Через окна второго этажа Визжащей хижины едва-едва пробивался свет, а на тропе перед домом остались следы. Значит, всё происходящее не сонный бред, а Регулус — не привидение.  
Но что за напасть! Сколько бы Сириус не перебирал ногами, ближе к двери подойти не мог. Стопы сами разворачивались и устремлялись в сторону от входа. Блэк понял, что к дому ему так просто не подобраться. Кто-то очень постарался, чтобы не допустить вторжения незваных гостей внутрь. Но, как это часто бывало, невозможно предусмотреть всё. Сириус вновь обернулся в собаку и, к собственной безграничной радости, смог переступить незримую черту обороны хижины. Он подлетел к окну, опёрся лапами на выпирающие доски рамы и заглянул через щёлочку внутрь, тщетно прислушиваясь к передвижениям из комнаты в комнату.  
Бродяга ткнулся носом в стекло, когда зажёгся свет, и завилял хвостом от напряжения.  
Регулус скинул мантию и провёл рукой по волосам. Видно, он устал, но на его лице цвела задорная улыбка. Он что-то говорил, а девушка с пышными каштановыми волосами отвечала, прижимая к груди сумку. За дурацкими досками не было видно, что торчало оттуда.  
Сириус совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Почему его брат здесь? Кто эта девчонка рядом с ним? Почему на доме столько заклинаний? А как же гобелен? Родовая магия ошиблась? Или её целенаправленно обманули?  
Внезапно девушка подняла голову и, судя по всему, что-то прокричала, потом повернулась к Регулусу, сказала ему что-то и ринулась на второй этаж.  
Сириус гавкнул, надеясь, что брат обернётся.  
Так и произошло.  
Регулус прищурился, силясь разглядеть источник шума за окнами, а, когда ему это удалось, с удивлением махнул рукой, будто говоря бродячему псу: «Проваливай!»  
Сириус скрипнул зубами и побежал прочь от окна.

  
* * *

Когда улицы спящей деревни остались позади, Регулус обнаружил, что Дезиллюминационные чары, наложенные им ещё в подсобке бара Розмерты, начали ослабевать — из пустоты стала появляться фигура Грейнджер.  
— А говорил, что хватит до самого порога хижины, — сказала Гермиона и с гордостью продолжила: — Вот мои чары ещё держатся. Тебя не видно.  
— Может, я сделал это специально?  
— Ну конечно…  
— Я тебя вижу, а ты меня нет. Кто из нас в более выигрышном положении? — проговорил Регулус.  
— Ну и что? Я всё равно могу тебя найти. Тем более некоторые характерные черты уже можно различить, — объявила Гермиона.  
— Какие черты? — удивился Блэк. Регулус опустил взгляд и ничего не увидел, затем помахал рукой перед лицом. — Ты меня обманываешь!  
Гермиона шагнула к нему.  
— Чувствуешь? — она провела рукой по его груди, будто видела, несмотря на заклинание. — Я знаю, где ты. И скажу, что улыбка у тебя, как у Чеширского кота.  
Регулус резко вдохнул морозный воздух.  
— Кого? — спросил он чуть хрипловатым, будто простуженным голосом.  
— Кота, — мягко повторила Гермиона. — Знаешь, это персонаж одной сказки, он умеет становиться невидимым так, что видна лишь его улыбка. Как было у тебя сейчас… — она замолчала, жалея, что не может взять слова обратно, и склонила голову набок. Силуэт Регулуса прорисовывался всё чётче. Блэк больше не улыбался. Его глаза потемнели и смотрели на неё со странным выражением.  
Гермиона отступила на шаг, когда Блэк почти неуловимо качнулся вперёд, и чары невидимости пали с него окончательно.  
Регулус стиснул пальцы в кулак.  
У Грейнджер вырвался короткий сдавленный смешок.  
— Ничего особенного, — сказала она, избегая смотреть на него. — Детская сказка, что с неё взять… Гарри, наверняка, места себе не находит, ждёт нас, волнуется. Давай поторопимся.  
Блэк не ответил и, обойдя девушку, увеличил скорость. Теперь Гермионе приходилось шагать ещё быстрее, чтобы не отстать. В какой-то момент он уловил её сбившееся дыхание и пошёл медленнее.  
— У нас в хижине… — задумчиво заговорила Гермиона, — …висит картина с книзлом. Она почему-то не двигается. Знаешь, кого мне напоминает этот кот? Моего питомца — Живоглота. Я по нему тоскую.  
— Что за дурацкое имя? — недовольно спросил Регулус.  
— И ничего не дурацкое!  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — он возвёл к небу глаза. — Он тоже был рыжим. Эдакий хитрый котяра со скверным характером.  
— С чего ты взял, что у него был скверный характер?  
— Просто все домашние животные похожи на своих хозяев, — ответил Блэк, не придумав ничего более удачного.  
Гермиона зачерпнула горсть снега, но Регулус обернулся и перехватил её руку раньше, чем она хорошенько замахнулась.  
— Знаешь, что? Может, хватит дразнить меня? Лучше не надо, — пригрозил он, и Гермиона растерялась, пытаясь понять, о чём именно он говорит.  
Регулус отпустил её и сказал гораздо мягче:  
— Всех Блэков буквально с младенчества учат боевому метанию снежков, я превращу тебя в снеговика, ты и оглянуться не успеешь. Сириус был отличным учителем.  
Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением. Непонятное вязкое чувство, поселившееся в груди, постепенно исчезало, на его место приходило успокоение. Блэк повеселел, а разговоры перетекли в привычное русло.  
Время от времени Регулус и Гермиона переглядывались, чтобы обменяться беглыми улыбками или поделиться впечатлениями о прошедшей ночи, а потом и о давно минувших днях. Они пожаловались друг другу на Пивза, сорвавшего несколько стратегически важных операций, вспомнили экзамены и уроки. Регулус с удовольствием принялся рассуждать о первых полётах на метле, на что Гермиона только поморщилась, а когда речь зашла о Хагриде, пришла очередь кривиться Блэку.  
— Из него вышел отличный преподаватель! — погрешив против истины, воскликнула Гермиона в защиту друга. — Столько редких животных никто нам не показывал!  
— Когда это скучечерви и личинки соплохвостов стали редкими животными? — с сарказмом спросил Регулус.  
— Я имела в виду совсем другое, — Гермиона вспомнила о гиппогрифе, целый год прожившем на площади Гриммо, и усмехнулась. — Ладно, не будем спорить. Ты вообще любишь животных? У тебя есть кто-то, сова, например?  
— Филин, — сказал Регулус. — Нам не разрешали заводить никого, кроме почтовых птиц. Другое дело, наш дядя. Он обожал самых разных тварей, но больше всего крупов. Это такая огромная псина с раздвоенным хвостом. Видела когда-нибудь взрослого крупа?  
Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Я помню, хотя был совсем маленьким, однажды мы приехали в дом деда ради очередного бессмысленного торжества: я, Сириус, кузины… Родители занялись подготовкой, ну там всякими гирляндами, фуршетами, а нас отправили учить дурацкий танец. В тот день приехал дядя Альфард и привёз с собой нового питомца для охоты — огромного крупа. Всем страшно хотелось посмотреть на него, особенно Сириусу. Он обожает собак, знаешь, потискать их, поноситься с ними и всякое такое. Когда занятие закончилось, мы высыпали во двор. Собака была просто огромной! И звали её подходяще — Бестия.  
— Ну что — удалось вам повеселиться?  
— О да, — с какой-то досадой ответил Регулус. — Хотя я боялся этой твари до смерти.  
— Тогда почему же ты…  
— Пошёл к ней? — он стряхнул снег с капюшона. — Потому что с псом хотел играть Сириус, а я хотел играть с братом.  
Регулус замолчал, и Гермиона не могла подобрать необходимые слова. К тому времени они вошли в заброшенный сад, окружающий Визжащую хижину со всех сторон. Через окна второго этажа едва различимо проглядывал свет, значит, Гарри не сомкнул глаз, ожидая их возвращения.  
— О нет, погоди! — резко остановившись, сказал Регулус. — Нам надо срочно вернуться в Хогвартс.  
— Боже, зачем?!  
— Я забыл оставить дражайшему Лорду записку, — с наигранной досадой произнёс Блэк и расхохотался.  
Гермиона потрясённо уставилась на него, не зная, что и говорить, и неожиданно для себя рассмеялась вместе с ним. Она испытывала удивительное наслаждение, услышав его смех. У неё кружилась голова, а колени почему-то подгибались. Все переживания, страхи и тревоги потускнели, утратили свою остроту. Ей неожиданно пришло в голову, что, если она начнёт падать, Регулус обязательно её поддержит, поймает и притянет к себе, как несколько минут назад в замке.  
Вдруг раздался странный звук, похожий на шлепок от упавшей шапки снега.  
Блэк выхватил палочку и окинул взглядом сад.  
— Здесь никого нет, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Никто в здравом уме не подойдёт к хижине.  
— Стоит опасаться тех, кто находится не в здравом, — сказал Регулус.

  
* * *

Гермиона всё говорила и говорила, а Гарри слушал её и вертел в руках диадему. Казалось, он частью души вместе с Гермионой пробирался через кухню, прятался от Филча за гобеленом (на этом месте подруга почему-то запнулась и самую чуточку покраснела), открывал Выручай-комнату. Но другая его половина оставалась безразличной к звучащим словам, сосредоточив всё внимание на крестраже.  
Металл был холодным, и от прикосновения на нём оставались влажные следы. Поттер провёл пальцем по ободку с надписью «Ума палата — дороже злата» и почувствовал исходящую от украшения опасность. Так же было с медальоном. Наверняка, и Гермиона это ощутила, когда нашла диадему.  
Но при всей своей тревоге Поттеру было легко на сердце.  
В комнату вошёл Регулус и молча встал у окна, время от времени машинально поддакивая Гермионе.  
— Регулус, ты как-то притих, — поддразнил Гарри. — Ни одного хвалебного комментария за две минуты.  
— Что? — спросил Блэк, хотя Поттер знал, Регулус прекрасно его расслышал.  
— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — спросила Гермиона. — Когда ты взял в руки крестраж, я даже испугалась. Ты весь побледнел…  
— А что случилось? — опешил Гарри.  
— Глупости какие! — фыркнул Регулус, задёрнув занавески. — Кстати, откуда они здесь взялись? — он пропустил ткань через пальцы. — Кикимер приволок?  
— Кто-то пытается увильнуть от ответов, — заметил Поттер, почесав шрам по старой привычке. — Очень слабо для тебя, Блэк. Выкладывай.  
— Да нечего тут выкладывать! — разозлился Регулус. — Просто мне померещилось кое-что.  
— По своему опыту сужу, когда мерещится «кое-что», — сказал Гарри, — надо немедленно рассказать об этом друзьям. Что ты видел?  
Блэк вздохнул.  
— Грима, — Регулус сразу же подумал о нём, когда увидел призрачно светящиеся собачьи глаза в промежутке между досками первого этажа.  
Может быть, он понял, что его обманули, и пришёл взять своё? Регулус испытал гнетущее тревожное чувство, сродни тому, что захватывало всё его существо в детстве, когда он, пересиливая страх, прикасался к Бестии, клыкастой и страшной любимице своего дяди Альфарда. Блэк зажмурился и махнул рукой, желая отогнать видение, саму смерть… Или что там стояло за окнами и взирало на него со злостью и любопытством. Но когда Регулус открыл глаза, то с трудом удержался от презрительной усмешки. Наваждение исчезло.  
Гермиона ахнула, а Гарри, забыв о всякой боли в теле, рванул к окну. Тело часто самовольничало, но не в этот раз.  
— Где ты его видел? — прошептал Поттер. — Здесь — возле хижины?  
Регулус кивнул.  
— Ну что? — слабым голосом спросила Грейнджер.  
Гарри осторожно выглянул за занавеску.  
Когда он отошёл от окна, лицо его было очень серьёзным. На виске Поттера отчётливо выделилась жилка, которая появлялась только тогда, когда он был встревожен не на шутку. Одного взгляда на него Гермионе хватило, чтобы сердце заколотилось быстрее.  
— Там никого, — сказал Гарри.  
Регулус помрачнел ещё больше.  
— Как думаешь, это мог быть Бродяга? — тихо спросила Гермиона.  
Поттер опустился на кровать и отложил диадему на тумбочку.  
— Не знаю, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри.

  
* * *

Сто и даже больше раз Сириус ходил по этому лазу и мог найти дорогу даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Сначала снаружи было довольно тихо. Слышен был только треск огня да скрип расшатанной дверцы шкафа. Потом раздались шаги, и кто-то загремел посудой. Сириус превратился в человека и выскользнул из люка в коридор Визжащей хижины.  
Обстановка внутри сильно поменялась с того момента, когда он был здесь в последний раз. Всё чистенько, аккуратно. Не узнать. Сириус всерьёз обеспокоился своим душевным состоянием. То одно ему мерещилось, то другое.  
Звон тарелок повторился.  
Стараясь ступать неслышно, Сириус заглянул за угол.  
В кухне была девушка. Она освободилась от тёплой мантии и собрала волосы в хвост, но Блэк узнал девчонку сразу. Это её несколько минут назад он видел рядом с Регулусом.  
Сириус направился прямо к ней. Старые доски под ногами еле слышно заскрипели, но этого хватило, чтобы девушка обернулась и сдавленно охнула.  
За спиной Блэка раздались быстрые шаги. Сириус развернулся, вскидывая палочку, и увидел ошеломлённое лицо своего брата, целившегося в ответ. В первое мгновение Сириуса охватила волна непередаваемой радости, но она быстро схлынула, и ей на смену пришли гнев и возмущение. Ему захотелось расхохотаться, заплакать, кинуться на Регулуса с кулаками — всё это сделать одновременно. Сириус остановился на третьем варианте.  
— Ну ты и скотина! — завопил он и набросился на опешившего Регулуса, опрокинув его на спину.  
— Пожалуйста, не бей его! — вскричала Гермиона.  
— Не бить? Как тут можно не бить? Ты хоть знаешь, как я переживал, гад? — Сириус схватил брата за ворот рубашки и затряс.  
— Да ты спятил! — воскликнул Регулус. — Чуть дух из меня не вышиб!  
— А откуда у мертвеца дух? — кипя от негодования, осведомился Сириус. — Ты ещё и ржёшь, сволочь! Давай, поднимай свой зад от пола, я лежачего не бью. Нет, это надо же!  
— Да живой я, живой! — с улыбкой сказал Регулус.  
— Да я уж понял! — закричал Сириус, окинул брата тревожным взглядом с головы до ног, а потом ударил Регулуса в грудь. — Понятно, на меня тебе давно плевать с Астрономической башни, ты хоть бы о родителях подумал! И убери свои щенячьи глаза с морды, не прокатит!  
— Да не мог я иначе.  
— Я тут, значит, переживаю из-за того, что тебя укокошили! Поминки за поминками устраиваю, — не успокаивался Сириус. — Знаешь, кто ты после всего этого?  
— Ты не рад, что я жив?  
— Да я просто плачу от умиления! Разве по мне не видно? Я, охренеть, как счастлив, урод!  
— Ты злишься, я заслужил, — сказал Регулус, опустившись на диван, отозвавшийся страшным жалобным скрипом. Спокойная реакция брата привела к тому, что Сириус стал ещё более взбешенным, чем был.  
Отчасти Гермиона была даже рада красноречию старшего Блэка, испытывающего на брате чудеса владения магловскими нецензурными выражениями. У неё было время что-нибудь придумать, осознать произошедшее, но следующее высказывание Сириуса задело её за живое.  
— Любовное гнездышко решил устроить с хорошенькой девчонкой, а на всё остальное чихать, да?!  
— Ничего подобного! — решительно вклинилась Грейнджер.  
Сириус резко обернулся и внимательно изучил её. Гермиона вскинула голову в попытке внушить себе хоть немного уверенности, что было не так-то просто под таким недружелюбным взглядом. Однако её реплика явно была принята к сведению.  
— Кто ты такая? — спросил Сириус гораздо сдержаннее.  
— Это моя подруга Гермиона Грейнджер, — произнёс Регулус за неё.  
— Замечательно, — сардонически протянул Сириус. Он убрал со лба влажные волосы и снова посмотрел на девушку, будто проверяя, действительно ли она соответствует тому, что сказал брат.  
И в этот момент наверху что-то жутко загремело. Три взгляда устремились к потолку. Сириус весь превратился в слух.  
По ступенькам с грохотом, способным поднять мёртвого из могилы, катилось большое медное блюдо.

  
* * *

После вскрика Гермионы Регулус метнулся вниз с такой скоростью, словно трансгрессировал. Поттер кинулся было за ним и уже дохромал до лестницы, когда услышал знакомый голос.  
Сириус!  
Гарри на мгновение даже забыл, где он, что вокруг происходит. Настолько ему захотелось броситься навстречу крёстному, увидеть его улыбку и живой огонь в глазах. Но Поттер вовремя опомнился. Часть сознания, говорящая нравоучительным голосом Гермионы в голове, напомнила, что вот уж чего ему совсем не было нужно, так это попадаться Сириусу на глаза.  
Теперь понятно, что там за шум. Блэки встретились. Сириус устроил грандиозный скандал с громкими воплями. Не сказать, что Гарри стал бы его винить.  
Он кинулся к столу с той поспешностью, на которую только был способен, и опрокинул по дороге стул с лежащим на нём подносом. Медное блюдо выкатилось в коридор и нещадно загремело по лестнице. Гарри выругался, схватил со стола медаль Уизли и надел себе на шею.  
В комнате не было зеркала, и Поттер посмотрел в окно. На стекле, за которым медленно плыли снежинки, маячило отражение — темноволосый юноша со стеклянными глазами, растерянный и немного напуганный посреди комнаты с шаткими стенами. Гарри слабо кивнул самому себе и, решившись, вышел из спальни. Ногу прихватывала судорога, но Поттер терпел.  
Естественно, его уже ждали. Гарри перешагнул через поднос, остановившийся на последней ступеньке, и увидел своего молодого крёстного.  
Сириус, сложив руки на груди, стоял посреди комнаты и буравил Поттера сердитым взглядом. Гермиона расширившимися от удивления глазами следила за приближением лучшего друга, на шее которого поблёскивала метаморф-медаль.  
— Значит, Гарри Дурсль, — протянул Сириус, когда Поттер подошёл ближе.  
Гарри остановился, как громом поражённый. Дурсль? Какого чёрта он заделался Дурслем?  
Поттер свирепо посмотрел на сидящую на диване рядом с Регулусом Гермиону. Она со смущением отвела глаза и потёрла ноги одну о другую. Вот удружила.  
— М-м… да, — выдавил Поттер.  
Сириус отвернулся от него.  
— Теперь, надеюсь, все злоумышленники в сборе? Ничего не хотите рассказать?  
На секунду Гермионе показалось, что Регулус сейчас проговорится. Нелепость, конечно, но ладони у неё вспотели, а в голове словно застучал барабан. Она видела, как пальцы Регулуса нырнули в карман, руки сжались в кулаки. Гарри молчал, видимо, положившись на Блэка.  
— Сириус, попытайся сделать над собой усилие и возьми себя в руки. Это мои друзья, — медленно сказал Регулус. — Предлагаю тебе поужинать с нами. Или позавтракать, ведь небо уже светлеет.  
Сириус сузил глаза.  
— С чего это такая забота?  
— Потому что только во время еды ты можешь спокойно выслушивать всё, что тебе говорят.

  
* * *

— Как видишь, нельзя было терять время даром, так что я почел за благо исчезнуть. Пожиратели смерти стали бы меня разыскивать, я не мог этого допустить, поэтому выдал себя за умершего, — закончил Регулус. Он старался объяснить, как можно лучше, не вдаваясь в подробности. И о пещере брату лучше пока не знать.  
Сперва Сириус онемел от изумления, но постепенно начал приходить в себя.  
— Крестражи, значит, Рег? — недоверчиво и в то же время с почтением переспросил он после недолгого молчания. Сириус сделал несколько глотков из кружки, украшенной нарисованными снитчами, и поднял глаза на брата. — Как ты вообще узнал о них? Раскол души? Это же темнейшая магия!  
Гарри смотрел на Блэков поверх своего бокала. Кажется, братья очень хорошо друг друга знали. Сириус, и правда, успокоился после разогретых Гермионой булочек, хрустящих и упоительно вкусных. Поттер даже подумал, не посыпали ли она их антиистеричным порошком.  
Сириус удобно устроился на стуле, подобревший, он плутоватым взглядом осматривал стены Визжащей хижины.  
— И как ты провернул фокус с гобеленом? — спросил он, как бы между прочим.  
Регулус потупился.  
— Я попросил Кикимера, — неохотно выдавил он.  
Несколько секунд Сириус помалкивал, но, как это бывает, затишье перед бурей весьма скоротечно.  
— Даже этот трухлявый пенёк в курсе, что ты живой?! — он недовольно вздохнул и покосился на Гарри и Гермиону, вытянувшихся в струнку. — А откуда вы взялись? Впервые слышу о волшебниках Дурслях. Я бы не пропустил такую фамилию в Хогвартсе.  
— Я только что рассказал самую страшную тайну Тёмного Лорда, а тебя больше волнует, что ты не знаешь кого-то в Хогвартсе? — возмутился Регулус, и Гермиона была ему благодарна. Это его вклад в их общую ложь, время на придумывание ответов, которые требовал его брат. Они союзники, но у них множество тайн даже друг от друга. Сириус вмешался в их планы, он как порывистый ветер, влетевший в комнату и перемешавший тщательно разложенные карты, с этим уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Но ведь чем сильнее менялась история, тем больше становился риск, что какая-нибудь деталь перевернёт всё вверх ногами. Пока все частички души Волдеморта не найдены и не уничтожены любые изменения прошлого, не связанные с крестражами, были крайне опасны.  
— Мы с Гермионой учились в Дурмстранге, — сказал Гарри. Его посетило неприятное чувство, которое он частенько испытывал в школе, когда не был готов по предмету и выкручивался, как только мог.  
— И где же он находится, не напомните?  
— Это информация тщательно скрывается от всех посторонних, — провозгласила Гермиона, переглянувшись с Поттером. Она и не знала, что Гарри умел так невозмутимо лгать. И она тоже.  
— А как вы вообще познакомились?  
— Это долгая история, — с расстановкой произнёс Регулус.  
— Иными словами, вы не доверяете мне? — разозлился Сириус.  
Гарри с такой силой сжал кулаки, что на ладони отчётливо выступили шрамы, слагавшиеся в слова: «Я не должен лгать».  
— И почему вы до сих пор не сообщили обо всём в Орден, а сидите тут?  
— Вообще-то мы здесь не просто сидим, — перебил Гарри. Гермиона нахмурилась, но Поттер решил не обращать на это внимания после того, как по её вине стал Дурслем. — У нас уже есть два из пяти крестражей, и скоро будет третий.  
— Все здесь сумасшедшие, решительно все, — пробормотал Сириус, потерев переносицу. — Я не удивлюсь, даже если из-под пола выползет Нюниус и объявит крестражем себя.  
— Мы действуем самостоятельно. Волдеморт… — заговорил Гарри и заметил, как в глазах Сириуса промелькнуло уважение, ведь в последнее время редкие волшебники отваживались произносить это имя, — …не должен догадываться о том, что о его крестражах известно кому-то кроме него. С фениксовцами же мы не связались, потому… потому что в Ордене предатель.  
— Исключено! — вскинулся Сириус.  
— Это правда, — сказала Гермиона.  
Сириус встал из-за стола и принялся мерить шагами комнату.  
— Почему я Дурсль? — сердито прошептал Гарри. — А не какой-нибудь Крам?  
— Прости, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Когда Сириус спросил, кто ещё наверху, Регулус ляпнул твоё имя, ну, а я… я не смогла припомнить ни одну волшебную фамилию. И вообще растерялась, Гарри. Было от чего, знаешь ли.  
Поттеру хотелось сложить руки на груди, чтобы подчеркнуть, что эти объяснения его не устроили, но больная рука ещё плохо слушалась, поэтому Гарри просто отвернулся.  
— Значит, если вы найдёте оставшиеся крестражи, Волдеморт станет смертен? — спросил Сириус и дождался кивка брата. — И вы знаете, что это за вещи?  
— Знаем, — сказал Гарри.  
— Как их достать?  
— Да, — сказал Гарри.  
В глазах старшего Блэка заплясали чёртики. В азартной по натуре душе поднялась жажда деятельности.  
— Хорошо, потому что я намерен искать эту гадость вместе с вами.


	33. Открытия

Из призрачной дымки, повисшей над живой изгородью, едва проглядывали зубцы ограды. Жизнь в этом месте словно застыла, но наваждение рассеялось, когда Сириус приложил ладонь к завиткам чугунных ворот. Решётки поползли в стороны, и из тумана показалась подъездная аллея.  
Блэки бодро зашагали по ней к дому, возвышающемуся впереди. Гарри и Гермиона, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, двинулись за ними.  
Дом Альфарда Блэка сильно отличался от мрачного особняка на площади Гриммо и больше походил на загородный магловский коттедж, отгородившийся от остального мира замысловатой кованой оградой.  
Сириус легко взбежал на крыльцо.  
Массивные двери распахнулись, от парадной лестницы длинным языком вытянулась ковровая дорожка, а в люстре вспыхнул яркий свет. Гермиона могла поклясться, что никто не произнёс ни единого заклинания, просто волшебный дом очнулся от полудрёмы и был крайне этому рад.  
— Другое дело, — удовлетворённо сказал Регулус. Несколько зачарованных вешалок у входа сами потянулись к нему, чтобы принять пальто, но он их проигнорировал. — Жаль, что дядя Альфард завещал дом тебе, а не мне. Тогда мы могли бы поселиться здесь гораздо раньше.  
— Раньше — это втроём? Пора бы уже смириться, Рег, от меня вам не избавиться, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Прошу, мисс, вашу одежду, — он помог Гермионе снять мантию, не сводя вызывающе-насмешливого взгляда с кислого лица брата.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала Грейнджер.  
— Для столь очаровательной леди следует подобрать самую лучшую комнату.  
— Понятия Сириуса об интерьере весьма и весьма далеки от сложившихся в обществе, — прохладно заметил Регулус. — Чулан без паутины, плесени и ещё чего-нибудь столь же противного, по его мнению, уже годится для проживания.  
— Не обращай внимания, — с ангельским видом проговорил Сириус, галантно взяв Грейнджер под руку. — Эти приступы злословия у мальчика с детства. Колдомедики бессильны в таких случаях. Эй, Гарри, не стой в дверях!  
— Хозяин?  
Ребята вздрогнули, когда перед ними появился домовой эльф.  
— Слинки ждал не напрасно! Господин Сириус пришёл! — он низко поклонился и быстро вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы счастья. — Слинки уже не верил, что доживёт до прихода нового благородного хозяина.  
— Слышали? Хоть кто-то способен оценить меня по достоинству.  
Эльф весь трепетал, докладывая о состоянии, в котором последние годы находился дом, не забыв упомянуть, сколько раз перебирал гравий на садовых дорожках, поливал любимую дядюшкину визгопёрку и протирал пыль с книжных полок.  
— Гермиона, кажется, ты любишь книги, — подхватил Сириус и снова покосился на Регулуса, забавляясь его возрастающим раздражением. — Я видел целую кипу в хижине. Как хозяин этого чудесного обиталища я просто обязан показать тебе здешнюю библиотеку.  
Гермиона улыбнулась Сириусу, увлекающему её за собой. От него исходила феноменальная энергия. Трудно было устоять перед таким напором. Блэк трещал без остановки, но слушать его не надоедало. Чем непонятнее и заковыристее он изъяснялся, тем в больший восторг приходил Гарри. Бродяга. От этого прозвища не зря веяло свободой. Гермионе казалось, что они с Поттером попали в вихрь, который подхватил их и понёс вперёд на всех парусах.  
Она оглянулась и почему-то испытала удивительное постыдное удовольствие, отметив, что глаза Регулуса недобро вспыхнули.  
— Что тут только было раньше! — одухотворённо вещал Сириус. — Дядя обожал гостей, его дом постоянно был набит битком. Комнат хватит на всех. Только не трогайте…  
Внезапно в холл ворвалась большая чёрная тень, метнулась к Сириусу и опрокинула его на пол. Гермиона дёрнулась в сторону и вскрикнула, а Гарри молниеносно выхватил палочку, перепугавшись за будущего крёстного, но тот вместо того, чтобы звать на помощь, заливисто рассмеялся.  
— Мерлин, красавица моя, я не знал, что ты здесь, а то пришёл бы гораздо раньше! — захлёбываясь радостью, бормотал Сириус, пока его счастливое лицо старательно облизывали.  
Слинки чуть не упал в обморок, заметив на одежде нового хозяина грязные отпечатки собачьих лап.  
— Эй, Дурсль, убери-ка свою палочку. Это моя малютка Бести!  
— Кто? — оторопел Поттер.  
— «Малютка», разве не видно? — фыркнул Регулус.  
Собака услышала его голос и, оставив Сириуса валяться на ковре, с горящими глазами припустила к младшему Блэку. Тот не растерялся и выставил перед ней волшебный щит. Бестия отчаянно завиляла обоими хвостами, но прорваться через барьер так и не смогла.  
— Это и есть круп? — тихо спросила Гермиона, встав рядом с Регулусом.  
— О да-а, — протянул он. — Слюнявое чудовище.  
— Не ругайся на Бести! — проговорил Сириус, сведя брови на переносице.  
— Может, я имел в виду тебя, — сказал Регулус.  
Сириус запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Принято к сведению, братец, — хмыкнул он, погладив крупа по ушам и голове. — Гермиона, Гарри, подходите, не бойтесь! Она — славная девочка, не укусит.  
Грейнджер посмотрела на Регулуса, он лишь пожал плечами, мол, поступай, как хочешь. Гермиона с опаской приблизилась к Бестии следом за Гарри, наклонилась и осторожно погладила её по спине. Собака вывернулась и ткнулась носом в руку смеющегося Поттера.  
— Отлично! Вот вы и поладили. Та-ак, Бести, побудь милой псинкой и дай мне вынуть репейник, — Сириус встал на колени и прошептал заклинание, после которого шкура животного стала чистой и гладкой.  
— Интересное заклинание, — проговорил Гарри.  
— Ага. Пришлось выучить, однажды я погнался за кроликом и влез в драчливый куст… э-э… — замялся Сириус. — Не я, конечно, а мой…  
— Нюхлер, — подсказал Поттер с улыбкой на лице.  
— В десятку! — Блэк похлопал Бестию по бокам. — Идёмте, надо здесь всё осмотреть, вдруг ещё что-нибудь найдётся интересное. И, Гарри, говорю тебе, убери палочку, а то, чего доброго, глаз кому-нибудь выколешь.  
Сириус уверенно ринулся вперёд, и его любимица, свесив язык, потрусила следом.  
Пожалуй, Гермиона таким и представлял себе молодого крёстного Гарри — энергичного, непоседливого, смелого. Наверняка, он не раз и не два бывал в этом доме, потому что хорошо ориентировался в пространстве и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.  
Его рассказы о школьных временах, о Хогвартсе и проказах в его стенах были такими яркими, что заставляли переживать описываемые шалости заново. Все эмоции, проскальзывающие на лице Бродяги, с лёгкостью угадывались. Сириус был открыт для мира. Если ему что-то не нравилось, он моментально вскипал и возмущался, но уже через несколько мгновений остывал и забывал о своей вспышке.  
И этим он особенно отличался от своего младшего брата. Регулус был не такой. Трудно понять, что творилось у него на душе.  
Грейнджер видела, как Гарри хотелось разговорить Сириуса, выпытать побольше забавных историй о Мародёрах. Она собиралась отправиться за ними, но Регулус, облокотившийся на перила лестницы, кажется, и не думал двигаться с места.  
Гермиона подошла к нему со странным чувством на душе, словно готовилась к воинскому подвигу.  
— Может, покажешь мне дом? — попросила она.  
— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Регулус, с излишней заинтересованностью осматривая высокий потолок холла.  
— Тебе здесь нравится?  
Блэк с непроницаемым лицом снова пожал плечами.  
Полная неопределённость, подчёркивающая незримую стену между ними.  
Грейнджер перестала его понимать, он был раздражён, кажется, даже злился, но делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Были минуты, когда она почти ненавидела его за неадекватность реакции, а с появлением Сириуса в Визжащей хижине число этих минут лишь возросло. Изъяснение намёками стало для Регулуса привычным занятием.  
— Не предполагала, что встреча с крошкой Бести так тебя шокирует.  
— С чего ты это взяла? — удивился Регулус, испытующе взглянув на Гермиону.  
— Ты не пошёл за Сириусом.  
Блэк поморщился.  
— Я давно вышел из того возраста, когда надо везде ходить за Сириусом.  
— Дело не в этом, просто ты не захотел, — не сдавалась Грейнджер, тщательно подбирая слова. Она с неудовольствием отметила, как побелели костяшки её пальцев, сжавших балясину перил. Она нервничала в присутствии Регулуса, но сама искала общения с ним. Если бы ей только удалось побороть свою робость, застенчивость, набраться пресловутой гриффиндорской смелости, перестать спрашивать себя, к чему может завести тот или иной разговор. Гермионе захотелось подойти ещё ближе, подняться на ступеньку, на которой стоял Регулус, и одновременно убежать подальше.  
А ещё она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравятся его глаза. Да, всё дело только в этом.  
И тут Регулус сам спустился к ней.  
— Вот как? И почему же я не захотел? — требовательно спросил он, явно начав сердиться.  
— Знала бы — не спрашивала! — сказала Гермиона.  
С минуту они стояли у парадной лестницы, яростно сверля друг друга глазами, пока из коридора не раздался лай. Грейнджер непроизвольно отвлеклась.  
— Иди к ним, я тебя не держу, — не преминул заметить Регулус, а, когда насупившаяся Гермиона отвернулась, неожиданно спросил: — Что он вам наплёл?  
— Кто?  
— Сириус, разумеется. Кто же ещё? Как он объяснил, почему нельзя оставаться в хижине?  
— Ах, ты об этом. Придумал какую-то бессмыслицу. Заныл, что ему тесно. А тебе? — Гермиона замялась. — Он рассказал тебе…  
— Об оборотне? Ему пришлось, потому что я уже давно знаю о Люпине и его «пушистой проблеме». Вы с Гарри, видимо, тоже. Сегодня полнолуние… Ты ведь всё поняла сама… Это даже хорошо, что Сириус промолчал о своём дружке, значит, научился держать язык за зубами.  
Если это всё, что Регулус собирался сказать ей, то Гермионе ничего не оставалось, кроме того чтобы развернуться и уйти, догнать Сириуса и Гарри, сделать вид, что ей всё равно. Ей абсолютно безразлично.  
— Постой! — окликнул Регулус.  
Гермиона недоверчиво взглянула на него, но серые глаза Блэка остались непроницаемы.  
— Постой, — повторил он тише. — Я не хочу ссориться и, раз уж ты так хочешь, покажу тебе дом.  
— Уверена, Сириус справится с этим не хуже, — язвительно проговорила Грейнджер.  
Блэк так невозмутимо посмотрел на неё, что она вдруг почувствовала виноватой себя.  
— Не будь такой колючкой, — примирительно сказал Регулус. — Я был груб.  
— Ты прав, проявить вежливость не помешает.  
— Что поделать? В твоём присутствии я существенно глупею и иногда несу безумную ерунду. Итак, очевидно, первый пункт на карте — библиотека?  
Гермиона хмыкнула.  
— Слинки! — громко позвал Блэк, и перед ним моментально возник домовой эльф. Можно было подумать, это Регулус здесь хозяин. — Возьми моё пальто и приготовь комнаты для гостей.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Накрой к обеду в столовой. Меню на твоё усмотрение.  
— Да, сэр, — с уважением ответил эльф и перевёл глаза на Грейнджер. — Мисс желает что-нибудь особенное?  
Гермиона покачала головой, и домовик едва заметно приуныл.  
Регулус невесело усмехнулся.  
— Не расстраивайся, Слинки, мисс сама не знает, чего хочет.

  
* * *

Дверь была приоткрыта, но Гарри и Сириус уж точно в неё не заходили. Они были в противоположном крыле дома и жадно разглядывали диковинные артефакты, привезённые Альфардом Блэком из других стран.  
Библиотека была огромна, книжные полки высились до потолка. Сквозь панорамные окна открывался чудесный вид на сад. Столики были завалены волшебными журналами и какими-то эскизами, оставленными уверенной рукой бывшего хозяина дома. Казалось, он только вышел, оставив свои бумаги в полнейшем беспорядке, и ещё можно различить размеренное шуршание пера по пергаменту.  
Гермиона в восхищении замерла у стеллажа, сняла книгу и с живым интересом уткнулась в её страницы.  
Встав у подоконника, Регулус рассеянно уставился в одну точку.  
«В твоём присутствии я существенно глупею и иногда несу безумную ерунду, — передразнил он самого себя.— И надо было такое ляпнуть? Но ведь это так. Почему я не могу расслабиться при ней хоть на минуту?»  
Мысль о том, что ему вообще не следовало вести Гермиону в дурацкую библиотеку, не давала ему покоя. Но и отпускать её к Сириусу совершенно не хотелось.  
«А что ещё мне оставалось делать? Он так и глазел на неё, а она и рада! Вот почему чуть только разговор заходил о Сириусе, она переглядывалась с Гарри! — неожиданно осенило Регулуса, и он, надавив ладонью на оконную раму, в бешенстве подумал: — Не нужно было её останавливать!»  
Всё внутри потребовало немедленного возмездия. Регулус мельком взглянул на обложку в руках Грейнджер. «История магических войн между гоблинами и колдунами». Разве можно было найти более скучную, пустую и бесполезную книгу во всём помещении? Нет, но именно её Гермиона держала в руках и выглядела так, будто перед ней самое удивительное и занимательное произведение литературы во всём мире. И что Регулус мог поделать, когда ему предпочли распри карликов с колдунами?  
«Но ведь она сама подошла ко мне и попросила показать дом… Просто ей хотелось дать Поттеру возможность побыть с крёстным! И больше ничего, — Регулус оттянул тугой узел галстука. — О Мерлин, кажется, у меня лихорадка, или я ревную Гермиону к собственному брату!»  
Это открытие так его ошарашило, что Блэк дотронулся до лба рукой. Внезапно всё объяснилось, стало кристально ясно. Лихорадки, на которую он понадеялся, не наблюдалось, и это вызвало в нём недовольство самим собой.  
«Разумеется, разумеется. Всё оказалось так просто».  
Грейнджер потянулась за другой книгой, находящейся несколькими полками выше, но не могла её достать. Регулус, несмотря на то, что был сам не свой от злости, потрясения и осознания произошедшего в своей душе, поспешил на помощь. Он был выше, и не испытал бы никакого затруднения взять нужный Гермионе том. Себя Блэк не обманывал, хватит, он только что примирился со своими мыслями — ему хотелось дотронуться до её пальчиков, осторожно касавшихся книжного корешка, хоть на секунду почувствовать её тело, прижатое к своему… Но стоило ему подойти, как Гермиона достала палочку и справилась с книгой сама. Она мгновенно отступила к заваленному журналами столику, оставив Регулуса в дурацком положении стоять возле стеллажа.  
— Какое замечательное издание, — неестественно громко сказала Гермиона, прижимая к груди «Сто лучших загадок сфинкса». — Я хотела бы взять почитать. Можно?  
Её невинный вопрос подействовал на Регулуса раздражающе. Как будто он собирался ей отказать.  
— Всё здесь в твоём распоряжении. Если тебе неудобно в библиотеке, можешь забрать себе в комнату.  
— Нет, нет, меня всё устраивает.  
Блэк надеялся проводить Грейнджер наверх и показать ей помещения, отведённые в доме для гостей, но не тут-то было. Она ясно давала понять, что не нуждается в его услугах.  
Была вероятность, что Гермиона всё ещё злилась. Ей вообще нравилось изводить его. Он поначалу отказал в её просьбе, теперь она его наказывала. Это кое-что объясняло. Или нет? Регулус нахмурился. Вдруг это лишь очередная фантазия, стремительно захватившая его разум? И у этой приятной блажи было продолжение, где Гермиона не отскакивала от него в сторону с глупой книжкой в руках, а потом…  
У Регулуса застучало в висках, но никакая лихорадка не была тому виной.  
Ему захотелось застонать от ярко представленной картины. Он понял, что задыхается в душной комнате наедине со своим богатым воображением и Гермионой. А в её невинной очаровательной головке в этот момент властвовали гоблины и сфинксы. Грейнджер обращалась со старинной книгой загадок так же бережно, как поступал бы на её месте он сам. Регулус не мог отвести глаз от её пальцев, трогательно сжимающих край страницы. Какой ужас! Этим мыслям совершенно не место в его голове. Знала бы Гермиона, о чём сейчас думает он. Нет, лучше бы не знала.  
В коридоре послышались бодрые голоса.  
Гарри смеялся, Сириус что-то рассказывал, но лай Бестии заглушал почти все его слова.  
— Наконец-то, — в один голос произнесли Регулус и Гермиона и смущённо переглянулись.  
— Да вот они! — крикнул Сириус, широко открыв дверь. — Мы уж вас обыскались. Пошлите в гостиную, книжки никуда не убегут, если им не нарастить ножки. Гермио-она! — он выхватил «Сто лучших загадок сфинкса» из её рук и посмотрел на обложку с драматичным ужасом. — О Мерлин! Рег уже успел подсунуть тебе что-то заумное. Идём!  
— Зачем? Что вы ещё придумали? — запротестовала Гермиона.  
— Военный совет! — важно ответил Сириус. — Мы с Гарри нашли кое-что интересное!

  
* * *

Гарри с открытым ртом глядел то налево, то направо, проходя мимо стеллажей, заваленных, как сказал Сириус, очумелым хламом. Сам старший Блэк с важным видом изображал экскурсовода, с воодушевлением показывая разнообразные волшебные безделушки.  
Регулус присоединился к их компании после обеда и иногда комментировал ту или иную редкость, но чаще едко поправлял остроумные пояснения Сириуса, и потом у Гарри долго болел живот от смеха.  
А ведь несколько часов назад ему не было так весело, и виной тому была находка Сириуса, ради которой он собрал всех в гостиной.  
— Смотрите и восхищайтесь! — сказал он им тогда, опустив на стол открытую шкатулку, в которой лежал нож. — Знаете что это?  
Гарри понял, что Гермиона знает. Она поняла всё сразу. Он тоже понял, едва увидев эту вещь — нож, который через несколько лет окажется в его руках. Блэк сам подарит этот волшебный предмет своему крестнику.  
— Это всеотпирающий нож! — с гордостью сказал Сириус. — Вы говорили, что не вошли в дом, в котором лежит крестраж. Ну вот! — он красочно всплеснул руками, торжественно указав на шкатулку. — Всё это время с вами просто не было меня. Теперь мы можем попробовать проникнуть внутрь дома ещё раз.  
Регулус коснулся серебряной рукоятки.  
— Это ведь его дядя приобрёл в Непале несколько лет назад?  
— Да! Он может отпереть всё на свете, — заверил Сириус.  
Но Гарри знал, это неправда, и сильно сомневался, что нож сработает в Литтл-Хэнглтоне.  
— Можно? — попросил Поттер и взял у Регулуса нож. Последний раз он видел его лезвие оплавившимся и скрюченным, а сейчас оно было цело и невредимо.  
«Я уже и не надеялся подержать его в руках», — подумал Гарри, ощущая, как подрагивают пальцы.  
Странно, но вид ножа напоминал ему о чём-то. О чём-то… неприятном?  
— Тут ещё одно углубление, — заметила Гермиона, осмотрев шкатулку.  
— Верно, — сухо сказал Сириус. — Здесь должен храниться серебряный кинжал. Несколько лет тому назад дядя подарил его нашей кузине…  
В голове Поттера загудело от понимания и внезапно нахлынувшей ярости. Одно имя завертелось у него на языке.  
«Конечно, конечно, конечно… Добби! Всё одно к одному… Точно такую же блестящую рукоятку я держал в руке, когда вынимал лезвие из груди своего друга, убитого Беллатрисой Лестрейндж!»  
Гарри ненавидел эту женщину, её заливистый смех, смоляные кудри и блестящие безумством глаза. Он так ясно представил её образ, страшную ночь в поместье Малфоев, умоляющий взгляд домового эльфа, его друга, что буквально ощутил боль, заслонившую ему дневной свет.  
— Гарри!  
Он почти не слышал и не видел Гермиону.  
«Беллатриса ещё на свободе. Не так далёк тот час, когда она явится к родителям Невилла, будет пытать их, мучить. А сколько ещё человек убьёт?»  
Гермиона осторожно вытянула нож из пальцев Гарри и легко потрепала его по плечу. Он перевёл удивлённый взгляд на неё и Блэков. Они выглядели встревоженными.  
Поттер не хотел, чтобы его считали ненормальным.  
Только не Сириус.  
Нет, он решил ничего не говорить Гермионе. Но если ему встретится эта женщина, он её остановит, он сделает всё, что потребуется.  
Беллатриса Лестрейндж больше не убьёт никого из тех, кто ему дорог.  
Воспоминания разъедали Гарри несколько часов подряд, и только беспечная трескотня Сириуса смогла бесследно прогнать дурные мысли из его головы.  
Гарри вышел с Блэками на террасу.  
Они разворошили гнездо шушер, поселившихся под скамейкой, и двинулись в сторону оранжереи. Едва переступив её порог, Сириус споткнулся и смачно выругался. Гарри уставился на злополучный предмет — уродливую подставку для зонтов, выполненную в виде ноги тролля.  
— Всё время спотыкаюсь об эту штуку, — пожаловался Сириус, потирая коленку. В душе он надеялся расшевелить приунывшего из-за чего-то Гарри.  
— Да? — пробормотал Поттер, не сводя глаз с подставки. В голову хлынули воспоминания об особняке на Гриммо, задорно усмехающейся Тонкс и Сириусе, не том, что находился перед Гарри и распекал многострадальный предмет мебели, а о крёстном, который беспокоился о нём, поддерживал его в школьной войне с Амбридж и Инспекционной дружиной…  
— Вторая такая громадина стоит на Гриммо, — сказал Сириус замогильным голосом и подмигнул брату. — Был у нас один героический предок…  
— …прапрапра… — подхватил Регулус.  
— …и ещё два раза «пра»-дедушка…  
— …он каким-то образом умудрился убить тролля без палочки…  
— Эту легенду знает каждый уважающий себя Блэк, — величаво надулся Сириус. — Так и быть, мы посвятим тебя в наши семейные тайны.  
Поттер усмехнулся — как дети малые, честное слово.  
— Наш предок решил сделать из убитого тролля чучело и, чтобы гигант не протух, наложил на него какое-то мудрёное заклятие, — поведал Регулус нагнетающим тоном.  
— Как это часто бывает, что-то пошло не так. Чучело рычало на весь дом, а иногда (О ужас!) шептало проходящим мимо дамам всякие скабрезности.  
Регулус тяжко вздохнул, поддержав печальную интонацию брата.  
— В один знаменательный день на семейном совете было принято решение незамедлительно избавиться от сего враждебно настроенного предмета интерьера, но нижнюю часть чучела — оставить и хранить для потомков. С тех пор ни один Блэк не может пройти мимо ноги тролля и не поздороваться с ней мизинцем или коленкой, — с абсолютной тоской закончил рассказ Сириус.  
— Это… это здорово, — сказал Гарри.  
— Здорово? — переспросил Сириус с видом великомученика. — То, что я спотыкался каждый божий день об эту дрянь?  
— Да нет, не это, — Поттер чуть замялся, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства. — Хорошо, когда есть вот такие семейные «предания».  
— О-о, — глубокомысленно изрекли Блэки, переглянувшись.  
— У нас таких преданий выше крыши, — проговорил Сириус, закатив глаза. — Наш дед, например, живая энциклопедия самых пафосных историй о нашем исключительном семействе.  
Гарри улыбнулся и поднял голову, глядя на высокие своды, балки и бирюзовые стёкла, составляющие крышу.  
Такой оранжерее могла бы позавидовать даже профессор Стебль, а уж Невилл… Да его бы удар хватил от счастья, будь Лонгботтом сейчас здесь. Нет! Гарри не хотел представлять никого на своём месте.  
Повсюду выглядывали цветы, названия которых Поттер всё равно не помнил. Он узнал мандрагору и голубые цветы моли — мадам Помфри часто заваривала из них чай, когда Гарри лежал в Больничном крыле. Что ни говори — он был там частым гостем.  
Пахло в оранжерее так, что у Гарри кружилась голова. Он пьянел от одного запаха. Что-то едва уловимое повело его к кустарнику, листья которого шевелились даже без ветра. Между зеленью притаились белые бутоны, словно тронутые изморозью.  
Сириус улыбнулся во весь рот, заметив, куда поспешил Гарри. Блэк склонился над кустом и жадно раздул ноздри.  
— М-м… пахнет кексом под сахарной пудрой, хвоей рождественского дерева и… — Сириус мечтательно возвёл глаза к потолку и несколько раз цокнул языком, словно смакуя что-то, — …жареной курочкой.  
— Что? — опешил Поттер. — Я не чувствую курицу. Мне мерещится запах краски для мётел и м-мыла… — Поттер резко замолчал, и его уши смешно покраснели.  
— Какое-какое мыло? — загорелся Сириус. — А, главное, чьё?  
— Земляничное, — выдавил Гарри, сделав вид, что не услышал второй вопрос. — Что это за штука?  
— Мисстер Дурсль, смею заметить, что перед вами трепетливые кустики, — насмешливо сказал Сириус. — Их цветы входят в состав Амортенции, позволяя ей пахнуть для каждого по-своему, в зависимости от того, какие запахи нравятся, но вообще, конечно, теми, что ассоциируются с любимым человеком. Так что я тебя поздравляю! — Сириус хлопнул Поттера по плечу. — И кто же счастливая обладательница земляничного мыла? Признавайся, как зовут будущую миссис Дурсль?  
— Петун… то есть Джинни! — промямлил Гарри.  
— Ты уж определись, — покачав головой, посоветовал Сириус.  
— Не поверю, что ты ни в кого не влюблён, — сказал Поттер. — Курица, серьёзно?  
— В том то и дело, — Сириус пожал плечами и стряхнул невидимую пыль с рукава. — Я влюблён во всех — значит, ни в кого…  
Гарри кивнул. Он понял. Разница была очевидна, но описать словами, в чём она заключается, практически невозможно.  
— Мои пристрастия незыблемы только в области кулинарии, — изрёк Сириус.  
Регулус скривился от напускного пафоса.  
— Не обращай внимания, Гарри. У него бывают вспышки поэтизма.  
— А я думал, между вами с Гермионой что-то есть, — тут же выдал Сириус в отместку.  
— Гермиона — моя лучшая подруга, — удивлённо проговорил Поттер, — и у неё есть парень.  
— Вот ка-а-ак! — протянул Сириус, метнув быстрый взгляд на брата.  
— Ну, а ты что скажешь, Регулус? — спросил Поттер. — У тебя есть любимая девушка?  
— Да ты что! — выпучив глаза, воскликнул Сириус. — Рег не переживёт такого удара по своей гордости. Чтобы он да втюрился в девчонку? Как нормальный человек? Переживал, вздыхал, пел ей серенады под окнами башни? Кошмар! Он сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, даже если его мечта свалится ему на голову. Рег у нас…  
— Избирательный.  
— Ну если это так называется, — рассмеялся Сириус. — Ещё не родилась такая девушка, чтобы мой младший брат потерял голову — ему нравится так думать. Это же Регулус Блэк — почётный член клуба «слизней» и Ч.Е.Р.В.  
— Братик, заткни-ись, — с угрозой в голосе пропел Регулус.  
— Или что? — азартно откликнулся Сириус. — Заколдуешь? Удиви меня.  
— Ты получишь просто волшебный подзатыльник и магический пинок под задницу!  
— ЧЕРВ? — недоумённо переспросил Поттер.  
— Это такая идиотская ассоциация, в которой состоит мой брат, — пояснил Сириус, помрачнев. — Вот в чём не помешало бы быть избирательным. Но если уж Регулус куда влипнет, то это надолго. Он вообще любит вступать куда ни попадя, — в его голосе послышался укор. — ЧЕРВ… Разве можно придумать более дурацкое название?  
— Можно, — сказал Гарри. — Например, ГАВНЭ.  
— Ты это серьёзно?!  
— Да, да, — смеясь, закивал Поттер. — Означает — Гражданская Ассоциация Восстановления Независимости Эльфов. Я запомнил на всю жизнь. Её основала Гермиона на четвёртом курсе.  
Сириус расхохотался.  
— Она хоть знает, что домовикам нравится прислуживать?  
— Попробуй её переубедить, — сказал Гарри.  
— С женщиной всегда можно договориться, пока она не произнесла «Авада Кедавра». И сколько же членов в этой, прости Мерлин, организации?  
— Меньше, чем букв, — ответил Поттер, и они с Сириусом покатились со смеху.  
— Рег, ты слышал? — схватившись за живот, еле выговорил Сириус. — Тебе надо срочно туда вступить.  
— Гермиона выдаст тебе значок, — отозвался Гарри, скроив серьёзную физиономию.  
— Придурки, — бросил Регулус, расправив плечи.  
Последовал новый взрыв хохота.  
На душе у Гарри стало гораздо легче.  
Он опять обернулся к трепетливым кустикам, их веточки покачивались из стороны в сторону, будто знали, что творится на душе у Поттера.  
«Нет, всё-таки я буду вознаграждён, стоит только потерпеть. Пройдёт немного времени, и я увижу своих родителей счастливыми. У них будет долгая жизнь. И я найду себе место в этом спокойном свободном мире».  
— Красиво, — сказал Регулус, проследив за его взглядом, он сорвал белый бутон с куста и размял его в пальцах.  
— Да.  
«Джинни бы понравилось», — отметил про себя Гарри, когда до него донёсся запах размятого цветка — аромат краски для мётел, земляничного мыла и травы. Так пахло только в доме Уизли, только в одной комнате. Но Регулус, конечно, ощущал что-то другое. Поттер не стал спрашивать.  
Сириус унёсся вперёд, отыскав что-то занимательное в другом конце оранжереи, и уже не слышал их.  
— Послушай, Гарри, — Регулус заговорил как-то неуверенно, — ты не знаешь, что это за сказка такая, где герой… Я боюсь ошибиться… Кажется, Чеширский кот?  
— Чеширский кот? — удивился Гарри. — Знаю. Это «Алиса в Стране чудес».  
— Впервые слышу.  
— А откуда тебе слышать? Она магловская, — пояснил Поттер. — Ты же не жил среди маглов.  
Регулус посмотрел на лепестки в своей руке. Он с такой силой растирал их, что они потемнели и закрутились внутрь.  
— А что? — спросил Гарри. — Это важно?  
Регулус ответил то, что почувствовал:  
— Нет.


	34. Волшебные браслеты

Сириус постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, толкнул дверь.  
Регулус притворился, что оглох и ослеп, но с каждым шагом брата, выражение недовольства на его лице становилось всё заметнее.  
— Скоро полночь, — сказал Сириус, прислонившись к стене и оглядывая хаотичные груды книг на кровати. Из-за огромного количества корешков и бумаги брата было почти не видно. На тумбочке рядом стояла круглая банка, заполненная карамелью вперемешку с пустыми фантиками, а в мишени, висящей между шкафами, торчали заколдованные дротики, толкающие друг друга оперением.  
Регулус любил порядок, и воцарившийся в комнате кавардак показался Сириусу необычным. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что вообще не узнаёт своего младшего брата. При необходимости назвать его одним словом, Бродяга окрестил бы Регулуса мечтателем, наверное, так оно и было когда-то… Раньше этого хватало, но не сейчас.  
— Я страшно заинтригован, — лениво произнёс Регулус, отправляя очередной дротик почти в яблочко.  
— Я обещал ребятам, что приду в Визжащую хижину.  
Регулус оторвал взгляд от мишени.  
— Ты специально тащил сюда свой зад, чтобы сказать мне это?  
— Вот и пытайся быть после такого милым, — фыркнул Сириус. — Сэр, я не хотел показаться бесцеремонным.  
— Собрался выгуливать Люпина? Не волнуйся, никто бы и не заметил твоего ночного отсутствия.  
Свист. Удар. На этот раз остриё дротика вонзилось точно в цель.  
Бродяга расплылся в плутовской улыбке.  
— Кто-то не в духе? Та-ак, меня ты не ждал, зна-ачит, специально оставил дверь незапертой в надежде, что сюда заглянет какая-нибудь юная особа и покусится на твоё целомудрие? — Сириус алчно усмехнулся и одним ловким движением выдернул все дротики. Он чуял, что брат не без причины обложился конфетами и книжками. Так уже было на четвёртом курсе, когда Рег серьёзно запал на Эмму Ванити и стеснялся пригласить её в Хогсмид. — Например, Гермиона?  
— Что? Нет!  
— Гарри?  
— О Господи, — пробубнил Регулус, приняв грозный вид.  
Сириус закатился смехом.  
— Гермиона тебе нравится, да? Да?  
— У нас чисто дружеские отношения, — нехотя выдавил Регулус.  
— Естественно, — Сириус плюхнулся на кровать и достал конфету из банки. Фантики пёстрыми бабочками посыпались на пол. — А я тогда самый дружелюбный человек на белом свете. И у тебя буквально на лбу написано: «дружеский интерес».  
— Сейчас у тебя на лбу появится кое-что похуже, — откидываясь на подушку, посулил Регулус. Бумаги россыпью опустились на ковёр, но до них никому не было дела. — Тебе что — донимать больше некого?  
— Ты ревнуешь, поэтому и закрылся здесь, скрипеть зубами да конфетки обгладывать. Колись, я же могила!  
— Если бы ты был могилой, — со вздохом произнёс Регулус, — то самой шумной на кладбище.  
— Согласен, — хитро прошептал Сириус. — Чур, все вечеринки упырей будут проходить на моей территории.  
Несколько минут братья в молчаливой задумчивости сидели на кровати.  
Сириус сжал кулак и посерьёзнел, придя к какому-то решению. Одна мысль слишком долго угнетала его.  
— Дело в следующем. Иногда я пытаюсь разобраться, как ты додумался до всего этого, — Бродяга кивнул на руку брата. — Вот чего тебе не хватало?  
— Кажется, я хотел изменить мир, — ответил Регулус, поспешно опустив задравшийся рукав.  
Сириус поджал губы. Такой ответ его мало устраивал.  
— А что заставило тебя передумать?  
— Я оказался не готов к изменениям, — сказал Регулус, взлохматив волосы. — Ты когда-нибудь жалел о чём-либо? До такой степени, что это сводило с ума? Ты чувствовал, что разваливаешься изнутри, будто пол под ногами исчезает, а опереться больше не на что?  
Сириус видел, что брату есть, что добавить, но не был уверен, что хотел это услышать. Он ощутил дрожь в руках, осознав, что не в состоянии понять и сотой доли того, что происходило вокруг.  
— Что на тебя нашло в пещере?  
— Мордред! У Гарри слишком длинный язык.  
Бродяга не обратил внимания на выпад в сторону Дурсля.  
— Так что? Зачем ты вызвался пить зелье? Почему не Кикимер? Его кандидатура кажется мне куда предпочтительнее.  
— Не всё же тебе подвиги совершать.  
— Смешно.  
Сириус продолжал таращиться на Регулуса, и тот со вздохом сказал:  
— Если ты полезешь ко мне, я приложу тебя Ступефаем.  
— Поду-умаешь. Вот только попробуй теперь броситься ко мне на шею, — Сириус усмехнулся, но почувствовал, что усмешка вышла кривой, больше походящей на горький оскал. Он не привык стесняться своих чувств или притворяться. И зачем? Сириус почувствовал, что комок застрял в горле, и резко подался вперёд, крепко вцепившись в плечи младшего брата, притягивая его к себе, выражая то, что не в силах произнести вслух.  
— Я рад, что ты жив, — тихо пробормотал Сириус. — И хотя ты редкая заноза в одном месте, ты родная заноза…  
Регулус обнял его, как давно этого не делал, может, никогда, и чувства понимания и прощения за все обиды пронизали его изнутри. Они братья. Они семья. Ничего не изменилось. Как он мог подумать обратное? Как мог сомневаться?  
— Ты можешь опереться на меня. Всегда, слышишь?  
Регулус кивнул, он так давно не ощущал этого родства, этой связи, что с непривычки стало больно, а в глазах что-то начало щипать.  
— У тебя в комнате кто-то распылил слёзовыжимательное зелье, — проворчал Сириус, отвернувшись.  
— Это, наверное, Слинки переборщил с эверкленой.  
— А-а-а… Каков мерзавец. Ну хоть разобрались. Вечно эти эльфы воду баламутят. Ладно, подбери сопли, Рег, не то на тебя ни одна девчонка не взглянет.  
— По себе судишь? — быстро вытерев щёки, сказал Регулус.  
— Ха-ха. Я отщепенец и предатель крови. Кто на меня посмотрит, нищего и несчастного?  
— Я слышу маменьку?  
— Иди ты… — фыркнул Сириус и, удержавшись от неуместной шутки, спросил: — Ты когда-нибудь замечал, какие странные глаза у Дурсля? Стекляшки.  
— Не-а…  
— Хочешь, я выведаю у Гарри имя твоего соперника? — спросил Сириус, прицеливаясь в центр мишени. — Дурсль — скрытный тип, но я кого угодно заболтаю, а потом мы найдём загадочного парня Гермионы и пригрозим превратить его в… Ну ты понял, во что-нибудь противное, чтобы она даже не посмотрела на него, и можно считать дело сделанным.  
— А потом Гермиона превратит во что-нибудь противное нас, когда обо всём узнает.  
Сириус хмыкнул. Его третий бросок, наконец-то, увенчался успехом, но дротик врезался так далеко от центра мишени, что впору обливаться горючими слезами.  
— Так, — Бродяга обернулся к брату, — она тебе нравится или нет?  
Регулус помрачнел.  
— Даже не думай совать в это свой нос. Ты слишком многое вообразил. Я… я ещё не определился.  
— Тебе хотелось заавадить меня, когда я помогал Гермионе со сборами?  
— Я знал, что ты нарочно разнёс её книги по всей Визжащей хижине!  
Сириус отмахнулся.  
— Когда я брал её за руку? Помогал с мантией?  
Регулус возвёл глаза к потолку.  
— Мерлин, дай мне терпения! Да! Мне хотелось тебя придушить! Ты доволен?!  
— Всё очевидно. Прошу заметить, я не раскрыл твои переживания в оранжерее из чувства семейной солидарности и не стал давить на тебя интеллектом при Гарри.  
— Чем-чем? — криво усмехнулся Регулус. — Тебе-то откуда знать, что я чувствую, любитель курятины? У тебя с твоими кулинарными пристрастиями всё стабильно, сам сказал.  
— Мой лучший друг — Поттер, — драматично объявил Сириус. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я наслушался любовных од в его исполнении, адресованных Эванс. Я знаю взгляд «номер пять» под кодовым именем «ревнивый олень», взгляд «номер четырнадцать» — «тоскующая жаба»… Да! Вот и этот мне знаком — сорок седьмой. Он называется: «я притворюсь василиском». Ну и с чем тут определяться?  
Регулус демонстративно отвернулся к окну.  
— Не в этом дело, — пробубнил он.  
— О Мерлин, — изумлённо прошептал Сириус, кажется, сообразив, в чём тут подвох. — Тебя беспокоит, что ты ей не нравишься?  
— Ну всё! Выметайся из моей комнаты! — уязвлённо воскликнул Регулус, практически подпрыгнув, от чего в воздух взвились многочисленные листы пергамента и перья. — Вали к своим дружкам, — он швырнул в брата подушкой. Тот, поймав её расхохотался, чем заслужил тычок под рёбра. Внезапно Сириус перевернулся и превратился в чёрного пса.  
Регулус чуть не свалился с кровати от неожиданности.  
Бродяга насмешливо тявкнул и, широко зевнув, потянулся.  
— Показушник. Только собак в моей комнате и не хватало.  
Сириус вернул себе человеческий облик и надул губы.  
— А вот это было обидно, — пробурчал он с укоризной. — Ты даже не удивился.  
— Твою наглую морду я ещё у хижины приметил. Ладно. Мародёры ждут. Люпин, глядишь, все когти уже сгрыз от нетерпения.  
— Я ведь ничего не скажу, — посерьёзнел Сириус, — о тебе и… крестражах.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Регулус. — Знаю.

  
* * *

Гермиона проснулась рано. Ей на удивление хорошо спалось на новом месте.  
Она распахнула окно, машинально дёрнув кисточки тесьмы, удерживающей штору, и выглянула наружу, чтобы увидеть, как на карниз падают с крыши редкие капли.  
Под окном простирался сад. Гравий сильно размыло после дождя, постоянного гостя южных графств Англии во время зимы. На дорожке, опоясывающей особняк, тут и там встречались небольшие лужицы, похожие на осколки мутного зеркала. По влажной траве быстрыми короткими прыжками пробежала трясогузка. Раздался приглушённый лай, со стороны дома отделилась тень. Повинуясь охотничьему инстинкту, Бестия кинулась за добычей. Птица взвилась в воздух и скрылась в море редеющего в первых рассветных лучах тумана.  
Грейнджер легла на кровать, мечтая хорошо отдохнуть за интересным чтением, но мысли упорно возвращались в библиотеку.  
Гермиона была рассержена и смущена. Можно подумать, она ему навязалась. Не хотел он, видите ли, ссориться. Надменный, уклончивый индюк! Да, Регулус согласился показать особняк, но её это не утешало.  
— Раз уж ты так хочешь, — проворчала Гермиона, припоминая разговор на лестнице.  
«Нужно было развернуться и уйти, — с негодованием рассуждала она, усиленно взбивая подушку. — А я-то! Я! Какой же дурочкой я выглядела в библиотеке!» — Грейнджер закрыла книгой лицо и застонала, ведь стоило ей остаться с Регулусом наедине, как она кинулась к спасительным полкам, схватила первую попавшуюся книгу и уставилась в неё.  
С трудом припомнив название, Гермиона застонала снова. «История магических войн между гоблинами и колдунами».  
«Спроси Блэк в тот момент имя короля гоблинов, выковавшего меч Годрика Гриффиндора, я бы не промямлила и пары звуков. Ужасно».  
— Я собиралась читать, — напомнила себе Гермиона.  
На этот раз ей повезло: книги подобрались одна интереснее другой. Грейнджер остановилась на «Люди, которые любят драконов». Несколько лет тому назад она поручала Гарри ознакомиться с этим увесистым томом перед Турниром.  
Гермиона всё перечитывала и перечитывала страницу об использовании крови дракона, но не усваивала ни слова. Нарисованные звери метались внутри тщательно оформленных иллюстратором рамок и били хвостами, стараясь вырваться из очерченных границ.  
«Как хорошо, что на глаза попались загадки сфинкса. Вряд ли Регулус большой любитель подобного».  
Но и с «загадками» вышла досадная неприятность. Гермиона не могла до них достать. Боже! Блэк, наверняка, умирал со смеху, наблюдая со стороны за её неумелыми потугами. Разумеется, он не хохотал в голос, и она, чувствуя себя униженной и грациозной подстать Хагриду, была благодарна ему уже за это. Иначе бы ей ни за что не пришло в голову использовать палочку. Волшебница она или нет? А Регулус вообще мнит её чистокровной! А когда она чуть не свалила со столика гору журналов, что, судя по всему, не осталось незамеченным, он предложил ей взять книги в комнату.  
«Испугался, что я что-нибудь сломаю или испорчу какой-нибудь ценный экземпляр».  
Немудрено, что появление Сириуса и Гарри показалось ей спасением свыше.  
— Кошмар! — заключила Грейнджер, чувствуя, что у неё горят щёки. Оставалось только выкинуть из головы маленький позор в библиотеке. Регулус, наверняка, уже забыл обо всём, и думает об этом только она.  
Гермиона отложила книгу в сторону и выскользнула из спальни в коридор.  
Пусто. Ничего не слышно, кроме робкого шелеста веточек морозника, украшающего потолочные балки. Листья тянулись к свету, льющемуся из окна, застеклённого синими и жёлтыми ромбами. Вдоль стен коридора высились пустые доспехи. Гермиона остановилась напротив рыцаря с забавным шлемом, забрало которого напоминало утиный клюв, и оглядела себя в зеркальном нагруднике. Она подняла и заколола волосы, надеясь, что так будет выглядеть старше и солиднее, но нескольким непослушным локонам, выбившимся из прически, удалось свести все усилия на нет. Перед Гермионой была улыбающаяся девчонка в простом свитере и джинсах. Наверное, этот дом ещё не видывал таких гостей.  
Грейнджер прикрыла глаза и представила, как по галереям особняка прогуливаются высокие красивые мужчины в парадных мантиях и элегантные женщины в длинных платьях. В представлении Гермионы они ступали неслышно, поэтому ей стало немного обидно от того, что эхо её шагов звонко разносилось по галерее.  
На всех дверях висели таблички, четыре были заполнены именами. Гермиона прошла мимо комнаты Гарри, расположенной по соседству.  
Друг, наверняка, ещё не встал. Будить его не хотелось. Пусть выспится до возвращения старшего Блэка. Сириус ушёл из коттеджа посреди ночи. Невозможно не догадаться, куда он направился, когда на небе ярко светила полная луна.  
Гермиона остановилась напротив таблички, на которой значилось имя Регулуса, и прижала ладонь к двери. Здесь не было сказано ни о каком «ясно выраженном разрешении» на то, чтобы попасть внутрь спальни. Несколько секунд Гермиона боролась с искушением, чтобы постучать, в конце концов, она часто будила мальчишек раньше, но этот случай — особенный.  
Когда она вошла в столовую, Слинки, до этого момента хозяйничавший над тарелками, вытянулся в струнку.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Гермиона.  
Эльф с интересом поглядел на неё и щёлкнул пальцами. Обитый бархатом стул заскользил навстречу девушке.  
— Мисс тоже желает перекусить?  
— Тоже?  
— Господин Регулус уже позавтракал, — доложил Слинки, протягивая поднос с пирожным, щедро политым шоколадной глазурью, — и отправился в сад.  
— Вот как… — Гермиона села и бросила взгляд на окно, за которым просматривалась терраса. Отдельные капли шлёпали по дощатому полу, стекали по балкам стропил и падали на тёмную хвою можжевельника.  
— Сегодня не очень хорошая погода, мисс.  
— А в каком настроении был господин Регулус? — спросила Гермиона, взяв угощение. Она не могла объяснить себе, почему это волновало, просто жаждала узнать о Блэке больше. Какой чай он пьёт. Какой цвет любит. Какие книги ему по душе. Она понимала, что никогда не решится задать эти вопросы, как и постучаться в его комнату.  
— В отличном! — пропищал домовик. — Мистер Блэк съел три пирожных, похвалил Слинки за вкусный завтрак, отдал много новых указаний, как и подобает волшебнику его рода. Хозяин Сириус тоже вчера хвалил Слинки, но почему-то ничего не приказал, наверное, он остался разочарован.  
— О нет, конечно! — поспешила утешить домовика Гермиона. — Ты всё замечательно устроил, а пирожные, — она откусила кусочек бисквита и изобразила восторг, — объедение! Сириусу просто не хочется прибавлять тебе работы. Он всем доволен.  
— Правда? — потупился Слинки. — Мисс очень добра. Слинки не должен такого говорить, но он скажет, — эльф быстро оглянулся по сторонам. — Кикимер — домовик юного мистера Блэка — недолюбливает мисс Гермиону. Он был здесь, приходил к господину Регулусу, чтобы отдать какую-то тетрадку, и нашёптывал ему нехорошие вещи.  
— Обо мне? — поразилась Гермиона.  
Слинки яростно закивал, так что его уши затрепетали, как паруса, а ложечка начала жалобно позвякивать о стенки чашки у него в руках.  
— Что же он сказал?  
— Слинки не будет повторять! Нет! Нет! Господин Регулус очень разозлился на старого Кикимера и прогнал его. Слинки видел, как Кикимер разрыдался.  
Гермиона нахмурилась. Скорее всего, Кикимер принёс крестраж. Но почему же Блэк так разозлился? Что мог наговорить ему домовик? Всё это очень странно.  
Грейнджер быстро покончила с чаем и вышла из дома.  
Словно ниоткуда появилась Бестия — стрелой выскочила из-за угла и с истерическим лаем бросилась навстречу Грейнджер. Шерсть на голове крупа была мокрой, кажется, эта собака облазила все кусты в поисках несчастной трясогузки.  
Гермиона подняла с земли прутик и кинула Бестии, та подхватила его в зубы и деловито засеменила в сторону аккуратного одноэтажного строения с блестящей от влаги крышей.  
Девушка направилась за ней по садовой дорожке, усеянной прошлогодними листьями и, подойдя ближе к дому, увидела, что за его стёклами скрывается переплетение лиан и причудливых ветвей.  
Регулус сидел на сухих ступенях крыльца, но быстро поднялся, когда увидел Гермиону.  
— Привет, — сказал он, живо спрятав что-то белое в карман. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Простудишься ведь и станешь ворчлива, как мой дедушка — очень любопытный старичок.  
Собака привстала на задние лапы, пытаясь дотянуться до лица Блэка.  
— О нет, Бестия, к тебе это не относится, я не стану с тобой играть.  
— Разве ты не будешь обо мне заботиться? — усмехнулась Гермиона, погладив обиженному крупу уши. — Я выходила тебя буквально за пару дней, Блэк. На третий ты уже поспешил к Нарциссе.  
— Ах, послушать тебя, так этот дивный мир битком набит филантропами. Но, кажется, мы уже выяснили, что я не отношусь к людям, обременённым чувством благодарности, — заметил Регулус и неожиданно объявил: — Нарцисса достала дневник.  
— Это Кикимер принёс его? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.  
Блэк тихо застонал.  
— Силы небесные, домовики — вот главные сплетники на свете. И, разумеется, тебе уже доложили, какое зверство я учинил с утра пораньше — довёл несчастного Кикимера до слёз.  
— Так это правда?  
— Да. И он заслужил.  
По тону Блэка Грейнджер поняла, что эту тему лучше не развивать.  
Регулус всё-таки уступил Бестии, взял ветку и швырнул её вперёд. Собака понеслась за ней.  
— Теперь не отвяжешься, — проворчал он, спустившись с крыльца. — У неё с Сириусом много общего, включая внешнее сходство.  
— Когда ты догадался? — спросила Гермиона, последовав за ним к дому.  
Блэк одарил её ухмылкой.  
— О чём? Что мой брат — анимаг? Большой лохматый пёс, похожий на грима? Или что его зовут Бродяга?  
Грейнджер промолчала. Она обвела взглядом сад. Наверняка, в тёплое время года здесь было безумно красиво, но сейчас всё казалось серым, едва разбавленным зеленью. Скукоженные сорвавшиеся листья плавали в лужах под ногами, кое-где встречались отсыревшие медно-красные коробочки каштанов.  
— Мне нужно придумать, как сделать качественную копию дневника для Малфоя, — недовольно сказал Регулус. — Я уже давно ломаю над этим голову. Чары трансфигурации не продержатся дольше пары недель. И Гарри не знает, чем помочь.  
— Гарри?  
— Ага, я сразу же показал ему дневник, чтобы удостовериться, что это тот самый.  
— Копия всё равно не может быть вечной, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, — но есть кое-какие способы продлить ей жизнь. Например, — Грейнджер ощутила тёплую волну самодовольства: пусть она и не чистокровная волшебница, у неё нет галереи с доспехами рыцарей и платьев с пышными юбками, зато она прочитала больше, чем Гарри, Регулус и Сириус вместе взятые, — с помощью драконьей крови — восьмой способ использования!  
— Разве их не семь? — безразлично спросил Блэк.  
— Профессор Дамблдор вскоре откроет ещё пять.  
— Кто же ещё… И откуда ты столько знаешь?  
Гермиона вздёрнула подбородок.  
— Я люблю читать.  
— О-о… я заметил, — хмыкнул Регулус, заговорщически поглядев на неё. Его глаза лучились теплом.  
— Да, да! Мне нравятся жутко интересные книги, — весело добавила Гермиона.  
— Например, — Регулус с преувеличенно задумчивым видом прижал палец к губам, — «История магических войн между гоблинами и колдунами»?  
Грейнджер чуть порозовела.  
— Обязательно было об этом говорить? Тебе что-то не нравится?  
— Что может нравиться, когда девушка отскакивает от тебя, как от дементора, намеревающегося её поцеловать?  
Глаза Гермионы расширились в удивлении.  
— Я умею вызывать Патронуса, — самодовольно сказала она. — У дементора нет шансов.  
По лицу Блэка поползла улыбка.  
— Хорошо, что я не дементор.  
Воцарилась натянутая пауза.  
Гермиона смущённо вспыхнула.  
Регулус кашлянул.  
— Итак, ты любишь читать «интересные» книги, а что-нибудь попроще может стать объектом твоего внимания? Ты читала «Сказки барда Бидля»?  
Гермиона прыснула со смеху.  
— Я знаю их практически наизусть, — ответила она, заметив, как приподнялись его брови. — «Тогда отступила Смерть и пропустила их через мост. Пошли они дальше своей дорогой…»  
— «Сказка о трёх братьях». Она мне не нравится.  
— Почему? — спросила Гермиона, щурясь от тёплых лучиков показавшегося из-за облаков солнца.  
Регулус передёрнул плечами.  
— Мне жаль главных героев. Разве они не обхитрили Смерть, разве не заслужили награду? Получается, что старшим братьям лучше было утонуть в реке, чем просить о чём-то у Смерти. Это несправедливо! Они проявили свои таланты, но ничего хорошего не получили.  
— Нельзя пытаться обмануть Смерть.  
— Говорит мне девушка, обманувшая время. Вот поэтому я предпочитаю историю о чародее. Он хотя бы получил по заслугам.  
— Знаешь, ведь мне тоже жалко среднего брата из сказки, — Грейнджер запрокинула голову к небу, на котором среди серой массы облаков появились голубые промежутки. — Лучше не помнить тех, кого любишь, чем знать, что больше с ними не увидишься.  
Регулус остановился и кивнул. Гермиона надеялась, что он понял, о чём она говорила, будто стена между ними наконец дала трещину, и они научились друг друга слышать.  
— Какой бы дар выбрала ты? — неожиданно спросил Блэк, дёрнув за листья ближайшую ветку орешника. С дерева обрушилась водяная пыль.  
— Мантию, — без раздумий сказала Грейнджер, безуспешно уклоняясь от брызг.  
Регулус улыбнулся, услышав ответ.  
— Так и думал. Невинная душа, — протянул он. Гермиона затаила дыхание, когда Блэк ласково провел рукой по её волосам, чтобы стряхнуть с них капли воды.  
— Почему же? — дерзко спросила она. — Ты же не знаешь, как бы я её использовала?  
— Пф-ф. Ночь, — вкрадчиво заговорил Регулус. — Тишина. Шелест мантий. Люмос и Запретная секция Хогвартса, — закончил он и расхохотался в лучших традициях Сириуса.  
Гермиона наградила его возмущённым взглядом, но в эту минуту заставить Блэка прекратить смеяться, было всё равно что попросить его перестать дышать.  
Она бессильно топнула ногой и, ускорившись, зашагала к особняку. Вдоволь навеселившись, Регулус окликнул Гермиону, но она и не думала останавливаться. Грейнджер с вызовом оглянулась, отметив, что Блэк почти догнал её. Бестия решила, что это новая забава, затеянная хозяевами, и радостно залаяла, опередив их обоих.  
Регулус поравнялся с Гермионой.  
— Знаешь, ведь я… — начал было он, неуверенно взяв её ладонь.  
Она подумала, что ждала этого прикосновения последнюю пару дней, может, и дольше.  
— Кто сожрал все пирожные?! — заголосил Сириус со стороны особняка.  
Регулус устало вздохнул.  
На прощание его пальцы легко скользнули по тонкому запястью Гермионы и исчезли.  
— Пошли сдаваться, — тихо сказал он.  
— Сдаваться? Я съела только один бисквит.  
Блэк сделал вид, что обиделся.  
— Куда же подевалось ваше человеколюбие, мисс Грейнджер?  
Они вошли в столовую и увидели Сириуса во главе стола в окружении тарелок с едой. Рядом с Блэком сидел ещё не до конца проснувшийся Гарри. Гермиона опустилась на стул напротив Поттера.  
— Как погумями? — спросил Сириус с набитым ртом.  
— Плодотворно, — ответил Регулус.  
— Даже так? — удивился Гарри, потирая веки. — В такую-то погоду?  
— А я плодотворно позавтракал и теперь готов плодотворно вздремнуть, — вставил Сириус. — Часиков двенадцать. Ночные приключения так выматывают…  
— Сон и еда — весь смысл твоего существования, — произнёс Регулус, закатив глаза.  
— И байк, — добавил Гарри, и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Гермиона больно наступила ему на ногу, а Сириус с интересом перевёл на него взгляд.  
— А ты откуда знаешь о моих пристрастиях, Дурсль?  
— Моя вина, — торопливо сказал Регулус. — Я чернил твоё имя благородного волшебника, как только мог. Чернил и чернил каждый день.  
— Чистокровный негодяй, — серьёзно произнёс Сириус, но весёлая улыбка быстро заняла своё место на его красивом лице. — За это мы не возьмём тебя в наш священный поход.  
— Какой-какой?  
— Великий поход за крестражем, который мы наметили на завтра!  
Гермиона уставилась на Гарри, но он решил отмалчиваться после того, что сморозил про мотоцикл.  
— И когда вы собирались посвятить в эти планы нас? — сурово спросила она.  
— Это решение возникло спонтанно, — оправдался Поттер, рассеянно посмотрев на свою чашку.  
— Вы хотите идти за крестражем, вооружившись…  
— Зубочисткой, — подсказал Регулус, кивнув на ножик, который брат крутил в руках, время от времени подбрасывал и ловил.  
— Эй, — возмутился Сириус. — Побольше уважения к семейным реликвиям. Вот уж от кого не ожидал, так не ожидал…  
— Вас, видно, не интересует, какие чары лежат на доме, из-за чего в него невозможно попасть, почему не останавливалась кровь из раны? — напустилась Гермиона, устремив сверкающие глаза на Поттера. — Как избавиться от гнетущего чувства в сочетании с другими соматическими симптомами, на которые вы с Регулусом жаловались, когда вернулись? Между прочим, это не паразитирующее заклятие, а кое-что посерьёзнее. Это усиленные чары Мервина Злобного, и они могут свести с ума. Эффект Цирцеи вас совершенно не волнует?  
— Гарри, я её боюсь, — шёпотом признался Сириус, округлив глазищи, — хотя и понимаю из этой речи только каждое третье слово.  
— Конечно, волнует, — пробормотал Поттер, отважно пытаясь не улыбнуться. — Но, Гермиона, ты же сама не хотела ничего слышать о доме Гонтов.  
Грейнджер воинственно посмотрела на него.  
— Потому что ты не позволил мне пойти в прошлый раз. Времена меняются.  
— Мы и в этот раз не позволим, — сказал Сириус.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Мерлин, неужели мне всегда так будет везти на упрямых девчонок? — обратился к потолку Бродяга. — Потому что. Мы не можем тащиться всей толпой.  
— Га-арри, — Гермиона повернулась к Поттеру и использовала проверенный взгляд, но друг на сей раз остался равнодушен.  
— Как бы мне не было неприятно это говорить, но Сириус прав, — сказал он. — Если снаружи дома было так тяжело, то внутри будет ещё хуже.  
— Мои знания могут вам пригодиться, к тому же, я придумала, как отгородиться от чар Мервина.  
— И мы будем тебе за это благодарны, но ты никуда не пойдёшь, — отрезал Сириус и едва заметно переглянулся с Регулусом.  
Грейнджер вздёрнула подбородок.  
— Как же ты меня остановишь?  
По лицу старшего Блэка поползла широкая улыбка.  
— Вообще-то я весьма неплох в магических поединках.  
— Надо же, — скопировала его интонацию Грейнджер. — Однажды кое-кто сказал, что из меня выйдет прекрасная волшебница… Мы можем оценить, так ли это.  
— Или просто проголосовать, — сказал Поттер.  
Гермиона потрясённо уставилась на него. Гарри развёл руками. В прошлый раз, когда он не желал идти к Лавгудам, только затеянное Роном голосование поставило жирную точку в споре. Споре, из которого Гермиона вышла победительницей.  
— Кто считает, что юной леди не место в деревушке с таким весёлым названием, как Литтл-Хэнглтон? — вопросил Сириус невинным голоском, живо ухватившись за идею Гарри. — Прошу, поднимите лапу в знак солидарности.  
К предательству Гарри Гермиона была готова. Она посмотрела на Регулуса в поисках поддержки. С ангельским лицом он протянул правую руку Грейнджер, но стоило ей вложить свою ладонь в его, как Блэк поднял левую руку для голосования, а на запястье Гермионы появился тонкий золотой браслет. Второй такой возник у Регулуса.  
— Прости.  
— Что это значит? — прошептала Гермиона, уставившись на украшение.  
— Филигранная работа, — Сириус похлопал Регулуса по плечу. — Мне так жаль, мисс Грейнджер, но, похоже, вы не составите нам с Гарри компанию на завтрашней экскурсии, потому что не сможете отлучиться от моего брата дальше, чем на милю. Надеюсь, вы с ним не соскучитесь.  
Гермиона была ошеломлена.  
Гарри с любопытством осмотрел браслет.  
— А если она его снимет? — спросил Поттер.  
— Вообще-то я ещё здесь, — проговорила Гермиона. — Можно подумать, я какая-то преступница, сбежавшая из Азкабана.  
— О-о, леди, вы гораздо опаснее.  
— Я считала, что ты на моей стороне, Регулус, — процедила Грейнджер, опустив глаза на браслет, украшенный причудливым узором переплетающихся стеблей.  
— Ты ошиблась. Тем более нам есть, что обсудить.  
— И что же нам обсуждать?  
— Способы использования крови дракона. Например, восьмой.  
— Вот видите, — вклинился Гарри, — как у вас много тем для разговора!  
— Ага! Сколько там этих самых способов? — подхватил Сириус.  
Блэки поднялись из-за стола. Регулус всё ещё ощущал себя виноватым, но не произнёс больше ни слова. Сириус, наоборот, ничуть не жалел о решении оставить Грейнджер в особняке.  
— Вы обдумали это заранее, — проворчала Гермиона, посмотрев им вслед.  
Поттер вздохнул.  
— Да, вчера… по поводу тебя. Я сказал им, что ты самая упрямая ведьма на свете и обязательно захочешь пойти. Блэки проявили редкое единодушие. Слушай, в доме Гонтов может быть, я даже боюсь предположить… да что угодно!  
— Я привыкла к опасности.  
— Мне ли этого не знать? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Я только и делал, что подвергал ей своих лучших друзей. Ты же понимаешь, что так будет лучше? Если с нами что-то случится, я буду знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. Регулус в любом случае позаботится о тебе и не даст совершать глупости.  
— Да ну, — фыркнула Грейнджер.  
— Вот уж в чём я не сомневаюсь.  
Неожиданно Гермионе стало страшно, ей захотелось схватить Гарри за руку и попросить остаться. И Сириуса. Пусть крестраж лежит себе в Литтл-Хэнглтоне и дальше.  
Но так поступать неправильно, и понимание этого заставило Грейнджер послушно кивнуть.  
— Завтра у нас будет четыре крестража, — бодро сказал Поттер. — Увидишь…


	35. Кольцо

Стоя на крыльце, Гарри верил, что в этот раз всё получится.  
Из стен хижины не доносилось ни звука. Корявые ветви, закрученные спиралью над домом, никуда не исчезли. Под ногами лежал грязный снег.  
Но настроение Поттера разительно отличалось от того, что было при первом визите к жилищу Гонтов. Он был готов, и сваренное Гермионой зелье от паники, приятно согревало желудок.  
Сириус с сосредоточенным видом пытался найти щель между косяком и дверью, чтобы вставить в неё лезвие волшебного ножа.  
— Только не толкай плечом, — предупредил Гарри, когда Бродяга разразился заковыристой бранью.  
— Картина маслом — два придурка и бесполезный нож! — воскликнул Сириус, вытерев капли пота, выступившие на лбу. — Ну смотри, — рыкнул он, обращаясь к неподвижной змее, — я отсюда не уйду.  
— Ты говоришь с ней как с живой, — кисло заметил Гарри и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
Как ему не пришло это раньше в голову.  
Перед ним возникли невероятно ясные образы, как будто он снова окунулся в воспоминания Боба Огдена.  
Уродливый Морфин, сидящий в кресле у закопченного очага и напевающий на змеином языке незамысловатую жуткую песенку.  
— Ты, Гарри, вероятно, понимаешь, что он говорит? — спрашивает невесело улыбающийся Дамблдор и тает в белой дымке Омута памяти.  
Его вопрос молоточком застучал в голове Поттера.  
«Разумеется! — осенило Гарри. — Парселтанг! Как я раньше об этом не подумал!»  
В прошлый раз ему даже в голову не пришло обратиться к змее, царящая в душе паника выбила почву из-под ног и лишила его малейшей возможности связно думать. Эффект Цирцеи — об этом толковала Гермиона перед тем, как отпустить их сюда.  
Мысленно поблагодарив подругу, Гарри исподволь посмотрел на Сириуса и стал размышлять, куда бы его услать на ближайшие две минуты. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем отправить Блэка бить стёкла, но тому, кажется, и это пришлось по нутру. Неплохой способ выплеснуть злость был принят на ура. К тому же, Гарри начал подозревать, что Сириусу вообще нравилось что-то крушить, в то время как Регулусу больше по душе восстанавливать поломанное.  
Гарри обхватил рукоятку ножа, торчащего в двери, и приблизился к змее, глядя прямо в её глаза — маленькие золотые бусинки, подёрнутые мутью.  
Умение понимать змей ушло, осталось где-то в прошлой жизни, но Поттер надеялся, что оно ему и не понадобится. Он не собирался вести задушевную беседу с укусившей его тварью, тем более не являющейся живой в полной мере.  
Однако простейшая команда была ещё доступна его памяти, и, украдкой оглянувшись на Сириуса, Гарри, почти не разжимая губ, обратился к стражу дома:  
— Откройся.  
Свистящий звук разнёсся неожиданно громко, во всяком случае, Поттеру показалось, что его услышали на другом конце света. Змея повернула голову, и золотые бусины, сосредоточившись на лице Гарри, прояснились. Ржавый гвоздь, удерживающий извивающее тело неуловимым движением втянулся внутрь двери, образовав небольшое круглое отверстие. Змейка встрепенулась и словно тонкий шнурок стала просачиваться через дыру внутрь дома, пока не скрылась из вида окончательно. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся Гарри бесконечными, раздался щелчок отодвинутой щеколды.  
Поттер осторожно дотронулся до двери и нажал. К его удивлению, она, хоть и туго, поддалась.  
— Обалдеть, Дурсль! Что ты сделал? — закричал Сириус, поторопившись к крыльцу.  
— Твой нож сработал, — солгал Гарри.  
Вытащив клинок за рукоятку, он понял, что не в силах сдержать победную улыбку.  
Дверь открылась окончательно, являя взору обстановку ветхого дома Гонтов: засаленное кресло, чёрную печку, строй уродливых горшков, покрытых складками паутины, оскаленный человеческий череп и груду бутылок в самом углу.  
— Та-а-ак, — протянул Сириус. — Пока это больше похоже на мою холостяцкую квартиру в «Дырявом котле», чем на логово тёмного волшебника.  
Гарри по привычке запустил пятерню в волосы, пытаясь припомнить хоть что-то из разговора с Дамблдором.  
— А когда полезут инферналы и прочая нечисть? — с любопытством спросил Сириус, заглянув за дверной косяк. — Ты уверен, что крестраж здесь?  
Гарри отрывисто кивнул. Разумеется, уверен. Он видел, как Волдеморт был здесь, стоял над пустой золотой шкатулкой и клокотал от ярости. Кольцо скрыто где-то под потрескавшимися плитами пола. Вопрос в том — как к нему подобраться?  
— Слушай, если я вдруг здесь умру, отнеси моё безжизненное тело на Гриммо, 12. Пусть мадам Вальбурга поплачет или хоть порадуется, — сказал Сириус и первым перешагнул порог.  
Гарри, больше не раздумывая, вошёл в дом за ним.

  
* * *

Поттер провёл пальцем по чудовищно пыльной столешнице.  
Несколько секунд Блэк и Поттер смотрели друг на друга, словно вспоминая, кто они такие, затем Сириус мотнул головой.  
— Гарри! — растерянно сказал он. — А где это мы?  
Поттер оглядел пространство вокруг: засаленное кресло, чёрную печку, строй уродливых горшков, покрытых складками паутины, оскаленный человеческий череп на столе и груду бутылок в самом углу. Хороший вопрос.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Занятно… А что мы тут делаем? — спросил Блэк, нажав носком туфли на валяющуюся на полу пустую бутылку.  
Раздался треск стекла.  
Гарри развёл руками. Он и сам ничего не понимал.  
Обстановка дома не была ему знакома, он попытался сообразить, как здесь оказался, но в голове поселилась до того приятная пустота и лёгкость, что думать о чём бы там ни было не возникло ни малейшего желания. Зачем? Дверь открыта, значит, их никто не запирал.  
— Какое-то не слишком уютное местечко, — проговорил Сириус, заглянув во все горшки поочерёдно.  
— Я даже не помню, как мы сюда попали.  
— А где Рег?  
— Наверное, дома, — чуть поразмыслив, ответил Гарри. Этот ответ показался ему самым логичным.  
— Ага, — Бродяга взял череп и заглянул в пустые глазницы. — Чертовщина какая-то! Может, пойдём отсюда?  
— Давай, — согласился Поттер. — Я и сам собирался это предложить.  
Он пропустил Блэка вперёд и вышел из дома следом.

  
* * *

Дойдя до ограды, Гарри резко затормозил.  
— Погоди, — он схватил Бродягу за локоть. — Почему мы уходим?  
Сириус потёр шею и огляделся. Впереди виднелось кладбище, чуть левее ряд заснеженных домов. Деревня.  
— А крестраж? — продолжил Поттер, круто развернувшись. — Мы ушли без него?  
Блэк помрачнел.  
— Вот дьявол! Похоже на то. Я вообще ничего не помню! Мы хотя бы заходили в дом?  
Гарри уставился на свои ладони.  
Пальцы были чёрные от приставшей пыли.  
— Кажется, да, — произнёс он неуверенно. — Даже что-то делали.  
Через пять минут молодые люди снова оказались перед хижиной.  
Дверь в неё была закрыта, и Гарри пришлось во второй раз использовать змеиный язык.  
— Мы просто вошли и вышли? — на всякий случай уточнил Сириус. — И как называется этот идиотский эффект?  
— Похоже, Гермиона была права — очень необычная магия.  
«Дамблдор говорил, что добраться до кольца было очень сложно, — подумал Поттер, — а потом в пещере, когда просил меня поить его зельем, взял с меня клятву». Эту клятву Гарри никогда не смог бы забыть, даже если бы очень захотел. Каждое слово директора отпечаталось у него в голове.  
«Действие этого зелья должно быть таким, чтобы помешать мне забрать крестраж. Оно может парализовать меня, заставить забыть, ради чего я сюда явился, причинить боль, которая меня оглушит, или ещё каким-либо способом лишить меня сил и разума. Если это произойдёт, Гарри, позаботься, чтобы я пил и дальше, пусть даже тебе придётся вливать зелье в мой протестующий рот».  
Дамблдор знал, о чём просил, видимо, ему уже доводилось сталкиваться с подобными заклинаниями при добыче другого крестража — кольца.  
— Что-то внутри дома заставляет нас забыть, зачем мы явились, — объявил Гарри. — Заклинание срабатывает, когда заходишь.  
— Давай так — ты иди, а я останусь здесь, посмотрю со стороны, — предложил Сириус, доставая палочку.  
Гарри согласился. Он немного потоптался на пороге, набираясь смелости, зажмурился и шагнул внутрь дома.  
Под его ногой жалобно скрипнула половица. Противный звук заполнил помещение. Гарри открыл глаза — он находился в каком-то доме, явно давно покинутом своими хозяевами. Единственным его «обитателем» был череп, скалившийся со столешницы.  
За спиной Поттера раздался странный булькающий звук. Гарри обернулся и увидел Сириуса. Он почему-то не заходил в дом, стоял на крыльце, размахивал руками и что-то кричал. Однако с таким же успехом Гарри мог бы разговаривать с русалочьим народом. Изо рта Сириуса вырывались только странные звуки, похожие на кваканье болотной жабы.  
— Что ты говоришь? Я не понимаю! — сказал Гарри. — Где я? Это ты притащил меня сюда?  
Сириус всплеснул руками и, судя по всему, чертыхнулся. Затем он махнул рукой, призывая Поттера выйти наружу.  
Гарри огляделся ещё раз, не осознавая, что происходит и покинул загадочный дом.  
— Ты что, оглох? — встретил его Блэк.  
— Я ничего не слышал! — рявкнул Гарри, пнув торчащую из земли балясину сломанных перил. — Вернее слышать я тебя слышал, но не понимал ни единого слова.  
— Класс! — выдохнул Сириус. — Ещё одна гениальная идея книзлу под хвост!  
Некоторое время они молчали, размышляя о своём. Гарри вертел в руках палочку, всерьёз подумывая отправить Патронус Гермионе. Она, конечно, выскажет ему всё, что думает по поводу и без, но поможет.  
Сириус вытащил из кармана платок и трансфигурировал его в лист бумаги.  
— Что ты затеял? — спросил Гарри, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Блэк принялся выводить что-то на листке.  
— Пишу письмо.  
— Гермионе?  
— Мда, Дурсль, тебе пора выбираться из-под каблука. Это сложно, но ты справишься. Регулусу же как-то удалось выползти из-под маминого. Это письмо нам самим! — он потряс бумагой перед носом Гарри, — вернее мне, потому что на этот раз в эту хибару поплетусь я.  
— Держи записку в руке, — назидательно сказал Гарри, — чтобы сразу прочитать.

  
* * *

Мало того, что он оказался, Мордред знает где, так ещё и в руке у него была странная бумажка с какими-то каракулями.  
Сириус оглянулся на Дурсля. Гарри явно пытался что-то растолковать, издавая смешные звуки. Он указал на бумагу и закивал, когда Блэк развернул её во второй раз.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Сириус не различал буквы.  
— Гарри, это ты мне дал? Ну и почерк у тебя, ты это точно рукой писал?

  
* * *

— Отвратительное чувство, — сказал Сириус, достав из кармана пачку сигарет.  
— Не поспоришь, — угрюмо согласился Гарри.  
Сидеть на холодном крыльце было дьявольски неудобно, но на земле — ещё хуже. Поттер пошевелил ногой, на ботинок налипла грязь. Её вообще очень много на подступах к дому, что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько раз Гарри и Сириус обошли здесь всё кругами.  
— Регулус меня засмеёт, — произнёс Блэк, указав на дверной проём.  
Возле ножки стола лежал скомканный лист бумаги.  
Гарри тяжко вздохнул.  
За последний час они испробовали всё: кричали друг другу через дверь и через окно, писали записки, пытались заколдовать череп, чтобы он мог разговаривать, использовали Акцио на плитах пола. Ничего не помогало.  
Вокруг струйками завился сигаретный дым.  
— Может, спалить здесь всё? — предложил Сириус.  
— А потом точно так же блуждать по пепелищу и понятия не иметь, что ищешь? Нет, спасибо. Никто в своём уме не сможет заполучить крестраж, — сказал Поттер. — Дом не позволит.  
— Гарри, ты прав! — оживился Блэк.  
— В чём?  
— В том, что в своём уме никто крестраж не достанет! — Сириус затушил сигарету и ловко вскочил со ступеньки, взметая за собой снежную позёмку. — Это, конечно, не назвать гуманным методом проникновения, но вряд ли Волдеморту могло взбрести такое в голову.  
— О чём ты тут толкуешь?  
Сириус провёл рукой по волосам и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, кивнул, будто договорившись с самим собой, и повернулся к Поттеру.  
— Гарри, я предлагаю тебе наложить на меня Империо.  
Поттер не сразу понял, что от него хочет будущий крёстный  
— Нет!  
— Брось, никому от этого плохо не станет. Я слышал, что ходить под этой штукой не так уж и неприятно.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, — разозлился Гарри. Он даже представить не мог себя, накладывающим на Сириуса Непростительное заклинание. Вряд ли Дамблдор добирался до кольца таким ужасным способом, он нашёл другую лазейку. — Я сказал — нет!  
— Гарри, — серьёзно проговорил Сириус, красноречиво взглянув на наручные часы, — возможно, это единственный способ. Ты прикажешь мне войти в дом и достать из-под пола крестраж. Мы здесь топчемся третий час. Я проголодался и замёрз. Зелье Гермионы перестаёт действовать, ты и сам, наверняка, это заметил. Мне начинает казаться, что деревья вот-вот меня раздавят, а мозг отказывает. Понимаю, Непростительное — это не Манящие чары, далеко не каждому под силу решиться…  
— Я умею накладывать Империо, — неохотно сказал Гарри.  
— О-о, — вымолвил Блэк. — Ну да, Дурмстранг… значит, не зря про вашу школу слушки ходят, — Сириус попытался улыбнуться. — Можешь пойти сам, но учти, если колдовать буду я — не обижайся, когда заставлю тебя исполнить джигу.  
Поттер застонал.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, скрепя сердце.  
Сириус посмотрел на него с пониманием и толикой жалости.  
Они оба прекрасно знали, что лучшего способа им не найти. Гарри не мог допустить, чтобы Сириус использовал на нём Империо, ведь Блэк мог задать неудобный вопрос. Доверие между ними держалось только на честном слове.  
— Никаких каверзных вопросов, — словно прочитав мысли Гарри, произнёс Сириус, и улыбка на его лице стала ещё неестественнее. — Надеюсь, плиты не окажутся слишком тяжёлыми. И ещё — про джигу — это я шутил.  
Поттер хмыкнул и поднял руку с волшебной палочкой, направив кончик в лицо Сириуса.  
— Да какие тут шутки… Империо!

  
* * *

— Ты ещё долго будешь на меня злиться? — спросил Регулус.  
Гермиона знала, что просто так он не отвяжется, но не собиралась идти ему навстречу.  
— Очень жаль, — вздохнул Блэк, правильно истолковав молчание. — Позволь узнать, чем вызвано твоё недовольство?  
— У меня так много вариантов? — не удержалась Гермиона.  
— По крайней мере, я вижу один явный, — заметил Регулус. — Ты можешь обижаться из-за него, — он покрутил браслет на своём запястье, — но это глупо.  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? — нарочито вежливо спросила Грейнджер, совершенно ясно давая понять, что обижаться собиралась долго. На столешнице перед ней лежала старая тетрадка в тёмной обложке. На переплёте виднелась выцветшая дата, а на первой странице было выведено: «Т.М.Реддл». — Мне нужно сосредоточиться.  
— Я не люблю, когда на меня сердятся. Это гнетёт.  
— Что-то не заметно, — буркнула Гермиона, старательно выводя драконьей кровью рунический круг. — У тебя вполне цветущий вид.  
— Жестокосердная, — с укоризной бросил Регулус. — Согласись, мой метод гораздо гуманнее нежели «Остолбеней» в исполнении Сириуса.  
— Он бы никогда так не сделал, — возмутилась Гермиона, отложив флакончик, который несколько минут назад принёс Кикимер. Как ему удалось умыкнуть драконью кровь из дома Блэков, оставалось только догадываться. Но больше всего Гермиону поразило то, с каким выражением посмотрел на неё домовик перед тем, как исчезнуть. Она не могла понять, чего в его взгляде было больше: тоски или смирения.  
Регулус хмыкнул.  
— Ну конечно… Все вокруг знают моего брата лучше меня.  
Гермиона сделала взмах палочкой и произнесла знакомую формулу:  
— Джеминио!  
Кровь на столешнице вспыхнула, а дневник, лежащий в центре круга, засветился изнутри.  
— Кажется, получилось, — удовлетворённо сказала Гермиона, когда рядом с оригиналом появилась точная копия, и кровь стала впитываться в обложку. Грейнджер потянулась к тетради, но та неожиданно подпрыгнула от прикосновения, и от неё отделились десятки таких же.  
По полу вокруг стола тут же запрыгали другие копии крестража, и остановить их умножение никак не удавалось. Число дневников Тома Реддла непреклонно увеличивалось, заполоняя пол гостиной. Шелест тысяч страниц заполнил всё помещение.  
— Фините! — воскликнул Блэк.  
— Особенность заклинания в том, что остановить умножение сможет только тот, кто его произнёс! Исключение Мопсуса! — крикнула Гермиона, уворачиваясь от новых тетрадей. Ей буквально некуда было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на очередную обложку. — Но у меня не получается прекратить копирование!  
— Остаётся надеяться, что мы не наделали Тёмному Лорду новых крестражей. Здесь уже больше сотни! — воскликнул Регулус, отмахиваясь от отдельных страниц, выскочивших из переплётов.  
Гермиона продолжала беспомощно делать пассы палочкой, но, как и в Гринготтсе — в сейфе Лестрейнджей — заклинания не помогали.  
— Я не могу понять, в чём дело! Как это прекратить?  
— Сжечь! — сказал Блэк. Схватив со стола настоящий крестраж, он перепрыгнул груду дневников. — Сами собой они уже не развеются.  
Немного подумав, Гермиона согласно кивнула. Она подобрала самый первый (уже успокоившийся) дневник, стараясь не дотрагиваться до остальных тетрадей.  
Регулус помог ей пробраться к двери и вдруг почувствовал, как змея на предплечье заёрзала. Руку словно пронзили сотни игл, и Блэк выпустил дневник Реддла.  
— Ты уронил его! — ахнула Гермиона.  
— Ему ничего не будет, — пробормотал Регулус, цепко схватив её за локоть.  
Грейнджер направила палочку на груду дневников и воскликнула:  
— Инсендио!  
Стены гостиной озарила яркая огненная вспышка.  
Регулус захлопнул дверь, за которой тут же раздалось шипение тлеющей кожи и бумаги.  
Блэк зажмурился, прислонившись к двери. Боль в руке усилилась. Он давно не ощущал подобного — с самого принятия метки. Неужели остальные Пожиратели смерти тоже почувствовали это? Или такое «удовольствие» доступно только ему? Что случилось? Почему Тёмный Лорд в таком гневе? Неужели как-то узнал, пронюхал о пропаже медальона? Диадемы? Дневника? Нужно быстрее подсунуть подделку Малфою.  
Регулус открыл глаза и встретился с Гермионой взглядом. Как же он ненавидел это гриффиндорское сочувствие!  
— Тебе больно? — спросила Грейнджер.  
— С чего бы это? — глухо произнёс Регулус. — Я в полном порядке.  
Он прислушался, кажется, все звуки в гостиной стихли, и повернул дверную ручку.  
В носу сразу же защекотало от запаха гари. Шторы превратились в обугленные тряпки, по спинке кресла ещё ползали редкие язычки огня. Весь пол был чёрным от пепла сгоревших дневников. Небольшие клочки страниц разлетелись по всей комнате и теперь кружили под потолком, медленно опадая вниз. Они походили на серый снег или пожухлые осенние листья.  
Гермиона нагнулась и стряхнула сажу с дневника Реддла. Он остался нетронутым. Отличить его от уцелевшей копии было невозможно.  
— И всё-таки мы добились своего! — Гермиона положила обе тетради на столик с обугленными ножками и посмотрела на Регулуса. Нет, он не был в порядке. Пепел, словно капли чернил, оседал на его волосах и белой рубашке, выделяясь пронзительно яркими пятнами. И метка. Метка Волдеморта на его руке чуть ниже закатанного рукава казалась неестественной, слишком нереальной, неподходящей, лишней. И всё вокруг выглядело чёрно-белым, словно призрачным, ненастоящим, даже сам Регулус. И только ярко-жёлтое пятно браслета на запястье говорило, что всё не так уж страшно.  
Гермиона быстро пересекла комнату и резким движением взлохматила опешившему Блэку волосы, провела руками по его плечам, стряхивая чернильные хлопья. Ей хотелось, чтобы так же легко можно было убрать уродливую отметину с его предплечья. Сама не зная зачем, она осторожно коснулась шрама на лице неподвижно замершего Регулуса. На щеке осталась тёмная полоса. Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на свои перепачканные пальцы, затем на рубашку Блэка, с досадой понимая, что сделала только хуже, потому что некогда белоснежная ткань стала серой.  
— Что во имя Мерлина здесь произошло?! — потрясённо воскликнул Гарри, появившийся в дверях. — Вы целы?  
— Да, — быстро ответила Гермиона.  
— С ума сойти, — выдохнул Сириус, заглядывая в гостиную из-за спины Поттера. — Во что вы превратили мой дом?  
— Небольшое недоразумение с кровью дракона, — ответил покрасневший Регулус.  
— Небольшое? — округлил глаза Сириус. — Вы её у настоящего дракона здесь сцеживали? От дядюшкиного бюро остались одни ножки. А мой любимый удобный диван для отлёживания боков… Милый, что они с тобой сотворили? — принялся причитать Блэк.  
— Всё нормально? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. — Точно?  
— Абсолютно точно — нет, но мы справились, — сказала Гермиона, взмахнув палочкой. Дневник Реддла мягко спланировал в руки Поттеру.  
— А как прошло у вас? — полюбопытствовал Регулус, искоса посмотрев на брата.  
— Феерично, — сварливо отозвался Сириус. — Во всяком случае, никаких непреодолимых сложностей мы не испытали.  
Гарри многозначительно промолчал, что не укрылось от проницательной Гермионы.  
— А преодолимые? — спросила она.  
Сириус мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Крестраж у нас, это главное, — сухо произнёс Гарри, показывая коробку золотого цвета. — Он заперт внутри.  
— Значит, уже четыре из пяти, — одобрительно сказал Регулус, трогательно потерев щёку и ещё больше размазав чёрную полоску.  
Поттер кивнул и почувствовал облегчение. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности их с Сириусом «путешествия». Непростительное заклинание сработало блестяще, и Бродяга, не задавая лишних вопросов, вошёл в дом, где довольно быстро отыскал под плитами пола коробку Волдеморта. Вот только Гарри предпочёл бы всё это скорее забыть, особенно остекленевшие глаза своего крёстного.  
— Нужно здесь прибраться, — внезапно объявила Грейнджер. — Гарри, будь добр, займись шторами.  
Поттер потрясённо уставился на неё.  
— Шутишь, что ли?  
— Мы только пришли, — возмутился Сириус.  
— Нет, не шучу, — спокойно ответила Гермиона, понимая, что ничего так не расшевелит Гарри и Сириуса, как совместная обида на неё.  
Вскоре все получили указания, и работа закипела. Гостиная медленно, но верно приобретала свой первозданный вид. Слинки едва не хватил удар, когда он сунул свой любопытный нос в помещение, из которого вылетали обрывки бумаги, но домовика удалось успокоить. С запахом палёной кожи Гермиона справилась очень быстро, и вскоре в гостиной распространился аромат горячих бутербродов, приготовленных эльфом. И вообще уборка напомнила Поттеру и Грейнджер «битву за чистоту дома номер «12», которую где-то в их прошлой жизни объявляла Молли Уизли. Только настроение в тот раз было далеко от безоблачного.  
Но сейчас всё было хорошо.  
И даже опасения Регулуса по поводу внезапной вспышки ярости у Волдеморта, которыми он шёпотом поделился с Поттером, не поколебали воспрявшего духом Гарри.  
К вечеру вся чернота с пола исчезла, стены были тщательно вычищены и перекрашены в нежно-голубой цвет. От мебели пришлось избавиться. Сириус продолжительно и трогательно прощался с обгоревшим диваном, который не поддавался починке с помощью Репаро.  
Сидя вчетвером прямо на полу, все любовались проделанной работой. Регулус рассказывал Гарри и брату о сумасшествии с дневниками, и Гермиона невольно посмеивалась, представляя, как это выглядело со стороны.  
Сириус отвлёкся всего на минуту, когда Бестия, смирно лежащая рядом с ним, приподняла морду и негромко зарычала в сторону двери.  
Блэк встал и вышел из гостиной.  
На столе в конце коридора стояла оставленная Гарри коробка, которая так не нравилась крупу. Она переливалась, словно была сделана из настоящего золота, и внутри неё хранился крестраж. Дурсль сказал, что это кольцо, и в его голосе при этом прозвучала такая горечь, что Сириусу стало не по себе.  
Гарри и Гермиона что-то скрывали, похоже, даже Регулусу не были известны подробности.  
Дурсль не позволил Сириусу заглянуть в коробку.  
«Крестраж внутри. Поверь мне на слово», — сказал Гарри. Он слишком много знал и иногда очень странно себя вёл. И, естественно, Сириус не подал вида, что заметил, как Гарри во второй раз открыл дверь дома Гонтов без всякого ножа, только прошептал что-то перед дверью, о клинке даже не вспомнил…  
«Поверь мне на слово…» — отчётливо прозвучало в голове Блэка.  
Но сам Гарри не доверял ему до конца.  
Слишком много тайн…  
Сириус достал нож дяди Альфарда и с его помощью без затруднений взломал аккуратный замок. Откинул крышку. Действительно, внутри коробки оказался безобразный перстень с большим чёрным камнем, но всё-таки… было в этом кольце нечто притягательное. Сириус почувствовал непреодолимое желание дотронуться до него.  
Он взял перстень и покрутил его.  
Вокруг разлился туман, тёплый и приятный на ощупь. В галерее стало темнее, будто весь свет затянуло в открытую коробку. Но эти изменения не напугали Сириуса, сосредоточившегося на кольце. Он не был здесь, только не мыслями.  
Бродяга видел свой дом, комнату, полную людей.  
Всюду звенел смех.  
В гостиной были Джеймс и Ремус, Лили и Доркас… улыбающаяся как-то по-особенному Доркас…  
Сириус вздрогнул и выронил кольцо.  
Оно завертелось на полу.  
И вот вокруг опять лишь скучные стены коридора дядиного дома.  
— Поразительно, — прошептал Сириус. Он поднял перстень, и наваждение вернулось, едва пальцы коснулись ободка.  
Блэк увидел рядом с Поттером и Эванс себя, Регулуса и Андромеду, а затем Питера и Марлин, братьев Пруэтт, Карадока, даже Гермиону и Гарри, рассмотрел во главе стола отца и мать, такими, какими они были раньше — много лет тому назад. Вальбурга не вопила на весь дом, а отец выглядел здоровым.  
В зале пахло рождественской хвоей и сахарными кексами.  
Не было никакой войны за окнами.  
Но всё же улыбчивые лица друзей едва выглядывали из клубов призрачного дыма. Сириусу никак не удавалось рассмотреть их, и почему то подумалось: если надеть кольцо, то туман рассеется окончательно, и он, наконец-то, сможет услышать, что говорит ему Джеймс.  
Так Сириус и сделал.  
Дымка рассеялась. Убаюкивающее тепло исчезло, сменилось могильным холодом.  
И тут Сириус ужаснулся, поняв, что сидит среди мертвецов. Лица Доркас и Ремуса исполосованы и забрызганы кровью. Джеймс замер в неестественной позе, словно прикрывая собой смертельно бледную Лили. Кожа Карадока дымится. Питер яростно сжимает своё горло. Регулус похож на утопленника…  
Все мертвы.  
Только Меда, Гарри и Гермиона куда-то исчезли вместе с гостиной дома на площади Гриммо. Нет ничего, кроме золотой коробки, светящейся в темноте, и чьих-то торопливых шагов за спиной.  
С бешено колотящимся сердцем Сириус обернулся, и огромный камень упал у него с души.  
«Вот они! Гарри и Гермиона. А с ними Рег. Живой. Но куда же они смотрят с таким ужасом? Куда? Куда?»  
Он опустил глаза на свою руку, в один миг ставшую ледяной, сухой и тёмной, как у инфернала, и закричал.


	36. Волчье сердце

Дурной сон. Кошмар, из которого никак не выбраться.  
Поджарой тенью Нотт бежал вперёд, перегоняя ветер, забирающийся в ноздри и больно царапающий лёгкие. И снег. Вечный снег, который больше не таял, а висел сосульками, больно стягивая шерсть на загривке.  
Тео был голоден.  
Кроме несчастной тупоголовой белки ему не удалось ничего поймать за весь день.  
Бежать, нельзя останавливаться.  
Нотт смутно представлял, что собирался делать дальше.  
Ноги сами несли его вперёд — в ту сторону, где должен был быть его дом.  
Он представлял себе сад, резные ворота и тёмный силуэт особняка, вспоминал картинную галерею в западном крыле и лицо своего дедушки, взирающего на всех с такой надменностью, точно был особой королевской крови. Принадлежность к «Священным двадцати восьми» делала своё дело.  
Тео надеялся, что дед поможет ему вернуть свой облик. В это так хотелось верить.  
Поначалу растерянный и напуганный Теодор шарахался от любого шороха в Запретном лесу. Стук копыт, трепет ветвей, шелест прошлогодней листвы — все эти дикие звуки не могли его убаюкать и дать отдохнуть измученному сознанию.  
А ещё был голод. Ужасный голод.  
Именно он заставил Нотта полакомиться выскочившим из растревоженной норы бурундуком. После первого же укуса зверёк перестал дёргаться и затих. О, как же это было унизительно и гадко, но вкусно. Мордред подери, вкусно.  
Тео отлично помнил тот день, как впервые слизывал кровь с острых клыков и жадно принюхивался к витавшему в воздухе запаху. Не будь он зверем, то заплакал бы от радости. Только волки не плачут.  
После бурундука была белка, затем кролик, а потом Тео удалось шугануть мелкого хищника, и полакомиться олениной, добытой чужими усилиями. Если закрыть глаза и дать волю воображению, можно представить, что мясо совсем не сырое, что от него пахнет костром и приправами. Хотя волчьему носу и лесные запахи со временем пришлись по нутру.  
Тео запамятовал, какую книгу читал и когда — с некоторых пор он не доверял времени и его шуткам — но знал, что долгое пребывание в форме животного — плохое решение для анимага. Человеческие чувства притупляются, инстинкты берут верх.  
Пару раз Теодор пересекался с кентаврами, и те, словно почуяв под серой шкурой зверя волшебника, не подходили, может, их пугала ярость, горящая в его глазах.  
Сворачиваясь калачиком под какой-нибудь корягой на ночь, Тео с лютой злостью представлял морщинистую физиономию профессора ЗОТИ. О-о… вот уж чьё горло он перекусил бы с огромным удовольствием, встреться ему сейчас Джайлс Праудфут в волшебном лесу.  
Нотт утыкался носом в цепочку или в крохотный осколок золотого солнечного луча, болтавшийся на блестящих звеньях, и засыпал.  
Во сне он снова видел Хогвартс, припорошенный снегом, хрустальную поверхность озера и обледенелые камни насыпи, из которой выбрался на свет из туннеля.  
А ещё ему снилась Грейнджер. И Поттер. Их ненавистные лица.  
Почему судьба распорядилась так несправедливо, ведь он не хотел ничего дурного? Он надеялся спасти своих родных, неужели это слишком много для одного человека? Или зверя. Теодор не мог принять человеческий облик. Никак.  
Спустя столько дней Нотт снова и снова слышал свой вопль, вырвавшийся из груди жутким воем, когда разум настигло понимание произошедшего. Обрывок «Ежедневного пророка», выдернутый ветром из мусорницы Хогсмида, стоял у Тео перед глазами.  
«8 января 1979 года»  
«Покушение на министра магии провалилось».  
«Пожиратели смерти нанесли удар и попались в ловушку».  
«Сами-Знаете-Кто промахнулся».  
«Очередная победа Бартемиуса Крауча и всего мракоборческого отдела».  
В тот день Теодор перечитывал этот клочок бумаги вновь и вновь, пытаясь понять смысл, постичь эти строчки, от которых сердце наполнялось отчаянием.  
Вначале он даже обрадовался, его мозг упрямо улавливал только последнее предложение. Крауч и его победа. Крауч ещё жив! Значит, всё получилось! Он переправился во времена четвёртого курса!  
Но колдография, точнее её обрывок, не позволял Тео погрузиться в радость собственного триумфа. Триумфа над временем и пространством. На чёрно-белом снимке был какой-то незнакомый человек, уже потом Нотт взял в толк, что это и есть чудом спасённый министр магии, а рядом с ним Крауч. Он выглядел гораздо моложе того, что был знаком Тео. Это не тот угрюмый чиновник, что стоял в Большом зале Хогвартса, нет. На фото был запечатлён мужчина, в глазах которого явственно читалась гордость за самого себя и решительность в его борьбе с Пожирателями смерти.  
Определённо, в мире не было справедливости. Тео убедился в этом в очередной раз и жил единственной надеждой — добраться до Нотт-парка, положившись на волшебство в своей крови.  
Запретный лес кончился, Тео определил это сразу, так как из воздуха исчезла едва уловимая приятная составляющая — магия. Она осталась за спиной.  
Начался магловский участок местности.  
Лес.  
Негостеприимный, незнакомый, страшный.  
Спустя неделю скитаний по нему Тео заметил, что стволы сосен поредели.  
Нотт, совершенно измотанный дорогой, вышел на знакомую с детства вересковую пустошь. Луга, поросшие травой, спали под щедрым слоем снега, изгиб реки сверкал льдом, верхушки гор тянулись на север. Ветер в долине налетал со всех сторон, гоня по серому небу тени тёмных облаков.  
Тео бывал здесь когда-то, кружил под присмотром отца на метле, верещал от восторга, а после жадно пил сладкую воду ручья, бившего из-под земли поблизости.  
Отзвуки магии. Крохи волшебства витали вокруг.  
Вскоре долина осталась позади, и Нотт попал в подлесок. Отец уничтожит его через несколько лет, потому что под кустарником и древесным пологом плодились грызуны, от вида которых Сесилия Нотт приходила в ужас.  
Мерлин, как же маленькие мохнатые твари пришлись по душе Тео сейчас. Ему не приходилось делать много резких движений. Добыча сама выскакивала из-под лесного настила.  
Ворота выросли перед Тео внезапно. На долю секунды он усомнился, что сможет пройти через них, но металл превратился в лёгкую дымку, когда Теодор приблизился.  
«Чуют. У них тоже есть нюх», — совершенно по-волчьи подумал Нотт.  
Вечерело, и в окнах дома мерцал свет.  
Вокруг особняка под белой периной отдыхал сад. Он сильно отличался от того уютного живого уголка, к которому привык Тео, ведь его мать ещё не поселилась в Нотт-парке и не преобразила искривлённые стволы, опутанные плющом, в аккуратные деревца, не посадила целую аллею лимонных деревьев, не обустроила веранду, окружённую кустами сирени. Ничего этого ещё не было.  
Сердце гулко билось в груди Тео, когда он крался мимо скамеек.  
Нотт подобрался к самым окнам отцовского кабинета.  
«Нет, — с тоской сказал он себе, — кабинета деда».  
Теодор заглянул внутрь дома, где всё казалось таким знакомым, будто время здесь остановится с этого момента.  
Маркус даже не переставит кресло, не уберёт бесполезный громоздкий луноскоп после смерти Чарльза Нотта…  
И вдруг Тео столкнулся с точно такими же золотыми глазами, как у себя самого.  
В самом углу кабинета за бюро располагалось чучело оскалившегося волка.  
Нотт попятился и прижал уши к голове. Он вспомнил рассказы матери о том, что мистер Нотт-старший являлся хорошим охотником, и раньше по всему дому были расставлены пугающие посетителей трофеи.  
Сесилии пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы Маркус избавился от этих чучел.  
«Зачем пугать нашего ребёнка?» — предъявила свой главный аргумент новоиспечённая миссис Нотт.  
Когда она рассказывала эту историю маленькому Тео перед сном и нежно перебирала его волосы, ему казалось, что мама — великая волшебница, одолевшая грозных чудищ, которых наслал сердитый дедушка со своей картины.  
Как же это было глупо.  
Изображение Чарльза Нотта осталось висеть во мраке галереи, когда Тео покидал свой дом. Эрика обещала позаботиться о коллекции фамильных портретов, но Теодор так и не спросил её, удалось ли что-то сделать.  
Тогда он считал, что прошлому не место в его жизни, а теперь он сам стал прошлым.  
В саду зажглись зачарованные фонари, и чучело волка скрылось из вида за бликами света, отразившегося на оконных стёклах.  
Тео уже не был ребёнком, но боялся. Теперь боялся попасться Чарльзу Нотту на глаза.  
Бабушка тоже не вызывала в сердце большую надежду.  
«Они не узнают меня, не поймут, кто перед ними. Они убьют меня!»  
Зелёная вспышка… и конец. Он один, совершенно один в этом мире, и ему нипочём не избавиться от волчьей шкуры.  
Дверь кабинета открылась.  
Свечи вспыхнули.  
Тео пригнулся к земле. Острый слух уловил мужские голоса.  
— Нет, пока Маркус не закончит обучение в Хогвартсе, он не станет участвовать в рейдах. Я перевожу огромное состояние на счёт Лестрейнджей не для того, чтобы мой сын сбегал из Хогвартса по ночам и терроризировал семьи грязнокровок. Не требуй этого. Мы делаем всё…  
Нотт почему-то был уверен, что говорил его дедушка.  
— Вы делаете недостаточно! Тот, кто принёс клятву Тёмному Лорду — служит ему везде и всегда.  
— Тёмному Лорду, — мрачно усмехнулся Чарльз Нотт. — Мне помнится другое имя. Ты долго путешествовал по миру, пока мы ждали твоего возвращения, надеясь, что слова о величии чистокровных волшебников не окажутся пустым звуком. Прошло слишком много лет. Я постарел, как и Абраксас, как и Вальбурга.  
Тео приподнялся, силясь разглядеть, с кем же говорил дед, но силуэт собеседника Чарльза терялся в тени.  
— Мне нужны люди. Старик что-то задумал, я знаю.  
— Дамблдор? Его Орден Феникса ничтожно мал, я больше опасался бы Крауча.  
Раздался смех.  
— Да ты, правда, постарел, Чарльз, если боишься Крауча. Он лишь рыба, которая радуется, что поймала червяка, не замечая леску, на которую тот насажен.  
— Дай Маркусу время, у него есть метка, он никуда не денется.  
— Правда? — в голосе невидимого Теодору волшебника послышалось раздражение, если не гнев. — А отпрыск Вальбурги? Мне говорили, что твой сын был весьма дружен с этим мальчишкой.  
— Я слышал, что Регулус мёртв.  
— И я это слышал. Люциус заверил меня.  
— Люциус? Почему же не Белла?  
Тени в кабинете стали длиннее и потянулись в сторону окна. Теодор почувствовал опасность, идущую от стен родного дома. Нотт сжался, не смея поднять голову.  
— Белла сильная волшебница и способная ученица, но она — Блэк. Я хорошо поработал с её сознанием, но этого мало. У неё была возможность убить своего старшего кузена сотню раз, но она палила по нему Ступефаем. Её преданность велика, но ей не хватает смелости прикончить даже этого сопляка…  
— Я бы назвал это иначе, — устало сказал мистер Нотт.  
— Неужели?  
— Родство.  
— Родство? — изумился мужчина. — Что это — несколько линий на семейном дереве? Если ветви мешают двигаться вперёд, их нужно обрубать! Не разочаровывай меня, Чарльз. Не разочаровывай, и на твоём фамильном древе не будет сломанных веток…

  
* * *

Тео кинулся назад к воротам, неожиданно золотые звенья болезненно впились ему в горло. Корявая плеть кустарника подцепила цепочку и не давала Нотту уйти.  
Теодор выкрутился и стащил украшение с головы. Часть волшебного прибора теперь раскачивалась на кусте. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда. Проклятая вещь.  
Нотт ударил по ней лапой и сбил вниз. Золотой осколок провалился в снег под своей тяжестью.  
В саду раздались чьи-то шаги. Нотт ощетинился и свирепо раздул ноздри. Его глаза горели ярче фонарей, по периметру окружавших площадку перед беседкой. Ветви кустарника затрепетали, а сердце Тео приготовилось выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Он услышал твёрдый уверенный голос:  
— Сколько ещё ты будешь прятаться?  
Теодор вздрогнул.  
«Неужели меня заметили?» — он живо представил зелёную вспышку и новое чучело в углу кабинета.  
— Выходи же, я не трону тебя.  
«Нет, — решил Тео, — этот голос не принадлежит дедушке. Это второй. Тот загадочный гость», и осторожно двинулся вперёд.  
Перед Ноттом предстал высокий волшебник с бледным утончённым лицом. Его можно было назвать красивым, если бы не глаза, отливающие краснотой. Что-то тревожное и знакомое таилось в этом человеке. Тео осенило.  
Волдеморт!  
«Мой Лорд», — называл его отец, в то время как мать всегда говорила: «Сам-Знаешь-Кто».  
— Кто же ты? — спросил Волдеморт, внимательно взглянув на Тео. — Подойди.  
Нотт послушался.  
Бледная рука Тёмного Лорда легла ему на голову. Красные глаза встретились с золотыми. Тео не знал почему, но его охватило странное чувство, будто кровь под его кожей побежала в три раза быстрее.  
— Ты — не волк, — совершенно спокойно заметил Волдеморт. — Ты — человек. Как тебе удалось проникнуть сюда? Очень интересно… — он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и Нотт наивно понадеялся, что сейчас превратится в человека.  
Ничего не произошло, хотя Тёмный Лорд, казалось, был чем-то доволен.  
— Идём со мной.  
Тео не знал, что произошло. Ноги сами послушно двинулись за Волдемортом в сторону ворот, за которыми царила кромешная тьма.  
Нотт попытался воспротивиться, мотнул головой и щёлкнул зубами.  
Волдеморт обернулся.  
— Конечно, если ты не хочешь вернуть себе свой облик, то можешь оставаться здесь.  
Тео украдкой оглянулся.  
В его доме было светло. Окна на третьем этаже — там, где через несколько лет будет его спальня — сверкали инеем. На садовых скамейках блистал снег. Лёгкий ветерок раскачивал ветки кустарника, под которым была сокрыта тайна. Его тайна.  
Возможно, всё дело в том, что до Нотт-парка добрался совсем иной человек, нежели тот, что пробирался в кабинет ЗОТИ, убегал по коридорам Хогвартса от Поттера и Грейнджер и пил какао в светлом доме Эрики Фоули. Может, прошедшие недели — это слишком много для волшебника, пребывающего в анимагической форме.  
Тео не хотел об этом думать. Ему позволили выбирать впервые на его памяти.  
И он последовал за Волдемортом к воротам.


	37. Его Лорд

За решёткой камина догорали чёрные угли, испещрённые красными прожилками.  
Двери были не заперты. Тео мог в любой момент уйти, но в этом не было смысла.  
Прошли почти сутки с того момента, когда он решил последовать за Волдемортом и покинул пределы владения Ноттов, но прежний облик к нему не вернулся.  
Тёмный Лорд исчез в изумрудном пламени камина, велев ожидать своего возвращения.  
Терпение не входило в число добродетелей Тео.  
Первым делом Нотт изучил помещение, в котором оказался. Вокруг было слишком много мебели и слишком мало свободного пространства, к которому Теодор так привык за последние дни. Стены давили на него, откуда-то из-под пола доносились крики, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. Человеку они были не доступны, но Тео их слышал и прикладывал огромные усилия, чтобы не завыть в ответ.  
Пламя взвилось в очаге, заставив Теодора отскочить назад. По полу скользнула тень. Нотт заворчал. Вышедший из огня Волдеморт повелительно поднял руку и сказал:  
— Успокойся.  
Тео послушался и прищурил глаза, силясь разглядеть второго волшебника, сопровождавшего Тёмного Лорда. На его лице была маска Пожирателя смерти, и от него неприятно разило какой-то колдовской травой.  
Тёмный Лорд опустился на резной стул с высокой спинкой, походивший скорее на трон.  
— Это он? — спросил второй маг.  
— Да. Весьма занимательная магия, Северус.  
«Северус! — изумился Теодор. — Неужели этот человек — будущий профессор зельеварения?»  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и маска исчезла, позволяя Тео увидеть бледное носатое лицо своего будущего декана.  
— Наш маленький загадочный друг испытывает сложности с обратным превращением, — проговорил Волдеморт. — Его анимагическая форма, конечно, хороша. Сильный молодой зверь. Но мне хотелось бы узнать, кто скрывается под этой шкурой. Ты можешь предположить, что блокирует процесс обращения, Северус?  
Снейп приблизился к Тео с явной опаской, но Нотт не шелохнулся. Он не боялся своего учителя.  
— Нет, — с неохотой признал Северус, заглянув в глаза Теодора.  
У Тео немного закружилась голова, и он понял, что Снейп попытался проникнуть в его сознание с помощью легилименции. Но ничего не произошло. Ни одно яркое воспоминание не выделилось из общей массы.  
Северус помрачнел.  
— Ничего, он сам всё расскажет, когда ты вернёшь ему его облик, — сказал Тёмный Лорд.  
Снейп кивнул и достал из кармана мантии небольшой пузырёк.  
— Зелье ещё не было опробовано.  
— В таком случае, у нас появился прекрасный шанс заняться этим, — равнодушно ответил Волдеморт. — Я уверен, у тебя получится, Северус. Тебе же удалось заставить ту упрямую ведьму принять её анимагический облик. Тогда хватило нескольких капель.  
— Да, разумеется, — осторожно произнёс Снейп, не сводя взгляда с Тео, — но обратный эффект в данном случае я не могу гарантировать. Возможно, парочка опытов в моей лаборатории в Паучьем тупике прояснит ситуацию.  
Нотт внутренне содрогнулся. Ему отчётливо захотелось выскочить в открытую дверь, но внезапно он почувствовал руку, опустившуюся ему на голову. Тео задрал морду и увидел задумчивое лицо Волдеморта.  
— Повелитель, вы уверены, что это анимаг? — спросил Северус, вопросительно глядя на Лорда. — Может, к этому волшебнику применили мощное трансфигурационное заклинание? Я не вижу в нём ничего человеческого, никаких характерных эмоций.  
Разозлившись, Тео лязгнул зубами.  
— Либо они так глубоко, что ты их просто не распознаёшь, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Нет, это анимаг, Северус. И обратился он по собственной воле. Его умственные способности сохранены, а волчьи инстинкты притуплены, иначе он бы давно уже разорвал тебе шею.  
— Верно, это бы противоречило второму Закону Элементальной Трансфигурации Гэмпа, — пробормотал Снейп. — Но я чувствую мощнейшее стороннее воздействие, изменившее магический фон этого человека. Удивительное волшебство.  
— Действуй!  
Северус снял с пузырька крышку, и воздух в кабинете моментально наполнился отвратительным для Тео ароматом аконита. Именно этой травой так невыносимо пахло от Снейпа. Нотт почуял её сразу. Он попятился и кинул затравленный взгляд в сторону выхода, но дверь оказалась глухо заперта. Тео не заметил, когда она закрылась. Его лапы приросли к полу, а рот открылся сам по себе. Обжигающая невыносимо горькая жидкость потекла по горлу, забралась в ноздри, сжала лёгкие и раскалённым железом разлилась по венам. Тео закашлялся, пытаясь выплюнуть отраву.  
«Это конец! — безысходно понял Тео. — Я умираю».  
На пол что-то закапало.  
Теодор знал, что это его кровь, чувствовал, как она покидает тело. Только почему синяя?  
Она текла изо рта и ноздрей по подбородку, заливалась за воротник рубашки.  
Тео провёл дрожащей рукой по шее, стирая, убирая её.  
Пальцы стали липкими.  
— Поздравляю, Северус, — прозвучало над головой повалившегося на пол Нотта. — Из тебя получился отменный зельевар.

  
* * *

Некоторое время Тео не мог понять, что с ним произошло. Казалось, целую вечность он пролежал плашмя, уткнувшись носом в ворс ковра, ощущая себя выброшенной на берег рыбой. Мысли блуждали вразброд, отдаляясь и накатывая на него волнами.  
Лорд ждал, и Тео чувствовал себя жалким псом возле его ног.  
Звуки вокруг стали тише, запахи притупились, а зрение уже не было таким острым. Нотта подташнивало и знобило, на языке остался неприятный привкус.  
— Садись, — властно сказал Тёмный Лорд.  
Нотт снова подчинился.  
Снейп глядел на него со стороны с неподдельным интересом.  
Тео попытался что-нибудь сказать, поблагодарить за своё спасение, но горло сдавило судорогой.  
— Во…вод…  
— Наш юный друг хочет пить, — произнёс Волдеморт.  
Снейп прижал к губам Теодора кубок.  
— Пей, тебе станет лучше.  
Тео хлебнул, поперхнулся и шумно откашлялся. Не вода. Это было что-то другое, совершенно бесцветное, но обжёгшее внутренности почище дорогого огневиски. Нотт сделал большой глоток и по-звериному раздул ноздри. В голове немного прояснилось, дыхание выровнялось в груди, а неукротимая дрожь отступила.  
Через несколько минут перед Тео материализовались хлеб и жареное мясо. Нотт набросился на еду, надеясь проглотить побольше, пока всё не отняли.  
— Ты можешь идти, Северус, — сказал Волдеморт, отстранённо наблюдая за Теодором, сметающим всё съедобное с тарелки.  
Снейп почтительно склонил голову и скрылся в пламени камина.  
Тео провёл тыльной стороной ладони по подбородку и поднял глаза. Лицо Волдеморта казалось восковым, будто выточенным из белого камня.  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Тео обнаружил, что возвращается мыслями в лес, ощущает хвойную свежесть, слышит других волков, бежит по тропе между стволами сосен и… всё. Стена. Чёрная. Непроницаемая.  
— Ты, безусловно, смог меня заинтриговать, — немного помолчав, сказал Волдеморт. — Мне впервые за долгие годы не удалось проникнуть в чужое сознание.  
— Но я ничего не делал, — растерянно пробормотал Нотт. Его голос отдавал непривычной хрипотцой, походившей на волчье ворчание. — Не препятствовал…  
— Возможно… Итак, кто же ты?  
Тео посмотрел на свои руки, покрытые мозолями, исполосованные мелкими царапинами, полученными в шотландских лесах.  
Нотт перевёл взгляд на зеркало на стене. Тео мало удивило увиденное. Перед ним был оборванец, беглец, только-только вырвавшийся из Азкабана, лохматый и грязный воришка из Лютного переулка — кто угодно, но не чистокровный маг из уважаемого семейства. Поразило Теодора другое. Глаза. Они были золотыми — два сияющих галлеона.  
Кто же он? Его воспоминания, так бережно хранимые во время скитаний, поблекли, обесцветились, словно всё происходило с другим человеком, не с ним. Теперь всё это утратило своё значение.  
У него ничего не осталось, только обломок волшебного прибора, спрятанный в саду родного дома. Пустышка, бесполезный хлам без второй половины. И имя. Он должен помнить своё имя, несмотря ни на что. Даже звери на что-то откликаются.  
— Тео. Меня зовут Теодор Нотт.  
Волдеморт, как ни странно, улыбнулся.  
— Волшебника другой крови ворота Нотт-парка и не пропустили бы, — сказал он. — Мне хотелось бы услышать твою историю, Тео.  
«Мою историю, — мрачно усмехнулся Теодор, сжав кубок, вручённый Снейпом. — Её нет. Как и меня самого. Меня нет. Я ещё не родился. Мои родители — школьники».  
— Я сын Маркуса Нотта, — сглотнув, заговорил он, — и Сесилии Фоули. Родился в августе тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года.  
— Неужели? — склонив голову набок, спросил Волдеморт. — Путешественник во времени… — Тёмный Лорд взял со стола бокал с вином, — …и анимаг в одном флаконе. Как занимательно.  
Тео воспринял это как позволение продолжать. Он так устал ощущать себя игрушкой в водовороте событий. Возможно, пришло время, взять судьбу в свои руки. Нотт судорожно размышлял, что говорить дальше.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Восемнадцать, — ответил Нотт. — Если бы я не попал сюда, мне бы уже исполнилось девятнадцать. Во время перемещения я был в анимагической форме, видимо, что-то пошло не так, и мне не удалось самостоятельно превратиться обратно. Я надеялся, что дома мне помогут. Вы не верите мне?  
— Почему же? У магии нет границ, я всегда был склонен так полагать.  
— Но я не убедил вас? — нахмурился Теодор. Он посмотрел на Волдеморта поверх своего кубка с терпкой жидкостью.  
У напитка отсутствовал не только цвет, но и запах.  
— Сюда добавлена Сыворотка правды? — прошептал Тео.  
— Которая почему-то не воздействует на твой разум, — откликнулся Тёмный Лорд, сделав глоток вина.  
«И слава Мерлину! — пронеслось в мыслях Теодора. — Узнай ты, зачем мне понадобился хроноворот, я был бы уже мёртв. Теперь это бессмысленно, если только…».  
— Тебе известно, кто я?  
— Разумеется, — тихо ответил Тео.  
«Ты тот человек, из-за которого мой отец попадёт в Азкабан, моя мать умрёт, а я потеряю всё».  
— Зачем же ты отправился в такое рискованное далёкое путешествие, Тео? — снисходительно спросил Тёмный Лорд. — Почти в двадцать лет длиной.  
— Я хотел вернуться лишь на три года, только на три, чтобы…  
Внезапно что-то дрогнуло внутри Нотта.  
«Чтобы что? Всё исправить? Но ведь все несчастья в моей жизни можно предотвратить, изменить мир прямо сейчас. Удивительное дело — линии судеб столь разных людей связаны между собой, как нити одной паутины. И вовсе не Волдеморт — виновник напастей, испытаний, выпавших мне, а другой, совершенно другой человек. Вот если бы он умер на старом кладбище ещё тогда вместо Седрика Диггори… для моей семьи всё сложилось бы иначе. Жизнь даёт мне второй шанс, — Теодор подумал, что сказала бы на это Эрика. Добродушная старая дама. Наверное, тётка и не взглянула бы на него, предвидь она, как племянник воспользуется своим шансом. Эти мысли только рассердили Тео. — Она никто мне. Сейчас она даже не знает меня».  
— …помочь вам, — твёрдо закончил он, убеждая самого себя, что не врёт.  
Губы Волдеморта дрогнули в насмешке.  
— Помочь мне?  
— Да. Предупредить! Я могу доказать! — заговорил Нотт, чувствуя, что из-за волнения и лжи слова опережают друг друга. — Доказать, что я не обманываю. Я знаю вашу тайну. В моём времени она известна всем, — он поколебался и вымолвил: — У вас есть крестражи.  
В глазах Тёмного Лорда вспыхнуло пламя.  
Бокал дрогнул в руке, тонкие пальцы слишком сильно сдавили голубое стекло, и изящная ножка откололась. С коротким глухим стуком она упала на ковёр.  
— Что ты сказал? Повтори! — приказал Волдеморт. — Повтори!  
— Крестражи, — чётко произнёс Тео, и на душе у него стало гораздо легче. Он отрезал пути назад. Всё кончено. Решение принято. — Все они были обнаружены и уничтожены, а вы — убиты.  
— Это невозможно, — пронзительно проговорил Волдеморт. Он резко поднялся. В его руке появилась волшебная палочка. Она рассекла воздух с коротким свистом. Комнату озарила вспышка света.  
— Империо! Что ты знаешь о крестражах? Не смей лгать!  
Заклинание не подействовало. Тео осознал это сразу. На четвёртом курсе всё было совершенно по-другому, тогда ненастоящий Грюм одним мановением палочки заставил его с Томасом проскакать по всему классу, изображая кенгуру. В пустом черепе отдавались только слова учителя, ни о чём не хотелось думать. В тот раз только Поттеру удалось воспротивиться Непростительному — он сшиб стол, на который должен был забраться, разбил до крови коленки, но сбросил чары подчинения. В глазах Избранного шла борьба. Грюм велел внимательно следить за ними. Он говорил, что в них всё отражается: покорность и сопротивление. Но в янтарно-жёлтых глазах Нотта не отразилось ничего. Что-то произошло с ним, изменилось, казалось, сама магия сделала его менее человечным, но более сильным.  
«Прежний я уже был бы мёртв, если не от Авады, то от страха, — напомнил себе Тео, — я ему нужен лишь до тех пор, пока не расскажу всё, что мне известно, и, к сожалению, я знаю не так уж много».  
С перекошенным от гнева лицом Волдеморт опустил палочку, и всё же ярость его немного поутихла.  
— Никакая ментальная магия вас не берёт, мистер Нотт. Северус был прав на ваш счёт.  
— Вам не понадобится магия. Я готов рассказывать сам. Второго мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года в Большом зале Хогвартса вас убьёт ваш заклятый враг.  
— Дамблдор, — злобно прошептал Волдеморт.  
— Нет. Это будет мальчик, — Тео опустился на одно колено, не смея назвать волшебника перед собой по имени.  
«Мать всегда говорила «Сам-Знаешь-Кто», а отец в знак покорности называл его своим Лордом».  
— Он прославится. Он — Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Я собирался вернуться на три года назад, чтобы предупредить вас, чтобы вы могли уничтожить его на кладбище, на котором возродитесь спустя тринадцать лет. Тринадцать долгих лет после первой неудачной попытки.  
— Его имя, — прошипел Волдеморт.  
Нотт склонил голову, как это делал Снейп несколько минут назад.  
Он ничего никому не должен, конечно, конечно…  
Да только семья важнее всего, и он будет сражаться за неё до последнего вздоха, признает она его или нет.  
— Гарри Поттер, мой Лорд.

  
* * *

В первую минуту он захотел убить его, этого грязного оборванца, преклонившего перед ним колено.  
То, что он сказал — ложь! Не могло быть иначе.  
Никто не знал о крестражах.  
Никто не мог его убить.  
Только он может жить вечно.  
Но как какому-то мальчишке удалось открыть его тайну и заявить об этом ему же в лицо?  
Волдеморт снова занёс над головой Нотта палочку, но не мог проверить правдивость слов анимага. Какое-то странное волшебство блокировало все попытки пробраться в его голову.  
Верить ему или нет?  
— Гарри Поттер? Что тебе известно о нём?  
— В моём времени Гарри Поттер — знаменитость. Дети с пелёнок знают его историю. Через два года на Хэллоуин вы придёте в Годрикову Впадину, — торопливо бормотал Нотт, — чтобы убить сына Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, но у вас ничего не выйдет. Мальчишка каким-то чудом выживет, только обзаведётся шрамом в виде молнии, а вы загадочно исчезнете на несколько лет. Многие будут думать, что вы мертвы, но моя семья не отречётся от вас.  
Волдеморт поморщился. Его не интересовали Нотты. Чистокровки. Вечно пекутся о своих корнях.  
— Зачем мне понадобится мальчишка Поттеров?  
Теодор растерялся.  
— Я не знаю… говорят, всё из-за Пророчества. Мой отец попытается достать его для вас, но не сумеет. Его схватят и посадят в Азкабан вместе с другими Пожирателями смерти. А потом Поттер уничтожит вас окончательно во время битвы за Хогвартс.  
— Откуда тебе известно о крестражах? — спросил Волдеморт, пытаясь разобраться в бессвязной речи и не упустить самое главное. Он не видел смысла осторожничать, ведь мог воспользоваться Авадой в любой момент. — Ты знаешь, что это за вещи? Сколько их у меня?  
— Я знаю только об одном крестраже — последнем, мой Лорд — о змее.  
— Змее? — удивился Волдеморт. Пару лет назад его посетила мысль создать особый крестраж, разумный, способный защищаться самостоятельно, тогда же ему в голову пришёл образ огромной змеи по образу василиска, запертого в Тайной комнате замка.  
Ему, могущественному колдуну, наследнику Слизерина, непременно удалось бы воплотить свою идею в жизнь. Том не сомневался в этом. Значит, мальчишка не обманывал.  
Но остальное… Если и это правда?  
Значит, кто-то вскоре покусится на его тайные сокровища, якоря, дающие бессмертие. Но кто? Неужели какой-то подросток по имени Гарри Поттер.  
Как это вышло, что ребёнок смог одолеть его, величайшего в мире волшебника? Превратить в ничто.  
В возбуждённом мозгу Волдеморта роились самые невероятные образы, всё равно сводившиеся к старому директору Хогвартса.  
Страх змеиным кольцом сжал сердце Реддла.  
Тень загадочного Гарри Поттера отошла на второй план.  
Крестражи. Вот, о чём следовало позаботиться. Если о них известно Нотту, возможно, о них проведал ещё кто-то, например, Альбус Дамблдор. Не мог же этот Поттер найти крестражи самостоятельно? Откуда ему знать о родстве с Гонтами или о памятном местечке у моря и глупых сиротах?  
«Поттеры поддерживают Дамблдора», — свирепо подумал Том.  
Старик в любом случае замешан, он вечно что-то подозревал. Дамблдор мог догадаться о кольце и пронюхать о пещере.  
«Вдруг он знает, вдруг уже действует? Прямо сейчас… Но как? Где я промахнулся?» — размышлял Волдеморт. Даже если допустить, что его гость из будущего тот, за кого себя выдаёт, всё-таки есть ещё двадцать лет.  
Эта мысль немного успокоила Тома.  
Но всё же он должен проверить сохранность обломков своей души, убедиться… а Нотт никуда не денется.

  
* * *

Шар света плыл к центру пещеры над неподвижной водой. Тысячи крапин медового цвета сверкали на поверхности озера, иногда высвечивая в его глубине водоросли тёмно-ржавого оттенка и бледные молочно-белые тела.  
За стенами было слышно море, зловещий рокот волн, разбивавшихся о камни.  
Волдеморту нравилось это место.  
Пока лодка неторопливо приближалась к острову, на котором стоял постамент с каменной чашей, Том предавался воспоминаниям, прокручивал их в уме снова и снова, и это ему не надоедало. Он отчётливо видел круглые глаза-пуговицы Эми Бенсон. Эта дура попыталась схватить его за руку, когда он велел ей и её дружку Деннису Бишопу карабкаться вниз по скале, выступы в которой едва различались за пеленой тумана, промозглого и сырого.  
Они не поверили ему, когда он сказал, что в одиночку спускался к обрыву.  
— Ты врун, Реддл, — дразнил его Деннис. Язык у этого ублюдка всегда был точно осиное жало. — Ты тощий, как палка, ты не мог спуститься, ветер сдул бы тебя и унёс в море.  
— Или ты зацепился бы за камень и болтался на весу, как кролик Билли, — смеялась Бенсон.  
Только вскоре она запела иначе.  
— Я не хочу туда идти. Я упаду, Том, — причитала Эми, захлёбываясь слезами, такими же солёными, как и морские брызги, летевшие в её покрасневшее одутловатое лицо. У неё кружилась голова от высоты, но она не могла закрыть глаза — ей нужно было смотреть под ноги. Лодыжки у неё были пухлыми, стопы широкими. Она постоянно охала и ревела, ревела, ревела. Деннис хотя бы шёл молча, скрючившись, как больной подагрой.  
— Если ты упадёшь, Бенсон, то сама будешь виновата. Тебе было бы легче, если бы ты чаще работала умом, а не ложкой.  
— Мне будет больно.  
— О, нет, конечно, — с улыбкой отвечал ей Том, брезгливо отлепляя от своей руки её вспотевшие ладони. — Ты упадёшь на острые камни, боли почти не будет. От удара ты сразу же сломаешь себе шею.  
Бенсон и Бишоп были напуганы одним только спуском, хотя Том следил, чтобы эти тупицы не свалились в море. Он страховал их с помощью проснувшейся в нём магии, хотя тогда и сам не понимал этого до конца.  
Денниса трясло, когда Том подвёл его к кромке воды, чтобы показать свою находку — человеческий скелет, запутавшийся в водорослях у входа в тёмную пещеру. Одежды на мертвеце не было, только отдельные клочья тряпья держались на костлявых рёбрах. Скорее всего, это был труп какого-нибудь моряка, выброшенного волнами к валунам много-много лет тому назад.  
Том его не страшился.  
— Пересчитай ему зубы, Деннис, — ликуя, приказал Реддл и громко рассмеялся, когда ему удалось заставить череп мертвеца щёлкнуть пастью перед пальцами Бишопа.  
Эми тогда завопила, а Деннис, выпучив глаза, окоченел от страха.  
Реддл был несказанно доволен их реакцией.  
— Если вы хотя бы заикнётесь о том, где мы сегодня были, — пообещал он, с усмешкой ткнув палкой в скелет, — я велю ему утащить вас на морское дно к рыбам и угрям. Видите, как они обглодали его? Видите? И с вами они поступят так же.  
А потом Том хохотал, глядя в их бледные лица. Ему удалось напугать этих двоих до смерти. Бишоп не выдал его по возвращению в деревню. Если ему когда-нибудь и захочется, он ничего не сможет рассказать об этом маленьком путешествии.  
Никогда.  
Возможно, нужно было оставить этих двоих у скалы — они ни за что бы не поднялись наверх самостоятельно. Жалкие и тупые, совершенно бессильные.  
Брось он их там, никто бы не узнал о тайном месте, а так Дамблдор мог пронюхать. Ему стоило только как следует поковыряться в мозгах парочки заикающихся от пережитого в детстве кошмара маглов.  
Но всё же удовольствие видеть ужас в глазах сирот во время пребывания в приюте того стоило.  
Том лелеял эти воспоминания.  
Идея поместить в озеро инферналов пришла к нему как раз благодаря мертвецу, невольно ставшему первым стражем пещеры. Штормовые буруны давно разбили его на отдельные кости и унесли на самое дно. Всё равно он годился только для того, чтобы пугать маглов. Волшебника не остановишь лязгающим зубами скелетом.  
Волдеморт усмехнулся.  
Другое дело его детища — злобные, послушные, кровожадные.  
Он наклонился и опустил руку в ледяную воду озера.  
Инферналы следили за каждым его движением из глубины воды, некоторые подплывали совсем близко к лодке, но не нападали.  
Зеленоватое свечение становилось сильнее по мере приближения Реддла к цели.  
Лодка причалила к острову — плоскому круглому камню, и Волдеморт чинно ступил на него.  
Чаша, похожая на Омут памяти, была на прежнем месте. От изумрудной жидкости внутри неё исходил ровный свет.  
Тёмный Лорд произнёс заклинание, сделав зелье прозрачным.  
И страх, наконец-то, настиг Тома, сомкнул свои пальцы на его бледном горле.  
Реддл увидел медальон.  
Но не тот, совершенно не тот, что ожидал.


	38. Её Лорд

Она велела себе быть сильной и смелой, в конце концов, ей уже доводилось бывать в тайном кабинете, скрытом под полом в большой гостиной Малфой-мэнора.  
Какой же маленькой напуганной девочкой она спускалась туда вместе с Люциусом. Тогда он крепко держал её за руку и обещал показать яйцо дракона. Ей было страшно, но она говорила себе: «Я Блэк. Блэки ничего не боятся, тем более темноты».  
— Мой отец приобрёл его на чёрном рынке, — хвастался Люциус, сжимая тонкие девичьи пальчики в своей ладони. — Оно невероятно красивое!  
— И из него вылупится настоящий дракон?  
— Конечно! — надулся от гордости Малфой. — Настоящий Китайский огненный шар… Отец не велел мне болтать об этом, но ведь ты никому не скажешь, правда? Ты ведь не выдашь меня?  
— Как ты можешь так думать, Люциус?! — возмутилась десятилетняя Нарцисса Блэк. — Я умею хранить секреты! — и она искренне верила в это, стоя над жаровней, в которой переливалось красно-золотое яйцо размером с квоффл. И уж совсем не ощущала себя виноватой в том, что проболталась об этом чудесном сокровище Меде уже на следующий день. Она ведь не рассказала, где оно хранилось, только похвалилась, что видела в этой жизни больше, чем старшая сестра.  
Во второй раз Нарцисса решила посетить тайный кабинет после того, как родители Люциуса отбыли к родственникам, и тряслась от страха на каждом шагу.  
Сердце гулко стучало в груди, пока мисс Блэк обшаривала шкафы, выстроившиеся вдоль стен, как верные солдаты на посту. Она путалась в нагромождении бумаг, среди которых надеялась отыскать неприметную тетрадь, перевязанную лентой. Руки у неё дрожали, она сделалась жутко неловкой. Ей мерещилось, что из тёмных углов на неё кто-то смотрит, следит и осуждающе качает головой. Поймав своё взволнованное лицо, отразившееся в стеклянном сосуде, наполненном жидким серебром, Нарцисса едва не вскрикнула. Бросив копаться в шкафу, она перешла к огромному столу, начала выдвигать тяжёлые ящики, обнаруживая всё более и более удивительные вещи внутри. Да только тетради нигде не было.  
Нарцисса прикусила палец от досады, продолжая судорожно разглядывать кабинет. Вот пустой Омут памяти, а вот рядом с ним жаровня на изящных кованых ножках. Здесь когда-то лежало то самое драконье яйцо. Что с ним стало потом, Нарцисса так и не узнала. Она подошла к жаровне и заглянула внутрь. На дне обнаружился ларец с тиснёными вензелями на крышке. Открыть его оказалось значительно тяжелее, чем ожидала Нарцисса, но её настойчивость вознаградилась. Последнее отпирающее заклинание сработало. В ларце лежала потрёпанная тетрадь в тёмной кожаной обложке.  
Нарцисса воровато оглянулась по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не видит её отчаянного поступка.  
Она не могла больше медлить, обещание, данное Регулусу, не давало ей спать по ночам.  
В глубине души Нарцисса уже раскаялась за свою несдержанность. С Тёмным Лордом нельзя играть. Он доверил тайну Люциусу, а Люциус посвятил в этот секрет её.  
«Регулус обещал мне. Он дал мне слово, что всё вернёт», — сказала себе Нарцисса и передала перевязанную зелёной лентой тетрадь своей домовихе, а та вручила её Кикимеру. Через сутки Дотти принесла проклятый предмет обратно.  
Осталось вернуть его назад.  
Нарцисса ударила палочкой по морде чучела квинтолапа, приткнувшегося между колоннами. Уродливый зверь оскалился в ответ, и его пасть расширилась, челюсти разошлись.  
На этот раз Нарцисса не зажмурилась, уверенно просунула руку в образовавшееся отверстие, погрузила её по локоть в горло квинтолапа. Пальцы быстро нащупали рычажок, обжигающе ледяной, гладкий, и через мгновение блестящий паркетный пол между высокой вазой и экраном камина стал прозрачным.  
Путь вниз был погружён во тьму, и только небольшое пятно света лежало на верхних ступенях. Но темнота не испугала Нарциссу. Торопливыми шажками она быстро спустилась в кабинет, метнулась к жаровне, в которой уже дожидался своего зловещего содержимого богато украшенный ларец.  
Всё было кончено. Нарцисса вздохнула с облегчением. Когда она поднялась в большой зал, утренний свет, льющийся в окна, показался ей самым прекрасным чудом природы. В саду мэнора всё было белым от снега: статуи, скамейки, деревья, ограды.  
Возможно, сегодня Люциус будет в хорошем настроении и не откажет ей в небольшой прогулке по окрестностям. Сначала Нарциссе хотелось, чтобы он подольше задержался в Гринготтсе, но теперь она желала, чтобы жених поскорее вернулся.  
Она кликнула эльфа и велела непременно доложить ей о возвращении Люциуса. Домовики мэнора слушались её, как свою хозяйку, поэтому отсылать их в нужное время на кухню оказалось проще, чем она предполагала.  
Нарцисса решила побродить по дому. Она заглядывала в комнаты, представляя, как через несколько лет здесь будут бегать дети. Она буквально видела их улыбки, светлые мягкие волосы, слышала их звонкие голоса. Целые сцены будущей семейной жизни. Она остановилась у вазы с веткой сирени, цветение которой поддерживалось какими-то бытовыми чарами. Нарцисса никогда не была в них сильна.  
— Мисс, — жалобно раздалось из-за угла.  
— Что случилось? Люциус пришёл?  
Домовик Малфоев осторожно приблизился и прижал уши к голове.  
— Хоз-зяин, — заикаясь, залепетал эльф, — хо-хозя…  
— О Мерлин, что с ним? — воскликнула Нарцисса. Ей стало дурно.  
«Нет! Сейчас не ночь, даже не вечер». Это в тёмное время суток она не могла найти себе место, гадая, где сейчас Люциус, на каком задании, что поручил ему его Лорд на сей раз…  
— Хозяин не один, госпожа. Он в большом зале, госпожа, — пробормотал эльф.  
Нарцисса побежала по галерее и замерла под аркой на верху лестницы, вросла в пол из-за донёсшегося до неё гневного голоса.  
— Ты смеёшься надо мной, Люциус? Я спрашиваю тебя ещё раз, где мой дневник?  
— Я принёс его вам, мой Лорд.  
— Ты, в самом деле, принимаешь меня за дурака? Я доверил тебе на хранение свою вещь! Где она?  
— В ваших руках, Повелитель. Я ни в чём не виноват. Клянусь!  
— Лжец! — резко воскликнул Волдеморт. — Круцио!  
Стены зала сотряс крик.  
Нарциссе показалось, что мир вокруг неё заколебался.  
Как такое возможно? Кто это кричит? Неужели Люциус? Нет! Не может этого быть! Она же только что вернула тетрадь на место, положила обратно в ларец.  
— Мой Лорд, простите меня.  
Нарцисса едва узнала этот надтреснутый голос.  
— Простить? Вот ты и сознался. Ты подсунул мне подделку!  
«Подделку?!»  
Это слово обожгло Нарциссу. Она уставилась перед собой, разум упрямо отталкивал очевидное. Регулус обманул её. Он отдал ей фальшивку, только качественную копию.  
Обманул…  
— Кому ты говорил о дневнике? — прошипел Волдеморт.  
«Мне!» — в ужасе поняла Нарцисса.  
— Никому, мой Лорд, — ответил Малфой.  
— Неужели? Я разочарован. Мне казалось, что ты далеко пойдёшь, ты был многообещающим магом, Люциус, но не всем обещаниям суждено воплотиться в жизнь… Жаль, что всё так закончится.  
— НЕТ! — закричала Нарцисса. Она кинулась вниз, задыхаясь от отчаяния, и упала на колени перед Тёмным Лордом.  
Люциус лежал на полу, прикрывая ладонью лицо, но чуть приподнялся, увидев невесту. Он не мог встать на ноги, не мог даже подползти к ней, содрогаясь от перенесённой боли, дававшей о себе знать обжигающими волнами.  
Волдеморт опустил палочку.  
— Это моя вина, — проговорила Нарцисса, глотая слёзы. Она уткнулась взглядом в пол, на котором алыми выпуклыми бусинами отпечатались капли крови Малфоя. — Простите его, умоляю.  
Волдеморт схватил её за волосы. Она беспомощно ахнула и подняла на него глаза. Его бледное искажённое злобой лицо напугало Нарциссу ещё сильнее.  
— Повелитель, не надо, прошу вас, — прохрипел Люциус.  
— Я не знала… не знала, что эта тетрадка такая ценная. Я взяла её. Пожалуйста, простите.  
— Где она? — холодно спросил Волдеморт. — Отвечай!  
— У меня её нет, — зарыдала Нарцисса. Поневоле ей пришлось приподняться. Волосы сильно натянулись, и с каждой секундой становилось только больнее. — Я отдала… Меня попросили.  
— Кто?  
Нарцисса всхлипнула.  
Когда-то давно старик Арктурус Блэк говорил, что нет ничего важнее семьи. Она верила в это до последнего, даже когда Сириус и Андромеда покинули её, когда Беллатриса заявила, что отдаст за своего Лорда жизнь, свою собственную и любую другую, если понадобится. Ощутив странное отупение, Нарцисса подумала, что Регулус довершил начатое ими предприятие. Она слишком долго верила в то, чего не существовало, напрасно ставила на устаревшие идеалы. Но у неё есть Люциус. Он любит. И ей больше не нужно зелье, чтобы проверить это, убедиться.  
Когда-то давно отец учил маленькую Цисси, что предательство всегда окупается предательством.  
— Мой кузен — Регулус, — выдохнула она.  
Волдеморт ослабил хватку, и Нарциссе удалось вырваться. Ей безумно хотелось отшатнуться, но она не посмела двинуться с места. Она испугалась, что Лорд не поверил ей, ведь все считали Регулуса мёртвым. На лице тёмного волшебника отразилось смешанное с ненавистью удивление.  
— Гобелен заколдован. Регулус… жив.  
— Мне это известно, — сказал Волдеморт вопреки изумлению Нарциссы. — Этот мальчишка скрывается и смеет оставлять мне послания, — он вытащил из кармана мантии медальон и швырнул его на пол.  
Нарцисса узнала его.  
Зелёные с вкраплениями золотого стёклышки треснули от удара.

  
* * *

Волдеморт отошёл от Нарциссы, крутя в длинных пальцах свою палочку.  
Месяц за месяцем, год за годом он работал над своим бессмертием. Неужели восемнадцатилетний мальчишка сможет разрушить все его труды?  
Он резко перевёл взгляд на разбитый медальон. Рассыпанные вокруг него осколки сверкали. Дешёвка. Подделка. Том отвернулся к стене, лишь бы не видеть это проклятое украшение, внутри которого нашлась записка.  
Вред уже причинён. Непоправимый вред.  
Крестраж был похищен, и всё, что оставил Р.А.Б. — так это дешёвую фальшивку с запиской внутри, констатирующей его триумф. Вор не устоял перед искушением похвалиться своей победой. Он обещал уничтожить настоящий медальон.  
Сомнений быть не могло. Только одно живое существо знало о тайнике в пещере, и это был домовой эльф Регулуса Блэка.  
«Это я раскрыл твою тайну».  
«У каждого волшебника должна быть своя подпись. Она выражает суть колдующего, его личность. Она должна запоминаться, должна быть узнаваема. Имя. Вот всё, что остаётся после смерти…» — так Том когда-то говорил этому юнцу, стоя в полумраке коридора. Мальчишка Блэков оказался весьма способным волшебником, он повторил фокус с огненными буквами с первого раза, не сходя с места. Пламенные инициалы стояли перед глазами Реддла, словно он видел их только что, секунду назад.  
«Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это…»  
Инферналы не оправдали его ожидания. Никчёмные. Они не убили эльфа, не растерзали Блэка, позволили ему уйти и забрать медальон Салазара Слизерина с собой.  
— Рассказывай! — приказал он, даже не обернувшись.  
— Регулус написал мне письмо, — прошептала Нарцисса. Её слёзы лишь усиливали раздражение в нём. — Просил о встрече. Я пришла…  
Волдеморт внимательно слушал её, медленно качая головой, но мысленно снова возвращался в пещеру, плыл в лодке по чёрному озеру, заглядывал в чашу с зельем, слышал свой крик, полный ярости и неверия. Он обезумел от злобы. Где бы ни был в тот момент Блэк, он почувствовал это, узнал, что его хозяин гневался. Хоть какая-то боль дошла до него. Только на это был способен Том в тот момент.  
Через час он оказался в Литтл-Хэнглтоне, врывался в развалюху на окраине магловской деревни. Там нашлась вторая записка, лежащая неподалёку от дыры в земле и потрескавшихся плит. Кольцо пропало. В этот раз похититель не оставил подлог. Только короткое послание на скомканном листке: «Я пришёл за крестражем».  
Чары были каким-то образом взломаны, вор нашёл способ обойти их. Заклинание беспамятства не сработало, как полагалось…  
— Он попросил, и я пообещала, — ползая по полу, бормотала Блэк. Ещё одна Блэк. Внезапно Том представил эту девку мёртвой, распластанной возле его ног, но она казалась до того жалкой и раздавленной, что в её смерти не было смысла. Бесполезна, как и Люциус отныне. К Малфоям больше нет доверия. Всё нужно делать самому.  
«…намереваюсь уничтожить его…»  
Возможно, ещё не всё потеряно. Блэку понадобится время, чтобы разбить крестражи. Будь они уничтожены, он, Тёмный Лорд, почувствовал бы это. Конечно, иначе и быть не могло…  
Нотт не солгал в этом, значит, и в остальном.  
Оставалась диадема и чаша.  
В Хогвартс не попасть. Защиту Дамблдора так просто не миновать. Придётся воспользоваться кем-нибудь из учеников, например, папашей того же Нотта, наложив на него крепкое Империо.  
Чаша — иное.  
Беллатриса тоже Блэк. Всё, что связано с этой семьёй, теперь казалось Реддлу ненадёжным.  
«Если и она не уберегла доверенный ей крестраж, я убью её, их всех», — решил Том.  
— Как вы держали связь? — тихо спросил он, приставив к дрожащему подбородку Нарциссы волшебную палочку.  
— Через домового эльфа. Больше никто не знает, что Регулус жив. Только я и его домовик.  
— Вызови эльфа сюда!  
Слёзы с новой силой брызнули из глаз Блэк.  
— Я н-не могу приказывать ему, поверьте мне, не… могу…  
Реддл сузил глаза до красных щёлок. Нет. Девка Малфоя не стала бы сейчас лгать.  
— Протяни мне свою руку, Люциус, — прошипел Волдеморт.  
Малфой встал, отёр пот со лба. Неуверенными шагами он подошёл к Тёмному Лорду и задрал рукав мантии выше локтя, бросив затравленный взгляд на Нарциссу.  
— Трусишь, — с презрением прошипел Том и, обхватив чужое предплечье, прижал свой длинный указательный палец к метке на руке. Вопль Люциуса зазвенел в ушах. Реддл выпустил Малфоя. Тот рухнул на колени, отполз назад и сжал плечи своей невесты.  
«Да, довериться ему было ошибкой. Нельзя полагаться на человека, имеющего привязанности».  
«Я смотрю в лицо смерти с надеждой…»  
— Не будет у тебя никакой надежды, — прошептал Том, прокручивая в уме слова из записки Блэка. — У смерти моё лицо. Последний враг истребится…  
Через минуту-другую в мэноре появилась Беллатриса. Она вышла из камина, сделала пару шагов вперёд и остановилась, окинув взглядом помещение. Том заметил испуг в её глазах, когда она увидела в противоположном конце зала свою сестру.  
— Белла, — прошипел он с жестокой улыбкой, и Лестрейндж немедленно поклонилась.  
— М-мой Лорд, вы звали меня.  
— Несколько месяцев назад я доверил тебе свою вещь.  
— Да, д-да, — сразу же отозвалась Беллатриса. — Я поместила её в сейф, — она облизала пересохшие губы. — Такая честь! Такая честь! Я всё сделала, как вы просили. Она в нашем хранилище в Гринготтсе.  
— Ты уверена в этом?  
Беллатриса растерялась.  
— Принеси мне её немедленно! — воскликнул Волдеморт.  
Лестрейндж кинулась обратно к камину. Она всегда была умна, этого у неё не отнять. Том проследил за фигурой Беллы, скрывшейся в языках пламени.  
«Что, если чаши уже нет на свете? Если диадемы — нет?»  
»…когда ты встретишь того, кто сравним с тобою по силе, ты уже снова обратишься в простого смертного…»  
— Тогда мир никогда не узнает Гарри Поттера, — произнёс Волдеморт.

  
* * *

Она стояла на знакомом с ранних лет крыльце и нетерпеливо пристукивала палочкой по двери.  
Видит Мерлин, она не хотела быть никчёмной в глазах своего Лорда. Она отличалась от Люциуса. Она не подвела своего господина. Но от чего ей так страшно?  
Беллатриса знала ответ. Холодный пот прошиб её, когда она вышла из камина в большой зал Малфой-мэнора и увидела свою сестру, валяющуюся на блестящем полу. Волосы на её голове растрепались. Сестрёнка никогда не позволяла себе выглядеть неряшливо, неаккуратно, нелепо.  
Люциус выглядел ещё хуже. На его бледном, как бумага, лице зиял страшный шрам — рубец, протянувшийся от левой брови до правой скулы. Кровь стекала по шее Малфоя, впитывалась в одежду, капала на паркет.  
Беллатриса нутром почувствовала неладное ещё в тот момент, когда метка на руке болезненно пошевелилась.  
Ей не было жаль Малфоя. Она не понимала, почему Повелитель поощрял его таким вниманием. Она завидовала и злилась, слыша шепотки в ближнем кругу Пожирателей. Все твердили одно: «Господин доверяет Люциусу безгранично, больше, чем всем остальным».  
«Но есть ещё я! Я! — бушевала Беллатриса. — У Повелителя нет более верного помощника в его великом деле. Ах, если бы только мне посчастливилось родиться мужчиной, а не женщиной, никто не посмел бы распоряжаться моей судьбой, никто не выдал бы меня за Рудольфуса и не оспаривал бы моё первенство среди людей моего Лорда в его войне… Ближе всех… ближе Малфоя…»  
И вот Люциус предстал перед ней, униженный, раздавленный, сломленный. Он упал с казавшейся незыблемой вершины, но вместо того, чтобы испытать радость и торжество по этому поводу, Беллатриса ощутила ужас.  
Она сказала себе, что виной тому Нарцисса, её ладони, перепачканные чужой кровью и дрожащие губы обиженной девчонки. Маленькая глупенькая сестрёнка.  
Жуткое грызущее чувство возмущения поднялось в груди Беллы свирепым голодным чудовищем. Но оно быстро присмирело, уловив в глазах своего истинного хозяина лютую злобу.  
Тёмный Лорд приказал Беллатрисе вернуть ему чашу, его сокровище, которое он доверил ей на хранение. Не будь Белла так напугана, а Волдеморт так разгневан, она бы рискнула спросить его:  
— Почему вы забираете её назад, Повелитель? Чем я провинилась?  
Она действовала так, словно находилась в липком густом тумане и после плохо помнила, как стремительно направлялась по Косому переулку к высокому белоснежному зданию, возвышающемуся над магазинами, распекала тупых гоблинов за их нерасторопность. Уродливые алчные твари. Белла потеряла много времени из-за их возни с драконом. Она могла бы проклясть его, но гоблины твердили:  
— Только звякалки, мадам. Только звякалки…  
Вскоре она уже протягивала Волдеморту чашу, завёрнутую в лоскут дорогой парчи, и сердце у неё стучало быстро-быстро.  
Они были одни, и Беллатриса, снедаемая любопытством за сестру, снова подавила в себе желание задать вопрос своему Господину. Она дала себе слово больше не думать об этом.  
Тёмный Лорд долго и внимательно рассматривал чашу и остался доволен результатом. Беллатриса разрыдалась, то ли от счастья, то ли от облегчения, когда Волдеморт похвалил её.  
— Только ты, Белла, — произнёс он странным глубоким голосом.  
Она не поняла, что это значит, но смогла уловить подобие улыбки на его прекрасном лице.  
— Я всегда с вами, Повелитель, — прошептала Лестрейндж, протянув пальцы к рукаву его мантии, расшитой серебряной нитью. Белла не посмела дотронуться до ткани без позволения, только плавно провела по воздуху ладонью, очерчивая контуры руки любимого человека.  
Тёмный Лорд посмотрел на Беллатрису и приподнял её подбородок, заглядывая в блестящие глаза. Её тело затрепетало, а в груди разлилась сладкая истома. Она ждала его слов.  
— Я ваша, ваша, ваша… — одними губами шептала Беллатриса.  
— Скажи мне, Белла, ты способна убить своего кузена? — спросил Повелитель.  
У неё перехватило дыхание, а во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне.  
— С-Сириуса? — проговорила она, схватившись за горло.  
— О нет, моя дорогая, — сказал Волдеморт, заправив прядь волос ей за ухо. — У твоей семьи большая радость, Белла. Как? Ты ещё не знаешь? Твой младший кузен Регулус жив.  
— Мой Лорд, я ничего не слышала об этом, — недоумённо прошептала Беллатриса.  
— Объявление о его смерти оказалось немного поспешным, но мы это исправим. Его предательство не должно остаться безнаказанным…  
Наконец, послышалась череда щелчков и звяканье дверной цепочки. Эти звуки вырвали Лестрейндж из цепких лап воспоминаний последнего часа.  
— Белла? — с удивлением произнесла Вальбурга. — Я тебя не ожидала, милая.  
— По правде сказать, я и не собиралась приходить, — ответила Беллатриса, передёрнув плечами. Хорошо, что голос не подвёл её, хотя и прозвучал гораздо слабее, чем обычно. Страх ещё заставлял тело трепетать. В ногах поселилась слабость. Мерзкая слабость.  
— Проходи в гостиную, дорогая, — произнесла миссис Блэк. — Орион превратил наш дом в неприступную крепость. Девочка, я так рада, что ты пришла, — жалобно вздохнула Вальбурга, указав на диван рядом с собой. — Раздели со мной моё горе.  
«Мне не нужно твоего горя, — возразила Беллатриса про себя. — Ты вырастила предателей и заслужила всё это. О, как ты гордилась, что продолжила род Блэков сыновьями, и где они сейчас? Если бы я появилась на свет мальчиком, я бы прославила нашу семью».  
Вальбурга о чём-то говорила, это не казалось важным. Её капризный голос нервировал Беллатрису. Она пришла сюда не для светских бесед и уж точно не для выслушивания стенаний несчастной матери, потерявшей детей. Что ж, она хотя бы не упоминала имя Сириуса, значит, ещё не выжила из ума.  
«Она ничего не знает, — сказала себе Белла. — Допрашивать её бессмысленно. Старуха. Просто старуха, умирающая от тоски и одиночества».  
— Где ваш домовой эльф?  
Миссис Блэк замолчала и чуть приоткрыла рот, удивлённая внезапной грубостью любимой племянницы.  
— Милая, где ещё может быть эльф — конечно, на кухне.  
Белла поднялась. Повелитель оказался прав, впрочем, в этом не было ничего необычного. Тёмный Лорд не ошибался. Кикимер цел и невредим.  
Она прошла на кухню и сразу же увидела сгорбленную фигуру домовика. Он дёрнулся в сторону, когда заметил волшебницу.  
— Мисс Белла, — прокряхтел Кикимер, склонившись до земли.  
Беллатриса фыркнула. Прошло столько лет, в течение которых никто не называл её «мисс». Этот старый домовик, наверное, давно уже спятил или близок к этому.  
— Такая утрата, — печальным голосом произнесла Беллатриса. — Мой милый кузен исчез, пропал навеки вечные, — она надула губы, как обиженный ребёнок, надеясь разжалобить сердобольное существо.  
— Госпожа так переживает, — закивал Кикимер, сохраняя совершенное спокойствие.  
— Я горюю по нему каждый день. Не могу поверить, что он умер, мой милый кузен. Мне не хватает Регулуса. Я помню наши посиделки… игры и волшебные липучки на портретах, уроки этикета и…  
«Да я сейчас расплачусь», — поразилась самой себе миссис Лестрейндж.  
Маленький хищный чудовищный зверёк, живущий где-то в её груди и разбуженный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, снова дал о себе знать. Она велела ему замолчать, забыть о сегодняшней ужасной сцене в зале мэнора, но он вернулся.  
«Домовик не купится на эти сопли. Ты переигрываешь, Беллс, — прозвучало в голове Беллатрисы. Противный голосок Сириуса, врывающийся в сознание в самые неподходящие минуты, торжествовал. Сириус всегда видел её насквозь, потому что по сути своей был зеркальным отражением кузины. — Не пытайся быть паинькой, ведьма».  
Последний раз они виделись у дома Боунсов, взлетевшего на воздух. Её отнесло взрывной волной в сугроб, и Сириус по нелепому стечению обстоятельств оказался рядом. Он лежал без сознания, и по его лбу скользила струйка крови. Убить его было так просто в ту минуту, так легко, но её рука не поднялась. Лестрейндж стояла на разрушенной магловской улице, с мрачным удовлетворением рассматривая развалины дома. Она находилась к Сириусу спиной, но слышала, как он пришёл в себя. Тогда Белла пообещала ему, что когда-нибудь расправится с ним. А он, несносный человек, в ответ лишь рассмеялся.  
— Ты не убьёшь меня.  
Сколько уверенности было в его тоне, серых глазах, мерзкой ухмылке.  
— Заткнись! — выкрикнула Белла в ответ, понимая, что пока в её сердце живут те малые крохи детских воспоминаний, она не сможет бросить в него смертельное заклинание.  
«Они все предали меня. Все! Андромеда и Сириус — самые первые, затем Регулус, а сегодня Нарцисса. Они пошли против моего Лорда, значит, против меня».  
— Где Регулус? — спросила она, схватив Кикимера за ухо.  
Он рьяно замотал головой.  
— Где прячется? — взвизгнула Беллатриса. — Я приказываю тебе отвечать!  
— Госпожа Белла — не хозяйка Кикимера. Он ничего ей не скажет.  
Она взревела от злости и потащила его в гостиную.  
— Будет тебе хозяйка! Ей-то ты всё расскажешь, уродец!  
Домовик стал упираться ногами в пол. Беллатриса никак не ожидала от него такой силы. Он извивался и хватался за дверной косяк, когда она выталкивала его в коридор. Белла пыталась достать волшебную палочку, но из-за вертлявости эльфа, ей это не удавалось.  
— Твой хозяин грязный изменник! — шипела она, яростно сдувая упавшие на лоб пряди непокорных волос. — Он сделал свой выбор! Он предпочёл грязнокровок и маглолюбцев.  
Перед глазами Беллатрисы всё плыло. Она дотронулась до щеки и ощутила на пальцах влагу. Это ещё что? Она сильная, ей ничуть не жаль этих отщепенцев рода, ничего не стоит выжечь лицо Регулуса с гобелена.  
Кикимер не прекращал попытки вырваться из её хватки. Беллатриса дёрнула его на себя и неожиданно споткнулась обо что-то в коридоре. Она оступилась, раскинула руки и выпустила домовика.  
Кикимер отшатнулся к стене и мигом исчез.  
Белла словно издалека услышала свой крик. Она оглянулась, вскидывая палочку, готовая уничтожить подкравшегося неприятеля, и увидела лежащую на боку подставку для зонтов, сделанную из ноги некогда убитого каким-то Блэком тролля.


	39. В поисках спасения

Гарри сидел на краю кровати, вертел в руках палочку из остролиста и поглядывал в сторону коридора. Дверь в свою комнату Поттер держал открытой, чтобы иметь возможность услышать голос Сириуса, если Блэку что-то понадобится.  
Но, конечно же, не от него.  
Он ему никто, ведь Гарри не хватало смелости рассказать крёстному правду, открыть своё лицо.  
Вчерашний день казался Поттеру далёким прошлым.  
Как только они заметили, что свет меркнет, то выбежали из гостиной… но было уже поздно. Гарри понял, что опоздал, когда выскочил в коридор и увидел напряжённую спину Сириуса, затем открытую золотую коробку, а потом…  
Неужели с самого начала во всём происходящем не было смысла?  
Это из-за него Сириус погибнет.  
Снова.  
Разве можно жить дальше с этой чудовищной несправедливостью, с камнем на сердце?  
Гермиона несколько раз прошла мимо комнаты, и при её последнем «рейде» Гарри захотелось выкрикнуть:  
— Да входи ты уже! Сколько можно заглядывать?  
Он снова видел это её «особое» выражение лица и чувствовал, как невидимую дыру в груди заливает ненависть. В эти минуты он злился на всех. Особенно — на себя.  
Гермиона старалась приглядывать за ним незаметно, наивно полагая, что её шаги совершенно бесшумны.  
Она подкрадывалась к двери, прислушивалась.  
Вот опять…  
Гарри провёл ладонями по лицу, прижал пальцами веки.  
— Ему очень плохо? — тихо спросил он, опустив голову.  
Голос всё-таки дрогнул, как бы Гарри не крепился.  
И через несколько секунд Грейнджер уже гладила друга по всклокоченным волосам.  
— Мне удалось остановить распространение проклятья, — Гермиона говорила вполголоса, как будто стояла над кроватью безнадёжно больного, дожидающегося приезда врача. — Я нашла редкое, но довольно действенное лечебное заклинание. Ты знаешь, Гарри, оно очень сложное. Я ещё не встречала такие магические формулы, но…  
— Заклинание не сможет сохранить ему жизнь, верно? — сдавленно произнёс Поттер. — Я помню слова Снейпа. Это одно из тех проклятий, которые со временем только усиливаются.  
— Сириусу стало лучше. Ты можешь зайти к нему, — получил он вместо ответа.  
— Нет, я не хочу. Регулус, наверное, зол на меня? — спросил Гарри после короткой паузы.  
— С чего ты взял? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— Конечно же — да. И я его не виню, — Поттер машинально расправил складки, образовавшиеся на покрывале. — Если бы я всё рассказал с самого начала, предупредил, что кольцо нельзя надевать…  
— Ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь. Идём со мной вниз, — Гермиона взяла его за руку и потянула.  
Он не хотел идти с ней.  
Зачем?  
Она не могла помочь ему, как и он не мог облегчить участь Сириуса.  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри…  
— Нет, — отрезал Поттер и поражённо услышал всхлип.  
Гарри стало стыдно. Возможно, время для Гермионы тянулось так же медленно, как для него, а разочарование было почти таким же болезненным. Она — единственный человек на свете, который любил его сейчас, пережил с ним столько трудностей и разделил столько несчастий. Гермиона научила его никогда не опускать руки.  
Сириус ещё жив, а он уже его хоронит.  
Если бы только нашёлся способ…  
— Я ещё немного посижу, — мягко произнёс Поттер, доверительно стиснув пальцы Грейнджер в своей ладони, — и выйду, идёт? Со мной всё в порядке, честно.  
Гермиона мотнула головой.  
— Я, правда, старалась…  
— Ага. Знаю. Ничего… мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Гарри, надеясь приободрить её. Она не виновата в том, что его мечты пошли прахом.  
Через несколько минут он действительно спустился и присоединился к Регулусу, перелопатившему к тому времени половину библиотеки.  
Блэк никоим образом не выразил по отношению к Гарри неприязни, наоборот, с лёгкой руки втянул его в дело, поручив просматривать огромную стопку книг, хотя бы отдалённо связанных с целебными чарами.  
Так они провели несколько бесплодных часов.  
У Гарри слипались глаза, и он начал жалеть, что не спал всю ночь. Гермиона выглядела не намного лучше. Находя что-то более-менее подходящее, она зачитывала это вслух, а потом сама же качала головой и откладывала книгу в сторону.  
После этого наступало самое неприятное молчание.  
— Ничего, — произнёс Регулус, отправив «Лекарство от любого волшебного недуга» на полку. — Даже точного названия заклятья, которому подвергся Сириус. Знаете, что я думаю на этот счёт? Надо отправить его в Мунго. Давно пора!  
— В Мунго ему не помогут, — возразила Гермиона. — Это не болезнь, а проклятье. Даже Дамблдору не удалось от него избавиться.  
— Надо искать дальше, — пробормотал Гарри, протерев очки.  
— На Дамблдоре свет клином не сошёлся! А здесь ничего нет! — воскликнул Регулус. — Мерлин, если я увижу хотя бы ещё один способ избавиться от угрей или нарастить на проплешине волосы, я разнесу этот дом по кирпичику! С меня хватит. Мы пересмотрели всю литературу по колдомедицине. Бестолку.  
Гарри с трудом подавил в себе желание накричать на него.  
У Регулуса было больше прав сердиться и отчаиваться. Сириус его брат, а Гарри ему никто. Он был виноват в том, что случилось. Ужасное чувство досады разъедало изнутри, Поттеру было тяжело, как будто на шее висел крестраж. Теперь медальон лежал наверху, запертый в золотой коробке вместе с диадемой, кольцом и дневником Тома.  
«Реддл непременно нашёл бы способ избавиться от проклятья», — в бешенстве подумал Гарри, и тут его обожгло волной понимания. А ведь он и нашёл.  
— Постойте-ка, — проговорил Гарри. — Мы ищем не в тех книгах.  
— Да ну? — Регулус вопросительно посмотрел на него. Нотка сомнения вкралась в его сочащийся недовольством голос.  
— Я знаю способ, — прошептал Поттер. — Но это не совсем лекарство. Не совсем — это мягко сказано…  
— Тёмная магия, — сказал Блэк, словно прочитав его мысли.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Кровь единорога могла бы помочь.  
Гермиона демонстративно сложила руки на груди.  
— Это большая редкость, — с сомнением произнёс Регулус, бросив на неё короткий взгляд. — Я понятия не имею, где можно достать подобное даже в Косом переулке. Единороги охраняются законодательством, и охота на них строго запрещена.  
— Неважно, — упрямо пробормотал Поттер. Флоренц говорил ему, что кровь единорога способна сохранить жизнь человеку, даже если тот находится на волосок от смерти, так за чем дело стало? — Это должно сработать.  
— И кровь должна быть свежей, — ещё мрачнее добавил Регулус.  
«Конечно, свежей, — подумал Гарри. — Квиррелл пил её прямо из раны».  
— Сколько нам понадобится?  
Блэк потёр переносицу, раздумывая над ответом.  
— Много, Гарри.  
— Единороги водятся в Запретном лесу, — спокойным тоном принялся рассуждать Поттер, поражаясь собственной невозмутимости. — Я видел одного ещё на первом курсе.  
Регулус криво улыбнулся.  
— Их не так легко поймать…  
— Прекратите! — воскликнула Гермиона. Её пронзительный голос словно отрезвил Гарри, как лунатика, подошедшего к краю пропасти в ночной темноте и услышавшего взрыв фейерверка или раскат грома, заставившего очнуться от долгого сна. — Прекратите сейчас же! — повторила Грейнджер. — Вы обсуждаете страшные вещи, — она схватилась за спинку стула, не зная, что ещё сделать.  
— Мы хотим спасти Сириуса! — огрызнулся Гарри.  
— А я, по-твоему, нет?  
— Вот уж не знаю!  
Гермионе никогда ещё так не хотелось дать Поттеру хорошую затрещину. Она проглотила обиду, напомнив себе, каково сейчас лучшему другу.  
— Я тоже хочу, но то, что вы придумали… Убийство единорога — это ужасное преступление. Оно наказывается не только министерскими законами, но и магическими, — яростно заговорила Гермиона. — Того, кто отнимет жизнь у такого чистого и невинного создания, ждёт проклятие!  
— Отлично! — вскричал Гарри. — Я готов! Хоть какое-то разнообразие, рогатые лошади меня ещё не проклинали!  
— Ты это не серьёзно, — покачала головой Грейнджер. Она взглянула на Регулуса, но тот отвернулся.  
— Мне уже всё равно, — прошептал Поттер. — Я не позволю Сириусу умереть во второй раз. Я устал терять близких.  
— А что скажет Сириус? — спросила Гермиона, вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок. — Каково будет ему, если он узнает, на что вы пошли ради спасения его жизни?  
— Он… не… узнает, — раздельно произнёс Поттер.  
— Гарри, вспомни, что чувствовал ты, когда всплыла правда о Пророчестве, — пробормотала Грейнджер и удержала Поттера за локоть, — о Дамблдоре, о Снейпе… Тебе было больно. Ты ощущал себя одиноким и обманутым. Так нельзя. Ты не можешь поступить с Сириусом так же. Поговорите с ним, обсудите всё.  
— Не о чем тут разговаривать, — с горечью сказал Гарри, вырвавшись из рук Гермионы.  
Он схватил палочку и вышел из комнаты.  
Гермиона ждала, когда Регулус обернётся, всё обдумав, и скажет, что идея Гарри — сущий бред.  
— Отговори его, — сказала она, не выдержав ожидания.  
Блэк передёрнул плечами, сделав вид, будто забыл, что в комнате остался кто-то ещё.  
— Отговорить? Я вот думаю ему помочь, — произнёс Регулус, посмотрев на Грейнджер.  
— Послушай, кровь единорога — это не решение, — возмущению Гермионы не было предела. — Неправильное решение…  
— А какое тогда правильное? — устало спросил Блэк.  
— Ты не можешь отправиться в Запретный лес!  
— Почему же?  
Гермиона подняла руку, на которой находился браслет.  
— Потому что заклинание работает в обе стороны. Протеевы чары, верно? Я узнаю, если вы захотите меня обхитрить. Я неплохо в них разбираюсь.  
— Но, видимо, не настолько, — сверкнув глазами, сказал Блэк. — У меня опыт работы с ними побогаче твоего, — он задрал рукав, оголяя предплечье с меткой. — Знаешь, почему от неё не избавиться? Потому что только тот, кто произнёс заклинание связи, может его снять. Ещё одно из исключений Мопсуса. Фините! — Регулус взмахнул палочкой, и браслет Гермионы замерцал. Металл вспыхнул короткой белой вспышкой и мгновенно потемнел. — Сириус — мой брат, и я сделаю всё, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Кажется, именно это ты ожидала от меня услышать несколько дней назад? — уголки губ Регулуса дёрнулись в фальшивой улыбке, которая совершенно ему не шла. — На самом деле, небольшое проклятье — это не так уж и страшно. В конце концов, я должен быть мёртв уже около месяца…  
Гермионе захотелось подойти к нему, взять его лицо в свои руки и прошептать: «Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Не говори так!» Но это было бы бессмысленно. Она знала, что не отговорит его, как и не сумеет образумить Гарри. Нет, ей это не по силам. Они останутся глухи к её словам.  
Она вышла из комнаты, даже не посмотрев Регулусу в лицо. Он мог бы что-то заподозрить, в последнее время ему слишком просто удавалось разгадывать её мысли, словно она дала ему разрешение заглядывать в свою душу.  
Гермиона поднялась наверх и, мельком взглянув на имя на табличке, решительно повернула ручку двери. Комната Сириуса представляла собой сущий бедлам, хотя её хозяин, заметив Гермиону, попытался ногой запихнуть внушительную груду всевозможного барахла под кровать.  
— Ну вот, — бодро сказал старший из братьев Блэк, — хоть одно приветливое лицо. А то я порядком подустал от кислой мины Регулуса. Но он хотя бы не заливает мою подушку слезами в отличие от Слинки. Это просто ужас! Впрочем, я уже привык. В комнате такая сырость, что скоро здесь отложат икру рогатые жабы.  
— Ты как? — спросила Гермиона, присев на край кровати.  
— Отлично! Нет, правда, всё хорошо. Рег сказал, что это ты меня подлатала?  
Гермиона выдавила из себя подобие улыбки.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Сириус и, помолчав немного, добавил: — А где Гарри? Поди, голову пеплом посыпает? Так я сам виноват. Он тут ни при чём.  
Гермиона кивнула. Голос не повиновался ей.  
Гарри не простит её. Он не поймёт.  
А что скажет Регулус? Как она посмотрит ему в глаза, если выдаст их план?  
— У тебя вид маленькой преступницы, — сказал Сириус со смехом, но заметив, что девушка ничуть не повеселела, посерьёзнел. — Что случилось? Регулус расколдовал его?  
Гермиона вздрогнула и проследила за взглядом Блэка.  
Оказывается, всё это время она машинально крутила потускневший браслет.  
— Почему не снимешь? Эти штуки ограничивают свободу, привязывают к другому человеку. В этом мало приятного…  
— Не знаю. Полагаю, всё зависит от того, к кому привязывают.  
Сириус скривил губы.  
— Регулус с самого начала был против. Это моя идея, — он кивнул на украшение. — Я нашёл браслеты, когда мы с Гарри обходили дом. В детстве мы их заколдовывали для игры в прятки, чтобы никто не мог сжульничать. Прикажи домовику перенести в другое место или заберись в Исчезательный шкаф, и никто тебя в жизни не отыщет, — Сириус замялся, — так делала Андромеда — моя старшая кузина. А когда мы выяснили, в чём дело, придумали эти браслеты. Рег раздобыл в какой-то книжке заклинание «привязки».  
— Протеевы чары.  
— Ага, — Блэк потёр переносицу, копируя недавний жест младшего брата. — Мне показалось, что неплохо было бы немножко ограничить твою самодеятельность. Слишком уж ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого донельзя упёртого и боевого.  
Грейнджер приподняла брови.  
Блэк скорчил забавную гримасу.  
— Ты похожа на однокурсницу Рега. Её зовут Медоуз. Та ещё маленькая мегера.  
— Приятное сходство.  
— Милая маленькая мегера, — поправился Сириус. — Очень даже приятная и вообще…  
Грейнджер тихонько рассмеялась.  
— Послушай, Гермиона… — он осторожно накрыл её ладонь своей изуродованной.  
Гермиона не могла отвести взгляд от этой картины, говоря себе, что так не должно быть. У молодого жизнелюбивого человека не может быть такой руки, сморщенной, старческой, уродливой. Сириус был искренним, неспособным на интриги и фальшь. Он считал, что вокруг него нет людей лживых, коварных, способных на предательство. Сириус до сих пор не верил до конца, что в Ордене Феникса предатель.  
«Может, Гарри прав? , — сказала себе Гермиона, — Может, Регулус прав? Может…»  
—…ты только не давай этим двум оболтусам совершать глупости, — попросил Сириус. — Я сам-то отнюдь не пример здравомыслия, поэтому понимаю, о чём толкую…  
— Есть кое-что… — быстро прошептала Гермиона, чтобы не раздумать, —…и мне нужно тебе об этом рассказать.

  
* * *

Она стояла неподвижно, прислонившись щекой к стене, не решаясь заглянуть в комнату.  
Безжалостные слова Сириуса отчётливо отдавались в коридоре, несмотря на затворённую дверь.  
— Нет, — в который раз за последние полчаса произнёс Сириус. — Это не обсуждается! Клянусь, я сейчас разозлюсь, Рег! А ты знаешь, каким я бываю в дурном настроении и приложу вас обоих заклятьями. Чёрт возьми, вы свои мозги нигде не теряли? Я-то, наивный, думал, что это мне нужна первая помощь!  
— Мы пытаемся… — попробовал вклиниться Гарри.  
Грейнджер слышала отчаяние в его голосе, и больше всего боялась, что друг её не простит.  
Никогда.  
Какое ужасное слово! Страх столкнуться с Гарри лицом к лицу поднял упрямую голову в душе Грейнджер с невиданной силой.  
— Спасти мне жизнь?! — воскликнул Сириус. — Я знаю. Господи, знаю! Но если это подразумевает какое-то очередное страшное проклятие, то мой ответ — нет. Я запрещаю вам!  
— Ты не можешь мне запретить, — рассерженно прошипел Регулус.  
— Посмотрите, кто подал голос! Вообще-то могу. Есть одно подходящее заклинание, спроси у Гарри, он подскажет название. Начинается на букву «И».  
— Тебе бы всё шутки шутить.  
— А тебе бы всё в пекло лезть, — ядовито парировал Сириус.  
Грейнджер вздрогнула, когда Регулус опрометью выскочил из гостиной в коридор. Он с яростью пнул попавшуюся ему на глаза тумбочку, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней спиной.  
Гермиона не имела права заговорить с ним, язык не повиновался, она просто смотрела на него и ждала своего приговора.  
Регулус выдохнул с глухим стоном. Он изо всех сил старался не выдать свои чувства, и ему это, в конце концов, удалось. Когда он повернул голову, Гермиона не увидела ничего: ни ярости, ни злости, ни осуждения. С таким же выражением лица Блэк, безукоризненно владея собой, мог смотреть на Бестию, когда она его не донимала.  
— Мне так жаль, — произнесла Гермиона.  
— Да, да, конечно, жаль, — тихо сказал Регулус, посмотрев на часы поверх её головы.  
Грейнджер поняла, он говорил это не ей, а самому себе.  
Нет, так не пойдёт. Сначала Гарри, теперь Регулус.  
Гермиона отбросила все сомнения.  
— Лучше выскажись прямо. Я готова услышать всё, что ты обо мне думаешь, но не смей запираться в комнате и страдать там в одиночестве. Мне хватает Гарри с его угрызениями совести.  
Блэк потрясённо уставился на неё.  
До него с трудом дошёл смысл слов. Регулус собирался что-то ответить, как вдруг в коридор влетела яркая серебристая молния. Изломанной линией она метнулась в гостиную, просочившись прямо через стену.  
Регулус и Гермиона переглянулись и бросились в комнату.  
Посреди неё прямо перед Сириусом появился поблёскивающий звёздным светом олень.  
— Бродяга, — заговорил Патронус. — Пожиратели смерти в Годриковой Впадине!


	40. Расплата

Она высмотрела своих друзей на ставшем за последние годы привычным месте за столом Гриффиндора. Дирк, задумавшись о чём-то, возил по тарелке ложкой, а Фабиан и Марлин с видом коварных заговорщиков оживлённо переговаривались.  
Доркас втиснулась на скамью между ними и придвинула к себе тарелку.  
— Ты где была? — спросила МакКиннон.  
— Правда или расплата? — выпалил Фабиан, не дав Доркас ответить.  
Она усмехнулась. Даже в отсутствие брата младший Пруэтт не переставал каждый день удивлять, придумывая всё новые поводы для вылазок в Хогсмид и игры, которые с готовностью подхватывали остальные студенты.  
Доркас сочувственно посмотрела на Крессвелла, судя по его кислому выражению лица, он решился выбрать «расплату» и теперь был озадачен выполнением задания.  
В последние дни игра переживала очередную волну популярности в Хогвартсе, и у Филча заметно прибавилось хлопот: то студенты Равенкло начиняли бомбами доспехи на втором этаже, то отряд гриффиндорцев пробирался в каморку завхоза и утаскивал какой-нибудь антиквариат из его залежей конфиската.  
Гриффиндорцы с суровой решительностью выбирали «расплату».  
«Что же выпало Дирку?» — подумала Медоуз.  
— О-о, — протянула Марлин, перехватив её озадаченный взгляд, — кое-кому досталось невыполнимое задание, — театрально выдержав паузу, МакКиннон воскликнула: — рассмешить Грюма!  
— Может быть, к концу жизни я придумаю что-нибудь остроумное, — с печальным вздохом сказал Дирк.  
Медоуз подумала, что ещё никогда в жизни не слышала от Крессвелла шуток. Он напоминал ей Ремуса Люпина, в прошлом году окончившего Хогвартс. Ещё один образчик серьёзности и правильности. Втянуть его в авантюру было не так-то просто, но верные друзья не раз и не два преуспевали в этом далеко не лёгком деле.  
Мародёры.  
Порой вся школы стояла на ушах из-за их выходок.  
Только на последнем курсе ребятам было не до смеха.  
Семьи маглорождённых волшебников подвергались нападениям, Лютный переулок прочёсывали авроры, в Министерстве шли чистки.  
Совы залетали в Большой зал и сбрасывали «Ежедневный пророк» в руки своим хозяевам, но те не спешили разворачивать печатные страницы. И тогда Сириус Блэк с деловым видом брал свежий выпуск и восклицал:  
— Опять эта бледная морда на первой полосе! Ну почему? Почему-у? Ведь я гораздо красивее!  
— Надо написать о тебе в «Пророк», — подхватывал Поттер.  
— Рег, ты будешь вырезать мои колдографии? — кричал Сириус через стол.  
— Мне хватит одной. Я нацеплю её на куклу-вуду и затыкаю иголками! — отвечал ему младший брат.  
Тонкие щупальца страха отпускали.  
Если Мародёры шутят, значит, не всё так плохо, в газете нет ничего страшного.  
Пришёл день, когда Поттер, Блэк, Люпин и Петтигрю навсегда покинули стены Хогвартса, и Медоуз ощутила тоску, которую смогли развеять только тренировки Ордена Феникса. Аластор не жалел своих учеников, но Доркас была довольна. Она так хотела быть полезной.  
— Дори, — говорила ей Алиса Гамп, — ты меня пугаешь. Фрэнк сутки напролёт пропадает в Аврорате, даже забросил свою мастерскую, но, клянусь, ты знаешь больше боевых заклинаний, чем он.  
Один только Блэк снисходительно смотрел на её успехи в Ордене, в то время как другие восхищались. Медоуз чувствовала себя просто обязанной хорошенько надрать ему задницу, и когда во время учебной дуэли он начинал ругаться под градом её заклинаний, Доркас гордо вскидывала подбородок и говорила:  
— У меня вышло лучше!  
— У тебя всегда лучше, — ворчал Сириус, потирая ушибленные места, а потом шутливо добавлял: — Дори, пойдёшь со мной прикладывать к синякам мороженое в кафе «У Фортескью»?  
— Вот ещё! — неизменно отвечала Доркас.  
— Правда или расплата, Дори? — пропел Фабиан, напоминая о себе.  
— Ты уже знаешь мой ответ, — откликнулась Медоуз, вынырнув из мечтаний.  
— Значит, расплата! — возликовал Пруэтт.  
Доркас приготовилась услышать что-нибудь грандиозное.  
Она бросила взгляд поверх понурившего голову Дирка и заметила, как внезапно всполошились некоторые слизеринцы. Они подскочили со скамьи, как ужаленные.  
Розье, Нотт, Кэрроу и Роули поторопились к дверям. Махнув рукой на оклики друзей, Доркас поднялась и двинулась между скамьями факультетов, вышла в коридор и направилась в подземелья, крадясь под Дезиллюминационными чарами за спешащими волшебниками. Страх накатил на неё раньше, чем Розье остановился и открыл рот.  
— Проклятье! Вызывает, — выдохнул Эван.  
— Как же жжёт, — проскулил Амикус. — Мерлин, как будто кожу сдирают. Долго это продлится?  
— Надеюсь, нет, — произнёс Маркус Нотт, потирая предплечье.  
— Кто на этот раз? — тихо спросил Роули, озираясь по сторонам.  
— В Годриковой Впадине только одна подходящая цель, — угрюмо сказал Нотт.  
— Поттеры, — прошептала Медоуз одновременно с Розье и со всех ног побежала в Большой зал.  
Увидев её, Марлин выпучила глаза и схватилась за палочку, а Дирк и Фабиан помрачнели.  
— Что с тобой? Ты так быстро ушла! Почему такая бледная? — заголосили они в один голос.  
— Пожиратели смерти в Годриковой Впадине! — отрезала Медоуз, тяжело дыша. — Поттеры. Они в опасности!  
МакКиннон ахнула.  
— Дамблдору уже известно об этом?  
— Откуда мне знать! — воскликнула Доркас. — Его не было на ужине! Надо всех оповестить. Посылай Патронусы, Дирк, и попробуй найти директора!  
— А что делать нам? — возмутилась Марлин. — Наши друзья в беде, а мы сидим тут и распиваем тыквенный сок!  
Доркас колебалась. На мгновение в ней вспыхнула боль. В прошлый раз она потеряла друга, что случится сегодня — известно только высшим силам, если они вообще есть.  
— Надо им помочь! — заявил Фабиан, сердито посмотрев на медлящую Доркас. — Патронусы — это прекрасно, но толку от них в сражении нет. Нам нужно отправиться к Поттерам… самим.  
— Коридор Одноглазой ведьмы, — уверенно прошептала Марлин.  
В Ордене их первым делом научили аппарировать. «Побег от врага тоже требует мастерства», — говорил Грюм, а Доркас всегда была хорошей ученицей. Она легко освоила правила трансгрессии и переносила друзей и в более дальние точки сбора. Медоуз была старшей на курсе, и Марлин ей отчаянно завидовала.  
Широкая струя огня задела ногу Медоуз, стоило только ступить на площадь. Доркас вскрикнула, ощутив, как заклинание лизнуло кожу.  
— Наши уже здесь! — крикнул Фабиан. — Глядите, с ума сойти! Кажется, наш Дирк просто мастер по Патронусам!  
Стараясь не хромать, Доркас поторопилась к коттеджу Поттеров, у крыльца которого шла самая ожесточённая битва. Зловещий изумрудный свет метки заливал округу и сражающихся колдунов.  
Дирк, разумеется, молодец, но Пожирателей всё равно слишком много.  
Удар внезапного заклинания заставил Медоуз упасть на живот. В рот и нос набился грязный, стоптанный снег. Она попыталась выплюнуть его, но с каждым вздохом только больше давилась.  
— Анапнео! — проговорила пышноволосая девушка, схватив её за плечо.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала Медоуз, отдышавшись, хотя рядом никого уже не было. Она осмотрелась в поисках своей спасительницы и увидела Марлин, сражающуюся с Долоховым, потерявшим свою уродливую маску.  
«Ей не справиться с ним. Ни за что не справиться. Милая Марлин, у неё плохо выходят защитные чары. Ей не устоять под таким напором», — гремело в мыслях Медоуз.  
— Силенцио! — закричала она, когда Долохов замахнулся в очередной раз. Колдун подавился словами и резко обернулся к Доркас. Взявшийся из ниоткуда хлыст оплёл ногу Медоуз и стиснул, как удав, поймавший добычу. Доркас закричала, заглушая треск ломающихся костей. — Вердимилиус! — прохрипела она. Красный луч поразил врага в грудь. Долохова отнесло на ограду, увенчанную острыми пиками. Они прошили Пожирателя смерти насквозь, и его кровь хлынула на снег, дымясь на холоде.  
Доркас ощутила облегчение, ведь тиски на лодыжке испарились. Она прижала дрожащую руку к ноге, нащупала что-то липкое и поморщилась. На перчатке из тонкой шерсти отпечаталась кровь, на этот раз её собственная.  
Дрожащая от боли Доркас отползла к калитке и, наконец-то, увидела человека, которого невольно искала в толпе — Сириуса Блэка. Безграничная радость наполнила каждую клеточку её тела, согрела и придала силы. Опираясь на железные прутья, Медоуз поднялась.  
Что-то было не так. Сириус казался каким-то неловким, пропускал атаки, неуклюже отшатывался от простейших чар. Он давно бы уже лежал мёртвым, если бы не незнакомый Медоуз волшебник, прикрывающий Блэка со спины. Он тоже страдал невнимательностью, отчаянно разглядывая кого-то среди дерущихся, и яростно запускал одно проклятие за другим. Видимо, у него совсем отключился инстинкт самосохранения, потому что парень и не думал пригибаться к земле, когда Пожиратели метали заклинания в ответ.  
— Ты что тут забыла, ненормальная? — накинулся на подошедшую к нему Доркас Сириус. — Возвращайся в Хогвартс!  
— Что у тебя с рукой? — прокричала Медоуз.  
Блэк схватил её за локоть и потащил подальше от коттеджа.  
«Медленнее, прошу тебя», — отчаянно хотелось вскрикнуть Доркас.  
— …в школу немедленно! Тебе здесь не место, дурёха! — рычал Сириус.  
— Где остальные ребята? Где Джеймс? — не уступала Доркас, хотя в глазах у неё темнело при каждом шаге.  
— Он в доме. Мы пытаемся прорваться к нему наверх. Ничего — справимся, — сказал Сириус. — Погоди. Тебя кто-то ранил? Твоя нога, Дори…  
— Порядок, Блэк, ты же знаешь, у меня с лечебными чарами всё отлично. Лучше, чем у некоторых.  
— Ага, всегда лучше, — придирчиво посмотрев на неё, произнёс Сириус. Медоуз подозревала, что выглядит сейчас едва ли краше дементора.  
— Может, потом сходим в кафе «У Фортескью»? — выпалила она, шумно переведя дыхание.  
— О Боже! — сказал Блэк, обеспокоенно взглянув на неё.  
— В чём дело?  
— Я и не думал, что всё так серьёзно. Тебе надо в Мунго.  
— Сириус! — позвал кто-то от дома. — Сюда, скорее!  
— Завтра же сходим, Дори, по рукам? А сейчас беги отсюда, — пробормотал Блэк, невесомо поцеловав Медоуз в лоб, и побежал в самую гущу сражения.  
Внезапно воздух задрожал, словно наэлектризованный. На площади воцарилась непроницаемая глухая тишина, вызвавшая у Доркас пульсацию в ушах, и тут она впервые увидела его — самого Волдеморта.  
Он поднял палочку, и перед ним образовалась сфера, увеличивающаяся в размерах. Лампы в ближайших домах стали гаснуть, уцелевшие фонари погрузились во тьму. Свет из них вытянулся быстрыми юркими линиями и наполнил собой яркую сферу Тёмного Лорда.  
Доркас приходилось видеть подобное лишь однажды, когда профессор Дамблдор показывал студентам свой делюминатор.  
Сгусток молний, похожих на клубок извивающихся змей, разрастался с каждой секундой и вдруг устремился к коттеджу Поттеров.  
Правую часть верхнего этажа снесло начисто.

  
* * *

Тёмного Лорда не было целые сутки, за которые Тео немного отдохнул.  
Внутри дома никто не ограничивал его свободу. Он мог ходить, где хотел, но после просторов леса, Нотт задыхался в тесноте и духоте.  
Волдеморт вернулся ближе к ночи, бережно прижимая к груди какой-то предмет, завёрнутый в лоскут синего атласа. Он опустил свою ношу на стол, ткань соскользнула, и Тео увидел золотую чашу.  
— Итак, Теодор, ты сумел получить моё доверие, — сказал Тёмный Лорд, не отрывая глаз от Нотта. Тео ощущал себя неловко, будто от него чего-то ждали, а эту чашу выставили на обозрение и ждали определённую реакцию. Тишина его тяготила, он уже было собрался похвалить произведение искусства, когда Волдеморт неожиданно спросил: — Что тебе известно о Регулусе Блэке?  
— Ничего, — удивлённо ответил Тео. У него была чудовищная память на имена. Он не знал, кто этот человек и знать не хотел.  
«Регулус Блэк — уж не родственник ли того беглеца из Азкабана?» — подумал Нотт.  
Мерлин, ему понадобилась неделя, чтобы запомнить простые имена домашних эльфов в доме тётки. Как же давно это было. С ним ли?  
— Ничего, — задумчиво повторил Волдеморт. — Тем лучше. Предатели испытают на себе всю силу моего гнева, но сначала нам предстоит одно дело.  
Нотту стало не по себе от этих слов.  
— Всё, что требуется сейчас — это удостовериться в том, что Гарри Поттер никогда не родится.  
— В-вы собираетесь… — выдохнул Теодор.  
— А ты рассчитывал, что я оставлю его родителям жизнь? Может, мне стоит поговорить с Джеймсом Поттером и убедить его не жениться на грязнокровке? — Волдеморт запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. — Неужели убийство так пугает тебя?  
Нотт промолчал, и Тёмный Лорд с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
— Ты сказал, что собирался вернуться на три года назад, чтобы предупредить меня, но что потом?  
— Потом?  
— Куда бы ты дел свою копию, Теодор — несмышлёного четверокурсника?  
Тео подумал о том, каким наивным мальчишкой он был в то время, как просил автограф у Виктора Крама и делал ставки на его победу в Турнире, как испугался, впервые после смерти матери увидев фестрала, как боялся, что отец отведёт его к возродившемуся Тёмному Лорду и заставит принять метку. У того мальчика был ветер в голове и трусливое сердце в груди. Заячье, а не волчье.  
— Не знаю, — неохотно признался Нотт. Он никогда об этом не думал, даже когда крал хроноворот. — Но… я бы нашёл способ.  
— Способ только один, и тебе прекрасно об этом известно. Встречаться с самим собой в прошлом смерти подобно. Убийство, — шумно втянув воздух, произнёс Волдеморт, — всё, что остаётся. Сильные живут, а слабые умирают. Но может, я напрасно рассчитываю на тебя? Может, ты уже жалеешь о том, что предупредил меня?  
— Я не жалею! — горячо проговорил Тео.  
— Хорошо. Что бы тобой ни двигало, сейчас ты мне полезен, — со свистящим шёпотом произнёс Тёмный Лорд, и на его лице появилась жестокая улыбка. Взгляд Волдеморта устремился за окна, где светила луна. — Поттеры настолько уверены в своей безнаказанности, что не прячутся вовсе, а с магловской семейкой Эванс вообще не должно быть хлопот. Пока мы с тобой мирно беседуем, мои друзья занимаются этой проблемой.  
Тео сказал себе, что не хотел плохого, здесь нет его вины, он был вынужден так поступить: пожертвовать родителями Поттера, чтобы спасти своих. Избранный всё равно не знал их, Гарри Поттера сейчас и на свете белом нет. Никогда не будет.  
Нотт заметил, что Тёмного Лорда всё равно что-то беспокоит. Волдеморт поднял золотую чашу к глазам, покручивая её вокруг оси своими длинными белыми пальцами.  
— С некоторых пор, Теодор, я понял, что никому нельзя доверять. Надеюсь, ты не откажешь составить мне компанию в небольшом путешествии?  
— Куда мы отправляемся? — шумно сглотнув, спросил Тео.  
Волдеморт поставил чашу на стол.  
— В Годрикову Впадину.  
Тео мотнул головой. Он не был готов к тому, что следовало за его согласием.  
А теперь…  
Заклинания летели куда попало: вспарывали землю, откалывали кровлю у крыш ближайших строений, ударяли в людей и подбрасывали их на несколько футов в воздух.  
— Антонин мёртв, Повелитель, — сказал волшебник в чёрном плаще.  
— Жаль, — ничего не выражающим тоном сказал Тёмный Лорд. Какое-то время он смотрел на сражающихся, стоя в тени возле кладбища. — Он погиб, служа мне. Это большая потеря для нашего дела.  
После этих слов на Теодора навалился тошнотворный страх. Нотт попятился и услышал под ногой хруст, взглянул вниз и увидел осколок треснувшего зеркала. В душе Тео поднялась тень сожаления, когда он встретился взглядом со своими собственными глазами — они потеряли неестественный янтарный блеск и стали больше походить на человеческие.  
— Мой Лорд, — прошептала возникшая из пустоты волшебница. — Я подвела вас, господин, простите. Мне не удалось схватить домовика Регулуса.  
Глаза Волдеморта налились гневом и ярко запылали во тьме.  
— Я дал тебе такое простое поручение, и ты говоришь, что не справилась? Не смогла взять эльфа, Белла?  
Тео с изумлением уставился на женщину. Он не мог поверить, что эта ведьма с утончёнными чертами лица — в будущем чокнутая Лестрейндж, бежавшая из Азкабана.  
Лицо Беллатрисы пошло пятнами.  
— Домовик бросил в тебя Ножное заклятие? — спросил Волдеморт, вскинув палочку. — Локомотор Виббли!  
Ноги Беллатрисы подкосились, будто в одно мгновение стали ватными. Лестрейндж упала, больно ударившись ладонями о землю.  
Тео в ужасе смотрел на неё. Ему бы бежать отсюда, не оглядываясь, да только если Лорд заметит, то погонится за ним или отправит своих слуг. Нотт стиснул зубы, понимая, как легко тому избавиться от него сейчас. Волдеморту ничего не стоило уничтожить его за ненадобностью.  
— Или швырялся в тебя швейными ножницами, Белла? Где же тогда твои шрамы? Диффиндо! — Волдеморт снова поднял палочку и взмахнул ею. В воздухе промелькнула вспышка, похожая на след падающей звезды. Белла схватилась за щёку, на которой появилась красная полоска, и с удивлением уставилась на окровавленную ладонь.  
— Мой лорд, простите! — вскрикнула Беллатриса. Она схватила край его мантии и несколько раз торопливо прижала к губам, пачкая ткань выступившей на лице кровью. — Я… я знаю ещё одно место, где может прятаться Регулус. Дом нашего покойного дяди! Он мог пойти туда, мой Лорд. Позвольте мне проверить, позвольте, пока мальчишка ничего не подозревает.  
Тёмный Лорд посмотрел на перепуганного Теодора, стоящего неподалёку, так, будто видел на его месте кого-то другого, а затем устремил взгляд в меркнущее небо.  
Рядом с Ноттом аппарировал ещё один Пожиратель смерти, и Волдеморт требовательно уставился на него.  
— Что с Эванс-с? — ледяным шёпотом произнёс Волдеморт.  
— Её не было, — неуклюже поклонившись, ответил маг. — Мы опоздали. Дом был пуст.  
Волдеморт сжал кулаки, и магическая аура вокруг него стала ещё тяжелее.  
Лестрейндж что-то забормотала. Тео не смог разобрать. Пока он смотрел на Беллатрису, Волдеморт наколдовал небольшой светящийся шар. Чем больше света он вбирал в себя, тем объёмнее становился, пока не затрещал по швам, как откормленная жаба. Тёмный Лорд резким движением распростёр руки.  
Теодор зажмурился от ярчайшей вспышки света, а когда открыл глаза, увидел огонь. Стену огня, скребущую небо. Горячий ветер гнал над площадью обрывки ткани, клочки бумаги и мелкие щепки. А пепел всё падал и падал, как будто время замедлило свой ход, кружил вокруг и забивался в нос, вызывая удушье. Нотту стало дурно от всего этого.  
— Препятствие устранено. С Поттерами покончено, — произнёс Волдеморт и направил палочку на Беллатрису. — Показывай, — прошипел он.  
Белла протянула ему руку, и они исчезли.  
Нотт огляделся.  
Как он докатился до этого?  
Небо над ним было тёмным, укутанным тучами. Среди них пылал череп со змеёй, высунувшейся из его рта. Свет метки озарял развалины, вокруг которых суетились волшебники. Тео испытал жгучее отвращение к самому себе.  
«Я был вынужден», — он тряхнул головой в тщетной попытке очистить разум.  
Теодор не знал, куда идти, что делать. Несколько минут он слонялся по площади, переступал через дымящиеся обломки, подсознательно жалея, что ни одно заклинание его не трогало. Все пролетали мимо.  
Тео увидел её случайно и сначала не поверил своим глазам.  
Грейнджер. Определённо, Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Теодор оторопел. Столько раз, бродя по лесу, он представлял, как расправляется с Грейнджер — главной виновницей того, что с ним случилось, — но теперь… Он готов был кинуться к ней на помощь, когда она оступилась и упала перед Пожирателем смерти, но был слишком далеко.  
«Её сейчас убьют!» — испугался Нотт.  
Слава Мерлину! К ней уже подоспел молодой человек. Мощный луч Круциатуса, посланный им без промедления, сбил противника Грейнджер с ног.  
Ослепительное алое зарево взвилось над домом Поттеров и скрыло от Теодора очертания Гермионы и её спутника. Он успел заметить, как руки волшебника обвили её плечи, и вот уже на месте, где только что была Грейнджер, ничего нет.  
Она исчезла, растворилась в воздухе.

  
* * *

Рёв ломающихся конструкций замер где-то вдали. Багровые всполохи погасли, и Годрикова Впадина на долю секунды погрузилась во мрак. Только высоко над головой Регулуса на горизонте чудовищным пятном ещё ярче заполыхала метка. Очертания разрушенного коттеджа снова обрели форму, выступили в призрачном фосфорическом свете.  
Гарри так пронзительно кричал, что, казалось, сердце разрывалось у него в груди. Поттер метнулся к дому, оттолкнув повисшую на одной петле калитку. Гермиона тоже бы побежала, но Регулус поймал её запястье и удержал. Луч заклинания просвистел совсем близко, и, сделай она хотя бы шаг вперёд, угодил бы ей в голову.  
— Где Гарри? — всполошилась Грейнджер, потеряв Поттера из вида. — Где он?! Гарри забежал внутрь?  
— Всё кончено, ему уже никого не спасти, — сказал Регулус, прижав её к себе со спины. — Коттедж вот-вот обрушится окончательно.  
— Отпусти меня! — завопила Гермиона в безуспешной попытке вырваться из кольца его рук.  
— В самое пекло? — процедил Регулус. — Вот уж нет.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Зачем ты меня держишь? Я нужна Гарри! Я должна ему помочь!  
— Ты нужна мне! — Блэк крепче обхватил её за талию и потащил Гермиону в противоположную сторону — как можно дальше от дома, в глубине которого что-то продолжало с гулом ломаться и трещать. Он не мог себе позволить потерять её.  
Регулус не заметил, как она изловчилась дотянуться до волшебной палочки, лишь почувствовал, что ладони полоснул жар.  
— Прости, — пробормотала Гермиона, когда Блэк инстинктивно разжал руки. Он отвлёкся на какое-то жалкое мгновение, а Грейнджер уже исчезла среди вспышек заклинаний.  
На миг Регулус замер. Налево или направо?  
Блэк никогда не видел столько Пожирателей смерти во время заданий. Некоторые из них знали его в лицо. В этот короткий миг в голове промелькнула мысль, что будет, если они его узнают? Что сделают? Алекто? Мальсибер? Снейп? Что будет делать он сам, если они встанут на пути?  
Уголком глаза он заметил движение сбоку. Сквозь пелену дыма Регулус разглядел Пожирателя смерти, бьющегося с какой-то женщиной. Её тело стало теряться в клубах густого фиолетового смога. Раздался кашель. Регулус прижал тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, когда едкий запах скверны добрался до него по воздуху. Удушающее проклятье.  
Блэк выхватил свою палочку и швырнул в Пожирателя смерти Эверте Статум. Волшебник кувырком отлетел назад, врезавшись в ствол дерева. Но теперь уже перед Регулусом выросла фигура в чёрном. От первого луча он уклонился только чудом, второе заклинание частично отбил обратно, выставив зеркальный щит. Регулус вскрикнул, схватившись за грудь, и упал на одно колено. Чёрный огонь затанцевал на одежде, прожигая ткань до самой кожи. Непослушными руками, едва не взвыв, Регулус стянул мантию через голову и повернулся к своему противнику. Тот лежал, вцепившись пальцами в шею, и от его тела шёл дым. От боли Блэк не мог ни дышать, ни думать. Ему не хотелось подходить к поверженному врагу, мало ли кого он мог узнать в почерневшем лице бездыханного волшебника.  
Звук аппарации заставил Регулуса дёрнуться и резко обернуться. Заклинание застыло на его губах. Перед ним был трясущийся Кикимер. Регулус сглотнул и на мгновение ясно вспомнил рождественское утро — настолько образ смертельно перепуганного эльфа укоренился в сознании. Он будто снова стоял посреди кухни родного дома, слушал рассказ об инферналах, ощущал запах их гнилой плоти.  
Во рту пересохло, словно там был жгучий песок. Блэк отмахнулся от воспоминаний. Сейчас не время предаваться им. Они ему не помогут.  
— Что произошло? — глухо произнёс Регулус.  
Домовик обхватил уши руками.  
— Горгона подери, Кикимер, что произошло?!  
Эльф залился слезами и выпалил:  
— Мисс Белла искала хозяина! Мисс Белла всё знает!  
Глаза Регулуса расширились от удивления и колючего страха. Он боялся даже представить, что такое возможно. Может, он не так понял? Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы так оно и было. Ошибка. Ошибка… Эльф ошибся. Не могла Белла узнать, не могла догадаться…  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
— Господин Регулус, — залепетал Кикимер, — мисс Белла была на Гриммо.  
— Когда? — упавшим голосом спросил Блэк.  
— Несколько минут назад. Кикимер искал вас повсюду, он как раз отправился в дом господина Сириуса, который больше не сын…  
— Где сейчас Белла?  
Домовик дёрнулся.  
— Она там. Мисс Белла привела с собой Тёмного Лорда. Кикимер сидел на кухне вместе со Слинки и ждал хозяина. Кикимер вспомнил, что ему нельзя показываться на глаза тёмному волшебнику…  
Сердце Регулуса чуть не остановилось.  
Он там. Какой ужас. Волдеморт в их доме прямо сейчас. Беллатриса показала ему особняк дяди Альфарда.  
Регулус попытался что-то сказать, но не нашёл слова. Происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Ему показалось, что само время обернулось против него.  
Блэк растерянно огляделся в поисках брата, Гарри… Гермионы. Что делать? Где они? Куда бежать?  
Грейнджер сражалась сразу с двумя волшебниками. С первым она справилась быстро. Он так много двигался, что сам напоролся на магический луч. Его голова, превратившаяся в огромную тыкву, заставила его плюхнуться назад. Но второй колдун, в котором Регулус узнал Эйвери, ни в чём не уступал Гермионе и знал столько тёмных проклятий, что Связующие чары для Ч.Е.Р.В. — лишь безобидная формула в его устах.  
Блэк позабыл обо всём на свете: о Кикимере, Беллатрисе и Тёмном Лорде. На мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение, он подумал, правильно ли поступает, и побежал к Грейнджер.  
Тыквоголовый Пожиратель слепо шарил руками, надеясь отыскать обронённую палочку, но наткнувшись на Гермиону, схватился за её лодыжку. Грейнджер замешкалась от неожиданности, и этого хватило, чтобы пропустить простейшее Коллошио от Эйвери. Она сделала шаг в сторону, дёрнулась, но не смогла пошевелить приклеившейся ногой. Неловкое движение заставило Гермиону пошатнуться и, в конце концов, упасть.  
Поль замахнулся для смертельного заклинания.  
— Круцио! — ещё никогда Непростительное проклятье не давалось Блэку так просто.  
Белла была права. Желание причинить человеку боль — отличное подспорье.  
Спина Эйвери причудливо изогнулась. Поль рухнул на землю и завизжал.  
Странное ликование разливалось в груди Блэка при виде корчившегося Поля, будто это Эйвери был главным виновником того, что случилось за эти ужасные минуты.  
Гермиона смотрела на Регулуса во все глаза. Перемена в его лице была так разительна, что это, наверняка, пугало её. Плевать. Он не хотел об этом думать, не желал ничего чувствовать, кроме собственной ненависти, потому что она была сильнее отчаяния. Гул крови в ушах казался Регулусу боем барабанов.  
— Хватит, — произнесла Гермиона, тронув его плечо. — Регулус, хватит! — её голос наплыл на него словно издалека.  
Блэк посмотрел на неё, задыхаясь, словно не он пытал, а его. Регулус скользнул по девушке взглядом, увидел рассечённую бровь и порванный рукав мантии. Волосы Гермионы взметнулись на ветру. Губы Регулуса дёрнулись.  
«Она ещё не знает, что всё кончено», — эта мысль отрезвила его, и чувства, от которых он отгородился стеной праведной ярости, хлынули с новой силой.  
Блэк рывком притянул Гермиону к себе. Она была слишком шокирована его действиями, чтобы пытаться высвободиться снова.  
Хлопок аппарации, и они приземлились у ворот.  
Перед глазами Регулуса плясали чёрные точки, но это не помешало ему увидеть разбитые решётки, похожие на согнутые полумесяцы.  
— Нет, нет, нет… — Блэк выпустил руку ошарашенной Гермионы, перелез через искривлённые прутья и, сорвавшись на бег, поспешил к дому. Риск столкнуться лицом к лицу с Тёмным Лордом не мог его остановить, ничто не могло, даже цена собственной жизни.  
«Поздно, — твердил он. — Слишком поздно».  
Небо низко нависало над крышей, лунный свет врывался в распахнутые двери, от вида которых перехватывало дыхание.  
— Господин Регулус, мисс Гермиона! — пропищал всклокоченный Слинки, вынырнув из тени, но Блэк не затормозил. Он ворвался в гостиную и резко остановился на пороге, сражённый приливной волной страха.  
Золотая коробка стояла на столе в квадрате блёкло-синего света, щедро льющегося из окна. Регулус услышал за спиной сбившееся дыхание Грейнджер и оглянулся, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
— Не может быть, — пробормотала она, прижав руку к груди. — Невозможно…  
Регулус приблизился к коробке и увидел, что она, вопреки его ожиданиям, не была пуста.  
В ней лежал свёрнутый вдвое лист бумаги.  
Регулус медленно развернул записку, с усилием справившись с дрожью в пальцах. Его губы зашевелились.

**«Р. А. Б.**   
**Да, ты раскрыл мою тайну, но только и всего. Я вернул свои крестражи, а волшебник, на которого ты надеешься, даже не родится. Оставляю тебе жизнь — проклятие кольца всё равно скоро сведёт тебя в могилу.**   
**Ты умрёшь в страшных муках, а я буду жить вечно.**

**Лорд Волдеморт»**


	41. Новый день

Туман поднялся выше. Утро вступало в свои права.  
Гермиона очнулась в своей постели и несколько мгновений смотрела в окно, мысленно отмечая всё, что попадалось на глаза: облака, пронёсшуюся высоко в небе птицу, упавшую с карниза каплю.  
Грейнджер не знала, как оказалась в своей спальне, не помнила, в какой момент уснула, не желала вспоминать, ведь тогда придётся думать о пропавших крестражах, Годриковой Впадине, причитаниях зарёванного Слинки, бессвязном бормотании Кикимера и записке с ужасными словами.  
Позади была длинная ночь.  
Гермиона поднялась с кровати и поняла, что понятия не имеет, где собственная волшебная палочка. Она осмотрелась и увидела её, выглядывающую из кармана мантии, аккуратно лежащей на кресле.  
Грейнджер взяла палочку и спустилась вниз, по пути заглянув в соседние комнаты.  
Все спальни были пусты.  
В холле и библиотеке тоже никого не оказалось, даже вездесущая Бестия, обычно мельтешащая на глазах, куда-то подевалась.  
Гермиона позвала Слинки, но эльф не явился.  
Ей казалось, что она осталась одна во всём доме, вынужденная тенью бродить по бесконечным коридорам, переходить из одной комнаты в другую.  
Со стороны гостиной донёсся чей-то вздох, и она поспешила туда.  
Гермиона повернула ручку и вошла. Внутри ещё пахло свежей краской. Дверь на террасу была открыта, и со стороны сада в помещение наползал туман. Ветра не было, ветки кустов за окнами не шевелились. Всё замерло. Как и Гарри.  
Он сидел на новеньком диване и сминал блестящую ткань в руках. Гарри избавился от метаморф-медали. Его настоящие волосы были всклокочены, лицо перепачкано.  
— Он убил его, — сказал Поттер, стискивая в пальцах мантию-невидимку. — Гермиона, — он посмотрел на подругу, — ты понимаешь? Джеймс мёртв! Мой отец мёртв!  
Грейнджер подлетела к нему, заключила в крепкие объятия и услышала, как Гарри стал хватать ртом воздух — словно он долго пробыл под водой, прежде чем выбраться на поверхность.  
Так уже было, когда Рон оставил их посреди леса. Но на сей раз Поттер был обижен на саму судьбу.  
— Мы с Сириусом нашли тело под обломками, — прохрипел Поттер. Слёзы выступили на его глазах, а голос задрожал. — Волдеморт убил его, — повторил Гарри, отпрянув. — И я не смог это предотвратить, Гермиона. Не смог! Всё повторяется. Менять прошлое было ошибкой. О чём я только думал? Я боюсь сделать шаг, чтобы не потерять кого-то ещё, — сказал он, дёрнув подбородком.  
Перед рассветом Регулус восстановил ворота и убрал коробку. Гермиона не заметила, куда он подевал записку, а спросить не решилась. У неё было слишком много времени на размышления. Она не могла рассказать Гарри о пропаже крестражей. Не сейчас. Это сломает его окончательно.  
«Всё кончено».  
Регулус не понимал, как был прав, ведь ему не доводилось видеть дом Поттеров спустя двадцать лет, оплетённый плющом, заросший травой, всеми покинутый…  
Внезапно Гарри поднялся и вытер лицо ладонями.  
— Куда ты? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.  
— Ты была права с самого начала, — прошептал Гарри, потрепав её по плечу, и с трудом выговорил: — Права во всём, а я был глуп и упрям. Видишь, опять всё испортил…  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Пытаться хоть что-то исправить, — сказал Поттер и вышел, оставив смятую мантию на диване.

  
* * *

Гермиона выпрямилась, подошла к распахнутой двери, ведущей на террасу, и устало прижалась головой к косяку.  
Только что перед ней был совершенно незнакомый человек, измученный и замкнутый, потерявший надежду. Её поразили глаза друга, в глубине которых что-то, столько лет не позволявшее ему останавливаться, погасло. Гарри ушёл, и она снова осталась одна.  
Ему оказались не нужны утешения, но она сама отчаянно в них нуждалась… чтобы кто-нибудь обнял её, успокоил.  
Нет, не кто-нибудь, а…  
«Регулус. Он где-то недалеко!» — напомнила себе Гермиона, вцепившись пальцами в браслет.  
«Ты нужна мне!» — сказал он всего несколько часов тому назад, и это не было простой дружеской заботой.  
Не раздумывая больше, Гермиона сбежала по ступенькам в сад и двинулась вдоль аллеи, заметив, что всё вокруг начало таять. С ветвей деревьев стекала вода.  
На юге Англии запахло приближающейся весной.  
Поняв, что забрела в такую часть сада, где ни разу не бывала до этого, Гермиона остановилась. Она смахнула капли с волос и обняла себя за плечи. Прохладно, но возвращаться за мантией совсем уж не хотелось, наоборот, неведомая сила тянула дальше и подсказывала дорогу.  
Узкая тропа, нитью угадывающаяся под ногами, вела к оранжерее — туда, где Гермиона в прошлый раз нашла Блэка. Она обошла здание и искренне обрадовалась, увидев его вновь.  
Регулус стоял перед входом, опираясь на перила, и размеренно покачивал в опущенной руке отломанную ветку, усыпанную белыми и светло-зелёными бутонами.  
Гермиона поторопилась к нему, боясь, если промедлит — он исчезнет, скроется в призрачном тумане. Блэк заметил девушку и вместо привычного шутливого приветствия негромко спросил:  
— Ты уже встретила Гарри, верно?  
— Да, — выдохнула Грейнджер. — Никогда не видела его таким подавленным и… Я не смогла рассказать ему о пропаже.  
— Я тоже, — признался Блэк и немного помедлил. — Знаешь, а ведь когда-то я считал, что ненавижу Джеймса Поттера. Иногда желал ему смерти, отчаянно желал, мне казалось, что это из-за него Сириус отдалился от нас. Отвратительное чувство… Но это никогда не было взаправду, ты веришь?  
— Ну конечно, — поспешно произнесла Гермиона, приблизившись.  
Регулус внимательно посмотрел на неё и как-то странно безрадостно усмехнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — он отложил ветку, снял пальто и набросил его на плечи Гермионе. Она почувствовала волнующий почти неуловимый аромат, он держался в ткани и напоминал о площадке в коридоре Хогвартса, о том времени, когда всё ещё было хорошо.  
— Прости, вчера я обожгла тебя, — пробормотала Грейнджер.  
— Пустяки. Не в первый раз, между прочим.  
— Верно, — сникла Гермиона и вдруг, набравшись смелости, отрывисто заговорила: — Я чувствую себя ужасно. Вчера я так на тебя сердилась! Или думала, что это так. Но теперь поняла. Ты пытался помочь. Всегда, а я… У Гарри случилась беда. Сириус проклят, крестражи пропали, но…  
— Но? — тихо переспросил Блэк.  
— Это чудовищно! Всё, о чём я думаю сейчас, так это о твоих словах, о том, что ты сказал мне ночью… Иначе я бы так и не нашла в себе силы подняться с кровати.  
Регулус приподнял брови в знак удивления.  
— И что же я сказал такого примечательного?  
Она не смотрела на его лицо, но поняла по голосу, что он всё-таки нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.  
— Ты сказал, что я нужна тебе. Почему?  
— Почему… — отстранённо повторил Регулус. Он сорвал с лежащей рядом ветки нераскрывшийся цветок и вложил ей в ладонь.  
— Смотри. Придётся немного поторопить, — произнёс Блэк. Он закрыл глаза, слегка нахмурился, и бутон сам по себе стал медленно раскручиваться, превращаясь в цветок, белоснежный, как свадебное кружево. — Чем он пахнет? Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь, Гермиона?  
Она не ощутила чего-то особенного. Ничего не изменилось. Может быть, в другой ситуации она и смогла бы уловить хоть какой-то аромат, но Блэк не отходил, мешая сосредоточиться.  
— Это цветы трепетливых кустиков, — не дав ей ответить, продолжил Регулус. — Их добавляют в Амортенцию — самое сильное любовное зелье. Тебе это известно? Вижу, что да, но сами цветы ты никогда не видела. Бутоны появляются раз в сто лет, вряд ли маглорождённая волшебница встречала их где-то.  
Грейнджер невольно вздрогнула, но Регулус приподнял её лицо за подбородок, взял цветок и бережно вставил его в волосы Гермионы.  
Она взглянула Регулусу в глаза, серые и блестящие, как поверхность бушующего моря. Серебряные искры, обычно так ярко блестевшие вокруг его зрачков, потухли. Ей показалось, что она тонет, падает во взбаламученную воду. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Дрожь пробрала до самых кончиков пальцев, а почва словно ушла из-под ног. Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что Блэк, должно быть, слышал его удары. Гермионе ужасно захотелось коснуться кожи у него под рубашкой, прижать ладонь к его груди, выпустить из памяти все несчастья и почувствовать чужое сердцебиение. Сердцебиение живого человека.  
— Когда ты рядом, эти цветы не пахнут для меня ничем, сливаются, — быстро сказал Блэк. — Видимо, потому что я люблю тебя.  
Люблю. Это слово никогда ещё так не звучало в ушах Гермионы. Она слышала его от родителей, от тётушки из Ливерпуля, на службе в церкви, от Гарри и много раз от Рона, но никогда прежде, оно не задевало её до такой степени, не проникало в душу так глубоко, не было настолько приятно. Оно вертелось в голове, волнующее, странное, и Блэк, произнеся это простое короткое слово, нахмурился и смутился, будто нарушил какой-то запрет, словно его нельзя было произносить вслух.  
— Разобралась? Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую? Теперь понимаешь?  
Грейнджер слабо кивнула.  
— И тебя не заботит, что я маглорождённая?  
Регулус закатал левый рукав рубашки.  
— А тебя не заботит «это»? — проговорил он, опустив глаза на Чёрную метку.  
— Абсолютно — нет. Меня волнует другое, — Гермиона поймала его взгляд. — Когда же ты, наконец, наберёшься смелости и поцелуешь меня?  
Регулус шумно перевёл дыхание и привлёк её к себе.  
— Сейчас.  
Гермиона ощутила губы Блэка на своих губах и одновременно почувствовала его напряжение, словно он опасался, что она отпрянет, даже затаил дыхание.  
Она стиснула руки у него на затылке и подумала, что, пожалуй, знала, с самого начала знала: так и будет. Ещё с того дня в Хогсмиде, когда Регулус впервые улыбнулся ей. Она лишила себя стольких минут в его объятьях.  
Пальто упало с плеч Гермионы и повисло на руке Блэка, лежащей на её талии.  
Пар от их дыхания смешался.  
Регулус разочарованно выдохнул. Ему показалось, что Гермиона ускользает от него, когда она стала отклоняться назад.  
— Я такая дотошная, мне всё нужно объяснять.  
Регулус вернул пальто ей на плечи, пропустил свободные рукава между своими пальцами и потянул ткань на себя, тем самым снова притягивая девушку ближе.  
— Прости, — прошептал он ей в волосы. — Прости меня.  
— За что? — спросила она.  
— Видимо, Тёмный Лорд всё-таки проверил свой медальон и получил мою записку. Он понял, узнал подпись. Жаль, что всё так закончилось. Менять прошлое было ошибкой.  
«То же самое сказал Гарри», — подумала Гермиона.  
— Мы спасли тебе жизнь.  
Регулус закрыл глаза.  
— И вот к чему это приве…  
— Молчи, — попросила Гермиона. Ей показалось, что сейчас Блэк начнёт возражать, но он послушался. — Ты же со мной, остальное не так важно.  
— Не так важно, — произнёс Регулус.  
— Да, — с лёгкостью согласилась она. — И знаешь, я бы желала никогда не покидать этот сад, никогда не возвращаться в дом… никогда… только стоять здесь рядом с тобой. И мне ничуть не стыдно.


	42. Пауки плетут паутину

Тео без труда проник через ворота, признавшие в нём одного из Ноттов, и побрёл к особняку. Садовая дорожка была запущена и мало походила на ту, что когда-то знал Теодор. Ему приходилось пригибать голову, чтобы уклоняться от низко свисающих веток. Он торопился. От спешки кололо в боку, а дыхание то и дело сбивалось.  
До рассвета оставалось совсем немного времени, но в тени деревьев сохранялась темнота, и Тео не боялся быть обнаруженным.  
Нотт всматривался в тёмные очертания кустарников, фонарных столбов и обнесённых снегом вазонов, и ему не верилось, что он был здесь всего несколько дней назад. Его следы давно замело, и только отголоски памяти подсказывали Тео верную дорогу.  
Тео опустился на колени, наплевав на холод, и раздвинул ветки можжевельника. Одна из них спружинила и мазнула ему по лицу.  
«Ничего, — пробормотал Нотт себе под нос. — Я заслужил».  
Пальцы дрожали, отказывались слушаться. Тео ощущал себя больным трясучкой. Однако руки нашли желаемое, и вскоре обледеневший металлический осколок впился в кожу, оставляя свой след. Поморщившись, Теодор достал часть прибора из-под снега и увидел на солнечном луче свою кровь.  
Золотой и красный — цвета Гриффиндора. Это цвета Гермионы Грейнджер, и единственно важное для Нотта сейчас. Все его мысли были устремлены к этой девчонке.  
Столько раз Тео размышлял над тем, где сейчас Праудфутт. Сколько лет ещё должно пройти, чтобы он создал свой хроноворот? Слишком много. И в тот момент, когда Теодор смирился с невозможностью вернуться, вдруг узнал, что Грейнджер может быть где-то неподалёку, а не на расстоянии в двадцать лет.  
Присутствию Гермионы у дома Поттеров было только одно объяснение — она тоже переместилась во времени.  
Она здесь.  
У него появилась надежда, прочно связанная с бывшей однокурсницей и частью волшебного прибора, до этого момента похороненной в Нотт-парке.  
«Если у Грейнджер сохранился обломок хроноворота, я смогу вернуться назад. А потом снова попробую спасти родителей. Только бы найти её саму».  
Тео сунул осколок в карман, набрал пригоршню снега, чтобы очистить руки, и скатал снежок. Его вес на ладони напоминал о детстве, зимних вылазках с друзьями в Сладкое королевство и последнем счастливом Рождестве, ведь уже на пятом курсе, сев в карету на станции Хогсмида, Теодор впервые увидел фестралов.  
Сесилия Нотт умерла быстро и легко. Её ужалило ядовитое растение, невесть откуда выросшее в клумбе среди азалий. Мать частенько работала в саду, отказываясь от помощи домовиков. Маркусу это не нравилось — чистокровной волшебнице негоже возиться в земле. Он запрещал жене трудиться руками — как магле, и Сесилия делала вид, что смирилась с таким положением вещей, но сама занималась цветами втайне от мужа.  
Тео помнил, как она заговорщицки улыбалась, сидя в кресле-качалке на веранде, и любовно оглядывала свои труды. Знай он тогда, к чему это приведёт, давно рассказал бы всё отцу.  
В тот роковой день Маркуса не было рядом. Его призвал Тёмный Лорд. И только сейчас Теодор понял, что пока мать умирала на его глазах, отец кого-то убивал, сжигал чей-то дом или ползал на коленях перед своим Лордом в надежде, что семья Ноттов не повторит участь грязнокровок.  
«Почему, почему ты никогда не говорил об этом, папа? Ведь тебе не могло это нравиться, невозможно любить убивать».  
Тео выпрямился и вздёрнул подбородок.  
Первые рассветные лучи робко заглядывали в окна особняка.  
Теодор взошёл на веранду и ненадолго остановился. Он был готов поклясться, что на какую-то долю секунду ощутил аромат лимонов.  
Тео взобрался на подоконник и прошептал отпирающее заклинание.  
Щеколда поддалась мгновенно: никак тоже учуяла хозяйскую кровь.  
Мёртвый волк встретил Нотта оскалом.  
— Ничего не говори, — бросил молчаливому чучелу Тео. — Я больше не боюсь ни тебя, ни твоего хозяина.  
Ему почудилось, будто зверь насмешливо фыркнул, но не перестал с любопытством следить за тем, как Тео, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, принялся шарить по столу, нетерпеливо выдвигая ящики. Наконец в одном из них Нотт нашёл искомое. Под карманными часами на длинной цепочке лежал альбом.  
Шершавые пальцы пробежались по знакомой кожаной поверхности и принялись сражаться с застёжкой.  
Лицо Тео озарила улыбка. Нотт опустился на стул и положил перед собой альбом. В нём хранилось множество колдографий, но пустые страницы говорили Теодору больше, чем заполненные снимками. Он переворачивал чистые листы с особой заботой.  
«На этом месте появится свадебная колдография, — отметил Теодор, — тут буду я, совсем маленький в смешном воротнике с рюшами. Мой первый полёт на детской метле. Драко, Блейз и Дафна со мной на Святочном балу. А здесь останется коричневое пятно от шоколада, из-за которого отец отберёт у меня метлу на целый месяц», — Нотт коснулся кремовой бумаги и оставил на ней красный отпечаток.  
Рана, полученная от осколка хроноворота, всё ещё кровоточила. Тео попробовал избавиться от пятна, но сделал только хуже. Оно размазалось.  
Страница была испорчена.  
Теодор раздражённо перевернул её.  
Что толку разглядывать несуществующее? Эти снимки, драгоценные моменты, остались лишь в его памяти, ему не нужен был альбом, чтобы вернуться к ним.  
Он пришёл сюда только за одной конкретной колдографией, и она была на месте, выглядела совсем новой. Отец любил её и мог часами разглядывать людей, запечатлённых на ней. Слизеринцы сдержанно улыбались с глянцевой бумаги. Очаровательная белокурая ведьмочка махала рукой, затянутой в белую перчатку. На груди девушки блестел значок капитана команды по квиддичу. Во втором ряду, как и положено вратарю, сидел Маркус Нотт, а в первом — рядом с профессором Слизнортом место ловца занимал тот самый волшебник, которого Тео видел прошедшей ночью. Он исчез вместе с Грейнджер.  
Нотт самодовольно хмыкнул.  
Не ошибся.  
Надо узнать имя этого слизеринского ловца! Но у кого?  
На ум приходила только одна кандидатура.  
Теодор вынул снимок, сунул альбом на дно ящика стола и покосился на чучело. Оно наблюдало за ним со своего постамента. В утреннем свете Тео не нашёл в нём ничего страшного.  
— Когда встречаешь настоящее чудовище, перестаёшь бояться поддельных, — проговорил Нотт.  
Волк улыбнулся.

  
* * *

У него не получалось её ненавидеть. Он пробовал, но тёплая улыбка, зелёные глаза и тёмно-рыжие волосы сводили все его попытки на нет. Разве можно испытывать что-то плохое к светлому искреннему существу? Разве можно не любить Лили? Его солнечную Лили, способную согреть одним взглядом.  
Ветер свистел в переулках. Облака загораживали луну, а фонари на улицах Коукворта снова своевольничали: то загорались, то гасли по собственному желанию. На этот раз они выбрали второе, что было только на руку Северусу.  
Ему бы повернуть назад и скрыться в чёрной дымке, бежать как можно дальше, но беспокойство за Лили оказалось сильнее страха за свою жизнь, ярче старой обиды и отчаяннее всего, что когда-либо выкидывал за свои девятнадцать лет Северус Снейп.  
С минуты на минуту Пожиратели смерти пожалуют в Коукворт и попытаются убить его маленькое солнце.  
Когда-то они хорошо знали друг друга — он и Лили. Теперь Снейп другой человек, старше, ожесточеннее, хуже… и только слабый огонёк детских воспоминаний ещё горел где-то внутри Северуса, сопротивляясь.  
Это его любовь к Лили. Ни один Тёмный Лорд не сможет её забрать.  
Северус натянул капюшон до самых глаз, но от бега по ступенькам, ткань слетела с головы и повисла за плечами. Дверь содрогнулась под ударами кулаков.  
— Господи, кто это ломится в такой час?  
— Откройте! — выкрикнул Снейп и толкнул дверь, едва только щёлкнули замки.  
Мистер Эванс узнал его, когда-то давно он приглашал на обед странного друга своей крошки Лили — мальчика с нездоровым цветом кожи, чёрными бусинами глаз и странным именем «Северус».  
— Он хороший, папа, и в нём прорва волшебства, — говорила Лили, и Снейп, слышавший всё, искренне улыбался. Это было давно. От того ребёнка почти ничего не осталось. Десять лет — слишком большой срок.  
— Вам нужно уходить, — без предисловий заявил Снейп, встретившись взглядом с появившейся в вестибюле Лили. — Здесь вот-вот будут Пожиратели смерти!  
Эванс вскрикнула и прижала ладонь к губам. На безымянном пальце сверкнуло кольцо.  
— Уходите, — хрипло прошептал Северус, отпрянув. — Мешкать нельзя.  
Сверху послышалось ворчание разбуженной Петунии. Слава Мерлину, мистер Эванс быстро взял себя в руки и побежал наверх за женой и старшей дочерью. Крики наполнили дом.  
— Это всё из-за неё! — вопила Петуния, показавшись на площадке второго этажа. — Я не хочу никуда уходить! С какой стати? И этот уродец снова тут?! Что он здесь делает?  
— О Боже, Туни, закрой рот и спускайся! — вспыхнула Лили. — У тебя вся жизнь впереди, чтобы проклинать меня, но сначала мне нужно аппарировать вас в безопасное место, — она оглянулась на звук хлопнувшей двери. — Северус, стой! — воскликнула Лили, выбежав за ним на крыльцо.  
Снейп обернулся. Он заметил, как дрожат её губы, и на какое-то время Лили Эванс снова стала для него маленькой испуганной девочкой, впервые узнавшей о дементорах.  
За её спиной появились встревоженные родители и сестра.  
— Никто не должен знать, что я был здесь, — сказал Снейп. — Не говори никому. Хорошо?  
Эванс кивнула и попыталась взять его за руку. Кожа у Лили была тёплой, как летний песок, но Северус не желал прикосновений. Зачем? Лили хотела сказать, что у него есть шанс? Нет. Он опоздал, но по-прежнему желал ей счастья.  
«Пусть даже с Поттером».  
— Поторопись.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она. — Спасибо, Северус.  
Снейп грустно улыбнулся.  
Теперь в его жизни появилось новое приятное воспоминание, ещё одно светлое пятно.  
Стоя перед Волдемортом в зале особняка Лестрейнджей, Северус тщательно запечатывал его в своей памяти, попутно стараясь не думать о том, что Джеймс Поттер мёртв.  
Пожиратели смерти собрались вокруг.  
— Вижу, все вы заметили отсутствие Люциуса, — пробирающим до костей шипением отозвался Волдеморт.  
Северус не мог с ним согласиться. Малфой волновал его меньше всего на свете.  
— Он больше не принадлежит к Ближнему кругу и должен быть благодарен за то, что я сохранил ему жизнь. Но мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать его глупость, — Тёмный Лорд ненадолго замолчал, поворачивая палочку в пальцах. — В больших семьях всегда находятся паршивые овцы. Среди нас, как оказалось, есть подобные заблудшие души. И даже тот, кто стоит бок о бок с вами, способен предать наше великое дело вне зависимости от степени благородства его семьи.  
Беллатриса, стоящая по правую руку от Северуса, шумно и скорбно вздохнула.  
Снейп напрягся, но не подал виду, что услышанное хоть как-то его касалось.  
— Изме-ена, — протянул Волдеморт. — Вот, чем пропахли эти стены.  
— Я видел своими глазами Регулуса Блэка у дома Поттеров вместе с братом! — выкрикнул Мальсибер, и в глубине души Северус был благодарен школьному другу, невольно привлёкшему внимание Волдеморта. — Он жив!  
— Он был там? Мальчишка Блэков? — спросил Тёмный Лорд и неожиданно громко рассмеялся. — Забавно. Ну что ж. Да будет вам известно, Мистер Блэк встал на защиту грязнокровок.  
Пожиратели смерти зашевелились, послышалось беспокойное бормотание.  
Снейп удивлённо посмотрел на Беллу. Регулус — жив? Что за фокус выкинул этот баловень судьбы, чтобы вернуться с того света?  
— Он применил к Полю Круцио. Я попытался добраться до него, но не успел, — продолжал Мальсибер, — на площади появились авроры. Регулус исчез вместе с какой-то девкой, а Поля забрали люди Крауча.  
«Вот тебе и единение. Как же он решился на такое? Разве Регулус не понимал, что тем самым подписал себе смертный приговор? Ага, конечно, — язвительно произнёс внутренний голос в голове Снейпа, — а о чём думал ты, когда помчался к Лили. Только о том, чтобы спасти её».  
— Разумеется, Роберт, — ответил Тёмный Лорд, — мистер Эйвери вскоре снова обретёт свободу, а Блэк ещё поплатится за своё вероломство, уже начал расплачиваться. Есть ещё кое-что важное. С Поттерами решено, но сейчас нужно покончить с Эванс. Найдите её и убейте.  
Пожиратели услужливо загудели.  
Северуса прошиб холодный пот. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, ноздри побелели. Он не понимал, почему Волдеморт с таким упорством преследует Лили.  
Какими же злобными, полными ненависти были его глаза.  
Она всего лишь маглорождённая волшебница. Ей не всегда удавались боевые чары, Эванс слишком ценила жизнь, чтобы лишать её кого-то другого. Её место в Ордене Феникса — фикция, аккуратная подпись на стариковской бумажке. Лили жалела даже препарированную жабу на уроках Слизнорта.  
— Последний враг истребится, — произнёс Волдеморт.  
Волшебники вторили ему.  
Снейп молчал.

  
* * *

Теодор быстро шагал между рядами невзрачных домов, надеясь уловить дуновение магии, исходящее от одного из них. Над крышами возвышалась фабричная труба, размеренными выхлопами выбрасывающая вверх тёмный дым. Чёрные и белые полосы расчертили весь небосвод. Скрежет железных механизмов стучал где-то в недрах фабрики.  
Бум. Бум. Бум.  
В ушах Тео грохотало. Раздражающий стук не прекращался, но жители Паучьего тупика, привыкшие к подобному звуковому сопровождению, не обращали на него никакого внимания. Пожилая женщина из дома грязно-жёлтого цвета выметала за порог мусор. Несколько мальчишек сидели на крыльце местной забегаловки и усердно наматывали жестяную проволоку на рваную шину.  
Тео заглянул в несколько убогих двориков, тщетно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Потратив около часа на блуждание по грязным улочкам городка, Теодор смирился с мыслью, что найти среди неряшливых коттеджей, кирпичных заборов и разбитых фонарей дом Снейпа своими усилиями невозможно.  
Нотт остановился посреди мостовой и огляделся. Магла, которую он заметил за уборкой, отложила веник и вытерла руки о юбку. Женщина сразу же обратила на него внимание, ещё когда он только появился возле забора.  
— Добрый день, — сказал Тео, нацепив приятную улыбку.  
Старуха шмыгнула носом, увенчанным бородавкой, и проковыляла к калитке, не переставая подозрительно щуриться. Она остановилась перед Ноттом, отделяемая от него забором, и окинула Тео таким взглядом, словно он был опасным преступником, сбежавшим из Азкабана.  
— Я ищу одного человека. Он должен жить где-то, — Тео передёрнул плечами, — здесь. Это Паучий тупик, верно?  
— Верно-то верно. И кто же вам тут понадобился? У нас городок маленький, все друг друга знают.  
— Надеюсь на это, — сказал Теодор. — Мне нужен Северус Снейп.  
Старуха заглянула ему через плечо и потянулась за клюкой, подпирающей калитку.  
— Не к добру тебя принесло.  
— Так вы знаете его или нет?  
— Кто же этого выродка не знает? Ведьмин сыночек, как отец помер, так совсем распустился. При свете дня только из дома Снейпов валит цветной дым.  
Теодор задрал голову, всматриваясь в небо над Паучим тупиком. Ничего. Всё было серым, и даже полоски чёрного дыма слились с облаками в сплошную безнадёжную массу.  
— Нелюди они, — продолжила женщина. — Тьфу.  
Тео непроизвольно стиснул палочку крепче.  
Старуха заметила её в его руке и отшатнулась.  
— Прочь!  
— Как мне найти дом Снейпов? — спросил Тео.  
Магла попыталась отпрянуть, но Нотт успел схватить её за локоть.  
— Как?  
Она дёрнула подбородком в сторону.  
— Там они, твои Снейпы, сразу за сторожкой. А теперь проваливай!  
— С превеликим удовольствием, — процедил Нотт, отворачиваясь. Парочка нехороших мыслишек посетили его голову, но времени на их воплощение не было. И всё-таки Тео негодовал от того, как уродливая старушенция отзывалась о волшебнике. Какое тёмное, дремучее невежество! И как угораздило Северуса Снейпа поселиться в этом убогом месте?  
Нотт остановился у последнего дома, двор которого был совершенно пуст. Дверь открыла женщина с чёрными внимательными глазами. Её сходство со Снейпом было на лицо.  
— Я пришёл к вашему сыну, — сказал Тео, легко качнув головой в знак приветствия.  
— Вы волшебник?  
Теодор, удивлённый вопросом, быстро кивнул.  
— Проходите. Меня зовут Эйлин. Мой сын ждёт вас?  
— Нет, — негромко ответил Тео, впервые ясно осознав, что совершенно никому не нужен на этом свете. — Меня давно никто не ждёт.  
В тёмных глазах Эйлин промелькнуло что-то странное, что-то такое, от чего Нотт успел отвыкнуть — материнская забота.  
— Садитесь. Северус сейчас спустится. Может, вам что-нибудь нужно?  
В её голосе была такая теплота, что Тео стало неудобно. Она сочувствовала ему. Эта женщина, одетая в штопанное платье, шаркающая ногой, смотрела на него с жалостью.  
— Я бы не отказался от стакана воды, — выдавил Нотт, опустившись на диван.  
Миссис Снейп улыбнулась и удалилась.  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — неожиданно донеслось до Нотта. Тео вскочил на ноги и увидел мрачную физиономию Снейпа, явно не желающего быть кому-то полезным вопреки вопросу.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, сэр, — по старой привычке обратился Нотт.  
— И по какой-то только вам известной причине считаете, что я вам её окажу? Мне кажется, я исчерпал лимит добрых поступков при нашей первой встрече, мистер…  
— Теодор. Называйте меня по имени, — попросил Нотт.  
— Теодор, — скривив губы, повторил Северус. — Зачем вы здесь? Почувствовали какие-то неприятные симптомы после выпитого зелья?  
— Нет, нет. Я пришёл не поэтому. Я ведь так и не поблагодарил вас. Спасибо!  
— Тёмный Лорд уже отблагодарил меня, — ничего не выражающим тоном произнёс Снейп.  
«Решайся! — внушил себе Тео. — Сейчас или никогда! Решайся!»  
— Может, ты представишь мне своего друга, Северус? — мягко спросила Эйлин, зайдя в комнату с бокалом воды для гостя.  
— Теодор, — буркнул Снейп.  
— Очень приятно, Теодор, — улыбнулась Эйлин. — Я так давно не видела волшебников, здесь в Паучьем тупике нет колдунов, кроме меня и Северуса, только простецы.  
— Правда? — взяв бокал, пробормотал Нотт. — Очень жаль. Похоже, Коукворт — один из тех маленьких городков, где все друг друга знают, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову после разговора со старой мегерой.  
Снейп сузил глаза.  
— Мама, ты не оставишь нас? — с подчёркнутым спокойствием попросил Северус.  
— О, конечно, — согласилась Эйлин. — Заходите к нам, Теодор. Я буду рада видеть вас.  
— Спасибо, мэм.  
Снейп дождался, когда мать покинет комнату, и подлетел к Нотту, выставив перед собой волшебную палочку.  
— Говори, что тебе надо и убирайся! Это Тёмный Лорд подослал тебя?  
— Никто меня не подсылал! — горячо возразил потрясённый Теодор. — Я пришёл за помощью. Вы единственный, к кому я могу обратиться, кого спросить.  
— В таком случае ты ошибся адресом, — ядовито сказал Северус.  
— Пожалуйста, — проговорил Нотт, внезапно оробев. Память была слишком свежа. Тео упорно видел в Северусе Снейпе своего декана. — Мне нужно найти человека с колдографии. Взгляните, вы знаете его? — непослушными пальцами Тео вытянул из-за пазухи снимок отцовской команды и указал на волшебника, сидящего на месте ловца.  
Недовольно поджав губы, Северус покосился на колдографию.  
— Допустим, я знаю его, — процедил Снейп. — Что из этого?  
Теодор растерялся. Что сказать. Правду? Слишком рискованно. Он уставился в протёртый половик под ногами и задался вопросом, почему Снейп так разозлился после его слов о Коукворте. И тут его осенило.  
Нотт нарочно игнорировал поствоенные газеты, но история жертвенной любви Северуса Снейпа не обсуждал в Магической Британии только ленивый.  
— Он любил её всю жизнь, свою Лили, — утирая слёзы умиления, причитала миссис Эрика Фоули после очередного прочтения скандальной истории, вышедшей из-под пера Скитер, и домовые эльфы рыдали навзрыд.  
— Это вы предупредили Эванс, — проронил Тео. — Поэтому испугались, что Тёмный Лорд прислал меня за вами? — он посмотрел на Снейпа и догадался, что попал в точку. Смесь досады и удивления отчётливо отразилась в чёрных глазах.  
— Какая любопытная теория, — с издёвкой протянул Северус. — Почему же вы не побежали со своими выдумками насчёт моей якобы измены к Тёмному Лорду? Или снова отказывает человеческий язык? Я что-то не заметил трудностей изложения.  
— Вы сделали это из-за неё, — сказал Нотт. — Вы любите Лили Эванс. Если это так, действительно так, вы должны назвать имя человека на снимке. Я видел его в Годриковой Впадине у дома Поттеров. С ним была девушка, которую я ищу. От неё зависит моя жизнь и многие-многие другие, в том числе и Эванс.  
Снейп медлил.  
— Кто ты такой?  
Тео провёл ладонью по лицу. Знать бы самому — кто он теперь.  
— Это неважно. Надеюсь, скоро станет таковым. Я исчезну, и вы меня не вспомните.  
Снейп подошёл к окну и выглянул в щель между приоткрытыми створками. Нотт знал, что он там видел: грязные дома, замызганные ограды, маглов, которые не любили его и боялись.  
— Это Регулус Блэк, — неожиданно произнёс Снейп.  
— Что? Регулус Блэк?  
— Да, — нетерпеливо сказал Северус. — Ловец Слизерина.  
«Что тебе известно о Регулусе Блэке? — спроси Тёмный Лорд об этом сейчас, то получил бы совсем другой ответ. — Если Грейнджер с Блэком, то она в опасности, ведь Волдеморт зачем-то искал его, судя по всему, не с добрыми намерениями. О Мерлин! — ужаснулся Нотт. — Беллатриса говорила о нём! Это её кузен!»  
— Больше вас не задерживаю, — равнодушно сказал Северус. — Советую поторопиться, Тёмный Лорд не откладывает дела в долгий ящик, ещё вчера он обещал, что Регулус Блэк поплатится за своё предательство.  
— Значит, он жив! — обрадовался Нотт. — Но где же мне искать его?  
«Где искать Грейнджер?»  
— Где один, там и второй, — недружелюбно откликнулся Снейп. — Можешь порасспрашивать его брата, если тот, конечно, будет тебя слушать.  
— Брата?  
— Сириуса Блэка, — с кривой улыбкой добавил Северус. — И я даже подскажу, где завтра его отыскать.


	43. Хвост

Он посмотрел на людей, собравшихся вокруг могилы, и поёжился от охватившего его чувства одиночества.  
Волшебники склонились друг к другу в поисках утешения, делясь своим теплом, в то время как Питер умирал от холода и тоски.  
Лили поддерживала под руку мистера Поттера, лица были мокрыми от слёз и дождя, косыми струями разрезающего воздух над Годриковой Впадиной.  
С другой стороны от Карлуса стоял Сириус.  
«Лучше бы это он лежал в яме под дождём, а не Джеймс», — яростно подумал Питер.  
Никогда ещё он не испытывал такого раздражения к своему другу — обожаемому всеми Сириусу Блэку.  
Петтигрю упрямо не замечал бледного лица Бродяги под чёрным зонтом, потерянного взгляда.  
Питер осознавал только одно: пример для подражания мёртв. Джеймса нет. Здесь только его тело. Что толку стоять над ним и плакать? Поздно.  
Сохатый всегда мог замолвить за Питера словечко перед МакГонагалл или Грюмом, помочь с заданием по ЗОТИ, растолковать мудрёные речи Ремуса об оборотнях и анимагах, а иногда и осадить Сириуса с его «дружескими» мародёрскими подколами.  
Иногда.  
Питер не сдержался и фыркнул.  
Он никогда не был гордым. Он поклонялся им, терпел их насмешки и долго пребывал в тени Поттера и Блэка, и что теперь? К чему это привело? Джеймс ушёл, а Сириус плевать хотел на своего глупого друга, никогда не дотягивающего до его уровня.  
Не ровня.  
Куда ему до них?  
Они — герои, смелые неуязвимые маги, отважные гриффиндорцы, взявшие его в самую классную компанию во всей школе.  
Как легко им всё давалось, как просто.  
Вот Джеймс.  
От его пируэтов на метле у зрителей захватывало дух, тогда как Питер боялся оторваться от земли и подняться выше уровня первого этажа Хогвартса.  
Поттеру сходили с рук все шалости, а дурацкая ситуация после его участия превращалась в школьную легенду.  
«Мы самые лучшие! Мы победим!» — зачастую заявлял Джеймс, потом подбрасывал в воздух снитч и молниеносным движением ловил его. Он всегда ожидал одобрения, и Питер не мог его разочаровать, тем более восхищение было искренним, смешанным с галлоном зависти и обожания, но настоящим.  
О Мерлин! С каким бесстрашием Джеймс встал между Ремусом и Снейпом в туннеле под Гремучей ивой! Питер смотрел на Поттера во все глаза и не мог поверить, что этот храбрый человек — его друг. Он думал: «Как же мне повезло на первом курсе, когда темноволосый мальчик в круглых очках подал свою руку после распределения».  
Вот только Волдеморт не оборотень-подросток, а один из сильнейших волшебников столетия. Глупо было считать иначе и кричать на каждом углу его запретное имя.  
Говорили, Сами-Знаете-Кому понадобилась минута, чтобы разнести второй этаж дома Поттеров на щепки.  
Джеймс лгал.  
Он вовсе не был лучшим.  
«Хватит!» — сказал себе Петтигрю, не в силах стоять в такой близости от тела Сохатого.  
Питер мог быть маленьким, незаметным и юрким, когда этого хотел.  
Становиться крысой весьма удобно. Она могла спрятаться очень хорошо.  
Нужно лишь отойти назад на несколько шагов, обернуться и убраться отсюда подальше. Кто обратит внимание на маленького зверька?  
Разве что остальные Мародёры — у них одна тайна на четверых.  
Питер проглотил комок в горле.  
На троих.  
А ведь пару раз Сохатый предлагал рассказать Дамблдору, что они анимаги. Питер был против регистрации в Министерстве Магии. Как и Сириус.  
Это решило всё.  
Хрупкая ладонь легла на плечо. Питер вздрогнул и перевёл водянистые глаза на подошедшую к нему Лили.  
— Всё в порядке, Хвостик?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой, и Эванс понимающе сжала его руку. Пальцы у неё совсем заледенели.  
— Кто эти люди? — прошептал Питер, кивнув в сторону трёх незнакомых волшебников, стоящих неподалёку.  
— Авроры, — со вздохом сказала Лили. — Грюм настоял.  
— Зачем они здесь?  
— Из-за меня.  
Петтигрю удивлённо посмотрел на девушку.  
— Аластор считает, это необходимо. Пожирателям не удалось застать меня врасплох, как это вышло с… с Джеймсом, — проговорила Лили, опустив взгляд на кольцо, подаренное Поттером.  
— Хорошо, что ты успела их заметить.  
— Что? — рассеянно переспросила Эванс. — Ах, да. Заметить… Они могут вернуться. Сам-Знаешь-Кто знает имена членов Ордена. Мы все в опасности.  
Питер промолчал.  
Зачем она это сказала, напомнила лишний раз?  
«Кто следующий? — вертелось в его голове перед сном, но никогда ещё Питера так не мучила бессонница. — Я не столь важная шишка, чтобы ко мне подсылали Пожирателей смерти», — успокаивал он себя, но закрывая глаза, ясно видел зелёную вспышку и торжествующее бледное лицо.  
Если бы только можно было откупиться от смерти…  
Рано или поздно Тёмный Лорд победит. Противиться глупо.  
Не прошло и месяца с тех пор, как Питер в облике крысы проникал в поместья приспешников Лорда, узнавал о встречах в Лютном переулке, секретных планах и через Джеймса передавал услышанное в Орден. Поверить, что смельчак Поттер раздобыл тайные сведения было легко. Легче, чем в то, что слабый хиленький Питер разнюхал такое, о чём Дамблдор даже не подозревал: захват Мунго, покушение на Министра…  
Не так давно Питеру удалось проскользнуть во владения Лестрейнджей.  
Зацепиться за мантию Джагсона было совсем не трудно.  
Пожиратель смерти привёл Хвоста в помещение, где Тёмный Лорд пытал какого-то волшебника. Тот корчился на полу, сбивая ногти о плиты пола, кричал и молил о пощаде. Питер забился в угол, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны.  
Он подумал, что Волдеморт пытал какого-нибудь несчастного магла, но его жертвой оказался Рабастан Лестрейндж, и никто не произнёс ни слова, чтобы остановить столь ужасное действо. Эта сцена поразила Питера до глубины души.  
Оказалось, Тёмному Лорду наплевать на чистоту крови провинившегося мага, на законы гостеприимства, богатство и статусы.  
Для него все одинаковы.  
Равны.  
Ну, а у старого директора всегда были любимчики.  
И Петтигрю никогда к ним не относился.  
«Выгоднее быть полезным Тёмному Лорду, а не Дамблдору, неспособному оценить мой вклад. Но как? Нельзя идти к тому, кто считает меня своим врагом, с пустыми руками. Будь Джеймс жив, такое мне и в голову бы не пришло, — решил Петтигрю, ощутив болезненный укол совести. — Конечно, нет».  
Стук земли по дереву заставил Питера опомниться. Он посмотрел на Эванс, безвольно опустившую руки, и впервые подумал: «Мы все покойники. Очнись же и ты, Лили, эти три аврора не уберегут тебя от смерти. Тёмный Лорд мог бы тебя пощадить, если бы ты была ему полезна, и плевать на твою кровь. Для него нет разницы, Лили, поверь мне. Уж я-то знаю! Крысы понимают в этом больше, чем люди».  
Но Лили сдаст его в Аврорат, только заикнись он. Она продолжала верить Джеймсу, верить в его пресловутое бессмысленное: «Мы победим!»  
Питер передал Эванс свой зонт. Она вцепилась в полированную ручку крепко-крепко.  
«Под ним не скроешься от Тёмного Лорда, Лили, а я больше не собираюсь прятаться. Не хочу умирать! Я слишком долго следовал за Джеймсом, но ступать в зловонную могилу — увольте. Он обманщик. Он не был лучшим».  
Волшебники подняли палочки вверх в знак прощания.  
Петтигрю развернулся и пошёл прочь.  
Краем глаза он уловил движение рядом.  
Одно мгновение, и шустрая крыса скользнула между колючками засохшей ежевики.  
Сириус.  
Он брёл в сторону выхода, спотыкаясь через шаг, точно человек, внезапно поражённый слепотой. Бродяга вызывающе поднял подбородок, когда из тени вышел какой-то парень и спросил:  
— Сириус Блэк?  
— Не имею удовольствия быть представленным.  
Хвост навострил уши.  
— Меня зовут Теодор Нотт. Я искал тебя.  
— Вот и нашёл, — бесцветно произнёс Блэк. — Что дальше?  
Нотт сделал несколько шагов вперёд.  
— Ты брат Регулуса, верно?  
Сириус переменился в лице.  
— Верно. И, кто бы ты ни был, советую проваливать на все четыре стороны! — рявкнул он.  
— Нет… Я… я всё-таки заставлю тебя выслушать.  
— Значит так, — угрожающе проговорил Блэк, направив волшебную палочку в лицо Теодора, — если тебя подослал Волдеморт, знай, я скорее умру, чем предам своего брата!  
— Горгона вас всех разорви! — воскликнул Нотт, одним движением отведя руку опешившего Сириуса, почему-то чёрную и уродливую. — Да что вы все заладили одно и то же. Никто меня не подсылал, тем более Волдеморт! Он понятия не имеет, что я здесь, а если узнает — мне несдобровать. Я хочу избавиться от него как можно скорее. Выслушай меня, Мордред тебя возьми, Блэк! Я не желаю зла твоему брату. Честно говоря, мне плевать как на него, так и на тебя!  
— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — ошеломлённо спросил Сириус.  
Нотт воровато оглянулся и зашептал.  
Питер напряг слух, но ничего не расслышал.  
Какая жалость. Даже маленькая крыса оказалась бессильна. Нельзя вылезать — Сириус заметит.  
— Ты тоже знаешь её? — уловив что-то в лице Блэка, ухватился Теодор.  
— С какой стати я должен тебе что-то отвечать? — насупился Бродяга.  
— Передай ей, что я здесь, назови моё имя. Она поймёт, — забормотал Нотт, проигнорировав его недовольство. — Я должен встретиться с ней.  
Сириус помрачнел, обдумывая ответ.  
— Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка?  
— Никак, — шёпотом сказал Теодор. — Мы учились вместе, — добавил он совсем тихо, будто мертвецы могли услышать его из-под сырой земли. — Слишком многое зависит от неё.  
— Что зависит? — невесело усмехнулся Блэк.  
— Всё, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Нотт. — Я буду ждать. Завтра на станции Хогсмида в семь часов вечера.  
На этом их беседа закончилась. Нотт аппарировал, и напряжение покинуло Сириуса, его плечи расслабленно опустились. Несколько мгновений Блэк в недоумении вглядывался в пустоту перед собой, затем поднёс к глазам свою руку. Питер не знал, что с ней случилось, от чего она стала похожей на высохшую пятерню скелета.  
— То же самое место, — неожиданно произнёс Сириус, посмотрев прямо на могилу, возле которой схоронился Хвост, и рассмеялся.  
Через несколько минут Бродяги и след простыл, вскоре остальные волшебники, пришедшие попрощаться с Джеймсом, покинули Годрикову Впадину.  
Хвост выбрался из укрытия и принял человеческий облик.  
«Слишком гордые, чтобы отступить», — прочитал Питер, скользнув глазами по плите, не понимая, что смешного нашёл в этом Бродяга. Петтигрю дотронулся до камня.  
Гладкий.  
Сцена, что Хвост только что наблюдал, не выходила из головы. Питер не мог объяснить важности подслушанного разговора, просто чувствовал её так же явственно, как прикосновение к мрамору.  
К Тёмному Лорду не идут с пустыми руками и высоко поднятой головой. Перед ним ползают на коленях, вымаливая прощение.  
Перед ним все равны, и это… замечательно!  
— Я не гордый, — напомнил себе Питер и забормотал: — Вот если бы Джеймс был здесь, то, конечно, конечно… другое дело…


	44. Дыры на родовых гобеленах

Регулус чувствовал, как шёлк ласкает ладонь, танцует под пальцами, словно гобелен — живой. Золотые нити многие века переплетались в замысловатые узоры, разрастались в стороны, как настоящие стебли и побеги, но не исчезали, как и дата смерти потомка славного рода Блэков.  
Регулус смотрел на своё лицо, неподвижное со времени фальшивой смерти. Кикимер здорово постарался, теперь гобелен не желал признавать младшего сына Вальбурги Блэк живым, хотя тот стоял перед ним целый и невредимый.  
Прятаться дальше не было особого смысла, разве что Беллатриса решит окончательно избавиться от позорящего её семью родственника.  
Орион опустил узловатые пальцы на плечи сына, проверяя, насколько тот реален.  
— Мы его расколдуем, — сказал отец. — Ведь главное — не завиток на ткани, а то, что мой мальчик вернулся.  
Регулус положил руку поверх отцовской ладони и обнадёживающе улыбнулся.  
— Я никогда не пойму моих сыновей, — жалобно сказала Вальбурга. — Ты даже не удосужился рассказать родной матери, где пропадал всё это время. Я сходила с ума от горя. А теперь, ничего толком не объяснив, отказываешься возвращаться домой. Орион, почему ты молчишь?  
— Мама, только не плачь, — Регулус подошёл к ней и опустился на колени, заглядывая в покрасневшие глаза.  
— Ты просто хочешь от меня избавиться, — капризно сказала миссис Блэк. — Вы бросаете меня, сначала Сириус, потом пришла твоя очередь. Как ты мог выкинуть такое, Регулус Арктурус Блэк? Просто неслыханно! Подучить домового эльфа заколдовать родовой гобелен!  
Кикимер, подслушивающий разговор хозяев, при этих словах горестно взвыл и метнулся к кочерге.  
— Так вот в чём причина этой глубокой обиды, в испорченном гобелене? — насмешливо протянул Регулус, заставив железный прут взмыть под потолок прямо перед носом домовика. — Мама, ты просто чудовищно практична и цинична.  
Вальбурга уставилась на него, как на гоблина, отдающего ей в дар все свои сбережения.  
— Это что — шутка такая? — она обратилась к мужу в поисках поддержки. — Ты это слышал, Орион?  
— Дорогая, всё просто. Наши дети выросли, — сказал мистер Блэк и негромко рассмеялся.  
— Мерлин, что за странные звуки в этом доме? — спросил Сириус, появившись на пороге. Его глаза быстро пробежались по лицам родных и зависшему в воздухе предмету утвари. — Рег, ты что — вымаливаешь прощение на коленях? Всё так плохо? Тебя бьют кочергой?  
— Ещё один неблагодарный, — переключилась на новую мишень Вальбурга.  
— Мама, не начинай, — предупредительно сказал Регулус, поднимаясь. — Мы уже всё выяснили.  
— Будьте так любезны, мадам, оставьте нас с братом наедине, — произнёс Сириус, переглянувшись с отцом.  
Орион подошёл к жене и подал ей руку.  
— Идёмте, миссис Блэк.  
— Опять, — проворчала Вальбурга, направляясь к выходу из комнаты. По пути она поцеловала Регулуса, всё равно что клюнула где-то возле уха. — Я надеюсь, сегодня ты никуда не собираешься. Уже поздно, — затем Вальбурга придирчиво осмотрела старшего сына с головы до ног. — Мы ещё не решили, что делать с его рукой, а он уже задумал что-то ещё.  
— А что с ней не так? Клянусь, она напоминает мне Руку Славы, — хмыкнул Сириус с театральным восторгом рассматривая свои пальцы. — Помните ту жутковатую клешню в лавке старины Горбина и… — он замолчал, стушевавшись под грозным взглядом отца.  
— И ты говоришь, что этот оболтус уже вырос? — язвительно произнесла миссис Блэк.  
— Проклятье ударило ему в голову, дорогая, — ответил Орион.  
— Ага, с рождения, — шёпотом заключил Сириус. Он закрыл за родителями дверь и задумчиво посмотрел на младшего брата. — Мама открыла в себе чувство юмора, поразительно.  
Регулус опустил с потолка кочергу и пристроил её перед каминной решёткой.  
— Кикимер, иди на кухню, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
Домовик, пытающийся спрятаться за цветочной кадкой и слиться с зеленью, нехотя прокряхтел, что повинуется, и аппарировал.  
Сириус опустился на стул напротив Регулуса, продолжая блуждать взглядом по комнате и подмечать то, что раньше его не интересовало.  
Посеребрённая музыкальная шкатулка на бюро нуждалась в полировке. С Ордена Мерлина первой степени давно не стирали пыль, как и с кучи антикварных безделушек, которыми от пола до потолка заставлены все полки шкафа. Видимо, в последнее время родителям было совершенно наплевать на свои богатства. Напольные часы кряхтели под тяжестью маятника. Болты заметно выпирали из деревянного футляра. Стол был погребён под свитками, в которых Орион надеялся отыскать спасение для старшего сына. Только на медном блюде на самом краю столешницы замерли резные нефритовые гоблины. Через секунду-другую Сириус молча потянулся к трём фигуркам и принялся переставлять их. Дядя говорил: «Если потрёшь их лысые макушки, обретёшь что-то ценное». Удивительное дело, Вальбурга выжгла Альфарда с гобелена и запретила упоминать имя недостойного родственника, но подарок брата оставила на прежнем, самом видном, месте.  
— Странная женщина, — произнёс Сириус, в очередной раз поменяв местами гоблина, проверяющего монету на зуб, с гоблином, поглаживающим себя по объёмистому животу. — Я думал, она избавится от этих фигурок в первую очередь.  
— Не вижу ничего необычного. Мама никого не впускала в твою комнату после твоего ухода, — сказал Регулус, — но это не мешало ей приходить туда самой и сидеть часами среди вещей. Это выглядело весьма жутковато, — пояснил он, уловив недоверие в лице брата.  
Сириус посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
— Готов поспорить, где-нибудь в запертом ящике её трюмо лежат открытки от Андромеды, — добавил Регулус, подняв глаза на очередную обгорелую дыру в гобелене, занявшую место миловидного девичьего лица.  
— Да-а, — протянул Сириус, вытянув ноги. — Стоило получить смертельное проклятье, чтобы… — он покосился на брата, потом вздохнул.  
— Захотеть сюда вернуться, — закончил тот вместо него.  
— Когда за спиной стоит костлявая карга с косой в руках, и не такое придёт в голову, — невесело улыбнулся Сириус. — Начинаешь подмечать детали, на которые раньше и внимания не обращал.  
Регулус скрестил руки на груди, почувствовав что-то неладное. Эти слова вызвали странное, неприятное ощущение под кожей.  
— Как может столь отвратительный день так красиво заканчиваться? — хмыкнул Сириус и кивнул на окно, за которым солнечный диск опускался за горизонт. Над крышами магловских домов разлилась тёмно-вишнёвая краска, в которой словно перья феникса плавали золотые облака. — Сегодня я встретил одного человека, который утверждает, что учился вместе с Гермионой.  
Регулус не ответил.  
— Кто она? — вполголоса спросил Сириус. — Тебе не кажется, что мне пора узнать правду? Конечно, я могу и дальше делать вид, что не замечаю странности Гарри, осведомлённость Гермионы, оговорки, косые взгляды, твои недомолвки.  
Регулус затаил дыхание, мысленно ухватившись за первую фразу, и пропустил все последующие слова мимо ушей.  
— Что конкретно сказал тебе тот человек?  
— Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, верно? Он представился, только и всего, — устало ответил Сириус. — Теодор…  
— Теодор, — повторил Регулус, принявшись ходить кругами по гостиной. Это имя потревожило что-то в памяти. Он его знал, но не мог сразу вспомнить откуда.  
— Может, ты дашь мне договорить? — возмутился Сириус. — Он вообще-то и фамилию назвал. Нотт.  
Сердце Регулуса кануло куда-то вниз. Руки внезапно похолодели. Он подумал о Визжащей хижине на краю Хогсмида, о потайном ходе, скрытом за огромным щитом рыцаря. Он подумал о Маркусе — своём школьном приятеле, прогуливающемся под руку с девушкой возле замёрзшего озера, о рассказе Поттера, так и не попавшего на экзамен к Слизнорту, и об осколке хроноворота, что лежал где-то в недрах бисерной сумки. Гермиона. Нужно сказать ей. Немедленно поставить её в известность. Они с Гарри не одни.  
— Он зачем-то ищет Гермиону, — сказал Сириус, следя за шагающим из угла в угол братом. — Попросил передать, что я его видел. Настаивал, мол, это очень важно.  
— Он назначил ей встречу? — спросил Регулус, руки его при этом были глубоко засунуты в карманы.  
Сириус кивнул.  
— Да, завтра. Кто он такой, Рег? Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что никаких Теодоров среди Ноттов не наблюдается.  
У Регулуса не было ни времени, ни желания искать подходящую отмазку. Оцепенение постепенно проходило, но на его месте острыми колючками прорастал страх. Предположения и догадки, одни хуже других, лавиной обрушивались на Регулуса. Он остановился и резко обернулся.  
— Где и во сколько?  
Обозлившись, Сириус ударил кулаком по столу, от чего одна из нефритовых статуэток подпрыгнула и опрокинулась набок. Если бы не проклятье, на борьбу с которым уходили почти все силы, Бродяга мог бы вскочить и вытрясти из Регулуса всё, что тому было известно.  
— Чёрт возьми! Мне нужна правда, и я не скажу тебе больше ни слова об этом Нотте, пока не получу её. Откуда Гарри и Гермиона столько знают о крестражах? Почему ты им помогаешь?  
— Это не моя тайна, — упёрся Регулус.  
— Да наплевать! Не пытайся увести меня в сторону, — предупредил Сириус. — Сам подумай, ну кому я могу разболтать? Всё-таки мне осталось не так много времени.  
— Прекрати!  
— Но это так, Рег.  
— Я пообещал… — выдавил Регулус, замотав головой. — Это долгая история.  
— Поэтому начинай излагать прямо сейчас!  
Он сдался.  
Без всяких предисловий Регулус рассказал брату всё, что знал, не умолчав ни о маховике, ни о реальной личности Гарри, не будучи, впрочем, до конца уверен, что поступил правильно. За это время на улице совсем стемнело, и задумчивая фигура Сириуса скрылась в тени. По его лицу ничего нельзя было сказать.  
Регулус прислушивался, ему казалось, что Кикимер или матушка стояли за дверью и жадно внимали его словам. Казалось невероятным, что за эти минуты никто не ворвался в зал, не выкрикнул: Хватит!  
Он замолчал, с удивлением отметив, что большая стрелка напольных часов не обежала даже один полный круг с приходом Сириуса.  
— Кому ещё известно об этом?  
— Никто ничего не знает, кроме нас с тобой. Ни одна живая душа.  
— Значит, ты погиб в пещере? — едва расслышал Регулус. Он и сам не мог в это поверить, когда Гарри Поттер решил записать его себе в союзники.  
— Да.  
— А я там… — Сириус замялся.  
— Убит Пожирателями смерти. Я не узнавал подробности. Слишком тяжело. Мерлин, зачем мы говорим об этом?  
— Ну и зря, — откликнулся Сириус. — Мне вот интересно, я бы обязательно спросил.  
— Какая разница, если всё изменилось… должно было измениться, — хмуро сказал Регулус и чуть ли не с ужасом уставился на брата, внезапно согнувшегося от смеха.  
Сириус стоял и упоённо смеялся, практически до слёз, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, направился к обескураженному Регулусу и хлопнул здоровой рукой по его плечу.  
— Звучит не очень обнадёживающе. Достаточно, Рег, остановимся на этом. Как обещал, баш на баш, — отчуждённо произнёс Сириус. — Семь часов. Станция Хогсмид, там Нотт будет ждать твою Гермиону, — он улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, оставив младшего брата одного перед фамильным гобеленом.  
Регулус поднял палочку, направил её на дату под своим лицом, замершим, похоже, на веки вечные на изумрудной ткани и, понимая, что ничего этим не добьётся, в который раз воскликнул:  
— Фините!

  
* * *

В окне показались первые проблески зари.  
Остановившись на пороге своей спальни и глядя на сидящую за письменным столом Гермиону, Регулус раздумывал, не стоит ли ему подождать: уж слишком сосредоточенный вид был у девушки, которую ему хотелось обнять больше всего на свете. Она старательно выписывала что-то на пергаменте, подпирая щёку левой рукой, поглощённая своей работой настолько, что не обратила внимания на Блэка, даже когда он подошёл ближе.  
Регулус смотрел на неё, смотрел… и понимал, что ещё никогда не испытывал столько нежности по отношению к девушке. Ему не хотелось думать об этом, размышлять, почему именно Гермиона вызывала в нём такое тепло, подбирать какие-то термины-ярлыки, как это бывало раньше, и сравнивать её с другими.  
— Надеюсь, это не прощальная записка, — сказал он, наклонившись к ней.  
Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности. Лист пергамента свернулся и полетел на пол, но Регулус успел поймать его. Отточенная за годы игры в квиддич реакция давала о себе знать.  
— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросила Гермиона, принимая свиток.  
— Потому что ты сидишь в моей комнате и с видом заговорщицы усердно строчишь какое-то послание. Что я должен подумать, увидев это?  
— Прости, — произнесла Гермиона, поднявшись. — Я нигде не могла найти чернильницу, а с помощью Акцио мне удалось приманить только пустые пузырьки.  
— На вещи в личных комнатах не действуют манящие чары, — пояснил Регулус, притворяясь, что его хоть сколько-то возмущало это самовольное и в чём-то провокационное вторжение в комнату, где раньше к нему приходили лишь фантазии с её участием. Единственной мыслью, вертевшейся в тот момент в его голове, была мысль о том, что он может поцеловать Гермиону прямо сейчас, и она не отпрянет, не отвернётся от него, и нет нужды придумывать повод остаться с ней наедине, с трудом отдирая язык от нёба в попытке найти весомую причину, когда волнение почти болезненно стискивало мышцы.  
Но…  
«Нотт здесь, вы с Гарри не одни! Я дал слабину и выложил Сириусу правду», — должен был произнести Блэк, но что-то останавливало, стискивало горло.  
— Всё осмотрела?  
Гермиона вспыхнула то ли от его неоднозначного вопроса, то ли от горячих рук, появившихся на талии, тепло которых ощущалось так же ясно, как прикосновение прилегающего шерстяного свитера к телу. Она попыталась развернуться, но Регулус не позволил, и ей пришлось сдаться, откинувшись назад и прислонившись к его груди спиной.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что такая любопыт… любознательная особа, — поправился Регулус, — не заглянула хотя бы на мои книжные полки.  
— Я же сказала, что всего лишь искала чернила, — сказала она, повернув к нему голову. Поняв, что ответ пока Регулуса не удовлетворяет, Грейнджер продолжила: — Мне хотелось узнать тебя лучше. Пожалуй, осталось выяснить только твой любимый чай.  
— Сорт «Блэк», — таким тоном, будто ответ очевиден, проговорил Регулус и услышал тихий смех Грейнджер.  
— «Блэк»? Я тоже люблю его. Очень сильно люблю!  
Регулусу хотелось сказать ещё какую-нибудь глупость, лишь бы не думать о дурном, о том, за чем поднялся сюда.  
Гермиона ещё смеялась, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её. Наконец он получил желаемое, чувствуя, как девичьи губы, которых он коснулся, растягиваются в улыбке. Регулус отстранился, но не выпустил Грейнджер из объятий.  
— Ты можешь смело входить в мою комнату, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Итак, что ещё ты выяснила?  
— Ты любишь карамель, — сообщила Гермиона. — И квиддич. У тебя на тумбочке три золотых снитча.  
Регулус поморщился, досадуя на школярное желание показать себя, храня все пойманные на матчах снитчи. На чердаке на Гриммо пылился сундук, наполненный крылатыми шарами — хлам, складируемый ради маминого одобрения. Выбросить всё не поднималась рука. Жаль, что надежда занять место любимого сына Вальбурги Блэк блекла с каждым днём, точно позолота на снитчах. Маме всегда было мало, а стремление забрать у Сириуса то, что ему и не нужно было вовсе, принесло только две вещи: Чёрную метку и разочарование. Глупая бессмысленная конкуренция.  
Сириус…  
«Он знает, кто вы такие. Сириус наделает глупостей, непременно что-то выкинет».  
— Ты читаешь классику, даже магловскую, — продолжала Гермиона, — например, «Одиссею» Гомера.  
— Чушь, — фыркнул Регулус. — Магл никогда бы не смог так описать волшебство. Гомер был волшебником.  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
— Когда я впервые услышал твоё имя, решил, что ты родственница Гектора Грейнджера и был уверен, что в твоей семье всех детей называют в честь героев древнегреческих эпосов. Что? — произнёс Регулус. — Блэки помешаны на звёздах, мало ли какие причуды у других.  
— Между прочим, — нравоучительным тоном произнесла Грейнджер, — во второй половине девятнадцатого века маглами был открыт астероид, получивший название «Гермиона».  
Блэк сделал вид, что всерьёз размышляет над чем-то, пристально вглядываясь в черты её лица.  
— Подойдёт. Намёк понят.  
— Я вовсе не имела в виду… — смутилась Гермиона, развернувшись к Блэку. Залившись краской, она пожалела, что не может взять свои слова обратно.  
Внезапно она вспомнила и почти физически ощутила, как Рон легонько поцеловал её в щёку, когда на пятнадцатилетие подарил ей волшебный телескоп.  
Что он сказал тогда?  
Ни за что не вспомнить ни точной фразы, ни голоса Уизли, а ведь благодарность была искренней, тогда такое внимание было ещё внове. За несколько дней здесь, рядом с Блэком, Гермиона потеряла свой невидимый багаж воспоминаний. А иначе и быть не могло, когда в груди расцвело новое восхитительное чувство, в которое она окунулась с головой, чувство, вытеснившее те — некогда приятные сердцу — фрагменты жизни.  
— Некоторые маглы придумывают целые миры, волшебства в которых больше, чем ты можешь представить, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Они пишут о джинах, исполняющих желания, русалках, покинувших море ради любимого человека, источниках, воды которых оживляют мёртвых. Маглы мечтают о том же, о чём и мы, не находишь?  
Регулус понял, что Гермиона опять переживает из-за Гарри.  
— О чём же писала ты? — спросил Блэк, обратив внимание на заметно помявшийся свиток, задвигая на задний план необходимость сказать: «Сын моего однокурсника просит тебя встретиться, а я с каждой секундой всё меньше хочу тебя к нему отпускать».  
— Это письмо Дамблдору!  
Регулус уставился на Гермиону, чуть приоткрыв рот. Она и впрямь могла удивить.  
— Если кому-то по силам справиться с Волдемортом, то только ему. Может быть, уже поздно, но это наш единственный шанс. Он хозяин Бузинной палочки — самой могущественной палочки в мире.  
— Старшая палочка из сказки?!  
— Дары смерти существуют, — подтвердила Грейнджер. — Воскрешающий камень на протяжении многих лет принадлежал Гонтам, так же как мантия-невидимка — Поттерам. Гарри забрал её из дома Джеймса, — Гермиона печально вздохнула. — Он совершенно разбит из-за случившегося в Годриковой Впадине, раздавлен. Его гложет чувство вины. Гарри не желал втягивать Дамблдора, и это было легкомысленной ошибкой.  
— Слишком много ошибок, ты не находишь? — пробормотал Регулус. Он подумал, как бы поступил Поттер, если бы имел второй шанс — побежал бы к старику в Хогвартс или и дальше бы надеялся справиться с Тёмным Лордом в одиночку. Сколько оплошностей можно было бы избежать.  
Нарцисса. Наверняка, она ненавидела его из-за ложного дневника.  
Регулус так и не осмелился написать ей, только поинтересовался у родителей, всё ли с ней в порядке. Он и не ждал, что Нарцисса простит его после произошедшего с Люциусом. Давным-давно Регулус бы только усмехнулся, услышав подобную глупость — младшая кузина не могла долго сердиться на него. Как быстро всё изменилось! Знай он, какой вред принесёт его записка, ни за что не оставил бы её внутри медальона. Как много бед могут принести слова, оставленные на клочке бумаги.  
— Я до сих пор не могу понять, как Волдеморт узнал о подменённых крестражах. Мне казалось, что мы с Гарри были предельно осторожны с внешними временными факторами. Кольцо, диадема и медальон столько лет пролежали нетронутыми. С чего он кинулся их проверять? — увлечённая размышлениями Гермиона не заметила, как напрягся Регулус.  
— Очевидно, что-то его подтолкнуло к этому, — беспокойно сказал Блэк.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— В этом доме есть почтовая сова?  
— Да, кажется… — рассеянно отозвался Регулус всё с тем же выражением тревоги на лице. — Извини, вспомнил об одном неотложном деле. Нужно вернуться домой, иначе мама… в общем, я как-нибудь вас познакомлю, — Блэк заторопился, поглощённый безумной идеей, от которой ему уже не избавиться. — Можешь оставаться здесь, я не возражаю, — он жестом остановил Гермиону, обескураженную его поведением.  
Когда Регулус вышел из спальни, первым делом позвал домового эльфа.  
— Слинки здесь, господин, — пропищал тот, появившись в коридоре.  
— Если мисс Гермиона попросит тебя принести ей сову — скажи, что все птицы разлетелись после смерти дяди Альфарда. Понятно?  
— Все птицы разлетелись, — отрапортовал Слинки.  
— Пообещай ей, что доставишь моего почтового филина, а сам незаметно приглядывай за ней до моего возвращения.  
Домовик часто-часто закивал.  
Нотт. С этой фамилией было связано слишком много воспоминаний. Регулус пытался остановиться на одном из тех, что вихрем цветных картинок пронеслись перед взором.  
Теодор Нотт знал о Гермионе, учился с ней. Только он мог рассказать Тёмному Лорду о крестражах. Как иначе объяснить то, что тот бросился их проверять? Это его вина, целиком и полностью его вина. Вот и нашлось объяснение внезапному нападению на Поттера и Эванс.  
«Какая ирония судьбы, — подумал Регулус, — я спас жизнь Маркусу, чтобы его сын погубил всё, ради чего мы боролись».  
Нет, идти на станцию Хогсмида опасно. Появление там Гермионы Регулус уже не рассматривал.  
В такое время года станция была совершенно безлюдна, остаться незамеченным — невозможно. Оборотное зелье не могло ему помочь, даже если он притворится старушкой с волшебной клюкой. Но и не прийти нельзя. Хуже, чем есть, всё равно быть не может.  
Блэк в раздумьях остановился перед комнатой Поттера. Дверь была приоткрыта, приглашая войти внутрь. Гарри куда-то ушёл. Регулус не встречался с ним со вчерашнего дня. Смысла стоять на пороге не было. Блэк повернулся на месте, как вдруг увидел блестящую под утренними лучами мантию, брошенную на кровати. Безо всяких колебаний Регулус взял её в руки и пропустил серебристую ткань между пальцами.  
Мантия-невидимка.  
В Лютном переулке подобная редкость стоила бы целое состояние.  
Блэк встряхнул её.  
Дар Смерти или нет — эта вещь ему пригодится.

  
* * *

Станция была пуста, как он и думал. Хогвартс-экспресс ещё не скоро огласит эту уютную платформу, выкрашенную в насыщенный синий цвет, стуком своих колёс.  
Ни одной живой души. Всё замерло, кроме обёртки от шоколадной лягушки, гоняемой ветром между скамейками.  
Тео взглянул на внушительные часы, знакомые с первой поездки в Хогвартс. С огромного циферблата, украшенного резьбой, на приезжающих глядели символы четырёх факультетов.  
Нотт зажмурился и сжал кулаки, отсчитывая секунды, вслушиваясь в дрожащее эхо шестерёнок, урчащих внутри механизма.  
— Она придёт, — сказал Теодор, когда стрелки часов показали, что прошло полчаса с момента его появления на станции.  
Регулус подошёл немного ближе и остановился, всматриваясь в черты сына своего друга. Тео Нотт унаследовал от отца достаточно, чтобы у Блэка отпали все сомнения относительно того, кто перед ним.  
«Взволнованный. Похожий на Маркуса… Несчастный».  
Старая привычка давала знать о себе.  
Ещё один шаг навстречу.  
Сухой прошлогодний лист хрустнул под ногой Регулуса и превратился в бурую труху, сопроводив свою запоздалую кончину оглушительным в полной тишине хрустом.  
Нотт без промедления поднял волшебную палочку и произнёс:  
— Гоменум Ревеллио!  
Блэк остался на месте, готовый к тому, что его присутствие на платформе перестанет быть тайной, но, к его изумлению, обнаруживающее заклинание не дало результата. Золотой луч вспыхнул и погас, как если бы Теодор Нотт стоял в полном одиночестве.  
Нотт чертыхнулся и снова посмотрел на часы.  
— Придёт, — сказал он так тихо, что если бы Регулус не стоял в двух шагах от него, ничего бы не расслышал.  
«Мы действительно одни. Пора», — сказал себе Регулус, решившись снять мантию Поттеров, как вдруг небо изменило цвет. Волшебный купол шатром раскрылся над Блэком и Ноттом, беззвучно коснувшись краями земли.  
«Ловушка!»  
Волдеморт появился неслышно.  
Регулус выхватил палочку, увидев Тёмного Лорда. Мерлин, как он раньше не замечал, какое на самом деле уродливое у него лицо.  
— Здравствуй, Тео, — вкрадчиво, почти ласково сказал Тёмный Лорд.  
Регулус едва успел отшатнуться, когда Нотт с запозданием кинулся в сторону.  
— Я волновался за тебя, мой друг. Вижу, ты один. Кого ты ждал, Тео? Он так и не пришёл, верно? Или она? Нет, ты, разумеется, не скажешь. Мне кажется, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что меня ты хотел видеть в последнюю очередь, — произнёс Волдеморт, даже не взглянув на Блэка. — Аппарировать не удастся.  
— Как? Каким образом… — тихим голосом спросил Теодор. Лицо его, и без того неестественно бледное, приобрело пепельный оттенок.  
— Как я узнал, что ты будешь здесь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Волдеморт. — Кажется, я приобрёл нового помощника вместо старого, вот и всё. Право, Тео, какое это имеет значение? Неужели ты думал, что я позволю тебе уйти, унеся с собой мою тайну. Хотя, конечно, я могу это сделать, но путь у тебя только один. Ты ведь уже понял это? Поэтому решил сбежать и обратиться к Блэкам.  
Колени Нотта подкосились. Он упал на платформу, и в его глазах поразительного цвета появились слёзы.  
Волдеморт посмотрел на него со странным выражением, граничащим с жалостью.  
— Ты сделал для меня очень много, Теодор, — сказал Тёмный Лорд, подойдя к нему и снисходительно похлопав его по вздрагивающему от рыданий плечу. — Отчасти благодаря тебе я вернул похищенные крестражи и сохранил бессмертие. Я буду жить вечно, и именно ты помог мне, Тео. Разве этого недостаточно? Гарри Поттер, кто бы это ни был, никогда не родится.  
— Я не хотел этого, — прошептал Нотт.  
— О, я знаю, — проговорил Тёмный Лорд. — Ты всего лишь жаждал устроиться получше.  
— Это не так. Я думал о своей семье. Я не мог вынести арест отца и смерть матери, — запротестовал Теодор, найдя в себе силы поднять голову. Что-то волчье промелькнуло в затравленном взгляде.  
— Ты думал о себе, — насмешливо произнёс Волдеморт, слегка наклонившись к нему. — Я не осуждаю тебя, наоборот, понимаю и даже восхищаюсь твоим упорством. Ты был мне полезен, но мы оба знали, как всё закончится. Знали с самого начала, — он направил палочку на Теодора. — Пришло время проститься. Я мог бы проявить милосердие, Тео, но предатели не заслуживают лёгкой смерти.  
Палочка с коротким свистом рассекла воздух.  
Нотт дёрнулся как от укуса насекомого. Кожа на его лице и руках стала покрываться пятнами-нарывами, которые разрастались с каждой секундой.  
На какой-то миг Регулус подумал, что Волдеморт довершит начатое, но тёмный волшебник выпрямился и, повернувшись на месте, растворился в воздухе. На платформу хлынул солнечный свет, до этого сдерживаемый стенками антиаппарационного купола.  
Регулус кинулся к юноше, царапающему грудь, поспешно стянув с себя мантию.  
— О Господи, — прошептал Блэк. Он понятия не имел, какое заклинание использовал Тёмный Лорд, но лицо и руки Нотта испещряли ужасные язвы, словно он долгое время сражался с ядовитой тентакулой. Регулус попытался приподнять Теодора, но тот схватил его за запястье и выдохнул:  
— Ос-тавь, — в глазах Тео промелькнуло узнавание. — Возьми, — прохрипел он, безуспешно пытаясь достать что-то из кармана. — Не получается… Попробуй ты…  
Регулус помог ему справиться со складками мантии.  
— Это недостающая часть, — не веря своим глазам, пробормотал Регулус, когда Тео вытянул ладонь со сверкающим предметом.  
Тео улыбнулся.  
— Значит… не напрасно. Отдай его Грей…нджер. Она сможет вернуться обратно, в тот день… — он перевернул осколок. — Тогда всё забудется, как кошмарный сон, — сказал Теодор и резко закашлялся, когда язвы покрыли его горло. — Видишь? К началу… будто и не было… ничего. Прошлое не должно изменяться.  
— Забудется, — произнёс Блэк, испытав горячее желание выбросить прочь этот ужасный предмет, избавиться от него сию же секунду. Он взглянул на Нотта.  
— В какой день? Что забудется?  
— К началу… Вернуться… шепни: «домой».  
Тео закрыл глаза и умер.


	45. Встречи и расставания

Ранним утром улица ещё пуста.  
Гарри в очередной раз прикоснулся к груди, проверяя наличие под ярким шарфом метаморф-медали. Было бы гораздо легче и разумнее воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой, но она буквально испарилась, пропав прямо из комнаты. Её мог забрать Сириус, признав в ней собственность своего погибшего друга, немыслимым образом попавшую в руки Гарри Дурсля, не имеющего на столь бесценное сокровище никаких прав. Так бы Блэк и подумал. Если мантия сейчас у него, то он скрипит зубами от ярости и считает, что Гарри попросту украл эту вещь из разрушенного дома Поттеров в Годриковой Впадине.  
Нужно было убрать мантию отца в ящик или спрятать под матрас, но куда там… В последние дни Гарри ощущал себя выпавшим из реальности.  
А ещё безумно хотелось спать. Однако стоило лечь, как мертвецы начинали мельтешить перед глазами.  
Встречаться с разозлённым Сириусом не было желания, выслушивать советы Гермионы, а ещё хуже — утешения, совершенно не хотелось. К тому же, ожидали дела гораздо большей важности, и не имело смысла откладывать их разрешение дальше.  
Один раз он уже допустил ошибку — восьмого января, стоя перед домом отца, когда так и не набрался храбрости преодолеть несколько заснеженных ступенек и постучаться в дверь родного дома. Подоспевшая Батильда Бэгшот стала невольной соратницей Гермионы, категорично решившей увести Гарри прочь. Грейнджер твердила об опасности раскрытия себя, изменения временных петель и прочей непонятной простому смертному ерунде.  
Как он мог её послушать?  
Гарри вновь взглянул на окна дома Эвансов — скромного коттеджа с покатой крышей.  
«Красивый дом, не такой, разумеется, как у Сириуса», — размышлял Поттер и вдруг впервые задумался о том, почему Блэк никогда не рассказывал о своём наследстве? Зачем после Азкабана вернулся на Гриммо, если мог отправиться в особняк Альфарда?  
Ответы на эти вопросы узнать уже не у кого. Тот Сириус упал в Арку и не вернулся, сколько Гарри не выкрикивал его имя.  
Три дня назад он так же рьяно звал Джеймса — своего отца, мечась по обугленным развалинам, пока не наткнулся на безжизненное тело.  
Гарри потряс головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ, и продолжил наблюдать.  
Неподалёку от крыльца в вазоне лежали глиняные фигурки садовых гномов. Во внутреннем дворе грязными пятнами сверкали лужи, и только одинокий кедр возвышался над ними точно пика, устремлённая в небо.  
Гарри изо всех сил надеялся, что в Коукворте прекрасная почтовая служба. Он пытливо всматривался вдаль, надеясь увидеть на дороге разносчика утренней прессы, а следом за ним кого-нибудь из Эвансов, забирающего свежий номер газеты. При самом удачном раскладе — саму Лили.  
Невыносимое ожидание.  
И всё-таки он показал себя непроходимым глупцом, послушав Гермиону в тот — самый первый — вечер в Годриковой Впадине. Надо было открыться отцу, предупредить… и сейчас Джеймс Поттер остался бы жив, но, как ни парадоксально, Регулус Блэк — мёртв. Поразительно, как тесно связаны судьбы этих молодых людей, как лишняя минута, проведённая у дома Поттеров, могла поставить крест на жизни брата Сириуса. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что имей он шанс пережить тот зимний день заново, то поступил бы точно так же.  
Но в глубине души не верил этому и почувствовал себя отвратительным человеком.  
«Как хорошо, что рядом нет Гермионы, — устыдился Гарри. — С каким презрением она бы посмотрела на меня, своего друга, если бы узнала, о чём я тут рассуждаю. А что бы сказал Рон? А Джинни? Как было бы здорово увидеть их снова и забыть о случившемся».  
Со стороны местной реки послышался шелест крыльев, казавшийся преувеличенно громким в полной тишине. Звук нарастал, и вскоре Гарри смог увидеть подлетающую птицу. Сова юркнула в приоткрытое окно второго этажа, и через пару минут выпорхнула обратно, но на сей раз без туго перевязанного свёртка.  
Совсем не тот почтальон, которого ждал Гарри.  
С некоторым беспокойством он заставил себя подойти к забору, задаваясь вопросом: стоит ли пересекать порог — невидимую черту, отделяющую его от возможности увидеть мать? Каково будет встретиться с ней, живым человеком, такая ли она, как он представлял в детстве, гипнотизируя колдографию, оставшуюся на шаткой тумбочке в доме на Тисовой улице?  
Гарри провёл большим пальцем по верхней границе ворот. Потревоженные дождевые капли заскользили вниз.  
Решено. Он притворится ещё один раз, всего один, уверится, что с Эвансами всё в полном порядке и отправится к Гермионе — единственной причине держаться на плаву.  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
Поттер резко убрал руку и уставился на вышедшую из дома девушку с копной рыжих волос.  
— Мисс Эванс? — крикнул он, яростно надеясь, что Петунии нет дома, а если и есть — он заколдует тётку. Пусть попробует ему помешать! — Меня зовут Гарри П…  
«Теряешь сноровку, Поттер», — произнёс внутренний голос тоном Аластора Грюма.  
— Дурсль!  
— Дурсль? — удивилась Лили, двинувшись ему навстречу. Теперь он мог вдоволь на неё наглядеться.  
Гарри заметил, как она ловко спрятала волшебную палочку за спину.  
Его мать — сильная волшебница! Вдруг случится невероятное, и она узнает его, поймёт, кто перед ней. Она скажет: «Ты не виноват, сынок, ты не мог нас спасти. Нет», — а потом посоветует, что делать дальше и… спасёт его. Мерлин свидетель, один раз же получилось.  
— Примите мои соболезнования. Я слышал, ваш жених погиб.  
— Это Вернон прислал вас? Не знала, что ему есть до этого дело. Едва ли он хорошо знал Джеймса.  
«О да, — подумал Гарри. — Тётка ни за что на свете не стала бы знакомить будущего мужа с волшебником. Она и про свою «ненормальную» сестру предпочтёт молчать до последнего».  
— А-а-а Петуния… — Гарри многозначительно взглянул на дом.  
— Она уехала вместе с родителями.  
— Что случилось, Лили? — раздалось от крыльца.  
— Луни, познакомься, Гарри Дурсль. Ремус Люпин — мой друг и охранник, — добавила Эванс.  
— Ты же знаешь, так необходимо. Грюм велел за тобой присматривать, — робко отозвался Люпин и удостоил вниманием гостя. — Очень приятно, Гарри!  
Взволнованный неожиданной встречей Поттер с запозданием пожал протянутую руку. На территорию участка его так и не пустили. Сколько бы сам он ни пытался «ненароком» переступить барьер, ничего не выходило, словно невидимый щит хранил эту местность от непосвящённых.  
— Не напомните, в какой компании сейчас работает Вернон? — сузив глаза, спросил Ремус. Вид у него был бесконечно усталый. Гарри подозревал, что под фальшивой личиной, обеспеченной медалью Уизли, выглядит куда хуже.  
— «Граннингс», — без запинки ответил Поттер, жадно всматриваясь в черты близких людей, которым явно было не до него. Люпин, разумеется, намеревался побыстрее спровадить подозрительного незнакомца.  
Ремус обратил взор на Лили, та благосклонно-снисходительно улыбнулась и утвердительно кивнула.  
Они стояли у ворот, и всем троим было неловко. Лили и Ремус не понимали, с какой целью странный молодой человек заявился в такую рань. Гарри не чувствовал своих рук и ног, точно их сковало холодом. Эта Лили Эванс не могла его узнать, она не была его матерью, как и Сириус — крёстным, Джеймс — отцом, а Люпин — учителем. Даже Тени, явившиеся к нему в Запретном лесу, казались роднее и ближе. Но это было неважно.  
— У вас всё хорошо, Лили? — спросил Поттер. — Вы в безопасности?  
На бледном лице Эванс отразилось недоумение.  
— Почему вы спрашиваете? — пробормотала она, разволновавшись.  
— Ну, а как же? Ведь мы вот-вот станем одной семьёй.  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, если нам что-то понадобится, мы оповестим вас, — вмешался Люпин, чуткий к изменению эмоций. — Какой, кстати, номер дома у мистера Дурсля?  
— Тисовая улица, четыре, — рассердившись, ответил Гарри. Сколько можно его проверять! С другой стороны, он был благодарен Лунатику за заботу о Лили. — Опережая будущие вопросы: у Вернона нет братьев, но есть сестра Мардж, обожающая злобных бульдогов. В спальне на подоконнике хранится коллекция игрушечных Фордиков и бейсбольный мяч с автографом Джима Салливана, за который он голову готов оторвать, а своего будущего сына он мечтает назвать «Дадли», — Гарри обратился к Лили, оставив Люпина стоять с открытым ртом: — А теперь скажите, хорошо ли вы защищены?  
Поттер не был уверен, напугана Лили или нет, возможно, была тронута заботой будущего родственника. Она казалась искренней, когда, поразмыслив немного, произнесла:  
— Я абсолютно уверена, что здесь и сейчас нахожусь в безопасности.  
— Здорово, — выдохнул Гарри с улыбкой на лице, повернулся и направился прочь.  
Лили и Ремус провожали его долгими взглядами.  
Теперь он думал лишь о том, чтобы вернуться в дом Сириуса и лечь спать, спать тысячу часов кряду.

  
* * *

Мужчина в серой мантии остановился перед дверью, постучал в неё серебряным набалдашником трости и снял цилиндр, волосы под которым оказались изрядно тронуты сединой.  
Гермиона сжала край шторы.  
Человек, который стоял на крыльце дома, не был ей знаком.  
Выглянув из окна своей спальни во второй раз, Грейнджер увидела, что он уже скрылся из вида, значит, Слинки открыл ему дверь, или же этот пришелец воспользовался сильнейшим волшебством, чтобы проникнуть внутрь самостоятельно. В таком случае он напрасно рассчитывал остаться безнаказанным.  
Когда Гермиона достигла площадки, нависшей над вестибюлем, мужчина снимал перчатки и внимательно оглядывал окружавшую его обстановку. Теперь Грейнджер могла лучше рассмотреть незнакомца, вокруг которого с воодушевлением хлопотал домовой эльф. В светлых глазах мужчины, несмотря на возраст, было что-то мальчишеское, неуловимо напоминающее о Сириусе и Регулусе одновременно, и это помогло Гермионе безошибочно угадать кто перед ней.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, полагаю.  
Она легко склонила голову и спустилась навстречу.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Блэк.  
— Много о вас слышал, — сказал Орион, озадачив Гермиону. — Попасть сюда стоило мне больших усилий, и, не будь я Блэком, вряд ли смог бы пройти дальше ворот. Защитные заклинания очень мощные. Кто этим занимался?  
— Я, — ответила Грейнджер. — Некоторыми заклинаниями мы с друзьями пользовались во время опасных путешествий, другие я почерпнула здесь — из библиотеки.  
— И воспользовались ими с умом. Этот дом, — мистер Блэк тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову, скользнув взглядом по верхней площадке, потолку и веерным окнам второго этажа, — совсем не изменился. Раньше хозяином этого богатства был Альфард. Жаль, что наше общение в последние годы его жизни ограничивалось утешительными визитами вежливости.  
Гермиона судорожно придумывала, что сказать.  
— Не слушайте меня, во мне говорит ностальгирующий старик, а вы совсем юная леди, — мягко добавил Орион, оглядев девушку с головы до ног. — Проводите меня в гостиную?  
— Разумеется, — согласилась Гермиона.  
Когда она опускалась на стул напротив мистера Блэка, колени у неё дрожали. Быстро овладев собой, Гермиона распрямила плечи и заметила, как Орион слабо улыбнулся, и сходство между ним и Регулусом стало сильнее.  
— Я представлял вас совершенно иначе, — сказал он.  
Гермиона подавила желание спросить: «Как именно?»  
Странное дело, она тоже рисовала в уме этого статного мужчину совершенно по-другому. Сириус, выйдя из Азкабана, мало рассказывал о родных, а портрет миссис Блэк оставил малоприятное впечатление о старших Блэках. Но мужчина, сидящий рядом, смотрел открыто и прямо, без какой-либо враждебности, только чуть щурился от усердия.  
— Да. Ничего общего с описанием. И неудивительно, учитывая, что оно дано моим домовым эльфом.  
— Кикимером?  
— Да. Мне захотелось познакомиться с девушкой, к которой неравнодушен мой младший сын. Кстати, где он?  
— Я не видела его с самого утра, — ответила Гермиона, гадая, какой нынче час. Зерно тревоги медленно пускало свои корни. Регулус ушёл второпях, ужасно взволнованный, и до сих пор не вернулся.  
— Вы любите его? — спросил мистер Блэк.  
— Да, — ответила Гермиона, почувствовав, как полыхают щёки.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Орион. — Тогда уезжайте вместе с ним. Тёмный Лорд, Волдеморт, Том Реддл, можно называть его как угодно, не успокоится, пока не отплатит нашей семье сполна, а мы доставили ему немало неприятностей, особенно Регулус, — мистер Блэк нервно пристукнул тростью по полу. — Мои сыновья упрямые, своевольные мальчишки. Они молоды и считают, что им всё по плечу, даже одолеть Сами-Знаете-Кого. Когда они родились, на небе так ярко блистали звёзды… так ярко, что мы с женой ни на секунду не сомневались, их жизнь будет под стать этому сиянию. Самое малое, что я могу пожелать теперь: спрятать младшего сына и продлить жизнь старшему… Сириус. С ним всегда было труднее. Стоит головокружительной идее посетить его, и пиши-пропало, — с отсутствующим видом Орион ненадолго замолчал, нахмурился, от чего морщины на лице стали отчётливее. — Удивительно, я не припоминаю, чтобы он ломал себе руку, болел, простужался, хотя с его непоседливостью и образом жизни…  
Гермиона подошла к мистеру Блэку и взяла его руки в свои, вынуждая того взглянуть в глаза.  
— Я никогда не встречала человека подобного Сириусу, который бы так любил жизнь. Он справится, поверьте! Мне кажется, он уже идёт на поправку.  
— Так и есть, и, боюсь, он возненавидит нас, если узнает, на что мы пошли ради того, чтобы дать ему лишний год жизни.  
Грейнджер затаила дыхание.  
— Одно проклятье взамен другого. Вы слышали о действии крови единорога, мисс?  
Гермиона утвердительно качнула головой, ощутив, как мистер Блэк участливо сжал пальцы, как ребёнок, которому страшно.  
— Она обладает поистине невероятными свойствами, но мало кто решается добыть её или воспользоваться ею. Кровь единорога способна продлить даже самую хрупкую жизнь, но отнимает возможность создать новую. В этом и состоит проклятье. Это не выход, но пока мы не найдём более действенное средство…  
— Я… я не понимаю.  
— Сириус не продолжит наш род, — сказал Орион Блэк. — Никогда. У него не будет наследников, не будет сыновей.  
До Гермионы не сразу дошло, что именно говорит отец Регулуса.  
— Как вы это сделали? — прошептала Грейнджер. — Как заставили Сириуса выпить лекарство?  
— Никто не знает детей лучше, чем их родители. Стакан молока с мёдом по утрам — давняя слабость моих мальчиков. Не осуждайте старика, Гермиона. Я люблю своих сыновей, люблю гораздо больше, чем несуществующие ветви на семейном гобелене. Однако Блэки не должны исчезнуть, как Слизерины или Гонты…  
— И ради этого просите Регулуса уехать, — закончила за него Гермиона.  
— Я не прошу его, — осторожно возразил Орион, — ведь говорю сейчас с вами, потому как прекрасно понимаю, один он никуда не уедет, и теперь вижу — почему.  
— Рано или поздно Волдеморт захватит власть в Британии, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Неужели вы рассчитываете, что он остановится на этом?  
— Ни одна душа не верит в это по-настоящему.  
— Но тогда…  
Гермиона высвободила руки и выпрямилась. Смысл прояснился, и она испытала острое возмущение.  
— Близкие мне люди живут здесь, и я не собираюсь бросать их, бежать на другой континент и дожидаться неизбежного!  
— Не отвечайте сейчас, подумайте. Почему бы вам не уехать?  
— Здесь и думать нечего, — Гермиона отошла на середину комнаты и опустила глаза на браслет на руке. Чем дольше она его носила, тем сильнее менялся внешний вид украшения. Браслет больше не скользил по руке, волшебным образом приняв нужный размер, узоры на металле стали изящнее. Безликая вещь медленно, но верно обретала форму, подстраиваясь под новую хозяйку.  
«Наверное, браслет Регулуса тоже поменялся, — отстранённо подумала Гермиона, — если вообще остался на его руке… может, уже отправился обратно в пыльный ящик. Сегодня мой браслет тусклый, как будто сделан не из золота вовсе, а из олова. Что бы ответил на предложение своего отца сам Регулус, будь сейчас здесь?»  
— Нет, — произнесла Грейнджер и повторила громче: — Нет.  
Некоторое время Орион молчал.  
— Мне жаль это слышать.  
— Вы знали, что я так отвечу.  
— Да, — проговорил мистер Блэк с печальной улыбкой, — пожалуй, так.  
С помощью трости он поднялся на ноги.  
— Не стоит меня провожать, домовой эльф вполне с этим справится, — сказал Орион, остановив Грейнджер жестом. — Вы лучше, чем я мог рассчитывать, собираясь сюда. Будь любезен, Слинки, принеси мой цилиндр.  
Гермиона проследила за тем, как мистер Блэк неторопливо надевает поданные эльфом перчатки, поправляет воротник, обводит холл глазами.  
Было время, когда она представляла, пусть и смутно, эту встречу, размышляла над тем, что могла бы сказать вздорная Вальбурга или её муж, чей фамильный перстень спустя столько лет Сириус без зазрения совести выбросит в мусорное ведро. Она ожидала столкнуться с чопорным высокомерным снобом, вызывающим неприязнь, это могло бы объяснить очень многое.  
— Вы не спросили о статусе моей крови, — сказала Гермиона, испытывая странное желание увидеть, как изменится выражение благородного лица, скривится прямой нос, сожмутся в кулаки руки, и она со спокойной душой решит, что этот человек ей не нравится.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — спокойно ответил Орион Блэк, — повторюсь, Кикимер многое рассказал о вас, волнуй меня услышанное, этот визит бы не состоялся. Что же касается моей дражайшей жены… доходи до неё столько же сведений, сколько до меня, она давно бы слегла с сердцем, — он прикоснулся пальцами к полям шляпы. — У вас замечательная фамилия. Если вы когда-нибудь познакомитесь с моей супругой, произносите её почаще. В остальном вы годитесь.  
— Гожусь? — с усмешкой переспросила Гермиона.  
Орион взмахнул палочкой, отворяя дверь наружу. В вестибюль тут же хлынула прохлада сырого дня.  
— О да. Боюсь, вы с Регулусом даже слишком хороши, чтобы ещё и быть вместе.

  
* * *

Снег в Лондоне таял быстро. Ещё вчера деревья были покрыты снежными шапками, а сегодня на голых сучьях сверкали холодные капли.  
Наконец-то в воздухе ощущалась свежесть, а не привычный лондонский смог. То тут, то там раздавались хлопки раскрывающихся зонтов. Парк стремительно пустел. Водоём медленно наполнялся ледяной водой, а фигурка ангела, дующего в рожок, казалась грязно-серой от влаги.  
Возле бортика стояла одинокая женская фигура, и Регулус направился к ней. Он узнал кузину сразу и предложил взять себя под руку. Нарцисса сделала это с неприятным для него промедлением.  
— Не заметила, как ты появился.  
— Я научился становиться невидимым.  
— На этот раз ты без зонта, — сказала Нарцисса с неправдоподобным спокойствием.  
Дождь усиливался, но капли, повинуясь волшебству, обходили Блэков стороной, меняли направление и отскакивали от одежды словно стеклянные бусины.  
— Извини, боюсь, я не захватил с собой половник для трансфигурации.  
Нарцисса хмыкнула.  
— Я боялся, что ты не придёшь.  
— Ты больше не таишься, — негромко произнесла Нарцисса. — Как видишь, я получила письмо. Зачем тебе это? Собрался просить прощения лично? Мне вполне хватило пары строк о твоих сожалениях по поводу случившегося со мной и Люциусом, — продолжила она тоном, исключающим дальнейшие извинения. — Ты хотя бы мог представить, каково будет нам после того, как правда о подделке выйдет наружу?  
— Нет.  
Нарцисса всегда была ему близка точно родная сестра. Регулус хотел попрощаться, но вдвойне сложнее это сделать с тем, с кем не рассчитываешь увидеться снова. То, что он стоял в этом парке, вдыхал сырой воздух, уже было неправильно, противоестественно. Мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым, и магия не в силах это изменить. Даже в сказках такие повороты сюжета не приветствуются.  
Блэк протяжно выдохнул.  
Дождь перестал моросить. Воздух стал неподвижным. Стало трудно дышать.  
Мысленно Регулус возвращался к тем минутам в саду, в библиотеке, в Визжащей хижине, когда он испытывал страшную неловкость рядом с Гермионой, тщательно маскируемую за наигранной самоуверенностью и желанием заставить почувствовать то же смущение её. Как это страшно, волнительно и одновременно приятно — ощущать себя влюблённым безоглядно. И она отвечала ему взаимностью. Так наивно было полагать, что у них будет время на что-то большее.  
Внезапно Нарцисса убрала руку и встала к кузену вполоборота.  
— Было глупо приходить сюда.  
Регулусу нечего было ответить. Он знал, подмена дневника являлась верным решением, поэтому ощущение вины смешивалось с желанием возразить сестре, сказать, что выбора не было, крестраж гораздо существеннее благонадёжности Малфоев в глазах Тёмного Лорда, победа над которым важнее представлений о светлом будущем, любви, семье, личных убеждениях — всего. Даже собственной жизни.  
Или нет?  
Он никому ничем не обязан. Долги оплачены. К чему это нездоровое благородство?  
Они с Гермионой уедут. Далеко-далеко.  
Нотт мёртв, а Сириус сохранит молчание…  
«Какие ужасные мысли! — испугался Регулус. — Но почему? Почему моё счастье и жизни других людей вещи несоизмеримые, почему я должен жертвовать всем? Несправедливо!»  
Он сделал шаг назад, и в этот момент Нарцисса обернулась.  
— Этот медальон твой, — сказала она, протягивая руку, на которой лежало украшение.  
Регулус скривил губы в подобии улыбки, хотя самому было не до смеха.  
— Признаться, я не думал увидеть его снова, — проговорил Блэк, подняв медальон за цепочку. «И надеялся, что так оно и будет». — Он разбит.  
Замечание прозвучало неуместно, казалось бы, что в этом такого — разломанная безделушка — ничто. Её место за сотню миль отсюда, но она немыслимым образом возвратилась в руки своего владельца, напоминая о себе, о решении, которое Регулус принял однажды и был вынужден подтвердить.  
Но в прошлый раз оно далось легче, много легче! У него не было ничего, или хотя бы он так думал: ни брата, ни настоящих друзей, ни цели. Не было Гермионы.  
В какой-то миг Регулус подумал, что стоит поднять ладонь к глазам, и он разглядит дневной свет сквозь неё. Что если он на самом деле сейчас там — у моря, Кикимер поит его из наполненного ядом кубка, и… Может быть, происходящее только предсмертный сон? Всё ненастоящее? Нет никакой Гермионы Грейнджер. Она — выдумка, порождённая зельем в пещере. Плод его воображения, последняя фантазия, необходимая ему как воздух.  
Через секунду-другую эльф потрясёт его за плечо и скажет: «Очнитесь, хозяин, ещё один глоток!»  
— Верно, — с грустью сказала Нарцисса. — Осколки оказались слишком мелкие. Есть вещи, которые невозможно починить, нельзя склеить, вернуть в исходное положение. Так и доверие.  
— Но это, — Регулус сглотнул, взвесил медальон на ладони, — лучше, чем ничего.  
— Здесь наши мнения не совпадают, — заметила Нарцисса. — Я считаю, вещь с дефектом теряет большую часть своей стоимости.  
— Но, несмотря на это, ты вернула медальон мне.  
Нарцисса поджала губы.  
— У тебя уже появился другой, — неохотно сказала она, кивнув на выглядывающую из-под воротника Регулуса цепочку, на которой висела спрятанная под одеждой часть маховика времени.  
— Этот мне не принадлежит, — ответил Блэк и будто бы услышал эхо своих слов, раздавшееся под сводами пещеры. — Скоро я верну его владельцам. Спасибо, ты помогла мне.  
— Помогла?  
— Да. Этот медальон… он напомнил мне, что нужно стоять на своём, — Регулус запнулся, перевёл взгляд на сестру. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Я чуть было не совершил очередную глупость. Кажется, пришло время прощаться, Цисс.  
— Сколько себя помню, в детстве никто не мог разгадать, что творится у тебя в голове, — отчаявшись, пробормотала Нарцисса. — У Сириуса всегда всё написано на лице, как и у Беллы. Но только тебе удавалось провести даже дедушку Арктуруса. Ты говоришь, что тебе жаль, и я верю, — она положила дрожащую ладонь на плечо кузена. — Тёмный Лорд простил Люциуса, он сохранил ему жизнь, может быть, спустя какое-то время он оставит в покое и тебя, Регулус. За что ты борешься — за Орден, за Дамблдора, зачем? Ты совсем забыл своих друзей: Маркуса, Поля, Эвана. Они вступятся за тебя!  
— Не буду ручаться за Маркуса, но последние два без промедления запустят в меня Аваду.  
— Не ты ли говорил, что чистокровные волшебники достойны большего?  
— Это было так давно…  
— Но было!  
Регулус покачал головой.  
— Ответь, Цисс, чей, по-твоему, мост прочнее: построенный чистокровным волшебником, маглорождённым или полукровкой?  
Нарцисса издала истерический смешок.  
— Проклятые загадки, — прошипела она, прижав платок к губам. — Проклятые волшебники. Мне никогда не удавалось понять, что ты задумал.  
— Дай ответ!  
— Ладно. Лад-но, пусть будет «чистокровным». Я не знаю…  
Регулус аккуратно снял руку кузины с плеча.  
— Тогда почему под нашими ногами одни обломки?

  
* * *

Всю жизнь Сириус мечтал поучаствовать в чём-нибудь захватывающем, каком-нибудь странном событии, необъяснимом происшествии. Как часто перед сном он загадывал: «Пусть в один прекрасный день со мной случится что-то необыкновенное!»  
Кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт. Поэтому Сириус с лёгкостью отыскивал приключения на свою голову. Так повелось с детства, жаль, миссис Блэк не могла по достоинству оценить доблестные подвиги своего старшего сына. Воспитательные беседы в благороднейшем и древнейшем семействе не имели успеха и часто заканчивались торжественным хлопаньем дверьми. Последняя попытка матери образумить своё «потерянное для магического общества» чадо вылилась в скоропалительный побег последнего через окно родного дома: Бродяга только и ждал момента убраться подальше.  
Та знаменательная ночь была невероятно звёздной, и Сириус воспринял это за хороший знак. Удивительно, он был так взбудоражен и зол, что не хотел брать с собой ничего, хоть как-то напоминающее о доме, оставалось только убедиться, что родители легли спать, подождать хотя бы час для верности, а уж потом…  
В течение нескольких дней Сириуса согревало чувство собственной правоты, но в душе он был недоволен своей трусостью. Ему бы выйти через парадную дверь с высоко поднятой головой, но смелости хватило только на жалкую записку с пожеланиями всего наилучшего, да и ту уже к утру ветер, ворвавшийся в открытое окно, занёс глубоко под шкаф, где она покоилась и ныне.  
Сириус Блэк ненавидел выяснения отношений и нравоучительные разговоры, но прекрасно понимал, что на сей раз без этого никак не обойтись.  
Увидев хозяина, Бестия прекратила чесаться и в знак приветствия обнюхала его туфли. Сириус усмехнулся и похлопал её по голове. Кожа на руке очерствела и совсем потеряла чувствительность, тогда Блэк запустил вторую ладонь в мягкую шерсть своей любимицы и растопырил пальцы. Контраст ощущений оказался настолько сильным, что Сириус досадливо поморщился.  
— Да-а уж, Бести, — протянул он, подавив приступ боли, пронизывающей сверху донизу, — похоже, недолго мне быть твоим хозяином.  
Сириус схватил яблоко из миски, подбросил его, поймал. Снова и снова, будто это не яблоко вовсе, а снитч. Глупая привычка лучшего друга. Как же она раздражала, но сейчас Блэк бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как ловко Джеймс управляется с крылатым мячом.  
Ещё раз.  
Ещё.  
Каждый бросок — сущее мучение.  
— Сириус?  
Он распрямил плечи, прежде чем обернуться с ослепительной улыбкой на лице и поднятыми в приветствии руками.  
— А ты ожидала кого-то другого?  
Гермиона предпочла промолчать.  
— А-а… Видимо, моего везунчика-братца. Увы и ах! Здесь только я. Навещаю свои владения, пока способен самостоятельно волочить ноги, но так и быть, всё добро завещаю вам, будущая миссис Блэк.  
— Перестань, это не смешно.  
Сириус склонил голову на бок.  
— Немного смешно, но тебе, — он элегантно вскинул палочку, и стул выплыл из-за стола прямо перед Гермионой, настойчиво предлагая ей свои «услуги», — после сегодняшних гостей, боюсь, вернуть хорошее расположение духа не поможет даже ведро мороженого, а, между прочим, у Фортескью просто божественный ванильный пломбир. Божественный!  
— Эльфийская агентура работает со скоростью снитча? — любезным тоном поинтересовалась Грейнджер, опустившись на стул, весело пристукнувший ножками.  
Сириус положил яблоко на столешницу и крутанул его.  
— Что хотел мой отец? Зачем приходил?  
Гермиона озадаченно посмотрела на него, гадая, что успел растрезвонить Слинки.  
— Удостовериться, что дом хорошо защищён.  
Сириус фыркнул.  
— Это на него похоже…  
— Он любит тебя, поэтому заботится, — заметила Грейнджер.  
— Да, да-а, — с лёгким нетерпением пробормотал Блэк. — Все со мной носятся как с рождественской уткой, даже Кикимер.  
— Кикимер?  
— Представь себе! Этот сморчок повадился приносить мне по утрам стакан молока, — Сириус сгорбился и с трясущимися коленями прошаркал вдоль стола. — Любимый напиток господина, господин должен идти на поправку, — имитируя гнусавый голос эльфа, прокряхтел Блэк. — А пока я пью, этот мерзавец приговаривает: «Неблагодарный мальчишка, разбивший сердце моей хозяйки. Зачем он только вернулся?» Хочешь сказать, и это от большой любви? Не мне его упрекать, но…  
Гермиона ощутила, как грудь болезненно стиснуло.  
— Ты поправишься, — уверенно сказала она.  
— Ну да, заживёт как на собаке, — хмыкнул Сириус, с удовольствием откусив яблоко.  
— Может, хотя бы ты в курсе, где Регулус? — спросила Гермиона, решив сменить неприятную тему.  
Блэк украдкой посмотрел на часы и выругался про себя, похоже, Регулуса вновь потянуло на подвиги. Эта заноза не успокоится, пока не столкнётся нос к носу с Волдемортом.  
Гермиона, поражающая Сириуса своей проницательностью каждый раз, когда у него на уме появлялись тайные мыслишки, насупилась.  
— С ним что-то случилось?  
— Не волнуйся, если Рег не объявится через час, я лично возглавлю спасательную операцию, — отшутился Бродяга, грозя попасть под огонь возмущения.  
— Вы что-то скрываете, — прищурившись, сказала Грейнджер.  
— Эй, эй! Полегче, не стоит обвинять меня в своих грехах. Понятия не имею, где он. Лучше ты мне скажи, где Гарри? Гарри Поттер, — вместо ответа поинтересовался Сириус.  
Судя по всему, секунду-другую Гермиона надеялась, что ослышалась, да только ошибки не было. Грейнджер глядела на Сириуса во все глаза.  
«Маленькая лгунья», — беззлобно подумал Блэк. Ему даже стало жаль их, её, Гарри… Регулус сказал, что они скрывали правду ради общего блага, а оказалось, все предосторожности были впустую.  
— Я здесь.  
Гарри перешагнул порог комнаты.  
Поттер выпростал медную цепочку из-за воротника и стянул её через голову вместе с метаморф-медалью. Его глаза, мгновение назад походившие цветом на грязную льдинку, налились весенней зеленью, волосы потемнели и отросли, а на лбу отразился шрам в виде молнии.  
— Здравствуй, Сириус.  
Какое-то время Блэк изумлённо глазел на изменившегося до неузнаваемости «Дурсля». На мгновение ему захотелось обнять Поттера, по-свойски хлопнуть по плечу и прикрикнуть: «Дурак же ты, Сохатый! Ну и сыграл ты со мной шутку!»  
Он моргнул, сделал несколько шагов и остановился, чуть не дойдя до Гарри. Сходство было поразительным. Сириуса прошиб пот. Ощущение полной нереальности происходящего наконец настигло его, будто он только что проснулся и понял, что самого-то Джеймса больше не увидит.  
Похож, но не тот.  
— Ты ведь и не знаешь, — сказал Гарри, присаживаясь. — Я… в общем я твой крестник.  
— Не самая шокирующая новость за последнюю пару суток, — пробормотал Сириус, покачав головой, словно отгоняя муху. Его одолевали смешанные чувства злости и досады.  
Чёрт возьми, перед ним Поттер, но не Джеймс!  
Тем временем Гарри наклонился и принялся педантично завязывать шнурки на кроссовках.  
Обычно с помощью магии на это занятие уходит пара секунд, но Гарри намеренно тянул время, необходимое Сириусу для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а те, как назло, разбегались точно тараканы, высыпанные из банки на уроке старины Слизнорта.  
— Что-то ты меня удивляешь, я думал, первое, что ты примешься тут делать — громить посуду, — сказал Поттер. — Ты не представляешь, Сириус, какое облегчение говорить с тобой начистоту. Я с самого начала хотел всё тебе рассказать! Знаешь, сейчас ты напоминаешь мне меня самого несколько лет тому назад. Тогда я чувствовал себя обманутым и одиноким, лучшие друзья и члены Ордена Феникса скрывали от меня правду, и только ты один поддержал меня, повернулся ко мне и спросил: «Итак, что бы ты хотел узнать?» Говори, не стесняйся.  
Сириус пожал плечами, с удивлением обнаружив, что ему ничего не хочется спрашивать. Хотя был один вопрос, на который Регулус не дал толкового ответа.  
«Убит Пожирателями».  
Разве этого достаточно? Где животрепещущие подробности, согревающие сердце слова восхищения героической смертью? А по-другому и быть не могло!  
Не каждый день представляется шанс узнать свою судьбу, искушение так велико. Сотни любопытствующих маглов и волшебников становятся в очередь к прорицательницам и получают лишь запутанные намёки да стойкую аллергию на благовония, которыми насквозь пропахли магические шатры.  
Вопрос вертелся на языке, не давал сосредоточиться. Бродяга ощутил себя зевакой на приёме у могущественного колдуна, который вот-вот разложит руны и прочитает будущее какого-то другого юноши с таким же именем, другого Сириуса, у которого был крестник, но не было смертельного проклятья, заключённого в руке.  
«Убит Пожирателями. Но не я! Не я! Тот — другой!»  
Сириус сел и заложил руки за голову.  
— Ну и что вы собираетесь делать дальше?  
От удивления Гарри часто заморгал.  
— Я подумала, что после случившегося мы обязаны поставить в известность Дамблдора, — произнесла Гермиона, комкая в кармане письмо.  
— Отличная мысль! — язвительным тоном воскликнул Сириус. — Всецело одобряю! Ой, погодите-ка, ведь Дамблдор не сможет уничтожить крестражи, потому что Волдеморт вернул их себе!  
— Я не хотел подвергать опасности всех, — процедил Поттер, сняв очки и напряжённо потерев пальцами переносицу.  
— Прекрасно вышло, — не удержался Блэк.  
Гермиона попыталась ухватить Гарри за плечо, но тот уже набрал в грудь воздуха, готовясь высказаться. Робкое: «Только не ссорьтесь», — осталось не услышанным.  
— Если бы ты не вмешался, не заявился в Визжащую хижину… — стараясь сдержать злость, проговорил Гарри, — затеянное могло получиться!  
— Получиться у вас могло бы только свидание с оборотнем! — вскинулся Сириус. — И та ерунда про шпиона в Ордене. Как я только купился на этот бред! Дамблдор лично провер…  
— Питер Петтигрю предатель! — выпалил Поттер.  
— Питер?  
Блэк расхохотался.  
— Он Пожиратель смерти!  
— Ты в своём уме?! Пит плачет, когда в его присутствии едят шоколадную лягушку. Ему попросту смелости не хватит глаза поднять на Пожирателя смерти, куда там до…  
— А на убийство друга хватило! Это Питер Петтигрю в нашем времени раскрыл тайну Фиделиуса, выдал Волдеморту моих родителей, пока вы пытались перехитрить самих себя.  
— Я сейчас не посмотрю на то, что ты сын Сохатого, — Сириус резко замолчал.  
Он ощупал горло, несколько раз сглотнул и, совершенно сбитый с толку, уставился на беззвучно возмущающегося Поттера, который гневно взирал на Грейнджер.  
— Я вас обоих стукну Конфундусом, если вы сию секунду не угомонитесь! — пригрозила Гермиона, потрясая волшебной палочкой. Она удовлетворённо кивнула, отметив, что ребята присмирели. — Вот и отлично. Мы на одной стороне, положение сложное, а вы ведёте себя так, будто сломали игрушку, и надо срочно спихнуть вину за проделку на другого, — она взмахнула палочкой и сняла заклинание немоты сначала с Поттера, затем с Блэка. — Сириус, — сказала Гермиона примирительно. — Я знаю, что мы поступили ужасно, скрыв от тебя правду, прости нас за это. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы не переживали? А ты Гарри… ты перегибаешь палку. Нужно сохранять трезвую голову. Закроем этот вопрос навсегда, прямо сейчас, и спокойно обсудим план действий.  
— Мерлинова борода, — присвистнув, сказал Сириус. — Какова же ты в гневе, Гермиона Грейнджер? Мой брат ещё отчаяннее, чем я считал…  
— Сделаю вид, что не слышала этого.  
— Первым делом свяжемся с Дамблдором, — наконец заключил Поттер. — Орден должен знать, что Петтигрю доверять нельзя.  
Блэк открыл было рот, но Гермиона опередила:  
— Это предупредительная мера. Мы больше не можем рассчитывать на свои знания прошлого, наше вмешательство изменило слишком многое.  
Гарри согласно кивнул.  
— Волдеморта нам пока не одолеть, но мы можем лишить его соратников — Пожирателей смерти, таких как Долохов, Лестрейндж, Руквуд, Кэрроу и Крауч. Мы отправим их в Азкабан!  
У Сириуса разболелась голова.  
«Крауча только не хватало. В этом мире можно хоть кому-то доверять?»  
— Что разозлит Волдеморта ещё больше, — заключила Гермиона, с тревогой обратив взгляд на друга. Два дня Гарри почти не разговаривал, и она понятия не имела, что творилось у него на душе. — Эта война будет долгой. Крестражи могут быть рассеяны по всему свету, на их поиски уйдут годы.  
«У меня нет столько времени», — краем сознания отметил Сириус, но вслух бодро сказал:  
— Но это же не повод выбросить белый флаг, верно?  
По лицу Гарри пробежало подобие улыбки.  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Мальчики, как я вас люблю, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Только их?  
Сириус и Гарри обернулись, а Гермиона поднялась с места и поспешила к Регулусу.  
— Наконец-то…  
— Где тебя носило, мастер эффектных появлений? — окликнул Сириус. Ему совершенно не понравилось выражение лица Регулуса, сумасшедший огонёк в глазах, так свойственный обычно Белле. Внутреннее чутьё подсказывало — случилось нечто ужасное. — Умоляю, скажи, что не наделал глупостей. Во что ты ввязался?  
Губы брата растянулись в непонятной гримасе. Мокрая прядь упала ему на лоб, когда он отстранился от Гермионы.  
Когда Регулус молча вытащил из-за воротника небольшой золотистый предмет, Гарри нарушил напряжённую тишину совершенно неуместным, по мнению Блэка, свободным вздохом, вздохом облегчения и чуть ли не радости.  
— Где ты это взял? — пробормотала разом побледневшая Грейнджер.  
Сириус опустил глаза на свою внезапно дрогнувшую руку. Выскользнувшее из пальцев яблоко покатилось по полу.  
Повреждённую ладонь покалывало, будто к ней возвращалась чувствительность.


	46. «Общее благо»

С едва различимым для слуха щелчком, похожим на звук переломившейся ветки, две части прибора соединились. Янтарный диск засиял, звёзды на внутренней стороне линзы торжественно вспыхнули, и, казалось, стрелка в виде солнечного луча вот-вот тронется с места и начнёт новый круг.  
У Грейнджер перехватило дыхание.  
Молчаливость Сириуса, обычно ему несвойственная, глубокая задумчивость Гарри — ничто не имело значения, кроме того, что хроноворот был починен. Банальное «Репаро» сработало выше всяких похвал.  
Одно из первых выученных Гермионой заклинаний.  
Какое счастье она испытала в одиннадцать лет, когда смогла с его помощью восстановить любимую ёлочную игрушку, пару лет назад сорвавшуюся с рождественского дерева. Маленькая Гермиона Грейнджер бережно хранила переливающиеся осколки, будто бы знала, что настанет день, и разломанное станет целым.  
Но сейчас она жалела, что вообще когда-то прочитала об этих чарах.  
— Значит, это Нотт разболтал Волдеморту о том, что ждёт его в будущем! — вскипел Поттер. — Где записка? — он судорожно взлохматил чёлку. — Волдеморт узнал обо мне, он ясно дал это понять, написав, что волшебник, способный его победить, теперь не родится.  
— Что толку винить Нотта? Его больше нет, — сказала Гермиона.  
— А почему бы мне его не винить?! Ведь убили моего отца, пытались уничтожить мою маму! Пора назвать вещи своими именами, — процедил Гарри. — Волдеморт сделает всё, чтобы мы никогда не нашли его крестражи снова. Он победил.  
— Он победил здесь, — перебил Регулус, озвучив то, о чём думали остальные. — Вы сможете вернуться и помешать ему.  
— Повтори, — попросил Сириус обманчиво мягким тоном.  
— Вернуться, — невозмутимо сказал Регулус. — Правда, Нотт говорил только о Гермионе, видимо, поначалу он даже не подозревал, что прихватил с собой из будущего двух человек.  
— Куда, горгона подери, вернуться?! — взорвался наконец Сириус, хотя отлично уяснил, что имелось в виду. Его трясло от гнева и возмущения. — Это просто смешно! Вы даже не знаете, как пользоваться этой штукой!  
— Но если это наш единственный шанс, то разве не стоит рискнуть? — вымолвил Гарри.  
— Руководство на обратной стороне маховика времени, — с горькой усмешкой сказал Регулус. — Нужно всего лишь произнести…  
— Не сейчас! — вырвалось быстрее, чем Гермиона успела себя оборвать.  
Несколько минут все молчали. Слышалось только слабое рычание Бестии, грызущей укатившееся в угол яблоко.  
Гермиона вонзила ногти в ладони.  
Теодор Нотт всё это время был неподалёку, наверняка, пытался найти их — своих невольных «попутчиков». Что он чувствовал по отношению к ним, винил ли в произошедшем? Для чего ему понадобился столь опасный артефакт? С какой целью? Что для него имело приоритет, являлось смыслом жизни, целью, опорой?  
Смелый и безрассудный шаг — ради чего?  
Гермиона прикрыла глаза, в памяти ясно всплыл образ бывшего однокурсника. Вот Нотт задумчиво переворачивает страницы книги «Великолепные контрчары от Фабби Тэппет» — учебника, который Грейнджер же ему и порекомендовала. Мгновение, и лицо Тео скрывается в темноте воспоминаний прошлого, как за опущенной тканью капюшона, которую он так старательно натягивал, покидая книжный магазин. Ещё секунда тишины, и Гермионе почудилось, что она слышит тихое перестукивание эльфийских лапок по коридорам Хогвартса. Ту домовиху, шагающую рядом с Тео, звали Эффи. На ней было розовое платьице.  
С десяток подобных мелочей пронеслись в мыслях Грейнджер, деталей того дня, в который ей предлагали вернуться, куда необходимо было вернуться.  
Регулус следил за выражением её лица, пристально, испытующе, а она боялась пошевелиться. Голос мистера Блэка гремел в голове. Перспектива потерять обоих сыновей привела Ориона к ней — к маглорождённой волшебнице.  
Он предлагал им спасение.  
Они могли бы уехать, счастливо прожить многие-многие годы, выкинуть из памяти Волдеморта и крестражи, а если не выйдет, то воспользоваться чарами забвения. В конце концов, Моника и Венделл Уилксы забыли даже о своей дочери — самом дорогом человеке на свете…  
Отказ от предложения Ориона Блэка уже не казался таким очевидным.  
«Что мешает согласиться? — спросила себя Гермиона. — То же, что заставило Регулуса принести недостающую часть маховика, то же, что второго мая подвигло Гарри отправиться в Запретный лес, и то же, что вынудит нас вернуться назад. Альбус Дамблдор называл это «Общим благом».  
— Мы же хотели пойти к Дамблдору! — не сдавался Сириус, и Гермиона испытала безграничную благодарность. Похоже, они оба были готовы проглотить любую ложь. Вдруг сейчас прибор исчезнет, волшебный песок рассыплется, Бестии не понравится, как он сверкает, и она утащит маховик куда подальше. — Он поможет! Пока этот гад расслабился, а? Ведь Волдеморт мог и не успеть перепрятать крестражи, вдруг ещё не…  
— Поздно, — закончил Регулус, теряя спокойствие. — Всегда было поздно. Взгляни на происходящее шире. Ты не попадёшь в Литтл-Хэнглтон, не наденешь заколдованное кольцо и не получишь увечье.  
— Ты думаешь, я пекусь о своей шкуре? Я не позволю угробиться моему родному брату! Ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствовал, когда отец сообщил о твоей смерти, — прошипел Сириус. — Понятия не имеешь. Сколько раз я должен пережить это, чтобы расплатиться перед семьёй?  
— Сириус, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Иначе Тёмного Лорда не одолеть, — мрачно добавил Поттер.  
— Ах, не надо проповедовать простые истины! У вас нет гарантий, что перемещение во времени не повторится!  
Гарри опешил и с беспокойством посмотрел на Гермиону. Она приподняла брови, давая понять, что он может не рассчитывать на подсказку — ей известно не больше его самого.  
— Что помешает Нотту провернуть этот трюк во второй раз?  
— Если это наш единственный шанс, то я готов рискнуть, — заявил Поттер. — Мы помешаем Нотту.  
— Бесстрашный Гриффиндор не сдаётся, — с досадой фыркнул Сириус. — Вы чокнутые! Но ты? Что будет с тобой, Рег? Если они не попадут в наш год, то кто же вырвет тебя из лап инферналов?  
— Никто, — прошептала Гермиона.  
Сириус боролся с собой, сидя как громом поражённый, затем порывистым движением вскочил на ноги и встряхнул младшего брата за плечи.  
— Что ты наделал, Рег? Ну что ты наделал? Зачем ты отправился в ту пещеру один? Почему не явился ко мне, не сообщил отцу?  
— Ты ведь велел ничего не бояться, — посмотрев в глаза старшего брата, с виноватой улыбкой сказал Регулус.  
— И ты, идиот, мне поверил… — захват на плече стал болезненно цепким, и это — признание поражения. — Значит, решено?  
Гермиона отвернулась, чтобы не видеть утвердительного кивка.  
Говорят, при больших потрясениях окружающие звуки уходят на второй план. Потрясениях… Ей казалось, что разворачивается самая настоящая катастрофа, и сама она попросту оглохла от горя.  
— За последние десять минут ты не произнесла ни слова, — наконец сказал Регулус, и Грейнджер смутно осознала, что они остались одни.  
— Вот как?  
— Ты понимаешь, что этот выбор единственно правильный?  
Гермиона обошла стол, отступая от Блэка, чтобы иметь время справиться с собой и сказать что-то менее сухое. Он последовал за ней, как за ускользающей тенью, и вскоре оказался достаточно близко, чтобы она перестала пытаться скрыть слёзы — бесполезное усилие. Он ждал. Грейнджер опустила глаза и вымолвила:  
— Выбор? И это всё, что ты сделаешь? Всё, что мне скажешь?  
Регулус приподнял лицо Гермионы, коснувшись пальцами её подбородка.  
— Прости…  
Она протяжно выдохнула.  
— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — выговорил он так, будто хотел внушить это. — Ты отправишься к своим родным и близким. Ты мечтала об этом. Скучала по ним. Ну скажи же, скажи, что тебе есть к кому возвращаться, что ты будешь там счастлива!  
Грейнджер посмотрела на него в полном замешательстве и замотала головой.  
— Я убеждала себя в этом с момента появления здесь, с самого первого дня, когда Гарри решил перевернуть мир с ног на голову. Как же я злилась! Со временем нельзя играть в такие игры. Но он не слушал… Пещера. Хижина. Хогвартс. Мы искали вторую часть прибора, помнишь, и я надеялась, что найду её, а ты?  
— И я, конечно…  
— Лжец, — тихо сказала она. — В тот день я знала, чувствовала, как ты не хотел спускаться в туннель, но была так сердита… так зла, потому что тебе слишком легко удавалось разгадать мои мысли. Каждая минута рядом с тобой заставляла меня забывать о людях, с которыми, как я думала, не увижусь в ближайшие годы. Ты заставлял меня забывать их лица… и не жалеть. За это я ненавидела тебя сильнее. И себя саму — тоже. О Боже, я думала, что буду счастлива, если найду способ вернуться в свой мир, в своё время, к своим друзьям, к Рону, но сейчас не уверена ни в чём, кроме того, что никогда больше тебя не увижу. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько это: никогда? Ни-ког-да.  
Гермиона коснулась щеки Блэка ладонью.  
Не бесплотный дух, не призрак, не видение. Живой, осязаемый. Глухие удары сердца Регулуса Блэка отчётливо раздавались совсем рядом, и Гермиону трясло то ли от этого упорного стука жизни, то ли от страха, что она больше его не услышит. Его сердце остановится в пещере глубоко-глубоко под водой.  
Нечестно.  
Блэк накрыл её ладонь своей. Рукав его рубашки задрался, и Гермиона испытала невыразимое удовольствие, различив браслет. Регулус не снял его, украшение отозвалось слабым свечением, когда Грейнджер провела по нему пальцем.  
«Пусть, — решила она, — пусть Нотт делает, что хочет. Я буду только рада, если он осмелится провернуть похищение маховика. Снова и снова. Я опять застану его в кабинете ЗОТИ, позову Гарри. Я опять встречу…»  
— Гермиона, — Регулус наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо: — Всегда есть цена, которую лучше не платить.  
Она знала, это прощание. Самое настоящее прощание. Но почему такое холодное? Неужели он боялся, что она передумает? Или раскусил замыслы? Нет, решено! Гриффиндор не сдаётся! Ведь правда? Поздно идти на попятную.  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла Гермиона, высвободившись, и повторила: — Хорошо…  
— Ты обо мне даже не вспомнишь.  
Это тоже не могло утешить.  
— Разумеется, — она сделала шаг назад, но Блэк удержал её за рукав. — Ты до сих пор неравнодушен к моему свитеру? — с натянутой улыбкой спросила Гермиона и прежде, чем Регулус ответил, крикнула: — Сириус! Га-арри! Га-а-арри, иди сюда!  
Чувствовать, что Регулус разжимает пальцы, уже было мучительно. Он отпустил её.  
Гарри вернулся в гостиную один, и это никого не удивило.  
Обмен рукопожатиями, слова благодарности и сожаления.  
Грейнджер следила за происходящим словно со стороны. Она понимала Сириуса, решившего не возвращаться в комнату, не притворяться, что дела идут отлично.  
Наконец Гарри взял маховик времени, тот незамедлительно отозвался мерным звуком пересыпающегося внутри линзы песка, заполнявшего её меньше чем на одну половину. Гермиона отвела глаза.  
Поттер встал рядом с ней и перевернул артефакт тыльной стороной кверху. Обретшая целостность надпись слегка переливалась.  
Гарри сглотнул и стал зачитывать текст.  
— Могу я солнце обогнуть, исправить всё с тобой рискнуть. Мне дни и годы по плечу. Я время вспять оборочу.  
Гермиона молчала, а Регулус с задумчивым видом стоял напротив.  
— Жизнь шанс даёт тебе, мой друг. Лишь поверни мой внешний круг. Но коль захочешь ты назад, прийти на выручку я рад. Все ошибаются порой. Вернуться чтоб — шепни… — Гарри сделал паузу, поддавшись последнему сомнению.  
Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством друга, Грейнджер подалась вперёд и обняла Блэка за шею, желая сохранить в памяти последние секунды, проведённые вместе, унести с собой хоть что-то, какую-то подсказку, мимолётное воспоминание.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнула она, зажмурившись. — Я люблю тебя.  
Регулус прижал Гермиону к себе. Времени оттолкнуть — уже не было.  
— Возвращайся, — едва различимо услышала она.  
«Возвращайся», — невероятно важное слово, сливающееся с уверенно произнесённым Гарри: «Домой».  
Гермиона испытала поразительную невесомость, словно превратилась в пушинку или маленькую птичку, подхваченную потоком воздуха, летнего ветра, непременно золотого цвета. Волшебный вихрь закружил её, и горькое чувство, которое она ощутила, отпустив чью-то руку, бесследно исчезло. К огромному сожалению, это эфемерное состояние покоя продлилось недолго.  
Вспышка боли пронзила каждую частицу естества тысячью ядовитых игл, словно тело разрывало на части.  
«Возвращайся», — донеслось откуда-то из глубины времён, и Гермиона проснулась в своей кровати.  
Она резко села.  
Живоглот запрыгнул на одеяло и воинственно распушил хвост.  
Гермиона посмотрела на часы. Дыхание сбилось, в висках пульсировало.  
Полночь.  
Начался новый день.  
До экзамена Гарри оставалось несколько часов.  
Кот фыркнул и закружил по кровати, затоптавшись на месте. Поморщившись, Гермиона откинулась на подушки, чем Живоглот непременно воспользовался, ткнувшись мордой в нос своей хозяйки.  
Она погладила кота по голове. При этом обыденном жесте на руке что-то шевельнулось. Грейнджер подхватила Живоглота и выпрямилась, с изумлением глядя на тусклый браслет, повисший на запястье. Украшение выглядело так, словно побывало в пожаре или не одну сотню лет пролежало под землёй. Глубокие трещины пересекали металл, нарушая красивый узор из переплетающих между собой ветвей.


	47. Эпилог

Регулус свалился на пол в полной уверенности, что умер.  
Пронзительная агония, выворачивающая наизнанку, раздирающая грудь, руки и голову изнутри медленно сходила на нет, однако ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет отдышаться, подняться на ноги и издать даже слабый человеческий звук.  
С усилием Регулус встал на корточки, упираясь ладонями в деревянные доски, испещрённые грязными следами дождевых капель и подпалинами, обычно остающимися после пожара.  
Блэк посмотрел наверх. Через огромную рваную пасть, зияющую над головой вместо крыши, виднелось ночное небо.  
В непроглядной тьме он достал из-за пояса брюк волшебную палочку и зажёг свет. На стенах задёргались тени.  
На полу кое-где лежала мраморная крошка, но попадались и целые каменные глыбы, по-видимому, вырванные из стен мощным взрывом.  
— Сириус! — Регулус распрямил спину, его била дрожь. Прикосновение рук Гермионы ещё ощущалось на шее. — Гарри! Гермиона! Кикимер!  
Прошло около пяти минут, прежде чем он понял, что по-прежнему находился в доме Альфарда Блэка. Мебель была в разной степени порчи. Что-то совсем сгнило и превратилось в неузнаваемую массу. Крышка пианино, на котором когда-то играла Меда, провалилась внутрь и заросла плесенью. Парочка мотыльков, напуганных вторжением в их обитель, вылетела из кучи тряпья, сваленного возле провала, некогда бывшего окном, и запорхала вокруг шара Люмоса.  
На том месте, где полминуты назад стоял Гарри, не было ничего — лишь пустота.  
«Здесь никого нет, — понял Регулус. — Только я».  
— Слинки, — позвал он, но голос прозвучал так слабо, что биение крылышек мотыльков, танцующих над ухом, казалось громче.  
Регулус выбрался в коридор, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, будто был мертвецки пьян. Привалившись к дверной раме и с трудом переведя дыхание, он предпринял новую попытку вызвать домового эльфа. Слинки так и не явился.  
Каким-то чудом Блэк оказался у входной двери. Она легко поддалась, когда он навалился на неё всем телом.  
Перед дверью тут же всплыла вывеска с чередой ровных строчек.  
«Решением Отдела магического правопорядка одобрено применение к дому, находящемуся в собственности преступника и убийцы — Сириуса Блэка, заклинания Адского пламени, что обеспечит разрушение непреодолимой магической защиты особняка и уничтожение опасных артефактов, находящихся внутри.  
Вступило в силу: 4 ноября 1981 года. Б. Крауч»  
Колени подогнулись, Регулус опустился на крыльцо — бетонный пятачок, покрытый двадцатилетней сажей, — и закричал, что есть силы.  
Он один.  
Сириус — преступник и убийца.  
Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый год. И это при том, что вывеска грозилась рассыпаться от старости.  
Блэк яростно стукнул по ней, но она, беспокойно закачавшись в воздухе, осталась целой.  
От удара на руке что-то звякнуло. Браслет. Обугленный подстать всему дому. Но — горгона подери — не его дому.  
Регулус ясно представил свою комнату на Гриммо двенадцать.  
Хлопок!  
Тротуарная плитка поплыла под ногами Блэка.  
Магл, вышедший покормить бродячих кошек, в ужасе перекрестился и поспешил убраться с улицы. Человек, возникший из воздуха посреди ночи, кого хочешь напугает.  
Регулус облокотился о ствол каштана и сосредоточил взгляд на крохотном промежутке между домами одиннадцать и тринадцать.  
Дома номер двенадцать не было.  
Как, возможно, уже не было отца, матери и верного семье Кикимера. Кто знает: вдруг его голова лет десять как прибита к стенке в холле…  
Оставалось только одно место, где Регулуса могли ждать родные. Он зажмурился, надеясь сосредоточиться, вспомнить белые цветы, стук желудей по крыше беседки и мягкие руки Мелании Блэк.  
Наплевать на маглов! Пусть думают, что хотят.  
Хлопок!  
Стук падающих желудей стал громче.

  
* * *

Казалось, каждый уголок в деревне был украшен к фестивалю тысячами разнообразных цветов.  
Несколько волшебников столпились возле гибрида гигантской мандрагоры, не жутко вопящей, как могли бы ожидать окружающие, а приятно поющей песни группы «Ведуньи» — музыкального ансамбля, который Регулус Блэк никогда прежде не слышал.  
Целая армия асфоделей в голубых фуражках вытянулась вдоль витрин «Сладкого Королевства» — магазина, который Регулус Блэк видел первый раз в жизни.  
Мелания предупреждала, что он запросто может здесь заблудиться, хотя под тщетными убеждениями одинокой женщины крылось отчаянное нежелание отпускать от себя вновь обретённого внука дольше, чем на час.  
— Я не знаю, что тебя вернуло, перенесло сюда, — промокая глаза платком, сказала ему прошедшей ночью Мелания Блэк, когда он обнимал её, рыдая как мальчишка, — магия маховика времени, браслета или нечто большее, но это чудо даже для волшебников…  
Новые вывески, незнакомые места.  
За двадцать лет Хогсмид изменился до неузнаваемости.  
Регулус заглянул в «Три метлы», но не осмелился подойти к стойке и сделать заказ. Розмерта громко смеялась, наливая посетителям сливочное пиво. Блэк болезненно улыбнулся, представив, как она любезно повернётся к новому клиенту, затем на красивом лице промелькнёт узнавание, потом застынет шок.  
Это могло оказаться забавным, будь у него время, но до судьбоносного экзамена у Слизнорта оставалось всего ничего. Забавным, если бы он не знал, что в этом мире почти не осталось дорогих ему людей.  
Конечно, он простит Гарри за обман, за молчание о судьбе Блэков, как простил и Сириуса, оставившего крестнику даже фамильный дом на Гриммо. Регулус попрощался с братом буквально вчера, а оказалось — двадцать лет назад.  
Эти мысли были слишком болезненными, и Блэк попытался отогнать их, но образы отца и матери не желали уходить.  
Мелания сказала, что Сириуса убила Белла. Это звучало так дико, что Регулус предпочитал не думать об услышанном вовсе и хотя бы сейчас сосредоточиться на Нотте.  
Поттера надо поторопить.  
Он увидел его возле книжной лавки и двинулся по соседнему ряду, отделяемый от Гермионы и Гарри многочисленными горшками, гирляндами из живых цветов и пёстрых благоухающих лент.  
Поттер постоянно поправлял волшебную медаль и монотонно рассказывал состав зелья сна. Гермиона удовлетворённо кивала.  
— Добавляем клык василиска, и готово! — закончил Гарри.  
Грейнджер согласно хмыкнула.  
— Гермиона, мне кажется, ты чем-то обеспокоена, — с ноткой иронии проговорил Поттер. — Я только что отравил страдающего от бессонницы ядом василиска, а ты и бровью не повела. Неужели думаешь о браслете?  
— Хочешь сказать, это нормально: проснуться с непонятным украшением на руке?  
Регулус волновался.  
Гермиона остановилась совсем рядом. Он мог различить её ресницы, родинку на изгибе шеи. Она поправила ремешок сумки, и он уставился на тонкие девичьи пальцы. Скоро он сможет сжать их в своей ладони, сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, а после представить Гермиону своим род… Регулус снова тряхнул головой. Позже, он вернётся к этому позже, когда поверит, что происходящее не сон. Разве этого он хотел? К этому стремился? Блэки с площади Гриммо исчезли подобно кругам на воде, один за другим. Отец. Мать. Их нет.  
Единственно правильный выбор. Так он сказал Гермионе, да только собирался расплатиться за него сам. Она даже не помнит его. Может, и Гермиона Грейнджер, которая смогла его полюбить, осталась в прошлом?  
В конце концов, выбор свёлся к следующему: либо уйти сейчас и просидеть всю жизнь в Гриммо-хаусе, презирая себя, жалея, либо…  
Регулус пересёк разделяющее его с Гермионой расстояние, и в этот момент она начала разворачиваться к Гарри, не заметив Блэка. Столкнувшись с ней, он невольно притянул её к себе.  
— Простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотела, — машинально проговорила Гермиона и внезапно увидела его браслет. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с Блэком взглядом.  
Регулус улыбнулся.  
— На этот раз я узнал тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер.

  
* * *

Мраморные плиты Зала наград были начищены до блеска.  
Тео видел собственное отражение — нахмурившееся лицо, сжатые в кулаки руки.  
Эффи семенила рядом, не отставая ни на шаг. Маленькое услужливое существо, которое искренне любило своего хозяина и не задало ни единого вопроса, пока Тео торопился по коридорам школы. Лестница за лестницей, поворот за поворотом. До класса ЗОТИ осталось не так уж много, как и до тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого года.  
«Несколько минут, и волшебный прибор окажется у меня, поможет встретиться с родителями. Скрыться, пока Поттер и Волдеморт будут меряться силами, будет нелегко. Но ничего. Немного удачи, Оборотное зелье и новые волшебные палочки для всей семьи — всё, что понадобится для побега. От Тёмного Лорда никто не сбегал. Это чушь! — уговаривал себя Теодор. — Для человека, у которого в руках хроноворот, нет невозможного».  
— Скорее, — сказал Нотт, уловив голоса со стороны вестибюля. — Профессор ждёт меня ровно в два, мы должны добраться до класса раньше. Понятно?  
Эффи покладисто мотнула головой.  
«Праудфут просто глупец и трус, — размышлял Тео, ускорив шаг. — Что толку от воспоминаний? Он может глядеть в свой зачарованный шар сколько угодно, любоваться лицом своей возлюбленной, но никогда не сможет к ней прикоснуться. Разве это не слабость? Ему не нужен артефакт. У него не хватит смелости попытаться изменить свою судьбу во второй раз».  
— Это здесь, — объявил Теодор, жестом приказав эльфийке остановиться. — Подожди пока, Эффи, а я пойду посмотрю.  
Он отворил дверь кабинета и зашёл внутрь, чтобы убедиться — профессора нет.  
— Он ещё у МакГонагалл, — с облегчением выдохнул Тео, кивнув Эффи. — Заходи живее!  
Они пробрались в апартаменты Праудфута.  
Старая коробка, на дне которой лежал желанный Тео предмет, нашлась в углу помещения.  
По договорённости домовиха принялась за дело и, наконец, доложила, что справилась с замком.  
— Великолепно! — воскликнул Нотт. — Можешь идти, дальше я разберусь.  
«Ещё немного. Подождите, мама, папа. Уже скоро».  
— Жизнь шанс даёт тебе, мой друг, — нараспев промолвил Тео. Сердце у него так и бухало в груди. — Лишь поверни мой внешний круг, — шептал он, с трепетом доставая хроноворот. — Надеюсь, вы простите меня, профессор. Я не мог поступить…  
Что-то не так.  
Теодор смотрел на пустую линзу. Звёзды сияли на ней, глядя на него из-за стекла, холодные и безразличные, острые осколки.  
Песка не было.


End file.
